The New Types
by Amy-Star
Summary: Tokyo Armageddon Arc. The world rotates towards its destruction. If the Guardians are going to save both Newtypes and Humans they have to follow orders from the mysterious Helios and stick together in the growing darkness.
1. Crimson Blood Shone Against Moonlight

**Amy-Star:** I'm baaaaaaaack hohohoho...bet you thought I would die ne? Well I didn't and I'm back and ready to rock and roll baby! Now I love this new series I started Hope you all have similar feelings towards it! Love ya all!

_Dedicated to my Mother, may god bless her and keep her well._

Disclaimer: What can I say, I'm one of those crazy rogues that write fanfiction to their own series...well other people own them too...okay fine I don't own GW or SM sue me!

**New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter One:** Crimson Blood Shone Against The Moonlight 

I want to change the world Piercing through the gales,

unafraid of anything,

Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile

**_ Change the World: Opening theme of 'Inuyasha' sung by V-6_  
**

"You better beware all you New Types out there! Never use your powers for evil, or else Miss. V will get you!"

The rain pounded down on the darken metropolis, a haze of artificial lights shone through the smoke and fog of the city. Rain was supposedly be able to wash away all the dirtiness of the world, instead it only made the smell of human waste stronger.

He stared up at the large screen above him, a cute girl with long golden blonde hair, posed sweetly for all the walkers on the street. Her outfit reminded him of a sailor's, or maybe a schoolgirl's. With the thigh length blue swishing skirt, red and white short sleeved top. She arched her delicate neck in order to flip cascades of golden hair gracefully over her shoulder, even though her eyes were hidden behind a red mask he bet they were innocent.

She flashed the V sign, then again said the same message as before.

"You better beware all you New Types out there! Never use your powers for evil, or else Miss. V will get you!"

The idea of her capturing him wasn't that bad, every once in awhile he didn't mind if the chick was in control. Smirking at the thought; he was a New Type yet the public announcement didn't faze him. It was all fake anyways; just another warning from the higher ups who were attempting to balance the human and New Types relations. In the human community fear was spreading like wild fire, and nearly as dangerous.

Shrugging his coat higher up on his shoulders, then pushed on his previous walk down the street. There was no way that the announcement held any truth, he had just robbed a bank using his powers, and guess what no cute girl in sight. Damn shame though.

_You should have listened to Miss. V. _

He froze in place; someone's voice ranged clearly out through his mind. Whipping his head around wildly, eyes scrutinizing through the veil of rain. Nothing, not even a stray cat walked into his line of vision. Rubbing his cold hands against his eyes, deciding to blame it all on the lack of sleep.  
_  
You won't find me on the ground; I'm somewhere you can't see. _

Fucking great he was only twenty-five and already he was cracking at the seams. Not wanting to take a chance someone was near by, he broke out into a fast run. Water sprayed up as his shoes hit the wet cement, making snapping sounds while he traveled down the empty, dark streets.

_There's no way you're going to escape, if you surrender now we won't use force. _

What the hell was going on? Heart pounded wildly against his rip cage, drowning out the sounds of his heavy breathing and the constant rain fall. Everything rushed by him in a mad daze, he could not remember a time when he was this scared. Not even in his deepest nightmare, did he ever experience the frightful adrenaline coursing through his veins. Out there in the darkness, was a force unknown to him, a force that was hunting him down easily.

He slipped on a puddle of mud, and fell face first onto the concrete. Grimacing at the shooting pain in his shoulder, when he weakly tried to stand up again, only to slip once again into the puddle. Lying there, he gasped when metal with its cold coils wrapped around his waist. The freezing touch of metal slipped up his body, a metallic snake giving its victim a death hug. Wiggling around frantically like a fly caught in a spider's web, but it was no use he was trapped.

Footsteps up the alleyway vibrated off the high walls.

The rain continued to pour, making it hard for him to see two feet in front of him. But in the freezing gloom of the night, he made out two dark figure approaching.

Thrashing around wildly, the metal only became tighter, as he coughed out for air. Suddenly the footsteps stop, craning his neck he looked up to faceless creatures wrapped in the darkness of the city. One crouched down on its heels and from the fading light of a lamppost not too far off, he could barley makes out the features.

The cute girl from the commercials stared at him, as if he were some sort of interesting specimen from an experiment. All at once he realized he was wrong about a lot of things, her eyes weren't innocent. They were an indifferent blue, that felt no shame about his fate.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Usagi stretched out her arms, not liking the sound of the pops of her old joints moving. For the past hour she and her partner, had been doing paper work. Well actually he had been doing paper work, she had merely watched trying to look like she was doing something. Scratching the back of her neck, dozy royal blue eyes wandered around the office. Trails of raindrops slid down the windows, sparkling against the light of the morning sun. All the desks were empty at the moment, even though everyone was never here at the same time it was weird that no one had come back.

And a little boring as well, she yawned and felt no need to be polite and cover her mouth. Usagi was a beautiful woman for her age, deep golden hair spun into two twin buns with streamers coming down from each side. She was a little short, a topic that was a sore spot for her. She dressed in a simple light blue skirt, with a white fluffy sweater. She knew that they weren't the best clothes for a Guardian, but she liked them.

She tried to balance a pencil on the bridge of her nose, only to have in fall down on her lap. She let out a moan of frustration, on days like these she felt like doing nothing. Her blue eyes roamed to where her partner, was busy doing work and ignoring her antics. His face was stern, but she could not say he wasn't handsome, he would look cuter if he smiled though. Rich chocolate brown locks fell over his deep midnight blue eyes.

'Oh lord' she sighed in her head, how could she even think of Heero Yuy in that way. The man could drown a litter of puppies and you would get no reaction out of him.

"Hey Tsukino, Yuy come in here a moment!"

The sudden command ripped the young girl out of her stupor, with a yelp she lost balance on her chair, waving her arms around madly until at last she came down in a thud.

"OOWWWWIIIEEEEEEE!"

Closing his laptop quietly without checking to see if the young girl was okay, grabbing his black coat and walked by without acknowledging the young girl. Through teary eyes Usagi watched her partner walk away upside down, wondering how she could ever think one nice thing about the steel hearted man. Sadly she had to admit he looked good in a three-piece suit.

Setsuna watched the scene with weary eyes; at times such as this she wondered whatever possessed her to team the two of them up. Yuy would rather work alone, and Tsukino would rather not work at all. It was a match made in hell.

"I've just send this around to everyone, but since the two of you are here you might as well get the scoop."

Usagi whimpered, while rubbing the tender spot on her head, dragged her feet slowly towards them. Glancing up at the well elegant Setsuna, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Setsuna was every bit of a lady, from the graceful way she could walk in high heels, to how she flipped her dark evergreen hair easily over her shoulder. The world could be terribly unfair at times, how come she could put on make up perfectly in probably two minutes time, or be able to move her long legs in that fashionable mauve business skirt suit.

"Tsukino-san are you alright?"

Sestuna regarded the slouched teen with dark red wine eyes, with a slightly nervous expression on her face. Resisting the urge to comfort the young girl, in order to prevent her from further embarrassment. Yet now Tsukino seemed to be gathering a large amount of dark energy, as her faced glowered angrily at something. Upon hearing another's voice the blue eyes perked up again, and the blonde grinned widely.

"Oh! Heh heh sorry Meioh-san my mind must be out somewhere in the sky ahaha!"

Starring at her blankly for a second the older woman softly answered "Very well then, but perhaps you should go home and rest Tsukino-san."

"She's fine" Heero murmured, as he walked off into the briefing room.

"HEY YOU! I think I can decide for myself whether or not, I'm fine!" yelling loudly as she stalked after him, her body emitting a rather large flame of hatred.

The briefing room, was not the liveliest room at Headquarters. The only thing it held, was a long table with eleven chairs running up and down the sides. The table was a cold grey steel, that gave off a blue hue from the darken lights above. In the middle of it, was a black sphere with crystals pentagons covering it surface.

"We just reached news from the Organization that; the next threat is the collection of the Perfect Newt types."

"Perfect New Types" Usagi echoed, as she sat her self down on one of the black chairs.

"Yes, they're considered perfect because both of their parents were New Types." Setsuna replied behind Usagi, then went to her place in the main chair at the head of the table. Leaning forward with her long fingers laced together, the shadows playing off her sharp features. Usagi felt a chill crawl up her back from the base of her spine; Setsuna could be very imposing when she wanted to be.

"Since New Types have been recognized as real, we have been trying to prevent New Types from ever mating with other New Types. Actually we would prefer if the didn't mate at all, and that's why we have them all under surveillance."

With a few clicks on the key board in front of her, the orb moved like a roving eye until one crystal pentagon burst into a bright light. A projection came up, lists upon lists of names appeared against a green background. "Here is every single known New Type, there are very few who are not recorded in our archives."

"Do we know all the Perfect New Types?"

Flinching in her seat at the deep voice coming from behind her, laughing nervously at her heart that had skipped a few beats. "Tsukino are you sure you're okay?" The motherly voice of Setsuna made Usagi's cheeks burn, though Setsuna conveyed no worry, nor annoyance. Nodding stiffly not wanting to appear childish, for some reason her nerves were on the edge today.

"Unfortunately it's a hard thing to trace; New Types are more aware of us then they had been before. There are times when they slip through our defenses; Mizuno-san has been burning the midnight oil trying to find them. At the time she has been only able to locate one."

More sounds of clicking, as a yellow bar scrolled down all of the names until it reached one.

Taka, Joe

A soft beep went off as the name flashed, and Joe's file came into full view for them to see. He couldn't have been older then twenty-five, with stringy brown hair and shrewd eyes that pierced through dirty glasses. "I'm sending you two on this case; Winner and Aino will be picking up the new guy."

Usagi stared with wide eyes; her eyes brows creased together in confusion "a new guy? How come we haven't heard about this?" Setsuna's eyes didn't so much as flicker over to Usagi's, Heero also seemed to ignore her question.

"I must stress to you the importance of finding the Perfect New Types, it has been rumored that someone wants to collect them all." Shifting a leg to cross over on the other side, pausing in her speech to stare down the two Guardians in front of her. "And if he's able to, then we have a serious situation on our hands. Their powers will prove useful, and to have them running around without us knowing is not acceptable."

Sitting there in the dark room, Usagi was torn between heeding the wise warning of her leader, or lashing out in anger. Setsuna always told them whenever a new member was coming, so why the lack of communication? Heero on the other didn't seem to feel any unease, just glared at of the man on the screen, as if analyzing every single detail.

"I trust that you understand the importance of this mission."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Argh! I hate her!"

Kicking the side of the elevator, Usagi fumed her anger on the previous meeting with Setsuna. Raising her eyes up to her stoic partner, who was currently starring intently at the closed doors. When seeing that her outburst got no true reaction, she slumped into the elevator wall.

"Doesn't it annoy you? The way Setsuna can calmly talk out New Types, as though we are the ones in the wrong?"

"Why does it bother you?" Heero asked titling his head over at her, his expression told that he did not really care about her opinion. More or less him trying to make her shut up.

"Because I' am a New Type, and so are you! And every single other Guardian that works here, I joined this organization to help protect. Not to become a New Type hunter!"

The two stared at each other, daring the other one to protest on their beliefs. The elevator music played with its unemotional tinkering, clashing with the intensity that now filled the small room. Usagi blue eyes glared dangerously at his passive midnight blue that never faltered for a moment.

Sighing in disgust and a sudden tiredness that washed over her, Usagi turned away hair swinging into Heero's face. Gazing over her shoulder to give him a weak smile, not expecting Heero to offer any peace offering to quell the war that had erupted between them.

"I wonder what the new guy is going to be like" she questioned looking straight into the fluorescent lights above, wishing that all her problems could burn away in a pure white light.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I hate this job" Minako moaned while crushing a pop can in her hands, then altered its body to form a steel flower shining in the morning light. Not caring if everyone at the airport stared at the infuriated blonde, some with shock other in disgust at the fact a New Type was allowed to walk amongst humans.

"Now, now Miss. Minako you don't really mean that" Quatre reasoned softly, watching his partner with mild amusement. Whirling on the unsuspecting young man, strands of blonde hair falling into her face. Quatre had to resist tucking them behind her ear, but that was a lovers touch, and he and Miss. Minako were not lovers. Yet he could not help but want to sooth her raging emotions, that churned widly in her heart. If by chance without her noticing, sneak into her mind to find out...

_ARE YOU IN MY MIND QUATRE!_

"No! Of course not Miss. Minako I would never go into your mind" protesting feebly hoping that his weak smile would cover up his earlier intentions, raising a pale hand to massage his face. Watching with concern Minako decided to leave him be for awhile, and leaned back into the plastic chair. Quatre seemed so frail at times with his white gold locks in such a cute schoolboy's hairstyle, bright blue eyes like the stars that shone through the night. He was always so gentle with her, most people would loose their temper with her.

Even if he didn't see it her partner did mean a lot to her. The case was probably that he just saw her as some younger sister, nothing that would come close to dating material. They had known each other since she was six, and he was ten. Ten long anxious years had gone by and he still called her Miss. Minako.

Fingering the gold heart shaped chain around her waist, she scanned the crowd for the new Guardian. Glancing quickly over at Quatre, his eyes were closed as if he were in meditation. Figuring that he must be searching through the crowd trying to locate the mind of their late newcomer. Minako sometimes wished she had Quatre mind powers, being able to hear people's thoughts, finding a person almost anywhere within a ten mile radius, to move objects with his mind. Next to him, her New Type power was pretty pathetic, probably why was she was teamed up with him. All she could do was bend metal to her every will, break down its molecular structure to whatever she wanted.

"I found him" Quatre confirmed, standing up adjusting his blue waistcoat, and brushing dust off the matching pair of pants. Minako nodded getting up as well, stretching her body by bending forward, hoping Quatre didn't hear her joints pop. In a quick moment she thought that Quatre was gazing at her, then by the time she had turned back his attention was else where. She would really like to read his mind; maybe even put some naughty thoughts into there. Minako grinned from ear to ear, off in her own land not noticing that the newcomer had arrived, and was introducing himself.

"Hello my name is Trowa Barton."

VVVVVVVVVVV

" I just do not understand the need of one more member." Setsuna stated to the screen high above her head, gazing at the shadowed figure. Sitting quietly at her desk with a serious face, trying to control the frustration to result in a verbal assault to her superior. "The team I have now is more then efficient to the needs of the Organization; we have yet to let you down."

"I know that Meioh-san, but please try and understand we believe that Barton will be a big help."

"Sir, you realize that he could be from the Barton Foundation!"

"Yes I do, and that's why I feel it will be a good idea for all if he stays there" the voice responded smoothly at the distressed Setsuna, breaking down her will with every carefully pronounced word..

"My main concern is for my team" Sestuna cursed herself for showing her one weak side to her strong personality, blown away at our she was openly discussing her darkest worries.

"Meioh-san may I remind you that you are a professional, and that you must concentrate on the mission, nothing more." The voice turned stern, and all its warm liquid qualities were gone and were replaced with a steely tenor. Setsuna eyes hardened, pushing back the thoughts that protested what she was about to do next.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Kushranada-sama."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well there you have it; you're oh so evil New Type" Usagi mumbled arms crossed over her chest as she stared with an exasperated expression. Joe stood in front of one of the crane machine games, surrounded by excited little children. They all cheered as he retrieved another toy, from the piles of colorful creatures inside the clear plastic box. The late afternoon sun began to set streaking the sky with shades of fiery reds. The colors tainted the window outside, giving their reflections a red tint.

Heero ignored her by studying Joe, those cold eyes calculating attacks in their unassuming depths. Realizing that the likelihood of dragging him out of the arcade without causing a scene was slim to none. At all times Guardians had to make their actions unknown to the general public, ignorance was true bliss from the harsh reality.

"Soooo, what did you find out?" Usagi questioned her voice returning to its normal tone, despite her still being ticked off at him from the incident earlier this morning. Reaching forward to touch the glass with the pads of her fingertips; her reflection mimicked the action, for one second it appeared as though two hands had meet each other at the middle.

"He comes here about every second day or so, the other days he goes to different arcades. Spending his time at crane machines such as these, winning toys." not taking his eyes of Joe, who was now with a wide grin, gave a little girl a pink elephant.

"Horrible man, people like him should be locked away."

"Then when he's done, he takes the toys that he collected down to the children's hospital."

Usagi balled her hand into a fist against the window; clear blue eyes became cloudy with anger. At Setsuna's attitiude from this moring, the cold way Heero was describing Joe Taka like he meant nothing, and why this fate had to be placed before them.

"Heero do we really..."

"We have to achieve our mission, and if you don't stop betraying the Organization I will have to report you." Those words were no where near the comforting expressions she had been hoping for, her heart sank as he literally turned his back on her. Standing there silently eyes moving back to the little girl cradling her new elephant, voices from the past that would not remain where they belonged.

_"ALL YOU NEW TYPES ARE THE SAME!" _

"YOU'RE EVIL, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE POWERS WE SHOULD BE SCARED OF YOU!"

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT YOUR PEOPLE, NEW TYPES SHOULD BE WIPED OUT!"

A dread of darkness closing in grew in her mind, the thick smell of mud and a coldness that encased her entire body. Sighing under her breath in aggravation, taking one last look at the smiling Joe to the children around him. Never did she think that one day, her job would to break such bonds between humanity and New Types. There were so few of them left, hatred and ignorance seemed to be an unstoppable force. Closing her eyes in an unheard apology, she followed Heero to go complete her mission.

"Heero!" calling out to his retreating form, smiling when he stopped waiting for her to catch up with him.

"If we do this, you must promise me something..."

Heero craned his neck slightly, glancing at the panting girl over his shoulders. In all their tines together he never heard her use such a grave and serious voice before. It was hard to ignore her erratic personality traits, even when she was depressed or angry she did it with passion. Some people would think that was a formidable quality, he just saw it as her acting like a drama queen.

Was she perhaps finally taking their mission seriously?

"That after...we go out for doughnuts."

An honest grin crossed her flushed face, giggling lowly at his stony expression she skipped in front of him signing a loud that meant nothing. Watching her childish manners he couldn't help but shake his head, some things in life never gave way to change.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Joe whistled as he walked down the street, loving the comforting bounce of the toys in the sack slung over his shoulder. Today was a pretty good day, he could have done better, but he could have done worse. Raising his head, he watched the moon play peek-a-boo through the branches of the trees overhead.

He felt happy to be alive, happy to be using his powers to help others. Adjusting his glasses, that really didn't need to be, he went off on his merry way.

The streets were empty, but he could hear the sounds of televisions and the smells of cooked meals. It made him feel lonely, yet at the same time consoled him by the consistency of it all.

A flash of white then came into his vision, blinking his eyes trying to get over the shock. He stared down, to see a single white feather on the ground. Stooping down, he picked it up and marveled at how white it was it seemed to almost glow. Standing there in silence, listening to the sounds of any birds but heard nothing.

What kind of bird could have this large of a feather anyways?

Deciding now was not the time for questions that most likely wouldn't be answered, placing his hand on the cold pavement and pushed himself upright. Ignoring the way his joints creaked in his legs, like an un-oiled machine that was put to work too hard. Sad that he was twenty five going on eighty.

Twisting his body around, he tried to see what the source of the feather was. He then felt his skin crawl for a brief moment, and his instincts then kicked into high gear. Snapping his head to the right, he saw the most beautiful sight.

A young girl stood on top of a four-story building, the moonlight made her skin glowed a soft white. Expressive eyes gazed at him mixed with pity, shame, and streaks of determination. The wind picked up, and her long pigtails blew in front of her face concealing its loveliness. But what got him the most, were the gigantic angel wings that spread out behind her.

No longer could he control the muscles of his jaw, as they hit the ground in disbelief. Another New Type just like him, and one of the prettiest ones he ever saw. Yet why was she standing there watching him, with her wings for all to see. Didn't she realize that someone could see her, and if she got into trouble a Guardian may come to arrest her.

Guardians...

What strange enigmas they were New Types that hunted and captured other New Types for the sake of all New Types. They had often been urban legend, no one really believed that they really existed. They only there was proof of their existence, were those damn commercials that played on the large Vids on city streets.

_"You better beware all you New Types out there! Never use your powers for evil, or else Miss. V will get you!" _

This girl reminded him of Miss. V, with the blonde hair and same girlish figure. Yet there was something else about her, a magical aurora, an unearthly presence that made him breathless.

The sound of footsteps shattered the days dream he had been in, whirling around to see the interloper. Dropping his bag in shock, the toys spilled out everywhere as if it were a stomach that had been split open. The man was the exact opposite of the girl; darkness surrounded him. Every move he made were that of a killer, a murderer, and a man who did not flinch at the sight of blood. Dressed in a simple black trench coat and pants, his white shirt contrasting to the rest of the outfit. Sharp blue eyes stared at him, from under dark brown bangs. When his eyes connected with the cold blue steel, Joe felt naked, every secret he had was being stripped from his soul for all to see.

"Joe Taka?"

His breathing became heavier as his chest tightened, Joe could feel his palms become moist form anxiety. "You have to come with us now..." The voice was cool and unfeeling, though he wanted to obey its command for it promised pain if he resisted. In that moment upon hearing that voice, the realization of how hopeless he was hit, and it hit hard.

Strong feelings then began to rise in his mind, a deep shame that turned into anger. It rushed through his veins like some sort of drug that gave him back his courage. Wondering at their audacity, that they dared to hunt down their fellow New Types. He hadn't done a thing wrong, and they were still going to prosecute him. What was worse, was that they were New Types as well, he never felt more betrayed.

Usagi and Heero shared a quick glance, as they both noticed pebbles on the ground quiver.

"YOU GUARDIAN SCUM!"

The earth began to shake as if acting out his emotions, an uncontrollable violence that came from deep within the heart of man. Quickly without hesitation Heero jumped high into the air where his angel counterpart watched with fearful eyes.

Shouting with all his might, the ground gave a jerk, followed by a large cloud of dust to blind their vision. Then steeping on the forgotten stuff toys, he ran down the street ignoring the cries of people whose houses had just been given a good shake.

Sprinting with all his might, the adrenaline still pumping through his blood stream gave him the strength to keep up a fast pace. He would never let them take him down; he was innocent dammit!

The sound of the wind passing through wings, caught his attention as a low humming swoosh, came near his head. Stopping abruptly, he paused for a second to watch in amazement as she graceful turned upwards to the sky her wings beating lightly against the soft wind. She turned around, wings moving past in a quick motion.

Innocence emitted from her, and he wanted to run to her for protection and love. He doubted it was true, that was probably her plan was for him to break down. Clenching his eyes shut, the Earth moved beneath him, the ground splintering and cracking. Bringing his hand down as he slammed his fist onto the ground, large shards of rocks burst from the ground right to her.

He laughed wildly, as the clouds of rock debris began to settle. Through the midst of chaos he felt the satisfying sound of rock cutting human flesh, it reminded him of the time he killed off that group of punks when he was a kid. They were asking for it, and once again the pride of knowing you ended a life coursed through his mind.

When he could finally see his surroundings, with fanatical glee he searched for her dead body. If she weren't he would pound her into the earth, until her bones were crushed and those pretty little wings were drenched in red blood.

The image that came to view was one that he did not like at all; in fact the girl hadn't even been struck. She was being cradled in the arms of a man, whose figure was shrouded by the night's blanket of shadows. Eyes wide with surprise, the girl stared at her savoir in amazement. Gently she was placed on the ground, standing up right in a rigid position. Her clothes tattered, arms and legs covered in thin red lines.

Slowly the new comer advanced towards him, dressed in simple blue jeans and a black turtleneck. He was fairly tall, though they were hidden he could see the taunt muscles beneath the folds of his clothes. This was not like the man before; the newcomer held a deadly silence. Steeping out into the light a lean face stared at him, with one jade green eye that had the ferociousness of a lion. Light chestnut brown hair covered half his face, obscure him from the world.

Tiny rivers of blood traveled down to his loosely balled hand, a pool of blood had gathered around him. Even still he gave no reaction to the pain, just merely gazed at him with a little to no interest. Joe now felt fear, a fear that he had never in his life felt before.

Screams ripped through the night, as Joe grabbed his head and shook it violently.

He couldn't get out!

Out of nowhere, with no warning he found himself stuck inside a crane machine. Pounding hard on the plastic walls till his hands turned a furious red, yet despite his effort they only vibrated under his attacks. Only darkness stretched out before him, crying loudly he curled himself around one of the humongous toys inside with him.

With surprised blue eyes Usagi watched in horror as Joe began to beat the air, like he was doing an impression of a mime gone mad. Gaping in revulsion she turned her attention back to her rescuer, whose eyes were closed as his one hand was placed lightly on his arm.

Raising the hand up, the crimson blood shone against the moonlight.

**Amy-Star:** Oh my god I actually finished! Good night all! Drop a review if you feel up to it :D

This chapter features the profile of...USAGI TSUKINO!

**Name: **Usagi Tsukino

**Name Meaning: **Rabbit on the Moon

**Birthday:** June 30

**Blood Type: **O

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Power: **The ability to sprout wings from her back, enabling her to fly

**Age:**16

**Gender: **Female

**Hair colour: **Golden blonde

**Eye colour: **Sapphire blue

**Strong points: **Generous, kind, loves anyone(except for mean people ;P) and everything, cheerful

**Weak Points: **Naive, can be too trusting, lazy, complains a little too often

**Fear: **Thunder storms

**Pet Peeve: **People who steal her food, or make fun of her

**Dreams: **Of becoming a bride

**Hobbies: **Eating, reading comics, shopping, boy watching

Out of all of the Guardians Usagi is defiantly the laziest, and least likely to do any of her paper work. Perky from dawn and till dusk, she acts as if she's constantly on a caffeine rush. She has conflicts with her job and wonders if what she's doing is the right thing. Yet she can't help but smile and skip her way through, and you can't help but love her for it. Everyone at headquarters treats her like a little child, and in one way or another finds comfort in her attitude.


	2. Once a Woman Starts to Fall, She Can Nev...

**Amy-Star**: Well hello there everyone! Thanks you all for the reviews I got This is soooooo very long, Xx I need sleeeeeep.

**Sunshine Fia: **Glomps You are very right I'am indeed lucky to the fact you love my stories and reviewing. I know the feeling of typing with your hands cold, my computer is in the basement and I also have poor circulation in my hands:) Blushes you're really too kind with your words my stories are not that great, I can find better ones! Unfortunately I just finished exams Xx So I was band from the internet as well as natural light. Well at least my skin has a really creamy white complexion! Thanks once again for your awesome review!

**DevilWench: **AHA! I see that my poor skills of a writer has frightened you into silence! I WIN I WIN! lol I think I should shut up now ne? How goes it with the zombie I gave you? Thanks for reviewing my story!

**Life in Hell: **I must say that I'm a bit confused as to why, after you looked at my profile you choked on your tongue. Must be the shock of seeing so many bad stories in one place winks Sad that your life didn't flash before your eyes, or your regrets, when you died. Lucky for you that I indeed have a spare room, even more so its right by me. See in my room there's two doors one is obliviously my main door, and the second leads to the furnace room. So you can hang out there, and then you can use the computer, chase my kitty, and whatever you ghostly heart desires:)

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **YAY! Thanks for saying I'm kinda like X-Men I love X-Men, I read the comics, watch the tv show both old and new, plus own the first two movies :D That would be cool to just read the whole story all at once, but then we authors wouldn't have the fun of torturing you with cliff-hangers Nope I'm going to really try and stay with this one, if I don't you have my permission to come a kick my ass Thank you very much for you review! Enjoy!

The New Types

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Two: **Once a Woman Starts to Fall, She Can Never Go Back.

Oh tell me why

All I see is blue in my heart

Will you stay with me

Until the winds pass

**_ Forever Love: 'X/1999' Ending theme_  
**

She scratched her arms in irritation, it had been awhile since she had her last fix. Blood began to pound in her ears, as a demon scratched on the walls of her soul.

She needed it badly.

The dark alleys of the lower east side, was where the devil took his vacations. For it was truly hell on Earth, with the array of humans immersing themselves in sin and death.

Pulling down her leather skirt, she strutted down the street with the other ladies of the night. The expression always amused her, a lady of the night. There was a romantic quality to it, for something that was as far away from love as you could get. She sold her body, to anyone who was willing to pay. Nothing very beautiful about that.

God she felt her veins go dry.

So badly.

Cursing she tried to push the thoughts deep away from her mind as possible. Donny said she couldn't go in, until she made him at least five hundred. She was only at three fifty, but it had been a slow night.

She purposely splashed into a nearby mud puddle, the dark streets of the alley felt like a swamp to her. Always so damp and murky, with the smell of mildew and sludge.

A black car then pulled up, her drawn face from life reflected on its tinted windows. Purposely swaying her hips seductively, her lips thick with lipstick drew back into a smile.

"Well hello there priest, aren't we a little ways away from our church?"

Trowa opened his eyes only to be greeted by a pulsing light, directly up above him. Lazily bringing up his arm to shield him, breathing evenly for a moment.

What a way to start his new job, only five minutes in and he gets mortally wounded. Bracing himself, Trowa moved his hand down to where his side was cut opened. Expecting to at least feel bandages, and the warmth of his own blood, but instead he found nothing. Frowning deeply, Trowa checked his other side just in case.

Nothing. Not even a scar, but that was impossible.

"Hello there, and how are we feeling today?"

A gentle voice filled the silent air, soothing his once rigid nerves.

Its okay now little brother, big sister is here now...

Shaking the memory off, Trowa shifted in the stiff hospital blankets and sat up in the bed. The woman was watching him with worried ocean blue eyes, but thankfully held back giving him time to collect himself.

"You've been asleep since yesterday, orders have been given that you should stay here for awhile." She reached out towards him, her small hand touched his forehead. Trowa's first reaction would be to move away, to shy away from human contact. Then a sudden wave of warmth passed through his body, like being submerged in warm water.

Starring into her heart shaped face, her hair was an unusually colour a deep royal blue that reminded him of the sky just after twilight. She was so small, yet she moved with a fluid confidence.

"Do you feel better now, you looked a bit pale" Pulling back the intense lights from above shined behind her, as if she gave off a holy glow.

Trowa nodded feeling too exhausted to give a coherent answer, his limbs felt heavy with the burden of battle. Everything became fuzzy around the edges, and he felt his mind turn into cotton balls. Feeling himself drift back into slumber, Trowa gazed up once more at his caretaker.

"Hoooooneeeeey I'm home!" Duo announced jumping into the room, a wide grin on his face. His violet eyes searched around, only to find an un-enthusiastic Heero typing away at his computer. Duo deflated a bit, his happy mood being pooped like it was a balloon.

"Geeze don't everyone rush up at once" he grumbled, running a hand through his boyish bangs. A gesture that irked Heero as he watched, Heero saw Duo as someone who cared too much about their appearance. To Duo one of the most important things in his life was his hair, always carefully taken care of. Longer then Heero thought was regulation, so long that he had to tie it back in a braid. Wasn't he worried that maybe a enemy would grab a hold of it, or it would get in his way?

Then again this was Duo Maxwell he was dealing with, a pretty boy that he doubted had any more substance to him, then a pop song from the radio. Both of them were annoying to Heero, and you could never get either out of your head. The only thing he agreed with Duo was how he dressed, just a simple dress shit, slacks, and a trench coat of course all in black.

"Hey, hey everybody we're back!" Makoto stepped in from behind Duo, her strong athletic body almost as tall as his. Emerald green eyes, as deep as the grooves in a rain forest jungle searched the empty room. She swung her head back and forth, auburn brown hair down up in a pony tail swished back and forth. Her outfit was a pair of black form fitting jeans, as well as a black tank top. A simple green jean coat, that matched her eyes stood out from the rest of her outfit.

"Don't bother Mako-Chan, they're all not here" Duo pouted crossing his arms over his chest, acting the part of a fuming five year old who didn't get his way.

"They probably all left once they realized you were coming back D-chan" Makoto breathed under her breath, sighing as she stared at the empty room rather depressed.

"Excuuuuse me! Maybe its you that everyone has a problem with!" Duo accused, jabbing his finger into her chest. Makoto stared him straight in the eye, her hands at her hips as she gave him a come-on-now look. Usagi who just came from getting coffee watched the exchanged, wishing for a second she felt that relaxed around her partner.

Then as if he zeroed in on another life form, Duo whirled around with his eyes wide open.

"Usagi my love!"

Usagi broke into giggles, as she mimicked his gesture, "Duo my one and only!"

They both crossed the room, in a slow motion dramatic way that any director of a romance movie would be jealous of. Once they finally met, Usagi jumped into his arms hugging him fiercely. And as both Makoto and Heero predicted the fresh hot coffee was flung into the air, then it rain back down on the two idiots,

"OWWWIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Makoto sighed, sweatdropping at the weird scene before her as Duo and Usagi did a strange dance of pain.

"What a couple of idiots..."

Both Usagi and Duo whined as Makoto rubbed cream wherever the scolding coffee fell on them. "Aieeee Makoto be more gentle" Usagi cried, tears forming at her eyes.

"Yea you brute, you're never going to get a guy in bed with you if you're this rough" Duo seconded, only to be answered by smack on the head.

They all sat gathered around Heero's desk, any hope of him finishing his work now was long gone. "Hey why didn't Ami come down to heal us?" Usagi asked, as she gently poked the green cream on her arm.

"First" Makoto started bring up one of her fingers, '"Ami just had to heal the new guy Trowa, who got seriously injured." Usagi bowed her head in embarrassment of that, hoping Duo and Makoto hadn't heard about her recent failure. "Second" the second finger came up, "Ami shouldn't waste her powers on some klutzy idiots."

"HEY!"

"THAT WAS MEAN!"

"Oh spare me your whining" Makoto begged, screwing the lid back on the cream container. "So what have you guys been up to? Its been awhile since we've been here, where is everyone?"

Usagi tapped her chin as she tried to remember, "well last I heard from Minako and Quatre, was that they were going to visit some TV guy."

Duo snorted, "must be hard for them, with Minako always getting to be on TV."

Makoto gave him another hit upside the head, "Baka she's just important to this team, even if she doesn't go arresting all the time."

Duo mumbled something about her messing his hair, then leaned forward to Heero and Usagi. "Have either of you heard from Rei and Wufei, we haven't spoken to them in weeks."

Usagi shook her head, and Heero lack of answer said all that they needed to know.

"I hope they're okay" Makoto voiced out loud, twiddling a pencil through her fingers. "Hey do you know, who that cute guy was in the infirmary?" Duo twisted his head towards her, glaring openly at Makoto.

"Ummm yea..." Usagi started, a little bit frighten at how angry Duo was, "he saved me, he's the new guy."

"New guy huh? Can't be very good, if he's in the infirmary on the first day" he then ducked behind Heero, to avoid Makoto fists.

"I wonder why we need a new guy anyway?" Makoto questioned, scowling at the cowering Duo. They all paused and took the question in, none of them could come up with an answer. It had been years since anyone new came, then out of nowhere, this new guy showed up.

"Well we can't stay long unfortunately, Setsuna that slave driver just gave us a new mission." Duo sighed, banging his head on the desk. "I wanna goooo to sleeeeeeep" he moaned in a baby voice, making Makoto roll her eyes.

"You got plenty of sleep with that blonde back at the hotel" Makoto seethed at him, fire igniting in her eyes. Duo smirked, propping himself up on the table with one arm, violet eyes dancing with mirth.

"What's the matter Mako-Chan, you wish it was you instead of her?"

Usagi blushed deeply at their conversation, not wanting to really know what Duo had done. She gasped as Makoto bolted up, her body shaking as if trying to hold back her wrath. Sparks of lighting flickered by her hands, and the lights above wavered under her fury. Duo realizing what he had done, yelped as he brought his arms up to protect his hair. They all expected her to proceed and beat the living crap out of him, but instead she spun on her feet and marched out the door.

Duo blinked in surprise, and even Heero appeared to be some what puzzled by her reaction. Duo just threw them a coy smile, and trotted out after Makoto like a puppy to its master.

"Its so funny both madly in love with the other, yet neither is willing to admit it" Usagi sighed, her eyes glistening with the idea of forbidden love. Heero merely brought his coffee cup to his lips, and began to start typing away on his key board.

"Hey Mako-Chan wait up!" Duo called, his trench coat flapping as he ran to her. He could tell that Makoto's anger had wane a bit, but he still shouldn't push it. Duo didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that, the truth was he wished that Makoto would want to go to bed with him. Too bad she hated his guts half the time, then again even if there was a slightest chance she did like him. There would be no way in hell that he'd tell her, when he made love to other woman he only thought of her.

I had sex with them, because I'm in love with you. That was his poorly established logic, which was probably the reason they weren't together.

A group of children ran past them, enjoying the few moments of summer weather before autumn would come. Maybe he should try doing that with Makoto, since come Autumn she would be going back to school as well. All of the others girls too, Minako, Rei, Usagi, and Ami, and without them Headquarters always seemed empty.

"You're not still mad are you?"

Makoto raised her head, Duo flinched as he saw the pain swirling in her green eyes. I only want to make you happy, but I always end up making you cry. "No..." she whispered, rubbing her forehead with her palms. Duo nodded reasoning in his head that he better not speak anymore, he already did enough damage today.

"Did you hear who we're going after?"

Duo inclined his head towards her, as the two of them slowly made their way down the busy street. The fragrance of summer, was barely there amongst the gases of human civilization. Headquarters was placed smack dab, in the middle of a rung down area. Not exactly a ghetto, but defiantly not a shinning suburban area. Setsuna informed them it was because, this way no one would suspect them. Duo always said it was because they were cheap, and low on funds.

"No, why?" Yes that's it, say as little as possible less chance of saying something stupid. She cracked her knuckles, a habit she would always do when she was nervous. Duo had to resist gathering her into his arms, stroking her silky hair, then...okay better stop it right there.

"Its a priest" Makoto said lowly, like she was worried someone behind them might hear, "its not what you think, he comes from a different church."

Duo remained silent, deciding now was not a good time to bring up their past. "Do you maybe want to ask Setsuna to pass this to someone else?"

Makoto stopped abruptly her muscles tensing up, mouth curling into a sad smirk. "No that's the last thing I want to do, don't worry about me" she gave him a bright smile, that pulled at his heart knowing that it was all fake.

He raised his face to the shinning sun, "too bad it was such a nice day."

Trowa blinked as he stared at the window at the far end of the room from him, a blue bird flew by casting its shadow upon the floor of the infirmary.

Blue bird of happiness.

His eyes quickly shifted over to where Ami, was currently writing on a bronze tinted bottle. As if feeling his eyes on her, a small tint of blush crossed her cheeks. Pausing for only a second, she went about her business without saying a thing.

A deep want burned inside of him, he knew who, and what she was. Yet somehow he found it difficult to believe, that someone like her could be part of this Organization.

"I wonder..."

She quickly raised her head strands of royal blue fell into her line of vision, wide blue eyes glanced over to him. Trowa's chest tightened, cursing himself internally for feeling this odd emotion around her.

"Why do you work here?"

He had almost expected a straight answer, that it would ring out loud and clear without any possible doubt. That was what he had been taught to expect, that they would die for the Organization and place their faith into it. Instead she sat there thoughtfully, tapping the pen on the bottle making a tinkling sound.

"Well I suppose, its because I thought it would be for the best."

The sun caught the bronze bottle, and for a second a bright flash blinded him. A sad smile crossed her face, as she put the bottle gently on the table beside her.

"Best for whom I wonder" Trowa mused, narrowing his olive green eyes at her.

Ami decided not to ask that, wracking her brain for something else they could talk about. "I'm curious to know what your powers are, Setsuna didn't mention it to us."

The young man stared at the for a moment, green eyes searching through the layers of her soul. Then he laid back, as if satisfied he closed his eyes. Ami was taken back, Trowa appeared as if he just went back to sleep. Then in a rush, Ami came face to face with an outstretched ocean. The never ending deep blue, sparkled under the bright sun that warmed her skin. Ami felt her feet cushioned under soft white sand, hearing the waves wash against the shore. Seagalls called up above her, on their endless search for food. She breathed in the strong salty aroma, mixed with a earthy smell.

She turned to Trowa who was to her surprise, standing up fully clothed.

"Can you transport people?" Ami shivered with joy, as she felt spray form the ocean land on her skin.

Trowa shook his head and gave off a bitter smile, raising his hand and waved off the scene. Once again they were back in the infirmary, and a low ache resided in Ami's heart.

"I can make illusions, I can make you believe that a swarm of bees are killing you, or you're stuck in a coffin. Whatever I see through my mind, I can make a reality." He turned towards the window, and Ami gazed in wonder.

"That's such an awesome power, I'd love to have that ability!"

Trowa turned back, his one visible eye was wide with surprise. "Not really, I use this power to kill people, and nothing that can kill is a good thing." Ami tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms in deep thought.

"But I thought you only made illusions?" She moved closer, her eyes shinning with curiosity. Trowa felt a little self conscious around her, not many people found his power interesting.

"Whatever the mind believes to be real, it will make it real. There's nothing good about it, and even if it did make people happy it be a fake happiness."

"Well it made me happy, I love the sea and haven't seen it since I was a child" she clasped her hands together over her heart, "it was like a fond memory, to me it was real." Ocean blue eyes were filled with gratitude, as she gave him a gentle smile.

"If the mind can make a illusion of death and pain real, can it not make a image that fills the heart with joy?"

"This can't be it" Duo bellyached, raising his head up to stare at the high bell tower.

"Well it is, and I suggest you get over yourself" Makoto sighed, double checking the map on her cell phone.

A dark cloud covered the sun for a moment, as shadows crept up the stone walls of the church. Like silent assassins, waiting to kill off any form of light. It was unusually silent, and the stained glass windows were dark.

"So this guy is a Perfect New Type eh? You would think that he'd be out using his powers, to take over the world."

Makoto rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow at his comment, "I think you should stop reading comic books." Staring ahead of him, she took the first steps towards the church. Duo had to hand it to her, this was a weird situation for them. Though somehow Makoto had managed to carry on, as if nothing was wrong. Shrugging his shoulders, not wanting to be left behind Duo followed her.

The inside of the church was musty, with a heavy stale air filled with dust. Row upon rows of wooden pews, were lined perfectly in the room. The high valuated ceilings, gave it a open space feel to it. Walking around casually, with his hands down his pockets Duo browsed the paintings on the walls. Pictures of angels with their wide spread wings, soft features that could belong to either a man or a woman. As the stood proudly, the bright light of god shined.

Shifting his eyes, he saw sinners burning in the flames of hell, small eyed demons danced merrily around the tortured.

I'm like them he mused, I seem to get an enjoyment from suffering.

"Hey Duo!"

Duo glanced away from the scenes, to see Makoto poking her head from behind a corner. "I found the guy's office" giving a wide mischievous grin, she ducked away as he heard her retreating footsteps.

Taking one last look, at the mural Duo once again followed her lead.

The church had not been looked after for awhile, it seemed that only the spiders came to service. He wondered if maybe the guy was a bit crazy, staying here by himself.

"I see you have come."

Duo whirled around, eyes flashing wildly ready to meet on any attacker. There stood a priest, who's appearance was terribly normal looking. His mud brown hair, grew off to the side a bit. Emotionless grey eyes stared at Duo, as they regarded him. The shabby black robes, hanged off his thin body as if they were two sizes too big.

Well at least he didn't seem strange or anything.

"Have you come to repent for your sins?"

Duo snorted, loosening his body a little sensing no hostility from the priest.

"Depends how long you can sit and listen _father_" he hadn't attended to slur out father, he didn't feel any resentment towards the man.

"A lengthy time my son, the sinners have long since stopped screaming." The man shifted a bit, Duo instantly went back into fighting position. There was something strange about this man, yet he couldn't place his fingers on it. His instincts were telling him, there was more to this man then at first glance.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The sinners, they don't scream anymore. I suppose they might have repented from their ways, but this I doubt." He pulled out a watch from his pocket, stared at the small ticking hands for a second. "God blessed me with a gift, I have the strength of god in me" he turned to Duo slowly, "do you wish to see that strength?"

Duo didn't answer, something about this guy emitted nothing but bad vibes. The priest's eyes then widened, pupils dilated to small pinpoints, looking as if he saw Duo for the first time,

"You, you have the devil inside of you I can see his smiling face!"

Of course only her 'the amazing no sense direction girl', could get lost in a church. Makoto growled as she kicked a nearby wall, and now Duo was nowhere in sight. She had been wandering around, going farther and farther into the bowels of this building. Glaring at the darkness ahead, she continued to venture forth into the unknown.

Finally she found a door, resisting the urge to scream like a giddy school girl. She ran and tried to open the large oak door, fumbling around in the dark for the knob. Only finding a heavy lead ring on the door, she gave it a strong tug. Surprised when she couldn't even make it budge, especially since she did so much martial arts training.

Placing her foot on the wall beside it, she leaned back as far as she could pulling on the ring. Gritting her teeth, her hands burned from gripping the cold metal. Finally releasing it, Makoto wiped a stray brown lock from her forehead.

"Ah screw this!"

Closed her eyes in concentration, sparks of electricity began to dance around her. Balling her hands at her sides, the electricity increased coursing through her body. Eyes snapped open, glazed with a fogging film of dark distant storm clouds. Yelling she unleashed a blast of lighting at the door back it crackle beneath her power.

A large burn mark was left in its wake, but other than that still nothing. Growling in frustration, Makoto placed her hands on the door, throwing her head back to blast another surge. The door exploded, Makoto crossed her arms and covered her face, to protect it from the splinters flying at her.

Only a small piece hanged from the hinges, while the rest of it laid scattered on the floor. Well that's one way to get firewood.

Stepping through the mess she caused, she walked into the dark room.

The first thing to hit was the smell, with such power it almost knocked her down. Covering her nose and mouth, in a feeble attempt to block the smell. It took awhile for her to adjust to the light, which came from a single candle resting on a table. Makoto moved around, trying to feel anything that resembled a light switch. Her foot then a wooden box, and for a second she lost balance. Makoto's breath caught for a second, as she feel down over a small ledge. Into a pit filled with rotten corpses, the smell was now so intense her mind burned.

Makoto hold back the urge to scream, as she fumbled through the sea dead bodies. She coughed violently, feeling the bile rise up in her throat again. Oh god the smell was beyond anything, Makoto felt it surround her everywhere. Making her mouth dry up and feel sour, her eyes to water at the edges. Feeling around so she could get a grip, her hand went straight through someone's stomach. The body had the consistency of pudding.

Her eyes dilated, as a dead scream buried it self in the back of her throat.

Duo knew what he had to do, as he felt the wind from the large pillar whizzing by his face. This priest should have become a wrestler, it was safe to assume that this New Type had the power of strength. A voice whispered deadly secrets in his mind, crooning that he needed to use his powers.

Setsuna called him the most interesting mutant she ever met, in someway he felt she was just trying to be nice. His power was that inside of him lived a darkness, with powers that ran free without control. To put it mildly he was a extreme Dr.Jekle and Mr. Hyde, and he couldn't control his Mr. Hyde. Shinigami that was what Makoto named it, Shinigami. Because of what he was, even though he was a Guardian he was on the top list of most deadliest New Types.

Duo cursed under his breath, as the priest with one hand picked up a large pew.

Closing his eyes he let the dams break, he had to let Shinigami out or he would never win. Dr. Jekle now went to sleep in the layers of Duo's mind, while Mr. Hyde broke free.

A sinister grin crossed Duo's face, as his eyes glowed a threatening purple.

"So you want to play you son of a bitch?"

As if the dark flames from hell erupted from beneath him, Duo laughed as the power coursed through his body.

"I will enjoy making you scream!"

The priest's eyes went wide, a demon, this was a demon from the bowels of hell! The black flames surrounded Duo, as his deadly eyes danced with a sharp glee. It wanted blood, and the songs of pain and suffering to fill the air.

Raising his hand elegantly, eye narrowed sending off a explosion of dark energy towards the Priest. The Priest screeched like a tortured crow, his clawed hands grasping at the air as if to search for God's help. Duo couldn't stop laughing as he watched the Priest roll around in torture, loving the way a body quivered in pain.

He had the power to kill off the priest now, but where was the fun in that. If he did the delicate perfumes of burning human flesh, would not reach his senses. Yes death was a truly beautiful thing, nothing could compare to the elegance of a slow death.

The man's skin began to bubble, as he slowly became a mass of melting flesh.

"Shinigami..."

His body stiffened for a second, and Duo left the beautiful scene for someone more exquisite. Duo and Shinigami shared only one common bond, they both were in loved with the same woman. Duo for Makoto's kindness, and the way she filled his heart with joy. Shinigami for the reason that he had never seen anyone so full of life, a vibrant life he could never be. If he was the God of death, then she was Goddess of life, and everyone knew death chased after life like a insane lover.

Even his dark heart twisted at his lover's eyes, well to him Makoto was his lover, even if his other foolish half didn't claim Makoto yet. They were dead, holding nothing in their green orbs. He then noticed she was dressed in blood, and her right hand was covered in human decay. A dead smell emitted from her body, and the skin he could see was chalk white.

"Bodies...smell...everywhere...I couldn't..."

Shinigami gazed at her with dark eyes, contemplating going near her. Without even looking behind him, he raised his hand silencing the echoes of the hollering priest. As the death rattle filled the silence, it seemed to have cracked Makoto's remaining sanity.

Grabbing the sides of her head, she let out a horror filled shrieked that stuck even his jaded soul.

Ami shut the window shut with a bang, stopping the cold night air from occupying the room. Shyly she swiftly glanced at the sleeping Trowa, the words he spoke earlier still chilled her insides. He was a daunting man, though he never came across loud or controlling.

Closing the sweater in the front, she hurriedly went to her desk. Deciding she would do some reading, that would hopefully take her mind off on how beautiful his eyes were.

How could she think such thoughts?

Grabbing the red leather bound book, she situated herself contentedly on her chair. Melting at the small crisp sound of the book opening, readying to dive into its pages. Books were always there for Ami, when all else failed books would never leave her. It almost seemed that books made better lovers for her, then actual men did.

So immersed in her story, she didn't hear the door open with a soft creak. Setsuna walked into the moonlight washed room, hand resting on the brass door knob. Her garnet eyes caught Ami's figure speedily, as she smiled sadly. Even after a hard day's work, Setsuna always managed to look as presentable as she did first thing in the morning.

"Ami, I need to ask you about our new friend" Setsuna always went right to the point, she felt beating around the bush would only was time. Ami froze for a second, biting down on her lower lip.

"I just want to know, that if he had said anything that would seem suspicious to you?"

"Why do you work here?"

Ami closed the book with much gentleness, hoping that Setsuna didn't see her sneak a glance at Trowa's sleeping form. Since the beginning she would do anything for the Organization, it was her entire life.

"Best for whom I wonder"

Why would this man make her want to betray everything she believed in? Perhaps it was because she wanted to know him, that her curiosity was stronger than her faith in duty.

"No, not really he actually doesn't talk much."

"There's nothing good about it, and even if it did make people happy it be a fake happiness."

Setsuna stared at Ami, trying to figure out whether she was getting the whole truth. Which was wrong of her, for Ami had never in her history ever betray the Organization. Without saying a word, Setsuna slipped away into the hallways, a ghost that haunted Headquarters.

Ami sighed placing her book down, standing up she walked back to the window. To some people the moon held warmth, a burning pinnacles in the dark night. But to her the moon was always so cold, a indifferent burning light.

Her mother's words surfaced from the cobwebs of her mind, _'once a woman starts to fall, she can never go back.'_

Well if there was ever a situation that classified of Ami falling this would be it, and funny thing was she wasn't scared.

**Amy-Star: **Wow...that was a pretty depressing ending ne? I need to start writing about happy things00 Anyhoo if you all don't think I've lost it, please leave a review!

And even though he didn't show up much or say a lot, here's Heero Yuy's profile!

**Name: **Heero Yuy

**Name Meaning: **The one and only

**Birthday: **September 14

**Blood Type: **A

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Power: **Heero has an extraordinary sword skills, not only that but a strong sense of stealth, amazing speed, and great cunning. He may also have another hidden power ;)

**Age:**20

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Dark Brown

**Eye colour: **Cobalt Blue

**Strong points: **Serious, responsible, gets things done perfectly

**Weak Points: **Anti-social, can't relate to people on a personal level

**Fear: **That there is a mission out there he can't complete

**Pet Peeve: **Annoying loud people who won't shut up

**Dreams: **eerrrrr...uuummm...lets go with completing missions

**Hobbies: **All I can think is hobbies he needs to take up, he has no life:) Though messing around with his computer does count...I think...

Heero has been with the organization long before anyone can remember, there was once a rumour that he was once part of the Pandora Project. Regardless Heero doesn't remember where he is from, or who is parents were. A fact that still pesters him, but he rarely acts upon it. He's fiercely loyal to the Organization, and with every fibre of his being completes all of his missions perfectly.


	3. Love is About Happiness and Sadness

**Amy-Star:** Hey Hey everybody! Is life treating you good? I hope so if it isn't well then that just sucks

ATTENTION PLEASE READ! Okay...I need to explain what kind of chapter this is, I'm going to be calling it an Omake! Here's the Japanese lesson for the day omake means: **something additional; bonus; an extra. **Which is exactly what this is, Omake will focus on a past or present relationship between two people! So please enjoy!

**Girl of Darkness: **I think after you read this chapter you'll see there's a great deal wrong with Makoto:( Lol I would never stop writing, I may take extended vacations from it, but I always get back to it I'm really happy that you're enjoy this YAY! Thank you so much for you review!

**Devil Wench: **I think I did it, I think this chapter just might scare you muwhahahaha hugs

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **THREE CHEERS FOR ANYA! HIP HIP HOORAY! Yea I agree Shingami's character is cool Gotta love evil bishies fweeeee! Oh man I can't wait for you guys to find the truth about Trowa, but you'll have to wait:) About the hanged or hung issue, I really don't know. I tried to figure it out but couldn't, though I'll put my faith in you since I suck at grammar. Man...hope I haven't made you sit too long I was a bit late on this on heh heh, well enjoy and thanks so much for your review!

**Kaiya: **Man this story must really be like X-Men 00 I've heard of Get Backers, a friend of mine talks about it constantly I'm glad its easy to follow half the time I just babble on and on, and no one can understand what the heck I'm saying:( But thanks so much!

**Ivy Tearen: **Well angel wings is pretty cool, I made her sort of weak. But as the story goes she should be able to fly better, that she can actually do some damage. Though as a small peek, I may or may not get one of the Guardian's to teach her how to wield a sword...the question is which one...Thanks for sticking with me:D Hey you know French! BONJOUR! SALUT!

**Botticelli's Venus: **Awwwwww no worries you always make death threats sound affectionate Hey there I haven't heard from you in a while, how's life treating you? I promise that there will be H/U come on now, what else would I do? It's like my stick, I always use the same couples:) I love your new name, its very elegant, love the way it sounds Thanks so much for your review! See you next time!

**  
**

**The New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc  
**

**Chapter Three:** Love is About Happiness and Sadness

I can't see it anywhere

Where is key to that door...

**_ Raison D'etre; Reason to Live: 'Chobits' ending theme sung by Rie Tanaka_  
**

Duo stared from the other side of the chain link fence, at all the other children laughing and playing. He always felt this way, looking at the world from the outside forbidden to go near it. But he should be use to that, since he was an unwanted child. His small ten-year-old fingers clenched unwillingly on the fence, turning a furious red form the pressure. Just a week ago his parents left him here, all because there was something dark within him.

Duo didn't comprehend what went on that day; it flashed through his memory like old videotape. The other boys just wouldn't leave him alone, calling him a girl because he had long hair. He tried to push one away, to free himself of their taunts and cruel expressions. Only they didn't allow that, all at once them came down on him, stomping and kicking Duo's small body.

All around him a voice came from within his soul, whispering to him promises of power to punish those who hurt him. Duo realized now that he shouldn't have given into the voice, the voice was the devil in disguise.

Nothing but obscurity, as Duo felt him losing control of his body floating in a dark sea of silence.

When he woke up the unmoving bodies of his attackers surrounded him, and that was why his mommy and daddy didn't want him anymore, because he was dangerous.

Duo didn't even know that they were dropping him off at the orphanage, he thought that this would be his new day care. Maybe if he actually paid attention to the fact his mommy was crying, and his daddy wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey Duo!"

A freckled face young boy ran up to him with his copper hair blowing in the wind. "Do you wanna come play soccer?"

"I wonder if my mommy and daddy will come back" he stated softly, pushing away from the fence facing the new comer. The boy shrugged his thin shoulders; "come on you can play forward!"

Duo didn't mention anything else about his family, and followed the young boy's lead. Running against the hot asphalt, the sounds of children playing greeted his ears. Young girls chanting rhymes, as the rhythmic slap of the skipping rope sounded. Bonging sounds of balls of all kinds, bouncing and flying. Somewhere he could hear a small child crying for her mother, another counting from ten to twenty.

This was only going to be temporally, his mommy and daddy would come back, they had to.

With his heads in the clouds Duo didn't notice the young girl standing clutching a green panda to her chest. Slamming into her, they became a tangle of limbs as they crashed to the ground. Kids, who had watched the scene, burst into giggles at the sheepish Duo and the embarrassed young girl.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Duo breathed out, grinning shyly rubbing the back of his head. The girl who couldn't haven't been older then six years old sat there, body shaking in silence.

"Oi are you okay? Did you break a bone? I broke a bone once; I fell down the stairs!" Duo announced proudly, jumping to his feet and comically sticking his tongue out at the crowd. The little girl kept her head bowed, a rich head of brown hair that reminded Duo of chocolate milk, was all he could see.

"Hey..." bending down to try and get a view of her face, "did you die or something?" The girl's head snapped up, and Duo was hit with the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. They didn't seem right on a child; they were too clouded with pain of past troubles. They watered from shame and anger, as she openly glared at him. Standing up slowly, her short sleeved pink dress puffed up a bit with her movements.

Raising her hand she slapped Duo across the face.

Duo stood there, his face turned to the side stinging with a sharp pain.

All the kids gasped as if on cue, at the strange occurrence. She then picked up her green panda, and for a moment Duo believed that she would now leave him alone. The little witch then began to hit him with her panda.

"Ack! Hey come on I said sorry!" Duo snapped in irritation, grabbing the panda from her hands. Putting it above his head, where her small four-year-old body couldn't possibly jump up and get. Once again she surprised him, when she gave him a full force tackle knocking him to the ground. Prying the panda from Duo's hands, and giving him one swift kick to the side. She left in a huff, stomping her way though the parted crowd.

Duo lay there with spirals for eyes, as he dizzily tried to focus on everything. "Are you okay?" The freckled boy ask, actually ten freckle boys were asking him that question.

"Ye-yea" Duo groaned sitting up, not feeling up to standing.

"What a psycho that Kino is, she's a beast no one likes to play with her" he informed Duo, he empathized his point by starring at an all-alone Kino.

"She was born with a bent bone."

Duo head hurt too much, to try and understand what having been born with a bent bone meant. "You still wanna play?" Duo slowly nodded a no, and the boy just shrugged and ran off again.

Carefully getting to his feet, Duo decided to make his way over to the girl. He was interested with her now; not many girls could beat him up. Underneath a shady tree she sat cross-legged, her back fully against the rest of the playground.

Duo approached with caution, maybe she was raised by ninjas, and she would attack him any moment. Placing his hand on her fragile shoulder, Duo felt a shock pulse through his body. He yelped yanking his hand away, clutching it away as if her got burned. Kino gazed at him with wide eyes, her gaped open at him. For a second she was very cute, then her eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"GO AWAY!"

Duo laughed nervously, "uuummm well I just wanted to see if you're okay." She glared at him suspiciously, holding her panda tighter as if afraid he would steal it.

"I'm not going to do a thing, I'm just going to sit" with that he sat down beside, and played with a leaf as if she wasn't there. Kino bit her lip and continued to stare at the grass, ignored his presence as well.

"Saaaaaay" Duo started and saw her flinch at his voice "what was that when I touched you?"

"I don't know" she mumbled, stroking the panda's head absentmindedly.

"Are you sure?" Duo leaned in closer, noticing she smelled like something fruity.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You su...HEY!"

Duo rubbed his arm where she just punched him, "I just wanna know, cause maybe you got it too." He got her attention with that, as she stared at him with curious filled eyes.

"Got what?"

"Well..." Duo ripped apart a leaf, trying to find the words to explain it. "You watch super heroes?" Makoto nodded her head, then rested it on top of the panda's. "Well kinda like them, you have powers...like me. I have powers, to make people lie on the ground and not wake up."

Kino mother made a 'o' as she stared with newfound wonder at Duo, "really?" She gasped out.

"Yep" Duo confirmed hitting his knees to what he thought was in rhyme, "I'm Duo." He announced out of nowhere, remembering how his mommy always told him to say your name when you meet someone new.

"Makoto" she whispered softly into the panda, a small smile graced her lips. And so the two of them say there under the tree, not realizing the serenity they were feeling came when you found someone like you.

Duo jumped the last step of the bus with a graceful leap, right in front of his now new home. It had been two years now since his mommy and daddy had gone away, his once sadness over it turned to bitterness. He wouldn't care now if they did come back; he had Makoto now anyways.

The voice in his head still scared him, it always came when he was alone, or scared, or frustrated. But he found if he was around Makoto, that the voice would die away. On some level he wished for Makoto's power, she could make sparks. They were pretty, and made a cool crackling sound.

Makoto hopped down the steps, and continued to hop to where Duo was. Grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, she smiled brightly up at him. "D-chan guess what, Bobbie threw up all over the seat!"

"Really? Awwww too bad you have to marry barf breath!"

Makoto scowled at him and kicked his shines; "I don't want to ever get married!"

Duo seething from the pain in his shin gave her an exasperated look. "Well too bad its law, everyone has to get married!"

Makoto face was horror struck, moaning at the idea of having to marry a boy. "But I'll get cooties" she whispered lowly, tugging hard on his sleeve.

Duo stared up at the stone building; an iron cross-appeared very foreboding to him. In no way did it inspire greatness in him; an inner glow didn't spread through his heart. In a way that depressed him, to the fact the symbol of god did nothing for him.

"Duo?" A small had reached for his, warmth spread through him as they held on tighter. Duo turned to Makoto a smiled, wallowing in the already realized answers in her eyes. He didn't know what those answers meant, or even the questions. But still he would treasure it always.

A nun walked down the front steps of the church, her black habit seemed out of place with her sunny disposition. "Hello children, welcome to your new home" she spread her arms out wide to them, as if waiting to receive a giant hug. Duo knew that Makoto felt the same thing he did, that this nun would become an important person to them.

Makoto played with a dandelion, swishing it around like a magical wand. The sun was finally out, shinny brightly then she ever remembered. The hot summer wind blew through the grass, filling the air the with a heavy earth smell. She loved being outside among the happy upturned faces of the flowers. Back when he mother and father were still alive, the three of them would spend days out in the garden.

Dropping down onto the grass, Makoto felt the ticklish pricks of its soft side one her bare legs. Sister Helen hummed away on a tune, as she planted a new bush of roses. Makoto kept steady eyes on her back, a question stirred in the back of her mind.

Duo had powers, though he never told her what they were she knew they were powerful. Often in harsh whispers against the cold night air, he would report to her nightmares of his powers. She on the other hand, could only make small burst of electricity. And now eight years she lived with this realization, even still a question burned inside of her.

Biting her lip, she turned the small flower carefully in her hands. "Sister Helen why does God make some people different?"

The sister gazed up from her work, strands of blonde hair hung limply against the side of her sweet face. Rubbing her forearm across her face, she left behind a smudge of dirt in its wake.

"What do you mean by different?"

"I mean, well you know, people who just aren't like other people."

Sister Helen paused for a second, as she placed her shovel down and looked Makoto directly in the eye. It was one of the main reasons; she and Father Maxwell were so well loved by the children. They didn't talk them down in condescending voice, but as if they too were grownups.

"I suppose he does it to test us" she replied, smiling encouragingly towards her.

"Test us? But how does it test us, in what way?" Makoto pressed forward, leaning closer to her guardian.

"To test how strong our love for humanity is, and how far our kindness reaches others." She turned around a picked up a dandelion just like Makoto, fingering gently the tiny yellow petals. "Did you know that this flower is actually a weed, and that some people don't want them in their gardens because of that."

Makoto quickly glanced down at the dandelion she had, as if to confirm her statement. "But why? A dandelion is such a happy yellow; how come people don't like it just because it's a weed."

"Exactly" Sister Helen replied, her smile was gentle and kind, Makoto bet her mother's smile was like that. "Some people refuse to see a person's good qualities, and will only look at what they are. To you since you're a kind person, even if a dandelion is a weed it's still beautiful. Unfortunately there are some people in this world, who refuse to let the dandelions be in the garden."

Makoto took that in for a moment, her young face puzzled over the thoughts just revealed to her. "So God puts dandelions on Earth to see whether of not will protect them? Cause if we don't there are people who will take them away from the garden?"

"Yes Makoto," the wind picked up, the dandelions swayed and bopped with its movements "we need to help the dandelions."

A new janitor had arrived a few weeks later, and with him did Duo's powers really begin to evolve.

None of the kids liked the new Janitor; his hair was always slicked back as if it was perpetually always greasy. Extremely tall, always looming over them like a vulture to its prey. He moved around awkwardly, as if he hadn't really been able to get use to his height. Even with all of these features, it really wouldn't be enough to make the kids afraid of him.

It started off as nasty rumours, but escalated into something much more sinister. He enjoyed preying on children, forcing himself sexually often. Yet no one said a word, never acknowledging the situation. The last boy that did was hospitalized for weeks. After that they all remained silent and hoping they wouldn't be next.

Makoto had seen the true power he wielded over the other children, this was suppose to be a place of God. Yet the devil roamed its halls freely, without receiving any punishment. It destroyed them, taking every last shred of childhood innocence, and basically condemning their adult future. They were strange results, children who had yet to understand what had just happened to them. All they knew is that it was wrong, but at the same time made them feel good. With these conflicting emotions, hatred always followed, a deep disgust of who and what they were consumed their small child's mind.

She knew of one girl, who slit her wrists, so that she could escape this place. The fact that she risked her life, in order to escape was clear definition of the horrors. Some refused to speak, and every time you tried to touch them, they would run away.

Makoto deep, green eyes scanned the stairwell, she heard nothing but the sounds of her own breathing. Turning back to her book, she gently turned the page. He wasn't around which was good, for awhile now she always caught him starring at her. Beads of sweat rolling down his face, watery blue eyes filled with a strange glint. It made her body involuntary shiver with revulsion.

Also she noticed that her roommate, a girl only one year older then her, was starting to avoid Makoto like the plague. Nancy was always a girl who appeared to carry death like a cloud of despair over her head. A weak bird with broken wings, her narrow face was pointy and sharp from lack of food and abuse. Hard grey eyes never stopped roving her surroundings, searching for some unknown enemy. She had long, almost white blonde hair, which hid her face from the world.

Nancy enjoyed the attention she got form the Janitor.

Makoto worried about her, but at the same time found it hard to understand. To why Nancy would freely go into the arms of a man, who obviously cared nothing of her. Duo who was wiser than her at his twelve years of age, tried to explain it.

"She's probably never received attention except from 'it', to her that's how you know someone loves you" he had mused to her, as they sat under a tress while eating their lunch.

"What's 'it'?"

"Ummmm...well you know...doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Oh brother...Makoto I wonder about you at times, you know sex."

"Ooooooh like when penis goes into the vagina?" Makoto questioned, she was quoting what she heard from the sex education class they took. Duo threw her an exasperated expression, as he tossed his juice box into the garbage can.

Pausing for a moment, she took the newly acquired information, "but...there's more to love then that, right?"

"Yea...Mako-chan I would try to be careful around her, I heard she beat some girl up, pretty badly."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well" He ran a hand through his hair, which was now down in a braid. Sister Helen did it from him, to keep it from getting into things. Makoto loved tugging on it, or teasing Duo on how it made him look like a girl. Right now though, she didn't feel like doing any of those things.

"I heard from Bobby, that it was because the Janitor had taken an interest in this girl. She doesn't like it when other girls catch his attention."

Makoto drew circles in the dirt; it was all very confusing. From what she heard from the other kids, being with the Janitor was the worst thing ever. Why would Nancy go out of her way, to make sure she was the only one he could get?

Duo who seemed to read her mind answered, "if he doesn't do it with her, Nancy will think that he doesn't love her." He stared up at the tree, watching the leaves rustle in the wind for a second. Makoto thought he was meditating, trying to gather some strength.

"It's really sad; that she thinks love is all about that. To think that love is suppose to bring you down, and make you hate yourself. Never feeling protected, only seeing yourself as worthless."

"What is love about Duo?"

Duo turned to her and smiled secretly, as if he knew something much deeper then his answer.

"Love is about happiness and sadness." Then he got a distant expression on his face, the one he always got when thinking about his parents. Makoto felt what he said was right; inside she felt it was right. She loved her parents, but whenever she thought about them Makoto would get sad. To think that her daddy would never swing her over his head or her mommy bake cookies with her.

"Mako-chan...If he ever hurts you, I want you to come to me right away."

Makoto's skin crawled when she heard him; there was something in his voice that sounded wrong. Glancing to her side pushing back a strand of chocolate brown hair, she stared at Duo for a moment. His violet eyes were two shades darker, and his face was calm but held a deadly anger. Shadows from the leaves, played gently on his young features. Something flashed beneath his eyes, and for the first time, Makoto was scared in Duo's presence.

Closing her book with a dull thump, Makoto wiggled around trying to get her numb butt to feel again. Standing up she descended down the stairs, hand sliding slowing down the wooden banister. An odd sound broke her dream state, blinking she glanced up.

There the Janitor stood at the top of the stairs, starring at her with such intensity she couldn't meet his eyes. He was just standing there with one hand down his pants, and panting as if he had been running for miles. Makoto's stomach churned, as if butterflies with rockets were zooming round in there. In her mind a voice screamed for her to run, that what he was doing was bad for her.

Makoto needed no more pressure, and she took off down the stairs.

That night she lay under the covers, trying hard to refrain from shivering every second. In her mind she debated telling Duo what happened, part of her felt as if it was a dream. A nightmare was probably a better choice, what happened to her was not the things dreams were made out of.

Nancy was on the other side of the room, glaring at Makoto for the past hour. Makoto tried to ignore it, but those dead grey eyes wouldn't leave her.

"He wants you, you know" a raspy voice scratched against Makoto's skin, making her flinch.

"You're all he talks about now; he wants me to help him get you."

No matter where she went now Makoto was trapped, no one could help her.

What about Duo?

"But I'm going to help him, even if it kills me." She heard the shifting of covers, and Makoto expected she buried herself under there. Nancy's last statement chilled Makoto; more uneasiness crept into her mind.

The reason why all of their windows were bared was because in the last five years kids kept on throwing themselves out of them. The older kids had to be watched by the nuns if they wanted to shave, at dinner they used plastic utensils. Even with all these precautions, every once in a while a child's will to die was so strong, they found way.

"He watches you when you take a shower."

Makoto's green eyes went wide with that announcement, not only was it a weird thing to say, but also the most disturbing. Curling herself around her green panda, Makoto never felt so dirty.

In and out of sleep was how she spent most of her night, thoughts of what had happened that day refused to leave. Uneasiness was settling around her, surrounding her in a deadly silence. The calm before the storm, the deafening silence before the explosion. Makoto at least wanted to be awake when it occurred not caught off her guard.

Late in the night moments before Makoto would have descended into a deep sleep, the smell of burning flesh woke her up. Snapping awake and throwing the covers off in haste, she was greeted to the most horrific sight.

Nancy was cringing and moving on the floor in agony, and her body went up in flames. Eyes had melted away leaving blackness that was engulfed with flames; skin was blackening like a marshmallow's. Twisting about as if a demon had possessed her, Nancy clawed and ripped her own skin. Human flesh burning made Makoto's eyes water, as the horrid smell overwhelmed her. Never, would she smell something that would drive to the edge of insanity.

The whole room was snatched up in the hand of fire, destroying everything in its path.

Black smoke filled Makoto's lungs, as she tried to tear her eyes away from the horrific scene. Trying desperately to find an escape from this hell on Earth, but only dark smokes as black as the devil's heart filled her vision. Then another darkness came down upon her, tearing Makoto from reality.

The constant dripping sound filled her ears, Makoto wanted to roll over, and someone to turn the tap all the way off. When she found that she couldn't roll over, due to the fact she was tied down to a bed, Makoto woke up suddenly once again.

Her heart pounded wildly against her heart, she felt it would stop from so much energy it was exerting. Makoto felt the huge urge to cry she wanted to pretend the image of Nancy being burned alive was just that, a simple image. That there was a reasonable explanation as to why she was strapped down on to a bed and that everything would be okay.

The door to her left creaked open, spreading the light on the dark floor. Captured by the shadows of the room, the Janitor stood there starring. Locks of greasy hair fell into his eyes, those blue eyes, as cold as the ice in winter. The smell of car oil emitted off his body, and once gain he was breathing heavily.

Stomach gave a quick lurch, as a part of her froze up completely.

The smell of car oil...

Flames eating away at every inch of Nancy's body, the defeated tone in her voice sang in her memory.

"But I'm going to help him, even if it kills me."

"Oh God..."

Nancy set herself on fire, killing herself in the most horrible way, just so the Janitor could get her. The monastery were probably too busy with the fire, to notice that Makoto was gone.

Whimpers emitted from Makoto, as he began to shuffle over to her. Thin lips turned back into a sinister smile, as he reached out to touch her. Turning her head away, Makoto tried to imagine she wasn't here, that she was anywhere else but here.

Waiting for the moment when his hand would touch her, instead she was only greeted by his screams. The Janitor lay on the floor screaming, curling into a compact ball. Purple flames surrounded him, as he screamed with agony.

Taking her shocked face away from the scene, she glanced up to see Duo at the doorway. Yet this wasn't the Duo she knew since she was a child, there was something different about him. A darker energy surrounded his child's body, but his eyes glinted with the malice of a hundred-year-old demon.

Duo raised his hand, releasing another wave of power onto the Janitor. The man's eyes bulged out; Makoto could see his veins resurfacing to his skin.

"DUO NO!"

The Janitor exploded under the pressure, blood splashed on the two like it was raining on them. Makoto laid there shocked for a second then attempted to gain some mental control back. Closing her eyes briefly, Makoto concentrated all of her strength on calling up her powers. Electricity crackled through her body, as the ropes began to burn away from the heat. Breaking free, she sat up quickly to find Duo with his head bowed from sight.

Makoto avoided looking at the bloody mess, that was the remains of the Janitor. Carefully stepping over to a shivering Duo, attempting to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control it, I'm sorry" he sobbed, tears mixing with the blood of his kill. All she could do was stand there, realizing that she had no clue as to what kind of person Duo was.

Love is about happiness and sadness.

**Amy-Star:** GAAAAAAAH -- That took waaaay too long, so if you guys are wondering about the delay this is why:) So as usual please if you want tell me want you think, if not well then you have to pay me money!


	4. I Will Always Protect it

**Amy-Star: **SALUT! Man I feel so bad about taking forever and a day on this:( I gots a cold, and to be truthful there were times in my fever ridden state I forgot my name But here it is a bit delayed...

**Botticelli'sVenus: **HEY YOU! Lol don't worry about spelling, I suck at it:( If there wasn't a spell check on my comp I'd be so screwed! Oh boy...can't say there's a lot of U/H in this chapter...okay being truthful there's none but I think some is coming up soon! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! Thanks for the review!

**DevilWench: **What are you apathetic? How could you never ever been scared? Yea me likes background info, I'm one of those curious kitties that end up dying - MEOW! Thank you kindly for your review!

**Girl of Darkness: **GAAAH! runs around SORRY IF I ALMOST MADE YOU CRY! Here have some tissue! I know I was a bit brutal to them, but I believe it adds a lot to their character Though I might have went a bit too far bows gomen! Thanks for leaving a review!

**Kaiya: **HEYO! Oh yea they defiantly have some history, lets hope for better futures though ne? Though knowing me that won't happen sigh there is something wrong with me I swear...Anyhoo defiantly more history chapters but they will be popping up in-between the chapters Lol you must really love Get Backers:D I hear its a awesome show, so to be compared with it is awesome! Thank you! WHOOP! See you around, ja ne!

**Ivy Tearen: **Salut! I'm Canadian so I've been doing French since Grade four, you would think that means I'm pretty fluent...unfortunately I'm a bit slow I know some though of course! Like: Bonjour! J'mapple Amy-Star! Comme ca va? HUGS Thanks for putting up with my sadistic ways I hope there's some good in my story that balances everything out! Thanks a lot for your review!

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **You liked my dandelion part! YAY! That was pretty cool:) I personally enjoyed the part when Mako-chan is beating Duo in the playground hehe:D Don't worry about it not being long, every little bit helps. Love getting your reviews big or small, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Archangela: **I KNOW! SOBS WHY AM'I SOOOOO CRUEL! CRIES...Ah I feel a bit better now, just had to get that off my chest:) Thanks for your review, and there most certainly be more!

**Sunshine Fia: **YAY! GLOMPS I hate when that happens, when you can't remember a word. Or when someone asks you to explain what a word means, and you just can't put it to words...Anyhoo thats right I'm very angry as to why your review is late puts on angry face Lol I kid, its alright if its late:) I mean look at me, this chapter is really late00 See you around! BYE BYE! Thanks for the belated review!

**The New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Four:** I Will Always Protect it

In the bed of the crescent moonlight,

just like a twin, I see the same dreams you do.

But in this world of all those whom I want,

you are the farthest from me.

_ Mikazuki no Shindai: 'Please Save my Earth.'_

Thousands of stars surrounded him, pulsating in a brilliant blood red colour. They seemed to blink in and out, like a heart beat in the rhyme of life. Starring ahead through the glare of the red lights, the perfect blue jewel of the Milky Way galaxy hanged in the vastness of space. The beautiful blue orb known as Earth, was no where close to being the corrupted cities it held.. Gazing upon it fondly, at the swirls of white clouds, patches of land on its surface.

Out of the void of space two bony skeleton hands reached forward and clutched the Earth from its axis. All at once the stars exploded, sending huge flashes of light that blinded his vision. Frantically he gawked ahead in horror, as he witnessed the dark figure wrap the Earth in its cloak of darkness. Attempting with all his might to run towards and reclaim the Earth were futile, his body no longer responded to his commands.

The precious Earth then slipped through its capture's hands easily, as it descended into nothingness. Screaming silently with all his might, as the once soft glow disappeared forever.

The current scenery then melted away; the stars and cloaked figure were gone as if fleeting clouds of smoke. Collapsing onto soft grass, he curled into a ball and cried for the lost planet. The sun shone on his back, and distant songs of birds greeted his ears. Ignoring all of it, he wallowed in his anguish.

"Why are you crying?"

Jumping to his feet in shock, he soon came face to face with a small girl. Dressed in a pure white dress, that fluttered like delicate flower petals in the wind. Innocent blue eyes, the clearest he had ever seen regarded him with amusement. Sunshine golden hair was done up in two ponytails, with a bun adorning each side of her head. But what filled his heart, with an aching feeling that came when coming across something so perfect. Were her white angel wings, which sprouted from her back.

In her hands she held the Earth closely to her chest, as if it were some toy ball. "Were you looking for this?" She asked, raising the Earth carefully above her head, a wide smile on her face.

Nodding dumbly to her question, he watched the angel child giggle with absolute delight. "Oh good, I'm glad that someone loves this planet like I do" pressing it closer, she rested her head softly on it. The scene reminded him of a child placing its head on their mother's lap.

"I will always protect it" she whispered tenderly, closing her blue eyes in a quiet serenity. With her words the once innocent field, grew darker and colder. The figure that had previously disregarded the Earth before was back, bony hands twisted as they reached to the young girl.

Once again all of his body movements were put on pause, as he desperately watched the event unfold. The hands went straight through the young girl's chest, staining her white purity with her own blood. Hoisting her above the ground, the frail body of the girl shuddered in pain. Tears ran down her face, as she smiled with an almost thankful expression. The Earth was still intact, out of the reach of the cloaked killer. Blood gushed out of her; white dress she wore was now completely red.

The hands of death then ripped from her small body, as she fell to the ground clutching the Earth safely in her arms. Droplets of blood from her wounds, and tears from her mourning eyes followed with her. Wings crumpled underneath the lifeless body, not able to beat against the wind to rise her from her impending doom.

"I will always protect it."

Tattered and worn by the years, the green panda stared down at Makoto as if protecting her. With sorrowful eyes Duo watched her breath in and out, face slacked in her sleep. Gently he brought up his hand, touching her cold cheek affectionately. Sighing he brought his hand down, praying that Makoto would open her eyes soon.

Ami smiled as she finished placing the fresh sheets on Trowa's old bed, he was finally up and about now. A part of her missed his comforting presence, in the past days he was here she'd grown use to him. Walking with a warm outlook, Ami rested a hand on Duo's shoulder. "I have to go and see Setsuna, will you be okay?"

Duo reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently as is reassuring himself that this was all real.

"Yea don't worry about me" raising his head giving her a worn smile "I'll amuse myself somehow." Nodding Ami patted him on the back, and turned away from the sad sight. Ami hoped Makoto would wake up soon, Duo always seemed so dead when she was gone.

The Headquarters' hallways were always extremely clean, to the point you could see your own reflection in its smooth surface. Setsuna was a cleaning nut, and hated everything that was dirty or unsanitary. Heels clicking through the empty atmosphere, Ami swiftly reached the simple oak doors.

Without hesitation she waked right on in, moving like it was all a reflex to her. The office was so neat; that Ami had to admit it made her's look messy. Glancing around, she noticed Setsuna's high end fashion magazines, all in order.

"Guess you could say it's my hobby; I might have been a fashion designer if I didn't take this job."

Grinning Ami remembered when she questioned Setsuna on the magazines; the boss of Headquarters was always so strict. It struck Ami as funny, that an uptight person like Setsuna enjoyed reading fashion magazines.

"Hello there Ami" Setsuna greeted, gazing over a stack of papers. "Please sit down" motioning with fluid hand movements, to a nearby chair. Politely Ami sat down on the cushy green chair, hands folded on her lap. Setsuna's exotic red eyes glared at the paper, as her pink lips formed a firm line. Setsuna was very unimpressed about something, and Ami was curious as to what it was.

The room was very stuffy, and Setsuna had the blinds fully over the window to block any natural light. A simple desk, with a computer was all Setsuna needed to function. As well as her most prized possession, the coffee maker the Guardians all pooled in to get her two years ago. The room held no photographs except for one, but it was always on her desk face down. Ami had to fight with every fibre of her being, as to not pick up the picture. Always though, her respect for Setsuna won out over her curiosity.

Dropping her previous expression like a mask, Setsuna put the paper aside and smiled. "Sorry to keep you from your work, but I have a favour to ask of you" leaning back in her chair, Setsuna regarded Ami with reverence.

"Makoto and Duo are going to be out of service for awhile, and to my deepest regrets Michiru and Haruka are taking a longer time with their mission then expected."

Ami stared with astonishment, never had she ever heard of Michiru and Haruka taking so much time to complete a mission. They had been gone at least three months now, and Ami wondered what Quatre thought of his sister being away for such a long period of time.

"I need you to help pick up the extra weight around here" Setsuna informed, leaning in closer to Ami.

If Ami was shocked before, she was way beyond it now. Never in her career here, had she ever gone out to do missions. She was helping staff, being a part time researcher with her hacking skills, and of course her healing powers.

"I don't understand" Ami answered slowly, as Setsuna laughed holding her hand delicately across her mouth as if to stop the sound.

"Never have I ever heard you say that Ami, its hard to believe there's a subject out there you don't understand" teasing Ami, eyes glinting with the thought of having another battle of wits with Ami.

"I don't think even you can comprehend the complexity of a human" Ami responded softly, meeting Setsuna's challenge.

"Hmmm you have a good point Ami, but we have wandered off topic. I know that this is highly irregular, but I checked with the Organization to get the OK."

Ami grabbed at the hem of her blue skirt; the comprehension of the situation hit her. "But...I can't do much with it just being me."

Setsuna raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Ami, "My dear did you think I would send you out there by yourself?"

Before Ami could respond, the office door opened with a soft click. Ami froze as she felt a familiar feeling rise in her chest; Setsuna on the other hand remained calm.

"Ah Trowa you're finally here, I should warn you about something. There's one thing I won't tolerate, and that is lateness."

"Well they are exceptionally beautiful, it'll be a shame when we have to kill them."

Trails of water streamed down the windowpanes, it seemed the days of sunshine were short lived. Hot days of summer, were now replaced with cold days of rain. The apartment reflected the mood of the weather outside, dark and unfeeling.

A man with cascades of brown hair flowing down his back fingered the picture for a moment. Navy blue eyes scanned the faces all starring up at him, the expressions captured forever. "The stars tell me little about this situation" he murmured, as he flicked the picture back on to the table.

"We don't need your special star seeking powers Nephrite" a sneer echoed through the seemingly empty apartment, Nephrite smirked, lying comfortably back against the couch.

"Oh and I bet all we need are your powers Zoicite?"

Green eyes pierced through the darkness, wisps of honey golden hair fell against his feminine curved face. Nephrite always thought, that Zoicite had the lazy, but deadly look of a cat. Always waiting for the right moment in which to dig his claws, into an unsuspecting prey.

"Well we need them way more then yours" he purred, grinning from ear to ear in devilish delight. Nephrite almost jumped at him, ready to smack that smug expression off. If Jadeite hadn't stepped in the way, Zoicite would be seeing the flames of hell real soon.

"You two are such children" Jadeite stated, stepping between them to block both of their attacks. Icy blue eyes glared at each of them, through bangs of silver blonde hair. Zoicite merely flipped strands of honey blond over his shoulders, while Nephrite stepped back in repressed anger.

"Now is not the time to be killing each other, after we complete this mission go right ahead" a under line of dark humour was layered in Jadeite voice, which was odd since he was usually very rigid.

Zoicite laughed lightly, fingering his chin with his index finger "and you will be the one to do it, right Jadeite?"

"If any of you aren't careful those Guardians will be the ones spilling your blood."

A coldness set in the apartment, outside the rain still pounded hard against the world. For a moment it was the only sound in the busy city, filling in the empty space where silence once occupied.

"Please Kunzite, we can take care of a bunch of teenagers" Zoicite commented lightly, his sarcastic tone had gone down a couple of notches.

"Those teenagers as you called them, have already captured two new types" Kunzite whispered lowly, his deep baritone voice was not loud but commanded attention.

"Hmmmm seems as though we've been misguided in their potential" Jadeite spoke out loud, his voice trying to mask his worry with an even tone.

Kunzite stepped from the shadows; strands of his silver hair were caught under the dull light from outside highlighting the blue hues in it. Rich brown skin contrasted with the pale hair, yet they seemed to compliment each other. Deep blues eyes as cold as the core of an iceberg in the middle of an arctic storm, shifted about the room.

"They are indeed becoming troublesome" he spoke under his breath, eyeing the other men for reactions.

"I don't see what the problem is with them capturing all the New Types, isn't that what Trieze wants them to do." Zoicite questioned, fingering strands of his hair absentmindedly.

Kunzite glared for a moment at the brash Zoicite, who in return lost his collected composer as he bowed his head to the ground. "It took Trieze a long time to convince those Guardians that what they do is right. Most of the time they remain loyal, but if for one second they realize that they're merely puppets in Trieze's game."

Kunzite didn't finish, they all knew what would happen if the Guardians did find out. That was one situation that at all costs was not allowed to happen.

Ami jumped out of the shower with nothing but a blue towel wrapped around her wet body, as she ran to get the phone. Droplets of water flew everywhere with her rushed movements; Ami appeared not to have even noticed.

"Hello?" She gasped out, trying to prevent the phone from slipping out of her wet hands.

"Ami, I'm sorry for interrupting your shower."

Ami eyes went large at that remark, not only did the voice sound strangely familiar to her, but how in the world did he know she was in the shower.

"But you have to meet me; this is really important Ami."

"Who are you?" Ami blurted out, then wanted to hit herself for being so blunt. A long pause was her only reply, until she heard a low sigh at the other end.

"I knew this was going to happen" he cursed, talking as though Ami could no longer hear him.

"I'm sorry" she quickly tried to cover up her mistake "your voice does sound recognizable to me."

"It me, Urawa Ryou."

Her voice caught in her throat, as a flood of memories hit her all at once. Never in her wildest dreams, did Ami believe that her old boyfriend would call her.

"I know this is a shock for you, but please meet me at the Fruits Parlor Crown. I know its only a block or so, from your Headquarters."

"Urawa how do you know that?"

"I just do!" His angry voice snapped, and Ami jumped from his harsh words. Urawa rarely ever raised his voice, especially around her. He was always so soft spoken and reserved, at least that was the Urawa she remembered.

"Al-alright, I'll meet you in an hour."

"Good," with that a loud click went off, as a dial tone droned on in her ears. A growing puddle of water was now surrounding Ami, as she stared down at the ground. How could this be possible, Urawa left her strongly saying he never wanted to see her again. All these years she thought it was because he knew about her powers, that she tried so hard to keep from him.

A soft knock then came out her door, as an intruder to her thoughts called through to her.

"Ami, we have to be going now" Trowa's solemn voice stated, though it was faint Ami could hear him clearly.

Ami placed the phone back gently onto the set, wrapping the towel more securely around her body. Explaining her predicament to Trowa was going to be hard, but somehow she felt he would understand.

Crossroads Junior High

2008

"Urawa-sempai!" Ami shouted through the courtyard of the school, spring had finally come and with it the shining feeling of a new start. The cherry trees were filled with small white buds; soon they would burst open in radiate pink.

Royal blue hair swayed in the air, as she jogged towards the young man. A flush of pink graced her face, blue eyes shone brightly in the morning sun. He couldn't help but smile at her, she was fourteen but to him she had the qualities of a child. She was just so cute to him in the knee length blue skirt, and flowing blouse. A precious schoolgirl, with all the innocence of spring.

Reaching him after a few seconds, her body bent over in a small bow.

"I'm so glad you heard me, Urawa-sempai!"

Feeling a blush creep up in his cheeks, Urawa gave a nervous cough as he returned her sunshine smile with a weak one. "Uh...yes" he responded looking back and forth to make sure no one was around. Stopping only when he heard Ami giggling, turning he saw her raising her hand to hide her laughter.

"Are you that embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"What! No, no of course not, I was just making sure..." Running a hand through his short brown hair; navy blue eyes stared down at the ground in shame. Reaching over Ami gently grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I was only teasing Ryo-chan" she whispered quietly, her voice sending chills up his back. Why someone like Ami wanted to be with him was a mystery that would forever allude him. She was beautiful, smart, talented, everything he wasn't. Everything about him was average, when he walked down the street no one would turn or stare.

Ami gave a small tug as she began to walk; obediently he followed loving the feel of her skin against his. The way the shadows played on her face, making patterns of the leaves on her face. The expression of contentment as she gazed at the trees around them, not believing anyone could be so perfect. This would stay with him forever, a moment when everything in the world felt right.

Urawa ran his hand up and down his ice water; the cooling sensation did little for his rapid nerves. Soon she would be here, and he would have to tell her the whole truth this not. He refused for this to be a repeat of last time, when he had to say good bye.

Funny how he hated being normal, now more then anything he wanted it back.

At the age of fifteen his powers began to surface, and take control of his simple life. Urawa could see into the future, the fate of the world constantly plagued his dreams. Not only that but he was a Perfect New type, any moment now they would come and get him. Maybe Ami will be the one to do it; it was possible that was the only reason why she agreed to see him. After how he treated her the last time they were together, it was a big surprise she didn't hang up the phone.

"I will always protect it."

He had to protect Ami, there was no choice left on what he had to do. More then anything Urawa prayed that she would still be with him, they could have built a life together. Yet the fates turned their back on him, with dreams the predicted a different destiny for her. Ami was born to be with another man, even if she didn't realize it yet. Clenching his eyes tight, he attempted to get rid of the images in his mind. Of her running and calling out a name that wasn't his, the happiness that shone her eyes, cut through him like a knife.

It was decided that she would fall into the arms of her true love, while he was destined to die. Perhaps with the world as well, this was one dream that left much in the air. Without a doubt in his mind though, Urawa knew that someone was going to die in order to protect it.

"Urawa..."

Two years since he had last heard that voice, it held a deeper quality to it, but still very much the same. Raising his head to greet her, shock over took him as he gazed upon her. In the past two years Ami grew in a striking beauty, with grace he never thought a sixteen-year-old could possess.

Smiling sadly at him, beads of water clung to her coat, streams of rain falling down her face. Reminding him of tears, the ones she cried when he told her that they couldn't stay with one another. Same blue eyes, that captured his heart and would bring him to his knees.

"I see that you're doing well" she spoke softly, every word held a soft confidence.

She was lying of course; no way in hell did his appearance show that he was doing well. Dirty hair that he hadn't been able to wash for weeks, shabby dull coloured clothes. Here she was the graceful swan, and he the ugly duckling. Only this story had no happy ending.

"You too Mizuno-san."

The pain the flittered through her eyes were evident, her emotions always seem to be an open book in which anyone could read. Recovering quickly, she motioned to a man standing next to her, "this is Trowa Barton a business associate of mine."

Turning he stared in surprise, wondering how he couldn't have noticed the tall man before. Trowa was also drenched from the rain, as one cool green eye stared at him with intensity. Urawa felt the urge to run, those eyes were one of a hunter, and it didn't take him long to guess who the prey was.

"Nice to meet you Barton-san" he greeted through gritted teeth, nodding his head in respect.

"Pleasure" was all he got, as Trowa sat down at the table followed by Ami. The trio was silent for a moment, as the hustle and bustle of the cafe continued on. He picked this time since it was the busiest, and hopefully no one was paying attention to them. But from the shrill giggles from a group of schoolgirls nearby, obviously Trowa's had got their attention.

A stab of jealousy pierced him as he glance at them through hooded eyes, perfectly matched for each other. Damnit, why do beautiful people have to always look good with other beautiful people.

"Urawa-san why did you call me here?"

Ami leaned forward across the table; those pure blue eyes gazed at him with concern. For a second he forgot all he wanted to say, as his mind went completely fuzzy. Why did he ever give her up?

Because fate destined her to be with someone else, and you can't fight the future.

Sighing Urawa rubbed his forehead; both Ami and Trowa turned to one another. Neither of them trusted Urawa's mental state, he seemed a bit on the sketchy side.

"Ami..." he breathed out, his tortured eyes raised up to met hers "I can see into the future."

An awkward pause followed, Ami felt the strange urge to laugh at such a weird statement. Trowa narrowed his eyes at Urawa, playing with the idea that he might be a New Type. Sighing Urawa ignored their expression, and drummed his fingers nervously on the table.

"I've known since high school, just after you and I..." He trailed not wanting to verbally say 'after you and I broke up.'

"I never wanted to be this; a New Type is bad enough but my powers...well lets just say they're a burden." His eyes went several shades darker, as he went through the tough times of the last few years. "I know what you are, I know all about your organization." He whispered lowly, gazing at them intensely.

Before either of them could get a word in, Urawa quickly jumped back into conversation. "I'm not going to be around for long; soon they're coming for me. They will drag me off to where the others are, and will forever be silenced. But I can't go yet; I need to tell you about something."

Grabbing a hold of the tableside, as if trying to gather strength from it. Urawa glared angrily at his glass of water, eyes burning with passion.

"There will be a great war soon, a war that no one on this Earth will be able to escape. Human and New Type alike will be affected, this could very well mean the end of everything."

A group of teenage girls laughed loudly as they walked by, throwing flirting glances towards Trowa. Neither of them paid the girls any attention, as Ami and Trowa stared at Urawa in shock.

"There will be a girl; a girl who can maybe save us all" Urawa breathed out, his face losing some of the lines of exhaustion. "She's an angel sent from above, but she will die in order for us to live."

Releasing his hands from the table, Urawa seemed to have change faces for now he appeared relaxed. "Two choices will be put forth, let the Earth continue on its present course and watch as it kills off all New Types as well as its own planet. Or allow all humans to be wiped out, and New Types rise as the new race for this world." Slowly pushing himself up from the table, he glanced down at them with pity. "Either way people will die; there is no way you can prevent that from happening."

Turning from them sharply, Urawa attempted to push back the images of his own fate. One that he did not choose one that ended only in pain. He could feel Ami watching him with alarm; probably wondering if what he was saying was true. It didn't matter if she believed him or not, one day she would see.

Closing his eyes in prayer, a silent release of his soul from this world. Urawa made a choice now on what his future would be; all that lay before him was death. The least he should be able to do was decide which way he was going to die.

Stumbling backwards from them, Urawa turned on his heel and ran out the door leaving them behind. In a split second the both jumped up, startling nearby customers as they too sprinted out into the cold night air.

Rain pounded angrily from the heavens, as if vengeful tears from angels above. Ami screamed out Urawa's name, only for it to drown in the torrid of water around her. The air strangled her body within its cold clutches; every part of her felt frozen. Ignoring all pain that she felt, Ami's main focus was to get Urawa back. His mind wasn't well, what he said back in the diner didn't make any sense.

Desperately trying to pick up speed, Urawa was slowly becoming a dark blur against the pouring rain. There was no way she could catch up with him now; Urawa one of the few people she ever loved was now to far from her reach.

Halting to a stop she gasped out in fear as she realized that Urawa was no where in sight, tears began to mix with the rainwater on her face. A comforting hand was then placed on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"We'll find him don't worry" Trowa shouted so she could hear, as he gazed around for Urawa. Ami stood there motionless, starring up a Trowa in a dazed wonder. A couple of days were the length of time they had known each other, yet here he was as if he'd known her his whole life.

Ami was brought back to reality, as she felt his cold hand grab her upper arm. "He's over there" Trowa hollered, green eyes watching her as if trying to figure what she planned to do. Ami quickly moved to where Trowa was pointing, a bridge not too far off.

Urawa was standing on the railing, gazing down at the swirling dark mass of the river tossing beneath him.

"URAWA!" Ami shrieked, her voice carrying out even through the sound of beating rain on the pavement. His shoulders moved slightly, but he didn't turn to face her.

"Please Urawa don't so this" Ami sobbed out, clenching her fists at her sides as she watched helplessly. Trowa seemed to be uneasy if what to do, as he glanced in-between Ami and Urawa.

Soon the resonance of the rain was cut off, and replaced with the gently wind and birds singing in the distance. Ami now felt the memorable feeling of warmth, a long forgotten sensation of the sun on her skin. Tall trees towered over them, creating a somewhat wall that surrounded every side.

Urawa gave out a bitter laugh, his shoulders shaking along with him. Standing timidly away from him, neither knew how they were going to approach the insane man.

"I thought since it was raining I had a chance" lifting his head up, he gazed at the two guardians' tears running down his face. "This is how I lose the game of life, in a forest with the sun shining."

Before Ami could try to reassure him he was safe, and that maybe he was not feeling well, a rustling came from within the forest. In confusion she and Trowa exchanged looks, which appeared equally as bewildered as she was.

"Trowa did..."

A vague impression of a human form then jumped right in front of them, then with great speed headed towards Urawa. Ami felt her breath catch in her throat as she witness Urawa fall to the ground, a thin line of blood on the corner of his mouth. The sickening thud of his body, echoed through the now quiet forest.

Strands of raven black hair was caught in the wind, dark violet eyes stared at her prey with a calm satisfaction.

**Amy-Star: **ooooohhhhh boy, that took awhile ne? POOR URAWA SNIFF! If you want to share your pain about this chapter, review me!

Well here's the next profile, even though she's kinda in a come right now heh heh

**Name: **Makoto Kino

**Name Meaning: **Serenity of the Wood

**Birthday: **December 5

**Blood Type: **A

**Nationality: **Japanese/American

**Power: **She can control electricity, either with lights or making lighting. Also has a very strong body, but that's due to her karate training.

**Age:**16

**Gender: **Female

**Hair colour: **Auburn Brown

**Eye colour: **Emerald Green

**Strong points: **Strong willed, kind, helpful, considerate of others

**Weak Points: **Has a bit of a temper at times, can lean towards violence

**Fear: **Airplanes

**Pet Peeve: **People who cheat, or intentionally hurt others

**Dreams: **That one day she won't have to hunt New Types

**Hobbies: **Cooking, Bargain Hunting, Practicing Karate

Makoto is the tom boy of the group, who is always willing to lend a helping hand. She's doesn't let anyone control her, and follows down a path that's all her own. Makoto may appear strong, but in reality she's very self consciences and scared. She takes her job seriously, and is often nagging her partner Duo to at least put some effort into it.


	5. It Was So Beautiful

**Amy-Star:** HEY HEY! ITS SPRING BREAK! And since it's spring break I can actually spend a lot more time writing so hopefully more chapters will be produced :D Lucky for all of you the whole thing is basically planned out YEAAAA!

**Ivy Tearen: **Hey no probelmo Usagi always deserves some credit, lets just hope that she's up to it...Thank you! I love getting your reviews so we're even! I hope to hear from you a heck of a lot more!

**DevilWench: **lol Okay okay I guess I'll accept that, but believe me I will never stop trying to scare you AWWWWW You're really sweet here HuGz My story really appreciates the hug, maybe we can raise its self esteem ne? ;)

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **MUWHAHAHAHA! Gotta love those plot turns :D They're actually the whole reason why I write stories AIIIIEEEE I hate tests! I hope you did well on yours, and I hope my story at least gave you a smile Well defiantly confusion is good but not when the reader is so confused they give up on the story. I just throw crumbs and hope that you all follow them:) So that's why its awesome you still read and review my story thanks bunches!

**Juni Juni: **HEY THERE! Blushes oh wow you're really giving me way too much credit, but thank you very much your comments made my day:) Hmmmmmm perhaps Setsuna has a picture of Leonardo Decaprio under there...you're not convinced ne? Well I'll tell you this that eventually you'll know who it is, this I swear to you! Hotaru is coming, I think she's stuck in traffic somewhere Heero's powers are defiantly going to development, but that doesn't always mean a good thing you know? I know that I should have given her the power of ice, but I felt for her character that her powers needed to be something weak yet not so weak. Winks maybe Rei appeared maybe not...unfortunately you won't know till the chapter after this one muwhahahaha! Well my friends inform me that I' am a drama queen sighs ah well can't win them all:) Thanks a lot for your review look forward to hearing more from you!

**Archangela: **WHOOOP! I got the best chapter! Lets see if I can top it! I probably can't but sure going to try! Maaaaaaaybe it was Rei or Hotaru I don't really know winks ACK! Hides under her computer desk I'M SORRY! BUT I CAN'T PROTECT ALL THE CHIBIS, EVEN IF IT IS CHIBI USAGI! GASP How dare you take MY Trowa! Give him back! Chases Archangela

**Botticelli'sVenus: **HIYO! Yaaaaay! I'm not going to get hurt! does a dance Fraid there shall be no shenshi action, I understand if you need to hit me because of that :( I know I know, I really should stop killing my characters off, slaps her own hand OOOOOOOH BOY...K I know you don't want to hear this but no Usa/Hee action in this chapter, but cross my heart they will both appear in the chapter after this! Also Rei and Wufei will also be appearing shortly next chapter! HuGz bai bai!

**Kaiya: **Yea it was slightly depressing sniff man you guys are so going to maim me in future chapters, I'm actually fearing for my life...Nothing I do is set in stone, there are many roads in which to reach the conclusion the one Urawa saw could have been one of many OOOOKAY! I promise to check it out, I recall reading the first chapter of it It was great, fighting children in order to get a can of juice hehe! Ja ne!

**  
**

**The New Types**

** Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Five:** It Was so Beautiful

The violent wind dances,

not dying out as I stand on the beach

Shivering slightly,

supporting the lost child within

_Yumeiro no Tsubasa; Dream Colored Wings: 'Magic Knight Rayearth' first opening theme sung by Konami Yoshida_

It was so beautiful...

The paintings that adorned her bedroom wall, usually of vast landscapes of high mountains, or sparkling lakes. One of her favourites would be the one with the woman and child walking hand in hand on that beach, the sun setting behind them.

Her papa painted that on their last summer vacation, she remembered that day clearly. Papa always loved to paint, or draw, he had countless of sketchbooks filled with his creations. Mama said that he was born with a gift in his hands, to capture moments in his artwork.

Shifting in her bed Ami turned to gaze at another one of the paintings, a perfect cloudless sky reflected upon a lake. Such a deep blue sent shivers up her spine, which was the same colour of Papa's eyes. Her eyes as well, probably the only feature the two of them shared.

Ami adopted her mama's royal blue hair, though her mama's always seemed at least two shades darker. Ami sighed as she moved to another position, flat on her back with arms spread out wide.

She loved her family, even if it was only the three of them. Mama explained she was an only child as well, and her parents died when she was seventeen. She always would say that with such cool collection, Ami had to wondered in her mama even cried when they died. On the other hand papa always told great stories about how he and his brothers were always be up to no good. Unfortunately papa's whole family died in a car crash, when he was just twelve years old. He always got misty eyed when he spoke of his deceased family, hugging her tighter afraid to let her go. So here they were, just the three of them fighting the world off.

Mama was always so serious, but gave off a strong aura of kindness. She saved people's lives everyday, Ami was proud that her Mama was a doctor. More then anything she wished to be as smart as her Mama is, then she would be proud of her. Then there was Papa, with his broad hands and easy smile. Ami loved to climb up on his lap and stay with him for hours, he made her feel protected.

With a serene smile on her face she was moments away from drifting off into a deep slumber. Then voices disrupted the peaceful atmosphere, her parents were yelling again. For awhile now Ami noticed that they talked to each other less, and Mama came home later then usual.

"Don't worry about it Amiko" her papa soothed her one night, when mama didn't come home for supper. He always called her Amiko, the ko on the end meant child, since she was his precious child. "Mama still loves you" ocean blue eyes the same as hers shimmered with love, strands of jet-black hair fell into his eyes. His hair always got in his way, Ami would often see him blow at his bangs trying to get them out of his line of sight.

Something smashed and Ami felt her skin jump, her mama's was screaming followed by her papa's shouts. Scrambling out of bed, Ami ran out into the hallways frantically trying to find her parents. Reaching the living room, she expected to find her parents laughing over knocking a vase down.

Instead three men dressed in black, gazed at her in mild annoyance. They seemed like phantoms standing there, with the soft golden light of a nearby lamp highlighting their features.

"Ami!" Her mama cried out from behind, stretching her hand desperately towards her daughter. For the first time in her life, Ami saw the once calm exterior of her mama crack under pressure. The usually well kept hair, was mangled to her sides in a frenzy. Brown eyes glistened with tears, as she gazed at her helpless daughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" One of the men screamed, hitting her mother on the back of her head. Marina Mizuno eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she collapsed onto the ground. Ami stood motionless, eyes wide with fear from what she just saw. Visibly shaking like a leaf, Ami whimpered pitifully at the new comers. Wearing matching snowflake shirt and pyjama pants, her appearance clashed with the disturbing situation.

"Please stop this" her Papa moaned, Ami turned to see him off to the side holding his arm. His hand was stained with blood as it clutched his side, lines of pain were apparent in his face.

There was something about her father that seemed almost evil; an angry red was in full bloom on his cheeks as he glared at the men in black. The two men were holding him back, as he struggled in their clutches. A dark laughter then filled the apartment; Ami had only heard the kind of laughter in the movies. When the bad guy had captured the princess, and there was nothing the prince could do.

A man walked towards them, his boots making a thunderous sound as he walked casually down the hallway. The man's came out of nowhere as if he climbed out of the shadows, to come a join for a mere moment in the light, but only to take it away. Wearing a long black trench coat, and a hat that covered his upper part of his face. In dis-concern his pulled at his leather gloves, making taunt stretching sounds as he gazed at them all. Thin lips pulled back, revealing crooked, yellow teeth, that probably reflected his soul.

"Such a pretty little girl" the man purred with a lift of cynicism in his voice, Ami could only moan as she cowered under him. This man seemed to find the struggle for life amusing, as he gazed at her anxious papa, the struggling fly caught in the spider's web.

"Don't you dare touch her" her father roared, straining hard against his captors. The new comer only smirked at her papa's feeble attempts, as he bent down on one knee. "Hard to conceive that someone like you Hermes was able to have a child" the man reached forward to stroke Ami soft cheek.

A cold wind flew past her, sending Goosebumps up her entire body, as a chill crawled up her back. It was just like the time she ran outside one winter with nothing but her nightgown, only to have her mother yell at her. With rounded eyes of fear she gazed in utter shock, as she saw the man's hand turned into ice.

Ripping away from her, the man shot back up to a standing position. Ami slowly turned to where her papa was, body trembling from the coldness that had surrounded her body. The men, who a second before holding her father down, were now frozen completely. Their forms petrified underneath a casing of icy blue, her papa sat breathing heavily beside them. Raising his head stormy blue eyes stared through sweaty locks of black hair, in anger.

"I said don't touch her" he seethed angrily, Ami never knew her papa could display such a strong hateful emotion. Even when she had accidentally spilled red paint over his newly finished composition, he only laughed it off.

"Guess I can't blame you Amiko, you inherited my clumsiness."

"Go back to your room Ami" her father ordered coldly, he didn't even look at her when he said it. Biting down on her lip, Ami wasn't comfortable leaving her papa with this man all alone. Also he mama was still unconscious just a few feet away, she may get hurt if Ami wasn't here.

Before she could even move, hand that had the strength of powerful metal went around her neck choking her hard. Sputtering for air dreadfully Ami kicked her legs about, the man only applied more pressure.

"You made a fatal mistake Mizuno, and if you want to correct it you better listen closely."

Hermes stared open mouth at the scene, seeing his daughter's face turn red, as every breath of air became a task of labour. Never before in his life did he feel so defeated, so absolutely powerless. Yet this was the fate of all New Types, especially ones like him. Who thought that maybe they had a shot of leading a happy life, of pretending to be normal.

"Please let her go" Hermes begged eyes gazing at his Amiko hysterically, the man only released a horrid laugh.

"You're so weak Hermes that's your problem much weaker then what you use to be."

The man removed his hat; to reveal a man with such a twisted face that if Ami could breath she would have gasped in terror. Beady black eyes glared with glee, his old face was hard and straight edge. Nothing in that cruelly carved face showed any sign of compassion, it was like he wore a mask of hatred. The man resembled a twisted dead tree, in which leaves filled with life, or colourful flowers refused to bloom upon.

"Dekim...please..." Hermes gasped out; tiny red veins appeared in Ami's eyes as they began to droop from lack of air. The man sneered as he dropped Ami to the ground without a second thought, curling into a ball Ami breathed in heavily.

"Hey boy!" Dekim ordered sharply, surprising Hermes as the child appeared from his front row seat in the corner. "Take the girl into her room, while I deal with the father" Dekim grinned horrifically as flashed of fear danced in Hermes eye's, he so loved it when his prey dropped all their courage. "Don't look surprised this is what a traitor like you deserves" as he once again continued his path, the executioner's march.

Ami shivered as she felt cold hands wrap around her upper arm, feebly she tried to fight against his grasp so she could run to her papa. All of her attempts held no strength, as she felt herself being hoisted up from the ground. Through blurry eyes of un-fallen tears, she caught a quick glance of her papa.

A smile was on his face, as the man she loved so much watched her leave with eyes that would haunt her every time she would gaze into the mirror. Dekim then came into her line of vision, raising a hand above her papa's broken form on the ground. The last thing she recalled was her Papa screaming blood splattered everywhere an intense and powerful red. Ami felt a hand cradled the back of her head, turning it gently away from the scene.

I will always love you Amiko

The apartment where her once happy life slowly fell apart, all her dreams of a bright future shattered along with her innocence. No longer would the sun bring warmth to her heart, as she would plunge into an endless darkness. In it's place a sparkling ocean enclosed her, replacing the devastation of her papa's dead body. The once ear splitting cries disappeared, and in its place the soft lull of the waves against the sand.

Remaining motionless in her captor's arms, she grabbed a bit of his black shirt and buried her face into it. Wanting desperately to feel comfort from another human being, to escape the horrors before her. The young boy didn't move from her actions, only answered her prayers with silence. Ami raised her head trying to see his face, but the shadows from the hooded jacket he wore covered it.

Biting down on her lip she stared up at him, then to her new surroundings.

"Mama come look at what me and papa made!"

Memories of the last time they were a truly happy family bombarded her, as if to mock her loss.

The smell of the salty air indulged her senses, making her crave salt and vinegar chips. How her mother's dress matched the perfect blue sky above, her skin slightly tanned from the sun. Her papa's hair covered with sand, as his eyes danced with mirth at her excitement.

They had spent the whole afternoon building a sandcastle, that any princess would be envious to live in. With soaring towers, and graceful arches, and a strong outer wall, the design was perfect. They decorated it with white sea shells, and sticky seaweed Ami had found near the water's edge.

Nothing had ever made her more proud then to see the perfect sandcastle, constructed from the caring devotion of her and papa. Mama had praised it as she bent down on her heels to get a closer look, she commented that it seemed Ami and papa had more sand on them then in the castle.

Her mama came across so young at that moment, with hair loose over her shoulders the creases of her face barely visible as she smiled. A strong feeling of love filled Ami's heart as she gazed at her mother.

They left to go eat lunch, Ami basically inhaling her food anxious to return to her beloved sandcastle. The second she stuffed a handful of raspberries down her throat, she raced down the beach at top speed. Kicking up clouds of hot sand as she ran, the tangy sweetness of the berries coated the insides of her mouth. Shouting with joy she ran, loving the feel of the sun on her skin, the distant calls of the ocean all around her.

Arriving to the sandcastle she was met with a horrible sight, the once proud castle had buckled into a mucky mass of ruins. Stopping short Ami felt her heart drop to her stomach, as she gawked at the castle in harsh disbelief.

Covering her face she cried softly, at the once beautiful creation that had turned into a disaster. As she continued to cry, she felt strong hands comb through her soft hair. Turning around Ami flung herself against her papa's form, now giving off little hiccups.

"Don't cry Amiko" her papa whispered bending down to wipe away the tears on her reddened face, Ami sniffled trying to hold back the tears.

"Sometimes Ami things that we really love are going to get destroyed right?"

Ami nodded slowly, rubbing her irritated eyes with the back of her hand. "Its sad I know, because you wanted your sandcastle to go on forever" smiling softly, as he watched the tears well up in her sad eyes again. "But you have the memory of the fun time we had making it right? And that's all that matters Amiko, is that you always remember."

The remembrance of those past days vanished as Ami felt herself resting fully on her captor, soaking his clothing with her tears. "Papa..." She breathed quietly, before she sank into the obscurity of sleep she caught a flash of deep green eyes.

"Now you be careful Ami" her mama ordered sternly, grasping both of her arms in a strong grip. Ami slowly nodded refusing to raise her head and meet her mama's eyes, paying more attention to the leaves gathered around her ankles.

"If anything happens to you I want you to come home right away you here?" Sighing as once again Ami just nodded to her requests, never looking up to stare her in the eye.

"Okay, you have a good day at school."

Ami moved closer giving her mama a peck on the cheek, before dashing off to join her classmates. Marina Mizuno stood up from her crouched pose, watching her only child amidst the falling leaves.

Craning her neck up she gazed up at the bright reds and mellow oranges, that shades of autumn in their brightest. A sad smile crept on her face, as she remembered when Hermes had proposed to her. On a day very much like this, their breaths coming out in puffs of white clouds. Hermes's beautiful blue eyes captivating her soul as strands of black hair were plastered to his forehead from the sweat. At that moment Marina knew that he was not your ordinary man, guess she didn't realize how unordinary he really was.

Tearing her eyes away from the foliage as if it were a painful sight, she rubbed her upper arms for warmth. All she had left was their child, who had the eyes of the man she loved.

Dark brown orbs narrowed in determination, as she made a vow with herself. To never ever let what happened to her husband, be her daughter's fate. No course of action would be too extreme; any sort of measure would be taken.

Ami glanced over her shoulder, at her mama who seemed lost in a daze. She was getting to more and more absentminded now a days, always drifting off into some unknown state of mind. It frightened her at times, whenever her mother would get hardness in her eyes, Ami felt as though she was with a stranger.

Sighing she adjusted the light backpack on her shoulder, and continued down the leaf covered stone path to her school.

Children rushed past her dressed in bright colours or soft pastels, as the shouted and laugh with one another. Ami felt out of place amongst all of them, many would blame that on the fact her papa died.

But it was something more.

Something within her that made Ami different from everyone else.

Her thoughts were broken as she felt a strong wind blow down on her, as a young boy screamed as he fell from a tree. Leaves were thrown up into the air, as Ami stared with utter shock as the scene unfolded to her. To her dismay other kids from all around came to watch the boy squirm in pain like a pack of vultures. A couple of girls squealed in fright, while others laughed at the boy's obvious discomfort.

Slowly Ami felt herself melting into the crowd, losing all recognition as others encircled her. The boy needed medical attention; one of his arms was twisted all the way around. Biting down on her lower lip, she nervously stepped closer to the boy. The crowd grew silent at her advance; for the first time in her life Ami was at centre stage.

Crouching down to his level, moist leaves sticking to her hands as she leaned forward to him. Hesitantly reaching a hand out to him, the boy with eyes glazed with pain stared at her with fear. Ami's eyelids slowly closed, as she felt a warm sensation in her fingertips, illuminatinf her heart with passion. Touching the boy's cold cheek, she felt all that powerful energy seep into him.

The audience watched with curious eyes at the strange scene, wondering what in the world the class bookworm was doing. Letting a quick gasp escape his bruised lips, the boy soon relaxed to her touch. Cries of wonder and horror reached her ears, as she noticed what had got their attention.

All of the boy's wounds were completely healed; not a scratch was on him. Standing up the boy turned his hands over in scepticism, Ami smiled happily loving the feeling of being of use to someone. Only his gratitude was not evident in his eyes, instead dread rose from beneath the depths of him. Gazing around she saw that all her peers had the same look, as they silently watched her. Side by side a circle of judges to decide her fate, the air around her became unbearably hot.

"FREAK!"

Someone shouted from the crowd, the others took after his lead jeering and calling her names. Ami covered her head pathetically with her arms, trying to block off the horrible tirade of taunts that came at her like buzzing bees each trying to find a place in which to sting her.

Shivering Ami felt the world spin all around, as if she was on a merry go round that had gone out of control. The yells and screeches still kept coming, as she felt her eyes burn in shame.

She wished that her papa were here to protect her, gather her in his arms and soothe her pain.

That she was by the ocean, watching the endless pattern of the waves beating against the shore.

Of green eyes that held so much mystery to her, as they gazed at her through the darkness.

Many wishes filled her desperate heart, but none of them came true.

Scars covered her pale skin, badges of honour from the torment she received from her schoolmates. Applying a Band-Aid to her torn skin carefully, trying to ignore the dull sting. Sucking in a breath, Ami wished for a moment that she could use her powers. Earlier she was using them; it was just quicker and easier.

Then mama walked into the room, and a crazed glint flashed in her eyes. Ami never knew her mother could get that sort of expression, it was scary. Grabbing the fish shaped knob of her blue lamp, Ami's room fell into darkness.

Once again as her eyes adjusted to the change of light, Ami stared lovingly at the pictures in her room. Only now they didn't fill her heart with joy at reminiscing at her past joys, and knowing she would make new ones. Now all that was left were these paintings, capturing moments of when she believed that the world was a good place to be. She scowled in the dark, as her mind drifted back to that day with the sandcastle. Papa was wrong it didn't matter if she recalled all the good times, the dark present was a cloud that blocked the sunshine of the past.

In a sudden fit of anger she turned her back on the pictures, refusing to stare at them anymore. Everything about her papa was a lie; he always told her that people were genuinely good at heart. Obviously her papa didn't meet the kids at her school, or watch as they repeatedly outcast her from everything.

All she had left were her books, while others played with their friends she curled up and escaped into words. Though it kept her happy for awhile, once the book was over she'd always be left with an empty feeling in her heart. The books were about friends, love and overcoming hard obstacles. Everything she didn't understand or yet to have experience, nothing held worth to her anymore.

Closing her eyes Ami felt herself fall into a deep slumber, hoping that the nightmares that usually plagued her dreams would leave her be for just one night.

Marina wiped her upper lip with the back of her hand wiping away the alcohol, as she placed the bottle clumsily into the kitchen sink. A loud banging sound followed but she ignored it as she stumbled towards the kitchen table.

It had already started.

The one thing she promised to do was now out of her hands; she couldn't protect her daughter. Ami had powers; she had seen them with her own two eyes. Most likely this was why the monsters at her school would beat her up every day, why Ami was locking herself away from everything.

She bent over as the tears spilled out, her vision fuzzy from the affect of the alcohol on her. Letting out a low moan, Marina wanted to grab someone anyone and strangle them to death. Right now that person was Hermes, that son of a bitch who left her, that passed down his stupid genes into the last person she cared about. Soon they would come for Ami, rip her fragile body into shreds.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Fuck you Hermes.

Marina slowly brought herself up, tittering on her side before she gained some balance back. The two of them walked in a world of darkness together alone; a wall separated their once strong love.

With clumsy hands Marina pulled out a butcher's knife from a drawer, the moonlight caught the sharp metal making it shine. The white moonlight on the knife then reflect itself into Marina's eyes, clutching the knife as if it were her saviour.

No longer did she have control over Ami's fate of death, and soon she would be left all alone. A thought too unthinkable, nothing not ever death was as painful as loneliness.

_'I will free us Ami' _she stated in her mind, a smile of almost release from her tangle web of lies and pain. Faltering towards Ami's room, arms swaying limply at her sides as she walked through the dim hallways.

Groaning through her sleep, Ami sat up on her bed drowsiness filling her eyes. A voice had called her from the depths of her mind, pleading for her to break from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, Ami wondered what brought on such an odd dream. A dull thump the sounded from outside her bedroom door, Ami stopped breathing as her heart raced madly.

A man dressed all in black, with a laugh that made her want to die.

Ice filling the air, sending Goosebumps up her flesh.

The sight of blood that covered all the walls, her mama lying motionless on the floor.

Ami gave a soft cry from the back of her throat, wrapping her sheets closer around her body she stared out into the darkness.

Shadows shifted and soon a mass less dark figure stood at her doorway in silence, Ami thought for a minute that she was still dreaming.

"Mama?" She uneasily called out, still not letting the blankets down from her chin. The figure move pushing her door aside, as it ambled into her room. Ami stared for a second soon identifying the stranger as her mama, but soon retracted that thought. This wasn't her mama, who watched her with dead eyes, and mouth slightly slack.

As a cloud moved its position from outside, moonlight overflowed the room with its silvery luminous. That's when she caught the quick flicker of metal at her mama's side, and the dangerous promise of death in her mama's eyes.

This wasn't the woman with wind tousled hair from the ocean, who smiled with such love. Her mama was dead, and all that was left was this empty shell.

GET OUT!

Ami jumped off her bed with lighting speed, dunking away from her mama's slashing movements. The initially shock of Ami running was soon gotten over, as Marina reared on her daughter. Running through her once happy home, that was now turned to her own personally hell hole. Ami screamed in her mind for her mama or papa to come and help her, she needed them so badly.

Tripping on the carpet, she crashed on the ground onto her left side. Drawing in quick breaths of pain, she lay there for a quick second. Gazing up she saw a knife come right at her general direction, shrieking she rolled out of the way as the knife strike the ground.

A loud tearing sound of the knife catching her pyjamas, and ripping it off her body. Scrambling to her feet, Ami breathed heavily as her mother jerked the knife from the ground. The single piece of her nightgown, fluttered softly as her mother tossed it aside.

"Mama please" Ami wailed body shaking from fear and aguish, as her face became covered in tears. Marina paused for a moment seeing her daughter transform into an absolute mess, and something broke inside of her.

"You have your papa's eyes" Marina murmured in an aggrieved voice, as she lunged at Ami knife high in the air. Ami screamed at the top of her lungs as her mama came at her, only to watch her crumble to the ground in a rag doll fashion.

Standing frozen to the spot Ami gazed at her mama's unmoving form, her chest going up and down rapidly. A hand touched the top of her head gently, a soft touch of kindness she had long forgotten,

Papa...

Spinning around she came face to face, with a young woman with searing red eyes. Behind her a boy who had barely begun his teen years, gave her a sweet smile. His light blue eyes shimmer with guilt, bowing his head in an apology only his golden hair was visible.

"Don't worry about it Quatre" the woman's deep voice assured, as the dark skinned beauty turned to him, "you did what you felt was best no need to fret about it."

Returning her attention back to Ami, she delicately pushed back a strand of evergreen hair. "Don't worry Ami she'll be fine physically, its her state of mind we probably won't be able to heal" the woman gazed at her mama with slight pity, as if it were a cat that had just gotten ran over. She half expected her to say through those perfect coloured lips, 'oh well these things happen.'

Collecting Ami in her soft arms, she rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Its alright now no one is going to hurt you, we're your friends we understand your powers" Ami stiffened in the embrace, and gazed at the boy called Quatre who gave her an encouragingly smile.

"Ami" the woman breathed out softly, pushing Ami back so she could gaze at her straight in the eye.

"Would you want to come with me?"

Ami bit down on her lower lip, gazing back at her mother who was sprawled on the floor. Holding onto the knife with a death grip, Ami felt as though there was nothing left of the woman she loved. Only a distant memory of long times past, when sandcastles still shimmered in the sun.

Papa you lied to me.

Then she went back to the new woman, who waited patiently with eyes that shone with a passion in her fiery soul. She was the exotic princess that Ami always heard about in her stories, that person she always wanted to be.

Giving off a weak smile Ami moved her head up and down with agreement, feeling a spark of happiness from the excitement that rose in those red eyes. Gathering Ami once again, the woman lifted her off the ground as if she weighed nothing. Quatre swiftly went to their side, reaching up and grabbing Ami's cold hands. Together they walked out of the apartment, out of the life Ami used to lead.

Closing her eyes that were just like her papa's, Ami recalled the moment when she and her papa built another sandcastle. This one better then the first, it was much bigger and this time the waves wouldn't push it around so easily.

The sun was setting when they had finally finished it, casting off orange hues on the newly finished structure.

One thought came back to her mind, when her mama came down to see their new sandcastle. Royal blue hair being tossed about in the wind, she intertwined her fingers with Ami's and smiled with love. She leaned forward into Ami's ear, expressing the need to tell Ami a secret. A secret that was meant to be between just us girls, that papa wouldn't understand.

'Once a woman starts to fall, she can never go back.'

She had said those words for comfort to Ami, who felt she meant that once a woman starts to fall in love with something she can never go back. Her mother then laughed, as she grabbed Ami and twirled her around. Papa soon came to join them, as the sun hid behind the horizon of the ocean that reflected the swirling purple hues of the twilight sky.

It was so beautiful...

**Amy-Star:** Man oh man, I'm actualy really proud of myself So far this is my favourite chapter! Though in no way do you have to agree with that, how about you review and tell me your thoughts love ya!

Man I should have done this in some kind of order...well anyway here's Duo's profile! YAY!

**Name: **Duo Maxwell

**Name Meaning: **_First: _Two_ Last: _From the great well ( 00)

**Birthday: **March 1

**Blood Type: **B

**Nationality: **American

**Power: **He has a very interesting ability, where some sort of spirit named Shinigami lays dormant in his soul. When he gains complete control, all hell breaks loose.

**Age:**20

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Violet blue

**Eye colour: **Chestnut brown

**Strong points: **Easy going, funny, great inner strength, tolerates all kinds of people

**Weak Points: **Can be a little too happy for some people's liking, a darkness in him emotionally

**Fear: **Makoto hitting him, Makoto when she's angry, Makoto when...lets just say Makoto

**Pet Peeve: **People who brood too much over their troubles

**Dream: **To make Makoto realize she can't live without him rolls eyes

**Hobbies: **Fixing cars and motorcycles, racing them, basketball,

Duo has two different personalities living inside of him, both fighting to be the one in control. The one who usually in control, is easy going, playing jokes on people and tries his best to have a good time. He has two loves in his life his hair and Makoto, who he wants to be with always. He became a Guardian so he wouldn't be hunted, even still he's on the most dangerous New Type List.


	6. Dream Fields

**Amy-Star:** Hey Hey! Just wanted to say that you guys rock! YOU KNOW WHY! CAUSE WE REACHED THE 30 REVIEW MARK! YAAAAAAY!

**DevilWench: **Sniff Man I must be a jerk for what I'm doing to my characters hugs them all I'M SORRY! LOL thank you very much for you Story Boosting Now the story will go out into public without a paper bag over its head! Since as you know we reached the 30 review mark, I just wanted to thank you for all your support bows

**Juni Juni: **HELLO! After receiving your review I went back and re-read the chapter, and I would like to apologize...there are defiantly parts where it was hard to understand what was going on:( I'll try to do better in the future, if I keep on doing it yell at me so I know Yea...I can be a jerk ne? Well this chapter is a little more uplifting, at least I think so anyway heh heh. I try to balance things out the best I can :D LMAO Oh wow I'm a genius, yea big typo there with Duo's profile. Well at least I know that people actually read them :)Thank you very much for your review, I love to receive comments on how to make my writing better.

**Kaiya: **Hello! Yes ma'am though it seems that Trowa has forgotten he knew Ami as well...or did he...I don't really know...I'm kidding I do! Thank you bunches for all your reviews, I want you to know I really appreciate them:)

**Archangela: **YOU BETTER GIVE MY TRO-CAHN BACK! Heavy Arms remains motionless So that's how it is huh! From behind her back pulls out a very large gun TAKE THIS! Fires the gun, and blows up Heavy ArmsMUWAHHAHAAHA! Grabs Trowa I WIN I WIN! Anyhoo thank you so much for your review, I always look forward to them!

**Girl of Darkness: **Yes indeed poor Ami :( Don't worry I'm like you I always cry, especially at those really heart touching commercials TT I ball like a baby:D

Waves to Tenshi Thank you very much for your comments :D LOL Duo's such a geek ne? We need to get him some more realistic aspirations:) Thank you for all your reviews, you and a handful of others always stick to it! And I love you all for it!

**Ivy Tearen: **Heyo! Yes I don't like Ami's mom either shakes her fist you crazy person! Okay now with D-chan's abilities...He can't really channel other spirits...yet in a way he could...I know this must be confusing but it will be explained in later chapters. Basically Duo has the ability to take on other sprits and use their powers. His problem in a particularly nasty one (Shinigami) basically took him other when he was a kid, before Duo really understood how to use his powers...clear as mud? Oh! I thought you were Canadian That's awesome have fun in Quebec! I'm waaaaaay over on the other side, but when you come have fun in our country! You have cool goals, I wish you luck in them! Thanks for you reviews!

The New Types

Perfect Seven Arc

Chapter Six: Dream Fields

I found a flower on the dried ground

It proves how strong we really are

_Try To Wish -KIMI ni hitsuyou na mono-: Movie theme of 'Oh My Goddess' sung by Nishihata Saori_

The bitter liquid went down his throat as Trowa took another gulp of coffee, enjoying the peaceful morning atmosphere. He'd only been at this place for less then two weeks and could already see how it could wreck hazards to your health. The boss was mysterious, and he couldn't put a finger on it but he felt as though she was hiding something. The actual Guardians were an interesting group of people, that half the time weren't organized.

To make things worse, the New Types they were chasing were about as loony as them. What Ami's friend had said the other day was still bothering him, a part of him questioned whether or not Urawa was a reliable source. The man did try to kill himself, in front of him and Ami no less.

Trowa paused for a moment, an odd feeling rose to his chest as the image of Ami's grief stricken face came into his mind. From what Trowa could sum up about Ami was that she was probably the only decent person here, defiantly the most intelligent. It made him sad to see her in so much pain, and for the life of him he didn't understand why.

"Ah morning Barton-san" a cherry voice piped in, as Quatre walked in with a bounce in his step. Trowa glared at him for his unnatural happiness, people who thought Monday mornings were something to smile about should be shot.

"Morning" Trowa responded feeling it would be rude if he didn't react to the blonde's attempts at striking a conversation. He had only met Quatre briefly at the airport, along with the other blonde who seemed a bit thick to him. They appeared to be reasonable people, not the type he would automatically think as Guardian material.

Quatre gave off a bright smile, as he went over to prepare himself some tea. "I just can't drink coffee in the morning" he commented as a loud metallic thunk interrupted Quatre's train of thought, as he pulled the top of the teakettle. Reaching over to the sink, Quatre skilfully filled it with just the right amount of water. Setting it down back on the stove, and switched on the element by turning the black knob.

Returning back to Trowa, Quatre grinned once again reminding Trowa of the appearance of a schoolboy.

"Minako-san and I are from England originally, and we are a bit addicted to our tea" reaching up a cupboard he brought down to ceramic cups. One that was a bright yellow, with shaky drawings of five stick girls holding hands. In big cherry red block letters it stated, 'Best Friends Never Let Each Other Frown.' The other had a picture of a dancing pink rabbit, holding onto a bouquet of purple flowers. Trowa stared on in disbelief and he wondered for a second, if maybe he strayed into the staff room at an elementary school, not one of the top funded organizations in the world.

Quatre rested patiently against the counter, as he stared appreciably out the window at the summer time sky. Trowa watched him, and wondered how could some of these Guardians have the mentality of children, while others were heartless killers.

The image of Urawa falling to the ground bleeding, the sickening expression of fulfillment of his attacker. Clutching his mug, he felt the simmering coffee burn the inside of his hands. Such a merciless way to go, Urawa didn't have to be slaughtered.

"Winner-san..." Trowa started raising his head, glaring at the perky boy.

"Hmm?" Quatre murmured, turning to give Trowa his undivided attention not seeming to notice the death glare.

"Can you Guardians justify killing off a New Type?"

Quatre froze on the spot; blue eyes sparkled with concern as he gazed at the taller man. They weren't the same blue as Ami's but they still provoked the same feeling, of someone who overly worried about other people.

"Barton-san you shouldn't feel bad if you had to kill a New Type, I'm sure you did what you felt was best." Leaning forward he rested a hand on Trowa's shoulder, trying to provide some comfort. Trying very hard to hold back a bitter laugh, Trowa nodded stiffly.

Grinning brightly Quatre turned back to the teapot, as the steam began to rise creating a low whistling sound. Grabbing a green tea towel, Quatre gently brought the kettle of the element.

"Why do you work here?"

Both men jumped as Quatre almost dropped the kettle filled with boiling water to the ground; clumsily Quatre soon regained control of his limbs.

"Wh-what?" Aqua blues eyes were large with surprise, as he placed the kettle back on the counter out of harms way. Eyeing the blonde carefully as if he were a major threat, Trowa went back to his previous spot.

"You heard what I said" Trowa growled gruffly, taking a deep drink of his coffee. The shock soon melted of Quatre's face, and in its place he smiled fondly. Trowa stared in surprise, wondering if it were possible for someone to smile so often.

"It's because they're are people who I want to protect, people who I love very much." Returning to his graceful disposition, Quatre poured the hot water into the mugs. Thin clouds of steam twisted upwards, as Quatre's graceful dropped in the tea bags. The boy was starting to remind Trowa of a woman almost, he had similar qualities. Maybe it was a British thing.

"Hmmmm" was all Trowa could respond to, as he put his dirty mug into the metal sink. Grasping each side, he leaned forward and stared at his reflection in the metallic surface. "I still think its wrong to kill a New Type, without exercising every other possible tactic."

"That's because you're weak."

(A/N: Oh I wonder who that is --)

Quatre head snapped up towards the kitchen entryway, along with Trowa who didn't recognize the voice.

A Chinese man stood in the doorway; his slanted ink black eyes challenged anyone who dared to pick a fight with him. Charcoal black hair was pulled securely back in a ponytail, a clear example of the man's uprightness. His face was oval in shape, as he scowled deeply at the two of them in utter contempt. Trowa never believed it was possible, but he finally witnessed the same self-assured, cocky stance his father always took.

Dressed simply in navy blue Chinese robes, with a white lining going up his shirt and down the sides of his legs. The man walked swiftly in, his robes whipping with his quick and precise movements. Right away Trowa could sense this man was a fighter, from the way his muscles flexed with accurate precision.

Stopping in front of Trowa, the man glared dangerously as he carefully analyzed Trowa. From behind Quatre nervously watched the situation, wondering if maybe he should intervene. Even though Trowa was a couple good inches taller the Wufei, they both seemed evenly matched.

"A true warrior does what is necessary to win" Wufei announced proudly, folding his arms over his chest. Trowa's perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed in dislike, people who felt they were better then others always annoyed him.

"If you think that killing a person when other strategies could have captured him is winning, then don't think I would ever want to win."

Wufei snorted at that statement, his lips curling into a sneer.

"Like I said before, that's because you're weak!"

Quatre rubbed his forehead in the briefing room, the anger that the two Guardians felt when facing one another off still was making his head throb. This was the curse of his powers, to always know what others are thinking. Of course now at his age, Quatre was able to control his powers a whole lot better. If he wanted to he could place his mind in a steel box, where no outside voices could penetrate. It was only when two people felt such an extreme emotion to each other, did it affect him.

"QUATRE-KUN!" Minako cried out with joy, as she skipped into the room cascades of sunshine blonde bouncing behind her. A flood of warmth entered Quatre's mind; it felt as though he was swimming in a sea of bright colours. Minako always had this effect on him; the happiness he experienced was beyond imaginable.

"Its because she loves you, and you love her."

His sister's teasing entered his mind, when he explained what he felt around Minako. Immediately he denied all such accusations, that Minako-san would never want to be with someone like him.

Quatre always saw her being with some hard muscled guy, or maybe a delicious bad boy. Not a sensitive guy like him, who most would mistake for a girl. All he received was laughter from his sister, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Then how can you explain that smile on her face when she sees you?"

Gentle arms wrapped around his neck, as the smell of her sweet shampoo sent him into a daze. Soft giggles rang in his ears, as she rubbed her soft skin cheek against his. A thousand of emotions shot through him, as his heart pounded against his chest. A tingling sensation made his skin come alive with a strong heat.

"Because Minako-san loves everyone."

Hanging his head sadly, Quatre gave a weak smile as he patted the young girl's arm. "Good morning Minako-san, how are you this morning?" Lifting his head to meet her eyes, he quickly regretted his actions. Twin pools of pale blue eyes, flooded his senses making his tongue feel thick. If he moved just a few inches closer, he could capture those delicate lips of hers.

Bad thought. Very bad thought.

"I'm good Quatre, but did you notice Tro-chan and Wu-chan?" She mused unhappily, as she rested her head on top of his. Quatre sighed as he recalled the two warring Guardians, wondering if they would put their differences aside.

"Yes, is it that bad?" Raising his eyes to gaze at her cute face as she pouted in sadness.

"Well maybe not toooo bad, but man its like ice central with those two" Minako shivered as if she could feel their coldness, tightening her hold on him more.

"I'm glad to see the two of you being all close" a powerful voice mused with laughter, as they looked up to see Setsuna at the door way. Quatre blushed deeply, as he felt extremely hot, while Minako just gave off a wide smile.

"Oh course Sets-chan! I loves my Quatre!" Giggling as she kissed the top of Quatre's platinum head of hair affectionately. Setsuna stifled a chuckle, as Quatre's eyes were a flurry of emotions. You didn't have to have mind reading abilities, to know what was going on in his head.

"Well as much as you love him, please refrain from displays of affection at the work place."

Minako pouted as she reluctantly let go of Quatre, and sat down besides scowling angrily.

"Thank you Aino" Setsuna nodded, as the lights began to dim save for a ghostly blue hue from the table. With the grace of royalty Setsuna walked across the room to her chair, tucking her black skirt as she sat down.

"As you two probably know, we're having a bit of a Perfect New Type problem" Setsuna stated professionally, as she typed a couple of keys with great speed.

The orb on the middle of the table moved around in circles, until one crystal pentagon was at the top. Within seconds it burst into light, the projection of a young woman's face came into view, along with all her statistics.

"That's a nice name, Yumeno. Doesn't Yumeno Yumeni mean dream fields?" Minako mused a slender finger tapping her chin, as her eyes scanned the statistics. The young girl was very plain looking unlike her name, with dark hair almost black down in a small braid. Navy blue eyes gazed out from unusual large glasses, as a gave off a small smile.

"Doesn't appear threatening to me" Minako mumbled leaning back in the chair, throwing a glance in Quatre's direction waiting for him to agree with her.

"It doesn't say what her abilities are" Quatre voiced turning towards Setsuna, as a vein began to throb in Minako's forehead in irritation.

Setsuna pursed her lips as she glared up at the young woman like it was all her fault, "I know that's why I felt it was best to send the two of you."

Minako and Quatre glanced at one another then turned back to Setsuna in such perfect unison; Setsuna had to keep from laughing. "Ummm Meioh-san I think you're mistaken, why would you want to send Minako and I?"

Setsuna leaned forward, resting her face on her laced fingers, a barely noticeable smirk on her lips. "You two have been with me the longest, with the exception of Heero" she sighed as if the memory of Heero annoyed her. She quickly recovered as she beamed at Minako, "you my dear joined us when you were merely four years old, such an energetic child."

Minako for the first time seemed unable to speak, as she bowed her head blushing. "And you" Setsuna turned to Quatre, with a certain fondness rising in her eyes. "You joined when you were just a ten-year-old boy" her eyes glazed over "you were so cute."

Flushing in his cheeks, Quatre gulped and stared back up at Yumeno, while Minako frowned at the two of them.

"Yes the past was indeed good, well enough of that you two ready to go now?"

Minako shot right up from her seat, with nose in the air stalked out of the room in a huff. Quatre rapidly followed, not before giving Setsuna a shaky bow before running to catch up to his infuriated partner.

Shaking her head Setsuna wondered about the two of them, actually she worried about all of her Guardians. They were so young yet so old, with past experiences she didn't think most adults could handle. Lowering her eyes to her hands, all Setsuna could think was how much she hated the past.

"Aiee Minako-san why are you in such a rush?"

Minako stopped in her tracks, whirling around to face Quatre with the most frightening face he'd ever seen. "I'm not in a rush Quatre" she seethed blue eyes narrowing in anger, as she flipped some blond hair over her shoulders. Quatre knew differently, inside his head Minako's emotions were churning about in a cyclone fashion.

"But Minako-san..."

Suddenly her eyes widened in recognition then gave Quatre such a piercing gaze his heart fell into his stomach. "Get out of my head Quatre" Minako whispered deadly, her hands trembling with anger. Quatre reached to grab one of her hands, but Minako snapped her hand away. Turning on heel she marched out of the room, not once looking back.

A low whistle went off, as Quatre's body stiffened at the sound. Moving to the side shaking with embarrassment, he came face to face with his fellow Guardians.

"Wow man whatcha do to Mina?" Duo questioned his surprised eyes, moving to where Minako use to be. Makoto sitting beside him a soft blue blanket wrapped around her cocked her head in sympathy. Usagi too appeared as though she was on the verge of jumping from her seat, to give Quatre a big hug.

"I... I don't know" Quatre breathed out, giving them an unstable smile. The clouds of Minako's anger were disappearing, and he almost toyed with the idea of searching her mind. Though he resisted, she was already angry with him for that.

"I hear ya man, women can just go anal on you when you least suspect it" Duo mused scratching his brown hair, then yelping as Makoto smacked him.

"Aaahh! For all that is good and holy women! What the hell is the matter with you? You just got out of the infirmary, and already you're being abusive!"

Makoto leaned forward close to him, almost as if she was going in for a kiss. A sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face, as their noses touched. Duo was now extremely flustered, but was attempting to keep his ultra cool manner.

"Oh D-chan" she purred rubbing their noses "you should be use to this; after all I'm just a woman going anal on you." With that she pushed Duo hard in the chest, zapping a few bolts of electricity into his body. With great speed Duo planted his feet on the ground to keep from falling, but the damage was already down.

"MAKOTO!"

Duo's hair was a giant Afro of static hair, all of it going out in many different directions. Makoto laughed evilly, as she jumped up from her chair. The blanket whipping behind her as she ran, "oh I'm sooooo sorry Duo, I had no idea that was going to happen!"

Growling Duo chased after her, though with less grace since he was trying to find balance with his overly large head of hair.

Quatre coughed at the strange incident, while Usagi laid flat face on the table consumed by laughter. "That was so classic" Usagi gasped out between laughs, wiping her eyes of the tears. Nodding Quatre could still hear the two of them, running around in some other room. He prayed they didn't disturb Rei or Wufei, especially Wufei. The Chinese man was never really a friendly person, but today was above average for him.

Bowing his head towards Usagi who gave him an over enthusiastic wave, Quatre strode out of the room to find his fuming partner.

Sipping on her orange juice Usagi flinched when she heard something crash then laughed when she caught Wufei yelling. They were a fervent bunch in the morning; Setsuna was probably going to die from the stress of it all. Snorting into her juice, she noticed Heero coming up and sitting at his desk. As usual Heero was wearing a white button up shirt, with black pants. Usagi was beginning to wonder if that was all he had in his closet.

"GOOD MORNING HEEERO!" Usagi shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear, a flock of birds at the windowsill quickly took flight after being disrupted by her. Heero raised his eyes to her for a moment, the dark cobalt studying her closely. Usagi didn't mind she was use to him being like this, leaning forward she rested her elbows on her desk.

"Heero-kun can we go do something today?"

Spreading out the newspaper in front of his face, Heero gave her a suspicious glance over the top of it. "Correct me if I' am wrong but don't we do something every day?"

"Well, yeaaaaa..." Usagu trailed off, rubbing the light fabric of her orange tee shirt between her fingers "but I meant doing something that wasn't work." Crossing her legs carefully, so no one could take a peak up her white skirt.

Heero's expression almost made her want to strangle him, judging by his face Heero believed that there wasn't anything else a person could do but work. Sighing loudly she banged her head on the table with frustration, Heero peered over at her curiously.

Raising her head Usagi glared at him, a big red mark on her forward where she hit the desk. Pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket then slammed it on the table, making Heero flinch.

"This is where we are going today" Usagi stated giving him such a demanding look, that Heero felt best not to argue. Grumbling under his breath Heero put the newspaper down, and picked up the flyer.

Life is but a dream we all travel in...

Yumeno Hokuto has opened up her famous Dream Field collection to the public, and we ask for everyone to attend. Ms. Hokuto is a world-renowned artist, and soon all of her paintings will be going to Paris. This will be your last chance to take a journey, through a dream like experience.

Where: The show will take place at 'Colour Me', 175 Sora Road

When: 9:00-5:00pm

"I think we should start by visiting her sister" Minako announced tersely, making sure that she remained a few steps ahead of Quatre. She was going over the information she grabbed from Ami, when she stormed ahead of Quatre.

Quatre smiled nervously at the angry blonde, usually Minako would never stay mad at him for this long. Duo defiantly, and occasionally Usagi if the two of them argued who had the better hairstyle. Yet here they were, Minako was still probably thinking up different ways to hurt him.

"Anno...Minako..."

"Quatre do you think I'm beautiful?"

Blown away by the question, Quatre took a few steps back mouth wide open. "Par-pardon me?" He managed to breathe out, never had Minako ask him such a question. Today was just filled with surprises.

At least she was no longer mad, instead actually she appeared very deflated. "I mean ...Not in a cute high school way... But you know..."

The truth was Quatre had no clue, as he gazed at Minako with a concerned face. Covering herself in the face with her hand, Minako felt a strange need to kick herself. She couldn't stand the way his distressed blue eyes watched her, trying to figure out what was the matter. If only she knew, then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Mou...Minako you are in high school..."

Eyes widening in disappointment, she gave Quatre a watery smile. "Yes you're right Quatre I'm still in high school..." Turning on him she continued walking down the street, this time she kept her pace at normal speed.

_'And that's why you'll never really look at me, let alone love me. Woman like Setsuna, are the ones who'll grab your attention.' _Minako pondered bitterly, as she smoothed out her thigh length white skirt.

Feeling that he may have said the wrong thing, Quatre walked beside her in silence. Stuffing his hands down the pockets of his khaki pant, Quatre gazed at his surroundings. Cars rolled by, leaving in their wake clouds of grey smoke. Children were now running around, enjoying the sunlight that had been taken away from them the last few days.

"I love it here" Minako spoke softly, breathing in the fresh air for once. Quatre turned to her as she gazed around in wonder at the streets; he couldn't but stare at wonder at her.

She was wearing a tight white skirt that went down to her lower thighs, along with a matching white tank top. As usual around her waist was a belt of chain linked hearts her weapon of choice. The sunlight hit her hair, highlight certain parts giving it the appearance of spun gold. Glancing his way she smiled a flush of red across her pale cheeks.

"Hmmmm" was all he could come out with, focussing his attention on the trees all around them instead on Minako.

"I mean I love the city, but here everything seems so new and fresh. The city is so crowded; you can't go anywhere without being jammed packed with the rest of humanity." Quatre thought she looked so cute when her face would get all serious, bad thoughts were resurfacing in his mind again.

Shaking his head hoping that his horrible ideas would fall out, Minako tipped her head in worry.

"Ummm Quatre would you prefer to maybe go back? I can handle this."

"Oh no Minako-san, I'm fine really" Quatre then gestured towards a small house, "besides we're already here."

Both Usagi and Heero stared up at the painting, of a young girl in a silky white dress of moonlight gazing up at the stars praying. Her doe eyes sent the message of absolute pain, lower lip quivering.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Usagi whispered hands clasped together, her eyes holding the same romantic shimmer as the girl in the painting.

"Yea" Heero answered with no feeling in his voice, paintings like these didn't inspire anything within him. Majority people at the show were romantic sick girls, along with a couple of boyfriends who were as bored as he was.

Rolling his neck back he received a few satisfying cracks, before his eyes began to wander again. A sharp poke in his side snapped him back to the dullness of his current reality.

"What's the matter Heero?"

A challenging glare was on her face, as Usagi crossed her arms over her chest cutely. Daring him to even think about saying that the show was currently what was the matter with him. "Its unventilated in here" Heero mumbled out hurriedly, wanting to avoid getting into a fight with the blonde demoness.

"Why didn't you say so!" Usagi exclaimed grabbing his hand, and dragged him through the crowds of giggling teenage girls. Heero decided not to comment on their hand holding, and allowed her to lead him out of the building.

Outside a burst of sunlight hit his face, blinding for a temporary moment. Usagi let go of his hand, and Heero tried to ignore the lack of warmth with that small hand absence. Stretching her arms over her head, Usagi gazed at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"You didn't like being there did you Heero?" Usagi stated her index finger tapping her cheek, as she continued to smile coyly at him.

Heero was lack of words with her bluntness; she fell into a ball of giggles at the stunned face he made.

"Yet you still came with me, and stayed" blue eyes gazed at him with fondness "thank you."

The air changed around the two of them, until a woman grabbed his arm possessively.

"A HA FOUND YOU!"

With great speed Heero ripped his arm away from her, surprising the young woman.

"Whoa whoa! I'm so sorry!" Waving her hands around frantically, the woman was flushed from head to toe. Bottle glasses slipped down her nose, as she grinned nervously at Heero. Usagi watched with curiosity from the sidelines, wondering what this woman would want with Heero.

Bowing deeply to the two of them, her short braid sliding off her shoulder. "My deepest apologies, but please will you come with me?"

Usagi stifled a laugh at Heero's annoyed face, "ummm well why do you want us to?"

The woman raised her face; her face was good looking enough nothing that was striking. Except for deep navy blue eyes that swirled around with all the secrets and darkness of the night. Once again bowing to the two of them she answered, "my name is Yumeno Hokuto, and I would I like you two to model for me."

"Oh come in, come in I'll go make some tea" The squat woman gabbed on, her squinty blue eyes danced with joy. She had the face of a woman who was once beautiful; the marks of her better days were still evident. They were shocked to find Yumeno's sister to be so old; it didn't make any sense actually. Minako and Quatre thanked her reluctantly, as they entered the dusty living room.

Magazines were everywhere, one the coffee table, carelessly strewn on the floor. Bending down Minako picked one up, and was shocked to find it to be five years old.

"Man and I thought I was a rat pack" Minako mumbled flipping through the faded pages, "why do you think she has so many magazines?"

"Loneliness" Quatre commented softly, as he gazed around the room with sadness. "She's very lonely, that's why she let us in without a second thought" they both turned to where the woman left, hearing the facet running.

Straightening herself up and dropping the magazine back onto the ground again, Minako fingered her chain gingerly. "I could never live like this" wandering around the room, stopping in front of pictures. All of them was when the elderly woman was young, smiling with an old fashioned bathing suit, walking arm in arm with some frumpy looking man.

Pursing her lips she continued to go through the pictures, trying to find one of Yumeno. Finally in the back of the rows of frames, she found a small brass shaped heart one. Picking it up carefully, small puffs of dust went into the air form her actions.

It was two girls their hands clasped together as they smiled up at the camera, their hair in matching high ponytails. One was obviously the woman they just met, but the other she couldn't place her finger on.

"There we go" Miss. Yumeni bustled in, carrying a tray of tea "I hope mint tea is all right."

Still carrying the picture Minako walked over to where the tea was, but decided on her best judgement not to take a cup. That and Quatre was attempting to cover a sour expression, as he took a sip. Miss. Yumemi smiled brightly as she sat down on an old rocking chair, placing her hands in her lap.

"So what can I do for you two?"

Minako hesitated for a moment, but gather her momentum as she handed Miss. Yumemi the picture frame. Her face crinkled with curiosity as she grasped the picture, starring hard at the two young girls.

"Could you tell me who those girls are?"

"Why yes of course I can" the woman breathed out, Miss.Yumemi smiled as if she hadn't in years. "This is my sister, and me when we were teenagers...oh my those were the days" she sighed cupping her cheek with her own hand.

Minako nodded praying that she wouldn't start telling her stories about the good old days. "Did you have more then one sister?" Minako pressed on; Quatre was now watching Miss. Yumeni hard.

"Oh dear no, just the one" placing the picture on top of the coffee table "but unfortunately its just me who's left, Yumeno died ...oh dear now...must have been forty five years ago..."

The house loomed before them, even though it was still sunny out the house seemed to be stuck in an eternal shadow. The windows were all sealed, allowing no light to come in. The two Guardians stayed a few feet back, neither really wanting to go through with this.

"Are you coming?"

Gulping down her fear Usagi stepped bravely forward, with a slightly exasperated Heero. Yumeno smiled back at them, pushing aside some loose strands of hair. "I'm sorry to ask you two of this, but I will only need you guys for three hours tops."

Usagi nodded with a little too much emphasis to it, Heero watched the artist with careful eyes. Something was very wrong; he was getting the aura of a New Type around this girl. A part of him wanted to retreat; years of his training taught him never go with an enemy without fully understanding their tactics.

Stepping through the threshold, the house was extremely dark and murky. "Ummm Yumeno-san could you please turn on a light?" Yumeno stopped with her backs to them, for a full second she didn't say a word.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he cursed himself for not brining his sword, Usagi stiffened next to him as she felt the dangerous vibes.

"No I don't like the idea of turning the lights on."

"Well that was a waste of time" Minako yawned as she stretched her arms, as the two of them once again walked down the street. This time no children were around, most likely they had all gone in for supper. Minako's stomach growled, as she placed a hand over it.

She was so hungry.

"I guess Setsuna has her fact a bit skewed, Yumeno Yumemi has been dead for quite awhile now" she mused unable to hold back the satisfactory smile on her face. Quatre didn't answer, as he stared at the sidewalk in concentration.

Before Minako could question what he was thinking about, her cell phone rang. Unclipping in from the waistline of her skirt, Minako snapped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

"Minako here!"

"Thank god I was able to reach you!"

Minako raised her eyebrow in confusion, Ami rarely ever talk in such a frantic manner. "Errr what's up Ami-chan?" Minako prodded anxiously, resting her free hand on her hip.

"Can you ask Quatre to do a mind scan for Usagi and Heero?" Ami quickly dove in; Minako could imagine the blue haired girl clutching the phone tightly in worry.

"Uhhh sure why?" Minako glanced over at Quatre, who now returned from within the depths of his mind. Covering the talking piece of the phone Minako whispered to him, "can you scan for Hee-chan and Usa-chan?"

Instantly Quatre closed his eyes, all the muscles in his face were now completely relaxed. Minako watched him as Ami continued to talk to her, "they went out today but they haven't come back."

Minako sweat dropped at that, granted the fact that Heero went out was strange but maybe they were caught in traffic. Minako swore that Ami must have some mind reading powers, she answered her doubts in a split second.

"I know them being a bit late is not unusually, but I just found out from Makoto where they went. I will apologize now that I didn't mention this from the beginning of the conversation..."

"Ami..."

"They went to this art show, by an artist named Yumeno Hokuto. If I had known that you two were doing an investigation on her I would have called sooner. But I was just received the papers from Setsuna, so I didn't know!"

"Calm down Ami-chan, we're aren't doing a investigation on Yumeno Hokuto, I think you're confused. The one that's a New Type is Yumeno Yumeni."

She heard Ami sigh on the other line, " No you're wrong Minako, Yumeno Hokuto and Yumeno Yumeni are one in the same."

Minako froze at that statement, her mind blown away with something that had to be impossible. Somewhere in the city Heero and Usagi were with a woman whose powers they didn't understand, and not to mention she was dead.

"I've found them" Quatre whispered softly turning to Minako with hurt eyes, "but I think that they're near death."

**Amy-Star: **MWUAHAHAHAHAHHA! THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Stay tuned for part two of this chapter! If you love me read and review!

Here she is! MINAKO AINOOOOO!

**Name: **Minako Aino

**Name Meaning: **Beautiful Child of Love

**Birthday: **October 22

**Blood Type: **B

**Nationality: **British

**Power: **Can bend metal to her will, morph it to any shape she wants. That's why she wears a golden chain around her waist, in case some metal isn't near by.

**Age:**16

**Gender: **Female

**Hair colour: **Sunshine Yellow

**Eye colour: **Light Blue

**Strong points: **Confident, enthusiastic, easy going, cheerful

**Weak Points: **Can act immature, or be too over bearing

**Fear: **Bad hair days

**Pet Peeve: **Unnecessary violence, when some uses the water when she takes a shower

**Dreams: **That one day New Types won't be feared, marring Quatre ;;

**Hobbies: **Playing Volley-ball, Shopping, Watching Idols on TV


	7. Dream Fields Part 2

**Amy-Star:** YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Seriously you people rock my world, I never expected so many reviews! THANKS BUNCHES!

**Ivy Tearen: **sniff Wish I was following the SM episodes, unfortunately they stopped showing them here sobs But I watched them with a blazing obsession so I kinda have them memorized. I'M FROM BRITISH COLUMBIA! Though I've been to Quebec, one of the most beautiful cities in the world! And I love the food there! So you'll have a fantastique time there Thanks for your review!

**DevilWench: **HELLO! Well I must say that you are even greater! Yes my story has self confidence now, all I need to do is to make it stop wearing masks shakes her head MUWHAHAHAHA I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! Well not when I'm reading a story...I'm slightly hypocritical I know :D WHOOP! LETS GO! YAY!

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **Chapter 5: I feel your pain, I swear some days my computer purposely freeze when I'm writing...then I didn't save...GRRRR I kick mine when it starts to act up glares at computer Absolutely no worries abut it being late, you're a wonderful person for leaving me two reviews tears up you made my day! There are good people in this world! Yea...I need to start making happy pasts...you think that would be a good thing? I know some of my readers would like it ;) YOU'RE SO GREAT! I hope I can continue writing chapters that you will enjoy!

Chapter 6: Heh heh sweatdrops I will admit I do get a bit of a kick doing cliff hangers, I'm a bad person I know Hehe Trowa and Wufei are great! I wanted to have them start attacking each ither, but thought maybe that be too much. LOL I LOVE THE AFRO! Sighs I need to do stuff like that to amuse myself:) Nods Quatre and Minako need to wake up those silly people, they're not getting younger! The review is awesome! I like it when you guys point out specific parts, shows me you enjoyed it! Thanks alayws for your reviews! JA NE!

**Archangela: **Grabs onto Trowa's other arm, and pulls YEA WELL...HE LIKES ME MORE THEN YOU! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS! eyebrow twitch I hate only being 16 years old...how about this I go save Usagi and Heero with Trowa! runs off with Trowa

**Juni Juni: **00 errrrrr please don't maim me, come on cliff hangers are fuuuuuun! Well I could be absolutely wrong on the tea thing, there's a story behind it...wanna hear? Okay my Pen Pal, who was from England told me how her family went to the fair. They finished the day by going to McDonalds to have Tea...and I was like "there's tea at McDonalds!" Cause at least where I' am we don't have tea at McDonalds...In her next letter she told me that Tea was a British thing, and that's why they had it...YAY! I DID GOOD! Does a dance I'm going to have to try and bring in more comic relief in ne? Ahahaha sorry bout that, I'll try to not do A/N anymore hehe sorry! Thanks for your review!

**Kaiya: **Silly Heero tsk tsk what kind of perfect soldier is he? Can't even tell when he's about to get captured...though from this experience those two may never go out again! GEEZE THOSE TWO! They need to get with the program! Come on Quatre is literally a mind reader! shakes her head ...don't know why I'm getting mad, I made them that way heh heh...Thank you so much as always! TILL NEXT TIME! JA NE!

**LaPerm: **BONJOUR! You know what you remind me of someone...I can't place my finger on it...ahhhh I'm being silly you're a complete stranger...Mou...you're very violent aren't you? I feel sorry for your friends, you must be a brute to them...those poor souls:( LOL yes I know I'm evil with cliff hangers! DEAL WITH IT! MWUAHAHAHA! Kidding kidding I think you're great, and thank you so much for your review! SEE YOU THIS SATURDAY! BYE BYE STRANGER!

**KitKat4495**: Hello there! HuGz thank you so much for reading my story! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Hopefully I'll see you in future chapters!

**Botticelli'sVenus: **NO I LOVE YOU! AWWWWW Who doesn't like Usa/Hee, those who say they don't are denying their feelings! Ahhh yes the artist is indeed a bad person, defiantly not the nicest person I've ever met I'm off and on with Buffy :D She kicks vampire ass! I LOVE YOU SPIKE! Though I may not know a lot about it, I would love to help you out That is of course if you want me to heh heh...thanks so much for the review! YOU ROCK!

**You know me: **I'm not sure if I do know you...I KID! I LOVE YOU ONII-SAN! Thank you so much This means a lot to me especially since its coming from you! I do evolve! I'm so happy that I'm changing, and keep your fingers cross that I keep on improving! CRIES Awwww man sniff I'm getting emotional...but I'm just so happy:D lol yes Josh I know she's your fav, you and every other guy on the planet...if you want you can be my brother I don't like any of mine winks THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! HuGz I LOVE YOU!

**The New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Seven:** Dream Fields (Part 2)

No matter what happens today,

tomorrow will be a brand new start

We have to wish

_ Try To Wish -KIMI ni hitsuyou na mono-: Movive theme to 'Oh My Goddess' sung by Nashihata Saori_

"Kazuki...wake up..."

Moaning she flopped over onto her back, starring up at the darkened ceiling. Stifling a yawn with her hand, she slowly rose to a sitting position. Turning towards her window she let out a short scream, someone was starring at her from the other side.

"Shut up!"

Stopping in place Kazuki recognized the voice and remained silent, reaching over with shaky hands she turned on the light. The dim glow flooded room, making it possible for Kazuki to make out her sister. She was sitting on one of the tree branches right outside the window, glaring at her.

"Yumeno what are you doing?" Kazuki mumbled pulling back her sleep-tousled hair, watching her sister wearily.

Yumeno shifted her position on the tree branch, collecting her bearings. "I'm running away from home" holding up a haughty expression, daring her sister to even try and talk her out of it.

"Oh is that it?" Kazuki commented rubbing her eyes, "well good night then." Switching her light off, she once again ducked under the covers. As she fell back into a peaceful sleep, Kazuki wasn't prepared for Yumeno's attack.

Pulling hard on her covers, Yumeno sent Kazuki sprawling onto the hard floor.

"Gaaaaah! Yumeno you psycho, what the hell did you do that for?"

Clenching her fists at her side, Yumeno narrowed her tear filled eyes at her. "You could at least be a bit worried about me" biting down on her lower lip; Yumeno bowed her head to hide the tears.

Sighing under her breath Kazuki brought herself up to her feet, reaching over she hugged Yumeno. "I didn't mean to be insensitive, but Yumeno you always say you're going to run away." Threading her fingers through the brown hair so much like her own, Kazuki attempted to comfort her sister.

Sniffling Yumeno pushed her away; "well I mean it this time." Raising her head to stare at Kazuki, it was hard to believe they were related. Kazuki was so beautiful, the whole world bowed at her feet. While she the ugly duckling with no hopes of turning into a swan, was subject to the world's cold shoulder.

She doesn't understand, no one understands. How hard it is to be me; they don't realize how much I hate myself.

"I'll show you this time Kazuki, I may have failed at a lot of things...and I know I'm not perfect" she back a few steps away, before breaking away to the window. Kazuki watched her sister for a second, not sure how to deal with her.

Halfway out the window Yumeno cocked her head in Kazuki's direction, "I won't be a burden to your world anymore sister."

Bolting out of bed Kazuki gasped out for air, hunching over she felt her old body creaked like an old door. Weird that such a dream would plague her now; it had been years since she thought about the last day she saw Yumeno.

Must have been those kids who questioned about her sister earlier, Kazuki didn't think anyone would care about a girl who killed herself forty five years ago. They seemed rather disappointed with her answer anyways.

Lying back down on her bed, she moved to get a look at the empty left side. Once upon a time her husband slept there with her, together they had such a wonderful life. It still shocked her, even though the incident happened thirty years ago. One day out of nowhere her husband Akira expressed that he no longer felt any love for her.

She tried so hard to convince him to give them another chance, but he would have none of it. Kazuki never saw him again after that, just like Yumeno years before he vanished. Maybe it wouldn't have been nagging at her still, if not for the fact that nothing was wrong between her and Akira. That day his eyes were so cold, and she wondered if he really was Akira the man she loved.

Let out a sigh of despair Kazuki knew that it was pointless to hold onto the past, she had to let go of it. Closing her blue eyes wore down by the years; she soon fell into slumber.

"How could I let this happen?"

Setsuna breathed out as she rubbed her forehead, finding the idea of two Guardians in a near death situation hard to swallow. Quatre and Minako were on their way to where the Perfect New Type was; hopefully they would get there in time. Meanwhile Minako had asked that someone go over to Ms. Yumeni's house, even though previously she had no information to give them. She may be the missing key to the past of Yumeno Yumeni, and why she was still walking the Earth.

Slamming her fist on the desk Setsuna seethed in anger, for allowing such a mess up to happen. Wanting to strangle the higher ups for not doing their job, they should have warned them about Yumeni. Sitting back in her chair she recounted the meeting she had with one of the Organization's spokesmen.

Lady Une.

Very few people got on Setsuna's nerves; Lady Une was an exception to that. The stuck up prissy smiled cockily at her, glasses flashing in the faint light.

"The reason why the Guardians were created was so that they would keep an eye on destructive New Types. Don't blame us for your mistakes."

Setsuna would have punched her in the face, if Lady Une weren't mocking her on the other side of a Vid. Screen. So that was it, the Organization left a trail of shit behind them. And it was expected of her and the Guardians, to clean it all up.

It was so bloody typical of those insensitive idiots, to pull something like that off.

All she could do now was sit and wait, and pray that the others would do their job. Rei and Wufei left moments ago to interview the sister, while Duo and Trowa were moving in to back up Quatre and Minako.

Ami was frantically going through old files, trying to find anything that could relate to the current situation. While Makoto was prowling the hallways like a caged lion, she was currently too weak to go out into the field.

Now the waiting game would begin, as the hours would slowly tick on by.

"I think one of those home makeover shows should come here" Minako stated starring at the house in distaste. Quatre spared a quick smile before scanning the house, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"So how are we going to proceed?" Minako questioned unhooking her chain around her waist, holding it gently in her hands.

"I'm going to take the front, while you go around to the back" Quatre motioned with his fingers to each entrance. "Once inside I'm going to try and find Usagi and Heero with my mind, while you" nodding towards her "try to make as much noise as possible."

With mouth wide open Minako stared at him in disbelief "Quatre that has got to be the most kindergarten plan you've ever come up with!"

Shrugging sheepishly he gave her a sunny smile, that no one at Headquarters could resist. "It's the best I can think of right now" quickly he passed through the gate, and made his way to the front entrance. Sighing Minako followed his lead, breaking off from his path to the back.

The night sky wasn't any help, for thick clouds covered the moon and stars. Leaving the back yard in almost perpetual darkness and for someone like Minako who couldn't help but trip even in broad daylight, this was very bad. Carefully she dashed her way through, trying not to step on anything, or get knocked down. Silently climbing up the back stairs, she rested against the house. Waiting to make sure no one heard her, Minako open the door with caution.

Creaking the door open to reveal an inky blackness inside, Minako took a deep breath before charging in. Only to come face to face with a familiar figure, who shouldn't be standing in front of her.

"Oh my god..."

A hard knocking on the door sprung Kazuki from her sleep, as her heart pounded violently. For a second Kazuki thought she was going to have a heart attack, but soon the shock subsided.

Throwing the warm covers off her frail body, she slowly made her way to the door. Joints cracking from the coldness of the night, it hit her how old she had become. Reaching the door she went on her tiptoes, to be able to look thorough the peek hole.

Two figures waited patiently, the dark night cloaking their appearances. Though they were similar to the young visitors she had today. Even so Kazuki knew that since she was old, most people believed she would be easy prey. Not her she was a fighter, and wasn't so naive as to open her door to strangers in the middle of the night.

"What do you want?"

Her voice didn't hold as much steadiness as she would have liked, but it still rang out clear.

"We need to talk to you" the voice that responded was that of a woman, who sounded very calm. Kazuki's hand lingered on the door handle; a strong force made her want to give into that voice.

"Sorry I'm not interested in buying anything, or giving you money."

"Woman we're not here to sell you anything, now open the door" Kazuki didn't appreciate the tone of his voice, young people today were so arrogant. These two were defiantly not the ones she met today. They were at least polite, even if they didn't drink any of her tea.

"Wufei..." The woman now began Kazuki then head the satisfying smack of someone being hit. "Please Madame we really need to talk to you, it's about the two people you saw today. And also..."

The uncertainty in her tone was clear, there was something she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to do so. "We want to question you about your sister" said the earlier gruff voice, only now he sounded more peeved.

Kazuki leaned against the door wondering why people couldn't just leave the past where it belonged. Yet judging by their urgency something was terribly wrong, and they needed information. Slowly she unlocked the door, and jerked it open.

"All right lets talk."

"Quatre...oh my God...what are you doing here?" She whispered harshly, wondering why the hell he would come here. Quatre may be a lot of things, but getting lost easily was not one of them. Why in the world would he be here?

"You shouldn't be here, now hurry up and find Usa-chan and Hee-chan!"

Moving forward to give him a playful push in the shoulder, was when he grabbed her hands in an iron grip. Minako eyes went as wide as baby owls, suppressing a whimper as Quatre tightened his grip. Something was wrong this wasn't Quatre.

Yet there was the same beautiful blue eyes that would shimmer with an Inner Light, boyish locks of platinum blonde hair. By a physical evaluation this was Quatre, but her heart argued differently.

His lips twisted into a horrible smile, which made the skin on Mianko's back crawl. Hurriedly she tried to jerk away from him, only to have him grip harder. Letting out a breath of pain, Minako fell to her knees. The fake Quatre still grinning at her, as though she was something amusing.

With his other hand he reached down and stroked her face, with the tender touch of a lover. Minako desperately tried not to enjoy the sensation, knowing that her Quatre would never do this.

"You have such soft skin" he murmured softly, as he quickly wrenched Minako up to her feet. Gasping at the throbbing sensation in her wrist, Minako openly glared at him.

"You son of a bitch, who are you?"

A cold laughter washed over it, as she stared at the awful site. Quatre was such a pure soul, since the first day they became friends she knew he was a gentle spirit. Now to see him getting off on hurting her, while laughing with such wickedness. Hurt her deeply.

"You know who I' am, or are you too blonde to put two and two together?" Moving in swiftly he crushed his lips against hers, in a soul searing kiss. Minako had to fight the bile rising in her throat, as his cold lips moved dispassionately. This wasn't what she had imagined it would be; there was no love or want. Just an all-consuming dark lust that made her feel dirty and used.

Breaking away from her, Minako let out a loud scream of terror. Quatre was now completely gone and in his place was Heero, but he still had the same hateful expression. "What's the matter blonde I thought your type like to play around" Heero tittered in a schoolgirl fashion, as he burst into a giggle fit.

The fake Heero was met with a surprise, when he got a kicked in the stomach. Bending over from the sudden hit, Minako jumped back away from him. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she shot daggers at him in disgust. The heart-linked chain began to glow, as it slowly took on a different form. Raising the golden sword to her left side, Minako crouched into a fighter's pose.

"Well, well looks like blonde wants to play" Heero laughed out, finally he was able to stand up. "I'll just have to shut that pretty mouth of yours up for good."

Pausing on the staircase Quatre swore he heard a scream coming from somewhere in the house, he quietly waited for anymore.

Nothing.

The house once again settled back into an eerie silence.

Even though Minako would kill him if he searched her mind, Quatre wasn't willing to take the chance that she was hurt. Closing his eyes Quatre was able to find her in a split second, though he wished he hadn't. Her mind was a swamp of black emotions the strongest were betrayal, anger and disgust, all of it directed at him.

Wrenching out of her mind as if waking from a nightmare, he breathed heavily sweat pouring down his face. None of this made any sense, why was Minako feeling so much suffering? He had to find her as soon as possible, Quatre turned heel and made his way downstairs.

"Hello Quatre" a sultry voice filled the air, followed by a soft cackle. Quatre glanced down the stairs, to see Minako resting her hips on the banister. Lazy light blue eyes watched him, with a predator's shine. Twirling strands of her blonde hair, she appeared ready to jump him at any moment.

Quatre remained where he was; Minako was not acting her usual bubbly self. There was something darker to this Minako that made him want to turn around and run for it. Watching her with cautious blue eyes, Minako pushed herself from the banister. Flashing him a wicked grin as her hands travelled up her body, emitting soft moans of pleasure.

It was hard to resist the heat wave consuming his body as he watched, trying to a great extent to keep control. Running her hands through her hair Minako gave him a devilish grin; "you want this body don't you?"

Quatre's mind was floored with such a blunt question, not believing that Minako was doing this. Climbing the stairs at a purposely-slow pace hips dramatically moving from side to side. Inside Quatre was panicking, he was pretty sure that this girl wasn't Minako. The soft golden glow that always seemed to surround Minako wasn't there. Still it didn't make what he had to do now any easier; closing his eyes Quatre concentrated his powers.

Seeping into her mind he found himself amidst a tangled web of mixed identities, not able to hone in on one personality. Pursing his lips Quatre sent a powerful wave through the attackers mind.

Screaming while clutching her head with trembling hands, she glared at Quatre crazily. "You bastard...what did you do?"

"I don't know if I can recall a time when Yumeno was ever really happy" she mused tapping the armchair softly. The girl who introduced herself as Rei Hino sat across from her, watching her with a patient face. The woman was extremely lovely, like those Asian beauties you saw on expensive china. Pale skin that seemed to give off a glow of its own contrasted with the waves of black silk she had for hair. Her appearance made her seem very delicate, yet there was an inner fire that burned inside those dark violet eyes.

The man Wufei Chang was pacing the living room, occasionally sending them frowns in their direction. Unlike his partner the man had a more unfeeling demeanour, especially with those piercing black eyes.

"How did Yumeno die?" Rei questioned deep violet eyes penetrating her; Kazuki found it hard to resist.

"Uh well...she was really unhappy and she took her car and..." Collecting her jumbled thoughts, Kazuki felt her hear sink to her stomach. "It crashed into a gorge, on the side of the road. Burst into flames..."

"She did it on purpose right?"

Kazuki lifted misted eyes to the young woman, and nodded dumbly. Sniffing pathetically she buried her face into her hands, Rei didn't speak allowing Kazuki to pull herself together. Wufei paused in his pacing; his back turned on the scene.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled wiping her eyes, giving a watery smile. Rei nodded sympathetically to her, trying her best not to hurry the poor woman. But she knew the clock was ticking, time was a leisure they had to do without.

"Why do you think Yumeno would do such a thing?"

Kazuki appeared troubled for a moment, her old face crinkled with lines of worry. It was easy to see that Kazuki knew what drove her sister to her death, but didn't want to speak of it. "Miss. Yumeni I wish to remind you that people's lives are at stake "Rei prayed that this nudge would get her talking.

Shifting her glance between the two of them, Kazuki sighed out in defeat. "I love my sister dearly but...I wish that sometimes we weren't sisters, since its obvious that I only made her life horrible. We were so different the two of us, some people didn't even know we were related. I was kind of a show off; I was a born actress I loved the attention."

Eyes shimmered with a memory of a time long ago, then darkened as hurtful memories resurfaced. "Yumeno...Yumeno was poles apart from me, she didn't like the attention, or so I thought. She always kept to herself, hiding away from the rest of the world. I think she didn't like the person she was I think she actually hated herself."

Twisting the tissue in her hands, Kazuki stared at her old hands with a fiery intensity. "Like I said before I don't recall a time Yumeno was ever really happy. She attempted suicide a couple of times, and always seemed to be running away."

Rei pursed her lips wrapping her head around this old woman's confessions, wondering where these pieces needed to be placed on the puzzle. Miss. Yumeni's eyes glazed over, appearing to be lost in some trance.

"I think what really sent her over the edge was Akira...my husband. What I didn't realize till later, was that Yumeno loved him as well."

Waking up to someone slapping her face, was not a pleasant experience. Her body hurt all over, as she feebly tried to swat the person away. "Lemme lone..." Minako groaned trying to turn over on her side, only to receive another sharp slap. Sitting up as if Makoto had just electrocuted her, Minako stared wildly at her surroundings.

The room was brightly lit, her eyes burned from lack of use to the brightness. It was filled with furniture covered with sheets, and empty yellowing walls. Squinting she turned to see Heero gazing at her, with annoyed dark blue eyes. Screaming loudly Minako punched him in the face, and scampered to her feet.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Heero rubbed his now swollen jaw, glowering at the hysterical blonde.

"Minako I suggest you calm yourself down" Heero ordered in a tone that demanded quick response to his commands. For the first time since he could remember, someone disobeyed a direct order. Minako remained where she was, light blue eyes narrowing at him.

"I found you passed out on the floor down stairs, you should take it a bit easier."

"You would like that wouldn't you" an insane smile on her lips "you're not going to trick me this time you son of a gun!"

Remaining a safe distance from Minako, Heero regarded her like she was some sort of wild animal. "Its me" he said simply, as if that was all anyone would need to believe him.

"Yea I just bet you are, give me proof damnit!"

"You steal Doughnuts when you think no one is looking."

"Errrr...haha...you're not going to tell Sets-chan about that are you?"

Starring at her with a glare that could freeze the Caribbean seas, Minako decided it was in her best interest to shut up right about now. "Minako I have no time for your antics, Usagi has been shot down."

His eyes moved over towards a corner behind her. Minako following them swirling around to see that Usagi lying asleep. Her skin was deathly pale, but it didn't appear to be anything life threatening.

"She's okay, I think it was the shock of it all if anything."

"Oh my god, we have to get her out of here! But wait what about Quatre?"

In a second she was at Usagi's side, hovering over the unconscious girl. "You take Usagi and get out of here; Wufei has informed me that Duo and Trowa are on their way." Heero then made swift movements to the door, ignoring Minako's confused looks.

"Wait! Hee-chan there's something out there that isn't right!"

With his hand on the doorknob, Heero halted his actions. "I know we're dealing with a shape shifter, it's the reason why we haven't been able to keep a tab on her."

"A shape shifter?" Minako whispered softly, "how can you possible know that?"

Shrugging as if it were no big deal, Minako was caught off guard by his overall calmness about their situation.

"Wufei called me informing me that Yumeno Yumeni was most likely clinically depressed; about whom she was as a person. When me and Usagi came in I saw her change shape...then there was your reaction to me."

Sweatdropping at his explanation, Minako should have known better then to ever doubt the great Heero Yuy. No one else on Earth would have been able to piece all of that together so quickly.

"Why did I even bother" Minako shook her head smiling " you be careful out there you here!"

Gasping out for breath Quatre supported his weight against the banister, face red from the workout he received. Minako's evil twin was lying on the floor, cringing from the constant mind attacks.

"You never took the time to love yourself" Quatre breathed out in short breaths; his bangs were plastered to his forehead. The girl merely moaned other then that gave no indication she heard him.

"So you stole other people's identities, hoping that you would find happiness in being someone else." Resting his head against the wall, Quatre tried to stand up straight. "That didn't work, because no matter how many masks you tried on, you were still the same person."

A low hiss was now emitted from her, as she curled into a tighter ball. Quatre for the first time in his life felt no mercy towards someone suffering, how could he. This girl was a killer destroying lives, in a selfish way to make hers better.

"You hated everyone, even your own sister. She was everything you weren't, beautiful, talented, friendly, you began to resent her for it. Then one day you both fell in love with the same man."

Yumeno brought up her body in shaky movements, eyes blazing with a deep anger. Quatre didn't care at this moment, even if he was too weak to fight her off. "He didn't love you, so instead you killed him. But that wasn't enough for you, not unless you broke your sister's heart in the process. You took on his form, and destroyed your sister's happy life."

Swaying to her feet like a drunk, she kept her head bowed and arms loose at her sides. "YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" She shrieked tears rolling down her redden cheeks. Quatre remained stone faced, as he witnessed her infuriated reaction.

"You sit there so high and moral, but you have no fucking clue how hard it is to be me!"

"SO WHAT IF I DON'T!" Quatre roared back, surprising both him and her at the volume of his voice. "No one is ever going to know you completely, only you can look after yourself. Everyone hates themselves from time to time, but that is no excuse to purposely hurt others and yourself in the process!"

Breathing hard Quatre raised himself up, "you blame the world for not accepting you, you hate you sister for being different than you, you fault Akira for not falling in love with you."

Placing her hands over her ears she groaned, trying to get rid of Quatre's voice.

"Only because you weren't willing to own up to your mistakes, refusing to accept that fact that you were the one at fault. You could have changed things for the better, but you didn't. You only blamed others, for you own misery."

"SHUT UP!"

Images of Kazuki flew into her mind, as she desperately tried to push them away.

"Please Akira don't leave me like this, we can work this out...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kazuki..."

The tears continued to pour down, she couldn't stop them, oh god she couldn't stop them. She recalled the day of her funeral, standing admits her family gloating on how guilty they all were. It was fun to watch the world from another person's eyes; it was great not being Yumeno. Especially Kazuki who sat by herself crying her eyes out, it was such a satisfying scene. The little princess finally had a glimpse of her pain, and it served her right.

"I didn't mean to be insensitive..."

"Yumeno! Come on lets go shopping, I saw a skirt today that would look awesome on you!"

"I thought I would be happy, if you were sad...Cause it was your entire fault Kazuki, all of it. You made me this way..."

Letting out a low scream, she charged at Quatre fingers clawed ready to hurt him. The desperate need to make him bleed consumed her, to make him feel her agony. Quatre watched helplessly, he was too weak at the moment to attack her again. In a split second Quatre's eyes went round in surprise, as he glanced over Yumeno's shoulder.

A pain then sliced through her, cutting her attack short. Glancing down she saw a sword go right through her stomach, her blood pouring out.

The image of Minako faded away, and in its place was an aged woman dangling limply from the sword. Waves of snow-white hair fell down her back, as the blood covered the lower half of her body. Blue eyes held a strange fascination as she stared upwards, coughing up streams of blood.

"Kazuki...I'm so..."

Yumeno's body gave off a violent shudder, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The sword slipped away from the dead body, as it crumbled to the floor like a rag doll.

Heero stood over her with impassive eyes, sheathing his sword away. Quatre was caught between being both relived, and feeling sorry for her. In the last moments of her life, Quatre felt as if there was some regret in her.

Tearing his eyes away from Yumeno's silent form, he glanced at his fellow Guardian. A thought struck Quatre as he gazed at Heero, how he almost seemed jealous of Yumeno's fate.

"Oh my! Its you two again!"

Quatre and Minako smiled nervously at Kazuki Yumeni, whose eyes were bugging out in astonishment. The afternoon sun was just setting behind them, giving everything an orange hue to it.

"Um yes we came to bring you these for your troubles" Minako announced handing over a bouquet of daises. Kazuki's eyes lit up with joy, as her elderly hands grabbed a hold of them.

"You didn't need to do that" Kazuki gushed bring the flowers up to her face so she could get a whiff of them, "oh thank goodness I can still smell flowers!"

Minako smiled brightly, a warm feeling shooting through her body. Then from the corner of her eye she noticed a huge stack of magazines, sitting out on her front steps. Kazuki caught her starring and grinned, "I felt it was time to get rid of those old things, I'm a little late for spring cleaning...by about thirty-five years!"

Both Minako and Quatre couldn't help but see the young girl inside of Kazuki, as she laughed while holding the daises to her face. Sneaking glances towards each other, they both felt that maybe it was time to start making changes in their lives.

**Amy-Star: **GAAAAAAH! That was intense, and hopefully not too depressing. Sorry this took awhile to get out, I had a major migraine the last couple of days...I'M ALL GOOD NOW THOUGH! So once again any comments, criticism, or you just hate me please review it to me!

Alrighty he's finally finding a place within in this story, and hopefully in your hearts...ITS QUATRE!

**Name: **Quatre Raberba Winner

**Name Meaning: **First: Four Middle: I hear they were an ancient tribe in the Middle East, also its rumoured they were blonde haired and blue eyed. Last: Winner

**Birthday: **July 11

**Blood Type: **O

**Nationality: **Arabian/British

**Power: **Psychic powers: Read or go into people's mind, move objects, can control their will

**Age:**20

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Aqua blue

**Eye colour: **Platinum Blonde

**Strong points: **Sweet, Peacemaker, Compassionate, strong determination

**Weak Points: **Very sensitive, second guesses and doubts himself

**Fear: **Other people's blood being on his hands, talking about sex (tee hee)

**Pet Peeve: **People who think nothing of others

**Dream: **That humanity can work together with the New Types

**Hobbies: **Playing (piano, violin..) or composing music, reading Arabic poetry

Quatre is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet, and always wants to make other people happy. Quatre can be a very caring person, and often can feel the emotions of others through his thoughts. One of the first people he made friends with is Minako, and the two of them share a special bond.


	8. Tears of Angels

**Amy-Star: **I HAVE A JOB! This is both good news and bad news...now I can actually buy stuff with my money, though it may take me longer to bring out chapters. Doesn't mean I'm stopping, I'll just go at a slower pace. 

**Botticelli'sVenus: **YOU'RE MY HERO! HELLO! Anyways enough of my insane greeting, and unto what you gave me. So far in my opinion, I think that's a very, very good start to a story. You got a pretty solid concept, now all you have to do is spread it out a bit. Good luck on that! Tell me when you got the first chapter out, I would love to read it! ehehehehe I gave you chills! I'M EEEEEVIIIIIIIL! Lol anyways thanks so much for your review see you around again!

**KitKat4495: **HEYO! I DO THAT TOO! Its like a force of habit now, sometimes I go to fanfiction without really realizing it. Thanks so much for your review, I hope to see you around!

**Juni Juni: **Goes into a corner I really don't deserve to live...ARGH HOW COULD I MESS UP THE PROFILES AGAIN! Grabs her hair I seriously need to stop doing that hangs her head Really! 00 no one every told me that before, I'm really honored you think my work is that good. I hope I don't disappoint you too often, I'll just keep on doing my best! Hmmmmm I realize what you mean with the monster of the week thing...problem is if I explain it to you I'll give the storyline away...what are we at chapter 8?...yep this is chapter 8...well in chapter 9 a new character will be introduced...chapter 10 things will start to pick up...hey how about this arc will be done in 6 chapters! THEN ON TO PART 2! Anyway hope to see you soon, bai bai!

**Kaiya: **HELLO! Yea I defiantly felt bad for her, things just got out of control and she no longer had a handle on her life :( Yet such is the way some things work out ne? Cross your fingers on that one, you never know with Quatre and Minako! Thanks for your review waves see you later!

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **Hey I merely speak the truth Hmmmmm maybe that pasts serve a purpose winks lol the reason for them is for you to understand the characters a bit better, hope that how it comes across hehe. That end part was defiantly the jewel of the chapter :D At least for me anyways, I'm still surprised I was able to write it! Yumeno was an interesting character ne? You kinda feel sorry for her, yet you can't really condone her actions...so you're kinda on the line with her. I love it when I find a review from you so don't ever stop! TILL NEXT TIME! UP UP AND AWAY!

**DevilWench:** Hey! I love the sound of Authoress Makes me sound all powerful, if I became a super hero that would so be my name! Yes cliff-hangers are basically the root of all evil! You're just cool that's what you're great, I love reading your reviews and writing back to you Yes! No spelling or grammar whoo hooo! Ja ne!

**Ivy Tearen: **Ummmm yeppers basically all my medical is free, but not the dentist work :( The health card doesn't cover that TT Well when I was like 10 I went to this awesome French restaurant in Quebec! There's lots of good sites, Quebec is such a beautiful mixture of old and new architecture. Don't think you should look at my other stories sweat drops putting anyone through that is just plain meanness...Oh man really? you couldn't live at my house I have a kitty! hehehe looky kitty!----- - She's annoying the hell out of me right now, -- damn cat...Pats her on the head you're kinda like a New Type Tearen, you just can't control who you are :( Even if that means you have to be allergic to cats. NO WORRIES! I love it when my reviewers geta chatty with me, hope you do it again sometime (hopefully you won't be sneezing this time) I shall write more, and try to be cheerful forces a smile, and all the other junk!

**Archangela: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ARCHANGELA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YAAAAAAY! Throws confetti into the air Now that you're 18 you can get married without your parents permission, grabs Trowa but you're not allowed to marry him! Oh no problem I figured I should have saved those two at some point!

**datajana: **WHY HEEELLOOOOO THERE! A new face that wants to brave my madness come in, come in!...wait there's no door for you to come in...errrrrr. stay there then Thank you so much for your comments tears up you're just way to nice to me! I'm glad you enjoy the story and I hope I don't disappoint you in future chapters!

**The New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Eight:** Tears of Angels

**  
**

_Blue eyes...blue_

Countless sorrows

soon become deep darkness

Blue eyes: Nakago's image song from 'Fushigi Yugi'

'It is the odor of mortality parching upon its own faint flame. Heavily does it hang upon the air.'

Quatre traced the words of his favourite poem on the tabletop, smiling gently at the warmth it brought him. Sitting alone in the perfectly white room, there wasn't much to keep his mind occupied with. Even him known to be a notorious neat freak, felt a dull uneasiness with being surrounded with absolute cleanliness.

"Quatre-sama?"

Biting down on his lower lips, aqua blue eyes filled with acknowledgement that he couldn't hide forever in pretty words. Stopping abruptly he rested his small hands down, but not responding.

The doctor stared at the young child's bowed head, waiting patiently for him to open up. Quatre seemed to have refused to speak for three months now, worried his father sent him here in order for him to receive help. Unfortunately nothing was working on him, as Quatre still remained in a world of silence.

The young child slowly slipped down from the chair, and padded towards a nearby window. The bright sun highlighted the boy's head of platinum blonde hair, allowing strands to shine in a golden brilliance. The issued white shirt and pants all patients wore also gave an unearthly glow about the child.

The child gazed outside with a deep longing in his expressive blue eyes, yet his face conveyed no emotion. He wondered what secrets were locked inside that boy's heart, were they so dark that he refused to speak of them even in the light of day? What possibly was plaguing the boy so much, that it literally left him speechless?

Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes, Quatre had been here for over a month and still no progress. Serious doubts were rising in his mind, he was unsure if the boy would ever express himself verbally again.

"Quatre-sama" he started his voice strained with tiredness "if you want to go outside why don't you just say so?"

Quatre merely continued to trace out words on the window that he couldn't make out, the doctor sighed in failure. Collecting all of the loose paper on the desk, he placed them in a leather brown folder. Occasionally throwing glances towards him, hoping that Quatre would protest his leaving.

"If you want to go outside you have to tell the nurse" he instructed clasping the leather folder together, waiting a moment in case Quatre would speak. The child didn't even turn around to concede that he heard him, just unceasing to outline words no one could see.

'Weary is my spirit of all there is.'

Pausing as he heard the door slam behind the doctor, Quatre finally terminated writing out lines. This was much better; the voices now disappeared when the doctor took his leave. It was always better when he was alone, for silence was golden. Walking back to the table he gripped the sides of it hard, a lump rising in his throat.

How could he possibly explain it to them?

That he heard voices that no one else could? Even just moments ago he could feel the aura of doubt and a sense of failure surround the doctor. A poisonous gas that made it hard for him to breath. Closing his eyes tears formed sticking to his eyelashes, his hands digging into the metallic table.

I don't want to be this way.

In a rush of anger he flung the table as far as his eight-year-old arms could throw. The table crashed against a near by wall, then fell silent on its side. Standing there he gazed down at his sore hands in disgust, he was so pathetic. Dropping his arms listlessly to his sides, Quatre felt the blistering sensation of his angry tears flowing down.

He always seemed to be crying a lot now a days. Even when there was no reason for him to be sad, at any given moment he would be surrounded by a uncontrollable misery. Then voices from all around would enter, sad ones, happy ones, confused ones, angry ones, each trying to surpass the other.

And when others tried to speak with him, he would blurt out words and phrases he didn't understand. Which always followed with the shock in their eyes, underlined with disgust. He hated those expression, the feelings that would rise in his chest once witnessing them. So he decided that maybe it was better if he didn't talk at all, then no one around him would get hurt.

Sinking to the ground he brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head on top of them. The harsh feel of the cotton scratched against his tender cheeks, as the thin material quickly was soaked with his tears. All Quatre wanted was for someone, any one to try and understand him.

'And all that I have done is empty and vain.'

Raberba Winner sat in his large study, starring at piles of paper work that needed to get done. Yet his heart just wasn't into it at the moment, a heaviness seemed to surround the house. Quatre was brought back a few days ago, Doctor. Hannah explained there was nothing he could do for Quatre. Even so Quatre was not a threat to anyone, and maybe if he was around his family he would get better.

Those words held no truth in them, from the instant he returned Quatre went and locked himself in his room. Only allowing servants to give him his meals, other than that no one was allowed in. In a distress flurry, all of his daughters came in wanting to know what they could do for their sickened brother. Slowly everything was coming unbalanced, as though everyone was expecting some impending doom to fall upon them.

It was actually very funny.

Raberba prided himself on being in control, to him that was what mattered most in life. Working hard over the years to make his fortune so that the world could not push him around, so that he could rule over his life. Now look where he was, a millionaire who managed thousands of others people's lives, yet he couldn't handle his own son. His late wife Quatrina would always tease him about it, saying one of these days he was going have to deal with the fact he wasn't God.

Quatrina.

If only she was still alive, perhaps she could help their wayward son. She always managed to relax him after all, and he was known to be a thick-headed rebel. Anyone else would have rather die then deal with his quick temper, and unfair judgement. Not her in her own miraculous ways, she managed to deal with him and all their children. Playing with his moustache between his fingers, dark brown eyes stared with fond memories at a picture on the desk. It was of Quatrina blue eyes shinning with love and innocence, shinny waves of platinum blonde hair was gathered up in pink ribbons. Adorning a simple white dress, Quatrina smiled brightly up at him.

What he would give to see Quatre smile again, he shared his mother's smile.

Running a hand through his dusty brown hair, he realized that Quatre was nothing like him. Yet his daughters always mentioned that they both had the same stubborn streak in them. Well that was evident to anyone, especially now with Quatre's current attitude.

Leaning back into the chair, he took in the tranquil atmosphere his study always seemed to bring. In here at least he was in control, amongst his books, and papers. Beyond these walls it was a mystery how much was in his power, Raberba had a sneaking feeling he had none.

Shaking his head Raberba returned to his work, hopefully somewhere in between the new budget proposal, finding a new location for his most recent factory, and dealing with politicians breathing down his neck. A momentary escape of his present situation would take his mind off things.

Iria Winner was known to be the most patient out of all twenty nine Winner sisters, unfortunately there was only so much she could take.

Two hours had passed since Haruka's train was suppose to come in, and still her older sister was no where in sight. In that time she had eaten two chocolate bars, which she shouldn't have since she was on a diet. Watched a mother struggle with her two young children, an old man pee in a nearby corner. Counted one hundred businessmen, who walked by, punched a guy in the face for trying to hit on her.

It was too much for her to handle, if Haruka didn't arrive soon she'd have to walk home for all Iria cared. To keep her idled mind on something, she began to tear up the wrappers of her chocolate bars. Blue eyes narrowing at the wrappers as if it were all their fault, for looking so damned tempting while she waited.

"Oi Nee-san, I hope you didn't have to wait long for me."

Something inside of Iria cracked when she heard that voice, all of the sanity she had left was gone. Out of nowhere in the blue after she had to face two impossibly long hours, Haruka waltzes in as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Oh not too long" she answered sweetly standing up to greet her sister "ONLY ABOUT TWO FRICKEN HOURS! You idiot! Why didn't you inform me you'd be taking the afternoon train?"

Navy blue eyes rounded with fear, as she gazed at her fuming sister. If she wasn't about to get killed in a horrible long painful torture session, she would actually probably laugh. Her collected sister was standing with a frayed piece a wrapper in her hands, golden blonde hair sticking out of place. Everything that Iria Winner was against, everything that Haruka made her endure. Images of her short eighteen years of living flashed through her mind, as her demise was shortly coming.

"What kind of Winner are you?"

"The kind that wins."

It was mere seconds when Haruka realized that none of her puns would be appreciated at the moment, as Iria hands began to shake.

"You idiot!" She screamed punching Haruka in the face, sending her sister back a few steps. Clutching her nose Haruka thank the gods Iria really wasn't that strong, or her nose would be a gusher of blood. Iria breathed heavily, as a deadly need to tear Haruka apart rose in her eyes.

A crowd of people stared at the two in amazement, mothers quickly covered their children's eyes, while some teenagers were chanting 'fight! fight!'. Then with the strength of a typhoon a barrage of whispers went off.

"Ooooo I wonder what that guy did?"

"You'd think they'd take their lover's feud out of a public place."

"Hey maybe that guy is single now!"

Iria sighed as she watched her sister nurse a tender nose, rubbing it gently then hissing out in pain. Dark blue eyes were giving her the wounded puppy dog look, as she issued tiny moans of pain. Remaining stead fast, she didn't allow her sisters pathetic attempts to get to her.

Through the years she grew use to everyone thinking that Haruka was a boy, it no longer was abnormal for young girls to hit on her sister. Haruka had a very handsome face, which reminded her a lot of her fathers. They both had the same face shape and nose, only Haruka's was softer around the edges. With her intense navy blue eyes, and short sandy blonde hair, it was easy to see how people would get the impression she was a guy.

Even with her masculine features, she would still maybe pass off as a girl if she wore woman's clothing or makeup. Instead Haruka sported men's clothing, and would rather die then put on makeup. To top it off Haruka enjoyed activities such as racing and fixing motorcycles, has a love affair with cars. Not to say girls couldn't enjoy those things, but in today's society if someone took it the extreme Haruka their sex would be questioned. Only remotely feminism thing about her, was that she played the piano. But that didn't really count since that could be considered a unisex interest.

"I'm being serious Haruka; you must be some sort of freak by out family's standards! Would any other act in your manner?"

Throwing her a dashing smile, Haruka winked playfully in her direction "well good thing I'm only technically half a Winner."

Swinging her discarded backpack, she began to walk away from a speechless Iria. It was true that Haruka wasn't really her full sibling by blood, but that didn't make her any less of a sister emotionally. Haruka was merely a love child, between their father and a nameless Japanese woman. This of course was years before her father met Quatrina; he didn't even marry the woman. She left Raberba Winner with her pockets full of money to keep her quiet, and left her daughter behind.

This was the reason why Haruka had been in Japan for a year, she went to go find her mother. A week ago she called informing that she couldn't find her mother, and would be returning shortly. Despite the horrible news, her voice was very optimistic as if it didn't mean a thing to her.

Running to catch up with her Iria remained silent for the rest of their walk, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. With her hands stuffed down her jean pockets, Haruka walked with her back slightly hunched. Within ten minutes since she finally returned home to England, Haruka had managed to hurt someone's feelings.

To her dismay she could hear Setsuna's reproving voice, whenever she found Minako crying in a corner about Haruka calling her names again. That six year old terror was going to be the end of her, thank god she left when she did. Its not like she always meant to hurt other people's feelings, Haruka didn't go around doing it purposely.

Michiru's face came into vision, cerulean blue eyes laughing at her frustrations. While she kept on a serious expression on her delicate face, trying hard not to laugh. _"You're such a brute Haruka, one of these days you're going to seriously make someone cry."_

_'Just like I made you cry Michiru, when I left you by yourself in that airport. I didn't want to leave, but I feel my family deserves a proper goodbye. Before I vanish from their lives forever, they at least deserve that.' _Haruka attempted to push those thoughts out of her head; this wasn't the time for them.

"So tell me Iria how are things going? Sorry I wasn't really able to call you guys here a lot." Haruka babbled on, hoping that Iria would jump in somewhere so they could get out of this uncomfortable silence. It was weird she had grown up with Iria, but a year away from home seemed to change everything. Maybe she changed too much, or maybe Iria was the one, perhaps it was a mixture of both that lead them to this awkwardness.

Iria gazed up at Haruka her round face filled with anxiousness; she broke their staring contest biting down hard on her lower lip. Noticing that gesture to mean that Iria was about to tell her something she wouldn't enjoy, Haruka prepared herself.

"Uh hey how about we finish our conversation in the car?"

Nodding enthusiastically her golden curls bouncing, she smiled up appreciatively up at Haruka. "Thanks sis" wrapping her arms around Haruka in a warm hug, resting her head on her shoulder. Placing a hand on top of her head, Haruka returned the hug trying to tell Iria physically it was going to be okay.

Quatre stood out in the rain not minding the feel on raindrops; it actually felt very pleasant. Tiny rivers soothing the top of his head, with their cold but gentle caresses. Grinning he walked through the park not caring if his socks were now soaking wet, it felt great to be outside.

The sky was a array of different shades of grey; a occasional flash of light would light up the whole sky. The thunder then would reply in loud recognition, so loud that it rumbled in his stomach. Best of all he heard no voices, it was if the rain was drowning them all out. Good thing he finally managed to courage to run away from home, he hadn't felt so free in weeks. The chains that had previously kept him shackled were gone, as old remembrance of what it felt like to be alive.

Lifting his head to the rain, Quatre's face now so numb from the cold could barely feel the raindrops. As they fell down his cheeks, he recalled what someone had told him about raindrops.

Apparently they were the tears of angels, who were sad because they couldn't be with the ones they loved. Quatre was enlightened about this the day of his mother's funeral, and rain was coming down hard. Someone wrapped him in a warm hug, and for a fleeting second he felt protected.

"You see that Quatre, all that rain falling down from the heavens. That's mum's tears because she can't be here with us, those are angel tears."

Quatre wondered what angel up in heaven could possibly be crying for him now; perhaps it was indeed his mother. Years had eaten away at the once clear image of his mother, like a moth in a dusty forgotten coat in the closet. His memories were filled with holes, that it was hard to recall her completely. Deep inside a fear resided that one day Quatre would forever forget whom his mother was, already he couldn't revoke the sound of her voice. Shivering deeply he noticed how heavy his wool sweater was becoming in this rain, perhaps it was time to go home now.

Dashing ahead splashing in as many puddles as possible, he let out a joyous laugh that the thunder died out. Never had he felt so much freedom, never before did he believe that anything at this moment was possible. To think that all of these strong feelings, could come from such a simple moment.

And he was about to experience how quickly such a moment, could break into a million pieces. Stabs of terror stabbed at Quatre's mind, as he heard a scream rip through the rain filled air.

OH GOD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT THIS

Shrieks of a young girl blared with the intensity of a sonic bomb in his mind, bending over Quatre grabbed his forehead in pain. Wave after wave of strong emotions hit him relentlessly, as he desperately struggled to keep from drowning in them.

Wildly his frantic blue eyes searched for the causes of those horrible cries for help, his heart aching upon hearing them. Someone needed his help, and by the sound of it pretty quick.

Stumbling slightly he broke out into an whole out run, head moving in ever direction possible. A sheen of sweat covered his body, mixing with the blistering cold of rain. Quatre felt an intense heat was over him, while stabs of cold needles attacked his arms and legs. Ignoring the seesaw temperatures his body was experiencing, Quatre kept up his fast pace. Feet pounding the water covered sidewalks, breath coming out in frantic puff of white clouds.

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. OOOO GOD NOOOO.

It was becoming difficult for him to see straight, the strong urge to curl up in a ball and scream himself was all consuming. Dread filled his heart, if he didn't hurry someone was going to get seriously hurt. Running out into the road not caring if he got run over by a car, Quatre crossed to the other side. The rain was beginning to let up, making easier for him to see where he was going. Wiping golden drenched locks from his forehead, Quatre rested for a moment against a cold brick wall.

The screams deceased and he began to worry what if he was already too late?

A shady figure loomed into his line of vision from the corner, and the whole world for a instant seemed to move in slow motion. Nature appeared to pick up on the horror of the scene, as it melted into silence. A man dressed in a dirty black trench coat was standing over some sobbing girl. Her eyes were closed in agony, fresh tears still trailing down her dirtied face. Lying in a puddle of mud she wrapped her arms around her bloodied upper body, shaking uncontrollably.

A numbness settled in Quatre, with an empty feeling that reminded him of a cold wind blowing through dead leaves. The rain stopped to the point of an occasional drop, as the thunder died away. The man began to laugh as he tossed some crumbled bills to the girl, who flinched away from him in fear.

"Thanks for the fuck girly."

Something inside of Quatre snapped.

"Looks like the storm is over" Haruka mused watching the clearing sky, through the car window. The two of them had been sitting here, in the parking lot of an ice cream store for the last five minutes. It was pretty much empty; people didn't feel like ice cream when it was raining. Iria stared blankly out of the window, and Haruka wondered if she was even going to talk.

"He's been so recluse lately, I wonder if my little brother is even in there anymore."

Haruka leaned against the back of the car seat, taking in those words slowly digesting them. Hoping that her stomach would be able to handle what had been fed to her, it seemed almost impossible. When she left Quatre was one of the happiest children she'd ever known, maybe even rivalling in Minako's sunny disposition.

Now to hear that he'd given up talking, and never spending time with the family was hard to swallow. True he wasn't exactly a big talker, nor was he a social butterfly. But Quatre was always close to his family; she remembered when he wouldn't stop following her around.

"Well was there anything leading up to it? I mean come on Iria, people don't decide that one day talking is just not fun anymore."

Iria stirred her melting ice cream, that she hadn't even taken a bit out of in the last ten minutes. The creamy swirls of chocolate brown and sugar pink mixed together, slowly creating this ugly brown. Tearing her eyes away from the mess her sister created, Haruka gazed at her defeated blue eyes. "Well there wasn't a big traumatic experience if that's what you're thinking, but he was acting strange."

"Define strange?"

"Well..." Iria started biting her lower lip, stalling her stirring movements "he was saying odd things."

"Iria I swear to god if you don't start giving me details I'm going to hit you" the moment those words left her mouth Haruka wished she could retract them, this wasn't Iria's fault. Letting her anger control her wouldn't lead to a pretty end, so she turned her attention back to the ice cream.

"Sometimes he would just start crying and we wouldn't know why, or be abnormally joyful. One time he called me that there was no reason to be sad, and for me to try and be happy."

"Let me guess you weren't sad?" Haruka pestered, really wanting to know what could possibly be wrong with her kid brother. Hitting her head against the car seat, a overwhelming feeling of wanting to sleep gripped her. With the whole time change from Japan, she must have been a awake for at least eighteen hours.

"Oh I was very upset."

Trying very hard to resist the need to strangle her, Haruka wondered if maybe Iria was just over reacting about the whole thing. Catching her doubtful face, Iria scowled deeply blue eyes flashing with anger. "Let me finish please, you see earlier that day a patient of mine died in surgery."

"Well Quatre is very understanding of people's feelings" Haruka mused while shrugging the idea off with the rotation of her shoulders. Reaching over to grab a spoonful of her sister's distasteful looking ice cream concoction. It was now this dirty grey, putting it in her mouth she swallowed the sugar sweetness. Licking the spoon she smiled a bit, it actually wasn't bad a rich chocolate flavour that left a after taste in her mouth.

Iria's expression was a cross between being half amused and disgusted, pulling the ice cream towards as if to protect it. Haruka didn't see the point, not like she was eating it anyways.

"On the phone, when he probably didn't even know I was in surgery?"

Shoulders slumping Haruka couldn't find any reasonable explanation for that, it would appear that all her previous suspicions about her brother might be true. She never wanted to admit it, but she too had noticed strange things about her kid brother. They all followed through to one conclusion, all added up to one possible answer. That Quatre himself was a New Type, and by the sounds of it a fairly strong one. This had to be one of her greatest fears, since the day she found out she was one.

The knowledge of New Types had just come out, and already you heard on the news of massive demonstrations being done. Twenty New Types were already reported to be dead, from hands of their fellow human beings. The stories she heard even sickened her jaded stomach.

Man could be such a despicable creature, who always feared in what he was unwilling to understand. Some people would love to get their hands on Quatre, and tear him apart offer him up as a sacrifice to their cause. Chewing down hard on the plastic spoon in her mouth, Haruka glared out into the grey world outside.

The very reason why she would be leaving her family for good, and no amount of arguments would stop her. Since the day she met Setsuna, her destiny was soon made very clear. Instead of hiding in the dark fearing to show her true self to others, pretending that she didn't have any powers. While she watched helplessly on the sidelines, in horror at those who suffered merely because they wanted to live a good life.

Haruka had to step out of the dark world she created to protect herself from life, and use her powers to help others, innocent people both human and New Type alike. From ignorant humans who wanted New Type blood, and from vengeful New Types who wanted all humans to feel their pain. Stupid fools were too blind from their pride to see that they had one thing in common, both sides were unrelenting in their persistence in not trying to understand one another.

Unfortunately one of the biggest hater of all New Type kind, was her very own father. Though upon meeting him many would see him as strict, but fair and generally a good man. At one time in her life long ago when she was young, and everything in the world made sense.. She would stand firm, and protest that her father hated no one and nothing. Funny how years of sorrow and agony could transform a person, morph into a unrecognizable man. A cruel streak like a polluted river spreading darkness slithered in her father's heart, corrupting his once merciful ways. Raberba Winner stated that New Types were not even human, some link in the chain of evolution that went horribly wrong. Those words spoken in a such a casual voice with a underlining hatred in them. Pierced the very core of her heart, with the sword of ironic destiny.

Raberba Winner did not know that his own daughter, was a full blood New Type. To know that ones father hates you is an unbearable fact one had to live with, especially since he was the only father she would ever have.

They say in order to truly hate anything, one would have to love the one they hated first. In this case her father was in love with a woman, that was taken away from him by a New Type.

Quatrina.

Her beautiful adopted mother, was told by everyone else in the family that she died in a car accident. Haruka knew the truth since she was there that day, the moment it happened. Years had gone by since, and Haruka stood firm in what she believed, despite her father hard accusation. That the small New Type just didn't comprehend that danger of his powers, and it went to a horrible place.

The memory of that day still seared in her mind, akin to a jagged scar upon her memories. They were merely walking along down the street, enjoying the fresh spring air. Quatrina was laughing because she had chocolate all around her mouth, and she was trying to wipe it off. The situation was too much for them to handle, as the leaned on each other for support. In that second it came to Haruka that it didn't matter if she ever found her real mother. As long as Quatrina was in here laugh everything would be okay.

Everything was perfect till they came across a child huddled underneath a abandoned fruit stand, hiding from the rest of the world. In mere moments that happened at lighting speed, yet replayed in her mind in a almost cruel slowness.

Great flashes of light, with the intensity of a solar flare reaching up into outer space from the sun. Hit the both of them, sending Haruka on its hot waves back into the street. Slamming into the hot street, sending cars crashing into each other as they avoided her. Watching desperately as the flames consumed Qautrina, her golden hair setting on fire. The screeches of tire wheels were all around her, and to this day she could never hear that sound without shivering.

Haruka once heard of someone going dead in the eyes, she personally had never saw it. Until that fateful day, the understanding man that was her father took his leave. Replacing the former head of the Winner family, with someone uncouthly harsh. It was one of the reason, why she fled the Winner Estate when finding out what she might become. Now hearing Quatre's story from Iria, fear reared its ugly head in her heart. Her fate was being passed down to Quatre; perhaps it was a curse that coursed its way through the family.

Leaning her forehead onto the steering wheel, Haruka enjoyed the coldness of that plastic surface. Such thoughts that possessed her mind were wrong a reflection that only someone with a cold ignorance would think up. What she was should never be held up as a curse, instead Haruka had a duty to herself to believe it was a gift. Or so that was what Setsuna had told her to do.

Raising her head up sharply, Haruka felt a tingle of a powerful New Type presence travel up her spine. Narrowing her blue eyes the colour of the midnight sky searched through the grey coldness that surrounded them. What sort of New Type fool would brandish his powers about, where anyone could pinpoint him out even in this rainy after fog. Similar to a child playing with a sword twice his weight, having only the vigour to wield it about madly.

"Haruka what's wrong?"

Pausing from her concentrated search for that idiotic New Type, she turned to her younger sister. Years had actually made Iria appear younger, with frail shoulders slumped with the weight of the world. Eyes that gazed up at her, wanting to hear words of assurance that everything was okay. Cursing herself within her mind, she wondered how come she didn't notice it before. That as the years rolled by like a powerful river, they slowly ebbed away at the strong rock that was Iria.

"I need to go; I can't really explain any of this to you now. But I need to go." Short clipping words that Haruka was sure were not the ones Iria wanted to hear. Then again perhaps that was more her curse then her powers, to always hurt people with her words. In days to come she would have to thank her father for that particularly curse.

Stepping out into the rain heavy hair, sprinting off towards the general direction of the power. A great distance now separated her from the car, and her sister's calls were barely heard. Adding more speed to her legs, droplets of water were kicked up splashing her in the face. Ignoring the cold tinge as easily as ignoring her sister, Haruka pressed onward.

Coming across a park she felt the New Type sending haywire signals in her body. Jumbled expressions and thoughts danced wildly with dark colours in her mind, not able to make rhyme or reason of them. A scream slashed through the air, with a stronger intensity then the lighting earlier. Only a daft fool would hesitate, pounding hard she raced to the source.

The lid of a garbage can zipped right by her, leaving in its wake a thin cut on her left cheek. Normally she might have at least brought her hand up to her wound, unfortunately her complete attention was needed. From what she could see the man in a black trench coat, was in a crumbled heap on the ground shivering openly as though he were a child. Must have done something to the girl who lay unconscious over to the side. Eyes catching the torn underwear, and blood spilling out from the girl, truth slammed into like a sledgehammer.

Appears that the saying is correct, truth really does hurt.

To add to the predicament a small boy with muddy clothing stood in the alleyway with a great field of power encasing him. Objects of all kinds swirled in the air about the boy, forming almost a protective shield. The boy must have not realized she was there, for in a split second a garbage can shot towards the man. Bashing hard against his skull, the man cried out in agony.

"Bloody hell! stop it!"

The can lifted its pressure on the man's head, hovering dangerously over him. "Why should I?" A deathly whispered sounded, with the same coldness as a winter's wind attacking anyone who dared to show skin to the air. "You didn't stop when that girl asked you to" the can once again slammed down hard onto the man, he let out a gurgle of pain as blood sprayed from his mouth.

Time was no bedfellow for her at this moment, if she waited too long the poor excuse for a human being would die. Not that she believed that he should live, more that the child shouldn't be haunted with killing someone who was worth nothing. Brining up her hands she felt the strong force flow in her veins, pumping her heart with an unforeseen adrenaline. Air gathered at her hands quickening its speed a more came, soon a deadly wind was at her side.

Her curse. Her salvation. Her power.

Whipping it at the boy with the flick of her hand, it travelled by him knocking the garbage can clear away. The sudden attack must have broken the boy's fragile concentration, for all the other items fell to the ground instantly. Turning around with wide aqua blue eyes, Haruka's heart twisted as her mind recognized who he was.

"Quatre..."

With a quivering body his eyes moved about the alleyway, at the destruction he caused. The pallor of his skin were two shades whiter, the beautiful irises of his eyes swallowed his pupils. Unable to control his weakened body, Quatre took a feeble step towards her. Acting as though he wakened form a horrible nightmare that still chased him even the light of day.

"What have I done..."

Those four insignificant words that when apart meant nothing, yet with their deadly combination did her heart ache. Quatre's body went limp as he fell to the ground, and for a second she swore she saw Quatrina fall down as well, like a shooting star in its last blaze of glory.

Standing with stark stillness in her father's office brought back a wave of memories, none of them were fond ones. When a Winner child went into the office, they should expect a stern telling off. Sadly she still felt her heart was sinking into her stomach, seemed no matter how old she got her father's wrath still evoked fear. Despite that at least this time she was defending someone, a cause to give her might. They all found out what Quatre and she was, a dark cloud now hanged over their heads perpetually.

Iria was unable to stare her straight in the eye, actually all of her sisters were avoiding her like the plague. Quatre too was receiving the same treatment, even though he was the precious son, the heir to the family name. A sorrow ness clenched her heart as she realized Quatre felt every single feeling of hatred.

His heart must be cut to ribbons by now, as every dark thought slashed him. Silently bleeding internally, her younger brother took all of the family's sins. The whole ordeal wasn't so bad for her; there wasn't a time she could recall when she ever really felt as though she was a Winner. The half-breed of the family, a unwanted blemishes that they pitied too much to wipe out. From day one she wouldn't be surprised if they always condemned her to be some sort of demon. Who dirtied their pure blood, with her Asian background. Quatre on the other hand was a different story all together. His sisters and father loved him dearly, their darling angel with Quatrina's face. Now what did they think of him? Some sort of demon, a evilness to the very world.

Idiots.

If anyone was a representative of evil, it would be them. Without a doubt Haruka knew that they all believed that she and Quatre wanted their powers, deliberately wished to hurt the family.

Quatre sat uncomfortably on the chair, kicking his legs as something to amuse himself with. Iria was right about one thing; the child refused to speak to her at all. For days now Haruka attempted to coax a word from him, only to be answered with silence. Gazing back at her father Haruka wished that he would be struck down with muteness.

Raberba Winner lifted his head from his laced hands, to stare at his oldest and youngest child. Such horrible irony that the child who had the appearance closest to him, and the other with the closest resemblance to his darling wife. Were the ones who gave him the most trouble.

With the thought of his wife his heart did turn to steel, images of her blackened and melted skin were the fuel that burned his unfathomable fires of hatred. To think that his own flesh and blood, were New Types disgusted him to the very core of his being. New Types were the ones causing all the problems now a days, with their powers that could only be gifts from the devil. Not only with his wife, but he had heard of others terrorizing human beings.

Oh God why his children?

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" Dark blue swirled with a cruelty, waiting for the right moment in which to attack. Quatre bowed his head in shame, gripping his brown pants with trembling hands. Sneaking a quick glance at her brother, Haruka returned her father's cold stare with equal fury.

"There's nothing to say father, we are what we are."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He screamed jumping to his feet slamming his fist on the table, face stretched under anger as it bloomed an fierce red. "You choose for this to happen, don't you realize what you are? Monsters! You're mind will become corrupt, and all you will do is kill!" Eyes bugging out as they attempted to rip out their souls, as if trying to set them on fire with his very stare. Spitting out each word as though it were poison, leaving behind a foul taste in his mouth.

Continuing to gaze at him with an uninterested calm face, Haruka didn't even flinch as he threw those despicable words at them. No one knew Haruka's faults better then she did, the main problem with her were she always hurt people with words. Perhaps there was a hatred inside of her, or she just didn't think before they came out. Regardless of that never in her life, did Haruka ever purposely use words to cut others down. Guess she was wrong, maybe she wasn't anything like her father.

"You're sick" she stated softly a light tinge of red coming to her cheeks, "you shouldn't be allowed near other people." A weight was lifted from her shoulders, she felt as if nothing could stand in her way. All these years she held on the idea that it was her fault, that she should be ashamed. Running away from the family because she was a filthy human being, that didn't deserve to live. Now it all became very clear. Her father should be the one ashamed, for there was nothing wrong with being a New Type. Yet it was wrong for others to make her feel bad about who she was.

"I know in your heart, all you can think about is how we failed you" stating with a deadly softness, that filled the entire room with it vehemence. Raising her head up high Haruka met her father's gaze dead on, "in fact you failed us."

With his mouth wide open in confusion, Raberba Winner watched as Haruka went to her brother. Kneeling down Haruka clasped Quatre's cold hands, trying to send thoughts of pure love to give him back warmth. "Come on Quatre, we must go now" Haruka stated smiling, the power of the love she experienced right now couldn't be measured. Quatre was her dear brother no matter what he was, she loved every side to him. A burst of bright colours busted into her mind, and she knew that Quatre was trying to communicate with her.

Flying into her arms Quatre hugged her tightly, that Haruka felt her breathe taken from her. Running a hand through his soft platinum blonde hair, Haruka rose to her feet with Quatre in her arms.

"Where do you think you're going with him? I have to lock him away, so he won't hurt anyone!"

Moving so that Quatre could be spared of this scene, Haruka spoke to her father for one last time. "Funny you should say that, I was about to suggest that for you" sending gusts of wind at him, papers from his desk whirled around gracefully in the air. Raberba roared in alarm, as he ducked under his desk to hide from the so-called abomination.

Smirking ruefully Haruka remembered coming back home, she feared her father who had the temperament of a fierce dragon. Now she saw the truth, passed the smoke and mirrors of his illusions. The once feared dragon, was nothing but a pathetic man who couldn't pick up the pieces of his broken life. Turning on heel she walked out of the office, along with her brother.

Waiting patiently at the train station, Haruka adjusted her navy blue trench coat out of boredom. The train that would lead them to the airport, then take them back to Japan was late. She being a impatient person at heart was starting to feel like a caged lion. Restless hands were the devil's tool, was what Iria would always say. Thinking of her ex sister brought up a dull pain, but it was gone quick enough. Thinking about the past was worthless and a waste of time.

Gazing down at Quatre, who for the last hour remained silently holding her hand. All efforts at making him talk were useless, so she decided to wait until he was ready. Moving her attention to the dark clouds above, pregnant with the un-fallen rain. Personally she always thoughts rain clouds were beautiful, they held a mysterious force about them. Every once in awhile, it was good to gaze upon something that you couldn't control.

Where are we going?

Whipping her head around in surprise, Haruka searched for the person that just posed the question to her. Quatre's hand tightened itself around hers, that simple act was all Haruka needed to know.

"A place where we don't have to hide who we are, you'll like it there. There's even a girl your age there, even though she's most annoying" Haruka replied cheerfully, swinging Quatre's hand from side to side. Nodding his head Quatre then became still, tossing him a sad smile she watched him. In her heart Haruka knew she wasn't the person who would make Quatre want to speak again. Hopefully someone will come along, and bring out the once sweet child she knew laid buried in there.

All at once in began to rain again, coming down in thunderous sheets of pounding droplets. People scattered like mice caught in the cat's shadow, as they ran to the nearest form of shelter. Haruka just laughed as she raised her head, letting the water trail down her skin. With mirth in her voice midnight blue eyes sparkling with life, Haruka glanced over at a perplexed Quatre.

"You see that Quatre, all that rain that's falling down from the heavens. Those are angel tears."

**Amy-Star:** GAAAAAAAAH! THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG! Well I hope you all enjoyed that I sure did, please Read and Review, it makes me smile!

Now here is everyone's new favourite character Haruka Ten'oh!

**Name: **Haruka Ten'oh

**Name Meaning: **Distant Heaven King

**Birthday: **January 27

**Blood Type: **B

**Nationality: **Japanese/English

**Power: **The wind, to such a degree she can blow almost anything over or shred you to pieces

**Age:**28

**Gender: **Female

**Hair colour: **Sandy Blonde

**Eye colour: **Navy Blue

**Strong points: **Secure in who she is, watches over people, full of passion

**Weak Points: **Can sometimes seem to be insensitive, believes the end justifies the means

**Fear: **Michiru when she's mad

**Pet Peeve: **Cocky people, popular boys (tee hee)

**Dream: **To feel absolute peace of mind

**Hobbies: **Racing, fixing cars, running, playing the piano

Haruka takes nothing from nobody, and if she doesn't like you within a minute she'll tell you. A very passionate person, who sometimes makes her decisions more on her gut feeling then what logic says. Fleeing from the cruelty of her family, Haruka did a lot of hiding, and was ashamed of what she was. Until Setsuna found her, and gave her a reason to her live. Since then Haruka has remained faithful to the Guardians, and is willing to sacrifice anything to keep it going.


	9. Demon Grining Down

**Amy-Star**: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All of you probably have forgotten me, but once again here's another chapter enjoy!

**Ivy Tearen: **Way man! I'm a chatty person too sometimes, often my friends will tell me to shut up. Other times they have to beat me in order to get a word out of me I'm a straaaaange person Awwwww! You act like a kitty! I loves kitties! - You be my endorser, I could dig up a cat costume and you could tackle people on the streets and what not:) I answer reviews for many reasons 1) You people took time to review I should return the courtesy 2) I LOVE TALKING TO YOU GUYS! Till next time ja ne!

**Archangela: **00...is that actually a language or did you just make it up, either way I'm really impressed! Archangela and Trowa about to be married, until the church doors slam open YOU! Amy-Star walks in soaking wet, with tree leaves in her hair GIVE ME BACK MY TROWA! I know their dad need to stop being a jerk, but they both turn out in the end!Yes every has a bad past just the way it goes ne? catch you later!

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **You are so awesome! I love how you take parts of my story and discuss them, I always look forward to your review! But yea I've noticed that with the world, I mean simply in the school yard. With the supposed war between punks and preps, they should just try and talk to each other! Lol yay Haruka's powers are more controllable then Quatre's When I was little me and a friend would pretend we were wind witches :D I was a special child. Hmmmmm now about that power question...how about once all of them are introduce which ever of us remembers will bring the question up again Sound good? I should take a poll! You have awesome Ideas, that is seriously what I'm going to do! Sorry I haven't updated sooner TT Bows please accept my apology! Hope to hear from you again! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!

**DevilWench: **Maaaaaaybe I'am a guy winks lol no I'm not, but super heroine makes me sound like a powerful drug or something :) YAY I MADE IT BELIEVABLE! So if I told you I knew Quatre and Haruka personally you'd believe me? Aaaaaaaaah I'm being weird, ignore me! Till next time bai bia!

**Kaiya: **BONJOUR! Yay its hard with Mr.Winner, you're kinda like he's a jerkoff, but he also lost his wife...its hard to totally hate the guy, even though he is evil! Haruka does rock my world too! I LOVES HER! Catch you laterz! Thank you for taking your time to review! Bai!

**S.Pumpkin: **blinks you changed your name! That's crazyness! I almost didn't know who this was, I was like eeeeeeer who are you...then I recognized your writing and I was 00! Anywho guess I finally caught on to the whole hair and eye colour thing ;) Aren't you proud of me! Yes I will have to be taking more time, and in the end I really hope its worth the wait If not then you can yell at me:D I tip my glass to you for once again reviewing my story!

**datajana (NSI): **HELLO! What does NSI stand for? Love children are great, they have so much more confusing stuff to deal with! YOu go girl! I believe in my hear you will find the door! never give up! TILL NEXT TIME! I'AM OFF INTO THE NIGHT!

**Botticelli'sVenus: **I hope you got my review of your story:D I keep on going back to your profile to see if you updated! Can't wait to hear from you mon ami! See you around alligator!

**The New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Nine: **Demon Grinning Down

_"Good-bye" is the promise to see you again._

_****_

Aji-kaze no PEIJENTO; Autumn Wind Pagent: 'Devil Hunter Yohko'

If you had told Duo Maxwell that twelve years after his parents abandoned him, that once again he would be reunited with them. Most likely the reaction you would have gotten was laughter. The idea that they would return was long ago dropped, letting go of all childhood fantasies he harboured. Now to be faced with them over a decade later, was pretty much one of the weirdest things to happen to him. And that was saying a lot, since in his job description Duo always dealt with out of this world situations.

"So what could I possibly do for you two?" Duo asked dryly, watching the two of them with deadly eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Makoto sat beside him green eyes flickering between Duo and his parents, unsure on how to take this all in. Caught between letting Duo run it they way wanted to, or taking back some control on him. Duo's parents were slouched down as they gazed at their angered son, Makoto thought they appeared as though they hadn't gotten the right amount of sleep.

The father kept blowing his bangs out of his face, the same rich, thick chestnut filled with light coloured highlights. Makoto never knew a brown could be considered beautiful. Other than that Duo could have been anyone else's son if you compared him to his father, after the hair their similarities stopped. Mr. Maxwell had a very serious stance, and doubted he could be as light-hearted as Duo. Wrinkles adorned his face, though Makoto doubted he was really that old. It seemed the weight of life was pulling down on him, literally and metaphorically.

Mrs. Maxwell on the other hand was a different story, right off the bat you could see small resemblances between her and Duo. The major one was those deep violet eyes that were so expressive yet held so many secrets all at once. Their full lips, the sweet angles of their faces, Makoto believed strongly that they would have the same smile. Though she didn't share Duo's hair, instead hers was as black as a raven's wing. Reaching about her shoulders it held a soft shine, lining her cute face.

From the stories she heard from Duo, she half expected them to be horrible acting people. Not the sad, pathetic adults she saw before her, with the appearance of two children who got their hands caught in the cookies jar. Then again not like she expected them to show up at their apartment at eleven o'clock at night. Shifting in her chair she glance around the darkened apartment, with only the light of one lamp to shine upon this odd exchange.

"You look well Duo" Mrs. Maxwell whispered gently, shifting those violet eyes to him then quickly diverted them. Makoto almost wanted to jump up and hug her, apparently Duo got his masterful puppy dog expression from her.

Duo snorted at her comment, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly "I doubt that you really care whether or not I was alive." The shadows from the night played with his already angry features, transforming Duo into an avenging dark angel. Mrs. Maxwell bowed her head in shame, black hair covering her the sides of her face. While Mr. Maxwell watched on hopelessly, running a hand through his thinning hair.

"Listen son you don't understand, we..."

"You know what _father_; I really don't give a fuck if I don't understand. Just tell me what you want, then get the hell out of my life." Duo interrupted him, his voice seething with anger as he openly glared at them. Makoto saw a small glimmer of a menacing purple in those usual happy orbs, she could sense that the Shinigami wanted out.

Sighing in defeat as he rang a hand down his face, Makoto couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the man. Duo couldn't really have cared less about his father's position, as he waited impatiently to hear what they wanted from him. "Duo, I need you to help us with your sister" he croaked out, while Mrs. Maxwell let out a sad sob burying her face in her hands. Reaching over to rub his wife's back comfortably, he turned his focus back to Duo.

"I'm afraid that she might be a New Type, and well she ran away a couple days ago" he ranted on, turning his worn out blue eyes to Duo. Shock reached Duo's face as his eyes widened in surprise, only for a brief moment. In lighting speed that matched Makoto's reflex of hitting duo when he was being stupid, Duo returned to watching them coldly.

"Well, well it appears that another one of your children weren't good enough for you" Duo commented lightly, with a twist of cruelty underlining his casual tone. Reaching under the table Makoto silently grabbed his hand, not knowing what else she could do to console him. His cold fingers didn't return the gesture, but he didn't pull them away either.

"Please Duo she can't survive out there, she's only a child" Mr.Maxwell pleaded helplessly the lines in his face going deeper, leaning forward across the table eyes filled with urgency "are you going to let your sister get hurt?"

Duo narrowed his eyes at them; purple orbs swirled with a mixture of disgust and hatred as he ripped them with his gaze. Tearing his hand out of Makoto's Duo stood up suddenly, hands clenching together anxiously at his sides. Fear struck Makoto as she knew the darkness within him, was itching to make these people scream.

"It has nothing to do with me."

With that last comment Duo turned away from them, quickly dismissing their presence as if they were never there. Mr. Maxwell eyes followed his son's departure with weary eyes, while his wife remained buried in her own anguish. The slamming of the door down the hallway indicated that Duo felt no need to carry on the conversation. Turning back to them Makoto smiled nervously, trying to think up a good excuse for Duo's behaviour. Yet should she really be doing that? Weren't these the people who left behind their child just because he was a little bit different?

"I don't blame him for the way he's treating us" Mr. Maxwell commented out loud starring at the empty spot where Duo once was, tired blue eyes then turned to Makoto "we ruined his life didn't we?"

Makoto wiggled in her seat uncomfortably at that, it especially didn't help things when Mrs. Maxwell's cries became louder. Later she would toss Duo around for forcing her into this situation, what could she possibly say to these people?

'Oh well we all make mistakes' or should she give it to them and announce that they dirtiest filth of society. And if she had the opportunity she would jump them in a dark alley, and try to make them feel all of Duo's pent up pain. In the end Makoto felt she really didn't have the right to judge them, even as Mr.Maxwell said ruin Duo's life. Damn that Haruka and her forgiveness crap, Makoto silently cursed the blonde for now allowing her to hate openly.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, I'm the main reason why Duo's life is in shambles" Makoto offered feebly, giving off a wide smile even though it didn't reach her emerald green eyes. Duo always teased her about that, in how no matter what she said her eyes would give away the truth. Makoto had a sinking feeling that one day that unfortunate characteristic about her, could one day become her downfall.

The lines around the corner of his eyes and mouth crinkled as he smiled, and for a second Makoto saw a flash of Duo in him. The moment was fleeting like a passing cool breeze across a desert, within this broken man lay pieces of the man she loved.

'Do I really love Duo?'

Perhaps she did. Makoto wasn't about to boast around that she knew what love was about, it could be that she thought of him as a really good friend. Yet as water erodes on the ever-stubborn rock, Makoto's once strong beliefs were breaking apart. That was what scared her the most. Every principles she held up high, all the faith in her self-confidence could be torn away just by him smiling at her. She was the ultimate fool; lucky for her Duo held absolutely no interest in her.

"He's very lucky to have someone like you with him" gathering his wife in his arms; she basically collapsed into him like a rag doll. Pulling back her dark locks, he gave Makoto a small smile, which she returned. " I just wish that Hotaru had a true friend like you, I fear for her, I truly do. I already lost one child I don't want to lose another."

"Oh goody my favourite kind of case" Usagi mumbled grumpily as she bit angrily into her apple, juices spilling from the fruit down her chin. Heero watched her with sharp eyes, as the clear sticky fluid left a mess on her, resisting the urge to take the apple before she ruined the case papers.

"I didn't know you had a favourite kind" Heero spoke softly, shifting the report over to him. Usagi with food never were a good mix, he couldn't even begin to count the times how many mess-ups were caused by food. Right now Setsuna's carefully crafted report, was about to get apple juice all over it. Digging her fingernails into the bright red skin of the apple, Usagi's blue eyes attempted to pierce his soul. Heero barely felt a shiver crawl up his spine, Usagi was about as imitating as a five year old with a grudge.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't think you can have a favourite kind of case, when you barely work on any of them."

Normally Usagi would scream in rage with an animal like cry, she would then throw her apple at him. Unlucky for her Heero was also smiling a bit, and seeing Heero smiling was like witnessing the eclipse. It rarely ever happened but gazing at it directly could cause you permanent damage. Her heart picked up a notch; a wave of pink blush covered her now hot cheeks.

"Ya well even so, I know if I did work on the cases I wouldn't like this one" Usagi huffed indignantly, taking another huge bite from her apple. Heero merely nodded at her cobalt blue eyes scanned the papers in front of him, wishing for a moment that they could go in the briefing room so he had access to better information. The fates seemed to turn their backs at him, for Makoto was in there. Holding herself inside the room, allowing no one to enter. He wondered what was so important that Makoto had to take over the main computer? Shaking his head Heero scolded himself for allowing his thoughts to wander, if he kept that up he'd be an airhead like Minako.

"Hmm not fond of the run away cases?" Heero commented shifting his head to the side, in order to dodge the apple core Usagi attempted to toss in the garbage. Bouncing off the rim it flew into the air hitting Rei directly on the head.

An aura of fiery rage burst from Rei, dazzling reds and yellows licked the open air with an angry crackle. Usagi froze in her chair goose flesh travelled up her body, as she timidly turned around to meet Rei's gaze. The normally calm woman was now had a look of murder on her face, while she clenched and unclenched her hands. Tendrils of ebony black hair swayed all around her, dark violet narrowed maliciously at the cowering blonde.

"Do you usually throw your discarded fruit at people?" Rei questioned in an evenly tight voice, which was odd, consider she appeared, as though she was about to explode in a fiery rage of fury. Usagi laughed nervously scratching the back of her head, desperately trying to figure out a good excuse to get herself out of her usual hole.

"Um well you see..."

"Because where I come from its considered rude to do so" Rei roared as she turned the apple core into a flaming comet, speeding its way towards Usagi. Screaming shrilly Usagi threw herself to the ground, covering her head to protect herself from the apple core missile. Heero, who was currently reading the report, raised his hand in the air to catch it. Sizzling in his grasp small wisps of smoke billowed upward, he then without even wincing in pain tossed the apple into the garbage can.

"It really shouldn't take us too long; she's not a very experienced New Type" Heero mused eyes scanning down the page, talking like the beginning of World War three in the office area didn't happen. Rei tossed Usagi an expression that said 'she was lucky that Heero was there.' Her once raging sprit with the intensity of an out of control forest fire, now reduced it to smouldering coals. Sitting back down gracefully to her seat, Rei flicked some ebony hair over her shoulders.

Sitting down on the cold floor, Usagi thank the gods she was still alive, and like always it was thanks to Heero. Positioning her head so she could glance at him, Usagi began to count in her head how many times Heero saved her. And the number was embarrassing to say the least, Usagi concluded that she must attract danger to herself.

_'One day I'll make it up to him' _Usagi vowed with conviction in her head, sapphire blue eyes burning with confidence.

Slamming her fists against the top of the keyboard, Makoto glared at the screen wondering if it was purposely sabotaging her. Granted she wasn't really computer gifted, just because she couldn't hack into impossible programs like Ami or Heero, didn't mean she couldn't find her way around it. All morning she had been searching for anything on Hotaru Maxwell, thought a pattern began to present itself. There was absolutely nothing on her, according to the computer Hotaru didn't even exist.

"You're not going to find her that way."

Makoto heart slammed into her rib cage, as her skin came alive with tiny prickles. Nearly swallowing her own tongue from fright, Makoto spin around in the chair to glare at the intruder. "Duo don't you have something better to do then scare the hell out of me?"

Duo returned the glower from the far-left corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He perfectly melted into the dark surroundings of the briefing room; the soft purple light made his eyes burn in the darkness. Makoto mused on how he transformed into another person in the shadows, to the point where she couldn't recognize him. Maybe in the shadows away from the piercing light of day, Duo felt he could bring out the real him.

"Don't you have something better to do then meddle in my life?"

Rolling her eyes at his attempt to be the big bad ass, anyone else would have run away by now. Not her though, Makoto was use to him trying to use his darker disposition to persuade people to doing what he wanted. He could flaunt his powers all day; Makoto wasn't about to attempt to stop him.

"Actually no, by now you should realize its my hobby" responding sweetly Makoto returned back to the computer, let him swallow that one and hopefully he'd choke on it. Apparently with nothing else to say, the room once again filled with silence. Waiting patiently until he got over himself and come over to help her, she continued on with her work. It wasn't long before she felt the familiar presence behind her, a hand reached over to the keyboard.

Pulling back away to give him room, watching as he skilfully typed something in. Turning she gazed at his blank face, the shadows playing softly with his features. Makoto sometimes forgot how beautiful Duo really was, which truth be told made her feel jealous. It was unfair of god to make him gorgeous, if he went into a club dressed as a woman he'd probably get most of the passes. Damn pretty boy. Now it seemed as though making Duo more beautiful than her wasn't enough for god, oh no he had to make her fall in love with him.

"We don't have the same last names" Duo whispered quietly, he was so close now she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Nodding dumbly Makoto tried to focus her mind on the task on hand, not to the fact he smelled sweetly of soap. Pressing down on the enter button, the screen flashed with a picture of a teenage girl.

First off Makoto noticed that they both shared the same eyes, only Hotaru's were larger and a few shades darker. Straight midnight black hair fell to her shoulders gently, contrasting greatly with her extremely fair skin. The lines of her face were ever so delicate; similar to Duo's in some ways. Smiling almost shyly at them, she appeared to Makoto a tender soul, easily broken by the ways of the world.

"Well thanks Duo guess I'll have to take it from here" Makoto announced brightly, while nervously waiting inside for him to step away from her space. He remained unmoved head angled towards the picture, his expression hidden from the worried eyes of his partner.

"I'll be going with you" he announced finally pushing himself away from the chair, allowing for the shadows to once more gather him back into their arms. Sighing from a mixture of both relief and anxious, Makoto reached over and clicked the pulsating screen off. The room fell into darkness but those violet eyes filled with a dark innocence, still burned within her memories.

"Hey you wanna fuck?"

It was either the vulgar way he posed the question, or to the fact that the drunken teenager before her made a harsh realization hit Hotaru. This was not the type of place Hotaru Tomoe would hang out, yet here she was basking in all of its out of control glory. The music had been playing loud for so long, that the sound was now numb to her deaf ears. All around were mixtures of conversation going at each other at once, drowning in the violent screams of a guitar.

Smiling apologetically to the shaky boy in front of her, Hotaru quickly ducked away into another room. Weaving her way through a sea of sweaty bodies, wringing her hands to the point they almost hurt. She shouldn't even be in a place like this, ever since she was alive Hotaru was always the good girl. Anyone could tell just by what she was wearing that she didn't belong. A long black skirt reaching about her knees, her upper body tightly wrapped in a thick black jacket.

Though she had to admit this sudden rebellion, powered a certain adrenaline in her she never felt before. It was as though she could conquer anything or anyone, that by this simple act more doors were now open to her. Did she want to go through those doors? Now that was something she'd have to think about, in the time being might as well enjoy herself.

Deciding a breath of fresh air would do her well; Hotaru dodged passed a couple obliviously checking out each other tonsils. Grabbing the brass doorknob and giving the stiff door a good shove, a blast of stinging cold air hit her. By just walking out of the house Hotaru felt as though she crossed into a totally different world. The dim echoes of the party certainly drowned out any other noises of the night she would usually hear, but at least out here she was all alone. Shivering a bit Hotaru rubbed her frigid upper arms, hands caressing the goose bumps covered flesh.. Casually walking down the front steps she gazed up at the starry sky, starring with a certain wonder in her wide violet eyes.

Every single time she was by herself underneath a lonely night sky, thoughts of her long departed brother would flood her mind. For as long as she could recall her older brother had left the family, completely disappeared. Her parents explained that he was a bad apple, and would of course pose no interest to her. Wanting to please her parents Hotaru tried not to think about it too much, or ask any questions that made them uncomfortable.

From what Hotaru gathered of the situation was that Duo was constantly getting into fights, or causing trouble at school. Then one day out of anger Duo ran away, and since that day neither of her parents seen of heard from him.

Life could be pretty ironic.

On some level Hotaru hated her brother, or maybe she just felt that she was suppose to hate him. He did break their parent's hearts with his careless actions, and so Hotaru vowed to never follow in his lead. Now look where she was running away from home because she got in trouble at school.

A strong hand grabbed Hotaru from behind slamming her into the side of the house, in a mad rush a series of images flashed width the intense blinking of a strobe light. Faces of tortured girls as they fought against attacker, a dark figure looming in the dark, and the horrible smell of alcohol. Wrenching herself away with all her might, Hotaru clutched her chest in an attempt to calm her heart. Beads of sweat rolled down her pasty skin, as her moist hands grabbed folds of her black jacket tightly.

"Thought you could blow me off didn't you?"

The boy stumbled forward his body swaying dangerously side to side, his hand loosely holding a bottle. Trying desperately to catch her breath, in order for her to run far away from the scene. Funny how that now a days when she was face to face with a challenge, she wanted just to get away from it.

"Why the fuck won't you answer me?"

Lunging towards her Hotaru felt her heart freeze in her chest, unable to will herself to move out of the way at the incoming body. Squinting her eyes shut Hotaru silently apologized to her parents inside her mind, wishing that things didn't turn out this way. Bracing for impact of the hard, heavy body of a wasted teen, she was surprised when the touch of soft paws momentarily stepped on her head.

Gasping out in surprise Hotaru raised her head to witness the most peculiar sight she'd ever seen. A fairly tiny cat was leaping into the air sharp claws poised to attack, the moonlight shone on the glossy dark brown fur highlighting it pale silver. Letting out a high pitched scream, with the lovely undertone of a car's tires screeching to an abrupt stop. The cat slashed her attackers face, leaving behind ribbons of red across his cheek.

Falling backwards hard onto the wooden floor, his beer bottle splashed everywhere filling the air with its hard smell. Hotaru watched with trembling knees as she steadied herself against the ledge, at the now hissing cat who's golden eyes remained fixed squarely on the boy. Stun soon melted to a cover up of annoyance in which the boy could not hide the fact that he just got the scare of his life. Faltering to his feet Hotaru had to resist a laugh when she noticed the beer spilled on the front of his pans, giving the impression that he just lost control of his blatter.

Kicking the beer bottle at the cat that didn't waver in its piercing stare, the boy sneered at the two of them as he sauntered off into the night. Letting out a sigh of release through her pale lips, heat slowly began to work its way through her frozen muscles. Turning to where the cat was she was confused to only find a puddle of the tossed aside beer.

"Why is it wherever I go, there's always some bastard waiting around the corner,"?

Nearly jumping twelve feet high, frantic violet eyes snapped towards the speaker of the voice. Tendrils of black silk hair covered her vision for a mere moment, as they slowly moved to the side revealing a young girl.

Thick dark brown hair fell down in heavy curls; shimmering golden eyes studied Hotaru with a hint of amusement. The girl's arms were crossed over her chest, as she held a confident yet casual stance. Right off Hotaru could sense an aura of control around this girl, yet she did not flaunt it carelessly around, as though it was a mere trinket. This girl was strong and proud of it, and if what she did bother you then pick a number and get to the back of the line. Walking over to Hotaru with a certain feline grace, even when her body was wrapped securely in a black leather dress.

"My name is An Ohara, and I've been looking for another one like me for a long time."

"I keep telling you we aren't allowed to give you that sort of information" the old woman snapped from behind an old computer that was almost barbaric compared to this day and age. Usagi matched her bitter glare with one of her own, as impure thoughts of strangling this woman danced in her head.

"Ma'am we really need those files" Usagi demanded tersely, deep blue eyes erupting into seas of anger that no veteran sailor would sail upon. The old woman only continued to gaze down at Usagi with an expression that stated she'd be surprised if Usagi had the brain capacity of a slug. Usagi finally saw what Rei would become one day in the old woman, and the image was not pretty. Felling deep inside she'd lost the battle, with as much dignity as she could she stormed off golden pigtails swishing behind her. Her footsteps echoed of the dull concrete walls of the asylum, the dreariness of the silence were only matched by her current surroundings. For the life of her Usagi couldn't see how bringing a depressed person here would make them feel better.

Spotting Heero down the hallway Usagi quickened her pace up, especially when she saw him get off the phone. "Who was that?" Usagi asked sweetly bouncing up to him in a childish manner, her anger at the Stone Age secretary wearing off. Slipping the phone away Heero regarded steadily, perhaps hoping to transfer maturity in her just by locking eyes with her.

"That was Ami, from what she can understand is that earlier Ohara had been complaining about paranoia. She believed that people were chasing her because they wanted her power, apparently she couldn't take it anymore. She killed a nurse shortly last week, convinced that she was a spy."

"Seriously?" Usagi questioned her mouth wide open, hands falling limply to her sides. Sapphire blue eyes pulled at Heero for a moment, but he quickly regained his concentration. Lately emotions were stirring restlessly inside of him every time he was with Usagi. Control was slowly slipping through his fingers, and Heero feared that he wouldn't be able to grasp it again.

"Yes" Heero nodded turning to start walking towards the exit, the peppy bunny close to the heels of his feet. Staring intensely forward so he could avoid any eye contact with her, Heero dared not speak anymore.

"All I can say is that I hope we do better in this mission then are recent ones" Usagi mumbled crossing her arms over her chest, lifting her head up to the darkened ceiling in a silently questioning why the universe hated her. "I mean the first one I was almost killed, and then we both get our asses kicked by a crazy skitzo painter. I tell you Heero if we don't get fired by Christmas I'll be surprised."

Deciding that keeping his mouth shut would be ideal in this situation; Heero merely nodded to her comments as they walked down the hallway. "So where are we off to?" Usagi pestered poking Heero in the side, eager to get an answer from her usual stoic partner. The bangs of his rich dark hair covered his eyes, and she felt a certain loneliness with that. Her heart then leaped when with the slight turn of the neck, they eyes connected briefly.

Peering down to meet twin pools of innocent blues eyes, Heero wondered why she was a Guardian in the first place. As well as why Setsuna would ever think that they were a good match. He was serious, and needed everything in his life to be straight edge and make perfect sense. The wide-eyed child besides him bended with the flow, and allowed the winds of uncertainty to take her wherever it wished to.

"We might as well go find the girl now" Heero suggested pushing open the steel door, with a loud creek he invited the cold night air inside. Shivering from the blast of bitterness Usagi's hands instinctively went up to her upper arms, rubbing this in order to make her blood start flowing again.

The wind picked up her ponytails making them whip around to its every whim, turning to him Usagi stared at her partner with a strange serenity. The moon hanged from the sky behind her, stretching out to appear like a demon grinning down upon the corrupted city. Heero mused to himself about how rare it was to actually see the moon; usually the clouds of smog covered the sky in a heavy veil.

"You know where she is?"

Bringing up his head Heero exchanged calm expressions with Usagi, "No but I sense we will find her soon."

"I have to admit this is pretty damn sweet" Ohara commented offhandedly, as she examined a very nervous Hotaru. Who merely nodded to her comments politely keeping her eyes to the ground refusing to make any eye contact. Sighing Ohara cocked her head towards the girl; she couldn't have been more then a year younger than her, if so. Not exactly the New Type she was hoping to come across with, yet as the saying goes beggars can't be choosers.

"Listen I know you'd probably rather some runaway bus come along and turn me into road kill, and believe me I'm not the type who usually goes around bothering people."

Raising her head slightly so her disbelieving eyes could study Ohara for a moment, Hotaru remained silent through out her remarks. Ohara slightly unnerved to have once again receive the answer of silence, scratch the back of her head absentmindedly. "Ummmmmm okay then, well I'll be out of your life soon I just need to know something...are you a Guardian?"

Violet eyes blinked in confusion for a few moments, her mind a jumbled collection of thoughts and feeling. She felt as though before all of this, her life was a perfectly ordered drawer. Now it seemed someone came along, and totally dumped the contents of her mind to the wind. No longer could she easily deal with any problem, she seriously doubted she knew who she was anymore.

The whole situation still captured Hotaru as surreal, feeling as though she was falling down the rabbit's hole and not sure as to when she'd crash into. Gazing up at the swirls of smoke in the sky and the pin pricks of stars the shined out their feeble light; Hotaru mulled over the question. The name did sound familiar, but any real memory of it escaped her.

"No" she whispered softly, tucking a lock of black silk behind her ear gracefully "I don't even know what a Guardian is."

Ohara lifted up an eyebrow, leaning forwards with her hands on her rounded hips. The fading light of the park lampposts reflected off her leather outfit, encasing Ohara's body with a soft glow. Hotaru gazed at her feeling intimidation crawl up her spine, girls who so boldly showed off their body and personality scared Hotaru. It was hard to read them, or understand why they did then things they do.

" Hard to believe there's are New Type who don't know what the Guardians are." Ohara mused scrutinizing her, with such intensity Hotaru felt the need to admit she did know them. Even still with Ohara's overwhelming presence, which would half the time turn Hotaru extremely docile. Anger flared up inside the layer of her well-concealed mind; Ohara kept on talking about things as if they were common subjects. Tossing out phrases like someone who expressed their distaste or fondness of the weather. She might as well be speaking a totally different language.

"Look I don't know what this New Type thing you keep on going on about, but it has nothing to do with me!" Hotaru shot back curtly, the second the words came out Hotaru wondered if it was really her speaking them. Ohara seemed to share her sentiment with her surprised look, but soon dissolved into a ball of giggles.

Holding her thick hair out of her face, Ohara doubled over with laughter. Full mouth stretching out as the gales f laughter flowed clearly out, small wrinkles in her forehead appeared as she scrunched her face up. "Okay, okay" she complied talking in a tone that suggested that Hotaru had been torturing her for the past hour. "You win, I'll be on my way now, you just take care of yourself kid."

Reluctantly Hotaru gave her a faint smile, watching as Ohara tried to regain her composer. Bringing her hands up to her arms, Hotaru noted how the air dropped a couple of degrees all of a sudden. Then was caught off guard when she saw Ohara's horrified face, gazing at something behind them. Moving slowly Hotaru threw an anxious glance over her shoulder, to be greeted with a figure up the dirt path. The first thing she noticed was the startling beauty the man held, to the point it was feminine. Slanted jade green eyes watched them playfully, in a hungry predator's stare. Twirling strands of his golden blonde hair, Hotaru felt memorize by the graceful actions of his fingers.

The sudden jerk of her body tore her from the spell she was cast under, and soon she and Ohara were pounding down the path at high speed. Wanting desperately to question Ohara as to why they were running, Hotaru tried to slow down their pace. Ohara only gripped her small wrist harder; a frantic shine was becoming present in her eyes. "We can't stop or he'll..."

Already a storm of blossoms twirled around them in elegant form, the air soon was invaded with an overflowing fragrant smell. Dizziness slowly wrapped her gently; the overwhelming feeling of sinking into a hot bath filled her. Out of no where the want to just lay down on the dirt path, and be lulled into an endless sleep consumed her. Never in her life did she want to quietly drift into an endless darkness.

"Why hello there my pretty lost New Types, a bit far away from home aren't you?" A musical voice purred smoothly, while the man walked towards them pale pink flowers getting tangled in his beautiful hair. Now closer Hotaru fully realized how gorgeous this man really was, to the extent she questioned the idea of him being an illusion. A narrow sculpted face, with delicate cheekbones, and a flushed sweet mouth. He appeared to her one of those marble statues from ancient roman times, which magically came to life.

Ohara's once tight hold of her hand lessened, as she too began to sway, as her body became addicted tot he idea of sleep. Despite her growing drowsiness Hotaru felt a shock of fear for her helpless friend. Yes she considered Ohara somewhat of a friend, while others never gave her a chance Ohara seemed different. Now the both of them might die, for even though he was stunning a twisted deadliness sparked in those jade eyes.

As they slumped to the ground, Ohara grabbed Hotaru's shoulders as if attempting to keep the young girl steady. The man fiddling with his hair, tossing it over his shoulders with a great satisfaction. "Oh my poor Miss. kitty cat has no where left to hide. I must admit girl out of all of the Perfect New Types; you were the one who has caused the most trouble."

At the moment Hotaru felt it was all over, as the man stretched out his hand in their direction. He pulled back quickly in the same fashion one would if they touched a hot object. Screaming with agony his once smooth face wrinkled with pain, cradling his injured hand close to his body.

In an instant the petals cease to fall, disappearing completely leaving no sign of their once deadly hypnotic dance. Eyes lids still feeling weighed down; Hotaru stared out with a blurry vision as a black trench coat came into her vision. A towering figure stood above them, a cold calculation emitting from his body. In swift speed that made her eyes hurt as she tried to follow his actions, a traditional Japanese sword was unsheathed as it gleamed dangerously in the night air. All memories of sleep escaped her at the sight of striking weapon, replacing with a cold wave of her present reality.

Flying forward with sword at his side, the ends of his trench coat flapping high with his movements. He charged at her attacker without disturbing one blade of grass that lay in his path.

"Come on lets go!" An urgent voice called, as she felt a hand wrap itself around her upper arm digging deep into her cold flesh. Fumbling to stand up, Hotaru allowed herself to be lead forward. Eyes shifting backwards to the scene behind her, catching glimpses of two men engaged in a heated battle.

"Can we go home now?"

Makoto clawed in hands in anger, as she imagined grabbing Duo's braid and using it to strangle him. Out of all the guys she had to fall in love with, fate just had to pick Duo. Rearing on him with a sweet smile, but with murderous eyes that promised a painful death unless he learned when to shut up.

"You can go home if you want to" Makoto responded placing her hands on her hips, while she continued to gaze around at their surroundings. The city streets were particularly busy for this time of night, and not just occupied by those that haunted the inner streets at nights. Families walked by talking animatedly, couples holding hands, everyone basking in the warm summer's night. Makoto felt a sting of jealously, wishing that she too could carelessly walk the streets, gazing into store windows with interest, perhaps get an ice cream. Despite her own personal wants Makoto understood her duty, as well as the fact a young New Type was wandering the streets alone and feeling detached from the world.

"Why are you doing this" Duo snapped back ignoring her previous opening for him to leave, frowned at her under the lamp light. Rolling her head over to him Makoto regarded him with sad eyes, completely taking him back from what he expected. Usually she would scream at him, and possibly shoot him full of enough electricity to bring back the dead.

"I'm doing this cause I understand what it feels like to be alone" Makoto whispered to herself, casting her eyes to the high city towers that encased them. Duo shuffled his feet while stuffing his hands down deeper into his pockets. It seemed near impossible, but Makoto always had the talent to get him to stop being a total ass hole. Like the consistency of the sun rising every day, once again she was right.

"Well we aren't going to find anybody by staying around here" Duo mumbled ambling ahead of her, leaving behind a now soft smiling Makoto. Duo always felt he needed to wear a mask of indifference or strength, but that seemed in the end rather pointless. Before she could catch up with her partner, someone rammed into her backside.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice squealed, as Makoto turned to see twin buns bowed in apology. Duo stopped in his tracks as he threw a glance over his shoulder, head cocked in surprise as he noticed Usagi.

"What are you doing here?"

Raising her head up Usagi eyes were caught between being grateful, and certain flair of frantic consuming her. "I'm so glad you two are here" she cried out, moving forward and throwing her arms around a blushing Makoto. Burying her golden head into the taller girl's shoulder, her small body quivering. "I totally lost them, I was on their trail then they disappeared."

"Whose trail?" Duo asked walking towards the hysterical girl, and Makoto attempting to calm her down. In almost an instant Duo's face turned stone grave, as dark violet eyes watched Usagi intently.

"This New Type we were following, and also this other girl!" Pulling away from Makoto pained blue eyes filled to the brim with sorrowful tears. "They weir attacked in the park, Heero's probably still there fighting" her tone of voice soon shifted to worry, as she twisted her fingers around her long pigtails. Pale skin was now flushing from her dramatic display, not to mention the running she must have done if she just came from the park. Gazing at each other Makoto and Duo nodded each acknowledging what they had to do next.

"Well nothing is going to be solved by standing here" Makoto announced pumping her fist into the air, "lets go round us up some New Types!"

Breathing heavily into the bitter night air, streams of sweat ran down his cold body heightening the tenderness of the skin leaving it open to the wind's attack. Zoicite let out a low laugh, as he spat blood onto the ground. Eyeing his opponent who stood a few feet away, watching him closely with dark blue eyes. Most likely trying to search through the flurry of petals in order to see his face. Through the entire fight Zoicite had managed to keep his identity hidden, exactly what Trieze-sama wanted. Slowly straightening his posture up, he flipped his hair over with a turn of his head.

The young sword men observed him through the gathering shadows of the night; his casual stance gave off an impression of almost unconcern to the fight. As if he already knew the outcome of the battle, and felt no need to go against it. The same unnerving calmness that Kunzite had, that made you want to bend to their will. Despite that this New Type was no where near the unearthly beauty of Kunzite, and would soon no longer be alive to pose a threat.

"Not bad, your skills are unimaginable for someone your age" Zoicite commented offhandedly, running his supple fingers down his coat to smooth out the wrinkles. Hoping that he gave off the image of disregard, that his opponent wore as easily as the trench coat that donned his powerful figure.

"But unfortunately seniority always wins out in the end, and I imagine your bedtime is fast approaching."

Remaining ever-stoic hollow eyes peered apathetically at him, waiting patiently for Zoicite to make the next move. Now Zoicite wasn't stupid, regardless how many times Nephlite would comment on the fact it was law of nature that he was a blonde. All the while he was spewing out comments on age difference, anyone could see the boy had the upper hand. The next attack could very well be his last; the searing pain in his side was a clear example of that.

Raising a shaky hand in the air the flurry of petals surrounded him, fluttering about in a swirling motion. And just as before the boy moved with such awesome speed, his eyes had barely time to blink before his figure was increasingly coming towards him. Focussing all of his energy to throw a storm of toxic petals in order for him to escape, Zoicite barely had time to react against the sharp pain cutting across his cheek.

Pausing against the calm deadness of the night, Heero remained motionless in case he was still roaming around in the area. The hem of his trench coat brushed against the piles of flowers that littered the ground. Tilting his head slightly upwards, Heero gazed up at the dim moon that hid behind clouds. Slashing his sword quickly cutting the night air, droplets of blood spilled everywhere. Next time he wouldn't be so lenient on his opponent, next time Heero knew he'd take that man's head instead of the cutting the cheek.

Leaning heavily against Ohara, the muscles in her throat were closing in on her. Gasping desperately out for air, she grabbed Ohara's arm in a death vice. In jerked movements Ohara managed to drag a collapsing Hotaru into some under brush, where she slowly laid the sick girl down. Hovering over her golden eyes mixed with worry, as Hotaru's sweaty face shone against the cold moonlight.

"Shit Hotaru what the hell is the matter with you?"

Chest rising fast into the air Hotaru dug her finger nails into the frozen earth, as a fiery explosion spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. Tears made it near impossible for her to see straight, as soon her world became endless waves of pain. If she were home right now her mother or father, would have already injected the medication into her body. How stupid was she to think that she could make it out in the world on her own?

Biting her lip in desperation, Ohara watched as Hotaru withered in pain. Reaching forward without Hotaru noticing, she placed her cool hand on top of Hotaru's burning forehead. Neither could prepare themselves for what happened next, as the flow of time appeared to stop all at once. Sending a gasp between the two girls, as the doors to Ohara's past flung open.

Bright white walls that made your eyes twitch from after starring at the too long.

The overwhelming odour of cleaning fluids, that made the inside of your nose burn from the powerful stench.

Thin lips pulling back into a sinister smile.

A hand coming forward with a needle poised and ready, trickles of medicine trickling the piercing tip.

Wrenching herself from Ohara's grasp, Hotaru's body remained quivering underneath the silent night. Slowly bringing up her knees with much pain, the young girl curled into a tight ball. The torture from her attack was gone, and for a moment Hotaru wished it had remained. In order to take away the searing images that plagued her once innocent mind. Ohara body had lost all animated motion, starring up into the dense foliage above, mouth ajar with a vacant expression in her eyes. It was if all the life was sucked out of her in one quick motion.

Reaching slowly forward Hotaru's hand inched across the grass, searching for the warm comfort of another's touch. Inelegantly feeling about she brushed awkwardly with Ohara's hand; the wrapped hers around two fingers that might as well be made from wood they were so stiff.

"There was once this operation called Pandora that made Perfect New Types" Ohara mumbled head rolling around, speaking in a tone that was empty from all emotions. Hotaru shut her eyes briefly, allowing Ohara's painful memory to spill into her mind into the depths of her psyche. Only tightening her hold on Ohara, waiting with little hope that the young girl would spring back to life.

"And...and...They failed and all of the experiments were killed off, save a few who are still alive" Shivering from either the cold night or her fear Hotaru couldn't tell, her body was still weak from her recent attack. Eyes dropped from weary, but her ears still caught every soft whisper from Ohara's lips.

"So they tried again," Ohara's face was still had no expression, but two rivers of tears began to make their way down her smooth skin. "They were successful and created Perfect New Types, by continuously forcing New Types to mate over and over, and over, and over..." Her voice soon died down like the hollowing wind, to the point Hotaru had to strain in order to hear her.

"I was crea-eated..." voices cracking underneath the layers of pain that were being stripped from her, "not to live or be happy, but to kill and hurt others..."Leaning forward so her forehead touched the ground, Ohara screamed in wretched agony. Moaning through a coarse throat, Ohara pulled at her brilliant curls. "Oh God, I'm so fucking empty" sobbing with all her might, Ohara pulled her hand away from Hotaru. Cringing away from all human contact, gathering herself into a tight ball.

"I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die."

Before Hotaru could reach down inside herself to produce enough strength to help Ohara out, the small snap of a twig breaking caught her attention. All her joints froze with fear, as her eyes madly rolled about her head trying to find the intruder. Footsteps now were heard vibrating across the hard ground, where her ear was pressed against. Ohara muffled whimper was barely heard, for it was competing with the thundering of Hotaru's hysterical heart. The shadow of someone crawled up Hotaru's body until she was completely covered, turning to gaze over her shoulder Hotaru was met with a pair of violet eyes much like her own.

Classical music droned in the air of the stuffy office, the delicate mixtures of strings and wood instruments came together forming a indescribable warm manifestation of music. A Crystal glass glittered softly in the lamplight, while the deep red wine inside its bowels swirled all around. Tipping the glass eloquently to his parched lips, Trieze Kushrenada leaned against the inviting leather of her chair.

The wine had an instant affect as the blood in his veins seemed to be on fire, burning away all of the days hectic worries. Allowing the music to wrap him up in a comfort blanket waited to fall into a deep sleep. A faint tapping grabbed his attention, as his heavy eyelids opened to reveal annoyed royal blue eyes. "If its important come in" he commanded setting the glass onto the expensive rose wood table, lacing his long fingers together. A muted click of the door opening greeted his ears, revealing Lady Une standing with a stern face.

Stepping into the room her glasses flashed briefly, hiding her frigid brown eyes. Dull brown hair was wrapped up in two tight buns, revealing her hard face fully. A permanent glare always was etched on her features, never once did her ever see her smile. Shutting the door behind her in a mechanical fashion, in powerful strides she crossed the room to Trieze.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Trieze-Sama, but I came to report on the run way New Type." Her voice clipped, similar to the rhythmic cutting of a butcher's knife. Flicking his hand to allow her to continue Lady Une clipped her heels together while opening the folder in her hand.

"Sir the Guardian Duo Maxwell captured the Perfect New Type Ohara, and she is once again in our custody. Unfortunately it seems that Ohara memory might have been tapped." Reading out in military tone, once done she closed the file and waited for him to respond.

"Might have?" Trieze smoothly questioned, index finger running against the rim of the wineglass. Even so his eyes remained firmly at the now slightly flustered lackey, who for a moment was at lost for words.

"Ohara was in the company of a New Type who can read people's memories" Lady Une answered in full force, quickly regained her previous lost composer. Adding even more frigidness to her stance, as if that were enough to convince anyone her capabilities. Sucking in the air deeply, Trieze wondered if she was preparing for him to punch her in the stomach.

"Can't you question the girl?"

Lady Une stared directly above him in order to avoid any eye contact; "currently she is in no condition to answer questions." Gloved hands clenched at her sides, lightly coloured coral lips pursed together from the pressure. Other then those tiny flaws, her mask of calmness stayed intact.

"I suspect that Meioh has her under her wing, until she is ready to be questioned we needn't worry just yet. All of Ohara's memories were buried deep within her mind; no one will be able to simply dig them out again."

A flicker of disagreement flashed in Lady Une's eyes, Trieze couldn't help but allow a smile to grace his features. Grabbing the wineglass and once again twirling the liquid around and around, shaking his head in disbelief to Lady Une. "Come now we managed to keep the memories of the last reaming survivor of the Pandora project" Royal blue eyes grinned with a sinister satisfaction. "Never in all the time Minako Aino was being cared for by Meioh, did one single memory resurface." Raising his glass towards Lady Une as if he had just finished giving a toast congratulating her, Trieze tipped the remained wine down his throat.

**Amy-Star:** OH MMMMYYYYYYY GOD! That took fricken forever man! Sorry about that, I've been up to my neck with work. But slowly I'm pulling myself out of it ;) I hope you'll all review bai bai!

Now here's a look at our newest member!

**Name: **Hotaru Tomoe

**Name Meaning:** Firefly Sprouting from the Earth

**Birthday:** January 6

**Blood Type:** AB

**Nationality:** American

**Power:** By touching people she feels their memories, as well as the ability to change memories or destroy them.

**Age:**12

**Gender:** Female

**Hair colour: **Midnight Black

**Eye colour:** Amethyst

**Str****ong points: **Is willing to sacrifice herself for others, is always there when you need comfort

**Weak Points:** Can seem cold and distant, in truth not use to people

**Fear: **Being alone

**Pet Peeve: **Anything physical, Milk

**Dream:** To find the one she loves ( aawwwwww)

**Hobbies: **Collecting lamps, playing card games

Hotrau is a very shy sweet little girl, who's extremely intelligent and has already completed high school. She studied hard and barley interacted with any of her peers, which took away all social tactics from her. She doesn't do well with big crowds of people, and rather be by herself. Hotaru also has a weak heart, that keeps her from doing anything physical and she can't be outside too long. She's a big dreamer, and often has her head in the clouds thinking deep thoughts.


	10. Eyes Filled With Failure and Loss

**Amy-Star: **HELLLOOOOO! Well I know its been awhile! And you probably all hate me, but remember I love you guys!

**datajana (NSI): **HeYo! Aaaaaaaah Now I know what NSI means...wow I'm a bit brain dead ne:P Usually my mind doesn't like working, kinda just give me the middle finger when I'm trying to do something. Hotaru does kick ass Expect to see her many more chapters coming up! Thanks for the review!

**S.Pumpkin: **Hey! eerrrrrr heh heh...yea I know it take me awhile to get chapter out now a days, really hoping I will be able to pick up the pace :D DON'T WORRY! I will finish this I swear I will! I made myself promise that I will complete this story, I really want to see what direction it will go in. Lol don't worry I'll try and look for those spelling mistakes, I'm sure they're somewhere. I really need to enlist myseld a editor, I use to have one...but she had to be destroyed :) Thanks for you review as always!

**DevilWench: **Bonjour! I wish most people think the way you do, not many people like weird. Then again I do live in a small town...I know you're not here cause you won't have the comp for a month cries but I refuse to just not write to you anymore! So until I hear from you again! Thank you and I will miss you!

**Archangela**: Really? Does that mean you're part Italian? I'm part Portuguese, but I don't know any phrases...I know some dirty words but that's about it Ha! Just because you kissed him doesn't make him yours! Steals Trowa muwhahahahahaha! Lets get you some divorce papers Tro-chan! People who hate New Types are meany heads...they should be tossed off a cliff or something. Lol well at least you appreciate the beauty that is New Types ;) I'm sure if you were one, that the corrupt would be cowering in fear:D Talk to you later!

**mako-chan fan: **YAAAAYY! I HAVE AWESOME SHIT! Booyaaahh! MAKOTO/DUO FOREVER! THEY ARE MEANT TO BE! Sighs ah that feels great to get that off my chest :D Hope to hear from you soon!

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **HEY! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Glad to see that my entrapping techniques are still strong! Nods yea I can relate to Hotaru on a lot of levels as well. She sort of reminds me when I was thirteen, stuck between living in a safe world and wanting to break into the outside. sobs gaaaaaaah! Sorry I didn't catch that! I seriously need to enlist a editor:( Probably one of the enjoyable thing about writing this story was creating their powers :) Glad to here I didn't totally muck it up No worries on the delay I have faith in you! I'm like that with new CD's I need to be in the perfect mood, or I won't enjoy it. I also have to be the first one to listen to it, but I'm just picky like that. 00 I do that door thing too! When I walk into work I do the hand flick...the people in the mall must think I'm a absolute psycho :D Anyway thanks for the review and talk to you later!

**Serenity Angel: **Hey Newcomer! Funny thing about your pairing comment, did you know back in the early days of this section the pairings I use were the most popular. But like everything in this world, when everyone started to use them it became overdone. Now a days you rarely ever get to see them! Crazy ne? Well actually not too crazy, but I felt like sharing :D Thank you very much for your review and I hope to hear from you again!

**Girls of Darkness: **It is sad isn't it? sniff I started to choke up while writing it, trying hard to make sure no one in my family saw it. Go you! Though its awesome to able to cry, shows that you feel things. People should cry more often now a days, not pretending that situations don't effect them. Oh wow...that's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten, I'm glad I was able to show you the joys of Makoto/Duo :D Quatre is awesome! But he doesn't show up in this chapter, buuuuuuuut...Rei and Wufei do get the spotlight you wanted! So I hope you enjoy the story, and see you around!

**The New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Ten: **Eyes filled with Failure and Loss

_Just for a little while, just like this, right here,  
_

_taking shelter from the rain under a great tree._

_** Amayadori Ookina ki no shita de: 'Here is Greenwood.'**_

The sky was heavy with rain clouds, casting off grey shadows in the park. The once deep greens and vibrant colours were now painted with a sorrowful metal hue. One of the things Trowa didn't prepare for when he came to this city, was the amount of rain that constantly poured down. It was among one of the many things, that Trowa wasn't expecting.

Digging into his shallow pockets of his blue coat, he felt around for the cigarettes he bought earlier. Now Trowa was never much of a smoker, actually he could count the times he did on both of his hands. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and this was most defiantly a time in need of a cigarette. Feeling the glossy wrapping of the new pack, Trowa pulled it out easily. Tearing the wrapping with a great deal of care, then using his thumb to flip the lid open. Rows upon rows of nails for his invertible coffin, were displayed neatly before him. Grasping one at the tip, at the same time grabbing a plastic lighter he acquired for two dollars. The bright green lighter wouldn't last him very long, but hopefully neither would his need for nicotine.

Pulling down on the light, a flare of intense orange greeted his dim acquainted eyes. Placing the slim cigarette between his lips, and bending forward to allow the small heat to send him off to nicotine land. The rush hit him at full force, while taking in a deep drag Trowa felt grateful the numbing feeling it provided. Blowing the smoke out while watching it twist and turn in the cold sky, Trowa wondered what Ami would think if she saw him now. Trowa knew she had a high opinion of him, and was very persistent in getting to know him better. To his surprise she was very tactful in her never ending pursuit for knowledge about who he was, that at times it caught him off guard.

First she started to make a habit to come over to his room every night, sometimes just to talk, or maybe play a few games of chest. Now if he was any other man, and Ami any other woman then one would see her nightly interludes as to try to get him to screw her. If that were merely all she wanted, Trowa wouldn't have a problem in giving in for a night. But that wasn't her intention, no Ami wanted more then meaningless sex.

Flicking the ash that was building off at the end, Trowa's olive green eyes concentrated on the ground. No true expression graced his face, yet anyone passing by would think he was in deep thought. He wasn't just in deep thought, he was drowning in it, because unfortunately their get togethers were border lining becoming dangerous. Ami was starting to ask certain questions, questions Trowa couldn't or wouldn't answer.

"Well this is a disgusting sight to behold, I speculate it will be necessary for me to kill myself once you get into power" a bored voice drawled behind Trowa, as he slowly took another drag not bothering to greet the interloper.

"Yes it will be necessary, or I will kill you when that time comes, Yaten" Trowa answered, shifting his weight but still refusing to turn around. Even without facing him Trowa could already see the deep scowl forming in Yaten's girlish face, his jade cat eyes enraged by being insulted.

"I swear if you weren't the son of our leader, I would have killed you by now!" The voice cried out proudly, with an undertone of smugness was not attempted to be hidden. Momentarily closing his eyes Trowa pondered the idea of just walking away now, from everything that connected him to the past. Sadly Trowa was blessed with intelligence, and he knew that he could never truly get away from it.

"And if I wasn't totally sure whether or not you were a girl, I too would have ended your life" Trowa announced calmly, tossing his cigarette butt into a nearby by fountain. Then with much regret Trowa moved his body around, so that he could be face to face with the Devil's twisted stepchild.

Yaten Kou.

As previously predicted the young man was in a flurry of anger, even his perfectly brushed silver mane seemed to spark with resented. His delicate white hands rested on his hips, a clear sign that Yaten was not appreciating how you were treating him. Wearing a form fitting purple trench coat, and a dazzling gold sweater, Trowa mind could not fathom the idea that Yaten was a powerful New Type.

"Come, come ladies you're both pretty" a jubilant voice piped up to Trowa's left, as his eyes were greeted by the sight of the second Kou brother. Seiya, a combination of Minako and Duo, that truly frightened him for humanity's safety. Seiya was completely different from his brother; the two were nearly polar opposites. With his royal blue eyes that expressed all his two emotions, happiness and anger. For Trowa had only known Seiya to be either extremely happy, or be a raging bull. Then there was his jet-black hair pulled messily back into a long ponytail, which probably made Yaten cringe whenever he saw it.

Casually dressed in jeans and a long brown shirt, Seiya looked more prepared to hit the bar scene then anything. Smiling well naturally at Trowa, who couldn't help but ease out of his fighter's stance. Seiya was a nice person, not someone he could carry a conversation with but a decent human being just the same.

"You two really need to learn how to control your anger" Seiya playful announced, watching the fight from the sidelines where it was safe. Winking at Trowa, Seiya cheekily grinned at the sight before him. Yaten for a second turned his wrath to his brother, thankfully leaving Trowa alone.

"Oh shut up Seiya" Yaten fumed stomping his foot on the ground like a annoyed child, who was just told he couldn't have the last cookie. Seiya merely smiled back widely at his youngest brother, not bothered at all by Yaten's current mood. Actually Seiya lived for moments like these when he could drive Yaten off the wall.

"I'm sorry to say that those two haven't changed" a soft voice mused from beside Trowa, who merely shifted his eyes to the side to confirm the new comer. The last and only Kou brother that Trowa could stand more then five minutes, the oldest and most mature Taiki Kou. Taiki people often said should have been Trowa's brother, since the two of them were almost exactly the same when it came to personality. Taiki's light lavender eyes evenly matched Trowa's in seriousness, as his stern face remained completely still. Taiki was also as tall as Trowa, a feat that not many could compete with. The only thing that the silent Kou brother had the same as Seiya and Yaten, was the length of his rich chestnut brown hair.

"Well now that we're all here, lets get the dirty stuff over with" Seiya jumped in when he noticed Taiki was there, leaving a fuming Yaten behind. Trowa nodded in response he too just wanted to get this done with, then quickly return to Headquarters. Before someone there noticed he had been gone, especially Wufei. The Chinese man always appeared to be watching him from a dark corner, coal black eyes attempting to bring forth the secrets of his soul.

"How is your mission coming along Trowa?" Taiki questioned under his breath, watching carefully the lines in his young master's face.

Trowa glance at all three of them Taiki's patient face, Seiya supportive expression, and Yaten's scowl of hatred. These people were once the closest things he ever had to friends in his life. But now the times were changing, and Trowa almost felt that he didn't know them like he use to. As the days went by Trowa felt more at peace with the other Guardians, who unsuspectingly allowed him into their home.

"Its going as well as it should."

All of them even Taiki eyes went wide with surprise at the very vague response, to a extremely important question. "Errrr...well that's good man, but how about to go into more detail?" Seiya smiled nervously at Trowa, royal blue eyes caught between confusion and worry. The youngest Kou brother on the other hand, seemed prepared to strangle Trowa's neck. While Taiki as always revealed no expression., just continued to watch Trowa with keen interest.

"I don't think its necessary for me to do so."

"But..."

"All of you go tell my father that everything is going the way he wants it too, I'm not a child there is no need for you three to baby-sit me" Trowa commented coolly, waiting for them to even dare to question his decision. Silly of him to think that it would go unchallenged, not when Yaten Kou still had a breath in his body.

"Your vanity is disrespectful" Yaten seethed through a clenched jaw, "how dare you hold yourself up higher than us!" Yaten quickly turned to Seiya's sympathetic disposition, and Taiki who appeared more interested at a flock of birds then the situation at hand. "We have served your father, and you my dear young master" spitting out the comment as if it left a foul taste in his mouth, "since before your head grew to such a large size."

They all remained silent at either being lost for words, or that no words at that moment needed to be said.

"I will contact you when everything is in place" Trowa dictated and without even waiting for a response, he disappeared into the sombre grey day. Each Kou brother watched as he melted into the grey shadows, neither of them followed him for his last word was the law.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

Wufei looked up from the book he was reading, watching closely as Rei paced back and forth through his room. Sighing at his partner's attitude, Wufei placed to his book off to the side and regarded Rei with a withering expression. Catching his look Rei retuned it with a all out glare, her arms folded strongly over her chest.

"Why do you care what happens to Tsukino-san? Just earlier you were complaining about her" Wufei threw back in her face, altering his position on the futon so that his arm was draped over one raised knee. His hair was out of the usual tight ponytail, and now fell to his shoulders like the wing of a raven. Rei had to admit, somehow Wufei managed to appear cute.

"Well yes she's not my favourite person in the world" she whispered drumming her fingers on her arm, violet eyes filled with uncertainty. Not replying to that comment Wufei turned to look out his window, out at the clouds that covered the sky, anything but Rei's eyes. People who doubted themselves annoyed him, they never put in a full effort, and could never make a choice. There were a very few people in this world that Wufei deemed strong enough to be around him, Rei was one of the lucky people. But every once in a while when Rei herself always showed hesitation, Wufei refused to acknowledge her presence.

"Even so Rei this needs to be done" getting up from the futon, Wufei gracefully crossed the room to the window. The dark blue of his robes matched perfectly to the weather outside, as a soft grey light surrounded him. Biting down on her lower lip Rei watched him at the window, debating what needed to be said. Moments like these she hated, what Wufei would call a true test of her loyalty. Yes she was loyal to him, most likely she placed more faith in him then the organization.

While raising her head Rei's caught something from the corner of her eyes, a glint of silver in the pale light. Allowing a sad smile to spread her lips, Rei slowly reached forward to a silver picture frame. Holding the cool metal in her moist hands, one delicate finger traced the faces that stared up at her.

It was of Wufei and Meiran when they were fourteen, and she when she was ten, all of them barely new to the world. Rei was jumping on Wufei's back, her mouth wide with a huge smile. Wufei was caught between laughter and surprise, as he bended forward to gain balance. Beautiful Meiran was leaning on Wufei as she succumbed in a fit of laughter. Meiran's large dark eyes were frozen forever in the picture, starring lovingly at her boyfriend and sister. Locks of her midnight hair fell carelessly on her snow-white skin, which seemed to glow.

Meiran was always so perfect.

"I wish..." Rei spoke softly, tipping her head to the side strands of black silk brushing against her neck, "that Meiran was here." Neither of them said anything after that, Wufei himself barely even moved except the quick tightening of his back muscles. Rei smiled knowingly as she placed the picture back to its place, then turning her attention to Wufei.

In the loud silence that separated them, Rei wondered if she would ever be able to make Wufei happy like Meiran did. Deep down Rei knew that she couldn't compare to Meiran, who was everything Wufei could ever want. The least she could do was follow through with all of Wufei's plans, in hopes he would be happy again.

"Okay, lets do what we have to do."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Every girl since the first time she heard fairy tale stories, wished that one day she could attend a ball. The kind where everything becomes magical, with endless possibilities that numbered in the amount of stars in the sky. It was on night such as those, when true love was not such a far off goal. Becoming a burning reality, that threatened to steal away the senses of both the soul and mind. At least that's what Usagi Tsukino thought when Minako asked everyone if they would mind going to a high-class ball with her.

Apparently one of the many pains of being a celebrity was going to such occasions, ones that for some reason bored Minako to tears. In short Minako managed to weasel the rest of them to go with her, only to ditch them as soon as they arrived.

"This sucks.." Usagi grumbled smoothing the front of her creamy, thin strapped white dress that reached down to her knees showing off her slight legs. A early morning pale pink shawl made of such soft silk that it flowed like water, wrapped itself gently around her waist and arms. Usagi has to admit she was dropped dead gorgeous in this outfit, so she had to take special care not to get it dirty with food. Then again all the food here appeared either killed ten years ago or was still fighting for its life. So she decided that eating wouldn't be necessary.

Blue eyes gazed at her current surroundings, the large dining hall of one of Japan's top hotels. Anyone from movie stars to oil tycoons were rubbing shoulders, probably discussing how to cut costs by selling out the middleman, or who slept with whom. Usagi had hoped that Heero would be coming along, then maybe he would have seen her in this dress. Not that she really cared if he did, it wasn't as if she was trying to get him to notice or anything. Sighing once again Usagi wondered where the others had wandered off to, and if they were having as much fun as she was.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After waiting considerable time in the washroom waiting for middle aged women to apply makeup that wouldn't help their situation, Makoto was about to go home or kill someone. Leaning against a wall she watched from the shadows, at all of the beautiful people talking amongst themselves. Moving about as if they were brightly coloured birds, Makoto couldn't help but be memorized. Though they all had pretty faces, none of them could compare to Duo's. Blushing hard at that thought, Makoto raised her hand to cover her mouth. Her skin felt hot to the touch, as green eyes became overflowing with confusion.

This wasn't suppose to be happening, it was too surreal, too much like a storyline

from a book, or a movie. To fall in love with your best friend, was just so completely tragic. Somehow Makoto felt that it wouldn't result in a happy ending, regardless to the fact everything worked out in the books or the movies.

"You appear deep in thought."

The hairs on the back of Makoto's neck raised up, as she turned quickly to see whom the intruder were. A tall man with untameable long brown hair, that rippled down the length of his back, watched her carefully with pearly grey eyes . Filling her with a temporally warmness, when he flashed her a shy smile. The man she had to admit had a fairly decent face, with a strong features that were delicately etched.

Locking eyes with him momentarily she noticed that they quickly began to wander her youthful body, in the tight dress she selected to wear. Granted it was most likely not the best choice, but it did show off her flared hips and obvious curves. The colour was also to her taste, just a nice soft brown that didn't scream for attention. Feeling a different sort of heat rise within her, Makoto resisted the urge to clock the guy right here.

"So tell me what's a sweet girl like you doing here?" His smile was starting to creep her out, it was almost dominating without being forthright about it. Placing her hands firmly on her hips, Makoto refused to answer his question. Instead of her cold shoulder affecting him, the stranger merely widened his grin at her.

"What's the matter? Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm not a call girl, so leave me alone" she returned coolly, glaring at him evenly with stern green eyes. Breaking the man's friendly exterior, his face bloomed into a almost innocent surprise. Taken aback by the quick change of expressions, she was even more blown away when he started to laugh.

"My dear lady, I did not mean any offence. Perhaps this was really all my fault, I shouldn't have been so brash with you" once again giving her a kind smile, then bowing his head in apology. Standing there not really knowing how to react to this kind of treatment from a guy. Duo would always just tell her to stop being stupid, and he would rather cut his braid off then apologize.

Damn you Duo.

Emerald green eyes focussed to a far off place in the depths of her heart's desire, swimming through a sea of want and sorrow. When did her heart stopped being hers? In what moment did everything evolved beyond her control, where every time she saw him her heart ached. Turning to the now concerned looking stranger, with midnight ink blue eyes that abundant with emotions she wished were in violet orbs.

"Yea maybe a drink would be nice right about now."

Giving her a openly warm smile, the man appeared to be genuinely happy. Giving her a low bow, hair shielding his face for a second he spoke softly, "my name is Nephlite."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Despite what people often assumed, pretending to be happy was both the easiest and hardest task. To simply smile, let others kiss you hand or cheek in chaste gestures, do the usual chitchat about subjects that don't really matter. Was defiantly not mind numbingly difficult, but it did have its own way of wearing you down. Apparently these were her people, the ones she associated herself with. Yet nothing about their fake expressions of pleasure, they way they walked through their lives as if the sky wasn't falling, appealed to Minako. She much rather enjoy the company of her fellow Guardians, particularly one handsome blonde one.

Quatre.

Closing her eyes temporarily, projecting the images of his sad smile in her mind. Light blue eyes that were always reflecting a honesty, that she would never posses, never allowed to show. How she wanted to tell him everything, and how her mind stopped those sacred words from escaping her lips. Standing there in perpetual silence, to merely watch his presence, the flower to his never-ending sun. Trying to convince herself that it was enough, that she didn't need more from him.

"Minako Aino?"

Blushing profusely, embarrassed about the thoughts she was thinking, and to be caught off guard by someone's voice. Turning around golden hair swinging her as she greeted the new comer with a sunny smile. Recognizing the winter blue eyes, as they penetrated directly into her own, trying to dig to the surface of her soul. That's how it always felt around him, never in Kunzite's company did she want to bear herself to him.

There was a certain fear mixed with intrigue about him, that she knew if acted upon would become deadly. The unimaginable long white hair, contrasting greatly against the cafe mocha shade of his skin. Kunzite was beyond beautiful Minako had to admit, probably was more attractive then she was. Nothing compared to limpid pools of clear china blue, with white gold hair that appeared blessed by the gods.

"What brings you here Kunzite? Don't you have more important things to do then mingle with us mortals?" Smiling largely at him, wondering if he could tell that in reality she would love nothing more then to be outright rude with him.

Stretching his full lips into a smirk, his ice blue eyes scanned to the brightly coloured demons in angel forms that surrounded them. Minako followed his eyes for a moment, wondering what he was looking for.

"Yes its true, I rather not deal with normal humans, that's why I decided to be blessed by your companionship."

Flames of mortification graced her cheeks, starring at him with wide eyes of a immoral man seeing the true errors of his ways . In all the times she and Kunzite had talked, he always was a cold businessman. That he was suffering your presence, that no one could ever be worthy to be with him. Now here he was smiling kindly to her, frigid eyes no longer chilled every cell within her body, No, now her heart beat harder against her chest pumping the blood to breath life to her once pale skin.

Gracefully raising a hand towards her, "would you like to dance Minako?"

She could never love him, there was no way he would be able to shoulder Quatre's spot in her heart. But those eyes, those eyes that screamed for you to drown in them. To live for the only reason but to stare into those eyes. As if by its own Minako felt her hand move to his outstretched one, voices in her head screaming in protest to her action.

'What about Quatre?'

The sensation of his hand wrapping around her fragile one, sent a peculiar feeling through her. Blocking the inner voice inside of her, wiping out the mental image she used of Quatre to be the wall around her heart. Minako was torn between becoming addicted or rejecting the feelings Kunzite stirred inside.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Catching a flash of golden hair in the crowd of people, Ami hoped that at last she had found Usagi. Desperately trying to squeeze past the dense mass of people in order to reach her friend, for one second she didn't watch where she was going. Tripping against someone's shoe throwing her body off balance, Ami slammed right into the back of someone.

Waving her arms about in a desperate attempt to regain her stability, the person she nearly knocked over turned around. The first thing she noticed were intense green eyes, watching her in a worry state.

Trowa...

"Miss, I asked you if you were alright?"

No it wasn't Trowa, the voice was more passionate and musical, and not the soft baritone she was use to. Feeling her self-getting hot all over her body, her throat constricted as she tried to fumble out a apology. In moments such as this when she messed up, self-hatred overwhelmed her completely.

"Oh my...um I...I oh no..."

Still not raised her upper body so she could take a look at the man she just assaulted, Ami remained half slouched. Gentle finger tips the grazed her elbow, before gripping it in a act of kindness. Lifting her up back to normal level, Ami now had no choice but to face him.

They weren't the same green.

His was a pale green that were filled with emotion, practically opposite to the olive green, shrouded in the darkness of the past and mystery.

Though their faces were similar, the same thin face shape with refined bone structure. The man flipped his golden hair over his shoulder, a gesture Ami thought was strictly reserved for girls. This man has a feline grace to him, as his eyes watched her wonderment with great pride.

"Do I look familiar?"

Ami felt her heart tighten at the sudden clarification of her deepest thoughts, taking in a sharp breath of surprise through her coral pink lips. The man smirked obviously feeling proud that he had somehow probed her mind. "Yes yes I know, you probably want my autograph now" sighing as if it were a daunting task, but the smile of his lips read his body language differently.

"Wh-what?" Ami questioned, cocking her head towards him strands of royal blue hair falling into her eyes. The man paused in his self-adornment to watch that action, eyes focussing on her hair.

"Well I'm sure you know who I' am" he whisper lowly, moving their bodies closer together with a single step. Ami took a second to clear herself from the unspoken spell he had somehow weaved on her.

"Well no I don't" she replied trying to sound as apologetic as she could, not wanting to offend or hurt his feelings. The facial expression on his face was almost comical, as he appeared to be a puppy who been taunted a treat then had it taken away from him. In one flash his appearance entirely changed, turning his back to pout alone. Ami laughed nervously as people nearby started to notice the clouds of anguish gathering over the young man.

"Uh...well um... you know, I suppose I can learn whom you are right now" Ami suggested hopefully, hovering over his gloomy presence. He turned around green eyes with a glint of what she first thought to be malice, then melted into happiness. Standing dumbstruck for a moment as she tried to replay her mind back to when a stirring of evil moved in her heart.

"That would be wonderful, shall we go?" he answered smoothly, raising a gloved hand towards her. Ami blushed a little from the hard stare he was giving her, no man ever paid this kind of attention to her. Not that many would want to associate themselves with a New Type, and a bookworm to boot. If she was smart, and that was how she and many people viewed her. The answer would have been a polite no, but instead Ami felt that she had to go with him.

Maybe it was because of his green eyes, that filled up the emptiness of wanting another pair of green eyes to gaze at her with want.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Usagi found herself trying to prevent the urge to drown herself in the nearby punch bowl, she doubted that anyone would really notice if she did. It was hard to believe that at some point this was actually a good idea. Now as the minutes ticked slowly by, all she wanted to do was run out screaming. Turning her head to the left she noticed a big group of people, gathered in the far-left entrance.

The huddle consisted of mostly men, throwing their heads back in laughter then smoothly taking swigs of their wineglasses. Curious Usagi tried to stand on her tiptoes to see who was the sun, in the centre of the crowd. Catching glimpses of a beautifully woman, with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Being struck at how memorable she looked, Usagi felt her mouth gape open as she realized who it was.

"Oh my god that's..."

"Reika Nishimura" a calm voice finished her thought, as Rei slowly slipped up to her side. Usagi turned and nodded as she remained absolutely stunned at the revelation before her.

"I idolized her when I was younger" Usagi commented, her eyes glazing over in fond memories when her biggest problem in life was finding the right outfit for school. With her arms crossed over the front of her intense red Chinese dress, with a golden dragon swirling up her side. Rei regarded the blonde in disbelief, it was still pretty obvious that Usagi still idolized the model despite Usagi being too 'mature.'

"Its amazing isn't it, how she's able to still appear so young" Rei commented lowly, eyes trained hard on the talkative woman. Usagi turned her head to the model, back to a contemplative Rei, then once again to the model.

"Well I'm sure she just takes really good care of herself" Usagi suggested hopefully, wondering why stoic Rei was taking a interest in a pop icon. Rei would often comment how they were society's downfall, so it was defiantly weird for Rei to know enough of Reika to notice something like her appearance staying the same.

Violet eyes rolled up in scepticism, while Usagi scratched the back of her head in confusion. "No amount of beauty cream, or surgery could keep her looking that young for so long. For Kami sake she's fifty-five years old."

With eyes bugging out Usagi scrutinized the distant figure, trying to see any clue that would let on her true age. In a instant their eyes met, and Usagi felt a shiver go up her spine. The model turned to the men, lightly touching their arms with her hand and nodding goodbye. Their faces remained smiling, but the slight slump in their shoulders showed how disappointed they really were.

Then with grace that Usagi would never hope to posses, Reika crossed the room hips swaying in the tight white dress. Every movement of her body seem to flow with a certain magic, the way her hair swayed, eyes making contact with everyone else. Not to mention her dress had a plunging neckline that allowed one to see the top of her perky breasts.

The woman was living, breathing sex.

Usagi gulped as she tried to grab Rei's arm so that they could get out of here, before Usagi ended up embarrassing herself. Dropping her hand at where Rei's arm should have been, Usagi only managed to grab air. Frantically waving her arm around, only to find that Rei had suddenly disappeared.

Oh great.

Reika was only a few feet away, and her smile was as alluring as the rest of her package. Usagi paused in her flailing, giving a nervous smile as the big time model walked right up to her.

"Hello there" the light soprano voice spoke, as Reika raised her fingers to twirl her rich brown locks. Her eyes were even more deep and forceful then Usagi expected, pulling you in demanding your attention. Gulping nervously Usagi only managed to nod her head slightly, as she felt the sweat pouring down her back.

"You do not usually attend such parties on a regular basis" Reika commented not leaving room for Usagi to disagree or agree with the statement. Spreading her lips in a small smile, Usagi laughed quietly.

"A friend of mine dragged me here" Usagi answered shifting her eyes around, to see if she could pin point any of her friends. Reika nodded what appeared to be sympathetically, if only Usagi caught a glimpse in her eyes. The pupils seemed to swallow the blue iris whole for one second, as it sucked in the light in a black hole fashion.

"Trieze-sama talks of you often" she whispered to herself, Usagi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she heard the last part of the statement. Tilting her head to the side, Usagi placed a delicate finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Who talks of me often?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Reika shifting her weight in the smooth motion of her hips. "Someone who thinks very highly of you" full flushed lips smiled, as the young teen's cheeks become red with embarrassment. "Here let us go to the terrace, there we may discuss more important matters."

A dumbfounded Usagi stood there as if in headlights, as Rei watched solemnly from the shadows.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Leaning her head against the wall, Hotaru desperately tried to think up annoying songs in her head. Anything at this moment would be better then listening to her parents and brother, argue with some dark woman in the next room. They had been going at it for awhile, at the topic of their heated debate was herself.

Despite trying to convince them other wise, her parents felt that she should stay here with the other New Types. Under the gentle care of one Setsuna Meioh, who Hotaru remembered learning about for a short time in class. She was a famous doctor who did research on New Types, while also being head of one of the most powerful New Type police in the world.

The Guardians.

Funny how only a day ago she barely knew who they were, and now here she was sitting in one of their waiting rooms. Seeing if they would allow her to stay with them.

Duo her so-called brother, seemed very head strong on not letting her stay. Even though she hated it, Hotaru felt a bit of rejection from his reaction. She wasn't so naive that she believed that when they met, it would be a captivating moment with emotional music, and sweet tears. Stuff such as that only happened in those romantic movies, which she had no interest in. No, in the real world, her brother hated who she was and didn't want her near him.

Deep inside Hotaru did humour the idea of staying here, liking the fact that she didn't have to hide who she was. Inside these blank walls, there was a sort of barrier that kept her from the outside world. A world that hated her, a world that would enjoy killing her. A world in which she didn't know if she could stand up against any longer, that maybe it would be easier to give into its demands.

The door flew open banging against the wall behind it, a blur of black speed past her as Duo huffed down the dark hallway. Remaining exactly where she was with small white hands folded in her lap, only dark violet eyes moving. Next the woman called Setsuna Meioh stepped out, weary eyes watching the retreating form. Then slowly turning to the young girl beside her, smiling faintly in the dimness.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, please do come in."

Hotaru politely nodded as she stood up, brushing her hands down the length of her black skirt. Quickly she followed Meioh-san into a modest office, where both her parents sat with uncomfortable faces. Her mother turned to her, giving a weak smile before burying her face in her hands. On the other side her father sat crumbled in the seat, run down by some powerful force. The name of the force was Duo Maxwell, who left a trail of carnage wherever he went.

Eyes flickered around the room, as she waited for Meioh-san to situate herself. The small glint of gold caught her attention, as Hotaru stared at picture frame face down on the desk. Feeling compelled to lift it up, to see what face would greet her one the other side. Hotaru felt strong memories attached to this picture, the essence of sadness, regret, and pride swirled together. Just as she was about to touch it, Meioh-san gracefully picked it up and placed it inside her drawer.

"Sorry" Hotaru mumbled, over the dry scratching sound the wooden drawer made as it closed with a dull thud. Meioh-san's deep red eyes regarded her steadily, looking down at the closed drawer then back to Hotaru.

"One should never be sorry, for the gifts that they were given" Meioh-san replied mutedly, a ghost of a strong smile appearing on her lips. Lowering herself down on the chair, she returned her attention to the confused faces of her parents.

"You must be very proud to have such keen children" Meioh-san commented, lacing her long fingers together on the tabletop. Wisps of dark evergreen hair fell lightly against the curve of her cheek, while Meioh-san began to speak.

"Tomoe-san" she started addressing Hotaru in such a high level, that it surprised the young girl for a second. Not many people saw girls Hotaru's age, as people that should be respected. "I would like to insist that you come and live here with us" she issued softly, ignoring Mrs.Maxwells dry sobs that resounded with those low words. Hotrau gazed between her parents, wondering if it would be right of her to leave them. They already had one child already do so, and she had always swore never to become her brother.

"Your parents have both decided that it would be up to you" Setsuna continued on, sensing the sudden stiffness in the young girl's body. "All that we ask is that you remember that we should base our choices on what we believe, not what other people believe."

Hotaru nodded as she stared down at her black boots, closing her eyes for a fleeting moment.

"I think I know what I want to do."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The night air gently caressed Usagi's skin, as the two of them walked underneath a canopy of brightly shining stars. Usagi watched Reika closely as the woman rested her hands on the white marble railing. Tracing the cold stone, dark eyes focussing on the night sky. The moonlight gave her a cold glow, making Reika appear even more unearthly.

"Strange isn't it, how the same stars we see before us, were witnessed by those centuries ago" Reika breathed out, in a sacred whisper reserved for only holy ideals. Usagi blinked as she turned her head to the sky, at the countless stars feeling as though it was swallowing her up.

"To live on for eternity, that is my wish" she continued halting her hands, as she craned her neck back to gaze at Usagi. Startled that her attention was now on her, Usagi blushed while rubbing the back of her head. "Do you think me foolish?" Her voice had a tilt of teasing in it, as her eyes continued to remain dark.

"No! No,no,no,no, I would never think that of you!" Usagi quickly responded, waving her hands in front of her as if to shield herself from Reika's resentment. Relief passed over Reika's face, as she began to walk slowly towards Usagi.

"Thank you" and with that soft murmured declaration, Reika leaned in kissing Usagi deeply.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rei and long ago abandoned her high heeled shoes, as she pounded down the empty hallways. Even though she was considerably masterful running in them, she wasn't willing to take the chance of them slowing her down. She had taken too long to contact Wufei, and in that split second she lost track of Usagi. Violet eyes narrowed in determination, as she continued to run.

Usagi was annoying as a toothache.

Still the girl did not deserve to be killed, that and Heero would be less then impressed when he found about their plan. Noticing a shift in the shadows, Rei tried to dodge the oncoming person. Failing miserably she nearly knocked over some poor fool, most likely lost from the rest of the party. Quickly gaining her center back, she caught steel blue eyes and wisps of white gold hair. A chill ran up her sweating body, her heart stopped as a dark feeling rose inside.

The man didn't even budge when she rammed into him, she doubted that he even blinked. Just stood there gazing at her with distaste, with a nasty sneer of his lips. Body hunched over slightly, Rei breathed heavily returning his cold stare with on that by far its equal. Laughing quietly to himself the man turned his back on her, assuming his walk before she came barging by.

Part of her wanted to follow him, demand who he was. But Usagi was still in danger and she doubted that anyone would wait for her to come to the rescue. Giving him one last deathly glance, Rei turned heel and sprinted with her powerful legs. Praying that Wufei would get there before she did.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pressing hard against her shoulders, Usagi tried to push the woman off of her. Hard as she pressed, it was as if the cold lips were clamped to her mouth. Now her strength was slowly ebbing away from her body, she felt incredibly weak and cold. Silently screaming in her head, tears coursed down her cheeks as the assault continued.

Sad to think that this was her first kiss.

The splintering crash of glass screamed through the air, Usagi felt shards of glass rain down on them. Their sharp edges glinted in the night sky, capturing the guise of fallen stars. Reika through Usagi to the ground with no mercy, screaming when a shard grated the side of her face. Expecting to hit the ground with full force, that would probably break every bone in her body they way she was feeling so weak. Only to feel a large claw with scales that felt on the same degree with thick steel, and claws the dig softly into her delicate body.

Hooded blue eyes raised themselves up with much effort, to be met with the sight she had never seen before. Golden eyes that glowed with a inner fire, set deeply against the noble face of a Chinese dragon. His golden mane matched the intensity of his eyes, giving him the wild untamed look. Horns that came forth from the top of his head, were carved from pure white ivory. The dragon stared down from his long face, with a thoughtful expression, lengthy golden whiskers twitched good humouredly like a cat's tail.

"You bastard!" Reika screeched dark eyes flaring widely, perfect fingernails digging into her creamy skin of her cheek. "You ruined my face you bastard" lips curling into a snarl, body twisted in the form of an aged tree. The dragon regarded her with a cool fashion, with great care dropped Usagi to the floor. Watching as he raised himself into the air, the red scales of his snake body glowed similar to that of rubies. Tail whipping as he moved about the sky with a smooth elegance, performing a memorizing dance.

Reika shrieked mouth open wide in a grotesque manner when the dragon looped around coming directly towards her, claws outstretched ready to tear her apart. Usagi desperately tried to get up, but felt all the energy gone from her body. Turning down to gaze at her hand she saw that it was that of a old woman's, with translucent skin showing blue veins creeping up her hand. A scream caught her throat, feeling her whole body quiver with fear. Grabbing her hair brought it in front of her face, to see that its once great golden shine was now dull and grey as winter's dead sky.

Clutching her head feeling the wrinkles that replaced her once youthful face, Usagi felt a terror pass through her like never before. The scream that was once stuck now let out in a long stabbing cry, stopping the dragon from his mid air attack. Reika just grinned unperturbedly, throwing her head back in laughter. The blood from her cut trailed down her face, strong healthy blood free from weakness.

Lips pulling back to reveal rows of glistening white teeth, when the dragon growled lowly at the hysterical woman. Usagi only shielded her face from the world, her screams becoming muffled. Taking so much delight in her obvious misery, Reika wasn't prepared for her body to set on fire.

Dropping to the ground in a hurry, she rolled around repeatedly in order to set herself off. But the damage was already done, the fire had ripped through the young skin of her upper arm turning it into a charred mess. Through the reflection of the scattered glass she a shoeless girl with billowing ink black hair, whose extreme beauty made Reika envious for a second. Glared openly at her, one hand cupped against the sky as a small flame erupted from it.

"Turn her back to the way she was" the girl spoke with a deadly passion, "or I will make the rest of you body look like your arm."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

This had to be the longest day in her life, and all she wanted was it to end. First there was dealing with Duo who had suddenly turned into a prima donna, refusing to work for her if she allowed Hotaru to stay. Two parents who she wondered would ever be able to piece themselves back together, as their impressionable young daughter was welcomed to the Guardian fold. Now Usagi lay in the infirmly with no physical injuries, instead having enough mental trauma to drive her over the edge. Ami had administer some calming drugs into the terrified girl, placing her in a deep, dreamless sleep.

With two of her own Guardians at fault, and another who wanted to rip the two of them apart. Not that she didn't want to take a crack at Rei and Wufei, but she felt she did owe them the right to explain themselves.

The commotion they caused would hit the news stands tomorrow, once again shouting to the heavens why New Types were ruining the world. For wherever the appeared, innocent people such as Reika Nishimura a well loved idol would get inured. Oh yes she could tell the papers that their darling Reika was a hundred year old New Type, who preyed on the young in order to keep her youthful image. Yet that in no way would benefit her cause, people would only think that she was trying to take the heat off the problem.

For everyone knew New Types are always like that, trying to blame other people for the sins they brought unto themselves.

"So?" Setsuna stated, leaning back into her chair watching the three of the intently. Heero who usually was so collected, seemed to be holding back a inner rage. Cobalt blue eyes demanding a explanation as to why his partner's life was risked, to what seemed a set up trap. Rei at least was remorse, while Wufei was angry that they all had the gull to judge him.

"What?" Wufei snapped back, egging Setsuna to even dare to scold him for his actions.

"Why are you unable to use your brain" Setsuna retorted sweetly, not giving a damn about being polite anymore. It was three o'clock in the morning, and was so not in the mood to deal with a high and mighty Wufei. Then go one to deal with Une yelling at her for never being able to control the Guardians.

Rolling his eyes Wufei sighed tiredly at her, Setsuna tried very hard to resist the urge to strangle the smug expression off his face. "We didn't know if Reika was truly what she was, so we had to catch her in the act" Wufei explained easily, not affected by the fact he set Usagi up unknowingly.

Heero's eye twitched, his mouth becoming a thin line as he held in his anger. Setsuna sympathized with his emotions, it must be hard when the girl you loved got hurt. Not that he would ever admit he loved her, yet anyone with eyes could tell her did.

"Without going through me first, or informing Usagi of the situation" Setsuna questioned in a hard tone, deep red eyes hardening as the image of smiling Usagi crossed her mind. Wufei didn't answer only slowly got up from the wooden chair he was sitting on, walking out of the door. Remain only for a moment, Rei then bowed to the two of them and followed Wufei.

Setsuna shook her head, shuffling some loose papers off to the side. Heero stood rigid in the dim light, shadows covering his lowered head. Doing something very uncharacteristically, Setsuna sighed rubbing her forehead. "Would you believe me if I told you he is sorry for what he did?" Heero shot her a dirty look, surprising the Guardian commander. Never in her life did she ever see such emotion on Heero, no matter what happened he was always stoned faced.

Regaining her composure Setsuna picked up a pen, tapping it gently on the smooth surface of the desk. "Wufei regrets what he's done, I know the man is a smug bastard but that doesn't mean he feels nothing." Heero clenched his fists, eyes focussed completely on the wall behind her.

"I've known Wufei for a long time, and when he didn't respond to my questions..." Trailing off while watching Heero slip out of the room, with not acknowledging her at all. Not one word, or even a nod of the head to tell her he wasn't going to listen to her defending him.

"It means that Wufei realized he wasn't justifiable in his actions" finishing to a empty room. What the hell was happening? Were all of her Guardians turning into five-year-olds on her? She sincerely hoped not, Setsuna had already been down that road.

Opening her side drawer giving it a jerk as its rough wood gave resistance to her tugs. Reaching into the darkness of the drawer, hands touching the coldness of thin metal. Bringing the picture frame out, eyes filled with failure and loss stared sadly.

"What would you do at a time such as this, grandfather?"

**Amy-Star: **Well that was defiantly a long chapter...eye twitches but I'm okay seriously! I'm getting use to my work schedule know, and learning when I should write:D Word to the wise to any people who have troubles finding time to write, don't do it at six o'clock in the morning xX **ALSO! **I'd like to thank Sunshine Fia who gave me the quote of what Setsuna said to Hotaru, about making choices in what you believe in!

Though he only was here in the first part, I bet you guys are starting to wonder about our one eyes friend. So I bring you Trowa!

**Name: **Trowa Barton

**Name Meaning:** First: Three Last: Barley Farm

**Birthday: **February 7

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nationality: **Unknown

**Power: **Illusions, transport you to any place in your mind.

**Age:**21

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Fawn brown

**Eye colour: **Olive Green

**Strong points: **Dedicated to his mission, thoughtful in the outcome of his actions, mature, calculative

**Weak Points: **Gives people the cold shoulder, and doesn't make friends easily

**Fear: **His past will not be avenged

**Pet Peeve: **People who don't try to understand the other side of the story

**Dream: **Doesn't believe in them

**Hobbies: **Plays on his flute, enjoys reading science fiction novels

Trowa wears a mask of silence, and rarely like Heero ever lets his guard down to people. He doesn't like being around people, or talking with people. He sees them all as being deceptive, and only think their in love, because they want something from that person. With no belief in hope or the future, Trowa walks through the world like an empty shell.


	11. She Had to Move on

****

**Amy-Star: **BONJOURNO! ISN'T SUMMER GREAT! YES IT IS! Aaaaaaah sorry I love the fact I can write every day now, makes my little heart go pitter pat! THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SOB I FEEL THE LOVE!

**Harmonic Sake: **GLOMP MISS HARMONIC SAKKEEEEEEE! How could I ever forget you! One of my favourite reviewers! I'm glad that you like how the characters are turning out, I myself am very satisfied. Though it does take time to do it, and I know I may take too much Aaaaaaaah yea about that, it was completely unintentional. You see I do have separators they looks like this '' but for some reason they stopped showing up...so I use these instead 'VVVVVVVVV' Not as pretty but it gets the job done. Waves have fun at work! Hope to hear from you again!

**SilverPunk with an attitude: **Ello! aaaaaaa ahahahahahaha...well you see...there will be some, but umm...all good things come to those who wait? Gets a piano chucked at her X X aiiieeeeeee that was painful...all I can say is stay tuned :D

**Sunshine Fia: **Bonjour! Nods Heero must have incredible control of his emotions, or maybe he just doesn't have any...and yes Wufei and Rei need to learn some manners. Hmmmmmm well Trieze-sama knows all, so its safe to say he knows something dealing with Usagi. You won't know is this chapter, but soon! I feel like I just keep on saying that ne? Anyways thanks for the review and see you next time! CHOW!

**Kaiya: **No worries last chapter wasn't terribly eventful, but if you don't review this one I will maim you! aaaaaaah who am'I kidding, besides myself, I could never hurt you. Main reason is that I don't know where you are :D The multiple plot thing is fun, but sometimes I need to sit for a second and think. "So Heero is doing this...and Minako is in turmoil over this...and the guy with the braid...oh yea Duo...well he has too many issues to name..." So many characters, all of them messed in the head. Well catch you laterz! JA NE!

**Athena Kyle: **YES! YOU LOVE IT! Anything dealing with Duo and Makoto has to be cute, I mean come on now, look at em! Hopefully they will get over themselves...I wonder if they will? Hmmmmm a riddle indeed...Awesome to hear from a new voice, hope to see you around again!

**frosty: **GREETINGS! Sighs I know its a problem, I usually do scene changes with this '' but for some reason it won't anymore...so I have to use other methods. This chapter should be waaaaaay better in that regard. Can't promise any changes with the writing though:D Thanks for you review!

**Archangela: **Yes! I HAVE PLEASED YOU! Hopefully I'll be able to keep pumping out good chapters...if not I'am truly sorry. Trowa is a prince, the prince of my heart, my one true love. AND YOUR EVIL PLANS TO SEPARATE US WILL NEVER WORK! Grabs Trowa and takes him to another country to get divorced so ha:P And for his intentions, you'll just have to see! BAI BAI!

**datajana: **SALUTATIONS! I once had the youth sucked out of me...when was that...oh yea when I had to go to school...that sucks the youth out of you like no tomorrow. Hmmmmm perhaps the Star Lights are bodyguards...or maybe siblings...enemies...dentists...lovers...Am'I getting a bit carried away? Hehehe great review as always! Laterz!

**Girl of Darkness: **TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA! Yes isn't that all a person would ever need? Some Duo and Wufei action? Well if you want my opinion he's not going to win brother of the year, that goes to my brothers (awwwww I'm having a touching moment!) Pish posh there is no reason to feel bad about being late, just as long as I get it:) Dead memories are interesting ne? In what way can a memory truly be dead? And at what point do we allow it to make us dead?...I've been watching Evangelion lately, can you tell? THE ROMANCE IS COMING! Very soon, maybe as soon as the next chapter! I want it to be real, to have some substance:) So please forgive me for the delay! As always thanks for your review! FAREWELL!

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **Does a little dance to Anya's cheers ehehehe I love to dance fweeeeeeee!...K enough of me scaring you with my dancing :D I may be amazing, but no where near as amazing as Spider Man! I mean its in his name for crying out loud...that and your friendly neighbourhood spider man...you know when he says it like that, sounds like every neighbourhood has one...Anyways enough of my babbling, I felt a strong need for the Starlights to come in. They're just so darn cute! Seiya rocks my world, I secretly rooted for him in Stars. Is this wasn't a crossover he and Usagi would be together. Those generals are tricky people, but the real questions is 'who's controlling them?' Well it makes my day when I get to read insightful reviews such as yours, so we're even steven :) Hope I'm not too good that its scary, I have enough troubles as it is with people ruining away from me sigh. Well hope to hear form you again!

**suisei no mitsukai**: INNNTERRESTING!Rubs her hands together...ahaha sorry couldn't resist winks. Well incorporating characters is what I like to do best! Both series have so many minor characters to work with! So I think to myself, since this is a fanfiction it would make more sense to use them. And doing stuff like having them being related work better, then all of them being separate. Gives more depth too! At least I hope so. Yea this chapters are long 0 0 I'm surprised myself, but I just have so much to write...sweatdrops Especially since for some reason I'm not happy unless about twenty things are going on at once. If they weren't long, this story would go on foreeeveeeeer! I know my grammar isn't awesome! blushes but I'm trying to do something about it! You will see with my announcement at the end. Thank you for your comments, and I hope to hear more! BAI!

**The New Types**

**Perfect Seven Arc**

**Chapter Eleven:** She Had to Move on

Someone please read between my words.

Because I am no match for you.

__

Hitorijime; All to Myself: Sakura image song from 'Card Captor Sakura'

"I never thought I'd come back here."

Standing alone in a empty street, the very place where she grew up in. The trees and sidewalks were familiar, yet felt as though she had visited them decades ago. This use to be her home, now it was reduced to a faded memory in the back of her mind. A memory that only surfaced at times when she was alone with her thoughts, with no one to fill up the empty space. Not that she was trying to destroy her once precious memories, in an attempt to forget her past. It wasn't all-bad, in fact her child hood had been blessed and happy most of the way through.

Everything started to go down hill when she was eleven.

"ALL YOU NEW TYPES ARE THE SAME!"

Perhaps it was her fault, despite the long talks she had with Setsuna in which they took apart the complicated mess her life had become. Setsuna tried to explain that she wasn't able to control the way others think, that no one would ever have that power. The best she could do was learn how to accept herself, and be prepared to face the fact that sometimes no one else would.

"YOU'RE EVIL, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE POWERS WE SHOULD BE SCARED OF YOU!"

Starring up at one of the trees in the neighbourhood, the sunlight was making the red leaves glow with the essence of the colour of blood. She had seen more blood then she ever wished for. Blood of the people who were her so called enemies, of innocents standing on the sidelines, and her very own. Failure was a hard thing to swallow, for along with it your pride had to go down as well. For once in her life, Usagi wished that maybe she could succeed in something.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT YOUR PEOPLE, NEW TYPES SHOULD BE WIPED OUT!"

A slow whining creak made its way down the street; Usagi turned with hesitation only to see a little boy riding his tricycle. His dirty face was scrunched in confusion, starring at the girl who was blocking his path. Smiling brightly at the sight of the child, Usagi recalled why she decided to join the Guardians. To protect those who needed her help, to show the world that New Types could be useful.

Big brown eyes stared up at her curiously, halting is bike in order to take her in. Giving him a small finger wave, the boy broke out into a large grin. A overwhelming warmth filled Usagi's chest, while drinking in his innocent face. Crouching down to the ground, so that their eyes could meet on the same level.

"Shinji!"

Gazing up Usagi recognized her old neighbour, the one who would always give Usagi free apples from her back yard. Only this was not the same kindly expression she would often associate with Mrs.Tsubasu. The woman's forehead was furrowed in worry, eyes blazing with a fear Usagi had not seen for a long time.

Quickly gathering her child up in her arms, the older woman glared at Usagi as if she had just witness her hitting Shinji. Standing there with a bowed head, Usagi knew it was better if she just kept silent. Hands trembling as she grasped her baby blue skirt, anticipating the barrage of insults that would come. Instead Mrs.Tsubasu turned heel and left Usagi and the tricycle on the street, with Shinji wanting to know where they were going.

It was stupid to cry over something like this.

Hot tears poured down her face, brining up shaky hands to cover up the sorrow that consuming her. There had been worse times; people had once thrown bottles at her. So why did it hurt so much for a woman she hadn't seen for over a year, to view her with such hatred.

Wiping her nose like a child, Usagi straightened herself up in an attempt to appear fine. Blinking back the tears, which were blurring her vision Usagi gave a small smile. Life was too short for her to worry about what one person thought of her. If only it was just one person's opinions, and that it wasn't' shared with the entire world. This was just getting pathetic, never had she felt so miserable over nothing. If only someone else was here to share her misery, then perhaps she could stop crying.

Funny how sometimes when you stand there wishing will all your might, but nothing ever comes of it. But ever once in awhile you make a wish right off the top of your head, not really meaning or expecting it to be answered.

"Usako? Is that you?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So would any of you like to start today's discussion?"

The lights in the room suddenly flashed on, revealing the cold metal that made up the entire circular area. It was a simple room, consisting of a large oval circle, illuminated by sharp lights. Six figures stood gathered around the circle, each with their hands wrapped in powerful metal handcuffs, with matching headbands.

They all remained silent, while a figure cloaked in the darkness let out a sigh. "It appears that you all still believe that you have been unjustly placed here" stepping out from the darkness, the woman gave them a stern but concerned expression. Dressed in a simple brown dress, with a stark white lab coast. Under the intense lights the woman appeared to glow with an unearthly light, that highlighted her long red hair.

A soft murmur came from her far left, and she caught it quick enough.

"Is there something you would like to say Mr. Joe?"

A small titter was her answer, similar to a pre teen girl upon hearing the word 'sex.' "Yea take off your top" the scratchy male voice responded, melting back into girlish laughter. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the closet person to her. Talking to him would get her no where today, and she be damned if they didn't make some progress today.

"What about you Mr.Urawa, how do you feel about all of this?" The plain face of the young male twitched at her addressing him, but that was all she would get. Not willing to go down without a fight, she knew in order to get improvement she would have to break out the big guns.

"I hear that a girl you use to know captured you."

Urawa resisted the piercing image of Ami smiling in his mind, the clear way her blue eyes shone with kindness.

"I was only teasing Ryo-chan"

"Also you have the ability to see into the future, what future do you see Urawa?"

Hanging his head low, wishing that the images in his head would go away. Of the Earth, a pure young angel girl, and some sinister force the revelled in the darkness of the human soul. Keeping his visions locked up inside, maybe he hoped that by not talking about them he was preventing the fate of the world. It was useless though. Everything was useless; he wasn't able to protect Ami.

"Hey how about you leave the guy alone, actually how about you sadists let all of us go" a quirky voice sounded, and already the woman in the lab coat was feeling the headache beginning to throb. "I mean these handcuffs are kinky and all, but I would really like to leave" gold eyes not reflecting the humorous way she talked, as Ohara forced a wide smile.

"You are the demons; you are like the violet eyes one who speaks for the devil" the estranged priest shrieked. Squirming against his binds, eyes bulging out as a thread of drool glistened down. Sweat poured down his face; from either his attempts at release or depicting about the evil in the world.

"Shit, can I please be placed beside someone else" Reika moaned inching a few centimetres from the literally foaming priest. Her perfect face green with disgust, as he began to wave around his clasped hands.

"Father, I suggest you control yourself, or the headband will activate" she warned tersely, only to have the priest completely ignore her as he continued to try and free himself from his binds. A small red light on the headband flared, the others in the circle quickly tried to shield their faces. Huge pulsing arms of electricity burst out, wrapping themselves around the screaming priest.

Falling directly onto to the ground, giving twitches as ripples of electricity still flowed through him. The only one who had remained silent through out the group's discussion, was a frail shell of a woman. Yumeno bent over in pain, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Oh God why are you doing this? What do you want from us?"

"You know why" she answered softly, turning firm eyes to each scared, or defiant face "you know what waits for you out there." Turning her back of them, she decided that today was enough. They would continue these exercises tomorrow, until she got what she wanted. Pausing at the door, she felt the urge to explain why all of this was happening to them. To really explain, not leave them with riddles that most likely they would never be able to solve. Despite their powers, they were still human. Not all of them were threats to society or themselves, but that wasn't the real reason why they were captured. No the real reason was far more sinister, that she herself hated to even think about it.

Opening her mouth to finally come clean to the collected group of misfits, the lights shut down without her command. She didn't have much time to really go over what happened, for a gun was being pressed to her head.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Since she had only been a member of the Guardians for two days, Hotaru felt it would be unfair for her to judge them. Yet from what she had seen so far, she was growing increasingly more worried that these people were one of Earth's defence against unruly New Types. That and it appeared that it was a very sexist organization.

If any woman did work here they all seemed to have left, leaving their male counterparts to exist aimlessly. She recalled Setsuna said the girls went out with their boyfriends, which resulted in Meioh-san receiving many death glares.

Watching them all silently, head nestled in-between the palms of her hands, she had to admit they weren't exactly interesting. One beautiful blonde guy was sitting by the window, starring out in the sunlit day with a wistful expression. A Chinese man who at the moment was attempting to make something in the kitchen, was constantly mumbling obscene phrases under his breath. He especially went over the edge, when he was informed that a man named Trowa Barton wasn't on the premise.

Her brother was totally immersed in balancing a pencil on the bridge of his nose, only pausing for mere seconds to glower her way. Choosing to ignore his childish behaviour, she seriously was questioning her own mental state, to think that at one time she was fond of the idea of having a sibling.

The only one in the whole room who appeared to be in control, was a dark brooder who at the moment was typing on his computer. Hotaru felt weird vibes coming from him, that wasn't unfamiliar when others found out what her powers were. This man was a man of mystery. A past that either he wanted to keep hidden, or didn't feel the need to remember it. Having someone like herself whose power was to bring forth memories, one could see why he was being recluse.

Quick footsteps broke their suffocating atmosphere, as Meioh-san walked in with her usual calm and collected face. Even still there was an uneasy feeling with her unannounced presence, as she stood silently at the doorway. Everyone stopped what they were doing, waiting in stillness to hear what their leader had to say.

"The Perfect New Types are gone."

Hotaru was more confused if anything, not really knowing a Perfect New Type was. A New Type who go straight A's, who always did everything right? The others who were less in the dark, sprang back to life after hearing those words.

"What do you mean gone?" Duo barked out standing up so fast that his chair was knocked carelessly down, snapping the pencil neatly in his hands. Meioh-san remained fairly calm, as her eyes narrowed in anger, burning rubies concealing her true desires.

"Either they escaped, or they were assisted. Doesn't matter, all I know is that they are no longer in the compound in which they were being held."

The brooder merely closed his laptop softly, getting up from his seat and grabbing his jacket. Everyone rooted to their spots gazed at him, waiting to see what his reaction would be to all of their hard work. "We should get going then" Heero stated, responding easily to everyone's fear and nervousness over the situation.

"We can't" Meioh-san stated dully, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you mean we can't woman?" Wufei yelled crossing his arms over his chest, slanted black eyes grew darker with questions. The Guardian leader rolled her head in his direction, before shifting back to a straight position. Without looking at Wufei, or even any of them for that matter, she answered in a low voice.

"It seems that the Organization has forbid us to take any action."

Hotaru felt that now would be a good idea to leave them to discuss their plans. They were just going to send her out anyways, might as well scrap what was left of her pride and leave. Wandering down the almost scary clean hallways, proving that with the right amount of cleaner any hint of dirt could be kept away. She had heard from a woman by the name of Mizuno-san explain that Meioh-san was a compulsive cleaner.

Amusing herself with twirling around on the floor, watching her reflection on the tile floor. Hotaru felt for the first time as she stared at herself, truly lonely. She hated to ruin everyone's theories on her, but it was true that she Hotaru Tomoe was never really lonely. Not that no one was good enough to keep her company, or that she was afraid of human contact. It was the simple reason, that not once did she feel a need to be with someone.

Now after meeting Ohara, and briefly getting to know the insane cat girl. Hotaru wondered what it would be like to have a friend, a person who she could place her trust in. After seeing the Guardians interact with each other, Hotaru felt a pang of jealously. True not all of them were buddy budddy with one another; Chang-san sprung to mind, the Chinese man who always seemed to be annoyed.

Their ties were weak when it came to confronting each other with their thoughts, but strong when they needed each other. They were a team. A team Hotaru thought could endure almost anything, if there ever came a time when they would have to.

A low ringing sound made Hotaru halt in her spinning, reaching down into her skirt pocket and pulling out her cell phone. Glancing at the small screen, Hotaru was surprised to see she received some mail. The only people who had her address, was her parents and Meioh-san. Dreading the idea that her parents were going to be overprotective once again, Hotaru braced herself for receiving a message asking her if she put on clean underwear. Pressing the buttons almost clumsily, Hotaru finally was able to bring up the message.

Sender: Ohara

To: Hotaru

I need your help. Finally escaped. Please help me. Can't go through it again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You really didn't have to take me out Mamoru" Usagi squealed happily, when the waitress set down her double fudge cheesecake. Laughing lightly as the young blonde practically dove into the dessert, Mamoru gazed at her with soft compassion.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I didn't take you out" winking at the now blushing Usagi, at the same time taking a short sip of his coffee. Nodding in agreement, Usagi shovelled in mouthfuls of cake, revelling in the creamy taste sensation in her mouth.

They had always been childhood friends, inseparable since the first day the met. Their mothers would daydream about white weddings and the pitter patter footsteps of grandchildren. Right before she left to go become a Guardian, she and Mamoru had become a couple. Mamoru said it was to make sure that she had someone to come back to. Realizing that she had dealt her best friend such a heavy blow, Usagi agreed to doing it.

Turning her attention back to the young man who sat across from her, Usagi couldn't believe how much he had grown up in the last year. His midnight blue gained wisdom beyond his years, holding a sense of calm within them. They way he held him self was more confident, with an air of warm kindness. Only his hair remained the same, the black tresses were still cut in a boyish style.

It was actually pretty annoying, that somehow Mamoru was able to mature so much. If all the insults Rei threw at her everyday were true, that Usagi hadn't change from the snivelling, selfish teenager she always was. Attacking the cake with new ferocity, Mamoru merely watched her with deep blue eyes. Making Usagi blush nervously, as she tried to be more lady like in her eating habits.

Usagi had forgotten how she always felt safe when she was around him, probably the only person in the town who didn't hate her. Sneaking glances to the side of her, Usagi noticed that the people who use to surround them in the down town cafe. Had moved themselves as far away as possible, avoiding Usagi as though she had the black plague.

A strong hand soon wrapped itself around hers, squeezing gently to give her assurance. "Don't worry about them, they never mattered Usagi" Mamoru announced lowly, tracing slow circles on the top of her hand. Lifting her sea blue eyes, for a moment Usagi thought she saw emotionless cobalt blue. Biting on her lower lip, she tried to ignore how good it felt to feel another's touch, but knowing it was the wrong person doing it.

"There was a time" Mamoru began "when you and I were together."

"Mamo-chan, please not here" Usagi whispered in urgency, noticing that the others were in shock to see the two being so intimate.

"Why not here? I told you Usagi they don't matter, only you matter" giving her a gentle smile, he laced their fingers together. "What I want to ask you is, for you to come back and live here."

Ripping her hand away from his, Usagi held it close to her heart as if he burned it. Remaining composed even though Usagi was starring at him, with eyes that spoke the inner fear and turmoil she stared at him. Mamoru felt that she was searching for someone else when she gazed at him. One year was it took for his love to slowly slip away from him, probably was tricked by some perverted New Type. Nails digging into the palms of his hands, Mamoru wanted to retch at the idea of someone else taking her away from him.

"You said you would only be gone for a year Usako, a year that was torture for me." starring at her directly in the eyes, Usagi wanted to some how shrink and become so small, that no one could see her.

"I know Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry to put you through that" mumbling softly, eyes glued to her lap in shame when her hands had become twisted up in her skirt. Well-known fingertips brushed up against her cheek, trying so hard not to lean into his touch. This was wrong of her, to be in love with two guys at once. Especially when Heero felt nothing for her, probably didn't even notice that she was gone. Now here was Mamoru, sweet and considerate Mamoru. Who she had known since she was a child, one of the only people in this world she truly trusted.

It was time for her to quit the Guardians, it was pretty obvious that she wasn't cut out for it. Grabbing his hand she pressed it against her cheek, attempting to return his loving smile. Never in her life did she see Mamoru smile so brightly, as he leaned in to share their first kiss together.

'I'm sorry Heero...'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The long fingers of the wind swept through the leaves in the park, creating a gentle rustling sound. It was a peaceful day, the kind that made you feel right at ease. If only that idea could be applied to the three female members of the greatest New Type task force in the world. Today they were enjoying the company of four men that were competing over the sought out title of being number one in their hearts.

"You know its kind of surprising that the four of you are friends" Makoto commented turning to glare at Nephlite, as he gave out a small laugh. Suddenly becoming very interested in the sandwiches, not able to resist their incredible taste.

"Not as surprising when we found out that the three of you were friends" Zoicite quipped up, receiving nods from his friends. Leaving the girls to roll their eyes, then laugh when Zoicite began to pout. "Such spiteful girls" he mumbled, sorrowful green eyes casting down to the ground, even when Ami attempted to soothe him.

Minako smiled sadly for a second, remembering that this was how the Guardians acted with each other in the beginning. Then they got older, and along with age came complications of growing up. Haruka and Michiru then left who had always acted as the younger Guardian's care givers. Meiran was injured beyond belief, in a failed mission. The hard times just kept on tallying up, and along the way the Guardians were starting to break at the seams. Now it would be a small miracle if all of them managed to eat together, without it ending with someone dead. In her heart she wished that everything could go back to the way it use to be, change really sucked.

"Minako?"

Blinking out of her deep thoughts, large blue eyes turned up to see Kunzite standing over her. Minako couldn't lie to her feelings, he was beautiful with his long silver hair gathered in a low ponytail. Handsome face grinning gently at her, gripping her elbow in order to pull her up.

"We're going to get some coffee, do you want to go?"

Tucking a strand of her golden hair, Minako nodded happily as she wrapped herself around his arm. Up ahead she could see Makoto punching Nephlite in the arm playfully, while the man pretended to fake pain. They were cute together, whenever Nephlite was around Makoto walked around on cloud nine. Ami on the other hand was quietly listening to Zoicite, while he rambled on about absolute nonsense. A serene smile graced her friend's lips, making Minako feel happy for the quiet girl.

She had to move on.

It wasn't something that made her happy, but she knew it was something she had to do. If Quatre truly loved her the way she had hoped, then he would have already confessed to her. The poor guy was probably wondering how he was going to break it to her. Even though it was no where near the same feeling the stirred her heart when Quatre was near. Minako was going to try and be with Kunzite, it was the best course to make everyone happy.

"Yea lets hurry before they leave us behind."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hotaru inaudibly lifted up the window of her room, which was currently one of the many spares in the Guardian headquarters. Many of the Guardians didn't live in headquarters save; Ami who was needed as a full time doctor and computer expert. Trowa had yet to find a place of his own, due to the fact he had only been around a short time. And finally Setsuna who was not allowed to ever think about having a real life, the woman lived and breathed the Guardian program.

One would think that Hotaru would go live with her brother, alas Duo was the world's biggest jerk.

Waiting a full minute to see if anyone would hear, but knowing the only person in the building was Setsuna all the way on the other side. In a way she felt bad about doing this, Hotaru stuck firm to the belief that she was a good girl. Just every once in a while, recently more then usual, Hotaru disobeyed orders. Yet in everyone's life there comes a time when one had to say, 'screw rules!" and do what was needed of them.

Such a time had come for Hotaru, somewhere out there Ohara was facing the world alone. Being a New Type was hard, but being a criminal New Type was even harder. Ohara would need help, and who better to help then her old friend Hotaru.

Gazing down at the three floors below her, estimating that if were able to roll once she hit the ground she should be okay. Besides a little pavement never hurt anyone, might be good for her skin. Giving a twisted smile, Hotaru stepped up onto the window ledge. Bracing herself on each side, the only thing holding her balance as she looked down.

It was now or never.

Pushing herself off, the whole world became a swirling kaleidoscope of dark colours. The air was knocked right out of her body, and she scarcely believed that she was still breathing. Squinting her eyes shut, getting ready to hit the ground hard and attempt to roll. She was to say the least a bit surprised when two strong arms, caught her moments before impact.

Violet eyes now wide with shock, searched the face of her savoir. Only to be let down, when Duo's scowling face came into view. "What are you doing here?" she hissed glaring at him, squirming so that she was able to get out of his arms quicker.

Rolling his eye's Duo let her down a little too roughly, not bothered with the glare she was sending his way. His glare defence was perfect after all the years he had to deal with Makoto. Though this girl may prove to be more of a handful then Makoto ever was, defiantly more annoying.

"I should be asking you that" Duo commented crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for a reasonable explanation. Realizing that she was now placed on the hot seat, Hotaru decided it was better to tune down the anger she felt raging inside. Dealing with him when blinded by fury would get her nowhere fast.

Gathering herself together, putting on a mask of indifference she turned to him. "I need to go help my friend" she stated coolly, also crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. Duo could finally see why his parents allowed her to live here, Shingami knows if she was his daughter he would have.

"Really now, and where are you going to start Sherlock?"

" I don't know, I just need to be out there looking."

Matching one another with a glare match, Duo cocked his head slightly to the side breaking eye contact. To her Duo appeared to be engaged in some inner conflict, before he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "Well you're not going to accomplish anything, by wandering this city alone at night" reaching out and grabbing her small wrist, Duo dragged her back around to the front of the building.

"First we'll go find places that your friend haunts, then we go start searching for her" Duo mumbled lowly, not turning around to face her when he spoke. Nodding dumbly at both his words and actions, Hotaru allowed herself to be lead by the person she hated the most in the world.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The slow repetitive beeping of the near by monitor soothed Rei, making it so that she wasn't enduring nothing but a heavy silence. Down the hall she could hear the soft padded walk of one of the night nurses. Knowing that none of them were due back to check this room for another hour or so. Till then Rei was free to watch her sister, as she lay in a deep coma.

Meiran skin was salt white pale, matching the stark white sheets of the hospital bed. Black hair that once shinned with a livelier sheen, now lay limply against her pillow. Small breaths of air were taken in, her chest barley moving at all. The clear tube placed in her nose, helped her sister regulate something as easy as breathing.

This was not the Meiran Hino that she once knew and loved, who lived through life with a blaze of excitement. Never allowing herself to be held back for too long, not even her or Wufei could ever hope to control Meiran. She was an uncontrollable spirit that no bars could keep her locked away from life.

Now trapped in the deep catacombs of her mind, Rei was beginning to doubt of seeing her sister once again.

Wufei had lost hope a long time ago.

It had been two years since he came to see her, acting like she was already dead. True the Meiran he knew was dead, and all that remained was this lifeless husk. Regardless she was still breathing, and that was reason enough for her to believe.

Bowing her head in the dark, her long black tresses held back by a loose ponytail fell limply to the side. Rei closed her eyes blocking the image of her sister, allowing far more sinister ones to come into play.

Usagi might have died a few nights ago, because of her poor judgement and careless mistakes. Meiran would never let something like that happen if she were still alive, Meiran never made a bad choice. Always in the end she had managed to make everything work out perfectly. Sadly the one time Meiran made the wrong choice, it would turn out to be her sister's end.

The day she decided that Rei's life meant more then her own.

It was funny after all of the good times she had with her sister, all she could remember was the day that she lost her. Rage had filled her that day, once again her short temper exploded as always in a hurtful a manner. Rei couldn't even recall why she was so angry, but she did remember the shock and pain in her sister's eyes. Wufei helpless expression as he watched from the sideline, only able to witness the dark hatred brewing in her soul.

In shame or fear she ran from the concerned faces of her loved ones, out into a world that would never welcome her. Yes she didn't know what true danger lurked in the shadows, and yes she couldn't control Meiran's actions. Even with all the excuses in the book, it didn't take away the fact Meiran ran out to find her.

Then they were attacked.

Now her sister lay in an endless limbo, caught between life and death. Leaning forward to lay her head near her sister's hip, attempting to regain the feeling of Meiran's body warmth. Yet all she could feel was the empty cold blackness, that seemed to fill the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

One of the worst feelings in the world, is when you feel yourself nodding off to sleep, at the same time trying to stay awake. You end up doing an endless head bobbing motion, for what will seem like an eternity. Hotaru hated when she had to feign off sleep, it probably would be a good idea to get some shuteye. But a restless feeling in the pit of her stomach, warned her that something might happen tonight.

Not that her night was lacking in excitement, it wasn't every night that Hotaru and her brother Duo, board a train looking for a run away New Type. Duo appeared to be wide-awake, as he glowered at the passing scenery. Hotaru wondered if it was because, Duo mentioned that the hometown of Ohara, was also the hometown of a Guardian named Usagi. Was he sensing the same dread she was feeling, that somewhere in the distant horizon in which they were travelling to, a darkness was waiting to devour them.

Hotaru was not one to believe in gut feelings, she rather rely on her logical mind. Facts were facts, feelings were unreliable. Yet try as she might, feelings were no longer taking her lack of disrespect. They were telling her something or someone was coming, and never in life had she felt so afraid.

Turning her attention back to a brooding Duo, Hotaru sensed a disturbance in his usual behaviour. Not that she was an expert on his mannerisms, but she doubted he was ever this quiet. Perhaps he was merely annoyed, that he had been dragged into doing this.

Shifting nervously in her seat, the soothing sounds of the train engine did little to calm her nerves. "Um...thanks for coming" whispering softly to him, playing with a loose thread on her blue and black plaid skirt. Duo who didn't even bother to turn to her, just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Narrowing her matching violet eyes, Hotaru resisted the urge to beat him over the head with a blunt object. "What's your problem?" she hissed out, glaring at his reflection in the dark window. Duo returned the same vehement expression, and Hotaru was surprised to see they had the same death glare.

"Nothing."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both sat back to fume, neither speaking a word in fear that they would bite the other's head off. Dark violet eyes flickered over to her trembling form, and sighed in surrender. Hotaru wasn't his favourite person in the world, even still she didn't deserve to get yelled at for no reason.

"It's been a rough week okay?"

Pausing as she noticed the weakness in his voice, the sharpness dulled out by weariness. The once ever-going spitefulness in his tone and eyes, gave the impression to have disappeared. Slouching into the train seat, Duo looked beaten as he closed his eyes. Sitting in silence Hotaru debated reaching over and touching his arm, to search through what was causing him to act like this. It was an invasion of privacy, but Hotaru figured siblings don't respect privacy anyways.

Watching him with careful violet eyes, making sure that he was really asleep, not pretending so that he wouldn't have to talk with her. Hotaru reached over, her pale hand trembling with either fear or anticipation. Feelings swarmed in her head, making it hard to decipher between them.

Touching the rough cloth of his black trench coat, Hotaru breathed in deeply as strong emotions filled her heart. Quick flashes of a girl she had only met briefly, with deep green eyes and an easy smile. But instead of feeling warmth from the images, Hotaru felt a cloud of betrayal and fear.

Duo felt that he was losing this girl.

Opening the eyes inside her mind, Hotaru found herself in a modest living room. Duo was sprawled on one of the couches, appearing like he was reading a magazine. Yet his eyes were not following the printed words, instead they almost frowned at a closed door. Behind the door Hotaru could hear faint humming, and the odd sound of lids popping off, and the water turning on.

Finally when the door opened, revealing a young woman dressed simply in a greed tank top and jean shorts. Smiling widely at Duo, who all of a sudden became terribly engrossed in the magazine.

"Never knew you were interested in the 'top ten ways to keep your man'" Makoto teasingly pointed out, as she leaned on the side of the couch. Duo just nodded, refusing to make eye contact with her. Makoto gnawed on her lower lip, while Duo nosily turned the pages of his on tell me what you think!" She practically shouted out, stretching her arms out to the sides. Eyes shimmering with nervousness, as if she was really dressing up for Duo. Shifting his eyes for a split second, Hotaru could see the masked sadness in his eyes. There was something going on between these two, despite their awkward way of communicating to each other.

"You look fine."

The girl took a step back, giving the impression that Duo had just punched her in the face. Green eyes turned to a darker shade, the beginning of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks."

Taking in a deep breath in attempt to calm herself, Makoto turned and walk towards the front door. Pausing for a second on the handle, Hotaru saw Duo tense his muscles at her hesitation. Finally she turned the knob, quietly slipping out of the apartment.

Letting her hand drop to the armrest, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Resting her head on the back of the chair, she decided to maybe cut Duo some slack. He obviously didn't know how to act around anyone he cared about, choosing to ignore them when emotional stakes were risen. Funny for someone who seemed to open and carefree, Duo was a very prudent with expressing himself.

Now was not the time to wallow in such things.

She was on a train, to hopefully find her friend and protect her. From what she wasn't quite sure of, perhaps she was the enemy. Nothing made sense anymore, it became harder to tell which was black or which was white. Slowly the two forces were melting together, forming a confusing grey. Her life was neat and tidy, it had strict rules that she always followed. Now a force whirl winded into her life, tossing all her morals to the side.

Her eyes felt so heavy.

Allowing the sound of the train to gently lull her to sleep, the two siblings despite their situations, managed to slip into dreamless states.

**Amy-Star: **SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS! Bows I will try to do better next time!

**IMPORTANT! **I really need an editor, I've noticed complaints (that are well justified!) from some of my lovely reviewers. So if anyone wants to be one, or knows someone who wants to be one. Please e-mail me at the following address:

Well here's my al time favourite scout! The intelligent, the beautiful, the unforgettable...AMI MIZUNO!

**Name: **Ami Mizuno

**Name Meaning: **Friend of Water

**Birthday: **September 10

**Blood Type: **A

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Power: **Can heal anyone she touches

**Age:**16

**Gender: **Female

**Hair colour: **Dark royal blue

**Eye colour: **Deep ocean blue

**Strong points: **Intelligent, gentle, loves to help people, gives people the benefit of the doubt

**Weak Points: **Shy, hates confrontation, can seem to be weak

**Fear: **Love letters, or any intense emotion, practical jokes

**Pet Peeve: **Anything she does that doesn't turn out perfect

**Dreams: **To help people with her power

**Hobbies: **Reading, chess, swimming

Ami is a sweet loving girl, who is very shy and has hard time making friends with others. She often feels bad that she has to remain at headquarters a lot, because her powers are not much help unless someone else is hurt. But she always tries her best, and gives her all in everything she does. Ami was then found by Setsuna at a young age, and has lived at Headquarters ever since.


	12. There Was Only Power

****

**Amy-Star: **I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Told you guys that I would make my way out of the hole I dug myself in. New Types is back on track! So you guys better be prepared!

**Jewels14: **Hello! Well I can't wait to hear from you again! That is if you hadn't already left, thinking that I would never write again. Well sorry to ruin your day, cause here I'am!

**Athena Kyle: **Hey! As you know cause you already read this chapter, Duo is not the smartest man the world...but...he has a good heart! Awwwwwwww! Thanks for taking up that Editor position, fun times ahead for you and I:D May this never end with one of us dead.

**Nyneve: **Let me just say that in no way at all, do I think you're stupid. I nearly cried when I read your review, I was just so completely happy. The review you gave me are the kind I live for, that makes all my effort worthwile. The reviews I go back to, when I land myself in a rut, and contemplate whether to continue or not.

**Archangel: **Hello! Heh Heh sweatdrops sorry about it being so short...this one is about average length. GASP! You want the girls and the Generals to hook up! You won't think so, once you found out what they have been up to. Blinks You mean O'Hara's golden eyes...its pretty early right now (where I'am) so thats the only character I can think of...If so terribly sorry for stealing your eyes...well that made me sound like a psycho...Brings out her sword and fights Hisa-me guards I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU TROWAA! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!

**Harmonic Sake: **Hello Miss Queen You've never been glomped! Oh my god! I'll glomp you more often then :D Glomp I'm like this in real life too, and I often freak out my friends ;) Well you're very brave to keep on coming back and reading my chapters, you're a very brave soul nods nods Well I know the whole B/F does make it complicated...but you would like it any other way? Lol man this chapter didn't sit well with you...sorry about that...and I doubt it seems complicated because you're shallow. The thing is that characters and people...hide their motivations from the world and themselves you know? Half the time I don't know why I do the things I do, guess thats what life is about...trying to figure out what you're all about. It makes me happy that it bugs you, though hoping its not because of the horrible writing...:D I'll keep those parts in mind, and try to make it more clearer in the future. Oh cool! You're on live journal...my Best Friend was one that...she tried to get me to, but I would never remember to do it. Maybe I just have a really boring life Haha if you want you can be the New Type announcer..."next time on New Types...Heero gets a sex chnage!" Hehehe I'm special, waves see you later!

**mako-chan fan: **Hiya! Yea my sista! Long live Duo/Makoto! No one can tell me that they don't belong together! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Sorry...got carried away there...I hope I didn't break your heart too much, cause when that happens usually death follows...and that would look bad no? Everyone who read my fic ends up dying...well anyway thanks for the review!

**sprinklescake67: **Hello! First let me tell you that I think your name is awesome...I want that to be my name. Glad to see that despite me being a boring person, I manage to keep my stories interesting...don't know how...a talent I have yet to figure out. Hmmmm what will the boys do...at this moment they're kinda just sitting around. Let me tell you, it won't be your typical situation...both boys and girls will have to do some fighting...

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: **Hello Hello You also probably won't be reading this, but just in case...cause you never know! Argh! I can't tell you how many times that happens to me grumbles I've lost so many reviews that way TT Lol you're reviews are always amazing...thanks for telling me you liked it as much reading it twice, I must be doing something right then :D Heh Heh well I hope you're confused in the good way Confused bad way is no fun...Yes indeedy Hotaru and Duo are very interesting together...it will be fun to see where they end up. Haha I've been told I pay too much attention to detail sweatdrops glad to hear someone likes it. Though I would love to hear gushing all day, its true that I wouldn't be able to write anymore. Yea! Can't wait till the story is over! Though most likely knowing me I'll be crying, its so hard once a story ends sniff sniff Thanks for the review, and agreeing to being my editor!

Chapter 12 Reviews:

**Jupiter Angel: **Hey Hey! That would be awesome! If I could turn this series into a manga, though unfortunately no manga-ka would ever take me on. Though when I do write, I try to keep a manga like point of view on it :) Bows I'm so pleased you like my story, and I thank you for your generous comments (even though I don't deserve any ) ...for as long as I live I will always be a writer. I really have no choice, but I'm okay with that. Lol believe me lots of chocolate was eater, along with watching sad movies, and balling my eyes out.

**Harmonic Sake: **Sobs Miss Sake! Glomps Thanks for the review blows nose with tissue Really gave me that extra ka-pow! To keep on moving forward :D And your fairy finding skills cannot be compared...I think you should make a living out of that, lots of writers would love you! Ahahahaha yea from now on I'm going to hide copies in obscure places, and only have treasure maps as clues to find them, good plan no? No worries as long as I breath, I will write. Kinda sucks for the people who hate my writing, but they have no choice! Muwhahahaha! My fortune cookie last month: Smiles are priceless...I remembered that one cause it reminded of those master card commercials...that and when did fortune cookies stop telling you your fortune ne? Waves you better review this chapter! Or I'll hunt you down smiles

**The New Types**

**Desting Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Twelve:** There Was Only Power 

_The you that was embraced by fate_

Blooms in season like an ephemeral flower

Tamashii no RUFURAN; Soul's Refrain: Evangelion Death and Rebirth

A long time ago, back when he envisioned himself as a man whom would change the world, a young assistant of his asked that if whether or not their creations would benefit mankind. That particular assistant was most troublesome; one of those bleeding hearts who believed in morals. He had to kill him, using his body for scientific means then incinerating it to ashes. Good help was so hard to find these days, for the reason that no one shared his ideals. Never had he ever thought about his placement on the grand scheme of things. It mattered little to him if he was good or evil, hero or villain. Despite what people would like to believe, there was no such place as a black and white world.

There was only power. The power to create, the power to destroy, to change lives forever in either a good or bad way. Perhaps he would lend humanity a helping hand, though he wondered if humanity had enough collective intelligence to realize his gifts. Yet this he knew for sure, that his creations would set the stage for a new World.

A metallic claw glowed softly in the light that the row of seven large glass tubes gave off. Inside bare as the first day they came into the world, the Perfect New Types floated unconsciously in green hued water. He stared at the most beautiful of his New Types, the one who had graced her presence with the world on an entertainment level. Beloved Reika. It was amazing that she was nearly old as he was, but her youthful features still remained.

Green glass eyes set where his original ones us to be roamed to the empty capsule at the far end. One of his children had escaped, but she would be brought back to him soon. Also he was patiently waiting for the arrival of a colleague of his, if the old man ever got the guts to come and face him.

Actually if he were to be totally truthful, there was still another that his steel heart waited for. His greatest creation, the crown glory of his life's work. Sadly Trieze had let her mingle among those who were not worthy, a mistake he hoped to one day rectify.

Dragging the claw down on the glass, creating a high screeching sound that would set many on edge. The hunched over man's face broke into tiny wrinkles, as he grinned maliciously. A shadowy figure was reflected off the glossy surface, a man that he knew all to well.

"I see that you are hard at work as usual Dr. J" Trieze drawled on, as he remained in the darkness surrounding the Perfect New Type display. Royal blue eyes bore into Dr. J's unconcerned figure, openly hating the man in front of him. Dr. J had no qualms either about returning hateful feelings towards the young man behind him. Both men had different reasons to exist. Neither shared the same vision of the future.

Despite their small differences, the two men worked very well together. Trieze wanted an army that had never walked the plains of Earth before, one that no one could stand up to. Originally that was what he had planned for the Guardians, but they were proving difficult to control. That's what happens when you select your own army, not creating them from a laboratory. But beyond all of that, what he truly needed was the Avatar for all New Type's in his hands. The only way he could make that dream a reality, was to find the other half.

Two choices had been laid out at the feet of humanity.

Two souls whose jobs were to carry out one of the tasks.

Trieze could not see into the future like Urawa. The man was and always would be a simple human from a long line of human descent. A lineage that up till recent events had remained pure, for there was nothing worse in this world then being a reject in the evolution chain. That's what the New Types were. A sad defect, that humanity had to destroy in order to thrive. Others had told him through the years that it was time to realize that New Types were here to stay. No longer were they a mere ripple in the long history of mankind, but indeed a whole new chapter. The time had come for humans to bow out, to give way to their new masters.

That was the future Dekim Barton saw, along with the intelligent but crafty doctor before him. The only reason why J worked for him, was that Dekim was a purist through and through. Who didn't believe that you needed science to improve on New Types. Trieze who held up New Types worth in high regard, along with every other weapon a man could posses. Didn't care what Dr.J needed to do. If the job got done, he was happy.

That and he was blocking Dr. J was from one of his so-called precious children, a young girl he hadn't seen since Trieze relocated her. Dr.J continued to work under him, in hopes that one day Trieze would lift his hand. Or until he could figure out a way to lift Trieze's hand for him.

"How much more time will you need, until you are done?" Trieze asked after waiting in silence, for the doctor to answer. Letting his clawed hand drop, Dr. J sneered at the distorted reflection of the proud man. Trieze was annoying, but at least he had ambitions. Though one day Trieze and all of his human kind would be wiped out when the New Types rose to absolute power.

"Why the rush?" Dr. J questioned, crooking up a bushy gray eyebrow.

Glaring at the old man for him to even dare ask him such a thing, Trieze regarded him with absolute disgust. "Not that it concerns you, but we have found the one to oppose your precious New Type messiah." Trieze nearly spat out, wanting desperately to rub it in his face, but years of aristocratic training told him to remain calm. Refusing to allow a lowly man such as Dr. J, regardless of how intelligent he was, to make him lose his cool. A dry cough was his response, sounding like the death rattle to Trieze.

"You fool there is no possible way for you to know, mere humans are not allowed to see fate's plan" Turning around for the first time since their so called conversation started, J grinned in a cheeky child sort of way. "Have you ever wondered Trieze why humans can't see the future?" Raising his clawed hand up, the little gears hummed while he opened and shut his pincers. The emotionless green globes narrowed, evoking a slight twinge of curiosity in Trieze.

"Because they have no future."

Remaining stone faced Trieze slowly turned around, walking back into the shadows where he emerged. If he was scared or angered he didn't show it through his smooth face. The man would be impossible to crack. A true specimen of what humans could become. Not that it mattered, all greatness is one day replaced. To some that may sound cruel, but life and fate was never known to be kind. When his body had completely disappeared he called out from the darkness; "my daughter showed me the way."

Waiting in solitary moments, until he was certain that he was once again alone. Dr. J sighed in pity for the man, shaking his long silvered haired head. Gazing up at his precious children, a sympathetic smile graced his gnarled face.

"Poor Trieze" he mumbled to his silent audience, "a man that hates our kind so much, is unable to break away from our abilities. Perhaps he is victim to the one thing all humans and New Type have in common? Though it's hard to believe a man like him could ever love."

His normal hand creased with age stroked the cold glass affectionately. "Even if he does win this war, it will have only been made possible by the New Types he uses. And he will have to live with that."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The moon due to having a veil of clouds over it had a blurred look different from its usual softness. It reminded Rei of the moon's reflection in water, not quite as bright or defined as the original. Perhaps that was truly the story of her life, that she herself was just a mere reflection of her sister. Even in her endless slumber, Meiran always seemed to glow with a sort of strength. Not that Rei hated being in her sister's shadow, she loved her sister too much for petty jealousy. Of course that was before Meiran and Wufei were engaged to be married.

At first Rei never took it seriously, Meiran and Wufei were always arguing with each other. Never able to talk with another without it resulting in a argument, many a time she had both of them come to her. Speaking in loud passionate voices, that if they had to spend another moment with their 'finance', they should not be held accountable for their actions. Allowing them to vent, Rei somehow always managed to bring them back to a peaceful state of mind. Her elders would take her aside, saying how every day they thanked the gods for her existence. That when she was with the two fuming clan leaders, they acted gentle and civilized.

She being the ever-adult child would thank them courteously and of course with modesty. To her it was the greatest arrangement, being the most important person in the clan. Without Rei there wouldn't be peace, she was just like her father the diplomat, but had her mother's grace. Then everything changed, so suddenly that it rocked the foundations of her world. Meiran and Wufei began to get along, maybe even border loving each other. Soon they didn't have enough time to be with her, with running the clan together. Leaving her all by herself, thinking about the days when she felt loved, and needed. A hatred grew inside her broken heart, transforming her into a hateful monster born of jealousy. She soon took great pleasure and release in her dark thoughts, that had slipped passed her barriers made or high morals. Taking to ignoring both Wufei and Meiran, being rebellious, and causing as much trouble as she possibly could.

It didn't matter if she was making their life hell, or the elders were talking about sending her away, that no one in the clan would come to her for advice or spiritual aide, in fear of invoking her newly acquired temper. What matter is that Wufei and Meiran were noticing her again, arguing with each other about what needed to be done. The once peaceful clan now had a cloud of discord hanging over them. Rei watched the chaos with laughing eyes.

Did she fear losing her sister? The most important parental figure in her life, since her mother died, and her father was never around. The one who raised her, taught her about justice, about compassion for the weak. Who would sing to her songs when she had troubles falling asleep.

Or was it her new friend Wufei? Who she always looked up to him in childish admiration, for his strength, faith in his values, and the courage to carry them out. The only man in her life that she felt safe with, to confide her secrets to. The man she was starting to fall in love with.

Perhaps it was the fact she felt that both of them were leaving her, no longer requiring her presence. She was desperate for them to see value in her, to not be able to carry on without her. So when they both announced that for the good of the clan, they would join the Guardians. Saying that due to their lack of character, the clan had fallen into bad times. Rei had no choice but to follow them, and try to come between the two.

In the end Rei got exactly what she wanted, playing a hand in sending her sister into her cruel fate. Only to be awoken from the nightmare that had raged in her mind, at the sight of Meiran surrounded by her own blood.

She wasn't proud of the dark feelings that feasted in her, that drove her to such madness. The pain she must have caused her loved ones would never be justified. The once proud daughter of the Phoenix clan failed her family, her morals, and her honor. By right Rei should have been put to death for betraying Meiran and Wufei.

Yet she was still alive. Saved by Wufei's mercy for her, which made her life even harder to bare. The elders suspected her involvement in Meiran's downfall, often pushing her execution on Wufei. This only angered the young clan leader. Condemning them to even think that Rei had betrayed him or her sister, he announced that if anyone brought the subject up again, they would be the last words uttered from their loose mouths.

Meiran now lay in an endless sleep, Wufei became obsessed with his quest to purge all evil, and the clan plunged into turmoil. What sickened Rei most about everything was that despite all the horror that occurred so far in her short life. Deep in her heart, along with the dark desires that never left her, Rei knew that she still loved Wufei.

"Oh Meiran" she whispered softly, closing her warm fingers around her sisters cold ones, "what have I done?"

"I see that you still constantly mourn over something that you cannot change" an amused voice spoke softly behind her. Jumping quickly to her feet, Rei went into a fighter's position. Eyes fired up with the fury of being taunted, and having her private time interrupted. Two shadows lurked in the now wide open hospital door, neither flinching at Rei's quick outburst.

"The sun will rise, the moon will set, and these are certainties in our lives. Along with my granddaughter Rei being as stubborn as I am" Breaking out into boisterous laughter, a small figure ambled his way into the room. Rei couldn't help but allow her mouth drop open, as one of the head elders of her clan grinned at her.

Dropping to her knees rapidly, she bowed so low her forehead touched the floor. "Forgive me Ojii-sama, I did not know it was you" Rei cried out, clenching her eyes shut waiting for her punishment. The old man only chuckled, shaking his wrinkled brown head, dry skin resembling that of a potato.

"My kami, you are too much! If you weren't such a serious child, I would think you were mocking me!"

"Never Ojii-sama, I would never mock one of the most respected leaders of our clan" Rei answered strongly, lifting her head to only stare at him with respect burning in her eyes. The old man watched her for a second, his face now solemn. Dark eyes traced the youthful lines of his granddaughter's face, amazed for the hundredth time on how similar she was to his daughter. The same wave upon wave of midnight black hair, white skin that shone in the dim moonlight. Same simple gestures of her facial expressions and her hands, made the old man think of his Sakura.

"Hmmm you never look at me that way, when you see me hitting on young girls" the old man mused seriously, rubbing his chin in contemplation. Rei's face melted into appall, slowly brining herself back up to her feet. Hands firmly on her hips, bearing down on her Ojii's smiling form.

"Were you hitting on the nurses?" She asked in a low but dangerous voice, violet eyes filled with such deadly passion. This was the Rei he knew, the one before Meiran's unfortunate accident. Not afraid of her in the least bit, Ojii made his face appear to have remembered something.

"You're right! Well when we leave, I'll make sure to do that."

Rolling her eyes at his horrible attempt at humor, Rei finally turned to her other silent intruder. "Ah yes, how rude of me to not present my temporary bodyguard" Ojii spoke out, noticing what his granddaughter was starring at. They both waited expectantly, for whoever was in the shadows to come out. But when two minutes went by, it became painfully obvious he wasn't moving.

"Come, come don't be shy, not like you and Rei don't know each other" Ojii urged only smiling, when Rei gazed at him with wide eyes. In silence Rei watched with surprise, when Heero was the one who stepped forward. "Yuy-san" started the old man, "approached me earlier today, saying that there were matters that would concern me."

Breaking away from the cold cobalt eyes, that seemed to penetrate with their indifference. Rei furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "and what matters may I ask involves you?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Why was she doing this?

A question that would plague a normal person, with normal views on the world that they lived in. Even New Types, who were considered to be abnormal, would look at her actions with a raised eyebrow. O'Hara was not exactly a friend she has known all her life, actually she barely knew who she was. Silly stuff like her favorite color, the music she listened to, and what really pissed her off, was unknown to Hotaru. So why was she dragging herself to a small town in the middle of nowhere to help someone who might as well be a total stranger.

Because Hotaru was a lonely person, or should be said trying not to be a lonely person. All her life Hotaru watched from the outside, while the rest of the world passed her by. Things such as friends, was not a constant in her life. With her powers starting to awake, a sickness leaving her body weak, and two over protective parents. There were lots of roadblocks in her life, some that Hotaru never thought she could tackle. To be fair it wasn't as though she hated her life. In her opinion, things could have been worse. She lived from day to day, with little hassle or problems. Everything was clear-cut, and sharp around the edges, though a little bit empty.

Now she was getting over her sickness, learning to understand her powers, and how to deal with her parents in a more effective manner. Letting people in and trusting them is one of the hardest choices in the world. You put a lot of yourself on the table when you do that, setting yourself up for a fall so to speak. O'Hara called her for help, showing that she trusted Hotaru to respond to her cries. And Hotaru would be damned if she did not honor O'Hara's strength.

Duo glanced over at the contemplative teen, violet eyes darkening as her mind mulled over what he guessed to be deep thoughts. Not paying any attention to the world around her, letting it all blur away. They were more alike then Duo was willing to admit both of them seemed to brood when placed in a tough situation. Only he was usually more colorful when backed into a corner, striking out at everyone around him. Makoto would probably be married to the idiot she met up with when he got back. The way he had been treating her lately, he might as well kiss goodbye her ever talking to him again. Yet now was not the time or place to be thinking about life changing matters.

"So your friend hasn't been answering her phone?" Duo questioned, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk in order to talk. Hotaru on the other hand oblivious to his actions kept on walking not noticing him. Sighing, Duo wondered what he had gotten himself into, and if he acted the same way as Hotaru, how Makoto managed to stay with him all these years was surprising.

Picking up his pace, Duo reached out and grabbed Hotaru's frail arm. Ripping away from his touch, she glared up with feral eyes bright in the darkness. Standing completely still, scarcely allowing the breath from his body to come out. Duo felt that he had just invoked the fury of a wild animal, which was ready to attack out of instinct. Calmly regarding her, not wanting her to think he was trying to push any of her buttons.

"I just wanted to know if your friend has been answering her calls."

"If she did answer don't you think I would tell you?"

Ignoring the snap in her tone, he pursed his lips in concentration. There was little information to be had on this O'Hara, and coming here seemed to bring them no closer to her location. They weren't even sure she was actually in the town, it was merely an educated shot in the dark. Hotaru was no help either. When her head wasn't in space, the girl would give him lip. It all came back to him now; the reasons why he never wanted to have kids. They would eventually become teenagers.

"Listen I know this isn't an easy thing to deal with, but being a bitch won't get us anywhere."

Eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in fury as her soon clenched fists began to shake. Choosing not to acknowledge the vehemence building up in her, knowing that it would only incite an argument. True he probably shouldn't have resorted to name calling, but something had to be done with the girl. "If you're going to act like a child all night, then I would be better off doing this alone" bluntly retorting her silent rage, a quality Makoto often expressed as his weaker points.

Closing her eyes fogged with anger, biting down on her lower lip until it flushed with pressure. Hotaru appeared to be gathering her thoughts together. That or preparing herself to strangle Duo. "Fine," choosing her words carefully, in order to avoid saying anything rash, "lets check out the nearest hospital."

"Sounds good," Duo responded nodding, trying hard not to laugh at how serious she was trying to be. Not that he was starting to enjoy her company, wanting to laugh at someone was totally different from liking them. Returning his nod with a equal apathetic expression, the two stood in silence. It sounded almost alien when Hotaru's cell phone went off, prompting the two out of another awkward moment.

Flipping out the small silver phone, Hotaru stared at the tiny screen projecting little light. Flower petal lips opened to reveal a stunned expression, her shoulders slumping with a newfound weight.

"What is it?"

A restless wind blew through the trees in the surrounding area; the empty street became even more eerie. Duo felt a chill run up his back, not one of fear, but one that predicted a powerful force. Now a days that feeling came every day, forcing Duo to wonder what was coming their way.

"Its from O'Hara, she wants us to meet her in a park."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Quatre wished that at times he had adopted the same ideas as his older sister. Haruka would have no problem stealing videotapes of the Perfect New Type break out, even though she was forbidden too. She always went with her gut instincts, and always tried to impress upon Quatre to do the same thing. Since he was the leader, he needed to learn how to trust himself.

Sad that when he did decide to follow her advice, she wasn't around to witness the havoc it created.

The whole break out felt fishy to him. That there was a important piece missing in the Organizations explanation. From the way they pressured the need to find the Perfect New Types, the Guardians were expecting them to have been placed in a facility in which no one could pass wind without security knowing. Let alone have a group of people break in, and then manage to escape with hardly any resistance. From what he could analyze from the files he downloaded from the base's main computer, the Lake Victoria base was not easily infiltrated. Top rate security system, twenty four-hour monitoring, and a staff of highly trained soldiers and workers. The only reasonable explanation Quatre could think of, was that it was an inside job.

Leaning back in the chair, his weary blue eyes stared at the assortment of images on the screen before him. The more he searched, the farther he came to grasping the truth. He needed Ami's computer skills, Heero's quick mind, Makoto's logical thinking, and Duo's weird ideas that sometimes worked out. In fact, he needed all of them. That and a good night sleep, and actually eating something might help too.

Alas all of his teammates were gone. Their location still remained a mystery. A big rift had set itself between all of them, separating the team with a wedge of confusion and hurt. Maybe it was always there, but just recently it became more defined. He didn't want to believe it though. With strong resolve, Quatre refused to give up. They were going through a rough patch; sooner or later they would join forces once more. The sooner would be better,. Sadly, it was looking like he would have to settle for the later.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Quatre continued his search that felt never ending.. Bracing himself for a second, Quatre prayed that he knew enough about hacking to get in without being detected. With determination in his eyes, Quatre quickly jumped through the endless tunnels of cyber space. Lake Victoria may have a superior computer system, but even a ten-year-old could hack in with the Guardian's main computer HERMES. It was just that good. Slinking past firewalls, and avoiding watch dogs at all costs. In a duration of fifteen minutes, he finally managed to get the file he wanted. Of course if Ami was doing it, she would have gotten it in three minutes.

Only to find that the recording for the day of the break out was gone. Well not gone, considering investigators were using it to figure out what had happened. That just left him with no choice but hacking into the government's computers, a task he wished to never have to do again. A few years back Ami had done something totally out of character, she had gotten sick. Leaving Quatre one of the only few people, who could work HERMES without being detected. On one case he was required to hack into some old government files, on a murder that happened thirty years ago. Now Quatre had forgotten why they needed the files, but he didn't forget when the government found him sniffing around. In a panic Ami was dragged from her bed on the verge of throwing up, to help him stop the government from finding out where the hacking was coming from.

Despite his oblivious reasons from wanting to run away from the computer as fast as her could. Quatre's stomach twisted with excitement, experiencing the joy of crossing a line he was forbidden to. Now he understood why Minako always had to take a sneak peek at her Christmas presents, when she thought no one was looking. If Quatre found what he was searching for, this would be the best present ever. The tapping of the keys filled the empty room, sweat began to film on Quatre's furrowed forehead. Upon finding the file Quatre remained silent, fearing that if he rejoiced to loudly the government would hear.

Watching as the video came into view, he got a birds eye view of a holding cell. Six figures were locked up in a circle, none of them moving or saying a word. A few minutes later, an attractive red head walked in a white lab coat, and proceeded to talk to the patients. Emotions ran high, and after about twenty minutes the doctor appeared to have called it quits. That's when the lights cut off, and Quatre watched in horror as gun shots went off. For about seven minutes it remained dark, and when the lights came on again the Perfect New Types were gone. All that Quatre could catch was a human figure halfway out the door.

Stopping the video at that part, using the computer to zoom in on the man. After going to about one hundred times its size, what he saw made him regret ever opening Pandora's box. He recognized the face, only seeing it briefly when he was gazing out the window lazily. The girls were going out with their boy toys to spend an afternoon doing God knows what. This blonde stood out, for he was defiantly the more enthusiastic of the bunch.

Zoicite. That was what his name was, some model guy Ami decided to hang out with.

Oh God. Minako was hanging out with him, along with Makoto and Ami.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to investigate Zoicite, and all of his little friends.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Minako conjectured when was the last time she had so much fun; they had ended up spending more then six hours at the coffee shop. Getting hungry they all went out for dinner, and almost got kicked out for being so loud. Still she did feel a bit guilty, that while they were having fun the others were working. Not that they didn't deserve some free time, it wasn't her most glorious moment. She hadn't talked to Quatre in such a long time, and she was beginning to get worried. Most likely nothing was happening at all, she would call demanding what was going on. Only to get a response, that nothing new had turned up.

Sneaking a glance to Ami she could tell her intellectual friend felt the same, from their shared expression. They needed to go back to headquarters, and stop living in the fantasy of this perfect day. Life wasn't perfect, people weren't perfect, and it was unfair for them to expect perfection. Big deal if the guys didn't take them out on beautiful days, filled with happiness and laughter. Sad to think that through the years her standards had reached an all time low. Kunzite was great, someone she could have easily fallen in love with, if she wasn't in love with Quatre.

"Ummm..." Minako started, directing attention to their small crowd, "I think that its time..." A loud ringing emitted from her pocket, stopping the young blonde short in her announcement. Laughing nervously, blushing in embarrassment Minako quickly answered her phone. Stealing herself a little ways from the others, she cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered into the receiver.

"What is it?" She hissed loudly, while the others watched at her curiously in the background.

There was a pause; frustrated Minako was about to ask the question again when she heard his voice. "I'm sorry to disturb you Minako-chan" a soft voice stated calmly, instantly raising the hairs on the back of her neck. Funny how after hearing his voice for not listening to it for one day, would make her want to swoon.

"Oh...haha hi Quatre! Sorry I didn't mean to be rude...Well I did, but I wasn't directing it to you or anything. I was ummm... just surprised by the sudden call, not that I'm angry that you called..."

Hearing his low laughter on the other line made Minako gather her nerves more easily. It was crucial for her to start remembering how at ease she felt in his presence, how his peaceful nature soothed her often violent and clumsy one. "Don't worry about that Minako-chan" he replied affectionately, the way he used to before things had become complicated between them. "But there is something I need to tell you, about the people you're hanging out with" the sudden change of tone surprised Minako, not expecting him to sound so grave. Bracing herself for him to start lecturing on how she was too young to be going out with men their age.

"Mou, Quat-chan you don't need to..."

"They are not who you think they are, you need to get away from them now!"

"Oi, you make them sound like they're serial killers or something."

"On some level I wish they were, then I know you would be able to handle them. Those men are dangerous Minako; you need to get away quickly!"

Now feeling rage boiling up inside, Minako did not appreciate the commanding sound of his voice. She was in full knowledge, that Quatre knew a great deal more then she did. Yet that didn't mean Minako was a total idiot, when push came to shove she could handle herself. All of this was probably because Quatre was jealous, or thinking she was too immature to be with anyone.

"Well I'll decide what's right for me Quatre."

"Minako please, they are the ones who let the Perfect New Types escape!"

"What!" Minako breathed out; deep blue eyes went wide in surprise. Now clutching the phone closer to her ear prepared to hear whatever Quatre had to say.

"I can't explain here, but you need to...Minako?...Minako answer me!"

The sound of struggle hit Quatre's ear at full force, hearing the muffled screams of Minako as though she was underwater. Screaming for someone to save her from drowning, but him unable to reach her. He could only listen, hoping to hear the girls overpower their attackers. Ami shouting faraway followed by sounds of lighting crackling through the air. Listening in horror as the battle continued on, Quatre was about to jump from his seat to go save them.

Then he was met by the defining sound of silence, as all sounds of struggle ceased to exist, making the situation seem more surreal, and leading Quatre to wonder if he had made the conversation up in his head. One moment he was talking to Minako, the next he was completely cut off from her. Too shaken up to use his mind powers, Quatre sat in the dark room drowning in the unbearable lack of Minako's voice. The profiles of the men, who he found out to be agents of Trieze Kushrenada, stared at him in their suspended position in the air.

"Hello Guardian" a smooth voice whispered, "we have your little girlfriends."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There are times in everyone's life, when fate, our choices, or just plain bad luck, forces us to take action. When we realize that by standing and watching the overwhelming events unfold, that we risk drowning in them forever. The only way to face the storm is head on, even though you know there is no way to beat it.

Brave words that lots of people follow, but might not be able to carry out when the moment comes. We may choke under pressure, forget on what morals we stand, or have enough of playing the hero. Good guys finish last, and in end, the bad guy gets the girl. Hotaru was at this point in her life, looking back to see if she could find that door that led her to this. Thinking that even if she did find it, could or would she go back through it again.

Behind her stood Duo appearing more comfortable in the shadows provided by the trees that surrounded them in the park. A constant reminder on how the past has a nasty way of working its way back into your life, no matter how hard you try to ignore it.

Before her O'Hara watched her with weary golden eyes, that lost their previous mischief and charm. She seemed frailer to her, not so much with losing weight, but no longer able to keep the world at bay. Dark pockets stood out starkly against her pale skin, stressing her weak state. Still she managed a weak smile to Hotaru, and a suspicious glance over at Duo. Catching it Hotaru smiled softly, walking to where the girl stood.

"You don't need to worry about him, actually he's my brother" speaking lowly, in what she hoped to be her best attempt at a soothing tone. O'Hara gazed back at him again, Duo gave her a playful smirk, that most of the time made girls swoon.

To Hotaru's surprise O'Hara cracked a grin, appearing more catlike then ever. "It's the eyes" she nodded towards Duo, giving Hotaru a wink; "you two have the same eyes."

"I hope that's all we share" Hotaru returned quickly, making Duo roll his eyes in the background.

"You should be happy to receive any of my talents" his retort came, sounding good-natured but with an edge of mocking underneath the cheerful tone. Funny how easy it was to hurt his pride, maybe they did have more in common then she would like to admit.

Flipping her short black hair over her shoulder, Hotaru crossed her arms over her small breasts. "The only talent you have is getting woman into your bed."

"Well you better learn that quick, considering with your attitude no sane male would go near you."

O'Hara watched the jibes with an amused face; it was obvious that these two would rather not keep one another's company. Why Hotaru's brother followed her was left unanswered, since the day she had been born, O'Hara was always alone.

"I'm sorry to bother either of you with my problems;" O'Hara started, receiving their attention almost instantly. Trying her hardest to be earnest, her newfound friend tried to put on a sympathetic face. Whatever O'Hara was going to say, Hotaru would be willing to do just about anything. It made her grateful, but it wasn't enough to put her at ease. The brother on the other hand, waited for her to justify him for going out of his way for her.

"If only it had remained that way, sadly this will soon become everyone's problem."

Neither of them spoke, all she got was identical violet eyes searching for answers from her. Solemn masks were suddenly raised, waiting as though she was about to deliver news on a business deal. They both seemed to be good people, sad that it was always their kind that was chosen.

"As you know, I'm not really a natural New Type, I was born from..."

"I know what you are" interrupting harshly, throwing her a glance, which spoke in volumes, that he believed she was wasting her time. Hotaru turned around, ready to give him a piece of her mind for interjecting.

"Ah yes but do you know that I was a experiment. Born from the womb of Science, to be one of the many soldiers in the last act of the world?"

Now intrigued Duo smiled, while Hotaru was horrified at both of their relaxed dispositions. The two smiled sweetly at each other, engaged in an inner battle of the wills. Making Hotaru a bystander stuck between two people she couldn't compare to. Letting out a laugh Duo shook his head, but violet eyes became dark and haunted.

"Sorry, I mistook you for something else."

"No need for apologies" O'Hara answered happily back, still smiling widely. Already Hotaru could feel the headache coming on, for they had barely started talking and she was lost.

"But still I don't believe the whole end of the world bit" Duo countered in a jovial voice, despite the gravity of the subject they were discussing.

Shrugging her limp shoulders half-heartedly, O'Hara offered no excuses to her statement. Only a serene smile, that freaked Hotaru out a little. People who were sure of themselves scared her, for they had too much faith in an ideal. There was no telling how far they would be willing to go, in order to carry it out.

"I'm not here to make a believer out of you, but you would be a fool not to heed my words. The end of the world is coming, whether you want it to or not. I assure you that if there is such a thing as fate, she has little to none sympathy to our position."

Silencing any quirk Duo would have raised, he now listened in silence ready to take on whatever she dished out. Hotaru didn't know if she could handle all of it, she too thought it was a bit too extreme to be true. The idea that the world was being led to some sort of conclusion, by a unforeseen force was unlikely. If the world did end, it would be at the hand of man, and the mistakes that he often makes.

"We are an imperfect version of what Dr.J is going to create; we a mere stepping stone to the finale outcome. Actually there is one amongst you that is also a Perfect New Type like myself."

For the first time Hotaru witnessed Duo being caught off guard, face contorted in surprise, then slowly morph into fury directed at himself or O'Hara, Hotaru couldn't really tell. O'Hara watched with a sad smile, conveying that she wasn't granted any pleasure in telling them.

"We were released when they saw that we could never live up to the true potential of his ultimate creation. That was about four years ago for me, but the Perfect New Type project has been going on for near fifty years. And to be honest with you, I wouldn't doubt if it was actually longer." Bowing her head for a short second, her voice had trailed off into a low whisper. Raising her left hand and waving it slowly, to make sure that she was truly real. It was a question that often plagued her. If she was an actual human with a soul of her own, or just a mere empty husk, a model of what Science could create.

"Recently we have been captured by the Guardians and held in cells where we couldn't get out. Waiting till they needed us again, to if any abnormalities had occurred in the years of freedom we have recieved."

"And what good would that do? You said so yourself, you are merely, rejects" Duo for the second time forced his way back into the conversation. No longer did he hold up the facade of merriment, his eyes were becoming more and more black. An aura of cold, dead energy surrounded him, taking away all warm human qualities. Watching Duo in a contemplative silence, O'Hara was unaffected by the change in Duo. On the other hand Hotaru was completely blown away, wondering why she felt as though Duo was gone.

"They are building more warriors, stronger, faster, with less desire for free will. They wanted to pick out the flaws we have, so not to make the same mistake again. In short a new army will rise, one that not even the Guardian will be able to defeat. I will not say this again; the end of the world is coming."

****

**Amy-Star: **Oooooooooh cliff hanger! I love cliff hangers don't you guys? Receives glares from readers K...maybe not heh heh ANNOUNCEMENT! Don't worry nothing scary, just that I would like to thank my brave editors, Athena Kyle and Anya No Gin Hoshi two brave souls that deserve a round of applause! Thanks guys!

Now here's a character who is just starting to come into picture! Its the lovely, the fabulous...Rei Hino!

**Name: **Rei Hino

**Name Meaning: **Spirit of Fire

**Birthday: **April 17

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Power: **Has the ability to create and control fire. She is one of the top fighters at Guardians, but her powers do cause troubles. When she's emotionally heighten she can make people or objects self combust, and loses control.

**Age:**16

**Gender: **Female

**Hair colour: **Black with purple highlights

**Eye colour: **A dark violet

**Strong points: **Strong fighter, very dedicated, loyal, brave, passionate

**Weak Points: **Has a temper, hates herself when she fails

**Fear: **She won't be needed anymore

**Pet Peeve: **Her own weakness, Usagi when she's being hyper active

**Dreams: **Of seeing her sister again

**Hobbies: **Enjoys playing around with divination activates, reading the holy fire, using taro cards, reading the stars.

Rei often comes across as the wench of the group, she's a perfectionist who wants every thing to be done right the first time. Has very little patience to those who don't put themselves fully into their work and their duties. She doesn't make friends easily, often viewing people with high standards in mind. Despite her cold front, Rei is actually a very sweet person, who is concerned with other people's welfare. She is the poster child to the saying, "I'am cruel to be kind."


	13. Princess Who Lived On The Moon

****

**Amy-Star: **Hey Hey! Sorry this was late but I had a huge debating competition that forced me to focus my attention elsewhere for awhile. But here it is

**Athena Kyle: **Hello! No worries my friend I don't expect you to stop living your life cause of my story, I hope you had an awesome time in LA. Ooooo wow that must be cool to be in college, I'm still a lowly high schooler sighs Of course I trust you to continue on being my editor, don't be silly :) Aaaah I'm sure lots of people have lost faith in Duo and Makoto, sometimes I doubt them too...heh heh...anyway hope to keep on hearing from you!

**Jewels14: **Hiya! Yaaaaaay you're still here! Sorry to leave you on such Cliffhangers if I knew it was so dangerous to your health, I would have left it at a cliffhanger...actually I would cause I'm a cliffhanger addict, not cause I have anything against you! Please don't die!

**DevilWench: **Hey look who's reviewing one of my fics again! Glad to hear you still love what I'm writing, its way better then Faraway Dawn right? Don't think I've forgotten my mission to scare you! Watch your back! But thanks for the review :)

**EternalHime: **Heya! Yea haha blushes kind of took a prolonger vacation there didn't I? Don't worry about not reviewing, you review when you want to. I find it silly when authors ask their readers 'I want ten reviews or I won't finish the story!' I'm always think whether or not their writing for the love of it, or to get recognition. bos thank you for your compliments, as always they are appreciated. I hope that you continue to enjoy my writing! Thank you!

**platinum star: **Hello! Oh no! Don't be sorry at all! You did in the end take the time to give me a lovely review, and I can't thank you enough for that. Haha scratches back of her head thanks so much for your compliments, it makes me happy to hear others are enjoying it. Well what can I say, unless I leave my readers totally in the dark I will never be completely happy :D I'm so evil!...ME TOO! Uh what I mean is I use to read in this section before I became a writer, back in the day when it was only one page. I will keep on updating as fast as I can and I hope to see you in the future!

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: **Bonjour! Rei is defiantly turning out to be an interesting character, I'm excited to continue on with her, to see what path she will choose. Michiru and Haruka are so close its not even funny...maybe even the chapter after this one...if not two chapters from now So they are coming, I swear on my bag of cookies they are! Yep that made perfect sense to me! I actually have a hard time deciding who I believe in. I mean the New Types shouldn't get killed off, but if they live I sorta die. We'll just have to see how it turns out in the end :D Hmmmm excellent idea, then I can make millions with my successful screenplay! No, you're awesome! Thank you so so much for putting me on your alearts! That makes me really happy, thank you! See you next time!

**Nyneve: **Bonjour! Nice! I feel incredibly privileged to be compared to Evangelion :) LOL yea I'm sure the update thing is nice, I think I might try to do it more often. Oh hey you like the cliffhanger? Usually I get people ready to spill my blood when I leave them hanging, this is a refreshing point of view. Ah yes the showdown, it won't be in this chapter, but some ass kicking action will be coming soon! Thank you for the review!

**usagigreenleaf657: **Greetings! Why the generals? Why not the generals I say! Well I guess you could say that they're my favorite Sailor Moon bad guys, they're just so cute and evil! I've also noticed that you, like many others are disgruntled with my lack of updates on my other stories. I can explain, then you can hate me if you want. I honest to Gundam don't have time to be updating more then one story...as you can tell I have trouble enough as it is, updating this story. So accept my apologies, thank you so much for your reviews :)

**Archangela: **Ello! Ummm I don't know if I can save them, since I'm so busy with my husband Trowa hoho! I love that line, 'the end of the world is coming, I hope you can fix it!" You make it sound like I accidentally made the end of the world come, which I can assure you isn't the case. I maybe clumsy, but not that clumsy :) Yes Heero with Usagi would be a good thing, but I just don't know...we will have to see what my muses want to do. Haha yea that cliffhanger bothers lots of people, sorry about that Oh you silly, I've already stolen Trowa from you MUWHAHAHAHA!

**The New Types**

**Destiny Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Princess Who Lived on The Moon 

For that which I should love,

For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

__

Dearest: 'Inuyasha' 3rd ending sung by Hamasaki Ayumi

It had been one day, since the other children had driven her into this hole. All night she had tried with little hands, to pull herself back out again, to no avail. The surrounding dirt walls were too high, and too steep. Extremely exhausted and frustrated, she curled her tiny body in the darkest corner and cried herself to sleep. Now morning was coming, and the bright rays seeped into her half-asleep eyelids.

They would be coming soon. To taunt her and maybe start throwing stones at her again. Usagi wondered if her mama was worried or if her papa was looking for her right now. She didn't want to trouble them. She had always tried to be a good girl. Never lied to her parents, made sure her clothes never got too dirty, and ate all her vegetables, even the real disgusting kind. Being good meant she didn't cause her parents any problems, making sure the neighbors didn't talk about her behind their backs. Shaking their heads in pity, commenting on how sad it was that the Tsukino's who were always such nice people were cursed with having a New Type for a daughter. It was just so sad.

Her parents never seemed to mind though; her wings never made them gaze at her with contempt. They would often chide that it just proved to them that she was an angel sent down from heaven to be with them. But to be safe she had better not use them, because others may not understand how beautiful her wings were.

So now she lay at the bottom of the dirty hole, clothes muddy and wet making her skin cold. Hair done up in the usual pigtails and buns was coming down in stringy clumps. Face red and raw from the amount of tears coming out of her blood shot eyes. Not to mention she was so hungry that a nearby earth worm was tempting her growling stomach. Leaning against the hard wall, Usagi gazed up at the clouds drifting lazily by. Watching as they twisted and turned in the wind, forming familiar happy shapes: a poodle with a cowboy hat and piece of cheesecake.

Oh what she wouldn't do for some cheesecake.

Giggling to herself, as her stomach made another funny noise. Turning to look up at the sky again, she noticed something black coming her way extremely fast. Gasping in surprise, she rolled her body over quickly, avoiding the object by inches. The rock hit the hard dirt, bounced a bit then rolled to a stop. Usagi watched with wide blue eyes, not fully understand what had just happened. Then she heard laughter, from up above.

"Well well, looks like she's still alive" one boy chanted, leaning over the edge with green eyes mocking her.

"That's good its no fun throwing rocks at a dead body" another chanted, his baseball cap hiding his eyes, but not the sneer on his face. Nearly six boys crowded around, gazing at her like she was some wild animal they had caught. Anticipating the games they would have with her. They tittered back and forth to each other, talking about what they would do with her. Usagi tried to get away hide away from their stares, but there was no shelter in her cage.

The boys fell silent as a slim figure approached the edge, with thin arms crossed over his small chest. Dark blue eyes, almost black, peered with satisfaction through light chestnut brown hair. Usagi knew whom he was. A boy that didn't live too far from her house. His name was Fiore.

"Do you know why you're stuck down there New Type?" Fiore yelled in his young shrill voice, not yet deepening with puberty. Remaining silent to his accusations, Usagi pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face. One of the boys made a snide comment, receiving laughter all around the hole. Tears pricked the corners of Usagi's eyes, trying hard not to allow them to flow freely. That would only provoke them even more.

"Its because you have forgotten your place. You're scum! No lower than scum!" Fiore shouted at her, spit flying from his furious rant. Never had she seen the usual quiet boy behave this way. Fiore was often a loner, minding his own business. A couple of times she had tried to play with him, but he would always shy away. It wasn't too hard to imagine, with both of his parents being alcoholics. That was until Mamoru started hanging out with him.

"I don't like the way you always hang around Mamoru."

Going rigid, Usagi's shocked face was hidden from her inquisition; not believing that was the reason why she was here. It was true that Mamoru had been her friend since forever, and that the other kids would joke about them being married. It perplexed her that it could be the reason why Fiore hated her so much, because he thought she was stealing Mamoru. Suddenly she didn't feel so scared anymore, after finding why Fiore, who was the appointed leader in this game, hated her.

"Fiore you're wrong!" Usagi wailed out, quickly rising to her feet to stare at him directly. The other boys fell into silence, wondering what Fiore's reaction would be, sensing that the fun would begin soon, like dogs that smelled blood from an injured animal. Fiore stared at Usagi, the low dirty creature that she was. An ugly New Type, who was using her powers to control Mamoru. He hated her so much.

"Mamoru wouldn't want you to do this!" Usagi called out when he didn't respond to her, clenching her fists in her dirty dress. Pleading blue eyes, begging for him to give her mercy. Fiore's cold face watched her with contempt, then broke as he began to laugh. The laughter was not a joyous one; it made Usagi feel nauseous.

"Nice try New Type scum, die!"

A rock came throttling at her, whistling right by her face, nearly hitting her again. The other boys joined in throwing rocks or sticks, chanting "Die Die Die Die" over and over again like a drum beat. A beat that made their blood pulse with excitement, providing the rhythm in which they tortured Usagi. Trying fruitfully to avoid their attacks, and block out the horrible words seeping into her mind. Usagi screamed as a rock hit her on the head, and another striking the back of her leg. Falling solid onto the compacted earth, Usagi drowned under their attacks and chants.

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will shatter the soul.

Usagi hurt all over. There was no sign that they would stop, that they would just leave her alone. Digging her nails into the dirt, as a particularly hard rock landed right in the middle of her back, Usagi threw her head back and screamed, hot tears of pain flying in every direction. Usagi sat there an expression of defeat on her tear stained face, raising her head up to see the clouds. That's where she wanted to be. Where the clouds were. To play with all the pretty angels in her mama's stories. Struggling to her feet, she wiped the blood off her forehead before it fell into her eyes.

Closing the heavy veils of her eyes and allowing the harsh reality around her to be plunged into darkness, a warm feeling washed over her in gentle waves, comforting her in the feeling of a warm embrace. Pure white wings, glowing with the soft essence of innocence spread out from behind her. The boys watched in amazement, not believing the sight unfolding before them. Rising above the chaos below, the wind caught the fresh tears down her face, wiping them away leaving her cheeks cold and damp.

The boys pulled back rocks in mid throw, mouths open, and exchanged looks of astonishment at Usagi's wings. Dark blue eyes narrowed in loathing that such a vile creature would take on the form on an angel. Spitting in her direction, he mumbled something under his breath. Bending down to grab a hold of a rock, Fiore took aim at his target, heaving forward with all the strength he could muster from his black filled heart, only to be knocked off course when someone ran right into him, crashing them both into the ground.

Fiore's eyes snapped open when he realized the position he was in, a mere few inches from the hole. Struggling and kicking under the weight, Fiore growled like a trapped beast. His attacker ignoring Fiore's attempts to set himself free, pushed down harder to disable his movement. The boys turned away from Usagi, grinning at the new scene before them.

Managing to free one of his legs, the young wild boy kicked whoever dared to push him down hard into the stomach. Instantly the weight was released, Fiore grabbed the edge of the hole to heave out struggled breaths.

"Mamo-chan!"

Freezing still Fiore blinked when Usagi's shadow passed over quickly, to a few feet behind him. With downcast eyes he glanced under his shoulder, witnessing a moment he had tried to prevent. Mamoru with wincing royal blue eyes in order to see better stared up at Usagi's small figure hovering over him. Putting on a tough smile, the young boy gave her a reassuring wave.

"Don't worry Usako, I'm okay" wiping the ebony dark bangs from his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled up by Usagi. Tears were once again making their course down her cheeks, crying pitifully at her friend's condition. Snowy wings wrapped themselves around her, while Mamoru looked down at her with an awkward expression. Hands clenched at his sides, not knowing where they should go to provide comfort.

Finally Fiore realized he was all alone. The boys had wandered off somewhere else, knowing that their fun for today had come to an end. Leaving Fiore to deal with his blinding misery. Forced to watch helplessly on the sidelines. It was so unfair. Why was that filthy New Type the lucky one?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Fine mess those Onnas got themselves into."

Both Quatre and Trowa ignored their angry fellow teammate, for it was just pointless to try and tell him that it wasn't the girl's fault. That they should have been watching over them, instead of sitting around feeling sorry for themselves. That it wasn't the girls who had separated all them.

"This has to be a trap" Trowa commented when they all stopped in the middle of the deserted alleyway, waiting to meet up with their enemy. Wufei rolled his eyes, scowling at Trowa wondering why the obvious needed to be stated. Quatre shot them both hard looks on his weary face, shutting the two of them up quickly, before a real argument could begin. The night already was going to be a long one, and if it was possible Quatre would have liked to do it without fighting.

Returning to silence, they kept to themselves not wanting to unleash Quatre's rare but vicious temper. The young blonde was often serene and docile, hardly ever showing an angry or passionate feeling. Yet there were times when he was pushed beyond the edge, that Quatre became snappish and cold to the others. Only when Minako came bouncing along did he revert back to collected Quatre once again. So who was the true Quatre? Did he in reality posses an enraged personality, only released at certain times? Haruka often spoke of when Quatre was little, expressing that as a child he was 'so melancholy and awkward to the point of pity.' All that Wufei knew from the long years he had known Winner, and the few months of brief interactions and rumors that Trowa went through. That stepping on Quatre's toes could result to dire consequences, namely their deaths.

Quatre had come to both of them, offering no apologies from waking them from restless dreams. They were told to wait for their enemies' arrival, in the heart of the downtown. Though the area was known for its gang violence, and harsh conditions, it was reasonably quiet. The dawn was barely beginning to peak over the sagging, dark houses, inviting the new day over a wasted community. Quatre didn't feel comfortable in their present condition, he had issues with abandoned alleyways. For as far as he could remember nothing really good came form venturing into human invested cesspools . Quatre recalled that in such a place, was where his New Type powers emerged. After seeing a poor girl being raped, and feeling powerless to stop it. That could be the reason why he hated places like these. Such pain and suffering, that would never be washed away, not even his abilities could make a difference. Kind of similar to the situation he was in, with Minako and others being held hostage.

"So good for all three of you to come."

Without hesitation Wufei immediately transformed into his dragon shape. His blacks eyes completely disappearing when they turned a pure yellow. Face became contorted in pain, while he screamed at the snapping of old bones to be replaced by new and stronger ones. Quatre remained stoned face, searching the empty alleyways for human brain activity. Wondering why he couldn't sense their presence before. Trowa didn't even blink, showing no indication with his physical movements that he heard the low voice. But his olive green eyes sharpened, peering into the gloom for his opponent.

"I wouldn't get so worked up if I were you, we have been ordered not to kill you."

Wufei, his transformation now complete, slithered silently. Red scales softly glowing in the newly coming light. Acting the part of the shield, protecting the other two from whatever may come their way. The second and softer voice, that could be easily mistaken as a woman's, spoke in a soothing manner. Even with such a musical voice floating in the air, neither of three relaxed their positions. To underestimate your enemy was the gravest mistake to be made.

"And who is the one giving you these orders" Quatre called out, voice vibrating off the high empty walls. After waiting five minutes for a response, and receiving nothing, Quatre took a slow step forward. This was the moment of silence before the destruction began, the calm before the storm, expecting explosions, or a fierce offensive attack. It surprised the blonde greatly when flower petals began to rain down.

"We are here to test your powers."

Footsteps coming from the far end of the alley, the soft voice now became louder.

"Those girls proved to be a disappointment. I hope that you will be more fun to play with."

The flowers were coming down so heavy that it was hard to see the owner of the voice. The thick scent seemed to invade every crevice around them. Quatre attempted to clear his mind, but all that he could think of was the sweet aroma. The memorizing way the petals fell, made Quatre's eyes hurt. Feeling the effects of sleep start to seep into his mind, his surroundings became blurred, making it hard to make out the figure in front of him.

"Once we're done here, you will be taken to Dr.J, where certain adjustments will have to be made."

"No..." was all that Quatre could breath out, even though he didn't know who Dr.J was or what was happening to him. All that existed to Quatre was the impending need to fall asleep, to forget everything that had been happening lately. Quatre allowed himself to be captured, the sweet sounds of waves even echoed in his mind.

The gentle roar of waves, hitting the rocks against the shore line.

Only the waves weren't sounding comforting anymore, they began to thunder in Quatre's ears. Deafening to the point it sounded the same as a thousand horses galloping all at once, coming closer and closer. Through weak eyes Quatre witnessed a spectacle that was even too weird for him.

A great wall of water, making its way directly to them.

Unable to move from either the spell or from complete shock, Quatre along with the others was engulfed in the massive wave. Limbs finally moving with a vibrant animation, Quatre frantically waved around in order to swim his way to air. Yet his lungs weren't burning from lack of oxygen, nor were floods of water filling his nose. Nor did he feel the overwhelming cold sensation that one feels when plunged unwittingly into water.

The waves passed on by like some unreal interloper, yet it washed away all of the flower petals. Quatre now awake to the world, could clearly see a young man with deep blonde hair, and livid green eyes glaring at a figure behind him. Turning slowly he saw Trowa watching with no expression on his face, not at all marred from any current events.

"Such amateur illusionary skills are to be laughed at" Trowa whispered through tight lips, eyes flashing with the brief emotion of disgust. "To think that your powers are enough to stop us is unconceivable" he continued eyes roving towards a dumfounded Quatre, and a curious dragon form Wufei, tail snapping in response.

Quatre cracked a cynical smile, nodding his head towards the newest Guardian member. Wufei tossed his golden mane in a reluctant thank you or agreement. Either would be out of character for the angry young man, who hated to appear weak or wrong. Zoicite on the other hand was not impressed at all, while he stood watching.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise" he literally spat out, drawing attention back to his retched state. Clenching his fists in consumed fury, the pretty boy did not look attractive when murder glinted in those finely shaped eyes. "I guess you have more talent then we first thought," jutting his chin out, pitifully attempting to grab a hold of what pride he had left.

Quatre couldn't believe that moments ago this man had them all under his control, well with the exception of Trowa that is. Straightening himself up, Quatre closed his eyes concentrating on the tough man before him. Diving in to his blood tainted mind, searing with powerful emotion of a revenge to make his defeat disappear, Quatre Sifted through the newly arrived emotions, to find what had happened to the girls. A mind filled with passionate thoughts, was easier to penetrate for all guards were let down.

Wufei, Trowa, the girls are unconscious on top of one of these buildings.

Grateful that neither turned their head towards them to give the angered Zoicite any idea that Quatre was communicating between them. Now was the time to turn the tables and show Zoicite what happens to those who mess with the Guardians.

There's another one watching from above, both acting as guard to the girls and backup for Zoicite. The two of you take care of him, I'll deal with Zoicite.

Immediately Wufei's dragon form shot up into the air, moving with both grace and power. Trowa disappeared in a breath of a moment, with such speed that Quatre couldn't tell where he went. Zoicite watched Wufei disappear with apathy, then brought his gaze back down to Quatre.

"I wanted to get the tall one, but I guess I'll deal with you first," spoken with a breathy bored voice, Quatre was amazed at how someone who was cut off at the knees, could act high and mighty. Smiling sweetly at his new opponent, his sapphire eyes gleamed with anticipation.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Mamo-chan would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Pausing in mid-stride Mamoru threw her a boyish smile, dark blue eyes starring at her with adoration. His looks, his attitude, the way he smiled would take some getting use to. After spending so much time with Heero, Usagi found it odd to be around a man so free with his emotions. The only one who came close was Duo, but Makoto often expressed that his loose mouth and good nature was often used as a mask. Mamoru defiantly had no skeletons in his closet, though he had baggage from a rough childhood. In which he never showed any indication that it affected him. All she knew was at age twelve he lost both his parents in a fatal car crash. Mamoru miraculously survived, and was raised by his maternal grandmother, becoming one of the most respected youth in the community, a diamond among the rough.

Top athlete, top student, class president, always had time for community service, was more pristine then a cup of fresh, clean water. No one hated him, no one could find any faults, and even those who could never reach his level of accomplishments loved him. But, there was one thing about him no one got, that not even Usagi got. His insistence on hanging around a low life New Type, that could never compare to him.

Usagi didn't know why Mamoru was so infatuated with her, not to sound cocky or anything. It wasn't that she detested the attention. Every girl dreams of being treated like a princess. Usagi just wasn't princess material, when you compared her to the other girls throwing themselves (often naked) at Mamoru's feet. Sure she was certainly beautiful, possessing a smile that could turn the coldest winter into spring. Sadly in the world of today, a cute face along with an easy smile got you nowhere.

She was a New Type. Plain and simple. No need to try and hide the facts, no amount of good character traits would ever take that large detail away. New Types should remain with other New Types and not mingle with their defective genes around normal people. Especially not with the exceptional normal, who deserved better.

"Whatever happened to that friend of yours?"

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow, an easy smile still on his face. "Well perhaps you could be a bit more specific, such as their gender?"

Flushing with embarrassment Usagi laughed softly while scratching the back of her head, "um...Fioner...Forest?"

"What kind of name is Fioner?" Mamoru mused quietly to himself, rubbing his chin in contemplation. In anger, Usagi punched him in the arm, only to receive more laughter then cries for mercy.

Calming down Mamoru regarded her with a gentle expression, "Are you by any chance talking about Fiore?" Nodding in quick agreement, she waited patiently for him to respond to her inquiry. Stopping in the middle of the street, staring deeply into her eyes with a passive expression. The sudden mood changed threw Usagi off balance, as those royal blue eyes dug deep into her own eyes.

"Mamoru?"

"Yes Mamoru tell us what happened to your dear friend."

Snapping her head up in shock, Usagi was greeted with the unusual image of a blonde haired man perched on top of a telephone pole. The distance between them made it hard to make him out, but Usagi could change that easily. Turning to a confused Mamoru with a stern face, Usagi got her game face on.

"You need to go run and hide!"

Taking a step back in surprise, Mamoru gazed at her as if she was crazy. Starring back up at the intruder, then back at her with disgust. Not disgust at her, but appalled at the idea that she would think he would leave her to fight. Mamoru was a perfect knight through and through, sadly it wouldn't prevent him from staying alive.

"I will not leave you to fight by yourself."

Reaching out, he grabbed her upper arm with a firm grasp, silent blue eyes strengthening in resolution and concern. It was terribly sweet, not to mention one of the most romantic gestures anyone had ever done for her. Mamoru was a nice guy, a nice guy who was either going to be killed by her or the intruder if he didn't get going. Placing her small hand over his, smiling serenely while carefully pushing him off.

"Go" was all she whispered, white wings spread apart glowing with the inner light of milk crystals. Taking to the sky, she flew into battle to meet her enemy head on. The young blonde was casually watching the scene below with no urgency to break it up. Making Usagi conclude two hypotheses, first that this strange fellow could take care of himself, or two he was a cocky but weak fighter. Why was it that the first one always had to be the more realistic?

Reaching eye level, Usagi observed he had a thin face, with a slim nose that curved down like a hawk. A tainted smile touched his lips, a malice evident in his razor sharp blue eyes. Golden dawn hair was highlighted by the pale moonlight above, creating an almost halo surrounding his crown. To top the pure image off, the man was wearing a long white trench coat that almost glowed with a heavenly light from the moon. Despite his angelic appearance in that respect, Usagi could tell right off that he was a cold killer.

"I was wondering if I had selected the right target, took awhile for those wings of yours to come out" he stated softly, lowered eyes moved down to Mamoru who still remained at the bottom. Flicking imaginary dirt of his white dress pants, the young man was totally at ease with his situation. His casual domineer accompanied with promise of pain in those eyes, put Usagi on unease.

Watching him Usagi was close enough to attack, but far enough to quickly avoid anything he would throw at her. Right now he acted perfectly normal, that he didn't at all stand out. To be frank, Usagi wasn't sure if he really cared that she was right in front of him. All of his attention was focused on Mamoru.

"What do you want?"

Blinking his jaded eyes in surprise, tilting his head to the side as if not fully understanding what she asked. "What do I want?" he returned back, mulling over the question up to the bright moon above. "There are a lot of things I want, most of them I will never get. Perhaps that what makes life interesting. To see what you will do to obtain the forbidden fruit."

The more minutes that passed by, the more Usagi questioned if this guy was a threat. Still the same she flexed her muscles, when he all of a sudden stood up. For the first time he gave her a timid but honest smile, not appearing to be the twisted man moments ago.

"Most of all I want my death" he whispered to the night's wind, a dark secret that resided in the core of his soul for many years. Only to be uttered in that instant, in that moment, a prayer to be answered to whomever resided in the heavens. Strands of hair fell into his eyes, a sad smile invoked compassion in Usagi's soul. "Let us see if I get it" he breathed out, arching his back and throwing himself off the telephone pole.

No real thoughts crossed her mind, watching the surreal action unfold before her. Without thinking Usagi shot after his falling form, hands outstretched to grab him. Through the whistling wind that blew harshly passed her ears, Usagi vaguely heard Mamoru yelling. But that didn't matter right now. What did was saving this man from his death wish. Finally she was able to grab his hand, and in an instant white wings shot from his back.

"Oh my God..."

Gripping her hand tightly the newly born angel swung Usagi straight into the telephone poll. Hot pains pulsed its way through her body, making every inch of her body throb with agony. Once again Mamoru's voice carried off somewhere in the distance, as though he was calling from the other side of her dreams. Screaming for her to wake up, to wake up, wake up. Usagi was finding it hard to stay awake, dark blotches of pain slowly clouding her vision. Body going limp with exhaustion, falling down to the ground, and becoming literally a fallen angel. She stared up at shocked blue eyes.

Shocked? Why were they shocked? Was her reaction to his brutal attacks a surprise to him?

Before she could ponder further on his expression, Usagi felt strong arms encase her in their warmth. Feeling a vaguely known dark power surround her, yet she wasn't afraid, on the contrary she felt safe. Through a misty vision, she gazed up at concerned dark violet eyes, that smiled once she made eye contact with him. Gently feeling them touch the ground underneath them, Usagi tried to get her swirling head to focus.

"Usagi my love."

Through her absolute indescribable experience, that happened with such speed that Usagi felt slip through her hands. Feeling a wave of emotions propelled by the last few days, that filled her with confusion, doubt, and pity. Usagi couldn't help but smile.

"Duo my one and only."

Soft laughter was a kind sound to her ears. Duo gave her an extra squeeze, carefully shifting her weight allowing his right arm to support her legs, and the left to holding her torso. "You really need to learn how to fly love" Duo teased, making Usagi groan from both the pain and Duo's bad jokes, that always seemed to come up at the worst times. Feeling that she wasn't stuck in a washing machine anymore, Usagi could finally see the world around her.

A young girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes that were extremely recognizable stared with confusion. The girl just watched helplessly at her and Duo. Almost to the point of annoyance at the scene. Another girl with long curly brown hair, wearing clothes Usagi was certain were illegal, merely smiled good naturedly at the two, then winked when Usagi made eye contact with her. Mamoru had the most interesting expression, caught between relief for her savior, and the urge to punch him.

"Hey you" Duo called out, when he was certain that Usagi had not been fatally injured. Directing his attention towards Mamoru, who did not looked pleased at being addressed in such a manner.

"I have a name you know" he pointed out in a polite voice, but Usagi could detect the undertone of loathing underneath that cheerful appearance. Mamoru always seemed to act this way, when he found people dealing with Usagi in a fashion he didn't agree with. Duo on the other hand showed no signs in hearing the hostile intentions in Mamoru's comment. Only stared at him with a withering expression.

"I don't care if your name is bloody king of England."

"That would be a weird name" Hotaru spoke up from the background, making Duo turn around and glare at the young teenage girl, making Usagi's feel light with the sudden movement. Shrugging her slight shoulders Hotaru smiled, "Just saying your parents would probably have to hate you, if your name was 'king of England.'"

Usagi tried to hold back the laughter, forgetting she had just got slammed into a telephone poll. The scantily clad girl rolled her eyes, giving Hotaru a playful shove, at the younger girl's inappropriate wit. To make it worse Mamoru seemed to enjoy the idea of Duo being made a fool of, after he stole his chance at being the hero.

"Annnyyyway..." Duo sounded off shaking his head, and mumbling lowly about teenagers these days. "You take her while I deal with Lucifer over there" Duo ordered, walking swiftly over to Mamoru and softly depositing Usagi in his arms.

"One problem with that Duo" Hotaru interjected, lifting up her finger to emphasize her point. Duo sighed loudly, rubbing his temples slowly playing out the action with drama queen flair.

"And may I ask what the problem is, besides your hobby to annoy people."

A small smile played on her pale lips, "Your angel isn't here anymore."

All at once everyone turned his or her attention to where the sadistic angel was once suspended in the air. Only to find the space currently vacant, with not so much as a feather to show where he had flown off to. O'Hara laughed harshly at their stupidity, while Hotaru desperately tried to hold back the smug smirk surfacing. Usagi eyes frantically searched around the area, trying to wriggle her way out of Mamoru's iron grip.

"Well that just makes things a bit more interesting" reaching back to rub the lower part of his neck, his shoulder slumped for a quick second. Then Duo that they all knew disappeared, everyone except for Usagi stared at confusion, at the dark aura that now held the once chipper man.

"Hotaru, O'Hara the two of you stay with them" the voice sounded the same, with the exception of the now almost impassive tone. Hotaru could only nod dumbly, knowing instantaneously that messing with this version of Duo would be a mistake. Was this what caused the rift between Duo and her parents, the other side to him? Without turning to make sure they received his message, Duo quickly took to the empty streets alone.

Watching after his retreating form, black trench coat whipping behind him, Hotaru nearly jumped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. With tense muscles, she glanced up through ebony locks, at O'Hara's open and confident face. "You stay here with the lovebirds okay?" Patting Hotaru encouragingly on the shoulder, before transforming into a black cat of the night. Slipping amongst the shadows, camouflaging perfectly to the nocturnal environment.

Drawing her wits quickly about her, reeling back from the cold betrayal of being left behind, Hotaru could not understand how they ever could think that she was too weak to help them. True her powers weren't that strong, but she didn't join up with the Guardians for nothing. With newfound confidence that was alien to her character, she turned to a horrified Mamoru and an anxious Usagi.

"You two...well you know" Hotaru finished with a blushing face, not forgetting to bow with respect before chasing after Duo and O'Hara. With wearied eyes Usagi watched the young girl, her enthusiasm and faith that she could make a difference was identifiable to her. A long time ago there used to be such spirit in her eyes. Heero would probably still think she was the fresh girl, who had no clue about battles.

A quick pain passed over her heart, thinking of Heero now a days was becoming harder then she expected. At times such as these, Heero was the best. Unknowingly, the passive young man gave reassurance to others. Never in his career did Heero run from a fight, especially when innocent lives were on the line. Usagi was going to try and match that record.

"Mamoru you..." Usagi started, her toes almost reaching the solid ground, nearly slipping through Mamoru's grasp. Then she swiftly shut her mouth, when she noticed the stern glare she was now being subjected to.

"Don't even think about it, you're not leaving without...hey!"

Usagi didn't hear Mamoru's attempt, due to her spreading her wings to take flight. Her wrist stung a little from when he tried to make one last move to restrain her from fighting, but she was already soaring over the dark treetops, searching with careful blue eyes for her companions. Praying that for once Mamoru would take the hint and stay behind, since he was beginning to have the nasty habit of complicating matters in her life.

It was going to be a long night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pausing in the empty street Duo waiting with deadly patience for any sounds of Usagi's attacker. Anticipating the moment when he could tear that bastard with his bare hands, for daring to try and hurt one of his friends. Flinching slightly when he heard the soft sound of padded feet hitting the ground, Duo didn't turn to face the cat version of O'Hara. The lithe black cat stopped abruptly by his feet, relaxing its body but remaining alert.

"Come on you bastard..." Duo mumbled lowly, eyes turning into twin black stars radiating off with anger. Hands clenching and unclenching, the potent drug of vengeance coursed through his veins altering his mind. At this moment, all that mattered was finding his prey, allowing his animal needs to be satisfied. They say what separates man from animal is kindness, but right now Duo felt no twinge of kindness towards anyone.

Upon hearing O'Hara's throaty hiss, Duo's head snapped up to the rooftop of a nearby store. The flash of a white trench coat hem instantly caught his attention, bringing a feral smile to his lips. "The hunt is on" Duo whispered to O'Hara, before sprinting at top speed, becoming a black blur. Bounding up the rusty metal stairs that led to the store's roof, not even thinking that by the groan of the stairs, they could possibly be made in early nineteen hundreds. Once again when he reached the top, there was no sight of the angel of the dark side. Just the emptiness of the night.

Duo wondered whether or not there was any point in contining to chase him down. They had found O'Hara, starting to gather a basic understanding of what was coming and its potential to destroy them. Heero would probably throw in the towel, commenting that going blindly into battle would never solve anything. The days to come would be filled with battles. There was no point in filling the present with pointless ones. Rolling his shoulder in frustration, Duo turned to see if his companion had managed to keep up with him. In the shadows two gold orbs shined, watching him with a steady expression.

Smiling with weariness Duo watched her slowly come towards him, back hairs upright displaying her anxiety. She was only a few feet away, so close to the point to where Duo could have helped her. Instead he stood there helplessly, when the blonde devil swooped down and snatched her up. A terrible cat scream filled the air, coupling with a cold laughter that rivaled the night air in bitterness. Moving forward, Duo witnessed the white clad figure quickly back down to the ground and seeing a none to happy face. Duo knew what was plaguing the enemy. After all, he did have the ability to steal others powers. It was evident on how he transformed into angel wings when Usagi touched him, and the fact he knew that Usagi like him, had a unique power. No one else had angel wings but her, at the present time in history. Now instead of grabbing her long enough to steal her powers, then tossing her to the way side. O'Hara sunk in her small white teeth, with her long sharp claws into his exposed skin on his arm.

Grabbing the skin of the cat and desperately trying to rip the black creature off from his weakening body. Blue eyes turning into a hard golden, entirely consuming the eye with no pupil. Muscles clenching tightly together, exposing the tiny web work of thin blue veins. Throwing his head back in agony, sweat flying everywhere with his exaggerated movements. The man let out a loud roar, before finally been able to throw the cat off.

Hunching over with his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, the man coughed up blood that splattered on the concrete roof. Wiping it away with the back of his hand, steel blue eyes though were no longer there. Instead golden eyes regarded O'Hara's limp cat form, his breathing slow and irregular. Once again letting out a roar, only this time it was filled with anger instead of fear.

"You stupid wench! What have you done!"

Duo watched the man stagger to his feet, moving slightly to the left side before gaining balance. Bringing up his shaking hands in front of him, unable to control his know weakened body. "What have you done. What have you done. What have you done" chanting in a deadly voice, each time filling each word with dripping abhorrence. "You made me take on your powers, you took away my gift" now wailing pitifully, face contorting to a child having a large temper tantrum.

Duo clued into what happened. Remembering a related situation a few years back, when he and Makoto were asked to track down someone with the same powers as the Usagi's attacker and who hunted down powerful New Types taking on their powers, and often rendering the victims dead. One particularly mousy New Type, who had a weak personality filled with conniving traits, wanted to become Duo, to have the dark spirit reside in his soul. If Makoto hadn't saved him in time, breaking apart the deathly embrace the renegade New Type caught him in, Setsuna warned that Duo's powers would have been taken, for good. Warning him that next time it happened, to get away from that kind of New Type as soon as possible.

"But why? Does it really matter how long they hold on for, I mean they only need an instant to get my powers."

"Duo you forget that your powers are not the Shinigami spirit that fuels your abilities. Your power is to take on spirits of both New Types and humans, essentially if you weren't unlucky enough to get the spirit of a powerful dead New Type. You could have touched any New Type or human and take their soul, rendering them dead."

"That still doesn't answer why it would have been such a big deal if they hold on longer."

"The longer they hold on, the longer they can use your power. If they do it long enough, they completely take on that power. Not only that, but taking away the ability of their host. Just like you and Shinigami, if you were older and more knowledgably you could have probably pushed him out. But he's been inside for so long, he will never leave you now."

O'Hara wouldn't be able to transform back into a human. Whether or not she knew the circumstances of holding on, it made no difference. Her ability to change from cat to human and human to cat was taken from her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The night had turned suddenly much colder, arising the want for a warmer jacket and a cup of hot chocolate. Perhaps it was the weird circumstances she had just been pushed into, or Heero's cold glare that seemed more frigid then usual. Either way Rei just couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that made her insides turn to ice. Since she was young, Rei had the ability to be connected to worlds and possibilities beyond their own. Meiran use to call her Fortune Cookie, since she had the innate ability to foresee the future. Though only futures she allowed herself to see and accept, the ones that brought on too much pain were blocked from her vision.

Some things both humans and New Types were never meant to know, or could even begin to understand. Perhaps that was the thread that tied them together.

Tucking a stray strand of midnight black hair, Rei peered up at the outside of the hospital. Her grandfather had been in there twenty minutes now, explaining his need to use the washroom. Despite his serious tone he had used on her earlier, speaking on cryptic topics, Rei wouldn't be surprised if he was hitting on some nurses. That man could never resist the female charm or the size of his own ego. Still, even he wouldn't be wasting too much time, if he believed that there was work to be done.

Scowling at the white untouched building, Rei turned her attention back to the now full bloom moon. The clouds had drifted away, leaving the glowing pearl to shine white light. Smiling Rei remembered stories her grandfather once told her of a princess who lived on the moon, in constant mourning over her lost lover. Moving with the moon across the dark sky, with her cloak of diamonds and fine silver silk. Searching for him, calling out his name, but never receiving a response. For he was dead, killed in a war she was unable to stop, only leaving a promise that one day he would return.

Usagi would have liked that story, Rei thought silently to herself, the girl was ever the hopeless romantic.

The soft music of 'O Fortuna' greeted Rei's ears, floating into the night air from her pocket. Fearing that Wufei was calling to see why she wasn't home, instantly feeling bad that she hadn't called to tell him where she went. Since Meiran's accident whenever Rei mentioned her sister, Wufei would become sad. And she hated seeing him sad.

"Hello, this is Rei's phone."

"Hello Rei, and I believe Heero is with you as well?"

Confused eyes flickered to Heero's expecting face, wondering why Setsuna of all people was calling her. Then it hit her. Either she was needed for a mission, or a Guardian was hurt in action. Both would conflict with her at this moment, especially if her grandfather was no where to be seen.

"Yes he his" she stated simply, waiting patiently for the leader of the Guardians to continue.

"Ah, I thought as much, its surprising when things actually go as planned" Rei's mouth became a hard line, eyes darkened with frustration. Why was everyone talking in such enigmatic ways all of a sudden, she had no clue why playing with people's heads was becoming fashionable lately. All she knew was that it was annoying her, the next time someone gave her a foggy response, the person would pay.

"What do you want?" Rei sighed wearily in the phone, too tired to beat around the bush, or do much of anything. Eyes moved quickly to see that Heero had moved a few feet closer, cobalt eyes watching her every move. Turning her attention away from his stone face, but unable to shrug of the uneasiness of his glare. Does Heero ever appear to be remotely happy?

"Go to Okano train station and wait for the others to get there" the reply came calmly back, Setsuna's steadiness made Rei feel more on the edge. As though she had become the crazy one, seeing and feeling things no one else could. Surly Setsuna who gave the impression that nothing went past her without her knowledge. Felt the slight change in the moaning wind, the constant shiver traveling up her spine. Maybe she truly had lost her nerves, which made Rei even more off balance.

"I can't right now, I need to talk with my grandfather."

"Your grandfather," the soothing voice spoke, but did nothing to smooth down Rei's ruffled feathers, "is now gone, the two of you must part roads."

"What?"

"Rei I would never be able to fully give the explanation the justice it deserves over the phone" her voice had a hint of weariness in the usual strong tone, "but I can assure you that your grandfather has left, he called me no more then twenty minutes ago. Can you hear me Rei?"

No she couldn't, in that solitary moment when the entire world transformed to a cold and distant place. The only sound she could hear, was the lonely wind cries, that resonance the desperate calls of a princess in search for her love.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The cliche goes 'simple minds, love simple pleasures.' Dr.J was pleased that most cliches turn out to be wrong, for he in reality was a very simple man. Unlike Trieze who needed to surround himself with beauty, Dr.J wanted no such stimuli. Sitting encased with wall to wall steel, with nothing on them, and no outside noise. This was his time to eat his dinner quietly, allowing the penetrating calmness to dull his senses for a bit. Stabbing the half-cooked meat with his steel fork, gushes of hot blood poured out as if the animal was still alive. Dr.J stared at the diluted blood, noticing how it wasn't the usual passionate scarlet. Death had a way about making things ugly.

"Enjoying your self?"

Without lifting his head, green glass balls masquerading as eyes turned at an impossible angle. Recognizing the shriveled intruder, watching him with a good-natured smile. Dr.J snorted when he realized that the man was wearing a Shinto priest outfit, the wide pale blue pants, and overlarge white shirt.

"Still believe in your God Satoshi?"

"Kami along with my ancestors have protected me through the years."

Overwhelmed with humor, Dr.J threw his head back with laughter, the long silver mane shivered with his movement. Snapping back to position he sighed softly, old lips turning up to reveal yellow teeth. "You don't have ancestors Satoshi" Dr.J wheezed out, returning to his meat, and cutting with a new vigor. With his smile, Satoshi wondered what havoc this man would reap upon the Earth, and if Rei and Wufei could withstand him.

"If I recall, and you are free to correct me whenever you want, but my father created you."

His knife that at dinner replaced his clawed hand, screeched across the pure white plate, that now had small rivers of blood making their way through its smooth surface. Carefully Dr.J raised the piece of meat up to his face, and gently swallowed it whole. Eyes at all times trained on the old man, whose smile was becoming more and more annoying. The taste of nearly raw meat did little to his mood, Satoshi always had this affect on him.

"Yes" he said softly, a withered brown head bowed for a moment in silence, retreating to the dark corners of his mind. Gazing at him intently while eating his dinner, curious to see Satoshi portray an emotion that was weak. "But I don't belong to your father, just like the perfect New Types don't belong to you" Satoshi stated, old black eyes filled with the fury of old pains surfacing again. Wrapping his lips around another piece of meat, the scientist chewed thoughtfully.

"I would ask you to sit down but" spreading his arms apart, showing off the completely empty room save a cold steel table and chair, which he currently occupied. The humorous smile returned, but the deep welling anger remained in those ancient black eyes. Starring at him in such a way, made Dr.J feel nostalgic. It had been years since Satoshi gazed at him with disgust.

Nodding towards him Satoshi shifted his feet for a moment, "You never needed much, and you would have made an excellent priest."

"Ah," Dr.J smiled finally enjoying the warm blood gushing in his mouth, chewing with more enjoyment then before, "except for the fact God doesn't exist."

A flash of displeasure settled on Satoshi's face, that was quickly gone, and an uneasy smile took its place. Sometimes cliches had the nasty habit of ringing true, at this particularly instant "like father, like son' could not have been more real. Dr.J's father was probably bored from ruling hell by now, for he was the devil upon Earth. There were times when he felt sorry for the man before him, but those feelings quickly vanished.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I' am God."

Cold laughter echoed off the steel box, making them hum with the sudden loud sound. While still bent over with the eruptions of giggles, he swirled the last piece of meat in the mess of blood on the white plate. Nearly choking the meat out of his thin mouth, unable to regain control of himself.

"My, oh my, been a long time since I have laughed so hard. Come good man, join me for a bit of supper."

Walking uneasily to the contained wild man before him, pale pink roses now blossoming in his deathly pale cheeks. It was strange, but Dr.J almost appeared to be human, with human thoughts and emotions. Not the cold calculating scientist, who cared nothing for human life, except for one. His precious creation, the New Type girl that Trieze forbid Dr.J to see. Satoshi knew of her very well, in fact his granddaughter Rei worked with her.

"What are you having?"

"Well you see long story behind that. Trieze wants me to create this huge New Type army" placing the fork back down on the plate, but he continued to twirl the blood stained butter knife in his nimble fingers. "I was taking the brain out of my first creation, the beautiful model Reika." Satoshi nodded in acknowledgement, having seen the girl many times on magazine covers and commercials over the years. Trying hard to hold back horror in his eyes, at hearing him treating her with such disrespect.

"Well the whole thing went wrong, and now there's no way the brain can go back into the body" Dr.J frowned in anger, at recalling his fumble, grasping tightly onto the fork unleashing his anger physically. "I hate making mistakes, and father always says 'eat your mistakes, its the only way to accept them.'"

Throwing his body back in surprise, black eyes shifted to the now empty plate, then to the crude knife that cut her cooked flesh. "Perhaps he didn't mean it so literally" he mused tapping the steel knife against his chin, secretly squirming with happiness at Satoshi's repulsion.

Dr.J smiled shifting his body, sliding easily out of his chair. Satoshi clearly disturbed at how the events were rolling out in front of him, took a few steps away from the deranged man. "Why are you here Satoshi? You can't kill me, my father is already dead, and there is nothing you can do to change the future. " For a moment Dr.J regarded Satoshi with absolute seriousness, that he was truly confused by the older man's intentions. Satoshi had to say it made him feel somewhat powerful, that even Dr. J didn't have his thumb on everything.

"No it is not me who will change the future, I don't have that power."

Nodding slowly in the grave acceptance given to him, folding his arms behind his back like a bird tucking in its wings, Dr.J remained silent. Then without his eyes leaving the man who destroyed his suppertime, Dr.J unscrewed the knife off. Placing it back into the pocket of his white lab coat, and then retrieving his clawed hand, to return the hand to its rightful place. The metal claw hand opening and shutting, again and again, the little gears inside making a soft purring noise.

"Well just as long as you know, then I guess your own death won't be a surprise."

Opening and shutting.

Closing his eyes, Satoshi contemplated on how this wasn't the way he imaged his life would end. The dream that he had in the back of his mind, one he kept from everyone, a secret to encourage him through life, was to die in late spring when the cherry blossoms where in full bloom, appearing to be soft pink clouds upon the earth. Their bursting sweet fragrance would be heavy in the air, making anyone want to drift away in its pure aroma. The sun would just be setting, oddly shaped dark shadows would cast themselves across his room. There the faces of the ones he loved would surround them, all remaining strong, as their class dictated.

Though knowing Sakura his one and only child, she would not allow rules to keep her from expressing her emotions. Never in her life did such things hold her back, not when she set her foot down on marrying Kei Hino, even when warned on what a cruel politician he was. Yet she would probably be smiling, a mixture of extreme happiness and sadness, leaning over him smelling distinctly of the flowers she was named after.

Close by Rei with her ever-fiery eyes would be silent, most likely applying another cold cloth to his head, despite the fact he was minutes from dying. Rei always cared about people she wouldn't admit it, but she did. Later he knew that she would go off somewhere and cry alone, to prevent from bothering anyone around her.

Meiran, the feisty young woman he had grown to love, with the sharpest eyes that always gleamed with excitement at the idea that every moment she lived would draw her closer to challenges she would have to face. His oldest granddaughter reminded him of himself, in the days when he had escaped Dr. J and his father. She was a fire that could never be put out.

Then in the background using the shadows to his advantage, appearing to take no part in the mourning, but ever the same involved. When he died Wufei would take his place, and he wasn't referring to a position in the clan. The young man would have to protect his girls, to make sure that happiness filled their lives. Though he never would verbally ask him of that, the brief gaze they shared would speak in volumes.

That was how he wanted to die.

Opening and shutting.

Not only was his death disappointing, but the life that preceded it was as well. Sakura had been dead for so many years, there were times he forgotten the sound of her voice. All of her strength combined could not keep Meiran from laying asleep in a hospital bed, most likely to never wake up from. Off in the dark night in which he left her, Satoshi knew that Rei was in no better condition. Constantly blaming herself for consequences beyond her control, allowing herself to drown in self-misery. Wufei didn't stand a chance to make any of them happy.

Opening and shutting.

"Any last requests?"

The question was put forth with no real empathy, or even curiosity, just plainly asking a mandatory question. Reminding him of that one rare time he went to a drive through restaurant, and they asked if he wanted fries with his meal. The sound of the gear grew louder as they encased themselves around his neck, the old steel sending the gray hairs on his arm to stand up.

"I wish...I wished that I could have some sakuras."

The claw tightened itself a bit more around his neck, not enough to cut off the air supply. Satoshi regarded Dr.J's dead green eyes, with what he hoped were eyes filled with resolve and conviction.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the reason why you came here, you must have known what would happen."

Though his memory was sometimes fuzzy, and filled with holes that often made him forget important matters. A chance meeting he had with a young man stood out. The year Meiran, Wufei and Rei had run off to join the Guardians. About four years now, if his memory served him correctly. The young man was exceptionally beautiful, with molten golden eyes of old age, almost shimmering white silvery hair. With a strong voice, the man had told him the two choices put before about the events that would lead to his death.

"Because Helios told me if you didn't kill me like this, you have done so in front of Rei."

In a small moment of silence Dr. J thought over what he had just heard, wondering why Helios was such a familiar name.

"Would it have been less painless if I killed you in front of your granddaughter? Would I still have raped your body of your mind and DNA to further my cause?"

Opening and shutting.

"No" Satoshi whispered eyes turning to the heavens, only to meet an empty white roof. Applying the pressure slowly to the neck, feeling the tiny bones begin to break under the strange hold. Satoshi struggled for a bit, drowning in his own blood, weak arms half-heartedly flailing about.

Throwing the body to the floor, in a sudden burst of emotion, he watched as Satoshi recoiled against the floor, jerking in the final movements, before death's gentle caress would take Satoshi out of this world. But that would not be for another five minutes, maybe longer if Dr.J got in the mood to extend his torture. Right now though he was feeling empty, and the stupid lies he just heard were the cause of it.

Love was starting to become the means in which his ideals would be met, those who were filled with love were such idiots.

****

**Amy-Star: **OH MY GUNDAM! This chapter is longer then my usually length, so be happy! This may never happen again for a very long time!

Anyways this week's profile is on everyone's favorite chauvinistic male! Wufei!

**Name: **Wufei Chang

**Name Meaning: **First: Five Last: Unkown

**Birthday: **December 31

**Blood Type: **-A

**Nationality: **Chinese

**Power: **Can transform at will into a Chinese dragon

**Age:**20

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Midnight black

**Eye colour: **Coal black

**Strong points: **Independent, strong willed, protective of what he loves

**Weak Points: **Has no patience, keeps emotions locked inside

**Fear: **That he is too weak to protect

**Pet Peeve: **Those who keep secrets

**Dreams: **Of making both Rei and Meiran happy

**Hobbies: **Reading ancient texts and translating them, practicing his martial arts

The once lonely scholar was chosen by the hand of destiny, to be the heir of the Dragon clan and therefore marry the heir of the Phoenix clan. There for the first time in his life Wufei makes friends, the two sisters Meiran and Rei Hino. Wufei is tough on the outside, but holds a gentle heart buried deep inside. Believes strongly in his principles, Wufei will fight to the death to remain in what is right and just.

****

Thanks

Thanks so much to my editor Anya No Gin Hoshi whose marvelous work and dedication has made this story shine brighter, and for that we all owe her thanks. To Athena Kyle for her support and for always trying (when no one else would) make room for me. Thank you to the both of you!


	14. Changing The Course of Destiny

**Amy-Star:** Hellloooo! Sorry once again school work has bogged me down :( But! Since winter vacation is coming up soon, I'm hoping to get three chapters done before January fourth! Lets keep our fingers crossed!

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: **Bonjourno! Another wonderful review! Blushes Thank you so much for saying that, sadly there are some who believe I need to stay in Fanfiction till my skills get better. I defiantly appreciate you comment though, nice to know someone believes in me! Thank you!

**datajana: **Hello! Fweeeee! Yippeeee! Wahooooo! Lol sorry I couldn't help myself, you started cheering then I wanted to cheer. Aaaaahahaha yea I write sad stories don't I? I really need to start being more optimistic. You review so well, which in my opinion a far superior talent!

**Athena Kyle:** Salutations! Argh stupid class always gets in your way ne? No worries about it, I would hate it even more if you started to knee your teachers in the groin just so you could edit my story. Aha man can't tell you how many times I've fallen asleep in awkward times ;) Hopefully Makoto can start coming in again, or at least more often then she is right now Can't wait to hear from you again!

**Nyneve:** Ello! Ummm so it was a nice chapter despite the cabalism, and the friction between Usagi and Duo...man you're going to find this chapter interesting. Ah yes much discord, there is something rotten in the state of GW/SM fanfiction. Oh wow! I didn't anyone would notice who it was dances a happy jig you so made my day! Hmmm well its hard for me to completely tell you the direction she is going, all I can say she's the way she is because I need her to be that way. Lol I have no worries about it getting ugly, I'm sure all of your comments would have meaning behind them. There are those who flame for the sake of flaming, to me that is ugly. Thankies!

**DevilWench: **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! A-S likes your review, so full of enthusiasm :D

**EternalHime: **Hola! Aaaah yes, I have troubles with that sometimes I will admit to you. With so many characters to keep track of, I don't always give the equal amount of attention. I sincerely hope that it didn't ruin the story for you. Well I for one enjoy your babbling, because I also babble. Haha yes, yes I always have lots of writing to do, but I love it ;) I will try to update more frequently from now on!

**Jewels14:** GAAAH! Runs around the room noooooo don't have a heart attack! I can't stop with the cliffhangers (seriously, I have like some illness or something) but I will try to update more often:)

**usagigreenleaf657: **Greetings! Hmmmm well my original plan is for them to be a couple, but that destination will defiantly have a long and winding road. Thank you so much for your patience, I wish I could update more often :) Thanks!

**Girl of Darkness: **Bonjour! Never worry about the length of the review, the fact you took time to write one is all that matters to me. Muwhahahahaha I have perfected my cliff hanger skills! I'm glad you enjoyed the story, that means a lot to me :D And you're just as good as I' am, and you can only update stories when you can, or you have to drop a story because the interest is gone. You are in no way horrible. Thank you for the review!

**Kagayaku:** FWEEE! Thank you! I promise that I will do all that I can to make sure I complete this story, I really want to, if that means anything. Well I'll defiantly agree there's been a bit of a decline, probably because both shows aren't on television anymore (at least where I' am) I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT GOING! Thank you so much for your review, pumps me right up! YAAAAAAARGH!

**suisei no mitsukai: **Greetings! Well that is the impression I'm giving, but knowing me I'll torture my readers and characters for a little longer. Muwhaahahahaa! Yeaaaa I wanted to get as many in as I could, there's so many great characters no one uses in their fics. I mean the Starlights totally make my day, and the Generals (in my humble opinion) were one of the best enemy groups. Thank you! This review was really insightful

**JaminJellyBean:** Heyo! THANK YOU! I'm glad my story pleases you :) Hehehehe gotta have some Usagi action, lots of GW/SM readers don't seem to like her anymore. Guess people went over board with her character, I just hope I'm portraying her correctly. Thankies!

**The New Types**

**Destiny Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Changing The Course of Destiny

Even without words, even without wings to fly on

As long as we stand our ground in the wind

Even if we're the first ones afflicted with this pain...

_Find The Way: 'Gundam Seed' 3rd ending theme sung by Nakashima Mika_

Circling above the rooftop of the building, the muscles of his snake like form rippled as Wufei twisted his body into an arc. Shooting down with the rapid speed of an arrow, the wind whipped and snapped his mane in golden waves. Narrowing his large golden eyes strictly on the target, all of the surroundings became a blurred mass of dull colors.

The hunt was on.

The unsuspecting browned haired man had no more then two seconds to acknowledge his presence before Wufei slammed into him. Claws gripped tightly into his body, anticipating the weak flesh ripping underneath his power.

Instead, only a cold contact of steel was what his claws held. With a roar brought up from his lower chest with fury, Wufei threw the body away from him in disgust. Only to find that he was no longer strong enough to do so, and now he was the one feeling fear grab a hold of him, when cold steel met hot scales. The body was slowly dragging him down; the weight was throwing him off balance. Struggling to escape by the means of slashing his opponent, that had little effect especially when his mid section was seized in a literal iron grasp. A force unknown to Wufei's power forced the mighty dragon into the hard cement of the roof, in defeat.

Trowa watched all of this from the sidelines with passive green eyes, witnessing a sight not known to many. The great Wufei Chang brought down, by a man not even half his size. Granted Chang had not expected to be dealing with a New Type that could turn his body into steel, but a true warrior should be ready for anything.

The dragon continued to flip all around the roof, throwing itself into the ground in hopes of forcing his captor to let go. Obviously Wufei had met his match when it came to wills; the man of steel was not letting go anytime soon. In fact Trowa thought for a moment that he heard laughter, fairly inappropriate to anyone else in this situation. If some other New Type was under Wufei's attacks, his brains would have long been splattered everywhere. Shifting his attention back to the three bodies laying on the ground, the young girls slept in a careless state. They had fortunately only been knocked out; probably their fate was similar to their male Guardian counterparts. Brought to the man named Dr.J.

A name that sounded very familiar to Trowa, it would be a good idea to check into it with his father later.

Crouching down Trowa stared down at the small figure of Ami Mizuno, royal blue hair spreading out all around her head. When he checked her wrist for a pulse, Trowa found her skin to be unbelievably cold, making him almost snap back in surprise. Yet she was still breathing along with the others, appeared almost dead with their pale skin. He didn't how they were going to wake the girls up, but it probably wouldn't be too difficult.

The metal body crashed a few feet away from him, spraying up clouds of dust and pieces of concrete. Without even flinching Trowa slowly rose to a standing position, to see a now human Wufei panting softly. Strands of coal black hair laid plastered against his sweat-covered face; his body slightly slouched from the workout. Never the less his eyes burned with the satisfaction of victory, of having defeated a truly worthy opponent.

"I was beginning to get worried that you weren't strong enough."

He then smiled when Wufei instantly straightened his posture, immediately returning his breathing to a regular pace. Completely reverting back to his usual uptight disposition, observing both his prey and Trowa with equal indifference.

"I don't know why, there is no one who can defeat me."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Quatre continued to remain rooted to his position, commanding any nearby heavy objects with his mind. Throwing them one after another at Zoicite, who with speed and agility managed to dodge all of them. To make matters worse the barriers around Zoicite's mind were fully up again, making Quatre rethink his battle strategy.

"Are you ready to give up yet?"

Green eyes flashed with anger, then quickly returned to their usual smugness. Performing a high kick to one of the flying trashcans, sending it flying out of Quatre's control to a wall behind him. Smiling softly at the blatant display of male ego being bruised, Quatre watched with calm blue eyes. Returning all the objects abruptly to the ground again, Zoicite watched the debris fall with suspicion.

"This fight is not over yet" Zoicite tersely spoke out, building up his powers around him, the flowers gathering though there was no tree nearby. A mixture of anger and confidence was building up higher in Zoicite's mind, poisoning the logic with prideful thinking. Wiping the dust off his shirt, Quatre waited patiently for the attack to come upon him, so that the fight could finally be over.

Rushing towards the blonde Guardian, hands clawed out ready to attack and render Quatre into oblivion. No one had ever made a fool out of him, only Kunzite could possibly match him in power. The very thought that these children had for one second taken the upper hand from him was unacceptable. There was no other choice but to kill this child, and blame his death as being an accident. Dr.J did not scare him at all, the old man's bark was worse then his bite he figured. Depriving the old man of one less test subject would not incur his untimely demise.

So close now.

Winner would not move from his spot, watching Zoicite's body coming close at such a high speed that if he were to try and block his attack it would be too late.

Now was the time for him to collect his revenge, and...

He paused in mid step. Yet not by his choice, his sudden lack of movement was forced upon his now stiffening limbs. Blinking frantically at the turn of events, a small gurgle of frustration crawled up from the back of his throat. Roving his eyes back to where Winner stood, Zoicite only witnessed him smirk before he flew into the air, hitting the far wall, crumbling to the ground like a rag doll.

Shoulder's slumped slightly, a great weight was suddenly lifted off his back. Quatre was happy that his assumption on Zoicite turned out to be correct, that when he used his powers the barrier around his mind weakened, making it easier to slip through. Plus Zoicite was a very emotional being, and people who allowed their emotions to run wild with no control were the easiest to take down.

"Are you done?"

Turning in surprise Quatre gazed behind him at Trowa's stoic figure, the uncovered green eyes moved from Zoicite's lifeless body to Quatre's tired one. Nodding to the taller Guardian, he then motioned towards his victim with a toss of his head.

"What are we going to doing with him?"

"You're asking me."

Laughing silently to the side, Quatre's face melted into a heart-warming expression as he smiled brightly. Despite all that had happened in the course of no less then one hour, Trowa some how managed to remain indifferent and almost bitterly humorous at times. A talent that Quatre wished he could posses and would definitely useful in certain areas of his life.

"Just wanted your opinion."

"You need to go meet the others at a train station; I will stay behind and deal with the two of them."

Ignoring the blonde's worried expression, at hearing Trowa's dangerous mission of operating the disposal of two enemies without another Guardian. Injured as they were, the reason they all had partners was so that you were never alone on missions. Blue eyes now soft with concern turned to Trowa, as Quatre shook his head furiously in disapproval.

"That is just too risky, they could wake up and then what would you do?"

"I would kill them."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but..."

"Listen there are three girls, who are not conscious, Wufei as powerful as he is, at the moment is in no position to look after them alone. Nor would he be any use to me if he stayed here."

Walking up to a bewildered Quatre who stared at Trowa with unease, flexing his fingers quietly while trying to figure out the young man before him. But the smooth lines of Trowa's face gave away no indication that Trowa had an alternative meaning behind his words. Before they left for this mission, Setsuna-dono had expressed the importance of them finishing fast, and meeting the others at the train station. She had yet to reveal the need of quickness, or the sudden get together at the strange location.

"Fine, I consent to this arrangement, but please be careful with these men."

Nodding stiffly to the now anxious Quatre, who was acting the part of a parent dragging out a promise to be home on time from their reluctant teenager. Leaving Trowa with one last piercing stare, before running ahead to the mouth of the alleyway where Wufei was waiting for him. Watching his retreating form disappear into the distance, Trowa slowly made his way to the collapsed body. Once he was certain Quatre and the others were gone, he planned to permanently dispose of the henchmen of his father's enemy.

The Guardians didn't believe it was necessary to kill someone in order to stop their path of destruction, moving them away from the general public was all what was really needed. To make sure no innocents would be injured, maintaining the delicate peace at all times. Trowa personally thought such ideas were whimsical, and had no real substance when faced with the reality of the real world. About as effective as a wish made from a desperate heart.

Starring down at the effeminate man with calculating green eyes, pondering the best choice of death would be for his enemy. One that would have to be considerable quick, since another who shared this man's fate was waiting for him up on the roof of the building. Crouching down on the ground, to get a better look at the situation, Trowa paused when he felt a burst of power behind him.

Not making a move, he waited to whoever stood behind him to announce their arrival. Alas no words were spoken, and Trowa became forced into dealing with the intruder. Turning his head around green eyes crossed over glacier orbs that stared defiantly at Trowa. Dressed in a business suit with the power color black, light silvery hair contrasted with the dark tone of his skin. Trowa had heard of this man before from Seiya, who had one time fought with him and by the grace of God escaped with his life. This man was Kunzite, one of the top warriors working for Trieze.

"Well if it isn't the Barton brat, I'm surprised they let their precious prince stray far from the nest."

Remaining rooted to his place, Trowa half paid attention to the emotionless words being thrown at him. Wondering silently if there was any possible way to defeat Kunzite by himself, while preventing him from rescuing his fallen comrades. An unlikely possibility but Trowa was known to succeed where others had failed.

"I'm surprised at the low quality of your men."

Standing up full length Trowa realized that the man was only a few inches taller then he was, but still managed to make Trowa feel lower. Kunzite had a powerful aura that surrounded him, that filled the air with warnings of danger. Ice blue eyes narrowed at the young man before him, not bothering to make a retort against the statement. The body was evidence enough that, the Generals had a long way to go before they would be able to defeat the Guardians. Such idiots, he had warned them not to overestimate them, that their age played little in the measurement of their strength.

"I have no time to deal with you brattling prince, stand aside now."

Green eyes confronted him with a rebellious glint, with Trowa not flinching or moving even slightly after the harsh command. Though it was obvious that Trowa was not used to nor did he like the tone Kunzite was using.

"I'm sorry, I can't"

The veins in Kunzite's hands became prominent; his forehead was now wrinkled with anger at Trowa's open insolence. Inside his mind screamed to spill the blood of this child, to taint the ground and building walls with the polluted life force of the son of the betrayer of all New Types. But orders had stated that not one Guardian was to be harmed; though Kunzite felt they would have changed if Trieze knew that Trowa Barton had become a Guardian.

Then again Trowa was Trieze's brother in law.

Breathing out deeply Kuzite mentally calmed himself down, relaxing his taut muscles and killer instinct. Leveling his eyes back down to Trowa, he smirked with a more controlled manner.

"This can be done two ways, first I could tell all of your little Guardian friends your true identity, or second you leave now."

He had expected that the reaction of Trowa would be to simply walk away silently, being intelligent enough to know when he was defeated. Instead green eyes flashed briefly with mirth, and for the first time a small smile graced Trowa's face.

"You did not threaten to kill me; perhaps Dr.J has other plans for the Guardians."

Kunzite crossed his arms thick with muscles, regarding the New Type with a mixture of newfound respect and distrust. The impression he was given was that the Barton family was under the dark when it came to the existence of the mad scientist Trieze Kushrenada was currently using. Or did this child have way more abilities and resources then thought possible."You must have effective investigation skills" Kunzite finally commented out loud, deciding that perhaps it would be better to end his life.

The smile now grew wider as Trowa shook his head in disagreement, "no your men just have loose tongues."

Then he was gone, suddenly disappearing to a dark corner nearby or the street that was slowly being occupied with more and more humans. The sun had now fully risen, and a new day was upon the world naive to its dire situation. Kunzite decided not to bother as to where the Barton brat was, but to return his men back to headquarters and give them a lesson on keeping their mouths shut when fighting.

With more then three blocks separating Trowa and his certain death, he slowed down his pace and walked normally. There was no need to get to the station yet; they probably would not be meeting up until this day was at its end. The girls that he had just helped to rescue were still unconscious, and moving them around too much were not the best idea. Usagi was more then five hours away, along with Hotaru and Duo who he watched leave in the middle of the night. Rei had left to go visit her comatose sister at a hospital two hours away from where she and Wufei lived. The Guardians must be unaware that he observed them often from the shadows, for they rarely made his job hard. The only Guardian, who he didn't know the location of, was Heero Yuy. Not only that but he was the only one in which Trowa had no information concerning his past.

Rubbing his forehead roughly, Trowa wondered whether or not Ami was okay, then he had to question why he even cared. If she lived or died made no real matter in the grand scale of things, she was just a pawn, an extra, someone easily replaced. Perhaps if he kept on thinking that, sooner or later she would eventually become that.

He really wanted a cigarette.

Checking his deep pockets only to find them empty, Trowa shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk down the side.

"Hey buddy."

Tilting his head slightly to the side to the sound of the voice, Trowa was surprised to have a cigarette box shoved up to his face.

"Want one?"

Olive green eyes shifted from the box to the cheerful eyes of Seiya Kou, who stood in the middle of the street with a wide idiotic smile on his face. Dressed in his usual casual clothing, which would have blended him in perfectly with the normal people if it weren't for his waist length hair. Shaking his head Trowa shoved Seiya's hand away from him; suddenly he was not too fond of the idea of having a weakness that others could see.

Seiya's eyebrow lifted in confusion, but stylishly he shrugged his shoulders and pocketed the box in his jean jacket. "Well thought I'd ask. Guess I should have realized you don't smoke often" Seiya commented while walking down the street, with Trowa a few feet behind him.

"Only when I'm stressed."

Throwing his head back in laughter Seiya's body shook with amusement, dark blue eyes had tears forming at the corners. Silently Trowa ignored the weird looks from the people passing by, pondering as to why Seiya was consumed by uncontrollable laughter and Trowa remained calmly watching.

"You must never smoke" Seiya gasped out now finally regaining composer; "I can't recall a time when you were stressed."

"Why are you here?"

Running a hand through his coal black hair, Seiya raised his face displaying the smirk gracing his smooth features. "Nice to see you too, I'm here just to remind you about tonight" answering Trowa's question with surprisingly honesty, a character trait not often seen in Seiya.

More people were now on the sidewalks, each of them carrying on with their normal lives, going to work, taking their children to school, running around doing errands. None of them knew how fragile their way of life was; that in a matter of days this supposed balance would be disrupted. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Yes," giving the now solemn Seiya a quick nod, "it all begins tonight."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Morning light seemed strange to Duo's eyes, which felt that last night was never going to give way to the day. He doubted that he had managed even two hours of sleep, and his sore body confirmed his beliefs. Rubbing the back of his neck he slowly propelled himself off the worn down green arm chair, a woolen blanket slid down his body and thumped against the hard wood floor. Blinking the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, Duo gazed over to where Hotaru and O'Hara lay sleeping, both curled up on the maroon couch. O'Hara's ears twitched briefly, but she remained in her dreams. He was shocker that despite what happened to her the girl still managed to fall asleep. If it had been him Duo wondered if he would ever get over it, being stuck in a cat's body forever was not his idea of fun.

Perhaps O'Hara was just more mature than he was. Makoto often chided Duo that he was too childish for his own good. Wincing at both the thoughts of the girl he could never have, and the sting that traveled up from the base of his neck.

A soft knocking came from behind the oak door and Duo raised his eyes to it, not able to call out to the person on the other side. In seconds a woman with long, wavy blue hair that flowed down to the curve of her hips. Warm brown eyes smiled at him, with an open happiness that Duo didn't see very often where he had come from. The woman could not have been older then thirty, but

her plain yellow skirt, and hand knitted white sweater argued against that.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked brightly, starring Duo right in the eye as though his response meant the world to her. Not used to this sort of behavior, Duo merely smiled back while trying to think of something to say. When he didn't respond quick enough the woman's face dropped into a grimace of fear, as one of her hands flew to her mouth.

"Its because of the room, isn't' it?" Her voice whispered in fear, while her now frantic brown eyes moved about their surroundings.

"What?"

Following what her eyes were taking in, and Duo had to admit it wasn't the neatest room he had ever slept in. Volumes of old books were stacked in odd places, with the odd loose paper peeking out between books. The room could have used a good dusting, along with a thorough vacuuming. People like Setsuna and Heero might have issues with falling asleep in such a cluttered room, but Duo could sleep just about anywhere.

"Ah, no worries... I don't...its not the room."

"Moooooom, I can't find my hairbrush" the two of them turned to see Usagi wrapped in only a pink towel, her blonde hair reaching to about her ankles was heavy with water. Bright blue eyes snapped open in surprise at her mother smiling softly, and Duo looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Its in the top-drawer dear," her mother answered happily, then bowed towards Duo, "I'll have breakfast ready in about twenty minutes." As she left the room to add to the already overwhelming embarrassment that Usagi was feeling, she winked suggestively at Usagi before giggling her way to the kitchen.

The two avoided each other's eyes for a few awkward moments, both extremely thankful that neither Hotaru nor O'Hara was awake. Both were even more grateful that Usagi had made sure that Mamoru returned to his house for the night, ignoring his loud protests. Duo remembered how Mamoru had taken him aside and threatened to kill him if he dared touch Usagi. Not that Duo took him seriously; if he really wanted to Duo could have killed him right then and there.

" Setsuna phoned this morning" Usagi spoke out lowly, playing with the hem of the towel between her clumsy fingers. Duo merely nodded while sitting himself back down on the chair, his fitful night sleep was already catching up with him. What he wouldn't give to be home now, and sleeping in his own bed.

"And what does she command?" Duo asked then proceeded to yawn loudly, not bothering to cover it up with his hand. Usagi grinned slightly, but still refused to meet Duo's gaze.

"We have to meet up at the Okano train station real soon, apparently Rei and Heero have been waiting for awhile." Duo watched as her eyes went soft in concern when she spoke Heero's name. It was painfully obvious that she had feelings for him. It was even more torturous to see that neither of them, either out of stupidity or fear never pursued a relationship. Though who was he to criticize others on their relationships.

Stretching his arms over his head, Duo twisted side to side to get the creaks out of his body. Lowering his arms down he smiled fully at Usagi, "well you best be getting back to the bathroom, you have a small lake forming underneath you."

Blushing brightly Usagi realized she was still in her towel, not even completely dried yet. Quickly turning on her heel she moved too fast and was unable to avoid the puddle of water from her dripping hair, she ended up slipping and falling on the floor. Without thinking Duo quickly rushed over to a flustered Usagi who was trying to rearrange her towel properly, grabbing her by the forearms to help her up.

At that moment Hotaru woke up, sitting up rubbing the sleep form her drowsy violet eyes; she turned to the disturbing scene. At once her eyes hardened as she stared at the two of them in disgust, while Duo and Usagi could only laugh nervously.

"Would you believe this isn't what it looks like?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The time was drawing closer, and instead of feeling anticipation welling up in her stomach calmness washed over her. This was the moment that she had been waiting for all of her life, since the day when she decided to help out New Types. To become their leader, protector, and one of the few people they could trust. Even if it meant cutting back on the normal pleasures of life, or as some would say not living life to the fullest. Strange, that in her eyes she was happy. True she had no friends, and she would never deny that the last time she had an intimate relationship was when she was fifteen. Still Setsuna was happy, because she was achieving her dream, which not many people ended up doing.

Stirring her stone cold tea, Setsuna's eyes roamed the empty office for something interesting to study. Sadly the small square room held little for the mind to gaze upon, with its bare walls and dark shadows. One object that always caught her eye was once again lying face down on her table, hiding away the face captured in the frame. Hesitating at first but finally giving into her urges, Setsuna picked up the simple frame. A withered face with a serene expression stared back at her, offering her a sort of comfort in her heart.

Her grandfather was an amazing man, a person who she sadly never got to know very well. From this photograph you could see he had the same sharp features, with smoldering garnet eyes that watched your every move. Yet past their physical similarities, the two of them could not have been more different. While he was forgiving and kind, Setsuna was vengeful and bitter. He was strong she was weak.

Haru Meioh was the only member of the family who was a New Type, from a family that was generally known for their hatred towards New Types. When his wife died, his children who wanted nothing to do with him placed him in a small house on the outskirts of town. Only visiting with him when it was absolutely necessary, therefore condemning him for the remaining years of his life to loneliness. Setsuna when she was younger had heard very little of her grandfather, most of the family had adopted the idea that if you didn't speak of his existence, then sooner or later he would disappear.

The only time in her whole life that Setsuna talked to her grandfather was at his deathbed. Moments before her mother stepped out of the room for a second, but not before ordering her to remain quiet. For a few minutes she had followed her mother obediently, but her nine-year-old mind was too curious for her own good. Carefully she crept to her grandfather's bedside, to see the man who was more like the family ghost then its head.

Drained garnet eyes had flickered to where she was, his features lighting up at the sight of her face. A ghastly white hand reached towards her, a wide smile coaxed her to come closer. Instead of going to his side, allowing some piece of his life into her heart. Setsuna's face twisted with fear, fear of him passing his New Type curse onto her. With her back against the farthest corner away from him, she glared at the dying old man.

One would have expected him to return her glare, turn his back away in loathing for her attitude, or maybe even cry. None of those scenarios happened, his arm flopped back down on the bed, a smile plastered on his wrinkled face. Despite how she treated him, the hatred was never returned.

That day was carefully placed in the back of her memory, to never come up again in her idle thoughts. More important matters occupied her life anyways, she was the top student at her school, and expected to receive a full scholarship at Tokyo University. Everyone loved her. Possessing great beauty, incredible intelligence, head of the student council, leader of the Literature and classic Japanese dancing club. The prominent daughter of the Meioh family legacy was expected to complete her secondary education, marry an equally talented husband, raise children who were charming but studious, then dedicate all her time to charities and her family.

What would her family think of her now? The head of the Guardian mission task force, practically raising selective New Type children, without even thinking about settling down and marrying. They would think her mad, that she was disloyal to her family, perhaps even disgusting for accepting the fact that she herself was a New Type. They hated her, cast her away in the same manner they did her grandfather. It took her years of sweat, tears and blood to finally be comfortable with who she was. The result was parallel to her grandfather's; Setsuna bore no ill will to her family. Only slight sadness that they would never know her love, for they deemed it unworthy.

Turning her head up to the gold clock hanging on the far wall, its thin arms had moved faster then she expected. Time was not going to wait for her, fate held no sympathy to her problems, only death would eventually wait for her. Till then Setsuna would achieve her dream, of changing the course of destiny.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The moment was awkward.

A week by many is not a long period of time, defiantly not long enough to separate people emotionally from one another. They didn't even leave each other on a bad note, more on an unfinished and confused one. Yet here they were, new bonds forged, life-altering experiences occurring, opinions changed, all in the brief time of a week.

Many of them were surprised to see Duo and Hotaru sitting on one of the train station benches, in complete but comfortable silence. Hotaru was scratching the ears of a black cat that Duo whispered was a friend of the young girl. Though they were curious as to why Hotaru continually talked to the cat like it was human, the expression on Duo's face warned them not to ask. Usagi was off to the side, wrapped in the mysterious shadows of the night, thinking to herself. Not thinking about what type of ice cream to buy, or if she looked better in pink or blue. It appeared to be actual contemplative, serious thinking.

You could have probably smelled the tension if Trowa wasn't smoking a cigarette, which surprised everyone, especially Ami, who appeared to be holding back the reasons why Trowa shouldn't smoke in the back of her throat. Off to the side Makoto kept on sneaking glances over to Duo's silent form, her leg moving irritably from side to side. Next to her crouched on the greasy cement, Minako drew imaginary pictures that made no sense. Succeeding famously at ignoring Quatre every time he tried to talk with her, from subjects ranging from the weather to politics.

The only constants in the group were Heero who had his arms crossed while he leaned against the graffiti covered wall, watching but never appearing to care what his eyes were focused on, and farthest away from the entire group, Rei and Wufei, who had been conversing in low voices ever since they were reunited.

Questions hanged in the air, but no answers were given. Apologies needed to be made; yet no one uttered a word. Explaining their true feelings would have helped the situation, but everyone felt it best to ignore such matters. Here in the small, deserted train station they were stuck in relationship limbo, too afraid to speak. Time appeared to stand still, and the train was taking way too long for their liking.

In the distance a low humming cut through the air, a flickering of lights blinked its way through trees and buildings. Moving their stiff limbs to a standing position, they all formed a loose crowd and waited patiently for the train to come. The lights were now so bright that you had to shield your eyes in order to avoid going temporally blind. City lights bouncing off its reflective surface, the silver bodied train slithered its way up to them. Gears groaning softly as the loud suction sound went off when the doors opened.

In silence each of them boarded the train. Finding themselves a seat on standard hard, green benches not meant to provide comfort. The train lurched forward to an unknown destination; the only faith they had to go by was the words of their leader. In the quiet of the night they traveled in the lie that they were still a team.

Then the lights went off. And the train jerked violently to a halt.

Commotion erupted in the rectangle steel room, everyone jumping to their feet knocking into others, calling out in confusion. Fortunately almost instantly Rei produced a large flame in the palm of her hand, spreading an orange glow for everyone to calm down in.

"What the hell was that?" Duo demanded picking himself off the floor, with the help of a frustrated Makoto. No one answered the question expecting that Duo was just expressing his bewilderment, or were too wrapped up in the situation to hear. Hotaru's cat began to hiss loudly at the shadows surrounding them on the left side. Ears firmly planted on the sides of its head, the back hairs rising in fear.

Drawing closer to Rei's light, their eyes scanned the surrounding area wondering what lay beyond the impenetrable darkness. Minako had clamped herself tightly around Quatre's arm, reverting back to when she was a child and cried at scary movies. What surprised Duo was that a nervous Makoto remained by his side, holding on to his little sister's hand. The night was just filled with surprises. On the other hand Wufei stood in front of Rei, anticipating whoever set up this trap would attack the light first, Heero not far off from the duo.

Both Trowa and Ami were gone.

"Is there something out there?" Hotaru whispered voice cracking with fear, holding the lithe black cat closer to her trying to soothe its rattled nerves. Voicing the childhood question of long ago, when faced with the unknown darkness. That a creature was watching, waiting, bathing in the idea that they were powerless to stop it. Heero's dark eyes flickered to the roof above then, slowly stepping backwards into the darkness and disappearing.

"I left you behind in The Garden Of Time..."

Everyone turned and faced Minako, whose blue eyes went wide at the unexpected attention she was just receiving.

"What?"

"Minako...this isn't the time to start singing" Duo drawled on, arms folded over his chest as he glared at the now enraged blonde. Quickly letting go of Quatre's arm all fear was forgotten as she placed both her hands on her hips. Narrowing blue eyes into tiny slits of anger, dropping the temperature in the train down considerable degrees.

"I may not be as smart as Ami, but I'm not an idiot like you" sneering at Duo with an icy smile on her lips, flipping her hair over her shoulder in true snobbish fashion. While Duo's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as he tried to contain a forced smile.

"Love can't continue as a dream..."

Everyone turned to Minako realizing that it was indeed not the blonde singing, even worse the voice was getting closer. Raising higher and higher, and beginning to irritate the insides of their ears. The glass windowpanes began to burst open, shards of glass blooming out in a shimmering down pour. Grabbing their heads they all tried to push out the intense line of pain, preventing them from thinking or moving.

"It'll ravage you into a beautiful corpse, but..."

"Damn! What is this?" Duo yelled while his body fell to his knees, the others surrounding following him in a similar fashion. The sting now grew into an intense fire band around their heads, that with each note the band became tighter setting their minds into torment.

"If you wish, come cha..."

In a loud explosion the roof overhead splintered apart as though it were dry wood, a body clad in all black came crashing down in a blur. Breathing out a sigh of relief the Guardians struggled to their feet, curiously gazing at the body of the stranger. Then turning their heads upwards to see Heero standing over the hole in the roof, cobalt blue eyes matching the midnight backdrop behind him. Slightly turning his neck Heero glanced behind him, after a moment he turned and completely left their eyesight.

"Well we better go see what's up" rubbing the back of her sore head, Makoto walked towards one of the glass shattered windows. Grumbling in response everyone began to find their own way to the roof, Usagi being the fastest with her wings, and Wufei who already changed into a dragon with Rei on his back.

"Wa-wait!"

Duo who was halfway through the window, with Hotaru right behind him turned to the distressed Minako.

"What?"

"What about him?" A shaky finger pointing at the still unconscious figure, which had yet to move since it made its appearance. With an indifferent expression Duo turned his attention to the crumbled body surrounded by shard of glass, to a visibly shaking Minako. The young blonde appeared to have seen the ghost of a vengeful spirit, skin a chalk white with eyes round with fear. Shrugging his shoulders Duo smiled brightly at Minako, who already could sense what his response was going to be.

"Good point Mina, you can stay with him."

Once reaching the roof the small team gazed questionably at the barren area, searching for any signs of their misplaced friends. Taking to the sky for a better view, Wufei's body twisted as he navigated through the newly cold winds. Leaving those on the ground, to wait in silence. Rubbing her upper forearms Usagi shivered, wondering why all of the sudden the wind had picked up. Only moments before the night was clear with not even a whisper of the wind in the trees. Actually the wind was amounting at an unbelievable speed, making Usagi hold down her skirt to prevent it from flying up.

"GET DOWN!"

On reflex they all dropped down hard on the metal roof, Rei and Hotaru had narrowly missed being knocked down by another mysterious figure. This one was not so lucky as the first, which was hard to believe. Slamming hard into the thick metal, the loud snap of bones breaking under the hard impact. Giving out a hoarse scream from the back of its throat, the figure arched its back in agony, then slumped down to rest.

Slowly the wind died down returning the night to its previous condition, a sweet air with not a sound to be heard. Above they could hear Wufei flying towards them at high speed, to see that in the moment when he couldn't reach them if anything had happened. Rising once again from the ground, they froze when the sounds of footsteps were heard from behind. The sharp clicking of a female's high heel, partnered with the low thump that echoed across the night.

"My God it seems that every time I see you people again, your skills just get worse."

The first to turn around was Quatre, who was surprised to hear a voice that was absent from his life for a few months.

Haruka Ten'oh, his older sister.

Navy blue eyes flashed with the merriment of teasing them, running strong hands through her short blonde hair. The angular features of her face highlighted by the moon above reminded him much of the father who had thrown him off. Even more so that Haruka once again was dressed in attire meant for a man. Loose black slacks, along with a starched white dress shirt with a rich brown sports coat showing off her lithe body. Beside her an elegant woman, with rippling shoulder length aqua blue hair smiled courteously. Skin as white as baby angel's wings, with a long, graceful neck, and eyes that shimmered with the color of the deep ocean. The manner in which she held herself was meant for a true lady, one would think that she even had royalty in her blood.

"So, did you miss us?"

**Amy-Star:** They are here! Finally Haruka and Michiru have joined the fic! Horraaay! Okay now I want to get the next chapter out a week after this one, we'll see if that's going to happen

She's been here since the beginning, but I haven't done her profile yet! I present to you the leader of the Guardians!

**Name: **Setsuna Meiou

**Name Meaning:** Momentary Dark King

**Birthday:** October 29

**Blood Type: A**

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Power:** The power to slow time down, make it go faster, and on rare occasions stop it all together.

**Age:**29

**Gender:** Female

**Hair colour:** Dark green

**Eye colour:** Garnet red

**Strong points:** Intelligent, organized, fair, makes a good leader, listens to others

**Weak Points:** Can be too distant, a little on the serious side

**Fear:** She won't be able to make up for past mistakes

**Pet Peeve:** Cockroaches, anything messy or out of place

**Dreams:** To help out all New Types

**Hobbies:** Making green tea the traditional Japanese way, reading fashion magazines

The leader of the Guardian task force, Setsuna is very strong willed and has some how managed to control around ten New Type teenagers. With an open mind and heart, Setsuna listens to everyone problems and help them work through their past pains. Though she may know how everyone else think or feels, she herself rarely lets on as to what is going on in her head.

**Thanks:** Thank God for my editors! Anya no Gin Hoshi deserves an award for having to deal with me. Seems it physically impossible for my to understand the difference between definitely and defiantly. Thanks so much for you time, and what I put you guys through!


	15. A Heart of Ice

**Amy-Star: **Long time no see everyone! Did you guys miss me! Probably not...

**Jewels14: **Hello! Man that has to a sad medical complication :( Mine as you already know is I can't help but write cliff hangers...usually people threaten to kill me when I do cliffhangers...thanks once again for your time :) HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**datajana: **Heyo! Yes Michiru and Haruka are finally here in all their glory, and if you these two you'll loooove this chapter. I wonder if I can write a past that isn't sad and tragic? I wonder if that would be physically possible for me? Yep Ami is a New Type, but it had only been mentioned in her profile (Chap.11) and in off hand conversation with the Guardians. I should make it more prominent, and I will soon in later chapters. Giving out interesting and constructive comments are what I live for, so to me its a wonderful talent!  
Hope you had a wonderful New Year!

**Nyneve: **Bonjour! New characters and plot twists are always great :D Haha, sorry if I've disturbed you forever on that chapter, I'm learning how to shock my readers :) But those two definitely add a distinctive flavoring to the story. I had the pleasure of watching Sailor Moon Stars, and I'm absolutely in LOVE with the Starlights. So I use them whenever I can fit them in. Totally with the endless possibilities, about how Trieze and Trowa are related, sadly you won't find out till the chapter after this one. I'm so cruel :P Funny thing was I actually had not but serious thought into Setsuna's personal life, but now that you mentioned it...lets just say I will think about it :D Thank you once again for your beyond awesome review, I hope you have a wonderful New Year.

**bjv: **A short but sweet review, but has a very thoughtful question. That revelation sadly want come about till the later chapters, if I can remember correctly way into the other arc. Sorry to disappoint, but you will find out eventually. Happy New Year!

**Athena Kyle: ** Hey you! Thankies for the compliment, glad I still have some great chapters in me. I know what you mean with slow internet service, I've been plagued with that for many years so no worries. My holidays were awesome! Hope yours were fun as well, see you next time!

**usagigreenleaf657: **Well I was unable to update soon, ahahaha I'm such a slow poke sometimes. But thanks for complimenting my work, I hope the New Year brings lots of happiness for you:)

**platinum star: **Greetings! Well my father pounded into my head, 'if you're going to do anything, do it right!' Sadly I usually don't follow that piece of advice, but when it comes to my stories I do :D Well I enjoy leaving clues in the chapters, and I'm glad that you get enjoyment from them. That's one of the main reasons why I write. Lucky you to be on vacation, I'm going up to Prince George this weekend to participate in a debate competitions, but its going to be as cold as Queen Beryl's heart! Well I don't know about never ending, but it definitely still has a ways to go till it ends:) Thank you so much for another thoughtful and insightful review, I always look forward to them. Have a wonderful New Year!

**EternalHime: **Heya! But of course they are going to show, I mean its now a SM/GW crossover unless they show up. Well in my personal opinion anyways, and we know how much value that has! I'm so glad you're starting to write your stories again, that makes me really happy. And in turn all of my reviewers continually inspire me to write, so lots of the credit always goes to you guys :D Lovely to hear from you! Have a great New Year!

**DevilWench: **Helllooooo! Whoa look out! I think you're a little bit hyper, perhaps too much sugar in your diet...but of course your enthusiasm is loved and appreciated. Yahooooo! AWESOME! WOOT! Can't tell you where the ideas come from, except that my muses work overtime on me :) Your review is awesome in its entirety, so we're even:D Hope you have a wonderful New Year!

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: **Hello! You flatter me way too much, but of course I love to hear such comments. I would to see this storyline made into a comic, who knows what the future may bring ne? I'm going to be honest with you when I read this review, I almost was crying. You're such a kind person, I can't believe the support and faith you show me, I'm sure I even deserve it. I hope that the finish product lives up to its potential :) They are back, and most likely won't be leaving for a very long time :D

**The New Types**

**Destiny Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Fifteen: **A Heart of Ice

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

_ For Fruits Basket: Opening theme for 'Fruits Basket' sung by Ritsuko Okazaki_

From as far back as Michiru could remember when her young mind could truly comprehend her surroundings; she had one dream. It was a secret dream, one that she never told another soul. It wasn't the type of dream you would write in a class essay, to tell you relatives when they came over, or whisper in the dark with your friends at a sleepover. Even if it was such a dream, Michiru's classmates were intellectually beneath her, her relatives only acknowledged her when she made them look good, and she never had any friends. In truth it was within her life and actions, that her dream lived.

Michiru wanted a perfect heart.

A heart that never felt pain, without scars, splinters, gashes or any other mark left behind from emotional turmoil. A heart as untouched as newly fallen snow, the purity of a clear mountain stream, with the strength of iron. A heart of ice. With a surface smooth and unblemished, not cracked in twos, threes, or fours. It would belong to her, solely to her, no one was allowed to even look upon it. Deep down she believed that her reasoning behind this dream made perfect sense.

Since she was young those with weak hearts had surrounded Michiru, people that permitted: love, hatred, greed, desire, jealously to rule them. Her mother was the first one who had shown Michiru this, her mother that had loved her father with all her heart. So much in fact that she turned a blind eye when he shut himself in his office hours on end, when he blatantly went out with his mistresses, or when he stopped sleeping in the same room as her. Spending days waiting nervously by the phone, the only thing that would change was the seasons passing through the window behind her. Her father never called, because he didn't care. Try as she might her mother never responded to Michiru, often ignoring her young daughter. Michiru was part of a plan to keep her father at home, when that failed her mother wanted nothing to do with her. Michiru's part in Yukari Kaiou's life was to be paraded around in pretty dresses when her high society friends came around. In turn Yukari Kaiou would smile appreciably when Michiru was top of her class, after hearing praise from her art exhibits, or when finishing another spectacular violin performance. The compliments came from all sides:

"Michiru-san is so talented."

"I wish my children were as well mannered as her."

"I can not believe how beautiful she is."

Like the dutiful high-class lady that she was, her mother would gather each compliment with graciousness. Only to toss them aside behind closed doors unwanted gifts that meant nothing to her. That was fine for it did not matter to Michiru. There was no love for her mother in her heart, resulting in her lack of being consumed with the feelings of hurt and betrayal.

Even when she woke up one morning and found her mother outside her door, wrists slashed to ribbons and dried, brown blood on the white carpet. There was an expression of peace on her mother's face, a calmness that was never seen before on her perfect features. Blonde hair normally done up flawlessly, fell around the dead woman in golden waves. Thick lashes were curtains that announced the ending of her mother's sad tragedy, evident in her detached blue eyes. Yukari Kaiou had a heart of glass, easy to see through and broke without difficulty from the weight of life.

Next, her father was another lesson as to why Michiru closed off. If such men existed in the world, she wanted nothing to do with them. It wasn't that her father was cruel to her, on the contrary whenever he was home (which wasn't often due to his pressing business meetings and cheating on his wife), he treated Michiru like a little doll. Bringing her new dresses while ignoring his wife. Wanting Michiru to come to the high class parties to show off to his powerful and rich clients. In Taro Kaiou's eyes she was nothing but a tool, an advantage that he could use to further his cause. There were words of love, affectionate pats on the head, and seeming always pleased when she was around. Although Michiru could not help to think that if she was an unattractive child with a bad temper, would he still treat her the same? The death of her mother did not emotionally destroy her father, unless there was a camera in front of him, and a reporter shoving a microphone in his face. After the dust had cleared from what he referred to as 'the incident', streams of different women took up residence in her house. Sleeping in her mother's bed, wearing her expensive clothes, stealing her jewelry that were presents from Michiru's father.

It did not bother Michiru that much. When she did think about the situation she was in, all Michiru wanted to do was to show her mother that her husband did not care about her love for him. This was the reality of love, using someone till they no longer gave you what you required. The years passed just the same, Michiru ignoring her father and his lady friends, while in turn her father granted her freedom. Until she was eighteen and Taro Kaiou died in a car crash, with one of his whores by his side, drunk from costly alcohol no common man could buy. Her father had a heart of steel, rusting from lack of use and hardened to those around him.

People are surprised when they hear of her tragic past, filled with a sort of death and drama that Hollywood movies thrived upon. Every single time she would nod her head in gratitude for their concern, while inside laughing at their stupidity. How could her parent's deaths mean anything to her? Never did she allow them into her perfect heart, which Michiru believed to be the best choice she ever made. If by some slight chance she had grown to love them, her heart would be in thousands of pieces by now. The perfect treasure in her chest remained the same way it always did.

Then Michiru met her.

The actual meeting was not spectacular; there was no romantic music, or the world starting to appear brighter and beautiful. Michiru was simply on her way to her next class, happily crossing the University courtyard, while occasionally sipping her latte. She was neither physically nor mentally prepared to be knocked off her feet, landing in an ungraceful manner onto the hard concrete. She managed to only catch a glimpse of short blonde hair fluttering in the wind.

Her coffee had spilt all over the concrete pathway; a small brown puddle inched its way closer to the grass. The palms of her soft smooth hands preserved by carefully not using them in menial work and applying rare moisturizer that only celebrities could literally get their hands on, were now cut up with small red scratches and bits of dirt from the path embedded in her skin. What made it worse was her hundred-dollar skirt now had a rip in it.

She was infuriated.

Retelling her tale in detail to the girls she hanged out with, because she had no other activity to pass the time with. They quickly responded in low whispers filled with tiny giggles, explaining that she must have ran into Haruka Ten'ou. A star runner for the school's track team, and one of the most interesting gossip topics of the school. The young women dressed and acted like a man, and unashamedly promoted her minority sexuality. With small glances they surveyed the area, in case someone was listening in on them. Moving closer in a huddle they informed Michiru that Haruka would only date other women, a few gags and noise of disgust followed.

"I heard that she beat this guy up one time, when they made fun of her for being a lesbo."

"My cousin told me that she has dated like fifteen girls."

"Don't tell anyone this, but I heard that she got her lower plumbing changed, if you know what I mean."

All of this meant nothing to Michiru. What she wanted was an apology, and money to compensate the damage that was done to her. Armed with the half-truths provided by her friends, Michiru promptly went to the track course late one evening. Haruka apparently ran there every night, while the other track members were studying.

Spending nearly an hour picking out the right outfit, she finally decided on the simple but sexy white cotton dress, that showed off her shapely legs and smooth, white skinned shoulders. If this Haruka was truly into women, then Michiru might as well use it to her advantage.

Standing far back at the top of the empty stands, she gazed down at the circular track which was brightly lit up by the flood lights around the area. A lone figure was running with rhythmic steps, breathing heavily but at a regular pace, long limbs were covered in sweat from her effort. The girl wore no makeup, hair all matted and tangled, and Michiru couldn't believe that Haruka would wear such un-coordinating colors as an orange short sleeved shirt, with gray shorts. But she seemed happy, running over and over again, feet creating a metrical pounding against the gravel. A face filled with determination that Michiru had never seen before.

Needless to say Michiru didn't go talk to the girl, but spent the whole time watching her. Repeating this pattern the next day, and the next day, until days stretched into weeks that grew into months. The whole situation was hard to explain. Maybe in Haruka's pursuit of freedom, Michiru saw her own desperate wish. To be free from pain, suffering, anxiety, and transported to a world where nothing and no one could hurt you.

That was all to change one night when Haruka was taking a break from her running, grabbing a water bottle she had left on the lower rows of the stands. Michiru watched with a quiet interest, not moving an inch since she arrived nearly an hour ago. It was like any other night, except tonight Michiru noticed that Haruka was making random quick glances.

And some briefly fell on her.

Screwing the cap on the water bottle with more care then usual, with a stiffness that comes to everyone when they are around other people. The blonde finally lifted her head and stared directly at Michiru, navy blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you doing up there?"

Normally Michiru would respond to any questions without hesitation, because she cared little of what other people thought of her. Yet those dark blue eyes made her feel out in the open, like those bright lights detectives in the movies used to interrogate their suspects. Some how Michiru felt that this woman would know if she was lying. Slowly standing up, Michiru gracefully walked down the steps, as though a red carpet was put before her. The sounds of her footsteps echoed loudly, though it was unable to drown out the pounding of her now erratic heart. Stopping short a few feet away from the girl Michiru remained still, but as always with a composed face to hide her true feelings.

Watching her with a curious expression, Haruka was now wiping the back of her neck with a white towel.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Never before had Haruka seen this girl, she made a note of remembering girls with pretty faces. And this one definitely had a beautiful face. Even if she did appear cold, not showing any emotions. This was not the reaction Haruka was used to.

"You knocked me down, spilt my coffee, and ruined one of my favorite skirts."

Blinking back in surprise, then letting out a nervous laugh thinking that the beauty before her was making a joke. Though it quickly died off when she saw how serious the girl was, slanted blue eyes almost glaring at her. Rubbing the back of her neck nervously, she searched for words that would somehow manage to help her escape from the vengeance of a woman wrongly done. Despite being one herself, there were times when Haruka felt that she was ill equipped to understand the workings of their minds.

"Uh...well, first off I'm sorry for knocking you down" Haruka offered with what she hoped was an easy smile, "how long ago was this?"

"Two months."

"Two months!"

Nodding solemnly, Michiru put her hands on her slim waist and gave the blonde a withering expression. While Haruka with wide eyes stared at the girl, wondering what kind of person waited two months to get back at someone. This girl didn't seem lazy, nor the kind to just sit back and wait till she had the time to get even. Sighing deeply to herself, Haruka now wished she learned to keep her big mouth shut.

"Well what do you want from me then?"

With a small intake of breath, Michiru stood there startled at the question. What did she want from Haruka? Everything. She wanted everything that Haruka could offer her, and for it to only belong to Michiru. Yet her mind told her not to, that she should ask for some money as pay back and never see this girl again. Never watch her run across the track chasing the dream of freedom, watch the golden hair whip in the air, and her blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Why did that idea make her heart ache? How could her heart even feel anything, after so many years of ignoring its pleas?

"I want you; all of you" stating almost too loudly, hating the fact she sounded too much like a stubborn five-year-old. She expected the blonde to be disgusted; voicing that she would not want to go out with some rich snob. Or worse she would stare at her with pity fumbling for the right words in order to avoid breaking the heart of another naive girl. None of those reactions happened, instead Haruka gave a soft chuckle as she shook her head. Dark blue eyes gazed at her through the bangs of her golden hair, and Michiru realized how dangerous she could look.

"Well you'll just have to catch me first."

Michiru had discovered an ideal love. It wasn't filled with fear, doubt, anxiousness, or even hatred; it was pure and simple like her heart. They time the two of them spent together was perfect, even Michiru could find no fault in it. Haruka was a very attentive lover, who had the wonderful ability to read her mind. She commented on her girlfriend's strange gift one night, when Haruka came home with a bouquet of flowers, making Michiru's previously horrible day instantly lighten up.

The only reply she got was a mischievous glint in Haruka's eye, as she went off to go cook supper for the two of them. However, Michiru was not one to give up so easily, and continually pressed the tall blonde for a better explanation. Eventually after hours of sad faces and the silent treatment, Haruka cracked under the pressure, telling Michiru that it was a trait her family seemed to have, a family that had been dead for a long time. The revelation both shocked and gladdened Michiru, who hated to hear of Haruka's pain but was glad that only Michiru knew that secret about Haruka.

For the six months they were together, Michiru was confident that no secrets separated the two of them. That was until that day.

Michiru was at home painting in the empty apartment, leaving a few hours before Haruka explained that she had errands to run and would be back by dinner time. After finishing her latest masterpiece, Michiru planned to cook Haruka's favorite dish chicken salad, with mandarin orange dressing. While adding deeper blue to the ocean scene in front of her, with graceful strokes of her hand, the phone rang abruptly. Pausing in her work, Michiru grabbed the phone without putting her paintbrush down.

"Hello this is Michiru Kaiou speaking."

A high pitched giggle greeted her ear, making Michiru furrow her perfectly arched eyebrows together. Opening her mouth to interject the giggling, but was cut off when it only grew louder. Believing that is was just a prank caller wanting to get a few laughs; she was about to hang up when her name was being called.

"Yooo hoooo Michiru you there?"

Slowly Michiru began to recognize the voice as Keiko Honda, who was supposedly Michiru's archrival. Which of course was ridiculous since there was no one who was equal enough to Michiru's standards to oppose her. "What do you want?" Cutting in sharply, wanting to get rid of the annoying girl soon as possible. But Keiko could not respond her laughter was becoming so hard it left her breathless.

"I feel so happy" Keiko finally choked out, getting a kick out of making Michiru wait till her laughing fit was over. "I just saw the most amusing thing Kaiou-san" addressing Michiru in a formal manner with such sarcasm, that it took all of her will to resist slamming the phone back onto its cradle.

"How pleasant for you, but if you do not mind..."

"Where's your lovvvvvver?"

Rolling her eyes to the roof, contemplating if maybe Keiko envied Michiru for having Haruka. Most likely it was because even when she went out with a girl, it did nothing to ruin everyone's love and respect for Michiru.

"I'm hanging up now Honda-san..."

"Because I'm at the coffee house, and I see her with another woman."

Silence.

A small white hand trembled on the smooth surface of the phone, cutting off the obnoxious voice that ruined Michiru's day. Her mind was devoid of thoughts, except Keiko's last comment that continued to play over and over again in her mind. A part of her wanted to shrug it off, that her logical side would realize that Keiko was a spiteful person. Though deep down in the blackest part of her heart, Michiru suspected that there were some truth in Keiko's comment.

Placing the paintbrush into a jar of clean water, she watched silently for a moment as dark tendrils of blue paint swirled and tainted the once pure water. Then stood up and walked right out the front door to the coffee house just down the street, ignoring the fact she was wearing a white tank top with faded jeans, and the skies looked as though they were about to release rain at any moment.

Quietly slipping into the crowded coffee shop, she ducked behind a plant to get a better look over of the area. Frantically hoping not to catch a glint of golden hair, or hear her low voice talking sweetly to another woman. Fists clenched for a moment, fingernails digging into tender palms. Then her heart stopped when she caught a glimpse of Haruka white button shirt, then heard her laughter fill the air. Across from her was an attractive woman, with long dark evergreen hair and exotic dark skin, smiling courteously at Haruka.

Remaining in control of the situation, Michiru nodded towards the confused waitress as she walked to the empty booth behind the pair. Thankful that Haruka's back was towards them, and disappointed that she was too engrossed in the conversation to notice anything else.

"How's little Minako, I haven't seen her in forever?"

"Still planning the wedding for the two of you" the woman replied, her voice was low but rich with a mature quality. The two of them shared a moment of laughter, then silence when they both took a sip from their drinks.

"So tell me Setsuna, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Its your brother Haruka, I think you need to go see him."

For a long time neither of them talked, only the sounds of the surrounding people filled the void. Which was good because Michiru needed a second to wrap her head around what was going on, because Haruka told her that her family was dead. Inside Michiru felt her heart crack ever so slightly, grabbing her chest she sat there mutely.

"Your father may have rejected you, but that doesn't mean you should reject Quatre," Setsuna pressed firmly, but with a gentle tone in her voice. Michiru wasn't sure if her one time lover responded by shaking her head, because no sound came from the other side.

"Haruka..."

"I guess its true then;" a voice heavy with a burden that was becoming too stressful, "Quatre has become a New Type like me."

With a faint cry of pain Michiru quickly stumbled out of her booth, nearly running into a waitress who was carrying trays of hot food. For a second she thought she heard her name being called out, but it was soon drowned in the downpour she ran into. Without thinking she ran into the dark afternoon, tearing past people in a blur of shadows. Haruka lied to her, Haruka kept secrets from her, who knows what else might be going on that she wasn't aware of. What an idiot she was, how completely foolish was her heart. She had the perfect heart, now she could feel it breaking inside her chest.

Tripping over a raised root she crashed to the wet ground, letting out a loud yelp then remained on the ground. Shaking from the cold and laughter, Michiru remembered this was how she met Haruka by falling from grace. With jerky movements she slowly sat up, allowing the cold rain to freeze her white skin. Stifling her laughter with her shaking hand, for a second Michiru thought she could hear her mother laughing at her. The dream of having a heart of ice was gone now, while the melted remains of her once strong heart streamed down her cheeks from her lifeless eyes.

She realized while she sat there alone in the rain, the wind wailing through the dark sky, drenched in the tears of heaven, that she never did have a heart of ice; it was all an illusion.

In the gloom of the storm footsteps smacked against the wet pavement, a desperate voice called out to her. Remaining in her sitting position, Michiru waited too tired to put up a fight. Soon heavy breathing was heard right behind her, knowing that Haruka was there but that the blonde knew better then to come closer. Of course that was Haruka's gift, once that Michiru was under the impression she received from her dead family.

"I know you're angry, but I...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Letting out a short bitter laugh, feeling something dark creep out from the broken remains of her heart. Bringing herself up to stand in painful movement, she turned and smiled sadly at Haruka. Golden hair now a light brown from the rain cheeks flared red from running, those eyes that were so expressive. What surprised her was how much she still loved Haruka, and how much that love hurt.

"You didn't hurt me Haruka; I was stupid enough to allow myself to be hurt."

"Michiru..." calling her name in a tone that made Michiru's stomach clench, heart pounding when she noticed Haruka take a small step forward. A hand covered with tiny droplets reached out towards, to touch and comfort her.

"Don't..." a feeble protest escaped her white lips, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

A current of water shot right towards Haruka sending her flying back, landing a few feet away on her feet. Eyes wide with surprise, more shocked then hurt from the attack. Michiru was equally surprised at the attack she just flung at Haruka, wondering where such an ability came from. Yet her time to ponder on her newly acquired power was short lived, when the sharp sound of high heels against pavement entered the scene. Followed by Setsuna's tall figure, garnet eyes flickering to where Haruka was still sitting on the ground to a trembling Michiru.

"I see that your powers have just awoken."

The calmness of her voice grated Michiru ears, moving her to the point of great annoyance. With elegance that she was raised to have, Michiru managed to keep her emotions bottled up in front of a woman she now despised. Ceasing her trembling, aqua blue eyes stared pointedly at Setsuna not responding to her statement.

" I do not know the situation between the two of you," throwing a half glare to Haruka who was now struggling to her feet, "but you should not use your powers in public without good reason."

Letting out a harsh laugh, Michiru sneered at the collected Setsuna. "I'm sorry if my feelings are inconveniencing you, but your _lover _over there just broke my heart," the rush of power flowed through her once again, as large amounts of water began to collect in her hands. Aiming straight towards Setsuna, all of her hatred that she ever felt came rushing to the surface of her mind. Releasing the canon of water, watching as Haruka flung herself taking the attack instead of Setsuna. Slamming down harder into the pavement, making Haruka arch her back in pain.

In horror Michiru watched silently as Haruka coughed, shaking away Setsuna's help to stand up again. Navy blue eyes searched Michiru's, pleading for her to stop what she was doing. Though it did not completely take all of her anger, the surprise of Haruka's act had calmed her down a bit.

"Do you love that woman, that much?"

Giving her an open smile Haruka made slow steps towards Michiru, who did nothing to stop her from coming. The rain continued to pound the empty streets, a roar of water that nearly drowned all other sounds. She could barely feel the anger anymore, only the deep need to cry, to cry till all the pain was gone.

"Don't do this Michiru; I want to explain to you..."

"Now you want to explain," tears were coming down freely now, "it's too late for that Haruka."

" Michiru it isn't what you think."

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking;" the words came out harsher then she intended to, but decided not to apologize. When Haruka merely stood there dumbfounded, Michiru determined that since her heart was already un-done there was nothing for her to lose now.

"Did you not trust me? Was I just some girl to keep your bed warm? Was I just a convenience for you?"

"That wasn't it!"

The hotness of her tears had now become cold from the rain that washed down her face. With uncertain eyes she stared for the first time in her life at a scared Haruka, one who didn't have the confidence often associated with her lover. She was running her hands down her face, appearing ten years older than this morning.

" I was afraid, that if you knew about my powers" sighing loudly after finishing, she bounced on the heels of her feet. Michiru thought that it looked like she wanted to run away, go and chase the freedom that she desperately desired. To escape the pain of her past, and be caught up in a moment in which nothing affected her. Funny Michiru tried the same thing, though instead of running she remained in the same place, hoping that life would pass her by. "That you would reject me the way my father did," pursing her lips together, closing her eyes briefly as though the memory brought on short bursts of physical pain.

"I didn't want that, because you were the one person, who I didn't want to hate me."

Falling forward into Michiru's arms, that wrapped themselves around Haruka's weak body.

Was that what love was? Just a simple desire for that one person not to hate you, not to be disgusted by you, to want to be near you. The memory of finding her mother dead outside her door came back, looking so happy for escaping the pain of love. Her mother wanted her father to like her, but he only treated her with contempt. What a lonely life her mother must have lead. What a painful existence to live day after day. Did anyone simply tell her that she was liked, that people wanted to be near her? Was it hard to listen to people always complimenting on her, to have her father pay attention to her? Did her mother grow to hate; in turn did she resent herself because she hated her daughter?

Gathering Haruku cold body closer to her own, she sat there and cried for all the wasted love and useless hate that had gone through her life. For memories she could not change, and mistakes that she could never make right. She cried until the rain had stopped, and the skies began to clear and reveal a dusty blue of twilight.

Michiru was under the impression that she was a perfectionist. That was until she walked into the office of Setsuna Meioh. Never had she seen a room so neat and tidy, it felt almost unnerving to be surrounded by it. The room looked as though the leader of the Guardians used it about once week, when in fact Michiru was sure she lived in it.

Smiling kindly as Setsuna dropped a white teacup filled with green tea in front of her, carefully taking the hot china into her hands. Blowing gently against the still green surface, creating tiny rivets in the hot liquid. Settling down into her chair Setsuna watched Michiru quietly, allowing her tea to cool off to the side. Giving her another smile, Michiru took a small sip, loving the bitter taste it soon left in her mouth.

"This is delightful, what brand do you use?"

"I find that the brand named teas lack that certain taste, my teas are made the old fashioned way."

"What a wonderful talent to possess."

They sat there awkwardly for the next ten minutes, occupying themselves with drinking their tea. Michiru wished that Haruka was here to ease the tension, even that little blonde girl she had met earlier would have helped. But Haruka left two hours ago, on a mission to visit her brother. While the blonde child was watching a movie that Setsuna nearly had to force her to watch. Now here they were, knowing that if someone did not speak up soon a conversation might never get started, which was going to get them nowhere.

"May I ask you a question Meioh-san?"

"Yes of course, that is after all the reason why I wanted to speak with you."

Setting the teacup back on the spotless desk, she tucked a stray lock of marine blue hair behind her ear. A sign that she was either nervous or embarrassed, feelings that she never showed to people before. "Why was it that now I reveal my powers? I'm a bit old to suddenly become a New Type."

Pausing after hearing the question, lacing her fingers together then resting them on her lap, glancing back at Michiru with serious eyes. Almost as if Setsuna knew the answer, but was unable to fully express it. "Our powers are often connected to our emotions, they usually come out when we're put in a stressful situation." Picking up the teacup once again to take a drink, making Michiru sit literally on the edge of her seat.

"Fear, anxiety, hopelessness, self-hatred, all of these emotions can be confusing to any child, resulting them in reacting on those dark emotions negatively. For New Types these are times when their powers come out on instinct, but if you close yourself off from those emotions..."

The statement hanged heavily in the air, only succeeding in making an already uncomfortable situation unbearable. Michiru almost felt bad for Setsuna who now was discomfited, feeling as though she had just insulted Michiru. In reality that was not the case, she knew that she closed all of those emotions off. Now for better or for worse they were out, and no longer would they tie her down.

The ice heart had melted away, and in its wake Michiru was not sure what was left behind. It felt that her heart had broken to thousands of pieces, and now she would have to go through life putting them back together. And when she completed her heart would not be perfect, the cracks, blemishes, the disfigurements would be visible. But then at least it would be a heart that was real, not one that closed off the world with a wall of ice. Then one day maybe she could learn that a heart that was damaged, in its own way could be beautiful.

**Thanks! **To my lovely editors! I'm getting better with the definitely and defiantly aren't I? Well I like to pretend I do, thanks so much for putting up with my horrible grammar habits :D What would I do without the two of you? Thank you Anya No Gin Hoshi and Athena Kyle!

**Amy-Star: **Man its been awhile since I've done an character chapter Next chapter the story will continue, bringing about some interesting revelations :D

Well now since we all know her, lets read her profile!

**Name:** Michiru Kaiou  
**Name Meaning:** Rising Sea King  
**Birthday:** March 6  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Nationality: **Japanese (With some French Heritage)  
**Power: **The ability to control water. Only if she has contact with it, then she can multiply it.  
**Age:** 25  
**Gender:** Female  
**Hair colour: **Sea green  
**Eye colour:** Midnight blue  
**Strong points:** Independent, firm in her beliefs, strong willed, underneath it all she is actually very kind  
**Weak points: **Comes across vain and selfish, can't express her emotions, hides her true self  
**Fear: **That she will fall in love, and have it destroy her  
**Pet Peeve:** People who defy her, or are rude to her  
**Dreams: **To be successful as a violinist  
**Hobbies: **Playing the violin, painting, swimming

One of the first members to join the Guardians, Michiru can appear to be very social but in fact is very reserved. She doesn't like trusting people, the very thought of falling in love brings fear to her heart. This is due to the fact that her childhood is riddled with neglect and pain, and her at all costs wanting to avoid that sort of tragedy ruin her life. Then after meeting fellow Guardian Haruka Ten'ou she began to start wanting to live a more fulfilling life. Still she comes across very cold and distant from people. There are very few who know that deep down, she's a very kind but very scared of the world around her.


	16. Tragic Fairy Tale

**Amy-Star: **Look! Look! I got this chapter out sooooo quick! Yaaaaaay! Please tell me you love me for that!

**Ivy Tearen: **Holy sweet Quatre! Where have you been? Man its crazy and awesome to hear from you again. How's life treating you? I hope that you're going to like New Types, its a departure from the other work no? Thanks for dropping by!

**EternalHime: **Hey! I hope you're not saying short is bad, considering I'm really not the tallest person in the world :) The character chapters are always a little shorter then the normal ones. Uh oh...you and Damia aren't going to tag team me are you? I try to listen to her, but most of the time that damn ear wax prevents me from doing so. It would be cool to see this as a comic, ya never know :D Thanks for the awesome review!

**DevilWench: **Bonjour! I have one thing to say about your review. Kick ass! I'm glad you liked her past, I tried to think of what could possibly make Michiru what she is today. When ever I watched the anime I always thought 'she's really nice, but in a cold way' which makes no sense when you think about it. :Hugs: See you around!

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: **Hello! You got a fan my friend, EternalHime says I need to start listening to you ;) Well I'm glad your truthful with me, these days people rarely are. It definitely does not have a whole lot to do with the actual Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing story line. I wanted to see if I could do something like that, and I'm so thrilled that people are responding to it. I can't say whether or not I'll use this story line, but I have many other cooking up in my little head. Okay lets meet in the middle, the two of us of both nice and kick ass fanfiction writers. Once again thanks so much for your review, can't fully thank you enough but, I'll try. Thank you so much :)

**Jewels14: **Greetings! I must say I'm a little about the 'x' eyes on your face in your review, did I possibly kill you? I surly hope not, cause that would be very bad. But I'am happy that once again you loved the chapter! Thanks!

**datajana: **Heyo! I know...this was such a hard chapter to write, there were lots of times I wanted to start crying. But I kept myself together, and somehow managed to pull it off. Great review as always, I hoped your heart ached in a good way. You know how sometimes its just nice just to cry. Okay I'm going to stop being so depressing, see you around!

**platinum star: **Hey you! There is no such thing as an insignificant review, they all mean a lot to me. Especially ones that have insights on my story, and try to look deeper then what's on the surface, very much like your reviews. I hope that all my readers take something away from the story, and I love to hear about when they do. That part was very hard to write. I wanted to provoke feeling in the reader and have them really understand the heartache between the two. But at the same time not have it be over dramatic. Hopefully this year will bring me some success, that never hurt anybody far as I know. I'll keep on writing, but you keep on being you! Later!

**MooCow: **There you are! You're back! I was starting to wonder when I'd see you around again, thought maybe my blonde jokes scared you away. Yay! You read my story first, that makes me feel all warm and squishy inside. Haha I forgot how demanding you were with updates, guess I'll have to get my lazy butt in gear again no? Oi I hope I didn't make you cry for too long, and I hope it wasn't because my writing skills are something to be desired. Sadly since this is my last year in high school, the updates aren't as quick as they use to be. Except for this chapter, this chapter got updated pretty fast. I actually had cookies an hour ago, yummy chocolate chip ones! Who doesn't love cookies? If they don't, there must be something seriously wrong with them :) Hope to see you again! Peace. Love. Life.

**Nyneve: **Hey hey! Well let me just say I feel so honored to get such a huge review, its really very sweet of you to do so. As I was talking to another reviewer, I always had an interest in Michiru. She seemed like such a nice and polite person, but at the same time I felt that it was kind of fake. That there was no way who could be that perfect, it was kind of frightening to see. Its true that Haruka stands out the most, but I know that you should never ever underestimate the quiet ones. Though she may not be as out there as Haruka, but she stands out never the less, and not just because she's beautiful. With all of that in mind, I tried hard to understand how could a person be that way. What made her strive to be so perfect at so many things? Why did she barely show emotion, and always appear smiling and calm? I agree that she's not one of my favorite Sailor Moon characters, Pluto holds a special place in my heart as well. Never the less she intrigues me on many levels. I'm sure you've come across this as well when writing SM/GW fanfiction. There are so many bloody characters! Normally in a story there are not so many, but in a fanfiction you want to include as many as possible. The best way to do this in my opinion, is have some characters be connected some how. Haruka and Quatre look fairly similar, and even though they're opposite they work well together. Truthfully Quatre always kind of reminded me of a male Michiru, maybe its the whole violin thing. Folks is a word that should be used more often, from now I'll try to use it more as well, who cares about the stares. Another good word that no one uses is 'radical', I know its very sixties but I love it. Thank so much once again for your review, I really enjoy talking to folks such as yourself so we can share ideas. Its radical man! Hope to hear from you again!

**Trickster's-Lulaby: **Hello there! Great to hear a new voice, I hope that you will continue to grace your presence in the review section. I'm very glad you're enjoying the story, I try to make it as interesting as possible. Believe that was an ability that took forever and a day to do, read my past stories and you'll see. Heero's past...Hmmmm when are we finding out about that...looking at my notes I see that it won't be for awhile. Sorry! It is big, I will give you that much. Thank you for your review!

**The New Types**

**Destiny Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Sixteen:** Tragic Fairy Tale

_I thought it was a beautiful thing,_

_ the word called hope._

_ In an almost painful embrace,_

_I'm looking up at you._

**_ Hikari no Naka e; Into The Light: Theme song from the 'Vision of Escaflowne' sung by Sakamoto Ma'aya_ **

"When did the two of you get back!"Duo shouted happily at Haruka and Michiru, with the others slowly coming closer to greet their absent friends. Quatre stood behind them all for a second, appearing not able to believe that his sister had finally returned, acting as though no time had passed since they left late one night, leaving only a note that gave no satisfactory explanation. A part of him wanted to run up and hug his sister, exchange friendly comments that only siblings who were on good terms would say. Yet the other half wanted to run up there and demand a reason for her to leave all of a sudden, maybe even turn away from her now. It was times like these Quatre wished that he could read Haruka's mind.

Winking at them all Haruka placed a slender finger to her lips, "That my friend is top-secret business, which I can't reveal till later."

"Why not?" Usagi whined totally forgetting what had previously just happened to them, nearly bouncing with excitement. Covering her mouth daintily with a graceful hand movement, Michiru giggled softly while Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I have to hug someone that's all" the tall blonde stated loudly, as she passed through the crowd of Guardians to where Quatre eyed her fearfully. Throwing her arms around the terrified Quatre, Haruka drew him into an air stopping bear hug. His arms pined down to his sides Quatre could only stand there patiently till Haruka was done humiliating him. "I've missed you" Haruka whispered sincerely in his ear, forcing Quatre to smile weakly. Releasing him slowly, the two siblings turned to where everyone was starring at them with warm expressions, all of them trying to hold back from saying "awwwww" to the scene before them.

Clearing her throat quietly, but never the less it got everyone to turn their attention back to Michiru. "Thank you Haruka for that, but sadly we have a bit of a situation on our hands." Clear aqua blue eyes moved to each face, all of them returning to their previous seriousness faces. "The people who just attacked you were members of the Barton foundation. We were unable to stop them from taking Ami," bowing her head slightly in apology, and gasps of fear were heard from within the group.

"What about Trowa?" A harsh voice called out, making Michiru turn to the coal black eyes of Wufei Chang. Shoulders slumping from stress, a well-manicured hand dragged itself through Michiru's glossy, sea green hair. Exchanging a quick glance with Haruka, who also looked defeated, burdened with a knowledge that they both cared not to know about.

"About Trowa..."

A scream had cut off Michiru's answer, followed by the high pitch sound of metal twisting and bending. "Minako!" Quatre and Haruka cried out simultaneously, as they both quickly turned to the hole in the roof of the train. The shouts of the rest of the Guardians followed behind the two, yet none of them was able to catch up with the Winner siblings.

A wave of guilt rushed over Quatre for forgetting about Minako, they were just able to gather the girls back from the clutches of the Generals, he wasn't about to lose her now. Sprinting a stretch in front of Haruka, which was impressive considering Haruka had enough running skills to be in the Olympics. Jumping without thought into the dark hole, his sister was blown away at how much the young blonde had changed. Usually Quatre would wait until hell froze over before he made an impulsive decision. _'Then again' _Haruka pondered silently a crafty smile crossing her face _'love makes fools of us all.'  
_  
Back in the interior of the train Quatre searched frantically for Minako's mind, ignoring when Haruka dropped down from behind him. "Oi the rest of you stay up there, the enemy may try to escape." When Duo affirmed her request, and Haruka jogged to where Quatre was standing about to open her mouth to ask him where Minako was, only for Quatre to silence her with a wave of his hand.

Waiting in the gloomy silence of the once bright insides of the train, Quatre concentrated hard on the whereabouts of Minako.

_QUATRE BEHIND YOU! _

Snapping his head back at the force of the mental warning, Quatre whirled around throwing up a mind shield around himself and Haruka. A silver haired man ran right into his shield, thus being thrown back five feet into the darkness in which he emerged. Breathing heavily Quatre straightened himself up, receiving a quick nod from Haruka before they both followed their attacker.

_MINAKO! MINAKO!  
_  
Shouting through his mind, certain that it was Minako who had silently warned him in her mind. Not only that but it appeared that the silver haired attacker was no where in sight. Although that mattered little to Quatre, so intense in his searching that it took a second for Quatre to realize that Haruka had grabbed his wrist and was holding him back. Throwing his sister an impatient look, which Haruka replied by sticking her tongue out and pulling a face. "Calm down there slugger, didn't you hear the noise up ahead?"

No, Quatre couldn't, but he did feel a wave of determination mixed with fear that could only belong to Minako. Breaking from Haruka's hold Quatre moved forward to where he felt Minako's presence, only to be stopped by a shrill scream making it hard for him to even think. The situation was similar to the one that had just occurred only a mere moments ago, making Quatre infuriated that he got caught in the same trap twice. The inhuman noise was silenced when a loud metallic bang vibrated off the steal walls, ending with sound of glass smashing.

Blinking from the sudden barrage of noise, Quatre was relieved when he heard Minako cursing to herself. Shaking her head from side to side, Haruka was surprised that such a young girl as Minako had the language of a bitter, old drunk. In a short moment Minako was in front of them arms folded on her chest, sapphire blue eyes narrowed angrily at the ground. "Well he got away; the crazy bastard threw himself through the window" kicking an invisible rock on the train floor, fuming silently at her failure. Before Haruka could get a word in she was rendered speechless when Quatre leapt up to enclose Minako into a hug.

Turning away from the two rubbing the back of her head, she felt it best to leave the lovers alone for awhile.

"I'm sorry" Quatre whispered tightening his hold on her, feeling instantly comforted by the simple feel of her body. All she could do was simply nod into his shoulder, not daring to move incase this moment would go as soon as it came.

The light in the dark room made a soft glow surround the glass coffin, where his sister laid sleeping. For seven years now she had been sleeping, with no sign that she would ever wake up. Yet his father held onto the frail hope that his daughter would return to the world of the living, and fill their lives with happiness like she did before. Resting no more then ten feet away, some unknown internal force from within prevented Trowa from going to her side. Could it be that he realized that despite what his father thought, trying to destroy the Guardians was a mistake. Yes they worked for Trieze, but at the same time they didn't. He seriously doubted that they shared the same worldview as his deranged brother-in-law who nearly killed his own wife. Perhaps the reason could be that if Leia could see him now, the way he was conducting his life, she would cry bitter tears for her poor little brother.

Silently Trowa willed himself to take a step closer, reminding himself that he had visited with his sister numerous times before. Why should now be any different? The closer he moved towards his sister, the more the darkness in the room seemed to surround him. Though the room was barely lived in, a faint sweet smell occupied what should have been stale air. Stopping short in front of the coffin made from glass, his one visible eye stared down at the figure that embodied a princess from a tragic fairy tale gone horribly wrong. Waves of curly blonde hair were spread neatly around the plush white pillow; the hair still had a healthy gloss to it, from the servant tending to it everyday. Delicate lines craft her beautiful face, which held a simple loveliness that is long forgotten in these times. Where beauty must be bold and out there, accompanied with layers of makeup, glitter, and outfits that mean nothing but sex. Gracefully arched eyebrows reveal no expression, and Trowa remembered how they would raise ever so slightly when she laughed.

Her eyes were denied to anyone who came to see her, which was a shame considering her eyes were Leia's best feature. A clear blue, that held clarity and serenity that his late mother once possessed. Now the veils of her eyelids kept those blue orbs locked away. Dressed in a long white dress that came in at her hips then flowed out like a spring flower beginning to bloom. Slender pale arms crossed themselves underneath the swell of her breast; long fingers that touched him with such compassion now were laced together.

This is the way she always looked. A peaceful porcelain doll that was neither dead nor alive, who just existed in the simplest definition. Oblivious as to what her husband was doing for the so-called sake for mankind, how he used her fellow New Types for his own means, only to destroy them. That her aging father had taken up the call for battle once more, spreading spies like poison to bring down Trieze's pursuit of purification. Her little girl that she loved more then anything else was being used for Trieze's own dark plan for the fate of the New Types. Or that her beloved younger brother didn't even resist any of his father's orders, obeying with blindness to reality of the world around him, as he moved silently through life. Once before he had mocked the Guardians for the foolish loyalty to a false master, now look where he was.

All of this deceit, madness and suffering had originated from love. At that thought another set of blue eyes came to haunt his usual calm mind, of a girl that was locked somewhere in his home. Kidnapped from her friends and loved ones, to be used as a hostage if any of them planned to come after Trowa. By now they will have figured out who he is, and Trowa's purpose for joining the Guardians. If only he truly knew that purpose, that would make his life much easier. Ami could probably help him. That is of course if the girl did not hate him. Trowa desperately wondered why that would bother him, many others hated him and Trowa never had the feeling like he failed.

Behind him Trowa sensed a familiar presence, one that he wished to never feel again.

"Hello, father."

"I can't believe this!"

Everyone in the group shared the exact same sentiment of Duo's outburst, turning to Haruka and Michiru who stood side by side solemnly. "Why? Why would he do this?" Usagi questioned choking back half a sob, true she never got terribly close to Trowa, but his first night as a Guardian he had saved her. Whenever they needed him he was there, fighting along side of them like a true team member. Ami would talk about him for hours on end, the longest time Usagi believed her shy friend to ever discuss a guy. Deep down she had hoped the two of them would get together, everyone deserved to have some happiness. Now it was revealed that Trowa from the first day he arrived he had planned to betray them all, and took Ami away from them.

"I guess the best place to start is the beginning" Haruka announced while running a hand through her hair, navy blue eyes flickering to the dark sky above them, in what appeared to be a silent prayer. Michiru reached out and grabbed the taller girl's hand, in attempt to comfort her partner in many ways.

"Setsuna-san had ordered us to go investigate both the Barton and Kushrenada foundations, to see what their plans were for the future, our future" speaking with strength, seeming to have gathered the poise that she had previously lost.

"What we found was not what we had expected" the aqua haired woman picked up, "it appears that the family has formed ties we were not even aware of."

"Like something out of a soap opera really" sighing loudly while shaking her head, Haruka starting to announce what the other Guardians had been patiently waiting for. Giving an almost sad smile, Haruka stared at her fellow Guardians with a tired fondness.

"Trieze Kushrenada married Dekim Barton's eldest daughter Leia Barton."

"No way!" Minako and Usagi gasped out concurrently; mouths hanging open from shock and surprise. Wufei raised an eyebrow but refrained from his usual snaky comments, only exchanged an expression of disbelief with Rei. Nearly doubled in laughter at the situation, Duo tried to hold back from a full-blown break down, in order to avoid Makoto hitting him. While Hotaru swung her head to each Guardian, when no one cared to explain the meaning why the marriage was so abnormal, she tightened her hold on O'Hara.

"How is that even possible? Dekim would never allow his daughter to marry his sworn enemy."

For the first time since they came back Haruka laughed good naturedly, not one that was forced in an attempt to break the tension. Smiling over to Quatre who watched her curiously, "Quatre dearest brother you and I both know that children never listen to what their fathers have to say."

"Okay then, will the two of you stop flaunting the fact that you have family members to a group of orphans" interjected Duo rolling his eyes at the two siblings exchanging knowing smiles that could only come from close family bonds.

"But Duo your parents are still alive."

"Not now Hotaru, you need to learn when a sarcastic comment is necessary."

Clearing her throat softly, Michiru brought back the wandering attention to where it should be. Silencing everyone with the serious glint in her eyes, in fear that they would come face to face with the rare, but dangerous rage of Michiru when she was mad. "Yes they did indeed get married, while also having a daughter." No one cold comment on that piece of information, which seemed to defy all reality. For the next five minutes they remained silent, as Haruka and Michiru took turns in updating the confused Guardians.

"Leia Barton disappeared the day her daughter was born; no one knows what her current status is."

"It is believed that Trowa joined the Guardians to get closer to the location of his niece, but Trieze knew all along that he was with us. Making us assume that Trieze either sympathizes with his wife's beloved brother, or he wanted to learn more about the Barton foundation..."

"Or if Trowa Barton had a completely different reason for joining."

"Did you just interrupt me?"

"Oh Haruka I was just helping you."

"Hey we stopped talking so we could listen to the two of you" Duo stated waving his hand about in front of the two, nearly scowling at the two lovers.

"Sorry Duo, continuing on, in recent months Trieze hired a scientist by the name of Dr.J."

"This is the man who is behind the Perfect New Types; his motives are hard to understand. A New Type working for the man who wishes to destroy all New Types, then again that describes us as well."

An awkward silence passed through the group, the realization of their position dawned on them. Despite their good intentions to protect the New Types community from destruction, and to inform the Humans that there was nothing to fear from them, they had failed. To each of them the Guardian program meant something different, a journey for them to understand themselves, to protect loved ones, or to at least to know they were attempting to make a difference. Now to only learn that all along a man who cared little about who he had to step on was playing them.

"Now we need to understand what they know, because there are still key points unknown to us."

"So what do we do now?" Minako sighed out, rubbing her upper temples.

"Three things actually, so we better hurry up and get going" the tall blonde announced with her classic easy smile, winking over to Michiru who jabbed her in the rib gently with her elbow. While the others sat there trying to resist the urge to strangle the loving couple, feeling completely in the dark.

"We have to go see Setsuna" a small voice piped up, owning to Usagi who was nervously searching the eyes from the others for support.

Waving her hand at the reminder from the younger girl, Haruka smiled in such a way that did little to assure everyone of the problem at hand. "We received a call from Setsuna; so don't worry about that" then she clapped her hands together and rubbed them quickly, making the Guardians feel terribly uncomfortable. "Now Mina-chan, Rei-chan, and Wu-chan, you guys are coming with me to Trieze's" Haruka announced pointing a finger to each Guardian when she called out their name.

"Don't call me Wu-chan."

"Let me understand this. You failed to find out what Trieze is up to, so we're going to confront him now?" Violet eyes of Rei narrowed at the confident blonde, thin lips pursued with fury at the audacity of having them first fail their mission, then depending on others to clean up the mess that they left behind.

"In a sense I suppose, but in reality Trieze is planning something that we need to know" for the first time answering a question with a great deal of seriousness, displaying a sad smile to Rei who furrowed her eyebrows producing a few wrinkles between her eyes. Even though it was obvious she was against the plan, she remained silent for reasons unknown to everyone else.

Coming up behind Makoto and Duo Michiru smiled mysteriously while she placed a slim hand on both of their shoulders. "And we will be going to rescue Ami, can't leave one of us behind" tightening her hold giving the two scared brunettes no choice to refuse her bidding.

"Me too! I want to go as well!"

Turning her head to the determined girl who suddenly popped up, cradling a black kitten in her arms while giving Michiru an almost dirty expression. Blinking with surprise, Michiru wracked her mind searching for a time when she had met this girl. For no one, except those who knew her, would dare to address her in such a manner. "And who might you be sweetie?" Questioned the slightly annoyed woman, not yet decided to like or dislike the child. There was still time for this cretin to make up for her mistakes.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe" announcing with an air of firmness that would rivals with Haruka's, "I'm his sister and the newest member of the Guardians."

Throwing a look over to Duo who merely shrugged his shoulders helplessly, expressing with actions that he rather not get caught between two unstoppable forces. Throwing Duo a withering look, she glanced back to the young teen, who appeared to be unwilling to give in to being left behind. A characteristic that Michiru also shared, considering no one ever denied her what she wanted. Standing up tall in order to use her height for her advantage then flicked a lock of sea green hair over her shoulder.

"Tell me why we should take you, honey?" Crossing her arms over her chest, nearly sneering at someone who was close to being ten years younger than she was. Standing off to the side, Haruka sighed wearingly wondering how far could the mighty truly fall. "You are after all; very young to be going on such a dangerous mission" speaking in such a fashion that one would think that Michiru was explaining a problem to a rather stupid child. The black cat gave a low hiss, stretching out one of her paws to attack Michiru.

"We have to go, O' Hara is a Perfect New Type, she needs to go."

Huffing out an air of frustration Michiru decided that from the goodness of her heart, she would allow the mentally disabled girl to go with them. Contemplating how in the world Duo could sit there so calmly while his deranged sister, continued to refer to the cat as if it were human. If O' Hara was truly a New Type, the changeling would not be so inconsiderate as to remain in her animal form. The only other explanation was that Hotaru was a few lipsticks short of a makeup kit.

"Interesting, at first glance she appears to be so normal" Haruka whispered lowly to Minako, as she leaned in closer in order for no one else to hear. Snorting back a laugh, she turned to the woman who Minako favored to be the older sister she never had.

"Maybe so, but becoming a Guardian is the fuel that drives you to crazy town."

Biting down on her lip to force back a laugh, Haruka finally faced the remaining Guardians. One of them who barely spoke through out the whole get together, watched Haruka meticulously with haunting cobalt blue eyes. Heero just had that ability at appearing to be extremely lethal, without needing to say one word to affirm it. Out of all of the Guardians Heero was the most confusing, with a past that not even Setsuna knew about. Since the very start of the Guardians, in some form or another Heero was part of it. To be truthful Heero was a member before she was which was impressive since Haruka for the longest time viewed herself as the first Guardian, and she was older than he was. To make the mystery stranger, Haruka hadn't met Heero until about a year ago when Usagi had joined the team.

Remembering the most innocent of the Guardians, Haruka's attention went to the gentle face of the young angel girl. How weak she appeared to Haruka, constructed from such fragile and soft materials. The kind that was easily broken, pulling on the heartstrings of those around her, for she was a rare light of kindness. Usagi was simply genuinely kind. She wasn't kind to make herself better, to get validation from others, or to further herself in her own causes. Usagi was kind because she wanted to be. She enjoyed making others feel comfortable and happy. The young girl probably didn't see it, but the rest of the Guardians acted differently around her. The edges of their sharp personalities became softer; people flocked to Usagi for reassurance. For all Haruka knew the reasons could be, that no matter who you were or what you did, Usagi would still accept you. A thought had plagued Haruka ever since she found out the truth, would Usagi still hold on to her precious kindness in face after all of the trials she would have to overcome.

"You three" Haruka nodded to her brother, Usagi and Heero, "need to go find the one called Mamoru Chiba." Usagi opened her mouth to protest the strange request, only to close it when Haruka held her hand up for silence. "I can not explain the reasons behind it yet, but understand it is extremely important you find him," gazing back at the scared but resilient faces of the Guardians Haruka was filled with hope. How young they all were, despite how tragedy had chased after them most of their lives, resulting in transforming them into such strong and beautiful human beings. If the human spirit was needed in the missions of their uncertain future, there was nothing that could stand in the path to their victory.

But was kindness, mercy, honor, wisdom, justice, courage, trust, and even the ever complicated and often deadliness of human emotions love, strong enough to fight an enemy stronger than all the others. A foe that Haruka would prefer if it was simply a representative of evil, a creature that was farthest away from any characteristic of humanity. They themselves thought that they were the good guys, while their enemies could think otherwise. There was no other choice. All that live must go through such obstacles. If they didn't, then they were simply empty shells. Happiness could not exist without sadness; we pursue our futures in full knowledge that at the end of the tunnel we may end up broken beyond repair. It was sad, but at the end of this battle how many would there be left standing here with her?

The shadows of the leaves overhead shifted, casting off an array of different forms across the empty street. In front of her was a darkened bridge, stretching over calm black water that flowed silently underneath. Beyond this point she would no longer have the assistance of streetlights to guide her to her destination. This thought did not faze Setsuna, the path before her was not a stranger to her feet. Yet for a moment she remained still, not felling the urge to start walking.

Giving a short laugh, Setsuna pulled down her black knee length skirt. The situation was just becoming childish now, in the daylight this familiar place never made her hesitate. But the darkness of the night had made every unknown, and with that a fear squeezed the pit of her stomach. Pushing herself forward, she moved across the beaten path.

Reaching the end of the bridge a softer glow outlined the branches of the trees that formed a cave before her. Holding her head up high, Setsuna picked up her pace more than usual wanting to get to Kokuun-Jo castle. The distant light began to grow stronger, and with it Setsuna's resolve to enter the safety that it brought. Pushing back the last few branches, the sight before her made her heart jump in her chest.

The castle was placed upon a bed of shining lime stone, their smooth surfaces emitting a dull luster. A forest of cherry trees surrounded the building as if they were guards; their gentle pink petals gathered together forming rows upon rows of pink clouds. The actual castle itself reminded Setsuna of a layered cake, with each floor either a different color or shape. Walls of black stone made up the base of the building, with three white bared windows to let in natural light. The second floor had extravagant triangular arches on each of the four sides, with ivory white dragons adorning the tip of each arch. On top of it all was the smallest floor, with a balcony of polished wood encompassing its form. The edges of the roof curved up slightly, with a final triangle like arch on the top.

Setsuna knew that the castle was built back in the Edo era, a time period in Japan that was not yet stained with the tainted blood of civil war. Miraculously the castle stood before her in all its glory, not looking the actual age that it was. The castle belonged to the Karoku clan, a once mighty and powerful family of Samurai. In the Meiji era they were wiped out completely, for supporting the Tokugawa clan, who took it upon themselves to rule as military leaders. Only one surviving member of the Karoku clan remained, who most likely was waiting patiently for her arrival.

Stepping forward towards the grand building, the sound of fast movement caught Setsuna's sharp ears. Twisting her head upwards a sprinkle of sakura petals were disturbed from their branches, softly falling to the ground like snow. For the first time since she crossed the bridge, a small smile crept on the corners of the Guardian leader's mouth.

"Your skills have improved Diana, but nowhere near perfect."

The rustling of leaves were heard soon after, proceeding the arrival of a flash of gray from the nearby bushes. Stopping directly in front of her, Setsuna could not help but to continue to smile at bowed head of Diana. Her hair of metallic silver gathered into two buns on each side of her head was all that Setsuna could see. Touching the top of the soft hair carefully, in what Setsuna hoped was a comforting gesture.

"I did not mean to make you cry little one."

Soon determined gray eyes shot up, starring Setsuna directly in the face with intensity not many nine-year-olds possessed. Jumping back a few feet from Setsuna, the child's long gray cat tail twitched from either annoyance or anxiousness. Contrasting greatly with the rigid stand up position Diana now took, looking like a little soldier ready for duty. Too bad her outfit was more fitting for a ballerina dancer then someone off to go fight. The dress matched the young girl's hair with only maybe a tinge of a deep purple. The neckline had a squared look to it, and only curved in slightly at the end. The long sleeves covered up her thin arms, only stopping at her delicate wrists. Wrapped tightly around her slight waist with a large belt, the lower skirt part then flowed out to her lower thighs. Graceful white ruffles made up one third of the bottom portion of the dress, reminding Setsuna the beautiful petals of a lily. In the same color of the dress, boots that fit the contours of her young legs perfectly. Made from the softest leather, in order for the young one to perform her acrobatic moves with ease. To top the outfit off a ribbon of gray silk wrapped around her thin neck, with a single golden bell that made no noise.

It was shocking to see how big Diana was getting.

"Good evening Meioh-sama." The usual musical voice of the young girl, now had forced edginess put into its tone. Her demeanor definitely came from her no nonsense mother, rather then her laid back often playful father.

"Ay and a good evening to you as well" Setsuna replied politely, trying to sound more solemn as to not let down Diana. This young girl was so eager to make her mark on the world, to be some form of help to their cause. If only the rest of the world shared in her youthful and innocent enthusiasm, then many conflicts and suffering could be avoided. "Is your lord ready for me?" She questioned lowly, watching the girl's head nod sharply several times.

"Helios-sama awaits your arrival, he sent me to fetch you long before you arrived" a note of admiration oozed from Diana's tone, seeing that it was taking the young New Type a great deal of control to refrain from gushing. It would not surprise Setsuna at all if maybe in her young heart, Diana carried secret affections to her lord. Mistaking her wonder of Helios's kindness and ability, for feelings of true love. Setsuna hoped that the let down for Diana would not be too harsh, when she found out that her lord had no time for romantic feelings. Well they did not call them crushes because they were uplifting. A broken heart is the most important life lesson, especially when it was one of the few constant experiences all living humans went through.

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she followed Diana towards the large wooden doors that would lead her to Helios. The man who all of her loyalty was truly placed on, a man whose sole purpose was to lead the Guardians to the correct future. Through his dreams Helios peeked into the many different paths that showed the way for mankind and New Types to their final destination. Many had come far and wide to meet with the visionary New Type, that could sort through the fragile layers of past, present and future. If it were not for Helios's courage to rebel against his former master and have faith in the one girl who had the power to balance out the scales of power, Setsuna knew that she would not be here today, walking in the direction of her chosen path with confidence and a knowing how to master her fear.

A series of fragmented events played in her mind. None of them made any sense to her at the moment. A constant throbbing still pounded in her head, making it hard to concentrate on anything for long periods of time. With these factors working against her, Ami remained completely still on the flat bed. Eyes shut tightly, forehead furrowed in both pain and confusion, listening to water dripping somewhere down the hallway. With a groan she attempted to shift her position, but then went back when a shot of pain clawed up her back.

Time crept by slowly in the dark room, for all she knew it had been a week since she was separated from the other Guardians. That part was still foggy to her, it happened all in the quickness of an instant. One moment they were standing anxiously in the darkness of the train, the next sweet voices filled the air. Someone, she did not know who, grabbed her from behind and moved her upwards. After this only flashes of images of Heero's almost angered face, calling someone a weakling for using a person for a shield.

Bringing her hand up to her forehead, hoping that the cool palms would help ease the pain. Ami sighed letting the hand drag down her face, hating how useless she felt in this situation. In the end her powers barely amounted to anything, all she could do was heal people. An art that many human doctors already perfected, and the rest of the Guardians were too good to get themselves a mortal injury. There were her computer skills, but Quatre's were nearly as effective if not equal to her own. So what purpose did she play in the over all team? Her absence would most likely not cause an uproar, the others would find other means to carry on. She on the other hand, would have to wait here silently in the dark, hoping that the others had not forgotten her. This weakness, this in-ability to react against threats was starting to get on Ami's nerves, but truly in the end what could she do.

Footsteps resounded from the other end of the hallway, making Ami wince at what the sound was already doing to her injured head. A slight fear and excitement gripped her heart, wondering if friend or foe would now step through the door. If it was a foe, Ami resolved to tell them nothing. It was of course the least she could do.

A metallic click sounded now, sounding ten times louder than it normally would. Ami did not know if this was because of her headache, or the nervousness that had now overcome her. The metal door then scratched against the tile floor, making a sound akin to fingernails being dragged across a blackboard. Sitting up moderately fast, only to quickly regret when a wave of nausea be fell on her. Through blurred eyes she saw a tall figure standing in the door, appearing indecisive in whether to come in or not. Bracing both hands on either side of her to stop the swaying, Ami pushed down the bile threatening to come up. Tired blue eyes tried to see through the darkness, in order to put a face or name to her visitor.

"Who are you?" A hoarse voice called out with the quality of sandpaper; surprising Ami when she realized that it was her voice. In response the figure carefully walked into the room, the pale blue light from the hallway only gave him an outline. Stopping short of her bed, Ami was unable to stare up afraid that it would knock her off balance.

"It's me."

Eyes widening slightly with surprise, then overwhelming with relief as her mind put two and two together, realizing whom it was. With a smile she tried to reach out to grab his arm, in hopes of being able to pull herself up. But he remained still where he was, only a few inches away from Ami's hand making no attempt to move closer. Falling back onto the bed, she waited patiently for a response to Trowa's lack of movement or words.

When he didn't speak or change his position, Ami was beginning to get a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. She hated being in the dark, and not knowing what was going on around her. Now Trowa was evoking those nervous feelings inside her, making this supposed joyous reunion for her, now more awkward. "What's going on? Do you know what happened to me?" The slight edge of panic in her voice was becoming more evident; Ami no longer cared if she sounded scared or frantic. All she wanted were answers that could dispel this moment, taking away all of her fears.

"You're a captive here at the Barton mansion."

"Are you here to rescue me?"

"No."

A short laugh came out of her suddenly, maybe because she was hoping that Trowa was joking, even if he was never the kind of person to do such a thing. When he did not laugh along with her, Ami was forced to realize the gravity of the situation. Either that Trowa himself was a captive, or he was somehow connected to the Barton foundation.

The acid taste of bile rose up her throat, making Ami swallow hard to try and get rid of it. Gently she lowered herself down on the bed, now able to see Trowa's figure better even in the poor light. The same solemn green eyes, that regarded her with no emotion in their depths. The thin lined face, that Ami often thought fondly upon when she was alone. Physically it was the Trowa that she remembered, but even though he was close, Ami never felt so far away from him.

"Does that mean you're going to kill me?"

"No. You're being used as bait for the others."

Silently she thought over that, her previous moment of weakness in which she went over how weak she was now came back in a vengeance. None of the other Guardians would get themselves in a situation like this, and if they did they would find a way to get out of it. All she could do was take in her predicament, and try to get out of it alive. Plus the fact that Trowa in some form had played a part in all of this did not make it easier.

Lifting her head in order to look directly in his eyes, feeling her own starting to burn with oncoming tears. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Voice faltering with emotion as she choked out the words, feeling disgusted at the low she had finally reached. Trowa did not give her an automatic answer like with her previous questions, as if it was the one answer that was not programmed into him.

"I don't know."

Then he was gone, she barely heard him walk out the door and close it behind him. But she knew he was no longer in the room, probably going to prepare for the arrival of the others. Bringing her knees up to her chest, allowing the tears to roll down her cold cheeks. Ami cried for a reason that was not clear to her.

**Amy-Star: **Man oh man! This of course is the prelude to the storm, next chapter the Guardians are going to have to get their butts in gear! Go go power Guardians! Whooooo! **GUESS WHAT! **After this chapter, there are only four (maybe less) more in the Destiny Reborn arc, then we move on to the Tokyo Armageddon arc (Oooooo that sounds so ominous)

Okay I know its been awhile since he's been in the story, but I felt its time we got a deeper look at Mamoru Chiba!

**Name:** Mamoru Chiba  
**Name Meaning:** Guardian of Earth  
**Birthday:** August 3  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Nationality: **Japanese  
**Power: **None, he is not a New Type (Or is he...)  
**Age: **21  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair color: **Ink black  
**Eye color: **Dark blue  
**Strong points: **Very kind to those who need help, generous, mature, modest about his many talents  
**Weak points: **Can be a bit possessive, and is easily made jealous (though he doesn't show it)  
**Fear: **That what he loves the most will be taken away  
**Pet Peeve: **Obnoxious, loud-mouthed people  
**Dreams: **To one day become a doctor  
**Hobbies: **Reading, going to plays

Mamoru was orphaned when he was nine years old, when he and his parents got in a car accident. Since then his grandmother has been trying to take care of him, but is unable to keep her grandson from a life of poverty. Over coming his tough childhood situation, Mamoru became a honor student, top athlete, and one of the most popular boys at his school. There are few who hate him, and many who admire his maturity and kindness. Yet this doesn't take away the fact that Mamoru hides a darker side to himself, one that may become a obstacle for the Guardians to overcome.


	17. Looking Down a Dark Tunnel

**Amy-Star:** Hello! Now before you all gang up on me, I do have some reasons as to why this chapter has been delayed. First, there were some tough personal problems I had to face with. I won't go into detail but a person who was very close to me left my life (don't worry she isn't dead, but still gone). Second, I got the black plague and was sick for nearly two weeks! Gaaaah! I hate getting sick. Third, my computer once again died and all my work was erased. But I'm back, and my brain is still somewhat with me.

**Ivy Tearen:** Bonjour!I know exactly what you mean! Sometimes everything just piles up and you hardly realize how many things you have to cut back. I feel you pain :( Muwhahaha yes Mamoru shall become bad, or does he? Well I do know, but you'll just have to read and find out. Heero and Usagi will start becoming more closer, not in this chapter because they don't even appear in this chapter. Anways thanks for the review!

**datajana: **Greetings! New characters are always fun! At least I think so :) Ah yes the next big event, hopefully I won't let anyone down! Trowa always says cryptic things, sometimes even I wonder what the heck he is saying. Ah well its what makes him great! Thanks for your dedication, see you later!

**alexz:** A short but simple review, however I can sense you inner wanting. That sounded really wrong, I'm going to stop talking. Thanks for dropping a review!

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's:** Hello! Yes I also feel sorry for Ami, on some level I think everyone is kind of like that. Even the most confident people who have so many talents can get down on themselves. Though Ami is a pretty extreme case, and I hope she will see that she has worth. You have to love Minako :) She's too cute in my opinion. That is interesting about Stevie's favorite character (Hi Stevie), maybe we're drawn to people we are the most like, though we can also be drawn to people who are our opposites. Its all very confusing. I sympathize with you, my two best friends are both out of my reach one physically and the other emotionally. I go through withdrawal of them sometimes too, its comforting though isn't it? Hotaru may be weak physically but when I watched the anime or read the manga, I always thought she was strong. Fighting Mistress 9 and always willing to be the one to bring about the destruction of things in order for the world to be reborn, takes a lot of character in my opinion. Thank you for your kind words. I really admire your perceptiveness, and always look forward to your reviews. Ja ne!

**Kiki Smythe: **Heyo! I'm glad you're enjoying my humble fanfiction, and I do intend to keep on writing:) I have decided who Usagi is going to end up with, but unfortunately if I told anyone hordes of ninjas would come and attack me. I'm deadly serious about that, so you'll just have to keep on reading:)

**platinum star:** Hey there! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to thank you for your first review. I was having a particular bad day when I opened my email and read your review, and I just had to laugh. You laughing evilly then telling me you had gone insane, is not like your usual reviews:) But thank you for the second review, I'm honored to have gotten the longest review you had given anyone. I'm glad my last chapter inspired you so, lets cross our fingers and hope that I can reproduce it.(Probably not but I can hope can't I?) Never apologize for you ramblings, but I love them and look forward to reading them. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, I certainly took forever writing it ne? Talk to you later:)

**MooCow:** Of course I want a blonde joke, do you know how long its been since I heard one? Too long in my opinion! And I love this one! It sounds like something that I would do, even though I'm a brunette :) Oh my...you weren't serious about not moving from your chair till I updated were you...because its been awhile since I updated. Gah! Now I'm making you cry! I'm sorry for my unbelievable slow typing skills, I have poor circulation in my hands! I'm sorry for depriving you of cookies, I shall send some too you write away! V Mails cookies to Moo Cow V Enjoy! Can't wait to hear from you!

**Nyneve:** Hellloooo! Excellent! I like to hear that I'm getting better and better, I'm so use to hearing how I'm getting worse and worse (Aha I'm half joking, but also half serious). Don't worry its not like I update that quickly every time, this chapter for example took forever and a day. Quatre and Haruka are just so darn cute together, I feel this chemistry whenever I write them. People often forget that Haruka has this playful side, as well as a serious one. Aha yes Trowa is the real Trowa Barton, and he is very much so one of the Bartons. But does he like that? Is that truly who he is? You'll just have to see :) Lol you're so great, you're reviews always bring a smile to my face. Not many people would say Trowa does crazy radical things, but somehow that makes sense. You know who you remind me of in this chapter. Ami. Ami is going through the same problems as you are, she is also confused by Trowa's actions. Actually it might even be three chapters now till the end of this arc. And yes I' am also fond of Tokyo Armageddon, it just sounds so cool! Thank so much once again for your superb review, there will be much rejoicing when I read the next one.

**Jewels14:** Yo yo! I feel that I should warn you that this chapter is a major cliffhanger, so get your medicine because I know your allergic to such things. Hopefully you'll make it through okay, and I can get another review from you! Later!

**

* * *

**

**The New Types**

**Destiny Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Seventeen:** Looking Down a Dark Tunne**l**

Hard as you can cut through the darkness Now

Reach to you resting in the dream

Proof of my love that will not change forever

Brightness & Darkness: Lady Une image song from 'Gundam Wing'

What were they really?

He wondered how long they had actually existed, if perhaps they always had but had somehow managed to hide themselves from the public. There were piles of discarded books on the subject that yielded no truth in their pages. Not where they came from, how long were they living amongst humans, and what significance did they hold to the future. For their existence could not possibly be some mess-up in the great scheme of things, a cosmic mistake that would never go away. The only information he could gather was from newspaper articles, and television programs that never painted them in a good light. New Types were evil, they were liars, cheaters, disrespectful, hate filled, creatures that should never have been allowed to walk this earth. Or so that was the generally public opinion on them. One that was filled with a deep hatred.

A hatred born from fear, and fear was known to be one of the two most powerful human emotions. The other was love.

Mamoru knew what it meant to love. He loved his parents when they were alive, he loved his grandmother who raised him, and he loved the golden haired girl who smiled for him. Was it wrong to hate because of love? They say you can only hate when you've loved, but did he actually hate New Types or was it the fact that Usagi was a New Type that ate away at him. By a simple matter of genes, in the eyes of the public they could never be together, or at least live peacefully together. There were no limits to what Mamoru was willing to do for their love, however it did destroy the dream he had for the two of them. Now that dream was gone, quickly leaving him as though he had not noticed the rain clouds pass over the sun.

A part of him knew that if he truly loved Usagi that he would patiently wait for her return, to trust their feelings for each other. That she needed to have her own life, accomplish her own destiny even if it meant doing so without him. Sadly he was a selfish person at heart; one that did not consider what others wanted. He never showed this side to his family, but in order to keep Usagi he would not hold back.

Raising his head that felt weighted with thoughts, Mamoru turned to where the man called Jadeite was quietly reading to himself. Turning each page delicately with his index finger, sharp blue eyes moving rapidly back and forth across the yellowed pages. This man whom he had only known for a few hours that had come to him earlier this evening.

"Ah good evening" a well-dressed man greeted him, though Mamoru had found him vaguely familiar he could not place where he had seen him. His smile was cheerful but its warmth did not reach his cold eyes that stared directly into Mamoru's confused ones. With both hands in his pockets, he rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels waiting for Mamoru to reply. When he received none he merely shrugged his shoulders, obviously not worried about the rudeness he was facing.

"You and I have not formally met, but I'm sure you recall me from last night."

With quick remembrance Mamoru recalled the man that his Usagi and her friends faced last night, leaving him behind. The man had a disposition that did not sit well with him. Yet somehow Mamoru felt akin to it, as though he had just met someone who shared his secret desire. This man felt no shame nor regret with showing his ugliness, a side that most people through artificial masks tried to hide.

" I would have come to get you earlier, but I had to pay a visit to my doctor" a dark smile crossed his lips, leaning in closer to Mamoru infringing on his comfort zone. In some way he had expected to see shadows in the blue depths, but only saw a rare emptiness that held no emotions. "Your girlfriend and her little friends really did me in, I was not expecting for them to put up such a fight." Mamoru staggered away from Jadeite farther into the darkness of his home, the heat of his breath on his skin made him leery of this visitor. Jadeite merely walked through the threshold gently closing the doors with his fingertips.

"They took away my power. I had to get it restored, or I would not be much use to anyone," he continued speaking, the only evidence that he was there since the shadows covered him almost completely. Mamoru's eyes had not yet gotten used to the lack of light, standing with unsteady legs while half listening.

Soft footsteps were heard to the right of him then the hallway lights were switched on that made purple blotches dance in front of him. "Boo" Jadeite whispered then laughed lowly, at Mamoru's unsure face that was caught between his boyhood fears and his manhood pride. "You on the other hand have no real powers, but you are still a great use to our cause," running his fingers across the photographs that hung in the hallway, filled with people frozen in time with their smiles.

"To be honest I have no idea what that is...oh are these your parents?" Pointing to a handsome couple, that smiled well naturedly at the camera. Nodding dumbly to the question, Mamoru was surprised when Jadeite gave an almost kind smile. "You have your mother's eyes," he commented softly as though he had known his parents well.

"Anyways, all I know is that Kushrenada-sama desperately wants to meet you. Oh look at you," thrusting a picture of when Mamoru was two years old, smiling shyly into the camera while wearing a dark blue and white sailor suit. "Don't you wish you could go back to those days," shaking his head with a sad fondness, Jadeite returned the picture back to its place.

"I'll cut to the chase Chiba-san; my master wants to meet you. He can help you with all your problems, especially those concerning your girlfriend."

"I don't understand."

Jadeite now flipping over a vase to get a look at it from all angles, gave Mamoru an understanding look. "No I guess you don't. But you should not let that stop you," returning the vase back to its original place, long fingers brushed down the front of his three piece navy blue suit. "Everything will be taken care of. Your grandmother will know nothing, and you get to meet one of the most powerful men I've ever known. The car," pointing behind him at the door where behind it laid a dimly lit street " is right out there."

"Why should I even listen to you?"

"Because it could mean saving the life of your precious girlfriend."

After getting over the shocking words he had just heard, Mamoru stood there in silence, hands clenching and un-clenching with indecision. The smart choice would be to turn the offer down, and force this man out of his home. But if Usagi was in trouble, how could he not do whatever he could to save her. Unfortunately Usagi and her friends did not enlighten him on their situation, leaving him to fume quietly in the dark.

Which was probably that Duo Maxwell's idea.

"I can leave if I want to?"

"I would even drive you back personally."

"And my life won't be in danger?"

"Not unless you try to kill us."

"Okay," Mamoru started solemnly walking past Jadeite's smiling figure, to where the consequences of his choice lay before him.

Jadeite had to admit he was pleasantly surprised, his back up plan was to force Mamoru to headquarters. Watching the back of the young man as he opened the door, and began to walk towards the outline of a black car on the dark street. Smiling ruefully Jadeite began to start after him when a flash of gold caught his eyes.

Pausing for a moment he lifted down a picture with a simple gold frame, Jadeite stared at a grinning Usagi and Mamoru when they could not have been older then eight years old. The two were holding each other's hands, standing beside a large tree appearing to be enjoying the cool shade the canopy of leave were providing. Starring at the two for a moment, Jadeite carelessly allowed the picture to slip through his fingers. With the satisfying sound of glass breaking, Jadeite quickly retreated to the front closing it behind him. The entrance was now empty, with only a jagged crack on the thin glass splitting Usagi and Mamoru apart.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Light emitting from the building far off, cut softly between the thick branches of the ocean of trees that surrounded it. The building itself was Victorian style, very different than the usual Japanese architecture in the area. However Michiru did mention that the Barton family had been in Japan since their ports had opened in the beginning of the Meji era. According to the information she gathered in the last few decades the Barton family held no real power, and merely were living comfortably with old money. They could have not been more wrong, through those years the Barton foundation was planning an attack on a grand scale, to wipe out all humans. Staring at the tall turrets that stood on either side of the face of the mansion, large windows with iron frames seemed to cover the walls. The extravagant detail to style and look was similar to Japanese mansions, but Duo believed it lacked a certain sense of spirituality.

Perhaps it was more because of the people who lived within those high walls.

Trowa Barton who had snuck in under their radar into the group, he even had the gall not to change his last name. Duo knew that the others found some suspicion in that, especially with Wufei who proudly announced that he never trusted Trowa. But Setsuna had told them otherwise, that his last name had no connection to the Anti-Human group. So was Setsuna in on it all this time?

The idea of their long time leader helping a traitor like Trowa did not sit well with him, since the evidence was beginning to support it. Turning slightly Duo looked over to where Michiru was fluidly typing on a black laptop, throwing annoyed glances to Hotaru whom watched over her shoulder. Perhaps hoping that the young teen and her cat would catch her drift that she wanted to be left alone.

Shaking his head he moved towards where Makoto stood, her green eyes starring blankly at the night. There was awkwardness between them now, that not even the years of them being together could remedy. If they did manage to talk it was on pointless conversation topics, which never lead to either of them saying what needed to be said. Stopping short with nearly three feet separating them, Duo stood there silently casually sneaking looks at her. This was nearly as pathetic as Michiru's attempt to have Hotaru leave her alone. Why didn't he just tell her? Just go out on a limb and say to her face, that he was disappointed that she left him. That he was disappointed because he let her.

"Nice night," Duo mumbled lowly wondering whether or not Makoto had actually heard him or was choosing to ignore him. "I said it's a nice night" this time with a hint of annoyance, Duo did not like it when people ignored him.

"I heard you."

"Didn't feel like answering?"?

Resting her tired green eyes on him, a ghost of her old smile played on her lips. "Not much I could say on that," rubbing the back of her neck she hesitated to go back to her thoughts but decided otherwise. "If you want me to say more, maybe pick a topic we could both relate too?"

He was surprised to say the least that Makoto almost appeared nervous, as though she was unsure whether or not she wanted to talk to him about anything. Nodding gravely at the suggestion Duo supposed that it was now or never, he would have liked a more relaxed setting but this was not the time to be picky.

"Okay," he began slowly, bracing himself to say what had been eating away at his heart for a long time. Makoto watched with a controlled face, not deciding how she would feel about the situation until Duo said his piece. She knew that there had been tension between the two of them, and if they did not deal with the matter soon it would only continue to get worse. Makoto may complain that Duo was an insensitive, immature, selfish person, but the idea of them not being comfortable with one another was not a pleasant thought.

"Would you have sex with me?"

"What!"

In an instant Makoto had the quickest emotional switch over that Duo had ever seen. At first she was surprised then embarrassed, face going completely red and eyes large with fear. Then anger reeled its ugly head, and Makoto's whole body crackled with electricity. "Why..are you...how..." the words spilled angrily from her lips, as though Makoto could not decide how to yell at him.

Remaining completely serious, Duo had to use all of his will power to keep from laughing. He could not help it, she was just so easy to tease, and no one reacted to his jokes like she did. Since their long absence from each other, Duo had missed his daily ritual of annoying Makoto. "I think I deserve it, I mean for years now I have tried to get you into bed, and what do you do?" Crossing his arms and shaking his head, the beginnings of a smile crept up when he noticed how confused Makoto looked.

"You go off and sleep with that Nephrite character, disgraceful."

After that Duo did not remember much, excepts Makoto's fist coming directly at him.

Grumbling softly to herself Makoto walked over to where Michiru was still furiously typing away at a black laptop. Hotaru mere inches away watched with focused violet eyes, that skirted from side to side along with Michiru's. When Makoto reached them a small smile of satisfaction crossed the older woman's face that only grew when the computer gave a high beep. Deliberately drawing out the moment, Michiru closed the computer with delicate gestures while carefully placing it in the black suitcase beside her.

Hotaru and Makoto exchanged the same wearied glance; both equally irritated with Michiru gaining so much enjoyment from torturing them.

"Well?"

Raising her head slowly to Makoto who stood bearing down on the older woman, eager to hear how the infiltration of the Barton household went. Having finished her teasing for the night, Michiru's blue eyes went a shade darker as she became more serious.

"I will admit, it was not easy to find any holes in their security system."

"The equivalence of a prison?" Makoto tossed out there almost jokingly but quickly shut her mouth when Michiru stared at her steadily. Her expression was not an angry one, but even worse, one that portrayed that Michiru was going to have to deliver news she'd rather not.

"More like a top military base" combing a hand through her thick mass of aqua blue hair, a craftily hidden gesture that Michiru was nervous. "They have an almost impenetrable security system, twenty-four hour guards, cameras, hidden sensors, not to mention a twelve-foot fence surrounded the entire complex. But..."

"But?" A small voice piped up, making the two older women remember that Hotaru was watching quietly from the shadows. Michiru almost appeared surprised that the girl did not say anything more, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Perfection is unattainable, unless of course you're me," smiling dangerously at the teenage girl, and Makoto pondered what it was about Hotaru that continually brought the bad side out of Michiru. Yes, she always did have an air of confidence about her, but this was almost sickening to your stomach how vain it was. Once again Hotaru feigned that she did not notice the malice being directed towards her.

"There is a brief moment of about five minutes in where the guards switch for the night, and the camera at the north side is of the building is turned away from a back door."

"So can all four of us get to that door in five minutes?"

Covering her mouth with her slim hand, Michiru gave out polite giggles as though Makoto was purposely being funny. Blue eyes stared at her two companions with a mischievous glint that Makoto knew from an unpleasant experience, that it only meant trouble. One time when she and Michiru went on a mission together, somehow Makoto ended up having to throw herself off a cliff into the ocean to avoid getting killed.

"Oh dear that would just be silly, not to mention impossible."

"Then why," Makoto seethed out through a strained smile restraining herself from giving Michiru the same treatment she just gave Duo, "did you tell us that?"

"We need two people to remain behind and cause a disturbance, while the other two go inside. I have a map of the floor plan of the mansion, so I have a good idea where they are keeping Ami."

Nodding in agreement to the plan, though still a little put off by Michiru's attitude that seemed to waver between annoying and serious. Hotaru remained silent as she rubbed the neck of her black cat, her eyes starring beyond to the glowing house in the center of the dark forest. "What two people will stay behind and cause the disturbance?"

"Makoto and Duo of course, the two of them can draw attention to themselves by getting in a lover's spat," flicking her hand away almost absentmindedly, explaining in a bored voice while she hid the black suit case behind a nearby bush. Flushing a deep scarlet at the comment, Makoto's fists curled in as she glared for the fist time at Michiru.

"We're not lovers," she stated firmly and coldly, in a tone she hoped left no room for arguments. Lifting her head to stare between the two of them, the raven-haired girl gave Makoto a sympathetic look while Michiru gave one of disbelief.

"We're not! So get your minds out of the gutters!"

VVVVVVVVVVVV

When the door to his sister's room opened wide enough, Trowa could barely make out the shadowy figure bent over the faintly glowing coffin. Without thinking Trowa quickly moved to retreat before he was spotted, however his father was always faster. Sharp black eyes cut through Trowa with ease, boring into him as though he was looking for weaknesses. Having this treatment used towards him many times before Trowa managed to keep a still face, but felt the deep fear he felt when in his father's presence. The man's presence was not pleasant. Many could barely stay in the same room with him for extended periods of time, let alone talk to him at lengths. Trowa often wondered how his mother whom he had heard through stories to be a gentle and kind woman, could put up with her husband.

With a dark fury Dekim watched his son, the deep wrinkles in his face seemed more set in with the shadows that cast themselves around him. The man looked very old, but his powerful aura was as vibrant and strong when he was a young man. Making it near impossible for anyone to go up against him, and actually come out alive or without the need for therapy. Even his own daughter, who was one of the few people that attempted to get to know him, was shown no mercy.

Now she lay sleeping in her coffin, unaware of the mayhem that was going on around her. Trowa envied her for that, because now he was the only one left the Dekim paid special attention to.

"I see that you've come back."

His father had the habit of the stating the obvious rather than giving a normal welcoming; it was as though you did not really come back until he decided to acknowledge it. You were not really happy unless he said so, you were not truly angry unless he pointed it out for you. This behavior used to annoy him greatly, of course he would never say anything sarcastic back to him.

"Yes."

"Did you not think to come and see me?"

Trowa had thought about seeing him, but decided that since the thought made his stomach churn not to do so.

"Sorry I was tired."

Dekim lowered his head, giving him more of the look of a hawk ready to snap up his prey with his long predator nose. The furrowing of his thin white eyebrows together was an omen of Dekim's temper about to be released.

"You've been here for three days."

"I was_ very _tired."

An electric silence passed between the two, passive green eyes did not even flinch when Dekim's flared with anger. He expected to be yelled at, given a lecture about how he should address his elders and that his impertinence would one day catch up with him. And if he wanted to do so, Trowa would gratefully welcome it, anything that would get his mind off the Guardians. After a few moments Dekim's body went rigid with the tightening of muscles, yet he did not even raise his voice.

"I see that you brought back a Guardian with you."

Assuming that his father was once again stating a known fact, the teenager remained in his indifferent stillness.

"You're getting weaker Trowa."

Narrowing his eyes similar in the same manner of his father, for the first time in a long time Trowa reacted to the comments he often ignored.

"I do not think it's weak, she will draw the Guardians to us."

A dark laugh that sounded more like sandpaper scratching against metal, black eyes flashing with a malicious enjoyment. Getting drawn into one of his father's traps was the worse situation you could get yourself in, like being stuck in the middle of a tornado you had no choice but to sit and wait it out hoping that you wouldn't get killed.

"Perhaps so but that girl is not just any Guardian, I hear you're very fond of her."

Feeling himself bristle at that blatant statement that was more spitted out as though it was a vulgar subject manner, that made his father sick. "How could you possibly know, even if it was true?" Trowa's voice was tight and strained, resisting the urge to break out and yell at the old fool. Too much had happened, too many expectations were placed on him, too many beliefs Trowa was forced to take up, and he was growing weary of it.

Waving the question off with sharp flicks of his black glove covered hand, the head of the Barton family smirked at the uneasiness his son was displaying. "I know everything that goes on in this family," the satisfaction and vanity in his voice made Trowa want to remind him that he did not know his daughter was married to his greatest enemy, till she told him so.

"She is reasonable to look at, and at least she is a New Type," both of their eyes flickered to his sleeping sister, who could not raise her voice and defend her actions, "however not anyone can consort with a Barton, your blood is purer then anyone else's. " Trowa silently scowled that yes his blood may be pure, but everything else was soiled and ruined from his father's ambitions. Ambitions that some say broke his mother's heart and lead her to die, that drove his sister to her catatonic state, that only affirmed how helpless he was against his father.

Raising his head up Trowa stared forcefully back at his father, hands loosely tightened at his sides. "It's none of your business," he nearly hissed not even bothering to push down the angry emotions roaring in his chest. Then Trowa stepped back eyes slightly widened with surprise, realizing what he had just done. With the swiftness of changing his facial expression, the angered young man was replaced by the stone faced quiet one.

"I'm going to leave now, I still feel tired," giving his father a respectful bow Trowa disappeared into the shadows of the room leaving the door open as he left. Standing silently in thought Dekim barely heard the soft excuse, but noticed when his son had once again slipped away.

Ever since he was a child Trowa always behaved, wordlessly following his commands and orders. Though Dekim could never bring himself to say so, he was proud of his son. Of his quiet strength, quick mind, and mild temperament that never allowed destructive emotions to take hold. Yet ever since Leia betrayed them Trowa had been wavering, not throwing himself into their ideals in the same manner he use to. Dekim had wanted him to infiltrate the Guardians as an insult towards Trieze, and a means to get Trowa more passionate in their cause. Except the exact opposite happened. Now more than ever before, Dekim felt his son slip farther and farther away.

Tilting his head down, he glared at his golden haired daughter who shared the same sweet features as his wife. Once before he had lost a child, this time at all costs he would not lose Trowa.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Makoto had already memorized the amount of time it took for the guards to walk through their routes in their entirety. She figured out all possible escape routes that they would have to take, or different areas in which they could take cover and re-group. Analyzing the effectiveness of each of her attacks on the Barton ground considering that was where the battle was most likely to take place. All of this was completed in fifteen minutes, which did not sit well with her because she had no choice but to think. Think about what was going to happen with the Guardians. What kind of options did they have in the future. The intentions of Setsuna and whoever she supposedly was taking orders from. And how Duo seemed to weasel his way into all of these thoughts, which she felt were more important.

Slowly turning her head she caught a glance at her quiet partner, who stared impassively at the mansion with dark violet eyes. After he regained consciousness and was updated on the plan, the two of them remained in the bushes until it was their turn to play. Usually in situations such as this Duo would become increasingly infuriating, citing that they should sing songs and play some inane game to pass the time. Then she would proceed to tell him to shut up maybe ever hit him, which would only result in him attacking her more aggressively. However Duo had barely spoken a word, remaining completely still, lost in his own thoughts. Makoto was becoming more freaked out as the minutes passed.

Was he angry with her?

Duo had this personality that rolled with the punches, there were very rare situations in which Duo held a grudge. His parents were the first that came to mind. Yet never in the time that they had known each other had Duo ever been truly mad at her. That was her job. Duo was supposed to do something stupid, she would get mad and refuse to talk to him from between hours or days. Though he had become grouchy with her ever since she started seeing Nephlite.

She wondered if it was Nephlite.

But Duo always bragged to her about his female conquests, laughing whenever she ended up blushing or throwing the closest object to her at him. It was hard to believe that Duo would even care whom she went out with, not that she and Nephlite had anything special. Especially after he tried to kill her, somehow that destroyed any chance of the two of them going anywhere.

Realizing that she couldn't run around with these thoughts in her head forever and not get anywhere, Makoto felt it best to just throw her worries out there. She was not the kind of girl who hid what she was feeling, sadly with Duo she often went against her nature. People saw her as a girl in tune with her emotions, not ashamed of what she was feeling or how she expressed them. For once she wished that they were right.

"Duo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you seriously wanted to have sex with me?"

If anything could get him out of his stupor that was it, as Duo turned to her with large eyes and a mouth open with shock. Immediatly she regretted asking.

"Well it's just...if you meant something by it; I wouldn't want to offend you." The words leaked out gracelessly from her lips; desperately she tried to cover up the mistake she had just made. However the more words she said, the greater her desire rose to run away from these bushes as fast as she could.

Taking a moment to compose himself Duo stared at her with a more calm and confused expression, one that she was not expecting. What she was expecting was for him to pinch her cheeks, say she was just too cute for words and that she needed to stop over internalizing. The fact that he hadn't made Makoto afraid that she was sending the message that she wanted to take him up on the offer. Was that true? She couldn't deny that she never thought about it, but what heterosexual women wouldn't think about it?

"Why do you think I'm angry with you?"

The sureness of his voice only contrasted heavily with her wavering tone, making Makoto's neck become extremely hot.

"Um...well that is..." Squeezing her cold hands Makoto knew she had found herself stuck in a corner. There were only two circumstances that arise recently that would invoke Duo's anger with her. One she already mentioned about her hitting him when he asked her that inappropriate question that was directly linked to the second one, which was Nephlite.

Screw being honest with yourself and others, sometimes it was better to keep quiet.

Nervous eyes moved between Duo's serious face, at the mansion in which she hoped to see Michiru or Hotaru screaming bloody murder for the two of them to come and help. Sadly the night was quiet, and nothing had changed since the two of them gotten here twenty minutes ago.

"Because...because you're not speaking to me like you usually do."

"Well you've been gone for so long, perhaps I'm just not used to talking to you."

Feeling her face burn with embarrassment, she swallowed hard only to feel the lump gathering in her throat. Hatred built up in her chest of him saying such a thing and for herself for taking it so personally. She wanted to cry.

"Oh," was all she managed to choke out, starring hard once again at the old mansion that seemed to loom over them. Calculating in her head the amount of time it would take to scale the metal wire fence that surrounded the compound.

"No I...I don't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Still miserable Makoto turned to see Duo smiling weakly at her, noticing how he looked much older in the cold paleness of the small moon above them. The emotions on his face were hard to read, making Makoto feel as though she was desperately attempting to grab hold of water. She knew Duo hid his true emotions behind a goofy smile and childish mischief, but never did he come across so run down and fed up.

"I'm just frustrated you could say."

"About what?" Forgetting for the moment the pain he had caused her moments before, only glad that they had reverted to being the best friends that they always were. Able to tell one another what was on their mind. Something was weighing heavily on Duo, and if she could help lift the load she would. The man annoyed her to no end, but there was very little that Makoto was not willing to do for him.

"About what," Duo repeated the question giving a bitter laugh, "too many to count really. The whole Trieze betrayal, what we are going to do now, the situation with my sister." Pausing for a second he then raised his head to meet her gaze dead on, sad violet eyes stared at her as though she was a tender memory he recalled when it felt that there was no kindness in the world.

"And you as well. I thought I was going to lose you."

Raising his hand slowly as though he wasn't sure on his actions, or not knowing how she was going to react to them. Eventually his cold fingertips touched her flushed cheeks, sending an electric pulse through her entire body.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Before Makoto had even time to react to the interloper, Duo had pushed her down hard into the forest floor. Scarcely missing a powerful wave blast that turned the tree behind them into a shower of splinters. Growling in annoyance and pain Makoto powered up, as tendrils of electricity began to crackle around her body. Standing up both her and Duo gazed at the trio that blocked the view of the Barton mansion.

VVVVVVVVVV

Blinking slowly in the darkness, Ami stretched out her sore body hearing the joints groan by her movements. It was hard to tell what time it was, since there were no windows and she was not allowed the luxury of a clock. Even the days began to blur all together, but she knew she couldn't have been there for more then a week.

Since her first and only visit with Trowa, there had been no other sign of human life, her food trays always manage to appear when she was sleeping. Which was what she did for most of the time. Hoping that the more she slept the quicker time would pass, and the sooner her fate would reveal itself. Until then there was little she could do in this darkness, thinking over past events was not going to get her anywhere. Waiting it out was the best that she could do.

Soft steps broke her from the silence she had grown used to, making the sound seem vaguely foreign. Perhaps she would finally see the individual who brought her food, if she was lucky she might be able to get some basic information from him. Though she doubted that any servant of the Barton's would readily give anything to a Guardian.

For a second time the heavy steel door was pushed aside as its un-oiled hinges groaned, light from the hallway seeped into the dark room with its blue hue. Ami was surprised to see a memorable figure in the doorway, his tall shadow casting itself across the dirty floor.

"Trowa?"

A minute passed before he entered the room, this time walking directly towards her with little hesitation. For a second Ami wondered if this was when Trowa took her away to be tortured for information, or even executed immediately for her supposed crimes. She had hoped that when this moment came she would face it with courage, stare bravely into his eyes and show no fear. But she was afraid. The muscles in her stomach tightened, the back hairs of her neck seemed to stand completely on end. The thought of dying terrified her as though she was looking down a dark tunnel that showed no sight of an end. The horrifying feeling of the unknown, not knowing what would happen but knowing you had no power to stop it.

Taking a deep breath she gathered what little strength she had left, thinking such morbid thoughts would not help her in this situation. In the firmest voice she could manage Ami questioned her one time comrade, "what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to get you out of here."

There were many possibilities that Ami was expecting; this one was not even on the list. Mouth slightly agape, fumbling for the words to question him where his answer came from. Smiling sadly in the pale light Trowa reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the bed she had remained in for days.

"You shouldn't die;" he answered simply tugging her hand as he led Ami out of her confinement into the cold hallway. Stumbling to keep up with his fast pace, millions of questions whizzed in her mind but the voice to ask them was not to be found. There were times in books when she had heard of characters being rendered speechless; wondering if a person could be that overwhelmed not to say anything. Now she could say with full confidence that it was possible and that it was very confusing.

The man she thought was her comrade, who she had a crush on though she doubted if she would ever tell him. Had just betrayed the Guardians, captured her to be the bait to draw in the other Guardians. There was also the fact that he was the son of the fanatic New Type supporter, and leader in the movement to destroy mankind. Just decided to drag her away from her cell, releasing her back into the world where it would be certain she would contact the other Guardians. All of this was bringing on a terrible headache, for the first time in her life Ami did not know what to think.

Reaching the end of the hallway Trowa carefully directed her to stand behind him, as he opened the door to a brightly-lit room. Peering out for a moment he turned back to Ami, looking at her sternly with hard olive green eyes. "Just follow me," tightening his grip on her hand, the two of them silently crept into the empty room.

Amazement filled Ami's wide blue eyes as she stared at the contents of the room. The walls were painted a deep red that matched perfectly with the golden picture frames encasing beautiful paintings and statues that adorned the room. The wood paneling was dark rosewood that appeared to shine from the bright chandelier above them that held what had to be a hundred small lights. The furniture was all constructed from the materials of dark red velvet, coupled with the same rich wood that was found on the floor. The temptation to sit down in the spacious room was hard to ignore, but was quickly dispelled when Trowa gave her a hard expression over his shoulder. Smiling sheepishly while blushing, Ami picked up her step as to not fall behind.

Soon as they entered the hallway Trowa urged her to run with him, changing the expensive surroundings into a blur of bright lights and obscured rich colors. Starring at his back as they ran Ami felt oddly safe, even though she knew that trusting him could be risky to her life and the lives of others. The words of her lost mother echoed in her mind, 'once a woman starts to fall, she can never go back.' The truth of those words finally hit her with full force, making Ami realize that she was willingly allowing herself to become a fool.

Across from her in the lined windows flashes of intense lighting streaked against the dark backdrop of the woods, followed by the house shuddering. Losing her balance she stumbled against Trowa's back, who somehow managed to stay on his two feet. Pausing in silence Trowa's olive green eyes stared hard at the windows, trying to assess the situation outside. Ami herself nearly leapt with joy, knowing one spunky, tom-girl must be fighting with everything she had. Finally they had come to save her, but she wondered what would they do when they saw Trowa. Though she had no evidence to his loyalty besides his act of helping her escape, in her mind she knew Trowa was not their enemy.

Seconds later an unknown force hit the house hard, making clouds of dust fall from the stone roof. Trowa had gripped her forearms hard to prevent her from falling over, though he even began to lose his footing when the aftershock passed through them.

"Must be them," he soon mumbled under his breath, leaving Ami to stare at him perplexedly wondering who 'them' could possibly be.

"Come on, you need to get out of here now" his words were calm and strong, yet there was an underlining of fear in his tone. Nearly dragging her behind him the two picked up their pace, Ami's legs began to burn from their lack of use and now all of a sudden having to use them to their full potential. Another attack consumed the side of the house they were on; this time stronger then before, followed by the definite boom of thunder that made the windows rattle.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Dodging another sound wave blast, Makoto returned the favor by shooting a fast ball of electricity back at the silvered pretty boy's head. They had been fighting non-stop now, after she had quickly disposed of the guards in the area by giving them all minor electric shocks. Instantly she recognized the fighting techniques of her enemies, who each looked like the faces from the pop idol magazine. They were the ones that attacked them on the train.

Their power resided in their voices, which they used to create powerful blasts of power in the form of sound waves, giving her such headaches that not even drinking three bottles of tequila could produce.

Throwing herself around the corner of the building, she quickly peeked around to see Duo trying to handle the other two. They had been fighting way too close to the mansion for her liking, and already the building had been hit several times. Surprisingly the pretty boys did nothing to lead them away, if anything they kept her and Duo backed up against the building. If they weren't careful Michiru, Hotaru and Ami could be caught in one of the attacks, however if it happened to hit Trowa there wouldn't be a problem.

"There you are" a cultured voice sneered and Makoto was reminded of Michiru when she was having a bad day. Green cat like eyes flashed with a malice that made Makoto's chest tighten, but prepared her to attack him head on. Opening his mouth to let loose his killer voice that was more deadly then some middle age drunk at karaoke, Makoto tried to draw in as much electric power as her body could handle.

Simultaneously they let out their attacks, as they met together creating a horrible combination of power both Makoto and her opponent were thrown off their feet. The sound enough would make anyone fall to their knees, and Makoto would not be surprised as the cataclysmic noise filled her senses if she lost all her hearing.

When her eyes opened she wondered how long she had been out, but concluded it hadn't been long because the sounds of battle could still be heard. At least she wouldn't need a hearing aide, though she looked forward to never having to listen to Duo's whining, or his horrible jokes. Shakily Makoto raised her body from the ground, feeling as though her brain had just received a good shaking. The headache that pounded in her head would probably last a month, and the intense sharp pain in her arm made her to believe she had received a fracture. A satisfactory smile crossed Makoto's face as she noticed the pretty boy still unconscious, tiny tendrils of electricity sparking up across his body.

Urging her body to stand up, she winced in pain as the world around her began to tip back and forth. Falling back down to the ground, she thought for a moment in the high windows above that she saw a flash of Ami's blue hair.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Gasping for breath Ami desperately tried to keep up as they ran down a particularly long staircase, not wanting to slow the two of them down but knowing in her heart she probably was. As they ran Ami briefly thought she heard Trowa yell that they had one more hallway to go, but before she could ask him to clarify all the windows in the deserted hallway shattered. Covering her with his body both Ami and Trowa fell hard against the carpeted floor, as pieces of glass rained down on them.

Regaining her senses quickly, Ami tried to get up but was prevented by Trowa's heavy weight. Opening her mouth to see if he was all right, she saw Trowa smile with a knowing expression in his eyes that Ami did not like.

"We won't make it down the hallway in time;" he mused softly to her, his facial features showed no sign of fear or dread. Starring up at him with confusion their faces mere inches away, normally Ami would be flustered in such circumstances but the situation wrote of those awkward emotions. "But I won't let you die" he announced sternly more to himself then to her, at that point a high pitch ringing greeted Ami's ear that made her almost scream out in pain.

Then a force un-compared to the previous ones hit the mansion, and then the roof fell down on them.

**Amy-Star:** Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers! Tra la la la! Haha I'am so eviiiiil! Anyways hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, this begins our countdown to the end of this arc. Horraaaaay!

**Thanks:** Once again so much thanks needs to be directed towards my editor, I can't even begin to describe what I put her through. Especially with this chapter. Seriously I wonder if I wrote this chapter drunk. But she is a saint and put up with all of it, while doing in such a sweet way. Thank you so much Anya No Gin Hoshi!Now I bring you the profile of a new character to the story, and she's probably the cutest! I bring the profile of Diana!

**Name:** Diana

**Name Meaning:** The Greek Goddess of the Moon

**Birthday:** Unknown

**Blood Type:** +O

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Power:** She has the attributes of a cat, she can climb high places, has agility, flexibility. Helpful in her martial arts training.

**Age:** 10

**Gender:** Female

**Hair colour:** Dark silver

**Eye colour:** Gray

**Strong points:** Hard worker, strong willed, independent , and dependable, always gets the job done

**Weak points:** Can be naive at times, acts too grownup, has high expectations

**Fear:** Of not fulfilling her duties

**Pet Peeve:** Being treated like a kid

**Dreams:** To be with Helios

**Hobbies:** Training, she also likes to collect anything to do with Pegasus's

Diana is the only child of the loyal servants of Helios, thus was raised since she was a child to serve. She puts herself completely into her tasks, making sure that there is no room for failure. People (especially adults) find her to be too intense for a child her age, and often feel uncomfortable around her. The reason behind Diana's drive is contributed to her emotions towards her master, that often makes her looks at things with a narrow mind. In the end she is still a child with all the fears and tough emotions a child has to sort through.


	18. A Foolish Young Man Who Fell in Love

**Amy-Star:** I got this out soooo quickly! Don't you all love me now! Aaaah I'm a little too desperate for love no?

**Athena Kyle: **Helloooo! You know what don't even worry about it :) I may be arrogant but I'm not so arrogant as to believe you have to stop your life for this fanfiction. And I know you also write your own stories and that in itself is a tremendous amount of pressure. So I hope to hear from you again, and I hope you make it out of college in one piece. The horror stories I've heard from my older brothers make me question me wanting to go there...

**Alexz:** Greetings! I have few skills but one of them is harsh cliffhangers, can't really do too much with it though...at least it keeps wonderful people like you coming back for more! I'm like a drug dealer or something :) Hmmm thinking about that I don't think I should be proud of that. Ja ne!

**DevilWench:** Heyo! Ahaha yes I'm sure it was a long long long wait...I need to reorganize myself or something. But this chapter came out pretty fast ne? Its so sad how that makes me so proud, I'm very simple minded :) Thank you so much for dropping a review!

**MooCow:** Hello! You know I do that peurposely you know. I wait till it gets really good then I cut it short, than laugh evilly for hours and hours! Actually I don't. But I will admit I am addicted to cliffhangers. Ooooo lucky! I wish I could get a laptop I would name it Hansol and carry it with me wherever I went. I updated this chapter pretty quick didn't I? The next after this won't be a month wait, I'm going to try and avoid that from now on. Urgh I hate pickles! But I love pickle dip for chips. Guess I'm like those people who hate tomatoes but love ketchup. Ya you go work on your solo while you wait for the next chapter:D Thanks for all your kind offers, but I'm going to go have some mashed potatoes instead. Mmmmmm mashed potatoes...Thanks for the review, see you again! Order.Love.Life.

**EternalHime: **Bonjour! Makoto and Duo are painfully cute together, I know they're not everyone favorite couple, but I love them! Ahaha I know my updating schedule is a little out of whack, I'm going to try and make it more constant. I'm so happy to hear from you again, hope to see you next time!

**frosty:** Yo yo! Come on now! You reviewers always get after me for my cliffhangers, but I know deep down inside you love them :) I'm totally off the mark aren't I? I have one question for you though...if I don't update soon what are you going to do? I heard a bit of a threatening tone in your review :) No that I don't mind I just want to prepare myself. Thanks for the review!

**datajana:** Hey! I'm glad you loved the scenes with Makoto and Duo, their one of my all time favorite GW/SM couple :D I would put more humor into the story, but I'm afraid that I have no sense of humor what so ever. Its sad and tragic, but the truth never the less. I should be taken to the outskirts of town and beaten for it :( But thank you for the review, always look forward to it!

**Nyneve:** Bonjourno! Yes, updates are nice. Extremely hectic at times but nice as well. Haha yes good to see that Trowa has some emotions left in him, but his dad is not exactly making it easy on the guy. Hmm that is a good point about making Mamoru a bad guy, its been done to death in this section no? Though if I do set him down that path I hope that I can at least make him a legitimate "bad guy." As the saying goes the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I won't say anymore on the subject because it will spoil the story, but keep me up to date on what you think of Mamoru's progress. So you don't like Makoto/Duo eh? When this story is done you won't be able to live without them, MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Answer: Man I swear you read my mind sometimes. I've mentioned Mariemaia briefly through out the series, only as 'the daughter who dreams the future for Trieze.' She will make an actual appearance in chapter 19. Sequel! What do you mean a sequel! Are you out of your mind! We still have two more arcs to go! I can't do a sequel, and don't you try to drag one out of me! Aaaahahaha sorry about calling you Ami thus resulting in that incident on the street, sorry! Yes I do watch Gndam Seed and though it was a influence in the story, I actually started this story before I watched the show. And if were going to get technical this idea came to me two years ago, after I read the book "The Chrysalides". Good book. Looking forward to your next review!

**The New Types**

**Destiny Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Eighteen:** A Foolish Young Man Who Fell in Love

If you can convey these sincere feelings,

your dreams can come true.

You may dream.

Pure white love becomes wings,

as if the promise of an angel is coming true.

****

Tenshi no Yubikiri; The Promise of an Angel: Opening them for 'His and Her Circumstances' sung by Fukuda Mai

Usagi had been known amongst the Guardians as being someone who rarely got down on herself, she may pout from time to time, but in the end she always bounced back. She herself never saw it as being a particularly great talent, and as Rei often stated it was most likely because she did not have many lights on upstairs. Unfortunately this time she wondered if her cheerful nature would be enough to help her, ever since Haruka and Michiru brought in their report she had little to feel happy about. It was unfair that all of a sudden the world decided to turn upside down. At least she could have been given a warning.

Sighing as she leaned her head on her lap, the golden haired girl sat folded up in thought. They were back where they started from an hour ago, back at the train station along with Quatre and Heero. The sky was now at its darkest, meaning that soon the sun would be coming out. Off in the distance Quatre was concentrating, trying to pinpoint Mamoru's current location. Haruka said he was captured, and upon hearing those words Usagi felt her heart drop to her stomach and be eaten up by the stomach acids. Heero's location was unknown to her, until he materialized next to the bench she was sitting on.

Heero cast an emotionless glance at the obviously distraught girl that appeared like a doll that had been carelessly tossed aside. It was not that he didn't feel sorry for the girl, but the relationship between her and Mamoru was lost on Heero. However, it was clear that he meant a lot to her. Heero felt it best not to think about it. Because thinking about Usagi with another man made him uncomfortable, and Heero could not identify the feelings that he felt. Besides they had a mission to do.

Turning to go and join Quatre till he found their target, he felt Usagi gently grab the sleeve of his black coat. Slightly surprised Heero gazed down at the girl, who still had her head, bowed golden pigtails spilling down her shoulders. Then slowly she raised her head and he met with Usagi's sad blue eyes, making Heero regret he ever came up to check on her.

"Heero?" Her voice was weak but surprisingly filled with confusion more then sadness. "Have you ever felt weak?"

Before he could even answer Usagi laughed lightly shaking her head, a knowing smile crossing her sad features. "I'm sorry that was silly. What do you have to feel weak about?" Letting go of the sleeve of his coat, she stood up wrapping her arms around herself even though the night was fairly warm.

Heero did not know her past. There was no need unless it somehow got in the way of his missions, but his joyful partner was never pensive or deep in thought. They were both similar in the fact that neither allowed anything to stop them, thought they used different means. Now Usagi appeared to have lost some of her nerve, and he had to wonder if an event from her past furthered it.

A voice inside told him that he should not care, but another demanded that he did. The emotional tug-a-war continued till Heero became fed up, and just wanted the voices to leave him alone.

"You're not weak. But if you continue to act this way you will be."

Shifting her small body so that she was completely facing him, the silver moon behind her highlighted her features with a white glow. Cocking her head to the side, her face scrunched up cutely as she tried to digest his words.

"What way?"

"Like a spoiled child."

Usagi's mouth dropped wide open, thin eyebrows coming together making her scowl darkly at her partner. "That was not nice," she stated loudly, stomping her foot down for emphasis while resting her hands on her hips. It was rare for Heero to invoke that reaction from her, but he didn't even flinch when she continued to glare at him for his bluntness. Perhaps some people preferred to flower what needed to be said, in order not to hurt other people's feelings. Heero found that to be a waste of time. When he did speak, Heero was not going to waste words.

Nodding with satisfaction as Usagi got a look in her eyes that said Heero was perplexing her and it made her want to wring his neck. "You shouldn't think so intensively, it doesn't suit you" he almost had to hide the smirk, as Usagi became red in the face with fury.

"Why you son of a..."

"Excuse me."

The two turned to where Quatre stood with a nervous expression as his starlight blue eyes moved between the passive Heero and the infuriated Usagi.

"I did not mean to interrupt, but I located your friend Usagi."

Instantly as though a bucket of water had doused her inner fire, Usagi became calm listening intently along with Heero to Quatre's report. Quatre blinked once then smiled gently at the two, happy to see Heero making an attempt to help someone else. "That being said I think it would be best if we tried out a new technique of mine" suggesting with a blinding smile, that made Heero and Usagi exchange disturbed looks.

"And what would that be?"

Without faltering in his smile Quatre nodded to Heero, "Why my transporting technique. I've tried it out on some inanimate objects and myself."

"Um Quat-chan have you ever tried it with other people?" Returning his sunny smile, but beneath hers Usagi was very worried. Heero waited patiently as Quatre stared at them as though they were children who need to be consoled that there was no monster in their closets.

"Nope. But there's a first time for everything."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was cold when he woke up, and Mamoru almost thought that in the course of the night he had kicked off his blankets. Soon he realized that he was not home and wasn't even lying in a proper bed. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, he wondered how long he had been asleep for. A vague memory of Jadeite came to him, as the blonde man said something about him needing to sleep. Getting up from the thin pallet that lay on the cold concrete floor, Mamoru was searching for an exit when his eyes beheld a strange sight.

A row of glass tubes that glowed an eerie green light and were filled with water, containing the naked bodies of six people. Floating listlessly in the water their hair swaying back and forth in the light currents, Mamoru watched with a mix of horror and awe. Getting his mind into gear he ran up to the tubes, trying to see whether or not they were alive. Pressing his hands against the warm surface of the glass, he searched around for a switch of some sort.

Metallic gears then whirred behind him, causing Mamoru to nearly jump out of his skin. Glancing over his shoulder cautiously he beheld another strange sight, when a grizzled man with long gray hair and glass orbs for eyes smiled widely at him. The stooped creature raised his metal clawed hand, which opened and shut non-stop.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Dr. J."

"You don't look like a doctor."

The old man's smile widened to show off his slightly yellowed teeth, and though he knew it to be impossible Mamoru thought he saw a glint of mischief in those artificial eyes. "I suppose I don't" moving closer to where Mamoru stood rigid at the approaching figure, "but I'm not a normal doctor."

"What's the matter with these people?" Tilting his head in the direction of the captive people, feeling even more unnerved when Dr. J stared at them with a almost fanatic expression on his wrinkled face.

"Nothing really. Their only problem is that their time was up, but they still have some use."

"I don't follow you."

Chuckling harshly as he turned to look at Mamoru with a face that had a green hue from the light of the calm waters. "In the dark are you? Don't worry most people are, but soon you will see the light," resting an aged hand against the glass surface. "The time of humans is nearly up, and soon New Types will rule the Earth. I serve a man by the name Trieze Kushrenada."

After hearing that name Mamoru remembered Jadeite mentioning something about Trieze, and his abilities to help him out.

"Trieze wants to kill off all New Types, so I guess that makes me unnatural," he resolved into another fit of laughter, reminiscing in his own dark sense of humor. Staring back at the figures unable to move, Mamoru instantly thought of an unborn baby sleeping in their mother's womb.

"Why do you people serve him then?"

Tapping his cane thoughtfully against the floor, the old man appeared to be in deep thought before he spoke next. "Trieze is tricking the Generals into believing they are serving the greater good. And myself I am merely killing time before the real games begin."

With care Dr. J turned himself around and began to walk to another area of the dark room, motioning with his claw hand for Mamoru to follow him. Mamoru hesitated under the idea that he truly didn't know this man's intentions, but he did appear to know what he was talking about. And at this time there was nothing more that Mamoru wanted then to get some answers.

Following him through an already open steel doorway, he jogged lightly down the hallway, which had lights that flickered on and off creating erratic lighting. When he reached Dr. J the man gave him a look over, then broke out into another toothy grin. "Want to hear a funny story?" With all the eagerness of a young child Dr.J waited for Mamoru expectantly to nod his head.

"There once was a foolish young man who fell in love with a New Type girl. Though few could blame him. This girl was extremely beautiful. However, her father was extremely dangerous. The father hated all humans, and when he found out his daughter married a lowly human, well lets just say the end result was not pretty." Stopping suddenly at another door Dr. J opened it with great ease, the well-oiled hinges silently moved to reveal another room with no lights.

"The daughter then fell asleep, but not before leaving her husband with a daughter that was also a New Type," reaching over he turned on the light switch, and a glaring white light filled the nearly empty room. Save two metallic tables in the center of the room, each with a body on top covered with white dirty sheets.

"Now the foolish young man began to hate New Types, for causing him so much misery in his life. He resolved that they went against nature, and it was his duty to kill them all off." The two of them moved towards the two figures, apprehension filled Mamoru's mind with an intense fear. Still he kept on moving entranced by the man's words, and the morbid curiosity that filled him.

"His daughter had dreamed one possible future for him to follow in order to fulfill his dreams. He got the help of a New Type doctor, to create an army of New Types for him to control. And so the foolish young man used the very race he wished to destroy, to help him out."

Stopping short of the tables Dr. J stared at the covered forms with a wide grin "isn't that a funny story?"

"I don't"

"Understand? That seems to be a trend with you. I guess you wish to know your part in this funny story ne?" Tearing his midnight blue eyes away from the grisly vision in front of him, Mamoru felt a need inside of him. A burning desire to grasp a hold onto something that might clarify that he had made the right choice. Dr. J appeared to read his wants perfectly, by lightly patting Mamoru's arm.

"I don't know what you part is yet. But I do know its because you are one of the people Usagi Tsukino loves."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Willingly Usagi would admit that she was one of those kids who was afraid of the dark. The idea when she was little of going to sleep without a night-lite was beyond comprehension much to her parent's dismay. Usagi was not so ready to admit that at the age of sixteen she was still afraid of the dark, and had traded her half-moon night-lite for a lamp at her bedside. She doubted if she ever told Heero of her fear, but Usagi assumed that after clutching his arm for nearly half an hour as they traveled through the pitch black tunnel Heero could make his own conclusions.

Expecting him at any moment to wordlessly rip his arm away and leave her to fend on her own, made Usagi only clutch his warm arm tighter. The sounds of their echoing footsteps were the only sound she listened to, neither of them had anything to talk about.

Quatre's experimental transportation had worked fairly well, except he was going to have to practice on his landings. The positions that they had all ended up in had made Usagi blush just thinking about it, and thanked the gods that it was too dark for Heero to see. Usagi would have preferred to get directions and simply fly to where Mamoru was, but supposed that wasn't an option.

"Its right up this way," Quatre's low whisper greeted her ears. Squinting in the dark Usagi tried to see what way they had to go, but just followed Heero's lead as the gradually began to climb the staircase. The stairs groaned underneath their feet, inducing a fear in Usagi that at any moment they might break. They were traveling in the basement underneath the building, hoping to avoid any encounters with the guards. She bitterly wondered why all basements had to be dark, cold and scary.

Up ahead Usagi could see a faint line of light and a grateful smile crossed her face, as they drew closer to it. Quatre who was ahead of them carefully opened the aged door, trying to make sure that no one was alerted to their presence. Giving them a reassuring smile, Quatre led them into a hallway that was almost as dark as the basement. Few florescent lights adorned the concrete walls, some of them flickering as they tried to continue on glowing. Usagi Let go of Heero's arm since it wasn't so dark up here and because Heero was also giving her a hard glare.

"He's down this way;" Quatre motioned with a wave of his hand at the end of the hallway, "the very last door on the right. But..."

"But what?"

Quatre's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he turned to the two of them, a serious and worried expression on his face. "There's someone else in there, and I don't like his aura" softly Quatre admitted his fears, taking a quick glance to the far door.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that."

In a instant the Guardians fell into position at the sound of the intruder's voice. Usagi's wings burst from her back, despite the fact she wouldn't be able to fly much since the ceilings were so low. A barrier gathered around them from Quatre, in order to protect them from any oncoming attacks. Heero took out his gun, which surprised Usagi since his sword was like his third arm. She also contemplated the effectiveness of the gun against a New Type, however it was Heero who was wielding the weapon.

Walking towards them the shadows fell off him like black veils, revealing a man with long white hair and piercing icy blue eyes. The man was fairly tall and muscular, muscles bulging against the tight dark skin. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he stared at each of them with equal indifference.

"I doubt you will make it to that room."

Usagi! Heero! Quickly get to that room, I will hold him off.

When Quatre directed his orders to them quietly in their minds, Usagi had no chance to turn down such a risky offer. True she did not have the same abilities to read other people's minds like Quatre did, but Usagi knew that the man before her was powerful and dangerous. Before she could voice her opinion and refuse to leave him behind, she was caught off guard when Heero pushed her in the direction of the door. Nearly falling on her face Usagi stumbled into a run, trying to keep up with Heero who was quickly leaving her behind.

With a relieved smile Quatre returned his attention to his opponent, who followed Usagi and Heero's escape with calculating eyes. The man then turned his eyes that could freeze the eternal fires of hell, smirking as they lit up with recognition. "Quatre, right?" The manner of which he asked the question was evident that he already knew the answer, but was enjoying the act of teasing him.

"Yes, and you must be Kunzite."

"Ah yes I am," grabbing a pair of metallic curved shaped blades that rested on his hips, "and I must say I certainly had fun giving your girlfriend what you couldn't." The blades began to burst with a blazing purple light, sparking with a deadly energy.

The often calm blue eyes narrowed in fury, as Quatre felt a need to smash that man's face in with all of his power.

Instead of being afraid of the amount of hatred being directed towards him, Kunzite's grin promised that he was going to have a lot of fun playing around with Quatre.

Throwing the blades at an alarming speed Quatre stood silently and confidently, concentrating hard on the blades to make them stop in their tracks. Only they wouldn't stop. Quickly Quatre dodged the on-coming blades but not fast enough as one came dangerously close to the side of his head, watching in silent dismay as a few strands of his hair floated down to the floor.

Kunzite threw his head back in laughter, taking a hold of the blades that made their way back to their master.

For the first time in a long time, Quatre was in a battle that was not going to be easily won.

Kunzite gave him no time to gather himself as another round of attacks came flying at him, and Quatre gracefully evaded the attacks when they came. At the same time, Quatre was attempting to get inside the mind of Kunzite in search of any weakness he could use against the man. Every effort ended in failure, his mind was protected in a sealed off steel box that held no lock let alone a key. At this point of time. All of Kunzite's thoughts were directed in killing Quatre and winning this battle.

Wincing in pain, Quatre grabbed his arm when one of the blades slashed him. His pale blonde bangs were plastered to his sweat covered face. Gasping for breath, Quatre glared furiously at his opponent who merely smiled in contentment.

"I can see why your girlfriend ran away from you," walking leisurely towards Quatre, his blades still pulsing with a need to taste the blood of their enemy. Stopping a few inches from Quatre who was halfway from falling to his knees, face strained with exhaustion and anger.

"My blades are stained with a sort of dark energy. You will lose control of you body soon." Laughing at the young man's predicament, Kunzite grabbed a handful of white gold hair forcing Quatre's head back. Kunzite wanted to savor the divine expression of pain and failure on his enemy's face, to revel when he realized that he was going to die at his hands.

Gazing down he saw light blue eyes shinning with triumph. Kunzite then felt his body seizing up and lifted off the ground, strands of the boy's blond hair slipping through his fingers. Not even able to give a yell of fury, Kunzite was thrown against the nearest concrete wall. Sickening snaps were heard, as the once proud man crumpled like a rag doll.

Falling to his hands and knees, Quatre took in deep breaths of air, eyes blinking out the sweat that dripped down into them. In one second, Kunzite's mind had allowed itself to become fully open to Quatre. That man's weakness was his own sick need to see suffering. Wiping the sweat off his face Quatre struggled to his feet. Kunzite was correct those blades nearly did him in, however the man had underestimated the amount of power Quatre had. The blades merely slowed him down but they would not be the end of him.

Standing reasonably straight, Quatre turned to where he had thrown Kunzite, only to find that the man was no longer there.

Though it did not take long to find him again, tilting his head slightly, he saw Kunzite leaning towards his left side heaving loudly with each intake of breath. His pupils had dilated and all that remained were cold circles of ice that fiercely stared at Quatre, with the utmost hatred. Letting out a roar of rage the veins in his neck and forehead protruding as his face contorted into an ugly mask of revulsion that could only be born in the darkest part of a man's soul. Releasing his twin blades in a means for vengeance, it took Quatre only a split second to throw them back directly at their owner.

The blades had lost their original amount of power considering that their master was nearing the end.

The blades were embedded in his neck and chest, and with wide horror filled eyes Kunzite watched as his red blood painted the concrete wall in large arcing spurts. Clawed hands attacked the air in front of him. Then his eyes rolled in the back of his head showing his stark white eyeballs, and a death rattle sounded echoing down the long, dark hallway.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Kicking down the door, Heero jumped into the room his gun cocked and ready to fire. Glaring through the harsh light, all that Heero could see were two empty metal tables and not a soul in sight. Heero lowered his gun down and grunted for Usagi to enter the empty room, which she did with small and unsure footsteps.

The door closed automatically behind them making Usagi jump with a yelp, large blue eyes searched the room frantically for danger. Walking around the shadowed room Heero noticed another door in the far corner that was slightly ajar.

"Maybe we're in the wrong room?" The tone in Usagi's voice was almost pleading for Heero to give her the answer she desperately wanted to hear. Over his shoulder Heero gazed at Usagi whose wings were now nearly covering her, as though they were some sort of protective shield. She was shaking slightly, and nervously nibbling on her fingernails. It was times like these that Heero wished he had another partner, she would be no use to him for awhile now.

"I'm going to see if they went this way," pointing to the door with his gun setting a hard stare on Usagi, "you stay here and wait for me."

The expression that crossed Usagi's face was both funny and sad at the same time. She appeared undecided between following Heero down another dark hallway that offered unknown horrors, or staying alone in the creepy room. Seeing that face Heero quickly made his retreat, in order to escape any of her tears and whining.

Watching him leave faster then she would have liked, Usagi groaned as she rocked back and forth on her feet. She never really believed in ghosts. Only after she watched a movie on them or read about them in a book. Then for a few hours as she lay in her bed her lamp on, covers up to her chin she thought she could hear the voices of the long dead, feel their cold presence, notice a waver of shadow that could have been them walking by. At this moment though, she felt that this place was haunted, or at least tainted with some sort of left behind sadness. Usagi wondered what kind of person could stay down here for any long period of time, or maybe she was just being over emotional.

Rei would always say that.

Humming a tune softly to herself, wrapping her arms around her cold body she waited for Heero's return. Then a noise was heard beyond the door Heero had just disappeared through, and Usagi felt more then saw eyes watching her. Laughing nervously Usagi put on a wavering smile, "Uh Heero you came back really quick."

Silence.

"Hello are you there?"

Nothing.

She had two choices now. One was to go over to the door, bravely rip it open, and demand whoever was standing behind there, to face or be in fear of her deadly wrath. Second was to throw herself under one of the nearby tables, and wait till Heero came back. Enemies she could deal with, real people who she could see and touch was not a problem. But ghosts were a whole other situation that Usagi was not equipped to deal with.

"You're not weak. But if you continue to act this way you will be."

She hated being scared. Having to be left behind because she was useless. This wasn't the type of person she wanted to be.

"Like a spoiled child."

Taking in a deep breath Usagi marched towards the door and flung it open, her wings wide spread to give a more threatening figure. With one of her best don't-mess-with-me faces, Usagi greeted whatever may be behind the door.

"Oh kami...its you!"

Throwing herself around Mamoru's surprised form she squealed with laughter as she held on tighter. After a second of getting over the initial shock Mamoru nervously returned Usagi's death grip with a light hug. Resting his head on top of her golden crown Mamoru felt at ease, a sort of comfortable atmosphere that he had not felt for a long time. Usagi broke away from the embrace as she stared up at Mamoru with mist covered eyes, but a beaming smile was wide on her face. Returning a more shaky smile, Mamoru rested his hand on the side of her face.

"Mamoru, did they hurt you or anything?" Concern now rose above her happiness; large blue eyes searched his body for any signs of abuse. Shaking his head Mamoru only continued to smile. Sighing with relief Usagi gave him one more hug, before gazing behind him at the now wide open door.

"Mamo-chan did you see a guy, with dark blue eyes and short brown hair?"

Mamoru's eyes became a shade darker, though Usagi seemed unaware for her concern was now directed as to where her partner had disappeared to. Letting go of Mamoru she stared curiously at the door, walking to its frame in order to see whether or not Heero was nearby. Now that they had Mamoru they needed to escape, before that man Quatre was fighting alerted the rest of the compound. Clenching her one fist, Usagi knew that she had to find Heero. Enough of being afraid, it was time for some action. Besides, she was Heero's partner and friend. Leaving him to fight on his own was not acceptable.

"Ne Mamo-chan I'll be right back..."

Her cheerful statement was cut short when her eyes took in the change that had overcome Mamoru. Standing there his body tense, head bowed preventing Usagi from seeing what emotions were consuming him. With fear, Usagi wondered what had grabbed a hold of him. One minute he was perfectly fine and the next she didn't know what to expect from him.

"Mamo-chan?"

A small white hand reached out towards him, seeking to comfort and understand a person Usagi had known all her life. Mamoru was important to her. Always going out of his way to help her out. All she wanted was to pay him back his kindness. _That's why you became his girlfriend_, a voice whispered in her mind. _You don't really love him that way_. Usagi felt it was strange upon thinking those words an image of Heero surfaced from her memories.

"Dr. J told me about him. I thought I had to worry about that idiot Maxwell."

"Mamo-chan what are you saying?"

Gasping in shock, Usagi stumbled back as Mamoru lunged at her. Tripping on her feet, she fell backwards into Heero's arms. Twisting her head up to see Heero with his usual calm face, then turning to see Mamoru starring at them with a weird look that made her at ill ease. Lifting his gun and carefully aiming it at Mamoru, it became obvious to Usagi how she totally lost control of the situation.

"No Heero!" Standing fully upright again, she clutched onto his arm hoping to reason with him, before he committed an act that he could never take back. Steady blue eyes swiftly moved to her, then returned to Mamoru who continued to stay speechless but never the less appear dangerous. "That's Mamoru," she explained desperately "the one we came here to save."

"How can you save me Usagi," Mamoru whispered harshly eyes matching Heero in a lethal starring contest, "when you're the one who needs saving." Midnight blue eyes that she had grown to seek out whenever she was in doubt, now stared at her with a fanatic glint that made her stomach churn.

From the corner of his eyes, Heero glanced down at the girl whose face had now become pale with fright her mouth slightly agape. For the second time that night, the image of her being helpless and sad disturbed him some how.

The front door was then opened with such a force that it knocked against the wall behind it, producing a thundering boom inside the room. Usagi was the only one who flinched with the abrupt intrusion, while Mamoru and Heero didn't so much a twitch a muscle. In the doorway, Quatre stood resting heavily against the frame, staring at them with worried eyes. "We must leave here. Its only a matter of time before more guards come," Quatre was about to turn expecting the others to follow him immediately. When he heard the lack of movement, he reeled on them again eyes blazing with urgency.

"Heero! What are you doing?"

Turning her head between both Mamoru and Heero, Usagi wished desperately that they would stop acting this way. After what felt like a long period of time that made Quatre appear at his wits end for being the only one realizing what kind of situation they were in. Mamoru let out a laugh, wiping his hand down his face as the laughter continued.

"I'm sorry. I just heard a funny story, and I finally realize why it was so amusing."

Heero's guard only increased. With eyes on the verge of tears, Usagi watched her best friend, wondering what the ending was going to be. In all the time that they had known each other, Usagi could not remember him ever acting this way. It rattled her at the core to see him like this, and knowing she couldn't reach him.

Shaking his head after his laughter calmed down, Mamoru stared at Usagi with weary eyes that also sparkled with amusement.

"You can leave. But I will rescue you one day Usagi," the second comment was directed at Heero, who returned the comment with a dark frown. Mamoru only seemed to be terribly amused and unlike other people, who received the death glare from Heero, Mamoru appeared to be able to deflect the powerful stare. Mamoru's hands were now loosely at his sides projecting a more serene presence; it reminded Usagi of the old Mamoru of when they were little.

"Heero! Please we must hurry!"

Grunting in dislike, Heero clicked the safety off the gun, still maintaining his glare at Mamoru while doing so. Grabbing Usagi's hand Heero walked out of the room, with Usagi not far behind who avoided eye contact with Mamoru. Quatre gave Mamoru a worried glance before he quickly grabbed the door handle and shut the door with a resounding thud. Their footsteps carried on down the hallway until he could no longer hear them.

Once again Mamoru was left alone. Putting his hands in his pockets, Mamoru went through the door that Usagi was hesitant to look at. Walking down the narrow passageway, his thoughts returned to both Heero and Usagi. The way she looked at the other man scalded Mamoru.

The very thought of their being someone else that Usagi cared about only made Mamoru wild with anger. Usagi was his. She belonged to him. Her smiles, laughter, fear, tear dreams. Everything that made her up, solely belonged to him. The very idea that she was sharing those attributes with someone else, especially with another man was infuriating. Because Usagi made him happy, and having that happiness taken away from him permanently was not a thought he wished to entertain. Unfortunately Usagi did not seem to understand that concept, and she would need to be instructed in how she was supposed to act from now on. By any means needed.

Besides the Guardians were using Usagi, and as Dr.J had informed him they could be the ones to drive Usagi to her death. He would not allow them to use her for their selfish agenda. He would save her.

Passing through another steel door without any thought, Mamoru entered a dark room where two glowing tubes filled with green water stood. Instead of dead bodies of New Types, there stood the naked bodies of one boy and one girl. Despite their obvious sexual difference their bodies and faces were very similar, like they were twins. These two were going to be one of the first to join Trieze's army of New Types. Their parents were the dead remains of the Perfect Seven New Types and the maniacal scientist with a metal claw for a hand.

Clear plastic masks covered their noses and mouths to prevent them from drowning in their wombs, while they slept peacefully without a worry of the outside world. Watching them, Mamoru felt a twinge of jealously. He felt that the happiest a person had ever been would be in the womb of their mother, sleeping silently in the protective warmth. Sad wasn't it, that no one could remember those peaceful days.

Opening and closing.

To the right of him Mamoru noticed Dr. J studying him with an obvious glee, as his metallic claw continued to open and close. "So did you meet Heero Yuy?" The casual way he asked almost annoyed Mamoru, but he kept that to himself.

"He isn't a threat," announcing tersely sharp eyes frowning at the aged scientist, who shrugged his shoulders at the hostility directed at him. Seeing that the old man did not utter another word Mamoru walked up to where the newborn New Types slept, each with their brown hair gently brushing across their faces.

"Do they have names?"

"No. To tell you the truth I have only named one creation." For the first time since they had met, Mamoru noticed a certain sincerity in Dr. J's voice. To say the least, Mamoru was truly blown away. Moving his eyes to where the old man ambled his way to where Mamoru stood, the smile on his face wrinkled by the passage on long years was fond and tender. "My daughter. Trieze took her away from me, but I will get her back." The sureness and confidence in his voice made Mamoru stare at him for a moment, before turning back to the nameless children.

He thought of his parents. His father that named him and the mother that had carried him for nine months of happiness. Flashes of the day they died came back to his mind. The wetness of his parents' blood covering him, the coppery smell that almost overwhelmed him. His father's face was smashed to pieces. In the mass of blood and mutilated flesh, it was impossible to recognize him. The side of his mother's head was dented in, as though she was a rotten cantaloupe.

"We will name them after my parents, Alan and Ann."**Amy-Star:** Oh yea! One more to go! Then we are done this arc! Can you feel the excitement! ...Ne probably just me then eh? Fine be that way :P

**Thanks:** Once again and always to my editor! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

I just realized that this character has been in the story for awhile, yet I have not done his profile yet. So here is Trieze Kushrenada!

**Name:** Trieze Kushrenada

**Name Meaning: _First: _**Thirteen_ **Last:**_ Don't know

**Birthday:** August 3

**Blood Type: **-B

**Nationality: **French/German

**Power: **None in the sense of being a New Type. However he has a lot of power in the form of political, and money.

**Age: **29

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Light auburn

**Eye colour: **Royal Blue

**Strong points: **Very calculative and manipulative, lots of charisma

**Weak points: **Gets too consumed with his vision

**Fear: **His own failure

**Pet Peeve: **Those who give up

**Dreams: **To destroy all New Types

**Hobbies: **Likes to listen to classical music, drinking wine and taking baths

Since the beginning Trieze has been a background force within the Guardians, but in recent developments he has become more prominent. He married Leia Barton in secret since her father hated humans, and would never allow his only daughter to marry one. In what could be seen as a clash of the Titans the two families fought and Leia unfortunately got stuck in the cross fire. Sick of the on-going fight between New Types and humans, Trieze is attempting to get rid of the New Types. Or do his plans stop there?


	19. Only The Strong Would Survive

**Amy-Star:** Hello! I welcome you to the final chapter of the Destiny Reborn Arc! And it is very long!

**MooCow:** Heyo! Glad that my incredible updating skills pleased you, but I'm afraid to say that they might not come that quickly for awhile. I' am after all busting my behind so that I can some how manage to finish high-school. Ah yes MooCow's rules of life...you should get that published, everyone should learn and follow your rules, except for me that is :) I just can't follow rule number seven, whatever the punishment will be I'll take it! That is a wonderful talent! I've only had one brand of Ketchup all my life (Heinz) so I sure could not do that. I do however have the talent of not looking both ways when I cross the street and almost get run over by cars. Phillies's dill pickle dip with plain ruffle chips is soooooooo goooooood...Hmmm don't like mashed potatoes eh? Well I also like white rice with chicken gravy :D Gah this is making me hungry...its almost dinner time but I'm still at school, I wish I had a life sometimes:) Anyways talk to you later! Order.Love.Life.

**Alexz: **Salutations! Awww that's very flattering yet also really sad. Well you'll like this chapter, if this length doesn't satisfy you then I give up! Well maybe I won't give up but it will be a long long time before I try again:P ahaha I'm such a brat:) Thanks for the review!

**Frosty: **Hello! Yes that is one of my secret how-to-get-replies technique, asking questions is a good way but so is torture. But I won't torture you:) Cliffhangers are a love late sort of thing aren't they? To tell you the truth when I read a story I HATE cliffhangers, but they always make me come back. Last chapter was pretty fast but this one is really long...so that evens out in the end:) Its not too hard to find my email, its actually in my profile...I just realize that maybe I shouldn't have told you that...ah well:D See you later! Thanks for the review!  
**  
Lady Ann Fox: **Hey Hey! Aieeee sorry about your hair loss...I'll send you a wig...or maybe a hat...hmmmmm anyways not to worry you find out about Trowa and Ami in this chapter, and then some! Peeps? Do you mean my fellow authors? Or are you hinting at the fact that I'm not completely all there, like I have a multiple personality disorder? I will tell you that the latter is true:) All writers need to be crazy in order to write, look at Virgina Wolf! She was crazy with a capital C. Thanks for the review, I'll leave you alone now!

**platinumwish: Chap. 17: **Yo! Love the name change! I've had so many problems with fanfiction it just isn't funny, but I'm sure the people who run it try. I'm a little scared and curious as to know what you're like on a bad day...perhaps its best that I don't know. Mamoru is turning into an interesting character I'm eager to see where the story takes him, and I hope everyone will like the end result. Usagi is really just the greatest, I can only pray that I'm staying true to her character. Yeaaaa...I like doing detailed descriptions of the past, I think the past has such a strong influence in how a character turns out. By ignoring it completely you hinder character development, but that's just my opinion. Well concerning Michiru I once heard its fun to destroy perfection, or something to that affect. We all have our weaknesses in the end, Michiru's just happens to be a twelve year old girl. I bet that whole reborn thing after you sacrifice yourself to humanity must get tiring after a while. You know I never made that connection between Rei and Hotaru but now that you mention it, I can defiantly see it. Thanks for taking the time to review! **Chapt. 18: **Yes! I indeed updated quickly, that was a private victory for myself. Yes finally your favorite couple is getting some spotlight on them. Will it continue? You'll just have to read and find out(I'm such a jerk sometimes) Aaaahaha it was so much fun writing Quatre in this chapter, if I were Usagi or Heero I would have walked. Mamoru is defiantly a interesting character and I hope that I can flesh out his reasoning's. I don't want him to be the classic evil Mamoru, but we'll just have to see. Related in being blood relatives, or related in some other form? I will tell you that they're not relatives. Usagi's mannerisms are part of her charm. I found the ditzy way she did things amusing, but at the same time she could also be very deep. I saw that more in the later series no? Remember when Luna had to literally threaten Usagi to fight as sailor moon? Ah the good old days...Oh man! You left me hanging! You start talking about who you think is Dr. J's daughter but you don't give me her name...So I'm wondering what your guess is. I want to see if you're correct:) That's a good way of putting it, perhaps I'll drag you guys so deep into the story that you'll never come out ever again! Muwhahahahahaha! Okay, enough of me pretending to be evil. I'll see you later! Thank you for the always thoughtful review!**Nyneve:** Heyo! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the quick update, but you do realize that it won't happen again for a loooong time. My teachers are sadistic and cruel. I haven't written a good action chapter for a while, so naturally I decided to have Quatre kick some ass. I'm glad that made you smile:) Personally seeing someone like Quatre killing un-nerves me. I remember when he blew up that colony on the TV show, I seriously was crying (Okay maybe there weren't any tears, but it was scary!) I'm glad that so far Mamoru is up to bad guy snuff. We'll have to see where the Dr.J's influence is going to take him. I loved Alan and Ann! Alan with his crazy flute, and Ann with her plain craziness. Remember the moonlight knight! Ahahaha I never laughed so hard when I saw Mamoru dressed up like that, eehehehehe. I actually don't know if it is part of Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon R...maybe it was a filler season? Either way it was great. They're going to play an interesting part in the up coming chapters, I'm very excited to see how they go over with everyone. This story is going to take me at least another year as it is, so please don't hurt me because I'm not going to do a sequel:) Thanks so much for your review, I always look forward to them! Your little bit of randomness of today is that I can hold my breath under water!**The New Types**

**Destiny Reborn Arc**

**Chapter Nineteen:** Only The Strong Would Survive

I'll go my way. No turning back.

Before the time comes for each of us to choose a different path

I'll release the so precious, oh so precious memories.

****

Rinbu Revolution; Round Dance Revolution: Opening theme for 'Revolutionary Girl Utena'

Behind the glass shaped bubble that was her roof, the stars shinned brightly against the dark backdrop of the sky. The night was clear from clouds; nothing but the stars and moon shinned down on her. Lying on her soft white blankets that she could sink into as though angels had weaved them from clouds, running her hands up and down the smooth material, eyes the color of the sky on a cold winter's day gazed around her empty room. The room was large and circular, with only a white bed in the middle of it. The moonlight washed walls had a soft blue hue to it, making her feel that she was at the bottom of the ocean the moonlight streaming through the water. The walls were also extremely high, and the only window was the dome above her that she watched the days and nights pass by through.

When she wasn't watching the sky, the girl would dream. Dreams that her father insisted she tell him about no matter how horrible they were, or how much they made her cry. For the past year she had dreamed the same dream. On nights such as this she dreaded falling asleep, because then those horrible visions would plague her mind once more. A beautiful angel protecting the perfect blue glass globe of the earth, holding it to her breast as though it were her child. Then forces of darkness and blood would appear, tearing the angel apart.

"I will always protect it."

Covering her heart shaped face with her small childish hands, the young girl wanted the images to leave her be. She wished to sleep without being greeted with sadness that made her heart cry. To go outside and see the sky as it was, not through a wall of glass. To feel the warm touch of her mother, whose face and voice was slipping from her memories.

"I will always protect it."

She could see it ever now. See the tears of joy and pain spilling from blue eyes. Crumbled wings stained with blood. Golden hair that caught the bright rays of the sun making it shine as she fell to her death. _No. Please no more_, pressing the palms of her hands deeper into her closed eyes praying that soon it would pass.

"Mariemaia?"

The strong voice chased the images away, lifting her hands away from her eyes she noticed that they were moist from her tears. Raising her eyes upwards she stared at the figure that blocked the light of the moon above. A large hand gently caressed her milky white skin, tucking locks of straight orange hair, that were the color of the sky when the sun went to rest, behind her ears. "What did you dream about Mariemaia?" The cultured voice of her father soothed her down; she could now smile peacefully up at him.

"Nothing father, " grabbing onto the hand that had protected and looked after her " I haven't even gone to sleep yet." Trieze's eyes that were the same as his daughters stared thoughtfully at her, then he moved to sit down on her bed making the springs groan under his weight. Smiling widely Mariemaia shifted her position so she could lay her small head on her father's knee; a feeling of calmness overcame her as he stroked her hair.

"Tell me a story father."

"What story would you like to hear?" His voice was teasing not questioning, because Mariemaia Kushrenada only asked to hear about one story.

"The story of how you and mother met."

"Mairemaia you've heard that one a hundred times."

Pouting cutely, she turned her big puppy dog eyes at her father, "But I love that one. Please father." Sighing in defeat Trieze tapped one gloved finger on his daughter's nose, smiling as she fell into a fit of giggles. When she laughed Trieze felt that Leia was almost in the room again.

"I suppose a hundred and one wouldn't hurt you."

Smiling with satisfaction and wiggling down into the comforter, she gazed expectantly up at her father. "One day I was walking through the park, admiring the lovely roses that had bloomed that summer."

"And then you heard a cry for help right?"

"If you know this story so well, why do you need to hear it?"

"Because you tell it the best," the girl responded simply but with a genuine seriousness in her voice. Trieze gave her an over dramatic look of exasperation, pretending that her teasing was such cruelty to him. Leia always loved to tease him.

"And then _I _heard a cry for help, and saw your mother trying to get her hat from a tree. You see it had been very windy that day, and her hat had escaped from her grasp."

"Then what happened?"

"Well of course as you know I' am the very best tree climber, and I nobly rescued her hat from the tree."

She had heard this ending a hundred and one times now, and still her smile never lost the sparkle of when she heard it. Wrapping her thin arms around her father's leg, the young girl remained silent as she mulled over the story. It was a much nicer image to think about her young mother, frantically calling for help over the loss of her hat and then to have her father come in like a knight from the storybooks she would read, saving the damsel in distress. With those happy thoughts she felt her apprehension of falling asleep drift away, into a world of dreams that unlocked the secrets of the future.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"I told you we should have taken a taxi."

For what seemed like the fifteenth time that night, Wufei complained on how riding the city bus was slow, and pointless. They had already explained to him that taxis didn't pass by in the area that they were in, but he continued to scoff that explanation. Rei with her composed violet eyes merely stared out of the bus window, watching the city lights that they passed by. While Minako and Haruka appeared as though they were resisting the urge to strangle him, and so decided it was best to sit across from him.

When the bus lurched to a halt a block away from their headquarters they each silently filed out, into the clear night air. The street was completely deserted and the only sound was the one of the bus roaring down the street, as it continued its nightly journey. Stretching out her arms and cracking her fingers Haruka didn't notice the rest of them flinch at the sound. Rolling his eyes, Wufei began to make his way down to a familiar place, that none of them had spent much time at in the last little while.

With Haruka and Minako in front talking about musical artists, Wufei scowled at their backs along with Rei who remained in deep thought. Switching his black eyes from the two blondes Wufei focused his attention to Rei. Her eyes lacked the usual fiery spirit, and her head was bent down instead of erect and proud. When they met she had briefly mentioned to him that her grandfather was dead, shocking Wufei that his vibrant old master had died. The man had been a pervert and sometimes a nuisance, but he was honorable and took care of his two granddaughters where his son-in-law failed. Master Hino always stressed to Wufei a man's duty to his loved ones, and how it presided over all others.

Yet the people he wanted to protect were slowly dwindling. His wife had been in a coma for so long, and now the news that the head of the Hino family was dead troubled Wufei. In the end it appeared that Rei was all that he had left, the one time girl who trailed him around like a second shadow. At first he was annoyed at being constantly followed and watched with those large violet eyes, but soon her presence began to grow on him. To the point that being without her for a while made him feel uneasy. Not that he would ever say that to her.

As they drew closer to the headquarters, Wufei continued to stare at her, wondering where the happy young girl he once knew went.

Upon reaching the entrance he saw that Haruka and Minako were staring with worried expressions. Turning to where they were gawking at Wufei notice that the front door was wide open, revealing the total darkness inside.

"I remember in this horror movie I saw," Minako whispered to each of them as though she was gossiping, " this married couple found their door like that, and when they went in the killer chopped them up into pieces." She mimicked the motion of an axe coming down on their heads, and Rei gave Wufei a worried face more on Minako's well being then the door.

"Thank you for that Minako," Haruka stated shaking her head at the blonde who seemed clueless to their reactions. The young blonde smiled widely probably thinking she had just broken the tension not adding to it.

"Lets go in, we can't stand out here like idiots" proudly going ahead of everyone, Wufei mumbled something about why he had to be stuck with a group of women. Shrugging at his departure Haruka motioned for Mianko and Rei to follow as they entered the Guardians headquarters.

The entrance was very simple. A small narrow room with an elevator at the end that appeared to have been one of the first to ever be made. The black iron gating had the paint peeling off, and had the nasty habit of being nearly impossible to move. Grabbing a hold of the gates, Wufei grunted as he thrust them open with hard jerking movements. Then one by one they walked in the cramped space. Pressing the floor button, Haruka stood back with the rest watching with annoyed eyes as the gates moved inch by inch. With a growl Wufei kicked the gates forcing them to move.

The elevator lurched forward everyone instinctively got their bearing by spreading their feet or leaning against the wall. Then automatically the pleasant elevator music came on; filling in the empty space that their silence had created. Minako began to quietly hum the neutrals tune only to have it trailed off when Wufei trained his black eyes at her.

Finally the elevator reached the top floor, and the gates actually slid across quicker then they usual did. Stepping out onto the perfectly clean floor that one could see their reflection in, Haruka took in the empty area. The differences between the first floor and the main one was day and night. In here due to Setsuna's obsessive need for cleanliness, there was not a speck of dust to be found and the air smelled lightly of lemons. More pleasant then the wonderful aroma of cat pee downstairs. Eleven desks were neatly arranged in rows, everyone's personal affects, paper work, or anything else was either neatly or messily displayed. Down the hall she knew Setsuna's office would be completely the same, along with Ami's medical ward.

Wufei walked up beside her silently, predator black eyes scanning the area for any signs of disturbance. Yet not even a paper was out of place, everything looked exactly how they left it. Moving to talk to the group, Haruka was none too happy when she found Minako missing.

"Where's Minako?" She whispered harshly to Rei, who glanced with wide violet eyes to her right side where Minako was a minute ago. Standing silently they all looked at one another wondering what their next course of action should be. There might be someone roaming in the halls somewhere, and they might have taken Minako. On the other hand someone could have just left the door open, and Minako wandered away to go get food.

A loud crash was heard down the far-left hallway, the hallway that led to the main computer and meeting rooms. "I think I know where Minako is," Rei commented dryly, ignoring the exasperated glares she received from Wufei and Haruka.

Quietly and on alert they walked towards the room, seeing the faint blue light that the computer would often give off. Sighing while scratching the back of her head, Haruka hoped Minako didn't break anything or herself. Moving forward she was prevented by Rei clutching her forearm in a death grip. Glancing back at the young girl she saw that her violet eyes were hardened, if Rei were a cat her back hairs would be up and there would be hissing.

"Minako's not the only one in there."

Now Rei's power was officially fire wielding, but sometimes Haruka wondered if there was more to it then that. The girl had this intuition, or the power to sense presences that no one else could. Either way Haruka learned long ago that it was suicide not to listen to Rei when she warned you.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Haruka clasped the others girl's hand hoping that it would help calm her down. "Understood. Rei you and I will go in first, Wufei you follow behind." The strengthening of Haruka's blue eyes quickly silenced opening his mouth to protest Wufei, as she nearly glared at him. "Your dragon form is useless in here, its just too big" moving back to Rei who had released Haruka's arm, the girl tucked an ebony lock behind her ear and stared at the two of them solemnly.

"All right lets go."

Charging through the half open door Haruka had called upon her wind powers, as small cyclones began to gather around her hands. Bright flames of fire caught the corner of her eyes, watching as the passive girl bringing out an ability that contrasted greatly to her current mood. Kicking the door aside Haruka was greeted to the sight of Minako being held with her arms behind her back, by a man with short blonde hair. To the right stood two other men. One with long brown hair that glared at Wufei, accompanied by a man with lengthy wavy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

Switching her eyes to the front of them Haruka saw Lady Une, Trieze Kushrenada's right hand woman.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Excuse me my lord."

Raising his head, Trieze saw a young servant girl at the door, waiting nervously for him to acknowledge her. Carefully, he lay his daughter on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking loose strands of orange hair that had fallen across her peaceful face. Straightening himself up, the man slipped back into being Trieze Kushrenada, a man to be feared.

"Yes?"

"There is a Mamoru Chiba here to see."

"Ah. Take him to the library. I will be there in a moment."

Bowing a little lower than was needed, the girl quickly scurried off to carry out her master's wishes, leaving Trieze alone once again. Touching Mariemaia's cheek one more time, smiling when she stirred slightly while mumbling nonsense in her sleep, Trieze slipped out of the room bathed in moonlight, shutting the door firmly behind him, and making sure that it was tightly locked.

Folding his arms behind his back Trieze strode down the empty hallways, turning to the left when he reached the grand oak doors of the library. Pulling down on the golden door handles, he pushed the somewhat heavy doors aside. The library was one of his sanctuaries. Filled with his collection of books, that had been gathered by his family for generations. Each book held a personal story for his family history. Gifts from friends, family, and even royalty. The books his mother used to read him every night before going to sleep. The books his father would discuss at length with his uncles at the dinner table. When he was a young child, he would sneak into this room when the family had fallen asleep, cracking open the ancient texts to pass the long nightly hours. All of them were inside this room. It was all that he had left of his family, since they were all killed by Dekim and his New Types.

The library itself was a circular room very similar to that of his daughters, except the walls were not as tall. There were two levels of flooring and they were tightly stacked with books. The rest of the room on the first level had an assortment of antique tables and chairs to do research at, along with some large cushioned ones that his father was fond of, for simple or leisurely reading. The room was lit with the soft radiance of table lamps that were spread out, allowing the shadows to gather in the corners.

The young man named Mamoru Chiba had his back to Trieze, flipping through the yellowed pages of one of the many books in the room. Taking the time to study Mamoru over, he noticed the years of boyhood were slowly starting to fade away, and Trieze knew he was stuck between being a boy and a man. Though his presence was not overbearing, there was the manner in which Mamoru held himself that spoke of confidence. Trieze waited until the young man would notice his arrival. Surprisingly Mamoru lifted his head from the book, and turned over to stare directly at Trieze.

Midnight blues appeared to be searching when they glanced over Trieze. For what, Trieze had no idea but he was going to find out.

"Hello, Mr. Chiba. I hope you don't mind me calling you mister, I rather not use Japanese honorifics."

Mamoru's mouth twitched as he placed the book back in its place. Following Trieze's lead, he sat down in one of the chairs across from the head of the Kushrenada family.

"Why am' I here?"

Trieze did not appear to be flustered by the young man's directness, or the fact in how Mamoru didn't show him the respect that Trieze was often accustomed to. With thoughtful royal blue eyes, Trieze met with Mamoru's edgy expression, wondering if the young man always acted like he would attack at any moment.

"You're here because destiny has decided so."

Lifting an eyebrow Mamoru gave Trieze a jaded and amused look, "I don't believe in destiny. It's for weak-minded people who can't decide their future."

Calmly, Treize reached under to the wooden cabinet that reached the arms of the chair. Opening its doors, Trieze retrieved a crystal bottle filled with a ruby red liquid and two matching glasses. Pointing the bottle to Mamoru the raven-haired boy turned down the invitation by shaking his head.

"I think," Trieze began taking off the opening of the bottle and allowing the red liquid to spill in the glass, "that we have different definitions of destiny."

"Really? What might yours be?"

Placing the bottle back to its original place, he then elegantly picked up the wineglass and began to swirl its contents. "Destiny shows us many possibilities. It's up to our character to choose the one that better suits us," taking a sip of the wine, a small smile of satisfaction crossed his lips. Mamoru blinked in response and said nothing, contemplating the words in which he had just heard.

"My daughter dreams you know. She has dreamed of you," setting the glass on top of the cabinet, the older man then laced his white-gloved fingers starring intently at Mamoru. He was mildly surprised at how composed he appeared to be, even though Trieze suspected he barely knew what was going on. If he was willing to look back into the past, Trieze would have to admit that Mamoru reminded him of when he was younger.

However the past held too much misery for Trieze to bother with.

"Because I'm one of the people Usagi Tsukino loves?"

"You've been talking to Dr. J."

"Yes."

Cupping the head of the wineglass in his hand again, royal blue eyes never left Mamoru as he took another sip. "That makes it easier. Though I do not think that she even knows the power she has. But she will, Helios also dreams."

Narrowing his eyes in confusion Mamoru was annoyed when Trieze merely waved it off. "There is no need for you to know about Helios now. Let's just say his role in this drama will become more prominent. Already he seeks to gather the Guardians, in a means to over rule my plans." A flash of resentment passed over in Trieze's eyes and face, thinking back on hard memories was a situation he would rather avoid.

"What about my part?"

"Yes, I'm sure you're curious about that. I shall tell the story then."

Relieving himself of the empty wine glass onto the cabinet Trieze stood up, the wine glass was placed in front of a far off lamp, making the glass shine with a golden light. Arms folded behind his back, he walked gracefully to the large French windows that were currently being covered by long deep red curtains. Gathering the folds of material Trieze spread them apart, allowing the clear moonlight to filter into the room.

"In the darkness of space there stands two figures clothed in only black cloaks. My daughter is unable to see their faces, but she assured me that they were males. Each hold an object in their hands, one the earth the other the moon." Raising his hand Trieze touched the cold glass window; his fingers right underneath the moon that hung in the sky shining like a polished pearl. "Then a beautiful angel appears, between the two of them. Unfortunately the angel starts to fall when the cloaked figure holding the Earth lets it slip from his fingers."

Letting his hand drop Trieze noticed that Mamoru had come up beside him, gazing at Trieze with a mild fascination. "The one that once held the earth grabs a hold of the angel, falling along with her and the Earth. While the other unwilling to let go of the moon fails to reach the angel."

Finishing his story Trieze continued to scan the field that stretched out before him, the tall green grass outlined with a cold light from the moon. Trieze wondered which one of the cloak figures was Mamoru. The dream was still vague, and Trieze knew it was too early in the game to truly understand its significance.

"What does that have to do with me?" Mamoru turned away from the moonlight night, walking towards the exit of the library.

Trieze turned and gave him an almost sympathetic smile to his back, "I don't know but I'm sure you'll find out. You have no choice."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

The first thing Ami remembered was Trowa's green eyes, how they all at once appeared sad yet triumphant. There was something she needed to say to him, because he was going to throw his life away. But she forgot why or how. Opening her own weak blue eyes Ami groaned as she tried to move under all of the weight.

"Don't move."

It all came back in an instant. Trowa and herself were running down the hallway, when the roof and literally come down on them.

Gazing up Ami saw Trowa still covering her; pieces of debris lay on top of him. Blue eyes roamed over what destruction of the house she could see from her awkward position. Feeling the cold night air against her cheeks Ami noticed the wall facing outside was completely blown apart. Returning to Trowa, her eyes widened when she noticed the damp red blotch covering the left side of his body. Following to where her eyes were looking, Trowa stared at Ami with a calm expression.

"It doesn't hurt."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Trowa may be able to mask pain and prevent himself from expressing it, but that didn't take away the blood that was spreading across. Outside the sounds of battle carried on but farther away. Ami knew that if another attack came their way once more the likelihood of them surviving was very slim. If only they could move away from this arrangement, then Ami would have a chance to heal Trowa in order for them to escape. But they couldn't, and there was nothing Ami could do.

"Ami? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she sniffed realizing how unconvincing she must have sounded, "why do you ask?"

Though the situation was highly inappropriate Trowa laughed a little under his breath, Ami could feel his body shake lightly with the action. Ami knew that things weren't okay. Trowa knew that things weren't okay. It was crazy to think otherwise. Betrayal, suffering, loneliness, losses in all sorts of forms had been attached to her life and the lives of the other Guardians. Nonetheless it hurt when she was trying to be strong about it, and all that Trowa would do was laugh. He didn't even laugh, when it was an appropriate moment to laugh. Now she had to deal with the fact that the only time she had heard him laugh was when Trowa laughed at her.

Wanting to correct him on that she stopped when Trowa took in a sharp intake of breath, slowly slipping from his propped up position above her. In reaction Ami tried to lift her arms to help bear the burden, but found them still to be pinned at her sides. Gazing up at Trowa with worry she was curious to see him staring startled to the left side of her. Craning her head as much as she could Ami came face to face with two large gold eyes.

"That's strange. My father is allergic to cats, so there shouldn't be any in the mansion."

Both Ami and Trowa exchanged looks as the black cat meowed loudly before turning on it's heel and running away. Watching it's tail swish from side to side as it scurried through the large pieces of concrete and broken glass, Ami wondered why that cat seemed familiar to her. Turning to question Trowa who at the moment was breathing more erratically, and his eyes began to droop with exhaustion. Instantly concerned blue eyes moved to where the blood was spreading across his side, it was obvious to see that these were symptoms of his blood loss.

"Ami-san! Ami-san!"

The sounds of light footsteps were almost drowned out by another explosion heard outside, that rocked the house but created no further damage. Through the destruction Ami could barely see a young girl running towards her, but she noticed the black cat that was leading her. Quickly Ami remembered the girl Duo introduced as his sister, who for some unknown reason talked to her cat. Reaching the pair, Hotaru gazed at them with an expression that was tittering on being calm or panic.

"What should I do?" Large amethyst eyes skirted between where Ami and Trowa were trapped, to the pile of roof debris that was almost crushing them.

"You need to get some of this debris off us. Can you do that?" Using her best controlled voice at that moment, she was relieved when Hotaru shot up to her feet and started trying to lift the smaller piece of rubble off. Satisfied that the girl no longer needed her attention for now, Ami returned to where Trowa was considerably paler. "Can you hang on for another moment Trowa?" When he didn't answer her, since his breathing was only becoming heavier Ami wondered how much time she had left.

After fifteen minutes she saw Hotaru dash away, but come instantly back with a long pole. Seeing the confusion in Ami's blue eyes, the young girl blushed slightly as she wedge the pole under some concrete. "I'm not physically strong." The young girl mumbled straining when she pushed down on the pole, "but no one can say I'm not creative." With a final grunt the largest piece of concrete shifted aside, making the cat scream as it nearly landed on her.

"Oh. Sorry about that O'Hara."

Feeling that her hands were finally free, Ami pushed away the now loose debris with the help of Hotaru. In ten minutes they had manage to move all of it away, enabling Ami to pull herself up into a sitting position and lay Trowa on her lap. Eyes now closed and face pale with a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, it appeared that Trowa didn't have much longer before he lost consciousness.

"I'll go get some help," Hotaru stated firmly tossing her pole aside, quickly dusting the mess that had attached itself to her clothes. With an encouraging smile, she started to make her way back again, when she heard Ami call back to her.

"No, don't worry. He'll be fine."

"What? Look at him!"

Ami smiled sadly as she touched Trowa's face. Watching silently from the side Hotaru was so entranced that she did not notice when O'Hara meowed loudly wondering why Hotaru wasn't moving. The scene was very touching, reminding Hotaru of one of her picture books. Where the knight would lay his head in the princesses' lap, at the very end of the story when the couple had conquered all of their enemies. Except in this scene the knight looked as though any minute he would pass on, and the princess was covered in dust and blood. Moving her hands over to where the wound lay at his side, Ami began to shimmer faintly with a blue light. Pulling back Hotaru moved closer to see that not only had the bleeding completely stopped, but the wound was gone as well.

Trowa's breathing became steadier but Hotaru did not like the complexion of his death white skin. Seeing her concern Ami gave her a comforting smile, before turning back to the now sleeping Trowa. Placing a hand on his forehead the blue glow came back again, while Ami's hand slowly traveled down the length of Trowa's face. When her hand lifted from his face, a healthy flush in his cheeks came back and his olive green eyes were searching around.

"I thought I was dead," Trowa mumbled putting a hand to his side to find that it was healed, lifting his head he smiled at Ami. Who returned it with a watery one and Hotaru was afraid she would burst into tears or giggles. It had been a long time since she saw such a tender moment; she had been deprived of television for a while now. After one second though Trowa's face burned red when he realized that his head had been resting on Ami's lap. Coughing in embarrassment he moved up to stand, holding out a hand to lift Ami up as well.

Hotaru nearly wanted to comment on the cuteness of it, only to be cut short by another explosion.

The battle was still raging on.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What have I done?

The question plagued Usagi's mind as she carefully tended to the injuries Quatre had sustained during the last battle. She could still feel the coldness of Mamoru's eyes as he stared into her; the boy she once knew and loved was gone. And Usagi had to wonder if it was possible to ever get him back.

Dropping the cloth wrapping that they had just bought at a nearby store into her pocket, she returned Quatre's weak smile.

"Thank you Miss. Usagi," despite all that had happened to them somehow Quatre always managed to remain pleasant and calm. Nodding numbly Usagi sat back into the park bench, noticing that the moon was nearing the west mountains. Soon the night would be over and day would come. Yet that did little to comfort her.

"Miss. Usagi are you okay?"

Plastering on her best smile Usagi bobbed her head up and down, "Of course Quat-chan. I'm just a tired and hungry, you know me." Even though she believed it was a convincing act, Quatre gave her a sympathetic look. Sighing Usagi let the mask fall, not feeling in the mood to pretend that everything was okay.

"You can read my mind huh?"

"It doesn't take a mind reader, to know your upset" placing a warm hand on her shoulder Quatre gave her a supportive smile. "You will get your friend back," gently squeezing her shoulder making Usagi feel a lump gather in her throat, "I know that you can."

"How do you know?" She blurted out the tears threatening to fall down; Usagi then paused realizing her irrational behavior. Turning her head away so she did have to see the look of pity in Quatre's eyes. "I don't think I can" whispering softly, covering her face with her hands. Silently in her mind she remember all the times they had played together, in a park such as this. Playing the hours away not giving a care about the time wrapped in their secret world of childhood. They were so innocent, so happy.

"Usako you're it!"

"Oi Mamo-chan no fair!"

He was always there. One of the few constants in her life, and with Mamoru now gone it scared her. Most people would disagree considering she left him to join the Guardians, but she always intended to come back. Because when she came Usagi knew he would be there waiting. Mamoru made her promise to come back.

"You will come back won't you? You have to come back."

Her life was happy because of him. When all the rest of the town turned their backs in disgust, Mamoru was there to take away her loneliness. When people teased her or pushed her around, Mamoru came in to defend her honor. When Usagi wondered what worth she had, constantly told by others that she was unnatural. Mamoru always made her smile again. These acts were small but they meant so much to her.

"I'm not strong enough...I just..."

"So you're going to leave him."

The two blondes raised their heads to see Heero standing in front of them, face straight portraying no emotion. His comment was not a question but a statement, one that Usagi didn't want to hear or admit.

"I...No, I..."

"Because if you give up, that's it. Nothing will change."

The tone of his voice was not accusing, nor did he look at Usagi as though she was as pathetic as she felt. Yet there was no kindness in his words either, at least not the kindness that Quatre had tried to give her. Though Heero's words were harsh and true, Usagi almost preferred them to Quatre's.

"If you were me, what would you do?"

Starring at her for a moment a lone wind passed through lifting his bangs from his hard blue eyes. Waiting in anticipation Usagi held her breath, eyes pleading for Heero to give her something to work with. Normally she wouldn't even try to ask Heero for advice, since the boy always appeared so distant and cold. However lately Heero's opinion mattered to Usagi, and she was willing to deal with his stoic attitude to get it.

"We should find the others. I believe the Barton mansion would be the best place to start."

Turning around Heero walked away from the two perplexed blondes, who blankly stared at his retreating form. Breaking away from Quatre's hand on her shoulder Usagi chased after Heero, who didn't stop and wait for them to catch up. Watching her go with sad eyes Quatre wondered what would become of those two. Getting to his feet he winced slightly when a shot of pain traveled up his arm, but he quickly recovered. Glancing Quatre saw that Usagi had finally caught up with Heero, her mouth was moving as she talked but Quatre could not hear what she was saying. At times like these even though he was the mind reader, Minako was helpful since she had the ability to know why people acted a certain way. Rolling his shoulders back Quatre started to walk slowly towards them, in order to give them the space that they needed.

"Heero you didn't answer my question."

Stopping but not turning around Usagi watched him face the early morning that was beginning to creep across the dark skies. "I would fight, but that's all I know how to do."

Hands hanging loosely at her sides Usagi watched him walk away. Inside her heart there were memories of an innocent childhood, where she felt such happiness she felt her heart would burst. In those times the world was beautiful, and it was easy to believe in everyone and everything. Even though those times were gone, and she had seen at first hand the cruel reality of what the world truly was. At least she had those precious moments; to remind her that there was a time when peace was possible and love conquered all in the end. But what about Heero? Was he ever innocent?

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hello Guardians," Lady Une spoke courteously but her brown eyes revealed a more twisted sense of humor upon their arrival. This woman was notorious as being Trieze's cruel right hand that had no problem doing the dirty work for him. She was also known for being extremely beautiful. With her long light brown hair cascading down to her mid back, and rich almond shaped brown eyes. Wearing a form fitting black power suit that showed off her powerfully built body and long legs.

"Lady Une," Haruka spat in anger, her blue eyes narrowing at the woman before them.

Flicking her hair over her shoulder Une merely smiled confidently, hands then resting on each of her hips. "I must say I'm surprised how easily you feel into our trap," sending a look over to Minako who glared menacingly at the older woman. "Especially you Haruka, after all the snooping around you did, one would think you wouldn't underestimate the enemy." Moving forward to attack the audacious creature before her, Haruka stopped in her tracks when Une snapped her fingers.

Jadeite increased his hold on Minako's arms making the girl grit in pain, and the remaining Guardians helpless to attack. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Une warned sweetly nodding her head towards Nephrite and Zoicite, "you better come quietly with no complaints."

"No."

Haruka and Wufei whipped their heads towards Rei who started defiantly at Lady Une, violet eyes burning with an inner passion. The lady only raised an eyebrow in question but her smile never left her lips.

"I think it would be wise to follow my orders, or blonde over there gets it."

Before Haruka could reason with the ebony haired girl, or before Nephrite and Zoicite could do anything to stop it, Rei released a blaze of fire directly at Lady Une. In the same exact second Jadeite was pierced through the shoulder from a metal spear, one that Minako had constructed from on of the metal chairs in the meeting room. Breaking free from his grasp Minako ripped the spear she had just punctured him with. It dripped with the blood of Jadiete who stared wide-eyed at the blonde girl, who swung the spear around effectively knocking him out cold.

"Get them!" Lady Une commanded bringing herself up from underneath the table where she had narrowly escaped being burned by Rei's attack.

A small scuffle broke out as a gust of wind picked up the chairs in the room throwing them towards Nephrite, who in his body made out of metal deflected them away as though they were dead leaves. Rei then jumped in bringing her two index fingers up together, chanting shortly under her breath a blast of fire hit Nephrite directly. Screams could be heard as he tried to make his way through the fire, his metallic body beginning to bend under the intense heat of Rei's fire.

With spear in hand Minako moved to strike Zoicite who was preparing his dance of poisonous flower petals. With fast reflexes Zoicite caught the spear in his two hands, grinning sinisterly at Minako who tried to match his strength. The two then began to push back and forth between each other, Minako having trouble to keeping her legs from buckling under the pressure.

"What are you going to do weakling?' Zoicite mocked a dark smile spreading across his face, though it faltered when Minako smiled brightly back.

"This," she stated firmly as the metal spear warped under her commands, twisted around and wrapping itself around Zoicite. With a struggled cry Zoicite fell to the ground, a triumphant Minako watching good-humouredly as he rolled around. With a face contorted with fury, Zoicite glared up at the blonde, who merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oi Mina-chan stop playing," Haruka ordered rolling her eyes when the girl pouted, but obediently walked over to where Haruka and Rei were waiting patiently. Nephrite lay on the ground or what was left of Nephrite, since his remains were now a charred husk of a human body. Minako stood back as she stared at the body reduced to ashes. At some point Nephrite's power must have died out, leaving his un-protected human to turn to ashes.

Though they had tricked her and nearly tried to kill her, Minako could not forget that she had spent a week with them. Not to mentions they were also fellow New Types. No human deserved that kind of death. Catching her sympathetic expression, Rei's face became stony, revealing no regrets in her actions.

"It had to be done," she stated flatly.

"You bitches!" Zoicite screamed out twisting against his binding, "we'll make you suffer for this!"

Immediately flowers began to swirl around in the room, instinctively Minako covered her nose and mouth directing urgently for Rei and Haruka to do the same. Rei followed her actions but Haruka merely raised a hand, creating a gust of wind the silently swept up the flowers away from them. Then flicking the hand sharply Zoicite's body was literally blown away into a nearby wall, in which he slumped slowly down from.

"Haruka!" Minako cried starring with frantic eyes, as Haruka merely shrugged.

"Its them or us Minako, they're our enemies."

Minako opened her mouth to protest but decided otherwise. Walking towards where Zoicite lay she rested two fingers on his neck, checking to see if he had a pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief, she straightened herself up, and noticed for the first time that Lady Une and Wufei were nowhere to be seen.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Cursing under her breath Une stormed down the hall. She had managed to slip through the Guardians since they were occupied with the Generals. It didn't matter to her if the Generals lived or not, but if they managed to at least kill one of those annoying Guardians all the better. The sharp sounds of her heels clicking against the floor were all that echoed through the hallway, her brown eyes glared directly in front of her in fury. She hated to fail, because it meant explaining her failure to master Trieze.

Up ahead shadows shifted.

Halting in her steps Lady Une watched the dark hallway, listening for sounds that indicated that someone else was within the region. When nothing happened she began to move cautiously down the hallway again, when she heard soft footsteps ahead. Very slowly a figure introduced itself through the shadows, someone with some height on them.

It took a moment, but Une's mind clicked who the possible intruder could be.

Setsuna Meioh.

Sure enough the dark skinned woman appeared in the dimly lighted hallway, with only the pale early morning providing light. Long evergreen hair swished as the leader of the Guardians walked towards her, red eyes holding a deadly calmness. Une was surprised at this recent turn of events. She had heard that Setsuna had bailed ship, leaving headquarters and tearing herself away from their grasps. The woman had now emerged stalking Une down like a deadly panther, which would wait patiently for the right moment to strike.

"Lady Une," the strong voice announced evenly as Setsuna stopped her pursuit ten feet away from where Une stood.

"Setsuna Meioh." Lady Une returned eyes confused when Setsuna smiled lightly, red eyes flickering behind her.

"Wufei don't bother. Your powers are useless in here."

Throwing a glance over her shoulder Une noticed the scowling Chinese man at the other end of the hall, carefully regarding the two of them. There was an uneasiness in him, and Une wondered if it was because of Setsuna's entrance. Smirking at his arrival, Une coolly returned to where Setsuna had remained still.

"What about you Setsuna? Are you going to be noble and stop time in order to defeat me?"

Une knew she was hitting a sore spot. Setsuna Meioh had an interesting power of being able to make time stop, or the ability to go back in time. However the attack was very draining and the one time she did it, Setsuna had come to near death. Such was the price to pay for someone to have a power as she did the power to essentially change the future.

"No. Because I'm not noble, and I have others responsibilities to uphold."

Shaking her head in mirth Une could not believe how naive Setsuna was being, in thinking that she could do anything to stop her without using her powers. Sometimes she felt that Setsuna had not completely left girlhood behind, or that her past that had refused to let her go.

"What happened to you Setsuna? You used to be one of us, believing in the future master Trieze is building."

"The future Trieze wants to build is a lie. I believe in my abilities and the abilities of others, to create the correct future."

Frowning at those clear words that held the kind of confidence that would make anyone have a hard time to arguing against. Une could have been persuaded by Setsuna's conviction if she hadn't already seen the glorious future Trieze would create. Where all New Types would no longer have the potential to be the Gods of the world just because they were lucky to be born with special abilities. The world would be cultivated by the strong at heart and mind. Setsuna was a fool in Une's mind to believe that any other future would come to pass.

"How do you know that your future is the correct one?"

"I don't." A small smile graced Setsuna's elegant features, but despite her good natured expression garnet orbs burned like embers, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting for it."

The warmth of the early morning sun began to touch Lady Une, as she heard from outside the window the city waking up for a new day. The chirping of birds could be heard in the cold morning air, as they fluttered by the window their shadows casting themselves off the floor over Setsuna's intense face. In the early morning light Setsuna stood with a certain poise Une had never seen before, and Une wondered if she recently acquired it or always had it within her. This woman would be one to fear. Those who held a passion within their heart were hard to control, and near impossible to kill.

"You know" Une started folding her arms over her chest, "you should kill me right here."

Behind her Wufei stirred but remained where he stood, Setsuna on the other held a mask of perfect calmness. "And have you take me down with you? You may not be a New Type, but I know you're quick with the gun you have there." Une merely smirked patting the gun holstered at her side, feeling a sense of pride at the compliment. Setsuna's face then turned hard again, the conviction of a promise burned in those red orbs making Une cringe inwardly. "Leave now Une. And when we meet again I will kill you, because you are on of my responsibilities I need to deal with."

Stepping aside in the hallway, Setsuna waited patiently for Une to follow up on the offer. For a moment Une considered bringing out her gun and shooting Setsuna here and now, getting rid of the threat before it was too late. But there was also that Guardian behind her, and the other Guardians who would easily come after her. It was just too much of a risk. There were other battles to be fought, and on the day when she and Setsuna did cross paths again it would be Setsuna's blood being spilt.

In swift movements Une held up her head in a dignified manner, wanting to project this was not an admission of her weakness. Striding down assuredly through the hallway, Une turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

When she knew that Lady Une was gone, Setsuna resisted sighing in relief. There was a quality about Lady Une that made her feel ill at ease. Though her loyalties were predictable, her actions in which to uphold them were not.

Her attention then turned back to Wufei who stared at her with a questioning look. "Let's go find the others. Helios-sama wants to meet all of you."

VVVVVVVVV

It could have been one of two things. First a comet could have come out of nowhere and hit the Barton estate, resulting in a fiery explosion. Second the Barton's gardener cared nothing about the presentation of the courtyard. With mouth gaping open Usagi stared at the scene below her. The once green landscape was scarred with areas of burnt black grass, and tiny fires were spread out across the lawn. The lawn ornaments were the strewn out bodies of the guards who were either dead or knocked out. On one side of the elegant mansion all the windows were broken, and a part of the wall had actually caved in.

And still the battle raged on.

"We have to do something," Usagi whispered watching with wide eyes as Makoto and Duo attempted to fend off the onslaughts of their attackers. Both Quatre and Heero nodded in response, wondering how they could get down there from their hideout in the forest surrounding the house without anyone noticing them. A flash of lighting then splintered across the sky, temporally blinding them with its intense light. Followed by deafening explosions that appeared to shake the world around them.

Normally at this time of day one could hear the birds pleasantly chirping away, and enjoy the serene masterpiece of the rising sun that painted pale pinks and oranges across the sky. Instead smoke filled the air, burning your lungs as you tried to breath in, and the only sounds were that of fighting.

"I.." Usagi started faltering as she noticed both parties being thrown back by the force of their attacks; "I can't just stand here any longer." Pearly white wings busted from her back, as Heero and Quatre felt a gentle wind caress their faces as she took off into the sky. A lone white bird observing the destruction below. One that could easily get shot down. Cursing under his breath Heero followed after her, with Quatre trailing behind.

Her blue eyes began to moisten as she flew through the thick clouds of dark smoke, trying to find where Makoto and Duo were. Finally discovering a clear patch she stared down where the two groups were facing off, preparing to unleash another set of attacks. They would continue doing so until they ran out of power, their enemy was killed, or they were killed.

"Stop!" Usagi cried out reaching her hand towards them, flying in between the middle of the battlefield. For a second the fighting stopped as Makoto stared horrified at her appearance, while Duo just looked curious. Turning to where three young men gave her expressions of disbelief that melted into hatred.

"Please, why are you fighting?"

One of the young men with long silver hair and jade green eyes sneered at her, gazing at her as though she were something disgusting stuck underneath his shoe. "Unlike you, we have some pride in being a New Type," two behind one tall brunette and the other an ebony beautywhose eyes spoke in volumes their agreement to their companion's statement.

"That's ridiculous!" They took a step back at her words, gazing at her as though she was particularly stupid. "I have pride in what I 'am," Usagi started to explain, urgency and regret creeping into her voice.

"ALL YOU NEW TYPES ARE THE SAME!"

"But if we have that pride divide us and make us attack one another in cold blood," she didn't notice but Usagi's body began to shake, eyes downcast to the destroyed grounds. Behind her Makoto and Duo watched her with uncertain eyes, their shoulders slumping as though they had the time to realize how long and how hard they had been fighting. 

"YOU'RE EVIL, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE POWERS WE SHOULD BE SCARED OF YOU!"

"Then how can we have pride in who we are, if we kill un-needlessly!"

The Starlights took a moment and paused at her words, their faces unreadable.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT YOUR PEOPLE, NEW TYPES SHOULD BE WIPED OUT!"

"We shouldn't have to kill to prove a point. No human life is worth pride or any other ideal."

Raising her face where tears coursed down her face, Usagi smiled with sadness at the discomforted Starlights. "Please, don't fight anymore," she whispered the loudness of her voice was gone but the strength in her clear eyes remained. The Starlights exchanged looks between themselves, before Yaten's face warped into fury. Those sad and angry green eyes showed more suffering than Usagi could ever understand.

"What do you know about fighting?" And with that he opened his mouth unleashing an earth shattering screech, sending off such a shock wave of sound that if it had hit Usagi it would have torn her body apart. That is if Quatre hadn't appeared at that moment throwing up a protective shield over Usagi, her blue eyes wide and blank from the outcome.

In a split second Duo and Makoto threw a joint attack of lighting and dark energy to counter the one screaming it's way towards them. Their plan was that the attacks would come together as usual and explode; yet they did not anticipate the power of the after shocks. Waves of incredible power rocked the earth floor. Usagi and Quatre crouched in their protective barrier, while Duo threw Makoto and himself down onto the ground covering Makoto from any harm. The Starlights however were not so lucky.

Though they braved through the attack without gaining too much injury, the building behind them had no such strength. The already weakening foundations of the building finally crumbled; large pieces of itself fell down to the ground directly onto the Starlights. Usagi could only hear their brief screams of terror before there was silence.

After awhile the clouds of dust and falling debris settled, and Usagi felt Quatre shake her still form lightly. "Miss. Usagi are you okay?" Nodding stiffly to the question, she struggled up to her feet to stare where the Starlights once were. The dust had finally began to settle and Usagi knew she could smell the strong coopery scent of blood.

Heero had appeared a dark figure standing in front of the fallen pieces of the mansion that had fallen on top of the three young men she tried to save.

Somewhere in the distance Usagi thought for a moment she could hear the birds singing.

VVVVVVVVVV

Grabbing a hold of the glass coffin that even with its weight skirted with the unstable floor, Dekim waited to hear sounds of the battle outside. For hours he had remained inside the room with his daughter, the Starlights claiming that they would take care of the situation. Dekim never had a reason to doubt the Starlights before, but now he wondered if the situation had become too hard for even them to control. He also had not seen his son, who disappeared without a trace.

Feeling his old knees crack when he moved to stand more balanced on his feet, Dekim's eyes flashed with pain but he uttered no words. And waited. Black eyes focusing on the serene face of his daughter, who through it all had remained asleep. In real life Leia had actually been a very light sleeper, and more often went to bed late or got up early. In those times she would find him, sharing those quiet late and early hours satisfied to be in his presence. Sometimes if Dekim wasn't busy he would ask her to read some poetry; Leia had always loved poetry.

Dekim wondered why he was remembering such memories.

Standing completely still Dekim realized that it had been awhile since he heard any explosions. Stretching his back that gave some unsatisfying cracks Dekim walked to the door, in search for some answers of what the outcome of the battle was. He hated being a young man trapped in an old man's body. If he was younger this battle would have been over faster, considering that in his day Dekim was an unstoppable fighter. Then a figure appeared in the doorway, shielding his eyes from the light that embraced the room when the door had allowed it in. Squinting he could make out a lithe body with long hair, meaning it could be any one of the Starlights.

"What's the status report?"

His command was not responded to, as the figure began to slowly make his way towards Dekim. Sharp black eyes finally becoming accustomed to the light, Dekim recognized the ebony locks and intense blue eyes. Seiya Kou. Yet he was covered in blood and dust, making it almost impossible to see any of his skin on his face. Except those startling blue eyes shone with anger and satisfaction.

"What happened...?"

"My brothers are dead;" the reply was a bitterly amused one. Seiya stopped short of five feet away from Dekim, flashing blue eyes smiled dangerously into Dekim's. Keeping silent Dekim watched the young man, wondering the reasons behind the way he choose to present the news. There was pain in those eyes but also a deep-rooted hunger.

"And soon so shall you..."

VVVVVVVVVVV

Amidst the wreckage of the compound Michiru ran in between bodies and broken off pieces of the house that had been brought down. She had lost track of Hotaru in the house when the girl had ran away without a word. That was when the attacks started. Quickly finding a place to hide she remained there until all she could hear was silence. Now she feared that Hotaru had been killed along with Duo and Makoto. And still they could not find Ami.

Turning a corner of the house Michiru was greeted by a pleasant site. "Heero!" Michiru called out waving her hand to the stoic boy, whose cold blue eyes took her in. Feeling her heart swell with release she un-characteristically stumbled towards him, a wide smile crossing her strained face.

"Miss. Michiru!"

Pausing in mid step Michiru turned to the left to find Quatre walking up towards them, with Usagi following close behind looking completely drained. Throwing a look of concern towards the young girl, who appeared to have lost everything in a short amount of time. She was used to Usagi jumping around like a playful child. At least Quatre was here, Michiru did not particularly like extracting information from Heero.

"Quatre, I'm glad to see that you're all right."

"Well we're breathing anyhow."

Slanted marine blue eyes gave a look of concern towards her lover's younger brother. The two of them had many differences, but one quality they both shared was their undying willingness to never give up. It was easy to assume that Quatre did not have an easy night, especially when Michiru's eyes caught the red stain on his left arm. Noticing her eyes gazing at his injury, Quatre gave a sheepish smile that most times Michiru would find adorable.

"Easy for you to say Quatre," an voice annoyed voice growled behind the young blonde, and Michiru could not resist the urge to smile.

"Duo you look tired."

"Shut-up."

The braided haired boy turned his dangerous nearly black eyes on Michiru, who merely waved it off as though it was a mere fly to shove aside. Duo had to resist the urge to smack her for it was Michiru that put himself and Makoto in harms way, disappeared for hours without producing Ami, and just because he was frustrated and he wanted to hit something. A warm hand touched his arm, deflating Duo as Makoto gave him a worried expression.

Smiling nervously at everyone Quatre quickly decided to change the subject, the last thing they needed was for another fight to break out. "Miss. Michiru did you by any chance find Ami?" Becoming serious once again Michiru shook her heard no, her aqua blue tresses slightly swaying.

"No I was not able to..."

"They're over there."

Everyone turned to where Heero spoke, then shifted their eyes to where Hotaru with black cat in tow was waving her arms around frantically. A few feet away a ragged Ami and Trowa were acting less excited but still relieved. When Hotaru finally reached them violet eyes moving to each face with pleasure, they soon dulled when she noticed the fighting stances everyone had took. Six pairs of eyes all stared intently as Trowa drew closer.

"I should leave," Trowa stated softly to Ami, who surprisingly appeared completely peaceful despite all that had happened. Staring up at him Ami gave him a comforting smile, resting one of her small white hands on his forearm.

"No. We should confront them now." Meeting her confident gaze Trowa knew if he was one to sigh, he would do so right now. Instead he nodded mutely and continued to walk towards a group of people who wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. Never before did Trowa have such a great number of people angry with him. Usually people did not notice the silent boy.

"Before you say anything," Ami spoke up raising her hands commanding for silence, "I want you to know if it wasn't for Trowa I would be dead now."

The group of disgruntled Guardians lowered their guards, exchanging unconvinced glances between themselves.

"I don't know why he did but, I think we can trust him," Hotaru offered nodding towards Trowa, ignoring Duo's glare that he was sending her way. Makoto not wanting to engage herself in another pointless fight let her hands drop to her sides. Her face staying passive when Michiru and Duo gazed at her with shocked and anxious expressions.

"I think," everyone turned to Quatre where he met each of their questioning faces, "that Hotaru is correct. I don't sense any threat from him. Only," light blue eyes then connected with olive green, "a deep sense of regret, and a desire to make up for his mistakes." Trowa's face continued to stay perfectly unreceptive but in his usual emotionless green eyes, there was a flicker of emotion. The rest of the Guardians appeared undecided, betrayal was not an easy matter to forgive or forget.

"Ah what the hell." Duo shouted out throwing his hands up in the air, "if I wasn't about to die from exhaustion I would argue with you." Hotaru for the first time smiled widely at her brother, violet eyes shimmering with a kind of admiration. Ami clasped her hands together in an expression of relief, while Makoto appeared mildly surprised and grateful. "However, I'm keeping both my eyes on you, and if you so much as do anything suspicious," punching his right fist in the palm of his left, "I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Hotaru rolled her eyes shaking her head in disgust, all her previous feelings for Duo were completely gone. Her brother always managed to come off as being such a violent moron.

"I'm glad you were able to settle that in a mature fashion."

Whirling around again in surprise the Guardians came face to face with a complete stranger. She could not have been more than thirty years old, but the severity and frigidness in which she held herself, spoke of an older age. The woman had delicate wrists and a thin neck, making her appear very fragile conflicting with her harsh tone. Long shiny wavy black hair flowed in gentle black rivulets to the base of her spine, and there were two buns on each side of her head. Auburn eyes traced each of their faces closely, reminding Usagi of a school teacher she once had, who could tell what you were thinking just by looking at you. Her serious authority was thrown off by her choice of outfit. A deep yellow spaghetti strapped dress that was tight in the torso then flared out like frilly petals at the hips. A gauzy black material poked out from underneath the hem of the yellow part of the dress, and the same material was used to make black roses where the straps and low rounded off neck met.

"My name is Luna," she introduced crisply with a slight English accent, "and I am a servant of Helios-Sama, who demands your audience immediately."

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Seiya watched through a cracked window, making the scene he watched down below appear in splinters. Behind him across the hall was the cooling body of the once great leader of New Types, who in the end had lost the accuracy of his own powers. Perhaps it was because Seiya confessed to him that from the very beginning Seiya had planned to betray him all along. Taiki and Yaten the brothers that he loved dearly, were fiercely loyal to Dekim and died for it. Seiya could not help but feel sadness for the loss of their lives. He had hoped to bring them over to Trieze's side when this was done.

Fate had other plans it seemed.

Smiling at the appearance of one of Helios's croons, Seiya knew that the fair-haired priest would inform Trowa the fate of his father. Also the fate of his sister as well, who Seiya was ordered to return to Trieze immediately. Finally his master would have his beloved wife by his side, even is she was asleep. He knew Trowa would be okay about his father. The young man long ago abandoned all feelings for that detestable man. Dekim Barton was blinded by his own weakness, preventing him from creating a grand vision for the world. Seiya may not have felt anything akin to friendship for his supposed young master, but he did respect Trowa. Deep inside Seiya could not help but feel excited, for the very idea of meeting Trowa in battle thrilled him.

And they would meet in battle, because today was the day the war began. Smirking darkly as the Guardians disappeared with the dark haired woman, Seiya watched each of them imagining their deaths. He would avenge the deaths of his brothers, and finally be able to serve his true master, who would conquer both New Type and humans alike. Trieze would make it so that it would no longer matter if you were New Type or human. Only the strong would survive.

"Let the games begin."

**Amy-Star:** SOOOOOOO LOOOONG! That is officially the longest New Type chapter. I thought I should end this arc with a bang! Only two more arcs to go!

No profile this chapter:)


	20. Shadow and Light

**Amy-Star:** I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY! YAAAAAAY! Ummmm besides that nothing new here :D

**alexz:**Hello! Sometimes a simple word such as 'yay' can say more than a thousand. I'm glad you were pleased with the last chapter, it certainly took awhile to write. You appreciation makes it worth it! Thank you.

**Nyneve:** Hey hey! It was a great arc...I'm going to miss that arc...but this one coming up is also pretty cool:) Yea if it was the end of the story, I would also have to agree that it would be the worse ending ever. Though I should do something similar just to piss people off. Yes nothing like death to get an arc going...I'm sorry...Its just I'm brining in new characters so I have to kill some of the old ones off. Hmm you're right I should have made Mariemaia's age more clear...in this story she's about nine or ten, but since her father is usually the only human she sees, is the reason behind her closeness with him. You'll just have to see what Lady Une thinks of Mariemaia and vice versa, since Lady will be given a bigger role in this arc. I love Galaxia as well. She's just such an interesting villain. She is definitely in the story but not until the last arc. Thank you so much for your review, I hope to hear from you again.

**MooCow: **Greetings! Eh? Two chapters? Not unless each chapter is going to be like a hundred pages long...two arcs are left. Ugh I hate dentists, I'm glad I was able to take away the pain for a little while. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hearing such words makes my heart sing with joy! Bear and salmon? How very environmentally educational of you, I' am very impressed. Wow! A social officer president? CONGRATULATIONS! What does that entail? Give me details if you wish. I don't know what sleep is anymore either, tis a foreign word to me now. Thank you for your review! Order.Love.Life.

**Platinumwish:** Bonjour! Nineteen in a row eh? Man that has to be a new record for me, but watch as the next nineteen are horrible, such is my luck. Well it's such a pretty name, my name is standard but thats because I'm simple and not very creative. What a horrible thing to do...laugh at someone when they're angry, I personally don't like that. Though I suffer through the same problem, apparently I can't frown without there being laughter. Yes yes, Mariemaia will become more important in later chapters...maybe she will appear again two chapters from now. Minako is one of my favorite characters to write humor wise, along with Duo. They are just so much fun! Yes the Minako and Haruka confrontation was interesting, we will see how that will play out. Personally I don't know where I stand on that issue, though I would rather look for a peaceful solution and if I can't, resort to violence. I think Mamoru is slowly realizing the situation he has gotten himself into, and is becoming more defensive. I'm glad you liked the two figured characters in the dream...remember that...it plays a huge role. Trowa is beyond totally into Ami (hehe I love talking like that). Sometimes when we least suspect we unintentionally go against our character, such is the case with Ami and Trowa. I believe that in some way or another, everyone can be a bit of a hypocrite, but thats okay. They were also in a strenuous situation which could attribute to their character changes. They go back to normal in this chapter. Haha yea the fairy tale theme was a bit out of place ne? Its a hard thing for Usagi to accept I think, deep down she probably feels she should have been able to do something. Usagi is pretty perceptive to people's feelings, but you are correct. She does not truly know the extent of Heero's past, not until he can actually tell her. It is an interesting love triangle, that soon will become a love square then a love pentagram...sounds confusing ne? I always found her to be extremely beautiful that Lady Une, except when she had the weird princess Lei hair style...that was just wrong. Sadly I don't think her loyalty to Trieze will make her become good, considering he's bad. I think Setsuna and Lady Une see each other as equals, that to destroy the other would cement their place in life but to be defeated by the other would be an honor. You're very perceptive. That is basically how I wanted them to come across. I'm so lucky that you review my stories:D Yes the death of Taiki and Yaten do fit into my evil plans. The thing is I need to cut back on some characters, because so many new ones are coming. In the next chapter alone, I introduce four new ones...Gaaaaah! Oh Seiya...he is completely out of character in this story...but I love the direction I'm taking him. Yes this chapter right here, is very much a Helios chapter. We will take a deeper look into his own reasonings and personality, since he will become the glue that holds them together. Well there's nothing like crazy wacky developments and believe you will see more of them! Thank you so much for your review, you're so sweet to take the time to write them!

**New Types**

**Tokyo Armageddon Arc**

**Chapter Twenty:** Shadow and Light

_In the sleepless night,  
_

_I sing this song alone_

_Together with the blowing wind,_

_I fly riding on my thoughts_

_** Yoru no Uta; Song of Night: Tomoyo's image song from 'Card Captor Sakura.'**_

Patches of sunlight danced across the white washed roof of the room. The sun was high in the sky, and through the slanted blinds, strips of its golden light cut across the floor. That golden light was the same colour of his eyes that observed the contrast of the shadows and light in the room.

Shadow and light.

He had just woken up from a dream about the shadows and light. About a beautiful white angel covered in blood as she threw herself to protect the earth. Now, two dark cloaked figures had appeared in his dream. One who held the moon, the other the earth in their clutches. In his mind as clear as if he were still dreaming Helios saw the Earth roll off the tips of the fingers of one of the cloaked figures. There other dark figure that was his twin in appeance was reaching out his hand to prevent the angel from dying.

Gathering his white robes that surrounded him, the pale skinned youth stood up, walking gracefully towards the window. Blinking against what most would call a warm light, Helios found it harsh and intruding. It was ironic that he was named after the sun god, but he himself disliked the sun. The sunlight embraced his hair with its golden light making his silvery highlights shine against his white hair. He knew that many would call Helios the picture of an angel. When his golden eyes became adjusted, he could see the pink clouds of cherry blossoms swaying in the soft morning wind. Yet all he could do was look. Never was he allowed to go into the outside world. Though he was no longer held captive by Trieze his home was still a prison, it held no bars or locks but trapt Helios nonetheless.

Sad really, considering he was one of the oldest creatures upon this Earth. Dreaming dreams that could save the world or end it. For a long time he served Trieze dreaming for the young lord, but not any longer. He now dreamed for the Earth.

Faint footsteps reached his door and Helios tore himself away from the bright world outside, to his one filled with creeping shadows. "Come in" he called out clearly, and in a second the sliding door constructed of a wooden frame and filed with paper opened. Crossing the threshold a cheerful looking man walked in with an easy smile on his face. Helios always had wondered how the man had kept his completely white outfit from getting dirty, since Artemis was known for his sometimes careless nature. The outfit contained a long sleeved white shirt with a high neck made from a stiff material, along with his pants. Even the man's long hair that flowed past his spine was a startling white, but it was not uncommon for New Types to have unusual hair. Two smiling blue eyes set on a open face stared directly at Helios.

"Good morning Helios-sama," he greeted almost too loudly "did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes Artemis-san, thank you."

Artemis however did not look convinced and gave Helios a scrutinizing expression, steely blue eyes bearing down on the young man. Artemis did not mean to be a nag, he usually left that to his wife. But there was something about Helios that made Artemis worry for him. Starring at the young man who had such delicate features that at first glance many would think that he was a woman.

"Any news from Luna-san?"

"Ah yes," Artemis perked up from his deep thoughts remembering why he came to Helios's room in the first place. "Luna and the Guardians have just arrived, but if I can make a suggestion?"

Helios nodded in agreement trying to resist displaying his obvious happiness to hear that the Guardians were all finally under his roof.

"I think it would be wise to let them sleep now, and hold an audience with them later tonight."

A part of Helios knew that was going to be the reality of the situation. Setsuna had already informed him that they had separated last night to complete missions, and it was only natural for them to be tired and wanting to relax. He had waited over a century to have them all together, Helios thought he could wait just one more day no matter how frustrating it would be. "I trust you already gave them suitable rooms?" Walking slowly back to his low table and large blue cushion, Helios sat himself down with the elegance of royalty.

"Yes, Helios-sama."

"I Thank you. You may leave now Artemis-san."

Without watching him leave Helios heard the door slide open and shut, the retreating footsteps becoming softer till they were gone. Picking up a black pen that rested on his desk, Helios had to smile secretly at it. He recalled when he was first introduced to the invention, which was so different from the writing utensils from traditional Japan. These modern day pens did not need a necessarry skill to wield them, that was not to say he lacked the skill to write. There were times when he missed the elegant movements of his brush. Brining up a sheet of milky white paper, Helios set to work.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Trieze never witnessed Dr. J hard at work, especially paper work. Often the case when the two of them met up was for Dr. J to be silently watching his creations in their tubes, standing there like he was waiting for Trieze to come. Catching him off guard as he scribbled away on some forms was odd.

Automatically cyborg eyes twisted unnaturally to gaze up at Trieze, Dr. J grinned but continued on working. "I'm writing my progress report now; you can read it later," dismissing Trieze from the cramped room with a wave of his robotic hand. Trieze who was not used to nor did he appreciate being sent out. Moving further in the dark room, he waited in silence to be recognized once again. Grumbling under his breath Dr. J put his pen down and leaned against his uncomfortable looking metal chair. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to personally give me the progress report."

Shrugging his shoulder Dr. J's grin grew even larger, "Suits me. I don't like doing paper work anyways." Reaching over he tugged hard on one of the drawers in the desk, the screeching sound of the metal resisting against metal made Trieze flinch slightly. Dr. J put away his papers and pen with time consuming movements in the side drawers not caring if it annoyed his supposed leader even further. Upon finishing his old face lit up when he pushed the drawer in once more, enjoying the slight discomfort on Trieze's face.

"Alan and Ann should be ready to go in a few days. Depending on how well they do will ultimately decide the strength of the final army."

"Project Tokyo Armageddon correct?"

"Yes and no," the old man answered, "They're kind of like the pre-test. If they succeed, we will proceed on creating the rest of the team."

Trieze remained pensive for a moment, royal blue eyes focusing on a thought inside his head. He then gave Dr. J a curt nod and began to make his way through the dark room towards the door, when Dr. J quickly called him back.

"When do I get my daughter back?"

Without turning his back Trieze listened closely to the request, wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to return the old man's daughter. It had in fact, despite what the old man said, kept Dr. J under his control for the twelve years. Trieze knew for a fact from Setsuna that the girl remembered nothing of her days before being released out into the world, but it appeared that her 'father' was not so quick to forget. The whole thing was strange. Dr. J often felt nothing towards his creations as evident with the treatment of the Perfect Seven. However the girl that he made seemed to hold a special significance. Trieze wondered if perhaps finding out the reason behind the scientist's infatuation with her, could benefit him

"When the next opportunity comes your way," Trieze answered in a warning voice, then continued his path through the door way leaving behind Dr. J who was grinning from ear to ear. Though it was a very vague statement, Dr. J knew it would only be a matter of time.   
_  
The smell of sweet grass being intensified by the hot sun._

_A cool wind came off the nearby river._

_Pink petals were falling down from their branches to the ground in flowing movements._

_Standing in the middle of a cherry orchard Heero gazed around his surroundings. His senses were alive with familiarity as though he had been here before, a long time ago. A sudden movement behind him made his muscles tense up, whipping behind weapon in hand ready to attack._

_Soothing laughter greeted his ears as a slight form weaved its way through the trees, moving at a slow and considerate pace. Automatically he put his weapon away no longer feeling threatened by the on-coming intruder. Actually, it was the opposite. Heero felt peaceful and secure, a sort of mellow happiness rising in his chest. The figure was close enough now that he could catch tendrils of light honeyed colored hair. Flashes of her light blue kimono with white flowers stitched at the hem, and the ends of the wide sleeves. Stepping out into the clearing where he stood Heero could now get a better impression of the girl._

_Sincere wide blue eyes gazed at him with adoration that made Heero squirm inside and feel ill at ease. The long honey colored tresses freely flowed down her back save two braids that joined at the back of her head, preventing the hair from getting in her face. By her face he could tell she was young. It still had a rounded off look not yet sharpened by age. She was not particularly beautiful, but she had an inner light that prevented Heero from turning away._

_"Heero-sama" she breathed out cheeks flushed from either her walk or embarrassment, "sorry to keep you waiting."_

_"Its fine," he grunted watching curiously as she brought up her dainty hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. She was a picture of youth, of freshness, of a clear spring not yet spoiled by the world. Walking forward after gathering her poise once more her warm hand gently rested on his cheek. Blue eyes stared up at him making Heero feel as though they were swallowing him whole._

_"Ai shi teru..." _

Bolting up from his sleep, Heero sat there catching his senses. The thin blanket he had been provided had shifted off his body during his sleep. Sitting on the futon while his dark eyes searched the area, Heero remembered that this was the room he was allowed to sleep in. The room itself was traditional Japanese style, simple and practical with a little bit of elegance. Hanging on the walls were paper scrolls filled with pictures of samurai fighting off demons of lore, sakura petals against the back drop of a spring day, the moon princess making her way back home her traditional garb flowing behind her.

_"Ai shi teru..." _

Shaking his head Heero whipped the thin blanket off him. The room was bathed in a natural red light and Heero knew that he had slept for most of the day. Standing up he noticed the clothes he was wearing last night neatly folded by the end of the futon, cleaned of the dust and blood it had collected. Stripping off the light material yukata he was wearing, muscles tensing as they hit the cold air of the room without protection. Quickly changing back into his normal clothes, Heero made his bed along with folding up the sleep wear they had provided him.

Finally ready when his last shoe was tied Heero moved to open the sliding door when he heard a voice calling to him from the other side. "Yuy-san are you awake?" The voice sounded young and unrecognizable, but the black haired woman he met last night informed of her daughter.

"Yes," he responded while opening the door, surprising the silver haired girl at his sudden abruptness. Blushing furiously she frowned at him a little, giving him an akward bow which he returned. Immediately he thought of his blonde haired partner, from the girl's mannerism and usual bun hair style.

"The others are waiting for you," she announced stiffly leading the way down the hall with a completely straight back. Heero had no idea what made her so tense, he barely said anything to her. Closing the door behind him Heero followed her through the intricate hallways; the mansion was surprisingly bigger than it looked from the outside. The last hallway they walked through had no lights on unlike the other, nor any windows to allow any natural light. But he could hear the gentle murmur of voices grow louder as they approached the end of the hallway.

Stopping out of nowhere the young girl stepped agilely aside, hands clasped together as she performed a particularly deep bow. "Right through there Yuy-san," then before he could say anything she quickly bounded away. Heero watched her leave for a second before turning back to the door in front of him. He wondered whether or not he should announce himself, or if he was supposed to wait. Suddenly within the room the voices became hushed and Heero heard the pounding of feet as someone came running to the door, which was nearly thrown off its track.

Usagi stood before him with blue eyes sparkling with excitement a happy smile lighting up her features. "Heero you overslept," she giggled at him raising a hand to cover her mouth as she did so.

She brought up her dainty hand to cover her mouth as she laughed.

"I'm sorry."

Rolling her eyes at his unconcerned apology Usagi grabbed his hand leading him inside the room. All the Guardians were once again joined together yet this time the mood was much lighter than when they gathered at the train station. Everyone sat on pillows at a low table that was surprisingly long enough to fit all of them. His fellow Guradians waved and greeted between eating food and taking a sip of their drinks. Tugging him along with her Usagi led him to an empty spot beside her and Heero noticed with disdain the huge amount of food she had on her plate.

Sitting down Heero felt the back hairs of his neck stand up, feeling as though someone was watching him. His eyes traveled to each familiar face till they landed on one that Heero felt he had seen before but could not remember where. The boy's deep golden eyes watched him with interest, and a kind smile spread on his gentle face when their eyes met.

"That's Helios-sama," Usagi informed when she saw him looking, waving happily at Helios who nodded back "he apparently is going to help us fight against Trieze."

At the same moment Helios raised his hand for silence, and slowly the noise level soon drew to a close. Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning their attention towards Helios with expectant eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner," his voice was clear and had a pleasant tone to it, "but there is a lot to think about and do, and very little time." Helios and Setsuna shared a private look with each other that surprised the rest of the Guardians, but they remained silent. It was easy to see that these two were familiar with each other.

"You all know by now the betrayal Trieze has committed against you, but you do not know why." Pausing he appeared to wait for anyone to object with the statement and when no voices were raised he continued on. "I will start by explaining who I' am. My name is Helios and within my dreams I see the future, the fate between New Type and man. Trieze Kushrenada wishes to control both groups but in order to do that he must get rid of the ones who present the most threat.

"When New Types are under his control, there will be little to prevent him from taking over the world completely."

"Why?" Minako questioned with a serious face, blue eyes wavering with the mental images of what kind of devastation Trieze could cause to the world.

Shaking his head Helios smiled sympathetically, "I wish I knew. I used to work for Trieze but I still do not fully understand his reasonings. Yet I need to inform you that this situation runs deeper than Trieze's ambitions. This war has been going on since man has known of New Types existence. In ancient times we were once seen as gods, protectors of mankind. It is not frivolous to say that many legends all over the world dealing with gods, are really recollections of our ancestors. However..."

The sun had almost completely set and it was hard for Helios to make out each of their faces clearly in the growing darkness. But he could almost feel their uneasiness, their frustration and anger. It was a sad thing to hear that you were once treated as gods and now had to live in a society that did not even view you as human. Destiny was without humor and often cruel.

"Humans became jealous and fearful of our powers, seeing us as potential threats to their existence. We were hunted down and killed as demons and monsters, creatures from hell with blasphemous powers. Even today in modern times we are treated with distrust. Many New Type children cannot go to school, and many New Type adults can not find work. You hear New Types being killed or persecuted for the mere fact of the structure of their genes.

"I know none of you are innocent to this. And I'm sure you feel anger and resentment to the humans who have oppressed you. Yet what makes all of you different from the rest of New Types and humans is that you wanted to change all of that. You truly are guardians for both races, trying to maintain a fragile peace."

"What would you have us do?" Haruka spoke up for everyone though her tone was bitter and tired. Helios may have been correct on their intentions, but it was easy to see that the results were tragically different. They had not kept the peace, and now a war was beginning to break out.

Reaching behind him Helios produced four sheets of paper, golden eyes quickly scanning over them before turning back to the group. "When I dream of the future I write them down in the form of poetry, to help me better understand their meanings. I know the big picture. I know what must be done but the rest is up to you to decide. I will tell you this, you are the only ones that can help the world, there are no others. If you refuse then the earth will crumble."

Giving them a chance to retort his proposal or to simply get up and leave, Helios waited patiently studying them as the last remnants of the sun set faded. Soon night would be upon them. Already Helios could feel the slight shift in the temperature as the room became colder. When no one spoke Helios raised one of the papers to his face, silently thanking Setsuna when she turned on a nearby lamp.

"I will not read the poem to you, but I will inform you of its base meaning. Haruka and Michiru" the handsome couple stared at him with ready faces, holding on to each others hand as they waited for the news. "You will need to find the heart of the mother of all New Types. Trieze will begin his search for it as well, you must get it before he does."

Haruka began to open her mouth to unleash the questions she had for him but was cut off, "I can not give you more information. If I knew where or what the pure heart was, I would not need you to go and find it." Switching the papers Helios did not notice Haruka scowling darkly at him while Michiru rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Minako, Quatre, Rei and Wufei," as he called out each name the heads of their owners lifted up in attention, "a creator of New Types wants to harvest the talents of a few of our brightest, to make more atrocities. You will stop them, but beware of the twins."

Flipping the second paper away he brought up the third and slightly grimaced, making the Guardians who had not been called worry. "Usagi, Heero, Trowa, Ami, Makoto and Duo. Since the fall of the Barton foundation," gold eyes lingered on Trowa's still form, while the other Guardians turned to stare at him. "A new pro-New Type force will arise with the black moon. Their goal is to destroy Tokyo; your job is to prevent that."

Finally on the last piece of paper the people left over didn't have to guess what group they would be in.

"Setsuna, Hotaru and the black cat."

"O'Hara," Hotaru corrected gently scratching behind O'Hara's ears as she meowed in agreement.

"Setsuna, Hotaru and O'Hara," Helios restated gazing down at the paper, "and a few others but none of them are here right now, but soon you shall meet them. Your job was not even necessary for me to dream. As you can imagine public opinions on the New Types is extremely low and dangerous. I need you to prevent it from becoming too violent."

It had grown completely dark now, the only light came from the light but it did little to heat up the room. Setsuna stood up motioning for the others to follow suit. "I think that they need time to think about all of this Helios-sama, we shall convene tomorrow in the morning." Bowing courteously to Helios she crossed the room with fluid movements, opening the door with a low crack stepping aside for the others to pass. One by one they followed suit each bowing slightly towards Helios as they passed. Usagi grabbing the last bit of food on her plate was the last to get up to leave, when Helios turned his full gaze on her.

"Please Tsukino-dono, I would like you to stay."

Giving Heero a pleading look the young man paused for a moment, hesitating to continue or wait to see if he should stay with Usagi. Helios looked up at Heero an innocent smile on his face that reminded Heero of Quatre when he wanted you to do something for him. "I will not be long, you may wait for her outside the door," though his voice was sweet it left no room for arguments. Heero's eyes moved to Usagi's silent frantic form, before passing through the doorway shutting the door behind him.

With her last hope of escape gone Usagi slowly slumped to the floor, making sure her eyes were staring at anything else but Helios. Helios on the other hand appeared to be quite comfortable, sipping green tea from one of the white clay tea cups Luna had made. He almost wanted to laugh at the awkwardness in hopes to clear away the silence that had separated them. Yet there was no time to sooth her fears in fact Helios preferred to see how she would respond under pressure.

"Tsukino-dono what do you think peace is?"

Raising her head up sharply she stared at him with almost sad eyes, they quickly averted themselves from his gaze to stare at the empty dishes left on the table. "Why would you ask me?" Her whispers were barely audible, the slight bend of her neck made her golden pigtails obscure her face slightly.

"Because you are a human being, and I wish to know."

Pursuing her lips in thought the girl's haunted blue eyes lifted up towards him, "I think...I think that peace is a place where you're not afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Long fingers began to play with the hem of her red skirt, he heard Usagi nervously clear her throat. "Your fellow human beings. Afraid that through hatred, greed, or jealously they will try to end your life and the life of your loved ones." Smiling bitterly the girl shook her head sadly, and for the first time stared at him directly. "I'm truly the wrong person to ask such things."

Helios did not answer her immediately but took the time to place his cup back on the table, Usagi watched his movements with an expression of apprehension. He did not know why she was afraid or nervous. If she only knew of her potential there would never be a moment of self doubt in her life. She had turned out to be more then he expected.

"Tsukino-dono, I want to tell you a dream I had."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Wrapping the dark blue shawl closer to her body Setsuna stared out at the clear night. It was beautiful here at Helios's home, every time she visited a sense of peace would overcome her. Inside these walls Setsuna felt like nothing could harm her, that she was accepted by those who walked these silent hallways. In truth Setsuna wanted every New Type to feel this way, the way that Helios made her feel. Safe and secure, not having to wonder if she could handle the future that lay before her.

The moon waned above her in the night sky, surrounded by a million stars that sparkled with pin pricks of light. On a night such as this Setsuna had first met Helios, changing her life forever.

She had been twenty years old then. Young and filled with dreams that she could change the world and make it a better place. That she could conquer any dragon that came her way and in the end be able to save the princess. Those were the times before she knew failure, before she had people die because of her dreams. Looking back at it now Setsuna wondered if she would still believe in the goodness in men's hearts if Helios had not shown her the way.

On that night she had been attending one of her parents boring parties, with old men who talked nonsense and young men her mother wanted her to meet. Setsuna wanted nothing to do with this lifestyle. In her eyes it was a glittering illusion that tried to pretend that life was filled with beautiful people and money. When her mother had turned her back to talk to one of Setsuna's possible future husbands, Setsuna herself made her escape. Reaching the garden she planned to stay there all night, and slip in later once the guests took their leave. She had not expected to have a visitor.

As she sat on one of the stone benches, arranging her black silk dress so that it wouldn't ride up, Helios walked silently up behind her. Setsuna embarrassingly had to admit she almost punched him, but stopped in mid-air when she saw him. Helios did not have the same appearance of an average man. His hair was so fair she would have sworn that it was white, and his golden eyes held warmth that no gold coin ever could. However it was his smile that made her take in a breath. A smile so kind yet so old, it made Setsuna want to know everything about him.

Since it was Helios he quickly apologized for intruding, and Setsuna remembered how she returned the favor but with less elegance. The two of them talked for hours underneath those stars. For the first time Setsuna felt no fear about speaking her mind freely, even though she was not as articulate with her words as Helios. Sitting in silence he listened closely to her thoughts, with such concentration usually reserved when one stood humbly at the feet of a great teacher. When she was out of words and out of breath, Helios spoke the words that made her world change.

"I want you to come with me. There is a job I believe only you can do."

Till this day Setsuna had no idea what that job could be. Also firmly believing that anyone could manage it more effectively then herself. She had failed. In the end she was not able to protect the Guardians, and placed them now in greater danger. By the day Trieze Kushrenada was gaining more power that made her wonder if they could defeat him. Would everything turn out alright in the end? That thought plagued her for many a sleepless night, but tonight it did not bother her as much. Because Helios was here, and he somehow managed to make the world seem right again.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Makoto unlike the others was not able to sleep the day away. The first thing she did was take an extremely long bath, not caring if her hands and feet would be permanently wrinkled. The desire to get rid of the dust, sweat, and blood from the battle she fought all night overcame her need to sleep. Yet even when she was cleaned up, changed into new clothes and laying under a thick comforter, Makoto found it impossible to sleep.

Now hours later sleep still would not come. Groaning she laid flat faced into her pillow, muffling her sounds of annoyance. The plan was now to go find the kitchen somewhere and make herself some tea, in hopes that it would calm her down. Before she could raise her body up Duo walked casually through her door, not thinking twice about knocking.

"Duo! What if I was changing or something?"

Throwing himself down on her bed, he laughed as she pulled the blankets away from him. "You make it sound like a horrible thing Mako-chan? What the matter? You got scales under there?" Mumbling incoherent words under her breath, green eyes flashed with rage at her care free partner and friend. One day she would throw up the loyalty of friendship and beat the braided idiot senseless.

"Not like you'll ever know! Now get out!"

Clasping his heart in mock pain, dancing violet eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed against the bed. Sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest, Makoto wondered what it would be like to set fire to his hair. "You're such a drama queen," sighing angrily not having the energy to literally kick him out.

"But you love me that way," Duo replied opening one eye at her, a winning smile crossing his handsome features. It was times such as this Makoto really hated Duo. The reason being was that she felt her stomach tighten, the skin on the back of her neck become hot, and the flesh on her arms become covered with goose bumps. What made it worse was that even if she told Duo how she felt about him, the response would be laughter. Duo had throngs of girls throwing themselves at him, she would always be his best friend or little sister.

"Whatever," she muttered smacking him in the face with the second pillow, ignoring his whimpers as she buried herself farther into the bed. After a moment of whining and realizing Makoto was ignoring him, Duo placed the pillow behind his head. They used to sleep like this all the time. They stopped when Makoto had become a teenager. First because girls needed privacy and second because Duo felt uncomfortable pretending to be her friend when he would rather be doing other things. A sort of peace settled over them, and Duo felt calm despite the situation at hand.

A part of him wanted to tell Helios off. That he wanted no part in this whole save the universe deal, the only reason why he would consider helping was because he knew Makoto would. If Duo was going to be honest he didn't even want to join the Guardians, it was Makoto who wanted to make a difference. Now more than ever he regretted giving in to her wishes. They could be going to school right now, acting like normal teenagers even though they were New Types. Maybe the two of them could have gotten together. Through all the years Duo resisted telling her how he felt, because if one of them died the pain would be even more affecting than just losing your friend. To make things worse the two of them were now going into another battle, and he didn't know when it would end.

Rolling his head to the side Duo stared at Makoto. Even with her closed eyes and even breathing, he knew she wasn't asleep. Makoto denied it every time he brought it up, but in truth Makoto would sometimes drool in her sleep. This perfect image of a woman sleeping was a complete lie. Though he shouldn't talk Duo's sleeping position varied from odd to the near impossible. Watching her continue to fake sleep Duo wanted to pull her body closer to his, to revel in the warmth of another person. He wanted her. The thought of her mourning over his possible death killed him, but living a lie that he didn't care for her was not much of a life.

"Makoto?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you."

"Yea, yea. I love you too."

Frowning in the dimly lit room Duo edged closer to her now fully awake and confused form. "No I mean I really love you," waiting impatiently for her to realize the truth in his words, and give him a more satisfactory response.

Sighing in frustration Makoto arranged her body so that she could fully face Duo, giving him a withering stare. Though he knew it wasn't the right time to think about it, the way her loose wavy hair let down from her usual ponytail hung around her face made Makoto look like a ruffed up wanton. "Really? And what do you love about me?" Sharp green eyes making Duo want to cower in fear, for they promised death if he gave her a response she didn't agree with.

"Because...Because you know what I like in my coffee."

Appearing to be too stunned to be angry, her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You like me because I'm your maid," she then growled lowly, hands clenching into tight fists. Taking in a deep breath Duo knew that this was a crucial moment, and he could not let his usual antics ruin it.

"No that isn't it. I actually don't know what to say or what you want me to say, or if I even should say anything."

Now less angry and more confused Makoto stared at Duo intently, wrapping one of the pillows around her body as she stared at him. Head tilted slightly to the side she pondered over what Duo could possibly be trying to tell her. He went from a clear 'I love you', to a mess of words that in the end made little to no sense. Leaving her with perplexed thoughts, that soon melted into ones of intense anxiety. What if he was telling the truth? What if Duo meant what he said? Though secretly Makoto wished to hear those words since she was thirteen, when faced with the situation she found herself unable to act.

"I..." she started her now nervous eyes flickering to where Duo waited patiently, "don't know what I feel for you."

A disappointed but somehow understanding smile crossed his face, reaching out he rested his warm hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Mako-chan," pulling her closer to him and drawing her into a hug. Stiffing in fear as her body seized up, a rose flush covered her cheeks when Duo rested his head on her shoulder. Goosebumps traveling up her arms when she felt his hot breath fluttering across her neck. Makoto was both relieved and upset that the pillow in-between them separated their bodies from contact.

Remaining absolutely still in the embrace Makoto was very proud of herself for being able to control herself physically. Inside was a whole other story. Makoto was the kind of person that took pride in how her thoughts and feelings were completely organized, like a desk drawer where everything could be found easily and she knew exactly what was in it. Now Duo had taken that previously organized drawer and shaken it all up to the point Makoto could not find her bearing.

She hated him for that.

"It's going to be okay" Duo announced firmly breaking away from their awkward embrace, hands slipping down to her elbows. Staying silent Makoto decided that if she no longer had a voice, then there would be no reason for her to speak. At this point in time she concluded that speaking would do her no good.

"Sooner or later you'll realize that you love me."

Narrowing her eyes slightly Makoto did not appreciate the near arrogant tone in his voice, that made him sound as though he understood what was going on in her heart. Which Makoto furiously believed was impossible since she had no idea what her heart wanted. The room then became completely dark, when Duo had reached over and turned off the lamp. One hand softly touched her cheek then grazed down to her chest, mere inches from the swell of her breasts before it dropped away. She heard him settle down in the sheets and blankets.

"Until then Mako-chan," turning his back to her pulling the blanket tightly around him, grabbing what he could now since Makoto also had the habit of wrapping herself into a blanket cocoon when she slept. "You and I will date." Yawning louder then he usually would, in order to cover the laughter gathering in his throat when Makoto loomed over him.

"First of all, realize that we're on a mission to save the world! When will we have time to date?"

"Oh we'll find a way. Then again we could skip the dating part and start having sex."

A muffled yelp escaped Duo when Makoto began to beat him repeatedly with her pillow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The night was still young and Ami found herself unable to sleep. It was in her nature to go to bed late and get up early. The other Guardians called her a freak of nature for it, wondering how she managed on so little sleep. Ami just preferred the late and early hours, when no one was awake and she could sit for hours with her thoughts. Thinking about dreams, an idea she got from a book she read, about the world that constantly changed and moved around her. Her world was definitely changing.

Cupping her chin into her two hands Ami stared at the white and golden orange stripped fish swimming gracefully in the dark depths. Even with the moon above them that shinned with a clear brightness, it was near impossible for Ami to make them out completely. Only in a precious few seconds would she see a ripple of their fins, or the surface water would be disturbed sending tiny waves across the pond. Ami remembered being told that watching fish had a calming affect on people. Unfortunately she could barely see the fish and even if she could it was seriously doubtful that they would be much help.

Falling back into a sitting position, Ami's legs burned from crouching down for such a long period of time. Craning her head back in order to see the stars she was naturally surprised to see an upside down Trowa gazing at her. For stretched out seconds the two of them kept eye contact neither of them moving.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the fish."

A skeptic expression crossed Trowa's usual clam face, olive green eyes studied her face to see if she was being serious then moved to the calm black water of the pond. "It's too dark to see any of them." Snapping her body back up to its original angle Ami stared back into the water; sad to see that there was no way she could prove him wrong. The fish were no longer gliding amongst the black water, or perhaps Trowa was right that it was now too dark to see them. Pushing herself up so that she stood at full height, Ami turned to see Trowa walking around the cherry trees.

Not making a move to go join him, Ami decided to watch him silently wondering what thoughts occupied his mind. Before Heero had arrived Helios had taken Trowa off to the side in order to talk to him in low whispers. When Trowa returned she tried to casually find out what they had been talking about, but was interrupted by Heero's arrival. But throughout the entire meeting Trowa was tense, and his concentration was not focused.

Cautiously walking forward Ami followed Trowa, who was starring at the Cherry blossoms with a mild interest. Reaching his side quietly, blue eyes snatched careful glances at him, as she internally tried to find the right words to ask him what was wrong. Then without turning to acknowledge her presence, Trowa began to speak softly to her or himself.

"My sister loved cherry blossoms. I remember one year I had taken a branch of them to her," pausing in his story Trowa tilted his head to fully hold her gaze," she got angry with me that day."

"Why?"

The question was not eloquently asked, more blunt and brash then Ami would have liked to come out. However Trowa did not notice the apparent rudeness she felt she had imposed on him. Smiling slightly Trowa appeared to have started to speak but quickly changed his mind when their eyes had once again locked.

"They died in the end. Because I tried to give my sister beauty, and I ended up destroying it."

Stunned at his answer Ami made no attempt to stop him when Trowa turned away from the tree and began to make his way back to the mansion shrouded in the shadows of the night. Soon she could barely see him as the shadows gently brought him into their fold. Ami was not satisfied with being left in the dark and shortly took after him.

"Trowa wait," she called out avoiding the act of yelling at him, in case she roused the others currently in the mansion. Ami jogged lightly through the beautiful arrangements of bonsai plants and stone statues of fierce dragons. Trowa stopped where they started from, at the peaceful pond where the fish may or may not be seen. Remaining a few feet back Ami gazed at his turned back, digging for the courage to ask him what she wanted to know.

"Where is your sister? Why did you come with us?"

For the second time Trowa laughed softly to himself when she was trying to be serious. Shifting his feet Trowa returned her face which was furrowed in anger and sincerity with a small smile. He did not know why but this girl was very concerned about his well being, and though it was touching, in the end there was nothing that she could do. Yet Trowa knew that if he kept information from her, the girl would pursue him until she was satisfied.

"My sister is with my brother-in-law who happens to be Trieze Kushrenada. I do not know what is going on, other than my father has been killed and I don't know who or why. I came with you because..."

"Because why?" Ami prodded with a gentle firmness that mother's used when trying to extract information from their children. Now only a foot in between them Ami placed her hands on her hips, nearly glaring up at the half amused Trowa. Opening his mouth in the same manner as before, like there was something he wanted to say. Then it would pass and Trowa would close his mouth again. Raising his hand to touch her hand, feeling Ami's soft but cold skin with his even colder fingers.

"I don't know why I came with you, but I'm here."

Ami flushed furiously in embarrassment and wondered how long it was appropriate to wait until he let go of her hand. That thought barely passed Trowa's mind as he stared thoughtfully at Ami's hand before gripping it tighter.

"Shall we go?"

Nodding lowly to his question the two of them walked towards the darkened mansion not a word passed between them, but words at that moment were not needed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Since they had left Helios' presence, Minako had self invited herself into Quatre's room where in silence the two of them had spent three hours together. Burying her face deeper into one of the pillows sapphire blue eyes shifted angrily where Quatre was leaning against a wall and reading a book. She wanted to start a conversation with him, but felt if Quatre had wanted to talk to her then he would have done so by now. Leaving her to lay on the futon and glare at his form, knowing if she did it long enough and hard enough he would feel it. Then as if cued by on her thoughts, Quatre's raised his head from his book, concern and confusion in his eyes that turned to fear when he noticed the scowl on her usual cheerful face. It did not take a mind reader to know Minako wanted to talk. About Kunzite. Whom he had yet to tell her was killed at his hands. About what the two of them meant to each other now, a topic that made the back hairs on Quatre's neck stand up. About the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Is there something you wish to talk about Minako?"

Pushing herself up into a sitting position angry blue eyes did not leave the uncomfortable blonde's face. Flicking her sun kissed blonde hair over her shoulder Minako pulled off the casual disposition, but her tense eyes told a different story.

"Yes. Yes there is."

Placing his book off to the side in order for him to be able to give Minako his full attention. Only after her statement she remained silent, a more thoughtful expression on her face as she pursed her lips. "What am' I to you Quatre?" Even though he was half expecting such a blunt question, Quatre could not help nervously smiling back at her, the palms of his hands becoming clammy.

"Why you're Minako."

Instantly Quatre regretted such a statement especially when Minako glared at him. Running a hand through his short hair Quatre waited for Minako to shout loudly at him, and then proceed to stomp out of the room leaving him with his embarrassment. However instead of being reprimanded, Quatre heard her get to her feet and softly tread towards him.

Raising his head curiously he watched as she crouched down in front of him. She was so close now that Quatre could see the fine golden hairs of her eyelashes that matched perfectly with her hair. Determined blue eyes stared directly into his own, making Quatre feel decidedly uncomfortable. He was caught between turning away from her, or to continue to stare into her eyes.

"But..."Despite her blunt approach Minako caught herself as she tried to speak, biting down on her lower lip for a moment. Forcing Quatre to blush slightly at the act, he was not used to having her so close like this. "But do you like me or love me?"

Turning his head to stare out the nearby window at the near black sky with silver stars spilling across its dark canvas. Though it was a beautiful sight, he rather preferred looking at Minako, but at this moment looking at Minako would be dangerous. Because he thought forbidden thoughts about Minako, that would tempt him to take actions in areas he rather not. His eyes may have been turned away but his other senses could feel the small tremble of her body as she waited, the sea of doubt and hope that swam and clashed against each other in her mind.

"I...I care for you," Quatre spoke softly tearing his eyes away from the perfect night sky, to gaze at a pair of blue eyes. A light periwinkle blue that one would see on a clear summer's day, an impossible blue that seemed to go on forever. Smiling inside Quatre remember Haruka telling him that when a person fell in love that they became a poet, although perhaps not a particularly talented poet. But when someone began to compare their love's eyes to the sky, it was obvious what their state of mind was.

Was he in love?

It was hard to tell when he was around Minako. He loved Haruka because she was his sister. He loved Allah because he was his God. He loved Minako because she had always been there; perhaps he always was in love with her. Smiling at Minako who appeared confused but still managed to appear pleased with herself. Leaning forward Minako rested her small hands on his knees, so that she could steady herself when she moved closer.

"Like a sister or a best friend?"

"No, not exactly."

Instantly her face brightened up and a dazzling smile spread out across her face. Then in a split second, she launched herself into Quatre's body. Reflexively wrapping his arms around her body to prevent either of them falling off balance, Quatre coughed to himself desperately trying to ignore how soft Minako's breasts were against his chest. Even if Minako did notice the unease in him there was no way she would unlatch herself from Quatre. Feeling helpless Quatre continued to hold her loosely, thinking about himself plunging into water so cold he could hardly breath.

Sighing happily into his chest, her body completely relaxed against him. Feeling the worry and fatigue that had plagued her for the past few days finally catch up with her, Minako allowed herself to fall into a light sleep. Abandoning Quatre in a predicament that would last him until morning.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When she was little and found herself unable to sleep, Rei's solution to the problem was to sneak into Wufei's room. Wufei himself rarely slept, occupying the late and early hours with pouring over ancient scrolls. Candle light flashing across the surface of his glasses, strands of black hair escaping the usual tight ponytail. That image of Wufei was permanently burned into her memory, because when she did visit him all she was allowed to do was stare at him. Wufei was never much for socializing, but when he was studying it was impossible to strike up a conversation. It was one of the aspects of Wufei's personality that annoyed Meilan the most, and often the older girl would yell at Wufei for it. Rei on the other hand did not mind. A certain peace fell over her by simply watching Wufei as he passionately studdied over the words in silence. If she was lucky Wufei would raise his head and speak to her a thought he had on a certain passage, and Rei felt happy that he allowed her entrance into his secret world. It was one of the moments she held closely to her heart, guarding it with pride knowing that Meilan would not know this feeling.

Thinking back on it now Rei found herself to be selfish, and even cruel to both Meilan and Wufei. Then why was she standing outside his door?

Gathering her courage Rei convinced herself that she only wished to take Wufei up on important matters concerning their next mission. Nothing more and nothing less. Wufei was her brother-in-law, and she refused to become some cliche character from a corner store romance novel. Pulling the door open quietly as to not disturb his studies, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed him watching her with smiling eyes.

"How long..."

"Since you arrived," starring at her expectantly wondering why she remained in the shadows of the hallway. Quickly Rei regained her composure squaring her shoulders out and lifting her head up, while gracefully crossing the threshold to sit neatly beside him. Several books were spread out on the low table, perking Rei's interest when she noticed that they were western.

"I thought you detested western novels," picking up a blue leather bound book reading the title spelled out in loopy golden script, then amused violet eyes moved to a calm Wufei. Taking the book out of her hands Wufei glanced at it for a second, then placed it back on the pile.

"I do not recall using a word such as detest. I merely think they lack depth in certain areas."

Rolling her eyes she then giggled to herself, ignoring the frustrated look Wufei pointedly sent in her direction. Shaking herself in mirth she grinned up at him, not noticing when Wufei appeared more at ill ease then before.

"Are you unable to sleep?" When asking the question he rose to his feet and busied himself with gathering the books.

Watching him with critical eyes as Wufei gracefully placed the books in his arms, the result of years of training in the martial arts. When Wufei turned his back to her in order to put away the books, Rei's shoulders slumped down as though an incredible weight had been just placed on them. Through the reflection of a slivery mirror Wufei watched for the second time as Rei uncharacteristically appeared drained and at a loss.

"Rei."

She looked up a little eyes darting to where he now stood at the opposite end of the room from her, black eyes never completely meeting her confused gaze. "I think it would be wise to let Meilan go now, since the two of us will be leaving soon." With the same amount of time and effort it would take for the sun to be covered by a gathering of clouds, the room turned suddenly cold. Glaring at him to her fullest, Wufei noted that at this moment Rei's inner fire choose to come back. Before he could get a word in edge wise Rei rose to her feet, and made way to the door.

"Rei, you have to let her go."

"You mean give up on her! Wufei how could you?" Her voice cracked with emotion, as her body remained turned from her but shaking visibly with either anger or sorrow. Sighing Wufei shook his head, knowing that this would be her reaction and that he was unable to prevent it.

"What if we were to die Rei? There would be no one to look after her."

Trembling hands curled into fists at his words, he wondered if deep down she was thinking if only her grandfather was alive. If only the three of them never decided to become Guardians. If only Meilan had never been hurt, then there would be no reason for Rei to be sad. Even if she did not think them, they were the thoughts that plagued Wufei's mind. He waited patiently for her answer but she decided to take leave, closing the door behind her more carefully then necessary.

Collecting his thoughts together Wufei sat down on the floor cross legged, but the thought of meditation did not cross his troubled mind. Deep down he was glad that she left. Because if she had stayed, he would had to explain one of his secret reasons for letting Meilan go. It had been three years. A part of him selfishly wanted to move on, to get on with his life and pursue what he wanted. He wanted desperately to explain that to Rei and for her to accept and understand.

If Meilan was here she would have called him a fool and a coward. And she would be right.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The morning was silent and gray. The sun had yet to rise above the far fog covered mountains, allowing the light and warmth to wash itself across the barely breathing earth. The birds had yet to raise their voice to the new day and all of the world still remained asleep. All the nightly creatures were returning from their hunts in the dark refuge of the forest, to their homes to sleep the day away. It was in this brief moment of silence did Helios quietly walked through the garden of his ancestors.

Though he did not visit the sanctuary often. A sun god who was unable to actually feel the sun, was a most tragic and funny character indeed. He remained like the hunters of the night in his room of shadows, only allowed to touch the light that sneaked through the cracks in his blinds. But when he did manage to come outside into the real world, Helios was instantly comforted by the land, and at this moment he needed such comfort. The guardians had left only moments before, separated from each other once again into a future that not even his dreams could reveal.

A part of him wanted to keep them within the ancient walls but knew in the end it would be a futile gesture. When Trieze had gain complete control over the world, there would be no corner of it that he could not touch.

Eyes darkened by such weary thoughts that Helios did not notice that he had arrived in the gathering of Cherry blossoms. Gazing up at the full pink clouds that hung above him. Within a week their blossoms would fall down from their branches leaving them bare as they stretched out towards the dark sky. The last remains of summer were slowly being dragged away by the incoming of autumn, and all bright colors of the world would be gone. Helios wished he could mourn such an event, but in truth he preferred the colder seasons, they were the only time of the year when he could venture outside and not fear his death.

In the thick of the trees Helios briefly thought he could hear the laughter of a girl that he had lonce known long ago. A girl who had loved the stoic Heero. Smiling cynically Helios mused how lucky it was that Heero had not recognized him, it was both relieving and disappointing. However he did notice that Heero was on friendly terms with Usagi, and was not surprised that he had gravitated towards her presence.

_"I think that peace is a place where you're not afraid." _

Usagi after all was very similar to Relena, perhaps he thought as he moved away from the trees, too much like Relena.

**Amy-Star: **Well so ends another lovely chapter! This was a sort of filler chapter...nothing all that exciting happened, more about explaining the direction the story is going to take. And hopefully you all will like the direction, and if you don't well tough cookies.

Okay...you've heard about...you've dreamed about him...I know bring you Helios!

**Name: **Helios  
**Name Meaning:**Helios was the sun god of Greek mythology  
**Birthday:** Unknown  
**Blood Type:** -A  
**Nationality:** Japanese  
**Power:** Can see visions in his dreams, can also travel through the dreams of others  
**Age: **Unknown but believed to be very old  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair colour:** Silvery white  
**Eye colour: **Gold  
**Strong points: **Considerate, kind, likes to help other people when he can   
**Weak points:** A bit of a loner, is not observant when it comes to other peoples feelings  
**Fear: **For Trieze to take over the world  
**Pet Peeve:** Those who enjoy spreading misery  
**Dreams: **To help all New Types and humans find peace  
**Hobbies: **Walking through his garden, writing haiku's

There are few people who know the existence of this incredibly talented and mysterious New Type. Though he rarely shows aggression towards anyone, many people distrust his mild manner personality and believe that he had a secret agenda. At the same time there are few who do not fall under his charms. Helios spends his days quietly at his home, along with his three servant Artemis, Luna and Diana. Ever since he was a child he has been plagued with the sickness of being unable to go out in the sun, because of this he rarely gets to meet other people.


	21. I'm a Normal Girl

**Amy-Star: **Grettings! Grettings! I have one more week of school left! But then there's the final exmas...urgh...will it ever end?

**Platinumwish:** Bonjourno! It is like a birthday, I get all weepy eyed because my little story is growing up so fast...I will be attending the University of Victoria (Which is in Canada...what continent are you on?) getting my bachelors in Fine Arts and majoring in Writing. You shouldn't have to thank me for your section, I take great pleasure in responding to it. You're definitely more perceptive then I'am, unfortunately I'm a rather slow person...but thanks for saying I'm perceptive (I do make attempts). Ah yes the ever confusing love triangle...square...pentagram...all of them are fun to write. What I wanted Helios to be is both human and sort of all powerful. The Guardians and especially Setsuna trust that what Helios is saying is correct, which I think gives Helios a lot of power. I want to try and create that struggle for him, between being human or the powerful Newtype. You still won't tell me who you think his daughter is...well you'll find out in this chapter and you better tell me if you were correct. Yes, I'm finally diving into the mysterious past of Heero...I'm actually proud of how I managed to incorporate it in the later chapters:) As you probably noticed, Helios knows something about Heero that Heero doesn't even know about...I wonder what it could be...The reason why I wanted him to ask her about peace is because I think both Usagi and Helios want peace for all humans and New Types. One of the endearing characteristics of Usagi (to me) in the manga and anime, is the fact she doesn't see herself as this person who is capable of saving the world. But despite that she still tries to. Well who knows what will come between Helios and Setsuna (well I actually do). However Helios is a important part of Setsuna's life, and I don't think she even fully understands what she feels for him. Whenever I write Duo and Makoto I find myself swaying back and forth between serious and cute. I really liked how that scene turned out:) I'm so happy you said I got Duo's character bang on, I always worry about that I don't. "I wanna hold your hand!" Ahhhh gotta love the Beatles, but yes the scene with Trowa and Ami was cute. It's interesting how forward Minako about their relationship, considering she is younger then Quatre. Poor Quatre... How do you know everything will work out in the end between Rei and Wufei? (Muwhahahahaha) They should be interesting...the first step was taken by Wufei at least. Yes, Heero is for sure attracted to both...but which will he choose? Thank so much once again for your review, I look forward to reading it every chapter!

**alexz: **Hello! Thank you. I don't deserve those simple and kind words, but I thank you for doing so. I hope that I can continue writing beautiful chapters. Thank you!

**Jewels14:** Hey! Aha! I have finally made you addicted to my story...it shall become your drug...you cannot live without it! Ah well I can hope can't I? Thanks for the review!

**MooCow:** Why hello to you too! No worries, you can send me your pretty little reviews whenever you have time. I won't hold it against you. Oh man...you must be dead tired...I've been like that lately as well, just not enough hours in the day. You're reviews are plenty long enough. I don't judge on quantity but quality and you have lots of quality. Don't worry, there are lots and lots of chapters left...lots...and lots...man I'm never going to get proper sleep again...I will for sure explain what is going on between Helios and Heero, but not right now. Because I'm evil:D Yea all the couples were painfully cute in this chapter...except for Rei and Wufei that is. Urgh...don't mention food...I'am so hungry right now, its becoming almost painful.Really? Thats a lot to handle...no wonder you're lacking sleep. I'm going to have to start calling you Ms. President! Good luck on your tests! I' m sure you'll do great! See you later Ms. President!

**EternalHim:** Salutations! It was a pretty cute chapter:) I found myself going 'Awwwwww' numerous of times, but then again I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff :P Well lets hope the new Arc can compare to the last one. I had lots of fun on the last one and was really proud in how it turned out. Thank you, I'm so happy that I'm going to University too! And thank you eternally for the hug and cookies:) Yay Helios! I'm enjoying how his character is turning out too. Man you don't know the half of it, in this chapter I introduce even more characters...It's getting to be crazy now...but I love them all so much! Thank you for waiting patiently. This is unfortunately a hectic time, but soon the summer will be here:D Thanks so much for your kind words, they make me happy:) See you around!

**Tainted Spirit of Life:** Greetings! Congratulations for finishing my story! That takes a degree of strength considering its my writing:) I'm so glad you enjoyed, and I hope that my new chapters can continue doing that. Well who knows when everyone will get together...well other than myself...and may or may not unleash her inner powers...I'm such a brat ne? Thank you for your review and I look forward to hearing from your again!

**Water Angel1:** Bonjour! Thank you:) That was one of my main goals of this story, and that is to fully allow the couples to grow. I'm glad you appreciate it, that makes it worth all the effort. Hopefully I'll be able to do them justice. Thanks so much for the review!

**youko's kitsune luvergurl:** Hey hey! Yay! You love my story! Well as you probably noticed I'm not the fastest when it comes to updates but I do try...No I believe that Helios is withholding that dream from Usagi at this moment. I think he wants to make sure she is the one. Well Minako might be Dr. J's daughter...you will finally find out in this chapter! Hurray! No, no don't worry about asking a lot of questions. I don't mind answering them as long as they won't reveal too much of the plot line. I appreciate you leaving me a review and I look forward to hearing from you again!

**New Types**

**Tokyo Armageddon Arc**

**Chapter Twenty-One:** I'm a normal girl

_You can believe your dreams are coming_

_Just for you._

_You can cry because you can make any sadness__Into wings in your heart._

**_ Namida wa Shitte iru; Tears Know: Ending theme from Rurouni Kenshin_**

The night may have been young but the four Guardians gathered in the dimly lit room felt anything but that. They had been toiling away trying to find information that they could get on the twins but were only met with dead ends and false leads. Not even Quatre's above average computer skills were enough to unearth any useful information. Minako had the urge to scream out something loud and obscene in order to destroy the uneasy silence that had settled in the hotel room. Not only that but Rei and Wufei were sitting at opposite ends of the room from each other. Dark eyes would flicker towards each other but would never maintain eye contact. The idea of attempting to ask either of them what the problem was would be suicide, considering neither or them were the kind to open up and took offense to anyone who thought they were. Deep down Minako still wanted to help. Her hobby was after all creating and mending relationships.

"Oi Quatre?"

Tired blue eyes stared up at her wearily the soft blue light emitting from the screen of the computer outlined his pale face. A pang of sympathy shot through her when she looked at his face, and wished for a second that she wasn't so useless when it came to computers or anything electronic for that matter. Resting a hand on his shoulder she attempted her best encouraging and sunny smile, and was thrilled when she was rewarded with a weak smile of his own.

"Perhaps, it's time to pack it in? We won't get anything done like this. You know as they say you can't see the forest with all the animals?"

"Trees," Wufei stated from where he sat cross legged on one of the beds.

"What about trees?"

"The saying is 'you can't see the forest with all the trees," Rei added giving the blonde a withering stare which Minako merely shrugged off.

"Well no matter on that, we still need to get some sleep" hands rested firmly on her hips as she gave a reproving look to anyone who would defy her. Only to be miffed when she noticed that both Rei and Wufei stared at her as though she was joking, and did not look at all troubled by her attempts to be assertive. At least they weren't glaring at each other anymore. Quatre laughed softly while closing the laptop, as he got up from his position everyone winched when they heard the sounds of his joints cracking.

"I agree with Minako on the sleeping part. Let's convene in the morning at seven."

"Yes!" Minako shouted making the others jump and eye the enthusiastic blonde warily, "tomorrow we shall continue our pursuit for the good of man, but before that we must pursue our own goodness."

"Did your teachers ever bother to teach you proper grammar in school?" Wufei sneered but Minako just ignored him as she grabbed Quatre's arm and dragged him to the door that lead to the adjoining room that they had also rented.

"Ah Minako don't you think you should share…"

"Not now Quatre! I am on a mission to get some sleep, we have no time for doubts!"

The two brunettes watched as Minako managed to push a discomforted Quatre into the other room, while managing to wave happily before the door slammed behind them. They could hear several loud bangs vibrate against the walls before silence quickly settled on the other side. Rolling her violet eyes Rei moved towards the lone couch of the room without even speaking a word to Wufei. Surprisingly, she would have rather shared a room with the rambunctious Minako, than spend it with Wufei who she was still had not forgiven yet for his comments yesterday.

"You can have the bed."

Rei threw him a steely gaze as she slammed the closet door shut where she was retrieving the extra blanket. Stalking across the room to where the brown couch stood Rei sat down on the worn cushions and began to arrange the pillows. Wufei threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and Rei only continued to scowl silently.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Look," Rei sighed bringing the woollen blanket to cover her body, "it's not like I'm not going to forgive you. I just need time." Her hands spread out the creases in the blanket that kept on coming back despite her attempts. Gazing at her with an indifferent face he then shrugged his shoulders as he moved to get ready for bed. Rei watched him for a moment as he retreated into the bathroom then fell back onto the couch trying to get comfortable. Rei wished that she had taken Wufei's offer for the bed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Minako was that necessary?"

Quatre was now laying on the bed trying to massage the beginning pains of a headache that was spreading across his forehead. In the bathroom Minako was humming a tune rather loudly and when she did not answer his question Quatre merely turned to see if he could find the remote. He should at least see what was going on in world news concerning New Types. He hated not being productive in some form.

"You say something Quat-chan?"

Turning his head in the direction of her questioning voice Quatre almost fell out of the bed when he saw her at the bathroom doorway. Her long golden hair had been twisted into two French braids, displaying her heart shape face in full view. The only article of clothing she was wearing was a large black t-shirt that reached her knees showing off a set of long legs.

"Um, Quat-chan?"

Grinning nervously at her while blushing slightly Quatre shifted up into a sitting position on the bed, then cleared his throat in an attempt to gather himself together. "I just wanted to know your reasons for us sharing a room together. It would have been more proper for you and Rei to share one."

One eyebrow lifted up in amusement as Minako smiled widely at him, "I think you know the reasons why you and I should share a room together."

She then collapsed into a fit of giggles when she noticed the odd expression crossing Quatre's face, as two overpowering emotions fought against one another. Quatre may have been a man but he was an overly polite and honorable man. It was part of his charm and part of what made him annoying at times. Walking over to where Quatre kept sneaking glances at her awkwardly, she allowed herself to fall back on the bed her legs dangling off the end. "Oh Quat-chan you think so little of me." Turning on her side, Minako propped herself up on one elbow while smiling innocently at Quatre. "I also wanted those two to work out their problems."

Having regained a degree of control, Quatre's face became solemn as he nodded in agreement, "I sensed that they were at odds with each other." Smiling hopefully back at Quatre, she reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Crawling over to the un-occupied side of the bed she lifted up the blankets and moved in. Quatre gazed at her actions with uncertainty and looked ready to jump out of the bed when she was asleep.

"Don't you dare go sleep on that couch Quatre Raberba Winnner!"

Laughing nervously Quatre attempted to settle himself on top of the covers, using all the will power he had not to turn and just stare at Minako's sleeping form. It was going to be a long night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The whole world was watching.

Confidently Dorothy Catalonia walked out into the centre stage of the world courts. The faces of the men and women who watched her with either hope or fear were temporally blinded by the intense lights overhead. Cameras captured her every move as she neared the podium. Reporters from their respected countries regarded her moves carefully. Most people would find a moment such as this nerve racking. Dorothy however did not. She loved being in the spotlight. Being a prominent actress on the world stage was what she lived for, to the attention of so many individuals made her stomach flip with excitement. Besides, through out her life she was used to people watching her for she was an impressive figure. Long platinum blonde hair that nearly reached her knees flowed gracefully with her every step giving the impression that she was bigger then she seemed. Stormy blue eyes appeared to lazily acknowledge their surroundings, but if you made eye contact, you would feel as though she ripped through any barriers you had put up and could easily view your soul. She was dressed in a black power suit that was forming enough that you could see her curves without it being inappropriate. Dorothy was proud of her body and knew that it was a formidable weapon to use.

Reaching the wooden podium that stood alone on the stage, a single microphone was the only object on it. Resting her nimble hands on the podium, her long fingers gently curled over the sides. Pausing for a brief moment the whole assembly nearly leaned over prepared to see what the dangerous blonde had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen," her soprano voice carried across the quiet hum of the room easily. Even without the microphone, it would have been easy to hear her carefully pronounced words. "We have gathered here today to address a most pressing matter in our society. The existence of the New Types has only created disorder in our countries, despite our best efforts."

A low murmur rippled its way through the audience, but was quickly silenced when Dorothy raised her hand.

"I understand and sympathize with the New Types situation. Yet I cannot accept the amount of property damage and the loss of lives we have suffered. Before at least we had the Guardians to protect us from such consequences, however I have been informed that yesterday a New Type terrorists group has bombed the Guardian headquarters killing everyone inside."

The symphony of gasps and cries of outrage grew in the assembly. If one was watching close enough they would have seen Dorothy smirking silently to herself, before it melted to a expression of determination. "The time is now. We must show the New Types that we do not suffer such horrible acts of violence. I propose that a law be passed. One that would make sure that every New Type was monitored, in their work, schooling, and personal lives. This is not an act of suppression but an act of prevention. Do not let you families become another statistic on a New Type attack…"

The screen then went blank.

Setsuna tiredly set the remote control down on the table, red eyes moving towards Luna and Artemis's angry forms. "How dare she!" Luna spat out her English background coming more strongly in her voice. Artemis grasped her bare shoulder lightly in hopes to calm her down, but his controlled mask was cracking underneath the pressure of his anger. Setsuna sat there mutely and bothered not to say anything. She had heard of a Lady Catalonia within the organization, if she could remember it was Lady Une who had informed her. Never would she dream that this young woman could pose such a threat. It appeared that Helios's predictions were coming true.

"What do we do now Setsuna-san?"

Turning Setusna met the expectant eyes of Artemis who regarded her with confidence, while Luna sat glaring at the blank television screen that stared back into the dark room. Giving them a small smile that she hoped came across as confident and not the nervousness that was boiling up inside her. "Tomorrow I'm meeting a associate of mine, if she agrees to help us we may be able to counter this problem." Artemis nodded gravely in return while Luna, who had managed to control a degree of her anger, was not so accepting.

"I do not mean to be rude," Luna then cast a warning glance at Artemis when he snorted, "but I believe it will take more then that to clear away the damage that woman has caused."

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why the weak stance? We need to be more aggressive."

Shaking her head while smiling Setsuna turned a sympathetic look towards Luna. "If we try to take too much on at once we will fail. I believe it is better to deal with what's in front of you first, that is the best course of action in tackling a large problem."

Slumping her shoulders in defeat Luna conceded to Setsuna's wise words, while also staring in wonder at the usual silent and inverted woman. Setsuna had always appeared to Luna as indecisive but now a vision had came upon her, and she appeared willing to fight to the death for it. Luna did not know if that would be the reason that they succeeded in the end, or the curse that would bring them down to defeat.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Minako was proud of herself. She was able to walk down a flight of stairs at six o'clock in the morning and not fall flat on her face. She was never much of a morning person, preferring to get up when she wanted to. Normally she would have waited until a more decent time to leave her warm bed behind, but the urge to get something to eat was killing her. Allowing a loud yawn to escape she didn't even attempt to be polite and cover it up. Turning the corner her watery eyes rested on the vending machine down the hallway that would surly contain sugary snacks for her to eat, and to annoy the others as she spent the day on a sugar high.

Finally reaching the machine, Minako was hit with the realization that she may be awake enough to walk around without tripping, but it did not prevent her from remembering that she needed money in order to buy the food. Grumbling lowly under her breath she turned away from the plastic covered array of junk food behind a clear wall of plastic.

"You shouldn't eat that kind of food."

Snapping her head to the side Minako stared wide eyes at two figures standing at the end of the hallway. The smooth voice she had just heard must have belonged to the slight young man smiling calmly at her, his light blue eyes watched her with a certain degree of amusement. His features were very effeminate if it wasn't for the dusty blonde hair cut into a boyish hairstyle and the simple white shirt and black slacks he was wearing, Minako would have guessed he was a girl. The girl beside the pretty boy smirked darkly at Minako and the intentions in her auburn eyes made Minako's stomach twist in fear. Minako quickly picked up that her features were similar to the boy's but her expression was no where near as pleasant that and that her hair was the colour of dried up blood and had a long untamed look.

"Who are you?"

Keeping her body as still as possible, eyes darting between them and the machine hoping that there would be enough metal in there for her to attack with. The girl's smirk only grew wider as she stared at Minako as though she would be a fun toy to play with then break. "Why should we tell someone like you?" Before Minako could retort back angrily the girl turned to the boy, "get her quickly Alan, I want to go home already."

Smiling lightly to the girl Alan's attention moved back to Minako, whose hand was mere inches away from the machine. The look on his face was almost kindly as he brought out a flute, with dark green engravings twisting themselves across the pristine white surface. Wasting no time Minako leaned forward and pressed her hand against the cool metal, quickly sending a barrage of bullets towards the pair. With amazing speed the girl raised her hand as a whirl of dark energy began to grow then threw them directly towards the bullets rendering them useless. Before Minako could prepare herself to attack again a haunting melody greeted her ears, making Minako instantly feel as though she had not slept in weeks. Swaying on her feet, she then slammed into the nearby wall as she desperately tried to stay awake. Minako glared at her attackers even as her eyes began to droop, and her body slid heavily against the wall.

Alan was the first to reach her. As he stood over her helpless body, she dreamed peacefully. He noted that her energy was strong and vibrant, and that it took longer to subdue her then it would a normal person. Behind him he could feel the presence of his sister walk up, stopping short of standing directly at his side.

"Tough cunt. Her energy will be delicious." Walking towards the exhausted blonde, one hand stretched out to grab a hold of her curved neck to take back the energy she had to use in order to stop Minako's attack. When her hand was a breath away she was prevented her meal when Alan's hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Leave her alone Ann."

Confused, the girl stared blankly at Alan before her face flushed into hot jealously. "Why should I?" She hissed angrily at him dark eyes narrowing in fury as she wrenched herself from Alan's grasp. Alan appeared bewildered for a moment before turning cautiously to Ann who was ready to tear the girl in front of them apart.

"I drained a lot of her energy. If you take anymore, she'll be in trouble."

"I don't care."

"Ah but Dr. J will care."

Unwavering blue eyes turned to meet Ann's eyes that shifted between the girl and his own. After a moments pause she flicked hair over her shoulder, and turned haughtily away from them. Not bothering to watch her temper tantrum Alan bent down to where Minako slept, her hands slightly curled and wisps of golden hair spreading across her face. In truth, Alan knew that there was no evidence to back up his claim, but he did know that it was not worth the risk. Looping one of his arms under her upper back and the other under her knees, Alan gathered her warm body to his cold one and lifted her up. Then without thoughts or words he carried her towards Ann who waited impatiently by the doorway.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The day had been long and hard, and the night was occupied with little sleep as her body coursed with the adrenaline from yesterday. Yet Dorothy Catalonia had been known to operate on a meagre few hours of sleep, and was more than willing to accept an invitation up to her cousin's house. It was not surprising that Trieze would want to go over the events of last nights conference, and Dorothy loved to discuss her victories. Especially with her cousin. She had been worried about him for years. Ever since he aligned himself with that New Type whore and gave birth to a daughter, Dorothy had for the first time questioned her cousin's motives. Especially when he had locked himself away in the mansion that she was fast approaching, and would roam the hallways without a course of action. It was delicious to see him motivated. Even more so when it was towards destruction.

Stepping out gracefully from the car the young woman walked with an air of an empress, who held the fate of the world in her French manicured hands. Donning a simple pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt, Dorothy knew that it would look plain on anyone else but her. Walking through the large ornate front doors without a passing glance to the servant, Dorothy crossed the threshold into her cousin's home. She was slightly disappointed when she noticed that Trieze had not come to greet her, but did not allow it to show on her face for too long.

A young servant girl bowed politely towards Dorothy and gestured towards the upstairs, "Master Trieze is waiting for you in the library, do you need assistance to find your way there."

"No," Dorothy said sharply before bypassing the girl and climbed the grand staircase with great ease. She had an uncanny memory, and though she had not visited the mansion in such a long time she remembered the rooms in which Trieze had liked to haunt. Walking down the familiar hallways Dorothy took in the fine art work, and rich design with a mild interest. It was not until another figure crossed the hallway did her senses pick up. The moment was quick but it was enough for Dorothy to see it was a young man with short black hair. For a second Dorothy almost considered following him, but resisted when she realized she could just ask Trieze about it. Besides the library was not far off.

Continuing in her original direction, Dorothy kept up a normal pace, but she could not get the image of the young man out of her mind.

Upon entering the library she thought for a second that Trieze had yet to arrive, but soon enough she heard movement from up ahead. Trieze walked out of a row of books and smiled welcoming towards her, before he moved towards the windows and cast aside the heavy drapes that blocked out the sun. At once the intense sunlight poured into the large room, and Dorothy had to cover her eyes from its brilliance. Narrowed grey-blue eyes stared in front of her at her Cousin who stood before her with the backdrop of the morning light blazing around him.

"I'm glad you could come Dorothy. It has been too long."

Returning his smile with a smirk Dorothy made her way to one of the nearby plush chairs. "Not because I wanted it to be so cousin. You were the one who did not return my calls."

Trieze apologetically bowed his head towards her, before he weaved his way through the grouping of chairs to the one that sat across from Dorothy. Lowering himself down Tireze allowed himself a certain degree of relation since Dorothy was after all family, and one of the few people in the world that Trieze felt he could trust.

"I watched your speech last night. Very impressive"

"Naturally," Dorothy responded with a bored voice absently flipping a lock of pale gold over her shoulder.

"Then I suppose it would be pointless to ask you if you had everything under control?"

Smiling darkly at her cousin with a playful expression in those pale blue eyes it was obvious that Dorothy was a cat and she had just found a new mouse to play with. "You have to forgive me for sounding too cliché, but everything is going according to plan."

"I would expect nothing else from you." Trieze gave her an approving smile which Dorothy basked in with clear delight. "Would you then mind indulging me in a quick game of chess?"

Why not?" Dorothy responded slowly crossing her legs and levelling a hard stare at her cousin's calm face, "but be warned, I won't go easy on you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A dripping sound was the first to enter her ears as Minako began to drift awake. She attempted to roll over and call out to Quatre asking him to get up and turn off the tap. However when she tried to move Minako found that she was strapped to the bed, and that Quatre could not hear her call for help. Blinking back the sleep from her eyes Minako could make out a stone grey ceiling, turning her had slightly to the left she noticed that the walls were made out of the same material. There were no windows and only a heavy steel door off to the side, quickly Minako realized she was stuck in a prison made out of stone and steel.

Taking in a deep cleansing breath Minako knew this was not the time to panic, but for clear and concise thinking. Testing the leather straps that pinned her down Minako found them to be too hard for her to lunge herself forward and break away from. Frowning silently to herself Minako's now awake blue eyes searched for any means for her to communicate with the outside world. She found nothing. The whole room was completely bare save for the chair beside her and the video camera that watched her. There was however a steel door and Minako carefully concealed her smirk from the camera that was watching her. Starring intensely at the door Minako begged for the metal to follow her commands, but it did not respond to her.

Before she could figure out what had happened to her powers Minako heard the door off to the far right side creak open. Small whirling sounds of machinery followed suit as a stooped figure of an old man presented itself at the door way, robotic green eyes directing themselves right where Minako lay helpless.

Grinning with great intensity at her that made the insides of Minako's stomach squirm in revulsion. He shuffled through the threshold, closing the door behind him with the touch of his hand, his eyes never left her form.

"Don't bother trying to use your powers. I gave you a shot that will hinder them for the time being."

"What do you want from me?"

The old man paid little attention to her outburst and only continued to make his way toward her bedside. Minako could not rationally explain it but a great fear was welling up inside her, almost consuming her completely. Her body and mind screamed that she should run away. Unfortunately, she could not respond to the inner calls of her body and had to remain where she was, trying her hardest not to cower in fear. When his slow steps finally stopped a foot away from her, a mechanical hand was raised up to his gnarled face as it began to open and close. The sound made Minako's heart turn to the cold stone that surrounded her.

"Just for you to be with me again. It had been a long time since we have seen each other."

"I've never seen you before in my life," Minako feebly replied to him, but deep inside she knew that she had met him before somewhere.

The man's grin only grew wider. "Oh I see that you have forgotten about me, either through Setsuna or your own will."

Moving a step closer he loomed over her still form, and with quick movement metallic claws moved down and picked up threads of golden hair. "I was the one who created you, my little science project." Minako remained completely frozen in shock as he continued to touch her hair, her body beginning to shake in fear.

"No…n-no that's impossible. I'm a normal girl."

Laughing at her suddenly, Minako quickly became quiet as she tried to grasp onto the reality that she so desperately wanted to believe in. The old man's smile only grew wider as he mocked her current condition "Really? And who are your parents?"

Minako opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut when she realized she had no answer. The grin that continued to remain plastered to his face made Minako want to slap it off. She was not going to allow him to mess with her like this. "I'm an orphan," she replied sternly glaring up at him, "my parents abandoned me when they realized I was a New Type."

"You have no parents," was his reply in an almost sing song voice, as he finally let the golden hair fall from his claws. Minako shook her head furiously trying to get his voice and his ideas out of her head. Cold steel then touched her neck slightly, making ants of ice crawl up Minako's back and arms. "You were born from a test tube, a combination of DNA strands that I had collected. You have no heart or soul."

As Minako lay there silently on the bed she knew that no words could prove him wrong.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Quatre woke up with the faint feeling that something was wrong.

Streams of bright sunlight filtered through the white gauzed curtains of the hotel room where Quatre and Minako the night before had shared their bed innocently. Rubbing his weary eyes in hopes to get the sleep out, Quatre expected that he had slept in along with Minako. Neither of them were morning people, and it took wild horses or Haruka to drag them out of bed. In the almost too quiet bedroom Quatre was unable to shake off the fears that he could not trace a source of. Laying his arms across his head Quatre remembered the dream he had last night. It was about Minako. And a hauntingly sad music of a flute that made Quatre involuntary shiver on the inside as he remembered its sorrowful tune. He did not like to think about Minako and feel sadness at the same time.

He turned over to see an empty space on the bed where Minako used to be. Jumping up fast on the bed with the protest of the springs beneath him, Quatre clutched the white sheets with his nearly shaking hands. Trying to remain in control he did a quick search of the surrounding area to feel her presence, but found nothing. Quatre felt a cold chill of fear as though the shadow of the Grim Reaper's sickle had just fallen upon him. Tearing out of his bed he barged into the nearby room not bothering to politely knock and wait to be invited in.

The shocked and confused faces of Rei and Wufei turned up at him, neither of them spoke when they caught the near feral expression in Quatre's usual composed blue eyes. "I can't find Minako," he breathed out heavily, his face now becoming twisted in fear and anger.

Normally a person would try to sooth Quatre's outburst by suggesting that Minako had left to the dinning hall early, or perhaps she grew restless and took a walk. However Wufei and Rei were not normal people, plus they both knew that Quatre was not normal either. That Quatre would have mentally tracked Minako down if she was near by, and even if she wasn't Quatre would have still found her. It appeared that his powers intensified if he was connected to that person on an emotional level.

Rising gracefully from her sitting position on the couch, Rei walked over confidently in her red silk pyjamas, her dark hair tangled and messy from the night of sleeping. "Quatre," speaking his name strongly but barely above a whisper, "you must gather yourself together."

Raising his head sharp blue eyes glared into Rei's and Quatre appeared ready to reply with a biting remark. Then in a moment of faltering he stumbled back into the kind Quatre who would never dare to be rude to his greatest enemy. His brief mask of discourteousness caught Wufei off guard as he watched the proceedings silently from one of the more darkened corners of the room, while Rei kept a face that was devoid of expression.

"The more emotional you are, the harder it will be for you to find Minako."

Shaking his head annoyingly, Quatre scowled at the floor that he was intently staring at. "You do not understand," he responded tightly "she is not close enough for me to contact her."

"You must try."

Raising his head to once again explain to her it was out of the bounds of his powers, Quatre halted when he made contact with Rei's expectant violet eyes. Sighing to himself Quatre closed his eyes from the neatly decorated room, and immersed his mind fully into finding Minako. Voices from around the city entered his conscious like an unbeatable wave of human emotion, but he moved past them quickly. He just wanted to hear the voice of one individual.

_Quatre..._

It was far off and quiet but Quatre heard it as loudly as though it were thunder ringing in his ears. Somewhere he felt her reaching out to him, her mind calling out to him knowing that he would try to find her.

_Minako? Where are you?_

He had maintained a fragile connection with Minako but her voice had now completely disappeared. Strong emotions of fear and anxiety that gripped her heart overtook Quatre's as well, and he cursed mentally at the individuals who were torturing her. When he found them they would not live long. Holding onto the connection desperately he tried to move farther into her unstable psyche in attempts to stimulate more of a reaction from her. However the closer he moved towards her, the farther she moved away from him. Frustrated Quatre knew he was at the threshold of completely submerging himself into Minako's mind, realizing the dangers of consequences that might result from the path. In the end none of them were frightening enough to prevent Quatre from helping Minako.

With a burst of mental power Quatre pushed himself down a tunnel of pulsing white light that would lead him to the mind of the one person he loved more then anyone else. At the end of the tunnel a shock wave of hot electric light overtook Quatre as he shielded his eyes in order to keep himself from being blinded.

When he opened them he found a bright blue sky with cotton ball clouds drifting lazily by. The ground underneath him was covered with lush green grass that spread out for miles on the rolling country side. Slowly sitting up Quatre gazed cautiously at his surroundings. A light wind passed though making the tall grass and flowers dance lowly under its command. The scenery was odd, considering he knew that Minako had never been to the country side. Usually, people's minds took place in either their happiest or saddest location in their life, depending on what section of the mind you were travelling in. If Quatre had to guess this had to be Minako's childhood before she arrived at the Guardian's headquarters at age five. Or it was possible that this image was merely a self delusion of some sorts, that Minako made herself believe was her childhood.

Quatre embarrassingly realized how little he knew about Minako.

Swiftly Quatre caught the low voice behind a nearby hill and quickly made his way towards it. The sound grew louder and more defined and Quatre could tell that it was crying. Turning the bend of the hill Quatre caught sight of Minako when she was a small child. Her golden hair was loosely gathered from her face with a bright red bow, that Quatre remembered giving to her as a present when they were younger. She wore it nearly everyday until recently Minako had stopped insisting that it made her appear too childish. She wore a striking white dress that Quatre knew if they were in reality would have been stained already. Minako had too much energy and curiosity for her own good. Walking closer to her trembling form he immediately stopped when large baby blue eyes snapped up and stared at him directly. Sniffing loudly Minako quickly wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her dress and placed a large smile on her face. Minako hated people to see her cry.

"Hi! I'm Minako who are you?"

Her arms were now cutely crossed behind her back as she grinned up at him charmingly. Smiling softly at remembrance of Minako when she was a child, Quatre went down on one knee in order to be at eye level with her. "My name is Quatre. Why were you crying?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed happily hands clasping together her smile had now widened and became more genuine. "My best friend's name is also Quatre. One day I'm going to marry him," announcing proudly without a hint of doubt or fear behind her words. Back when they were little Minako was often called 'Quatre's wife' due to her always trailing after him and telling anyone she could that one day they would marry. It never bothered Quatre too much, usually when she made such bold statements he would blush and stay quiet. But when she moved into her early teens Minako had stopped telling anyone who would hear of their future.

"That's very nice. But why were you crying?"

Chewing on her lip nervously, a trait that Minako still had as she grew older, the young girl watched Quatre with a mild suspicion.

"I'm a normal girl right?"

"What?"

"I'm a normal girl right? I don't want to be different!"

Small hands clenched themselves tightly together as Minako's face contorted with fear, wild blue eyes now watered with un-ushered tears. The area around Minako became dead and black as the grass withered away and the flower shrivelled up. A force field of swirling grey colours appeared to gather around Minako preventing Quatre from moving in closer.

"Minako!"

"I don't wanna be different! People hate you when you're different!"

Moving backward Quatre watched helplessly. As she screamed out the words, the barrier advanced in size, making Minako become farther from his reach.

"I want to be normal...I'm tired of being different...I want to be normal..."

"Minako I don't care if you're different."

The barrier halted in its tracks to Quatre's relief as Minako who by now had tucked her knees underneath her chin, stared blankly up at him. The usual carefree expression in her face was gone as she watched him with listless eyes that made Quatre want to turn away.

He had forgotten how insecure Minako could be.

All the missions and disasters that had come with their job as Guardians prevented the two of them from talking like they used to. There just was not enough time for him to check in to see if Minako was doing okay. The lack of attention he had shown her drove her to make friends with Kunzite against her better judgement, and nearly got her killed.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do." Hopefully he watched as the barrier began to slowly recede bringing the newly scarred land back to its original fresh beauty. Minako sat there undecided on whether or not to take his words seriously, searching his face with pained blue eyes that made Quatre's chest tightened at the sight of them.

"But..bu-but...I have no heart...I have no soul..." Her lower lip trembled as the words burst out, new tears began to course down Minako's blotched cheeks. Mentally cursing to himself as the barrier began to make its way back to him again, Quatre made a move that he would normally never make. Crossing the length between them in long strides Quatre threw himself against the walls that Minako had erected over herself. Screaming out in pain as his body felt as though it was being stabbed repeatedly from needles made from ice, Quatre only continued to fight against Minako in order to get to her.

When Quatre feared that he might not have the strength to continue fighting the barrier fell away, leaving Quatre to fall heavily onto the restored ground. Gasping for air in shaky breaths the pain from the injuries his body received continued to throb against his flesh. The sounds of feet running towards him however comforted him. A drop of cold water touched Quatre's burning skin and for a moment he thought it would rain soon, but realized that it was from Minako who now stood crying over him.

"Why did you do that?" Moaning pitifully as she continued to stare at Quatre, her small legs giving way under her as she collapsed down to his side. Her head was now bowed from his view but Quatre knew that underneath the veil of golden spun hair Minako was crying in shame. Despite the situation, Quatre smiled weakly and with the last of his strength rested his hand on her head.

"Only someone with a heart such as yours would have dropped the barrier."

The response that he received were the murmurs of crying and her small hands reaching up and grasping his arm. Urging himself up to a sitting position Quatre gazed down at her young form as she continued to sob freely. "Minako?" His soft voice ventured but she only shook her head furiously and tightening her hold on his arm. "I do not know what happened, but I know that regardless of what it is I will not hate you."

"You promise?"

Blinking in surprise Quatre stared in shock at the Minako from the present, his hand now being baptized by the tears that would not stop flowing from her eyes. Reaching his other hand to rest on her shoulder Quatre drew her into a loose hug, resting her form against his chest. "Yes, I promise" whispering into her hair that was now free from her bow, and he felt Minako's shoulders shake not from crying but from laughter.

"You are such an idiot, but I love you."

Before he could respond Quatre's eyes snapped open and the two blurry figures were standing above. One figure that he slowly recognized as Rei bent down closer to him tucking a loose strand of raven black hair as she regarded him with critical eyes. Wufei stayed towering above him with his arms crossed over his chest. Turning back to Rei he saw his smile with relief as one of her pale hands gently touched his shoulder.

"We thought we lost you there, all of a sudden you collapse onto the ground. Did you find Minako?"

Grunting in pain Quatre moved into a sitting position with the help of Rei who steadied him by holding his shoulders firmly with both hands. Closing his eyes once again it took Quatre little time to re-establish a connection with Minako once again, now that she was more emotionally stabled. "Yes," he whispered softly standing shakily to his feet, "I know where she is. And we have to get to her quick. I fear her life could be in danger."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Slamming the door close on her economic sensible red Honda, Sally Po groaned in annoyance when the tail of her light brown sports coat got caught in the door. This was merely another incident to file away on this particularly horrible day. She woke up late thus had her boss yell at her for nearly an hour, spilled coffee all over herself and the briefings she was working on, and heard from her secretary that according to office gossip she was sleeping with a man who was both married and disgusting. To finish it off she was ordered to drive all the way to this remote location to have a meeting with a prestigious client. Normally she wouldn't complain, but she was hungry and her head was pounding like it used to after an intense night of partying back in her old university days.

Mumbling a string of curses Sally released herself then slammed the door harder then was necessary. Flipping one of her golden brown braids over her shoulder as she scowled at the car, she then bent down to check herself in the rear view mirror. Sally knew she was not what some would call beautiful at least not in the classic sense. Her nose was too pronounced, her cheeks slightly rounder then she would like, and a forehead that could blind people if the sun hit it directly. Those features were due to her European heritage. The Chinese side of her family gave her the slanted grey blue eyes that gave her an exotic look. Satisfied that she at least did not have any food in her teeth, Sally straightened herself up and gazed towards the impressive building before her.

The architecture was from ancient Japan holding a romantic aspect often associated with noble samurai defending their lord and code of honour, and beautiful Japanese princesses. The setting sun burned behind the building tainting it orange and red, as the dying embers of the day began to fade. Taking in a deep breath and pulling down on her conservative deep red pant suit, Sally made her way through the bare Cherry trees and statues of dragons and guard dogs.

The woman that she was meeting up with was Setsuna Meioh who represented Helios-sama. The reasons behind the meeting were not known to Sally, and she wondered why such a prestigious family such as the one Helios was from would want to do with her. Though they were one of the firms top clients they barely ever needed the assistance of a lawyer.

Reaching the front door she paused wondering if she should go straight in or announce herself from the outside. Cautiously reaching for the door, she jumped backwards as it slammed opened revealing a thin girl with dark eyes watching her guardedly. A black cat perched on her thin shoulders also gazed at Sally as though it were human enough to make an assessment of her. Gathering her wits Sally gave the youth what she hoped was a charming smile.

"Hello there, how are you?"

When the girl did not respond Sally shifted nervously on the spot.

"I have a meeting with Setsuna Meioh, is she ready to receive guests?"

Silently the girl stepped away from the threshold allowing entry for Sally to cross through, which Sally reluctantly took. Slipping her shoes off as was accustomed she quickly followed the girl down the shadowy hallways of the mansion. Inside it was unnaturally quiet and made Sally feel even more on edge. The whole situation reminded her of a detective television show she saw last week, making her stormy blue eyes search every dark corner with apprehension. The girl dressed all in black making it hard for Sally to distinguish her from the shadows stopped suddenly in front of a another sliding door.

For the first time she gave Sally a small smile as she bowed respectively towards Sally, returning the bow with less grace Sally watched her for a moment as she continued down the hall and turned a corner. Shrugging her shoulders Sally faced the door fully, grasping the handle lightly as she slowly pulled it open.

Inside a woman with long, dark evergreen hair and skin the colour of mocha was sipping tea while watching the sun set. When Sally hesitantly entered the room, she halted in her steps when quick red eyes suddenly focused their attention on her. Sally felt a twinge of jealously when she noticed how elegant and beautiful the woman was. Unlike her the woman before was a classic beauty with the aristocratic nose and the high cheek bones that spoke of her breeding.

"Ah I'm so glad you could come. I hope this was not an inconvenience for you, considering how late it is."

Smiling widely Sally shut the door behind her and crossed the floor to settle herself down on one of the cushions by the low table. "No problem really. Not like I have someone waiting at home for me," the minute she said those words Sally regretted them and was thankful that Setsuna merely smiled politely and nodded.

"Would you like some tea?"

Leaning over to take a sweeping glance of the Japanese style tea set made from a pure white porcelain, she sniffed quietly and was disappointed when the usual aroma of sweet European tea was replaced by a more bitter Asian kind. "I don't know, what kind is it?" Sally felt that it was at least good manners to ask first before she turned down the offer.

"Green tea. Very healthy for you."

"Ah no thanks, a little too bitter for my tastes."

Nodding her head in what Sally thought was sympathy, Setsuna gracefully placed the tea cup back onto the table. Reaching beside her she pulled out a black folder and placed it on the table, she then lifted her red eyes towards Sally.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Not really. My boss was not exactly full of details."

"That was probably for the best," Setsuna responded lacing her long fingers together and resting them on the table, "because what I'm about to ask you has been turned down by many others."

Widening her eyes slightly at the remark Sally felt slightly uneasy but unfortunately also very curious. Her mother said that her questioning nature would one day be Sally's death, or at least get her into some serious trouble. A pale twilight had now overtaken the sky and the shadows in the room now shifted and grew larger. "What do you want me to do?" She asked against her better judgement staring at Setsuna noticing that half of her face was now covered from the shadows as the woman slid the black folder across the table.

Flipping the folder open Sally carefully scanned through all the pages within and quickly noticed a trend. New Types. They were all cases about New Types. "Why?" It was a dumb question Sally realized but she could not stop herself from asking. Gazing at her hands sadly Setsuna took a moments pause to reflect before speaking softly into the room that was beginning to grow cold from the gathering night outside.

"There is a woman by the name Dorothy Catalonia. Who will use these cases to prove her position that all New Types will need to be constantly monitored. But there's more to it then that."

"Oh really?" Lifting one golden eyebrow Sally sat there not fully convinced of the importance of these cases.

"Yes. She works for a man called Trieze Kushrenada, who will use the law to gain more control on all New Types. We cannot allow this to happen."

"Excuse me if I'm sounding a bit rude, but don't you think that what you're saying is a little too...paranoid maybe?"

Laughing shortly at Sally's comment red eyes were now glowing with mirth and Sally grudgingly realized that Setsuna had managed to appear even more captivating. "I suppose that would make sense. However I had hoped you would understand considering your background." Before Sally could put forth another question she was silenced when Setsuna raised her hand for silence, "What I mean to say, is that I know you're from the same clan as Wufei and Rei."

In her whole life there were only a few rare times when Sally had actually been made speechless, this was one of those moments. It had been a long time since she had seen the leader of her clan and his fiery sister-in-law. Their disappearance had been kept very quiet and only those belonging to the inner circle of the family knew of their whereabouts. She had only heard from her mother that they were fighting an honourable battle in order to protect all New Types. Sally also heard that Meilan had sustained terrible injuries and was not expected to live.

"Are they okay? They are not hurt are they?"

"No, at least not to my knowledge. They none the less are in need of your help."

Sighing in frustration Sally turned back to the papers in the black folder. It was a career suicide to stand up for New Types, considering the public hatred for them seemed to grow everyday. But though she herself was not a New Type, she was from a family that took pride in their abilities. Besides if it would help Wufei in any way, Sally had no choice but to accept or be subject to the unbearable shame of letting down her leader.

"When do I start?"

"Immediately. We are already running out of time."

**Amy-Star:** Can I tell you how much I adore the last part of this chapter? I really love how it turned out:) This chapter was a bit of a struggle but in the end I managed to pull through and it came out fairly well. Thank you all for reading this!

Now here is one of the million new characters I keep on introducing...it is the evil Dorothy Catalonia!

**Name: **Dorothy Catalonia  
**Name Meaning: **Fist: A gift from God   
**Birthday: **January 2  
**Blood Type:** O-   
**Nationality:** French  
**Power:** None, she is a human   
**Age:** 22  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair colour: **Platinum blonde  
**Eye colour:** Blue-gray  
**Strong points: **Takes nothing from nobody, strong willed, a true fighter   
**Weak points: **Defines strength in a narrow minded way   
**Fear: **Of New Types taking over  
**Pet Peeve: **Weak people  
**Dreams: **Of gaining more power  
**Hobbies: **Fencing, playing chess with Trieze

The younger cousin of Trieze Kushrenada. Orphaned at a young age, Dorothy was raised in the house of her cousin and is one of his closest confidants. They continued to be close when Trieze married Leia Barton she was very much against it. Some believe that she was the one who was behind Leia's assassination attempt. A strong willed girl, Dorothy fights till the very end in order to be the best and to be the victor. Her job as appointed by Trieze, is to use who sharp mind to prevent any laws to be passed that would help the New Type cause. A job Dorothy takes to heart.


	22. The Whisper of Death

**Amy-Star:** I' am baaaaaaaaaack! School is out for summer! Which means I have time to do more studying!(I feel like some Japanese kid. I always seem to study, but I like it. Me and Ami have no lives), Working on my job, and of course more time to write! Especially when I just bought myself a computer! Wheeeeee!

**MooCow:** Yo! I don't think I have any fan webbies but I'm certainly glad that you doJ YAAY! You kicked that Chem exam's butt! That's awesome! That Quatre and Minako part really was cute wasn't it? I'm so proud of it. Yes Sally will be playing an interesting role in the grand scheme of the series, I can't say anything though….muwhahahaha…oh man wait till you see what I have planned for Rei and Wufei!….Well I don't mean to be cruel about not telling you about the connection between Heero and Helios….if you keep reading I guarantee you'll find out. You know what they say about a clean room, it's a sign of a sick mind. I Know nothing about Beta fish so there is nothing I can help you with about that…..I hope you win the bet though. Well wait no longer because here is the next chapter! Yaaaaay! Talk to you later! Order.Love.Life.

**Kagayaku: **Hello! Ummmm please don't die, that would look bad if my reviewers continually die on me. Sadly I'll have to agree with you about the original story line thing, though I can't say this storyline is particularly original. It's pretty original to this section though. I'm afraid I can't promise that I will update soon….how about when I can?J Thanks for the review!

**Platinumwish**: Greetings! I'am beyond glad that you can finally sign in! Whoooo! So how did you do on your exams? Mine went pretty well, unfortunately we don't get to find out until the middle of July…. Sometimes it truly does feel like yesterday this story came out, but at the same time I also go "Was there ever a time I wasn't writing this story?" I have some relatives who live in Ontario only they're more down by the Toronto and Ottawa area. I love visiting Ontario! I hope to do it soon in the near future (near future being like two years from now) LOL I would LOVE it if everyone came over to my house to celebrate! I give you permission to get drunk and trash my houseJ Oh my wait till you see what I do with Rei and Wufei, I'm totally expecting death threats….its huuuuge….I think I'm going to lean towards 'poor Quatre' then 'lucky Quatre' he's going to have to become the man of steel around Minako. Aha! I got you! It's good that I can still surprise you (well at least good for me), its all good about being off. I'm always off, I don't think I've ever been truly on. It's kind of confusing I suppose the concept of whether or not she has a soul. Depends on how you would define a person's soul. Minako is definitely going to have to address these ideas. I love that scene with Quatre and Minako, I was really giddy from happiness with it. Well I think Quatre was allowed to be out of character that one time, we'll forgive him for that. Oh my friend expect a whole lot of other characters to pop up….I think after this chapter we will know all the permanent characters…but others will only come in for like one chapter…but yes Dorothy is in the building, get out of it as soon as you can! Oh Relena plays a pretty big part in this arc, you'll just have to sit back and watch the pieces slowly come together. I think Sally is actually mostly American and a quarter Chinese, but I tweaked it a little, because I can! Muwhahahaha! Don't worry you're not being stupid, as always I look forward to your thoughtful reviews! You have to tell me what you think of this chapter, I believe its one of my bestJ Thank you so much for your review!

**Lady A.Fox: **Heyo! Well I'm glad that I'm keeping up my standard, you tell me when I start slipping so I can get my butt in gear. Looks at the bone Ummmmm lets see…goes and looks….Whew! I was about to kick myself if I forgot her profile…I didn't think many people read the profiles….anyways she is in Chap.11. Yes the Minako/Quatre scenes are so cute, it's a little depressing in this chapter though…Thanks for the review!

**youko's kitsune luvergurl: **Yay! I'm glad you were right about Minako, and I'm also disappointed that I didn't keep it more hidden….Yes it is quite the storyline, actually about two days ago finished this arc's entire storyline. I just had two more chapters to do. However I still have one more arc to do…Gaaaaah….it will never end. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story, I look forward to hearing from you again.

**New Types**

**Tokyo Armageddon Arc**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** The Whisper of Death

_Sweet anger, Burning desire_

_Still I can't find you and I continue to search_

_With this strong embrace our sanity breaks_

__

Melody: 'Petshop of Horrors' ending theme

If all the world was a stage, then he was its director. In the darkness of the room he watched the window to the outside world, as the people moved about in their insignificant lives. However as pointless as their existences were Prince Demand still found it amusing to watch them. A thin face that was sculptured masterfully from alabaster stone rested lightly against his long fingered hand. Light grey eyes the same colour of silver fog that rolled down from the tops of mountains narrowed in malicious enjoyment at the movement of the outside world. Flicking his pale grey almost silver hair away from his eyes he stood up and stepped towards the dim light projected from the millions of lights from the city that never went to sleep. His loose white shirt and pants were set perfectly against his trim figure, and intricate blue designs of curving vine like shapes were sewn to his chest. Long legs took graceful strides as he reached the window and rested a hand against the cold glass.

He then smiled softly and without turning his head Prince Demand addressed the visitor that had just entered his quarters unannounced. "Hello Saphir? Are you enjoying lurking in the shadows?" Instantly a young man emerged from the veil of shadows with an indifferent expression set upon his young face and light blue eyes. Demand always found Saphir to be a very sullen individual. Even his clothes represented his constant mood. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with tiny crystals emblazed across his chest in rows. The pair of white pants he was wearing nearly matched Saphir's complexion that would make those who did not know him fear that he had some deadly sickness. Demand found it hard at times to believe that the two of them were brothers.

Saphir merely bowed courteously towards Demand then disappeared back into the shadows when loud footsteps were heard down the hall. Before Demand could react his doors were swung wide open to reveal two figures that Demand was not eager to see. The first was a shapely female with curving hips and narrow waist that would make any model flush with jealously. Her tight black sleeveless dress clung to her curves and stopped at her upper thighs fully displaying a pair of long legs. Black knee high boots made sharps clicks as she walked across the marble flooring, fanning herself with a fan made out of pink feathers as she entered the room without permission. Rich chocolate brown eyes soon found Demand's cold ones and narrowed seductively towards him. She fingered her wavy clover green hair with one delicate hand covered in long black ballroom gloves while her startling beautiful face pouted cutely towards Demand. Demand had always found Esmeraude a pretty thing to look at and would usually go out of his way to do so.

Following shortly behind her was a man that Demand found hard to spend more than a minute with in the same room. Rebeus was known for his lack of manners and patience. It was clearly evident in his cruel deep red eyes that seemed to snarl at everyone. Demand found him to be literally a hot head in the sense of his personality and the flaming red hair that appeared to flow into the shape of a flame. Smirking towards Demand disrespectfully, Rebues crossed his lean arms over his chest, "Where is that damned Wiseman?"

Esmeraude shot Rebues a deadly look and was only furthered annoyed when he appeared to ignore her. Demand had now moved away from his window and back to his throne made of cold stone. They watched their king silently as he sat down and swung one of his legs over the other in a position of relaxation. With an almost bored expression he stared directly at the empty space of the floor and as if on cue a circle of bright light then began to appear. No one in the room was surprised at the occurrence, nor did they even blink when a figure cloaked in purple twilight rose from the floor. The only visible parts of the figure were the clawed hands that seemed as though they were decaying.

"Good evening everyone." The voice that passed through them all was the whisper of death that sounded as old as the sins that corrupted the human heart. In the presence of Wiseman, they all remained silent waiting until his face of shadows would turn to them and demand for information or loyalty.

"How are our plans proceeding Saphir?" Quietly the young man emerged from the shadows once more and rested his eyes dispassionately on their true leader.

"I am afraid I was unable to complete the Dark Crystal. I need more time..." Two blazing sparks of red light that were the Wiseman's eyes appeared and Saphir instantly fell to his knees as his once smooth face contorted in pain. Esmeraude watched as she continued to fan herself. Rebeus was positively thrilled at the chance to see another's suffering. Demand noted from his throne how interesting it was to see emotion on his brother's face.

When Wiseman's eyes died away like cooling embers Saphir struggled to fill his lungs with air and the sound of deep gasps seemed to fill every corner of the room. One gloved hand clutched his chest while beads of sweat continued to roll down his flushed skin." Saphir I do not wish to hear about your incompetence."

"Wiseman...Please...Listen...Listen to me..."

"I am listening."

"The notes...That I had collected...were not...they were not finished...but I know a way..."

"And what is that?"

"We need to find...to find... the four original scientists..."

Demand turned away from the scene due to lack of interest and stared back at the city pulsing with nightly activity. In his heart he had a sudden urge to escape the surroundings that he was in and to submerge himself amongst the fools of humanity. It would be funny to walk in step with the species he was planning to destroy completely.

They had returned to a place that Quatre wished to never see again. It was here in these dark and cold hallways that Quatre had killed the man named Kunzite, where they had lost Usagi's friend Mamoru completely. The idea that somewhere behind these steel doors Minako waited for him, made his stomach twist. He followed her faint light that flickered just beyond his reach. Behind him Rei and Wufei had put aside their differences on the surface, walking side by side as they followed Quatre down the underground hallways. Eyes widening Quatre felt a sudden pull on his mind, his face snapped directly towards a door a short distance from them. Rei and Wufei had halted behind him and waited patiently for Quatre to inform them of the situation. Before a word could release itself from Quatre's relieved face, a forbidding song carried itself through the darkness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Quatre felt a soft hand touch his shoulders and he turned to see Rei regarding him with deadly violet eyes. "Go," she whispered to him softy but sternly, "go to her. We shall be fine on our own." The irony of the fact that the roles had been switched as to when he was here with Heero and Usagi did not escape him, and Quatre could only hope that they would be able to defeat their enemy as well. Thanking her with a small smile Quatre quickly escaped through the door. The sound of it closing vibrated against the walls.

"Wufei," Rei called out without turning back to stare at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you transform in here?" Spreading her hands apart two flames of deadly fire appeared, the intensity of the light she created pushed back the darkness. Their enemy was no where to be found but the sound of the flute was drawing closer at every moment. Rolling his shoulders back, Wufei smiled ruefully at his companion as he drew out his katana The steel was now flushed orange from Rei's fire.

"No. But that doesn't mean I'll let you fight alone."

Rei's lips smiled softly but soon they formed a tight line when two figures came forth from the gloom. Their features were so similar that Rei would have sworn that they were twins or at least related in some way. The only differences between them were their coloring and the aura of power that surrounded them both. The female was smirking darkly at them and Rei sensed that not only was she an excellent fighter but she enjoyed doing it. The male was more calm but not any less dangerous. He might kill with mercy, but he still killed.

"I thought there was three," the girl commented resting her hands on her hips as she watched them with critical eyes.

"We will have to make do with the two."

"Oh but now its going to be too easy," the girl moaned to him as she stamped her foot childishly, enticing a smile from her male companion.

Rei and Wufei exchanged annoyed glances as their opponents openly berated them. Rei could already see Wufei's dark eyes spark with fury, as his hold on the family sword became tighter. She could only hope that he would resist the call of his darker emotions and not allow himself to lose control.

Raising her right hand a ribbon of blazing fire followed her as she drew a circle in the air. Concentrating all of her spiritual power Rei cried out as the ring of fire barreled down the hallway at top speed giving the twins little time to evade the attack. When the ring hit the ground around the twins it burst into an exploding fire flower. From the sidelines, Rei held her ground as she watched the proceedings. Though the attack was powerful, she knew it was going to take more than that to destroy them. She didn't understand why but neither of them felt like a Newtype or Human. It was impossible, but Rei almost sensed that they had no true spiritual aura merely a fighting one. Whatever their origin was, the likely hood of them being destroyed so easily was unlikely.

Then like a phoenix from the flames, the girl charged without so much as a physically injury on her but one of her pride. Brown eyes that were nearly red were wide open and without a pupil making the girl appear to be a wild animal. Her hands were clawed together as she sprinted down the hallway with speed that was in-human. Preparing to bring up a fire barrier in order to protect herself Rei was shocked when Wufei moved in front of her in order to deflect the attack. There was no time for Rei to even attempt to prevent the obvious result of Wufei being blown away by the attack, because at that same moment a hand lightly touched her forehead and all of her energy was slowly drained.

Collapsing to her knees violet eyes raised themselves to glare up at the boy who smiled down at her.

The fight had begun and Rei wondered if they could win.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Usagi would openly admit that she was not the smartest person in the world. This fact became very clear to her in grade eight foods class when she attempted to put out a grease fire with water, or that time when she got twelve percent on an English test, and who could forget the time she thought running around in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in winter would be fun. It was obvious to her that she was no where close to being an excellent fighter. One would need coordination in order to do that. Usagi would trip without hitting anything, and walking and chewing bubble gum was a daunting task. She knew that at times she could be a little over emotional, and that at critical moments it was expected of her to push her emotions aside. However Usagi would cry at the drop of a hat. She actually did one time. Her favorite pink bunny hat was cruelly taken from her head by the wind and fell into a rather deep and dirty puddle. It was devastating, she never cried harder then she did then.

Yet despite her obvious faults Usagi still found it to be unfair that she was literally kicked out from the meeting. They were gathering information on the Black Moon family and apparently no one was amused when Usagi began to loudly read some manga she brought along. She felt that they were overreacting. Just because she laughed at the funny parts, cried at the sad parts, and yelled out threats to the characters she did not like, didn't mean they had the right to kick her out. She was interested as to what was going on, but when they stopped explaining to her what they found out she gave up.

Blowing up at her bangs Usagi continued to walk down the dark street carrying a bag of Chinese food for them to eat. The sun was beginning its last stretch before twilight, and the breeze was already starting to cool as the night began to roll in. It was an eventful summer. She lost her best friend, developed feelings for a man who on his best days had the emotional capacity of a toad, and had to deal with the fact that the Earth was slowly rotating towards destruction. She had better. At least the Chinese smelled delicious.

Lost in her own thoughts Usagi did not notice a pair of light gray eyes that watched her with mild interest, or the middle aged drunken man slowly stumbling towards her. She was to be rudely interrupted.

"Hey blondie! How does one hundred sound?"

Stopping in her tracks Usagi blinked a couple of times before she scrunched her face up in confusion. "Pretty good I think. I could buy lots of manga and food with it," a momentary expression of bliss passed over her face as she imagined her treasures within her head. Scratching his thinning hair the man tried to make sense of her response but shrugged his shoulders and concluded that it didn't really matter.

"Then lets go to my place," stumbling forward he grabbed her forearm, making Usagi instantly narrow her eyes in anger. She had no plans to hurt the man before her, but if it came to it (despite her lack of coordination) Usagi would do what she had to do to defend herself. Ripping her arm away from his grasp then she quickly side stepped him when he tried to reach out for her again. Scowling at his behavior as she moved past him, Usagi almost grew tired of the whole situation when he reached out for her again.

"Hey old man."

Both Usagi and the drunken man looked up at the figure who stood behind Usagi, watching the whole scene from behind a pair of sunglasses. Immediately Usagi felt her heart involuntary skip a beat. He looked as though he had stepped right out of the pages of a fashion magazine or a fairy tale. The perfect features, the wavy silvery hair, and the stylish dark blue button up shirt and pair of white slacks. Moving forward towards the pair that remained speechless at his arrival, he wrapped one of his arms around Usagi's shoulders causing her to turn ten different shades of red.

"Are you bothering my girlfriend?"

Quickly letting go of Usagi's arm as though it was infected with a deadly disease, he laughed nervously as he backed away slowly then turned to run away.

" He was pretty desperate."

"Um..ah..who are..umm."

Peering down, Demand stared at the girl as the words fumbled out of her mouth awkwardly, and watched her twist the plastic handles of the bag containing her food. Laughing to himself he released her from his grip and stepped back in order to give her a proper amount of room. "I'm sorry" he offered to her which she courteously nodded to but refused to meet his eyes. Demand could see she was attempting to act collected about the situation but her reddened cheeks and downcast eyes told another story. He was beginning to feel a bit annoyed, the girl could have acted a bit more appreciative for what he did.

"Look I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

For the first time the girl raised her head and stared directly into his eyes, and Demand was taken aback by the pure expressions burning in her untainted blue eyes. He was used to those who hid their true selves behind perfectly painted masks of politeness and civility to cover their true desires. This girl who now wrinkled her nose at him in indignation was a book wide open for the world to see.

"I didn't need your help."

"Right, of course you didn't."

"I didn't!" Her last comment was finished with her stamping her foot impatiently at him, which only made her blush more when she realized her actions. Shaking his head in amusement Demand watched curiously as she stuck out her tongue at him then in a grand huff proceeded to continue down the street with what dignity she had left over. Not wanting to let go of the only entertaining aspect of his night Demand moved forward to walk with her, much to Usagi's dislike.

"What are you doing?"

Demand found the blush on her face highly amusing especially when it deepened when she noticed that he was not fazed by her attempted tough act. "I' am simply enjoying the night air," he responded swiftly while taking in a deep breath and instantly regreted it when he realized the air smelled of pollution of all kinds. Usagi bit her lip in laughter as she noticed his disgusted face, but soon smiled when he smirked at her. The two of them continued to walk down the city street together.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Quatre was coming.

She may not have had his abilities to sense the presence of other people, however she did possess an unwavering faith in Quatre. Besides her faith Minako was known for her stubbornness and she felt now was a time to use it to its fullest extent. Keeping her face smooth from any signs of emotion, she met Dr. J's staring contest head on. If he wanted to fight then Minako would be more than happy to show him what she was made of. To prove to this grizzly figure from her past that she may be an empty shell, but she was an empty shell with enough spunk to take him down.

"You're companions are arriving soon. I wonder what they will think when they find out about you?"

For a brief second Minako felt her stomach drop but willed it to tighten as she grasped desperately on to the words that echoed through her mind.

"Minako I don't care if you're different."

Opening and shutting.

Ripped from her pleasant reverie, Minako could only glare up at the man who now leaned over her blocking the light from above and casting a dark shadow across her form. Even in the shadows his green orbs for eyes seemed to glow as they moved up and down her body. Frowning deeply Minako felt a tight ball of hatred form in the pit of her stomach and then felt it grow and spread out all over her. Never before in her life did she hate anyone more then she hated this man. Concentrating on the metallic hand that inched closer towards her, a mixture of fear, hatred, and the intense feeling of wanting to run away and survive overtook Minako.

In a screech of feral instinct Minako's eyes narrowed as she pushed through the drug that clouded her senses and focused entirely on Dr.J's hand.

The metal moved and bended under her command transforming itself into a soluble snake that lashed out towards Dr.J. The doctor stumbled backwards in surprise and fell to the floor only to have Minako stand above him in mere moments. The restraints that once held her were now gone, and he noticed in her urgency to free herself from her bonds Minako had thin red scratches from where the metal had cut hastily. The usually happy blonde glared down at the doctor reveling in the feeling of him cowering at her feet instead of the other way around. Unfortunately, she quickly noticed that he indeed was physically lower than her, but it did not stop him from grinning condescendingly up at her.

She wanted to rip that smile off his face. She wanted to rip his face from his skull.

With a flick of her wrist, the metal from the claw that had so terrified her came to her beckoning and morphed into a razor sharp blade poised right above Dr. J's head. Still he continued to smile at her. Before she could thrust the blade with a cold satisfaction into his skull they both turned as the door from the outside opened.

Quatre had come.

With his breath slightly haggard his bright blue eyes carefully assessed the scene before him. Minako felt her hands shake when she realized that Quatre was witnessing her dark side. She felt her throat become consumed with an acidic taste when she realized that she was prepared to kill someone. When only days before, she had scowled at Haruka for killing off the generals.

"Its them or us Minako. They're our enemies."

However her actions were not for survival. The were born from pure selfish need to destroy someone else in order to make herself feel better. Dr.J was right. There was no way that she could be human. Her knees gave way to her weight at that moment and Minako felt herself collapse onto the ground. In seconds Quatre had rushed to her side and rested his cold hand to her shoulders in order to steady her. Minako wished he wouldn't, his kindness was making her feel worse about the situation.

Quatre had quickly gathered her to him and pulled her up from the ground. There was a silent moment as he paused and stared down at Dr. J lying on the floor. Deep inside Quatre knew that he should kill this man, but his concern for Minako and the emotions surrounding the death of that man both confused and scared Quatre. Turning on his heel he walked swiftly out of the room. With her head rested on his shoulders Minako cast a look back to where Dr. J was still smiling at her. A smile that spoke in loud volumes that he knew something that she didn't.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"This show doesn't make any sense."

Makoto turned her head towards Duo who was watching with disinterest at the images on the television. The two of them had opted to wait on the couch while Heero, Trowa and Ami huddled around the computer, searching the ins and outs of the cyber space for any clues as to who the Black Moon family were.

"What's not to get?"

Throwing her a withering stare Duo gestured angrily at the screen, "How about the fact that it doesn't explain how a civilization could live on the moon, the cats can apparently talk, the love scenes are way over dramatic, and its going to take more then five girls in mini-skirts to save the world." Sighing angrily Duo settled back into the couch while ignoring Makoto's glare.

"At least its better then your robot show. I mean come on! Five teenage boys are trusted with weapons of mass destructions. And lets not get into the fact that all the political babble makes the show boring."

They fell silent and continued to watch the show without so much as looking or speaking to each other.

"I wonder when Usagi is going to get here?"

Makoto rolled her green eyes and tried desperately to concentrate fully on and the brightly colored transformation scene. A few feet away Heero also shook his head in disgust at Makoto's and Duo's conversation, yet the comment about Usagi made him ill at ease. She had been gone for a long time now, and he wondered if she was okay. Ami's small cheer of victory made him quickly snap away from his thoughts and back to the computer screen where an article was being loaded. The sounds of Makoto and Duo coming up behind him were soon heard as they joined the group.

"What did you find out?" Makoto leaned forward tucking a stray brown curl from out of her face.

"That I've been living under a rock for the past few years," Ami quickly mumbled under her breath as her wide royal blue eyes scanned down the contents of the page, inciting Duo and Makoto to exchange a similar look of confusion. "This Black Moon family has been suspected in numerous terrorist attacks against humans these pass few years," Ami informed them while absentmindedly adjusting her glasses further up her nose.

"You would think that we would have known about them," Makoto mused while crossing her arms over her chest, green eyes staring at the poorly taken picture with interest. She could barely make out a handsome man with white hair smirking as he rushed passed the camera.

"Exactly," shaking her head in disbelief Ami turned to Trowa who had remained silent.

"Have you heard of them before, Trowa?"

Pale green eyes shifted from the screen to the ground in hidden hesitation but Trowa could feel Duo's leveled gaze on him. "They came to ask my father for help one time. That man right there," his head giving a slight nod to the picture that Makoto had been looking at, "is known as Prince Demand."

"Is he really a prince?" Makoto asked in awe studying the figure much more intensely despite Duo's obvious discomfort to it. Trowa moved away from his position of leaning forward and stared at the picture as though he was remembering a rather unpleasant memory. Ami was the only one who turned to look at him with concern, she had wanted to reach out and touch him reassuringly but hesitated.

"Not really. They don't own any land but their resources are substantial."

"Why did they go to your father?"

"They were planning an attack." Pausing Trowa noticed with great uneasiness that all eyes were now resting on him. Without turning to look at any of them Trowa continued to stare at the blurry picture knowing that it did little justice to show the intense quality of Demand's eyes. Trowa didn't trust him, and neither did his father. " A large attack. Something to prove that humans didn't deserve to live."

"Why didn't your father go along with it?"

Trowa raised his eyes to Heero's calm cobalt ones, wondering with mild interest as to why Heero was asking so many questions. From what he had observed, Heero stood in the background and watched everyone else. With a bitter smile Trowa answered, "I'm afraid I was not privy to the reasons behind my father's decisions."

"So what do we do now?" Makoto asked nervously wondering why the room had suddenly become so awkward to be in. When no one answered her question Makoto cast Duo a pointed face forcing the reluctant Duo to do what he did best. Trying to avoid Makoto's silent request by giving her the puppy dog look, he quickly realized that she was not budging. Grumbling inside his head Duo rubbed the back of his neck while he addressed everyone in the room.

"Well I guess we leave the rest for tomorrow."

Ami opened her mouth to protest against such a careless attitude but was halted when she felt Makoto grasp her slight shoulder gently. With a wide grin plastered on his face Duo turned to where Heero was watching him with cautious eyes. Without a second thought Duo clasped Heero on the shoulder and leaned forward slightly.

"Perhaps you should go out and find where blondie wandered off to."

To everyone's surprise Heero's eyes widened slightly before he gave a curt nod and ducked out of the apartment. Ami and Trowa watched with astounded expressions at Heero's retreating form, then back to where Duo was smugly congratulating himself. He then quickly glanced down at his watch, "Just in time to watch my show Makoto."

"Fine," she responded following him towards the couch, "just don't blame me if I fall asleep."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"This is just getting pathetic," Ann whined watching as Rei and Wufei were flung against the floor once again. When the figthing capabilities of each of the Guardians were explained they were stressed to never fight Wufei and Rei when they were together. Apparently the two had a strong bond that connected them and allowed them to fight in almost perfect sync. However if such statements were true at one point, they were no longer.

With labored breathing Rei stumbled back up to her feet, not bothering to turn around and make sure that Wufei had followed suit. Glaring openly at the woman before her Rei was disgusted with herself knowing that at this point all she could do was glare. The pain of defeat was new to her, and it was worse when she did not know the cause of the lack of their strength. Alan and Ann were strong to be sure, but Rei had hoped that they would be able to bring one of them down or at least cause more damage.

She could hear Wufei slowly getting to his feet but was surprised when he moved to put himself in front of her. Normally she would protest against such an action wanting Wufei to know that she needed no one to protect her. Yet Rei had to admit they were mere moments away from dying, and who was she to deny his last wish. As she stood there leaning slightly into Wufei, she regretted not telling Wufei how she truly felt.

"Lets just get this over with." Rei thought for a second she saw compassion in those pale grey eyes, but if it was there it quickly disappeared as Alan raised his flute to his lips. Ann cackled with delight underneath her breath as she outstretched her arms and bended her back slightly as energy she had stolen from Rei and Wufei gathered in her hands. Closing her fingers around Wufei's hand, she was relieved when he returned her gesture as the two of them waited for the end.

With a flash of disturbed glee in her deep red eyes, Ann threw the twin balls of destructive energy towards her victims who had no strength to fight back. She would enjoy watching their bodies twist and contort, turning black as their skin began to burn. So immersed in her macabre fantasy that she didn't understand why Alan suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the ground. Pinned down to the ground she felt the floor shudder under an explosion and pieces of rock from the roof fell down on top of them. The pupils in her eyes dilated as Ann beheld a power source that made her insides shiver.

Quatre opened his eyes and smiled slightly when he realized that Rei and Wufei had made it through alright. Minako was already one step ahead of him as she rushed to her fallen comrades who despite their conditions still managed to brush off Minako's assistance. Flickering his eyes towards the twins Quatre wondered why he couldn't pick up a distinctive soul description for either of them, it was almost as if they were sharing the same soul. Frowning at the two of them Quatre stepped slowly away his eyes never leaving them, until his group began to slowly make their way down the darkened hallway.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The others were going to kill her when they found out she went for coffee with a complete stranger. That is of course if they even noticed that she wasn't there anymore. Sighing Usagi rested her head on her left hand as she watched the people carry on with their business through the glass barrier of the coffee shop window. Royal blue eyes lazily watched their movements while Usagi twisted locks of golden hair through her fingers.

"Am I truly that boring?"

Lifting her eyes to where Demand watched her with amusement as she blushed lightly from his comment.

"No..No, I guess I'm in a weird mood tonight."

Usagi did not notice when Demand lifted an eyebrow in confusion, her attention moved back to the occupied streets lit with the dull light of street lamps. Shaking his head Demand set his coffee cup back onto the table, leaning back with crossed arms he moved his eyes to where Usagi's were.

"They are pretty pathetic aren't they?"

Usagi raised her head to stare at him with a perplexed face and tried to ignore how her heart melted when she noticed how his silver hair fell lightly onto his long neck. Feeling the back of her neck become hot, Usagi moved her eyes away from the image. Demand however caught her stare and could not help but feel secretly satisfied on how flustered she became just be simply looking at him. For if he was going to be truthful, he would have to admit that she had the same affect on him.

"It would be so easy to crush them. To destroy the false reality that they so naively live in."

"Why would you want to?" Usagi whispered faintly to the glass, smiling as she noticed a mother talking sweetly to her daughter as the two of them held hands. They may be fragile, and they may be easy to crush, but Usagi felt that was not justification to do so. Strength was supposed to be about how much you protected not what you destroyed.

"Because if you give up, that's it. Nothing will change."

Heero was strong. Heero protected people, and he never second guessed what needed to be done in order to complete his missions. Deep down she knew it was selfish, but she wanted to stay with Heero and borrow his strength. Then perhaps one day she could be strong, and she would save Mamoru, protect both Newtypes and Humans, and she would tell Heero…

What would she tell Heero?

"Why does anyone kill? Because they can, because it brings them joy, because they fear."

"Not everyone is like that," Usagi responded coldly.

Demand let out a bitter laugh and caught Usagi's eyes as he gazed at her with pity emblazed in those malicious orbs. It made Usagi feel uneasy, and not even the cheerful surroundings of the coffee shop were enough to make the tension go away. She felt as though she was being dragged into something against her will.

"All humans kill. You might have picked a flower because you wanted its beauty only for yourself." He picked up his coffee and drank deeply ignoring the fury that was building up in Usagi's slim frame, making it shake with anger. "Or you could have killed a bug simply because you did not like its presence." Grinning at Usagi as he watched her fume silently knowing that she didn't know how to respond to his comments. "Humans are weak. They kill Newtypes because they can, they fear us, and to most it brings them joy. Why should such creatures be allowed to exist?"

Usagi violently pushed herself away from the table, making the chair screech loudly as it scratched against the floor. People from neighboring tables turned with wide eyes to watch the young girl tremble as she glared at the young man who watched her with mocking eyes. Turning around Usagi hurriedly left the coffee shop ignoring the concerned glances of the people watching her. Demand shrugged his shoulders and laughed internally when customers shot him ugly glances, assuming that he had hurt her feelings. It was funny to think that such low creatures had the right to judge him. Flicking a few notes of money onto the table Demand casually got up from his seat and followed the young blonde.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Heero was becoming concerned. A feeling he neither liked nor was he used to. The concern was directed towards the fact that he was unable to find Usagi and she had been gone for nearly two hours. If it was only one hour he would check it off that Usagi had found a pastry shop or she had somehow managed to get herself lost.

As he walked down the crowded streets both females and males smiled appreciatively at his lean form and intense cobalt blue eyes set against a well sculptured face. Some even tried to grab his attention with leering bedroom eyes or body language that spoke of a night filled with satisfied screams. Heero Yuy however only had one person occupying his thoughts, and how he was going to punish her once she was found. Stopping at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn green Heero noticed from the corner of his eyes Usagi stalking down the streets, with a young man following her.

Heero knew instantly who he was. Marveling at the same time Usagi's ability to walk unknowingly into trouble. Silently Heero stepped back from the crowds and melted into the shadows only the city could provide on a dark night.

Usagi could feel him behind her. Desperately she wanted to bring out her wings in order for her to fly away from him, but hesitated knowing that the other Guardians would disapprove of such actions. Her only hope was to find her way back to the others, and then she would be finally rid of him. Picking up her speed as though she knew that Demand at that moment was reaching out to grab her from behind, only to be taken aback when his hand was grabbed by another and put into a death grip.

Cringing in pain Demand stared up at a pair of cold cobalt eyes that regarded him calmly.

"Heero! What are you doing?"

Without even turning around to face an anxious looking Usagi who suddenly noticed that her partner had arrived and was currently attacking someone she had just met. Demand managed to smirk and grimace at the same time as he raised his other hand to punch Heero. Once again Heero caught Demand's hand in mid-attack, now holding Demand under his control.

"Tough are we?" Demand said lowly through clenched teeth raising his head to stare directly at Heero. Heero's eyes flinched vaguely before he added more pressure to his hold making Demand have to bend down to his knees, but the prince managed to keep eye contact with Heero. To his disbelief Heero watched as a third eye began to make its appearance on Demand's forehead, and Heero watched as the iris swirled with all colors that captivated his senses.

With a short grunt Heero managed to push Demand away with him, then took several steps backwards to create space in between them. Lying crumpled on the sidewalk Demand started to laugh to himself, throwing back his head while Heero and Usagi watched guardedly. Pushing himself to his feet Demand carefully adjusted his clothes before turning his attention back to the two Guardians.

"This has been a most amusing night, but I must take my leave."

His third eye then appeared again and before either Usagi or Heero could blink he was gone. The affect of his presence still weighed heavily on Usagi, as she felt the skin on the back of her neck tingle. No matter how hard she tried, Usagi found it impossible to forget the force of those dark, grey eyes. Moving softly forward Usagi gazed at where Demand stood minutes before then shifted her eyes to where Heero was watching her silently.

"Who was he?"

"That was the leader of the Black Moon family."

Lifting a delicate hand to cover her mouth Usagi felt a chill of horror make its way up her spine, spreading gooseflesh across her back and making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Heero watched her reaction without emotion and waited for the young teen to gather herself together. Blinking back the hot tears that were making their way into her eyes Usagi couldn't believe how close she came to death and how pathetic it was that Heero had to save her once again.

"You must think me a fool," she croaked out, biting down on her lower lip so hard that the taste of blood invaded her mouth.

Heero paused before he spoke, "There was no way you could have known. Now you do." Nodding towards the other end of the street he began to walk back to the others Usagi's shuffling feet behind him. Heero found it annoying that the feeling of concern had yet to leave his chest even though he had found Usagi.

"Oh no!"

Whipping around Heero was prepared to face Demand once again but only found Usagi standing in the street with her hands gripping her golden ponytails in dismay. "What is it?" He asked carefully not in the mood if she was about to go off on an overdramatic rant.

"I forgot our food," she whispered in horror.

The corner of Heero's mouth twitched upwards as he shook his head, "Only you would worry about food at a time like this."

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at him, but she soon began to grin widely at him. The sparkle in her blue eyes was making Heero feel very afraid. "You smiled!" She cried out enthusiastically at him, pointing a finger at him with her entire face filled with happiness.

"I did not," was all he said as Heero turned his back on her and continued to walk down the street, trying his best to ignore her delightful cries that were causing a scene on the street. Heero detested being the center of attention.

"You did too! I saw it!"

"Usagi, shut up."

"Oooooooh, Heero you meanie!"

**Amy-Star: **Heeeeeey! So if anyone actually cares, I finally have gotten to work on the last arc. Well I knew from the beginning what it would be about, but right now I'm ironing out all those fine little details. Its very sad….Anyway I really liked this chapterJ I hope you all did too!

Today I give you the lesser half of our favorite twins! Ann!

**Name**: Ann  
**Name Meaning: **Gracious  
**Birthday: **Unknown  
**Blood Type: **-B  
**Nationality: **Doesn't really have one  
**Power: **Can drain energy from people, energy blasts  
**Age: **Looks 17  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair colour: **A reddish auburn  
**Eye colour: **Dark brown almost red  
**Strong points: **Confident, fights for what she wants, never gives up  
**Weak points: **Backstabbing, and is easily made jealous  
**Fear: **To have Alan taken from her  
**Pet Peeve: **Ditsy blondes ( He he)  
**Dreams: **For her and Alan to be happy together  
**Hobbies: **Likes to act and be on stage

Ann is a very interesting character. She's extremely strong and confident except when it appears that Alan may be taken away from her, who she is very protective of. Despite the fact that they are not natural living creatures, Ann never questions her right to exist. Prone to jealous, anger and hatred Ann is driven by her negative emotions that often lead to horrible consequences.


	23. Hatred Makes a Person Weak

****

**Amy-Star: **HELOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah I can make up lots of reasons as to why this is so late, I think the biggest one is that I've been trying to adjust to University life. After a couple of weeks I finally got a routine so chapters should be coming out more frequently.

**Last time on NT**….The Black Moon family has made their first appearance. They're about to collect a group of scientists that will help them create the 'Dark Crystal.' Unfortunately for them the Guardians have caught on to their plans and so a race begins between these two groups to see who gets to the scientists faster. Sally and Setsuna begin to work towards changing the media perspective on Newtypes, but they have to go up against merciless Dorothy Catalonia to do so.

**WARNING! **This chapter contains some hints towards sexual violence. Though it never becomes graphic some people may find this disturbing.

**MooCow: **Greetings! I can understand the whole not having time to read the chapter, I barely have time to write the darn things! I'm happy that you read them when you can though. Yea Minako had a bit of an episode didn't she? Behind every smile lies a ocean of pain, or something to that affect, I'm not very good with poetic words. Nooo I don't get any fun from torturing you……well maybe a tinsey winsey little bit. I hope your confusion is due to my masterful writing and not because the story has no direction. Well good luck with the parental unit and I hope to hear from you again! Order. Love. Life.

**duo s luvergurl: **Hey! Well I'm glad you still love the story! I will admit to you that I'm finally going to fully dive into the romantic aspect of the fic, you might get some kissing action coming up, but I make no promises. Ooo I'm really lovin the name change, its very cute. Haha well I wanted to have a scene with Makoto and Duo arguing about what to watch so I thought 'why not use the actual shows?' I get the Chibi-Usa question a lot, and as you know I never completely reveal my plans, I will say that I have thought about it. Thanks for the review!

**alexz: **Hello! I'm glad that some how I manage to keep an consistency of good chapters, I hope you enjoy the future ones as well!

**Wind Pixie: **Hey hey! Different name but the same Jewels 14 we all know and love! I love your new nameJ I will try to keep it up, but knowing me its only a matter of time before I start slipping. Thanks for your loyalty!

**The Cuteness: **Bonjourno! I love these kinds of reviews, they make the whole effort worth while. It would be cool if this could get published unfortunately it's a but illegal so it probably won't happen, but that's okay I love writing it! Haha well the pairings are slowly coming together, I wanted to do it that way so their relationships would seem more authentic. Umm I think Usagi has a lot of potential, in both love and saving the world, lets see if she can realize it though. I think the war is pretty much under way. Ah ah I can't reveal Mamoru's role, because what reason would you have to read the rest? Till next time!

**New Types**

**Tokyo Armageddon Arc**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Hatred Makes a Person Weak

The flowing tears are completely withered

The loneliness that thirsts for blood

Death dances, bringing the scent

Of the soft hair of angels

****

KOPPERIA no Hitsugi; Copellia's Coffin: Opening theme of "Noir"

The room was colored an impersonal white and was barely big enough to fit the table and chairs that were the only furniture within it. A young girl no older then sixteen sat there trembling, her head bowed down allowing the dull yellow from the light to reflect off her short ebony black hair. Sally stared at her sadly for a moment, wondering what thoughts could possibly be going through her head. A steady hand of reassurance gripped her shoulder and Sally turned to see Setsuna giving her a stern look. A look that plainly spoke the importance of their mission.

Opening the door the two filed in and sat down on chairs opposite the girl. The trembling had ceased upon them entering, but she still refused to look up and meet their eyes. "Hilde Schibecker," Sally called out clearly her pale blue eyes moved back to the girl but saw that her name did not move her to speak. "Charged with murder of the second degree of Shinobu Taka, and Takeru Kage, and the attempted murder of Robert Green."

The silence that set upon them afterwards made Sally feel uncomfortable, but a quick glance towards Setsuna showed the other woman patiently starring at Hilde, dark red eyes taking in the girls every movement. Or lack there of considering, if it was even possible, Hilde became more still, and she had to wonder if the girl was still breathing.

"Hilde?" Sally's hand began to inch towards the girl but remained frozen in place when a pair of haunted cornflower blue eyes raised themselves upwards. It was hard to believe that the girl with hollowed out cheeks, lines that belonged to someone twice her age, and a certain thinness that came from giving up on living, was the smiling girl in the picture she had received.

A pang of maternal emotion passed through Sally making her want to cross the floor and hug the small girl, but she resisted knowing that doing her job would help Hilde more in the end. "My name is Sally Po, I'm going to be your lawyer," she then gestured towards the still silent Setsuna "and this is an associate of mine, Setsuna Meioh."

Making no response to their introductions Hilde continued to stare off into space, not completely focusing on her surroundings. Reaching down into her satchel Sally brought up a small tape recorder, turning it on she stated the date and time, as well as the case number. Without explaining the process, Sally set the tape recorder on the middle of the table and leveled her eyes with Hilde's.

"Hilde would you like to start talking about the night of September twelfth when you killed two of your class mates."

For minutes all that could be heard in the dimly lit room was the soft sounds of the tape machine running. On the verge of asking the question again Sally was detoured when Hilde mumbled something lowly under her breath.

"Please repeat that more loudly Hilde."

"It wasn't my fault…I…they were gonna…I had no choice."

In a sharp turn of events Hilde's voice had taken on a frantic edge, and her eyes began to move quickly around the room as to check every dark corner for attackers.

"What were they going to do Hilde?" Sally attempted to bring back control of the situation, making sure her voice was hard but soft enough so as not to scare the young girl. However such attempts were now proving useless.

"Filthy Newtype….Filthy Newtype….Filthy Newtype…Filthy Newtype," Hilde had now brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her thin arms around them. She rocked back and forth slightly. Her voice now as haunted as her eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Demand didn't want her in his bed tonight. This was not the first time it had happened, and Esmeraude knew that Demand was not always in the mood for the pleasures of the flesh. But for the past five days she had been continually denied. He didn't even pretend to be interested.

Glaring angrily at her naked reflection in the mirror tinted with a light mist from the shower she had taken earlier, Esmeraude was not surprised to find no fault in her body. Flipping a stray lock of green hair from her shoulder she gave one last look before snatching a nearby towel that was too small to properly cover her body. With a confidence only few could posses in such circumstances she strolled into the middle of the room and was startled to find Wiseman waiting for her.

His mere presence in the room made everything seem colder and dark, as though he was a black hole that took on human form sucking in all that came across its path. That is of course if Wiseman was even human. Esmeraude had never seen the face that was carefully hidden behind the shadows of the folds within his cloak. There a certain aspect about him that seemed beyond the capabilities of human understanding, and if Esmeruade was a curious and stupid person she would try to find out the real source of his power. Yet Esmeraude did not care where the power came from just as long as she could obtain it. Freezing in her spot Esmeraude didn't even think to go and cover herself more properly until Wiseman asked her to.

Hoisting the towel back up so that swell of her breast weren't so prominent she began to grow impatient when she felt her wet hair become cold against the skin of her back and neck. If it was anyone else Esmeraude would demand them to leave her room at once, but since it was Wiseman she had little choice in her proceedings.

After what seemed like forever Wisemen gestured towards her red velvet housecoat that was hanging over the couch.

"It is odd that I find you here child."

Tying the sash around her tiny waist, Esmeraude lifted an expertly plucked eyebrow at the question. She felt more then saw Wiseman smile.

"Usually you're enjoying the company of Demand."

Biting down on her flushed lower lip Esmeraude attempted to make sure a dark scowl did not form on her face.

"He's busy." She used the towel to occupy her hands that would normally curl into fists from rage, as she began to fold it.

"Yes very busy. But he hasn't only been busy today has he?"

Long nimble fingers that should have been grazing down Demand's warm skin, pressed the crease of the fold then brought the towel to form a smaller square. Inside her mind, Esmeruade pretended that her anger could be just as easily folded. That through will alone she would make it smaller and smaller, until it was small enough to be locked away in her heart.

"I wonder what occupies the mind of our Prince? Perhaps, its another girl."

The moist towel was nearly folded perfectly, but her hands began to shake as Wiseman's words began to worm their way into her heart as though it was decaying flesh easily penetrated.

"You do know that is what he's thinking about?"

The towel began to twist underneath Esmeraude's hands.

"Another women besides you."

With a screech Esmeraude threw the towel against a nearby wall, it made a dull thump before it crumbled to the ground. Heavy breathing that shook her body, dark brown eyes directed themselves to Wiseman's ever present form. She didn't know whether to apologize or to explain her behavior, both actions would have been hollow anyways. Straightening herself up Esmeraude waited once again to hear the response that Wiseman would give her.

"You poor child. Do not fear, I know a way to gain his favor once again."

"How?" Esmeraude breathed out, her nerves were already beginning to subside. Wiseman always managed to control her anger, and she was grateful for it.

"Two Guardians are going to be sneaking into our business. They will be trying to locate Doctor. S. The same man we're trying to find. If you prevent them from succeeding and bring the doctor back, how can Demand further deny your talents."

The voice smoothed over the rough spots within her mind and a slow smirk began to cross Esmeraude's beautifully formed face. The idea was so exquisitely simple yet so effective, and considering that she had such a wide range of abilities it would prove ever so simple for her. Not only would she prevent the Guardians from taking what was rightfully theirs, but she would end their miserable lives as well, all for Demand.

"I'm glad we reach an understanding." Wiseman's voice echoed faintly as though he was privy into Esmeraude's most intimate thoughts. Slowly he sank back through the floor leaving Esmeraude with her twisted thoughts in the dim light, and a bunched up wet towel.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

On a piece of paper from a pad she always kept on her, Ami scratched out the steps of the mathematical problem that would eventually lead to an answer. Whenever she was in distress Ami found herself writing out these equations as though it was a comfort for her to know that she knew the answers to some problems. When she had been held captive in the Barton mansion, she had spent most of her time going over problems in her head. She did it in order to get her mind off Trowa Barton. Its effectives was as weak now as it was then. Currently she was waiting patiently for Trowa in the car that they rented, parked right outside the neighborhood liquor store in a rather rough area of the city. Normally she would protest about going to such a place, but after forcing Trowa to allow her to come along in the mission she had no right to complain.

They were presently searching for Doctor. S. A man that they had found through their research may be of interest to the Black Moon family. He and several of his colleagues had once been part of an experiment that had the potential to ruin thousands of lives. They however never did find any details as to what they created, and Ami felt her curious mind itching to find out answers. The Black Moon tried to pick up where the scientists had left off but were unsuccessful, so naturally they would search out for the source. Ami remembered Duo mumbling something about the scientists needing to find a hobby or go have sex, instead of spending their time finding a way to destroy the world. Which resulted in Makoto hitting him and stating that not everyone was a pervert like him. They were so in love that it often left Ami feeling jealous.

Sighing outwardly and grumbling inwardly, Ami continued to carry out numbers and was shocked when she realized that she was unable to figure out the last step in order to get the correct answer. At that moment Trowa climbed back into the dark interior of the car and turned towards Ami's expectant face with calm eyes.

"He wasn't there," eyes shifting towards the dilapidating apartment building where they had hoped that Doctor. S was still living in.

"So we reached another dead end" Ami whispered angrily, large blue eyes narrowing at the numbers that seemed to openly mock her. Trowa stared at her for a moment before turning his attention ahead of him.

"The manager mentioned something interesting."

Trowa secretly smiled when he noticed Ami immediately perked up, blue eyes nearly sparkling in the darkness. Trowa wished that his mind did not lead to improper thoughts about her at times like these. They were the kind of thoughts that would make Ami jump out of the car into the streets that Trowa knew she was desperately afraid of even though she tried to hide it. He could at least be thankful that he had the ability to conceal his emotions behind a mask of indifference.

"He mentioned that Doctor. S had a daughter."

Ami furrowed her eyebrows in anger and confusion and Trowa had an idea it was because she didn't know Doctor. S had a daughter, and Ami hated the idea of not knowing important details.

"Apparently she came and asked about him yesterday. The manager however did not see her leave."

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket Trowa pulled out a card and handed it to Ami, "This is apparently where we can contact her. It's the reason why I took so long, the manager was very possessive of it."

"Why is that?" Ami questioned studying the finely printed name and address on the card.

Putting the keys into the ignition Trowa noticed that Ami was starring at him curiously wondering why he did not answer her question. "Apparently," Trowa began as he pulled the car out of the parking lot, "she is very beautiful."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was surprising to Hotaru that since her last days at middle school she had faced so many things. Her only friend had been permanently transformed into a cat, she had watched as the Guardians fought against an evil organization, and she had somehow wound up being part of a grand scheme to save the world. However despite the death and destruction she had seen, high school still managed to make her stomach tighten uncomfortably. Luckily for her she managed to slip by unnoticed through the bustling bodies that moved past her in a wave of color and noise. Some may hate being invisible, but Hotaru thrived in it. She felt safe when no one was watching.

Stealing herself to the school library, she breath a sigh of relief. Tucking a stray raven lock behind her ear she smiled softly at the quiet room filled with books. Her moment of silence was quickly gone when her dark violet eyes caught a glance of Diana sitting on top of one of the shelves. Dropping her books in surprise she seethed in pain when one of the large ones fell on her toes.

"You're fairly clumsy," the young girl drawled grey eyes flickering towards her. Hotaru Resisted the urge to glare at the annoying cat girl, who flipped elegantly off the bookshelf as if to rub more salt into her insult. Hotaru knew that Diana was against the two of them working together, and whenever possible made the experience as horrible for Hotaru as she could.

Sauntering over towards Hotaru wearing a silver dress that flashed from the sunlight that filtered through the windows, it could not be denied that Diana was well on the road towards gracefully maturing into a teenager. Hotaru still had yet to fill out and she doubted if any curves would transform her rake figure. It still blew her away that Setsuna had managed to pass her off as a freshman at high school.

"Did you find any information on Robert Green?"

The slip of a cat girl had finally reached Hotaru and stared at her with expectant grey eyes.

Shifting her recollected books awkwardly at her chest Hotaru tried to stare confidently back at her but failed. "Well no…I don't even know what he looks like…" Diana's face flashed a very pleased look before she put her business face back on again.

"He looks like this," and with that Diana held up an open yearbook pointing to the center picture on the page. The gorgeous young man sitting casually against the wall was blessed with a crown of golden spun hair that looked as though it had never known what a bad hair day was. He had a pair of the lightest blue eyes Hotaru had ever seen, and though it was a picture she felt herself drowning in them. Dressed in a red and white track suit Hotaru could deduct that the healthy tan was not from sun bathing but most likely athletics.

The boy was the ying to her yang. The complete opposite of everything that Hotaru was, and as usual when confronted with such people Hotaru could only feel self-conscious.

"Have you seen him?"

"What…um pardon…"

"I said have you seen him?"

Hotaru wanted to reply that seeing someone such as him would remain in the memory of a person as long as they lived. That if she had seen him earlier she would have mentioned it, even if it was out of context. Blushing furiously at that, Hotaru tried to ignore all the young hormones that were buzzing around in her body.

"No."

"Well that's okay," Diana answered as she snapped the book shut, "I know that he's holding a party at his house and you're going."

"You mean me?" Violet eyes went wide with the idea of going to a high school party, and her hormones soon took a backseat as her nerves began to take over her body. Why was it when it came to school and her peers Hotaru lost all sense of dignity. Thank god Duo was not here to see this.

"Yes," the reply was filled with what Hotaru could see as disappointment. "You have a problem with that?" Placing her hands firmly on her hips and giving Hotaru a cool look that seemed unnatural on the face of a ten year old.

"No," she whispered then straightened herself up, "no problem at all."

"Good," came the curt nod before Hotaru uncomfortably noticed a pair of gray eyes move up and down her body. The young face scrunched up in concentration before a slow smirk crossed her features. It made Hotaru wish that she didn't agree to follow through with Setsuna's plan.

"We need to doll you up," she began to walk around Hotaru fully examining her at all sides, "I'm sorry but the whole Goth girl who writes sad poetry and reads vampire books look has to go."

Hotaru glanced down at her baggy black knitted sweater and matching skirt before gazing back at Diana's disapproving face. "I don't write poetry. I do like vampire books though, only if they're historically accurate."

"Whatever," Diana cried out throwing her hands in the air, "that doesn't matter. Right now you're in no position to getting closer to Robert."

"Why do I have to get closer to him?" Her voice came out in a high pitch tone, and she nearly dropped her books for a second time that day. She had barely any experience talking to a boy, and now Diana was giving her the implication that she might have to seduce one. One that despite his angelic features may have possibly tried to rape someone. Her heart stopped when she remembered that small feature.

"Do you want to help Hilde?" The hands were once again back on the hips and Diana's voice took on that serious tone that meant trouble if you disagreed with her.

"Of course I do…"

"Then leave your Edgar Allan Poe behind girl, we're going shopping."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I must say I'm surprised by your appearance," Esmeruade silkily commented as she led Trowa and Ami into her living room. Almond shaped brown eyes were fully trained on Trowa who appeared not to react by the smoldering attention she had given him since they knocked on her front door. Ami, however, was trying her best not to lose her temper and was silently fuming behind them.

"I can understand," Trowa replied sitting down on the couch opposite from Esmeraude keeping his eyes trained on her face. Smiling lustrously back at him, she slowly crossed her shapely legs flashing an area that underwear did not seem to be covering. A look of horror entered Ami's wide blue eyes as she kept her mouth clamped shut to keep it from gaping in shock. Trowa on the other hand paid no attention to the lewd acts, and calmly kept his olive green eyes on Esmeraude's face. "I heard you have not heard from your father in a long time. It must be strange for two strangers to ask of him out of nowhere." Ami was impressed with how smoothly he addressed the woman, and wondered if it was from lack of being exposed to intense flirting or in fact it was a occasion he was very use to. The latter did not sit well with her.

"Not so strange," she replied slowly back. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she continued on, "lots of curious university students come by and ask about daddy."

"Do you know where he is?" Ami blurted out suddenly ignoring the quiet glance that Trowa gave her and kept her narrowed eyes on Esmeraude who gave her a bored look before turning back to Trowa.

"My father, Dr. S, disappeared three years ago, I don't know where he is" fingering a clover green lock between her slim fingers. A mischievous smile then crossed her lips and her dark brown eyes held Trowa's. "However I know where he was seen last," her voice came out in a purr, and she flung her hair back with a twist of her head exposing the long curve of her neck. Standing up she pulled down the short black skirt though it still barely went past her thighs. "Follow me into the den," she gestured to Trowa with a crook of a finger, "I have some information that might be useful to you."

Ami never felt the urge to punch someone more then she did at this moment. A dark feeling welled up in her chest, constricting to the point Ami felt it hard to breath. The source of this feeling was unknown to her, but it consumed her thoughts to the point that she didn't care. She began to stand up as well hating the idea of her and Trowa alone in a room together, when a soft touch of Trowa's hand against her shoulder stopped her. "I'll be right back," with those lowly spoken words Ami felt her body become numb and out of touch as she watched the two of them leave the room together.

Right before they disappeared around the corner into the dark hallway Esmeraude tossed Ami a triumphant smirk.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Why are we doing this?"

It was a question that Sally had been thinking all day since they found out the truth of Hilde's story. A young girl cornered by three boys who attempted to rape her for the mere fact that they believed since she was a Newtype she deserved it. No one thought that Hilde's story was the correct one. Their point of view was that an uncontrolled Newtype had killed two innocent boys and nearly murdered the third. Though Sally would agree that Hilde needed months of training away from the human population in order to control her powers, locking her up seemed extreme. Hilde would have no reason to attack if the others had left her alone. It was self defense in her mind, plain and simple.

But the media and public did not care what her opinion was. They wanted the truth that supported their fears more then one that would prove them wrong. Sally wondered if people were addicted to being afraid. That they liked the idea that they could blame their problems on a group of people they didn't understand. This was a fight she knew they weren't going to win.

"Because she's human."

Turning to glance at Setsuna who had her thoughtful red eyes trained on her. "She deserves to be happy doesn't she?"

"Yea," Sally whispered shifting under Setsuna's patient gaze, "I just don't know if we can do that."

Setsuna was opening her mouth to respond but quickly closed it when the door to the interview room opened. Stumbling in Hilde rubbed her thin wrists where the handcuffs once were, her cornflower blue eyes were glued to the floor. A tough looking guard glared over toward Setsuna and Sally before slamming the door shut. While the loud bang echoed in the small stone room Hilde dragged her feet towards the empty metal chair.

"Hello Hilde" Sally greeted warmly and was not surprised when the teen barely made any eye contact with her. It was times like these she wished Setsuna would step in, since Sally had an idea that she was better at handling young teens abused by the world around them.

Raising her face up the girl managed a small smile that at once broke Sally's heart as well as lifted it. "Hi," she replied softly and Sally was glad to see that the girl was starting to warm up to their presence. After explaining that they wanted to help her regain her freedom once more, she soon became more trusting of them.

"Your court date is coming up soon," bringing out one of her pens she began to rearrange the papers on the desk, "I came here to ask you to tell me what happened that night."

Shifting in her seat, Hilde's pixie face was pinched with worry and fear as she gazed down hard at the table. It was understandable her hesitation, to go up and retell a story many had said was a lie. Breathing in a labored breath, Hilde was on the verge of making her decision when Setsuna spoke up.

"Hilde," the soft but strong voice reminded Sally of when her own mother would try to quell her fears, "I know this is hard, but we need you to be brave."

Hilde's body began to shudder as though a cold wind had passed through the room, and her wide blue eyes began to well up with conflicting emotions and tears. "I don't want to be brave," her answer came out hoarsely, "I just want to go to the mall, be with my friends. I even just want to do my homework."

The tears came out freely now but her body tensed up as her small hands covered her face. In swift movements Setsuna was by Hilde's side and place her strong hands on the girl's slight shoulders. "You don't deserve this, and I know its scary. But Hilde," with the call of her name Hilde raised her head and stared at Setsuna with frightened eyes, "Forget about doing this because Sally and I want you to, because we need you to help build an ideal world, because other Newtypes need you too." Reaching in the pocket of her black business suit Setsuna pulled out a stark white handkerchief, and then gave Hilde a kind smile. "Do this because if you don't," with gentle gestures Setsuna wiped off the young girl's tears, "you'll spend the rest of your life running away from them."

A wavering smile crossed Hilde's thin face after a moment of silence, "Okay, I'll try, I promise I'll try."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The walls were covered in graffiti that spelled out obscene phrases and images, at least the ones she could make out. The layers upon layers of graffiti dating back years before her grandfather, created a collage of chaotic disorder making it impossible to distinguish the rebellious thoughts and feelings of one decade from the other. However Ami suspected that they all said the same thing. History had a habit of repeating itself. Moving now to catch up with Trowa as they continued down the dark maze of alley ways where Esmeraude stated her father was seen last. Ami was reluctant to believe anything the green haired woman had said, but she dared not voice her concerns to Trowa. Especially since he was so willing to trust her.

Walking faster through the alley way that smelled of garbage, pollutions, and the unmistakable fact that the air was being filled with the lives of a large concentration of people. Ami was struck with the thought that it smelled very human. Up ahead she could see Trowa's faint outline and breathed a sigh of relief at finding him. When her footsteps drew nearer she saw Trowa raise his head to acknowledge her before turning back to two figures.

The first one, Ami had a hard time deciding if it was a male or female. Dull red lipstick and thick blue eye shadow covered a face lined with age and that lacked the soft lines of a woman. Greasy black hair was gathered in a low bun, matching black eyes narrowed at Ami's appearance. Sucking in deeply into the cigarette between her finger, she blew out the cloud of grey smoke in Ami's direction. Her companion was a bald man that had deep wrinkles appear on his forehead whenever he would talk. Moving nervously back and forth on his feet, continually scratching his thin arm with long and yellowed finger nails.

"I was just asking these two if they have seen Dr. S."

"And I will tell you baby cakes, I have never heard of no Dr. S," the woman scowled darkly at the two of them as if they were wasting her time, "what kind of name is 'S' anyways. I've heard lots of cracked out names on these streets; Nails, Tricky, White Dragon, Ammo." With each name she growled out she jabbed her cigarette into the air as if making an important point. "At least they were actual names, am I right?" She said turning to the man beside her, who merely furrowed his forehead in response while scratching his arm harder.

"If you have not heard of Dr. S, then can you tell me if anything unusual has been going on around here?" As usual, despite the situation, Trowa managed to remain perfectly calm and focused. The woman or man Ami was still wondering, wrapped thin lips around the cigarette and sucked thoughtfully.

"Well, there have been those disappearances" she drawled out tapping her cigarette so that the ash fell harmlessly to the ground. Saying no more after that Ami wondered why she didn't continue but then flushed in realization when Trowa handed the woman some money. Tucking the bill into the pocket of the silent man she leaned against the alley way wall and regarded the two of them seriously.

"There be lots of people around these parts, half of them I don't know or care to know. You barely notice if they leave for a week. I'm no ones goddamn baby sitter, so its not like I keep track of all of them." Pausing her eyes shifted to her companion who was rocking back and forth on his heels. The two of them then exchanged looks before she turned back to Trowa and Ami. "The thing is, I've notice that a few of us have gone missing. More so than normal. There's been rumors of a homeless killer on the streets."

"Are the police investigating it?" Ami questioned with concern, then jumped back when the loud bark of laughter echoed through the alley.

"You think the pigs give a crap about us baby doll?" Dark eyes smirked at Ami who was now blushing furiously.

"Is that everything?" Twisting her head back to where Trowa was still watching, she blew a stray black lock out of her face casually.

"That's all I know, and I" puffing out her chest with a very pleased expression on her face, "know everything going on around here." With that statement she flicked the cigarette into a nearby mud puddle then began to sashay her way down the alley followed slowly by the man. The two of them were soon swallowed up by the shadows, and Ami could no longer see them as their footsteps began to die away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Do you think she was lying?" Ami questioned softly from her place on the bed with a thin mattress and even thinner blankets. Trowa had just come out of the shower, his hair slightly darker and still wet making Ami try desperately to think of anything but his hair or him taking a shower. Olive green eyes moved to regard her and Ami had to fight the shiver of pleasure crawling up her back.

"I would like to say no, but businessmen, politicians and street people all play the same game. At least one group is open about it."

"I meant Esmeraude," Ami replied with a bitter tone suddenly not caring if Trowa noticed or not. That was what she thought until Trowa crossed the hotel room in quick strides and stopped before with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Are you upset about something?" Despite the lack on condescending in his tone Ami could not prevent the hot wave of embarrassment creep into her body. She hated appearing so spiteful in front of Trowa, it was just another one of her many weaknesses. Shrugging her shoulders in response, she moved her eyes so that she didn't have to look into his.

"I'm not attracted to her."

"No one would blame you if you were."

A hand touched her arm lightly, and even though she could barely feel it Ami's arm began to tingle at the contact. "I like someone else," his voice was firm but soft and Ami could barely hear it over the pounding of her heart. A silence soon passed over them, one in which Trowa tightened his grip on her arm resulting in Ami turning a deep shade of red. Then out of nowhere for no explanation Trowa leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against her own. The kiss was a quick one and Ami felt her body become warm as though she was slowly sinking into a hot bath. Then he pulled away too fast for her to react to his sudden departure. Mouth slightly open Ami stared with wide blue eyes as the bathroom door closed once more, and heard the shower for a second time that night turn on again.

Sitting there stunned on the bed it took Ami several seconds to realize that the phone had been ringing for awhile now. Snapping awake she reached for it blindly and brought it up shakily to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Remember me baby doll?"

A series of coughs after that statement made Ami want to almost dryly retort that anyone possessing such a back bending cough was hard to forget.

"Um yes I do. Why did you call?" Ami then frowned when she heard a harsh laughter fill her ear, "and how did you get this number?"

"Got it from your boy toy."

"Oh um…no, Trowa and I…"

"Listen I don't care if he screws you sideways," the soft sounds of a cigarette being lighted was heard and Ami was thankful for the pause in conversation, "but you'd be crazy if you aren't."

"C-can I help you with anything?"

"Yea, you could, you see another of us got captured and well lets just say he tried to resist but failed."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tugging down nervously at the short white skirt, Hotaru shuffled awkwardly in two inch high heel shoes through a hallway crowed with teenagers. She was not lost on the irony on how it was at a party like this where she had first met O'Hara and her life changed forever in a matter of moments. O'Hara also appeared to remember their past situation and silently insisted, despite Diana's protests, to accompany Hotaru in her mission. It was amazing what a set of claws could persuade when inches away from someone's face.

Violet eyes madly searched the floor of the house for a familiar black shape. While at the same time trying to avoid the maze of bodies she had managed to get herself stuck in. The air was filled with smoke, thousands of voices, and the thundering beat of the CD player from the living room. She winced every time she contacted someone's skin with her own, as a barrage of rather disturbing and sexual memories flooded her. The kind of memories that would make her mother speechless, and her father turn red with anger.

Feeling a soft nip at her ankle, Hotaru looked down to see O'Hara staring up at her with narrowed yellow eyes, her tail swishing impatiently on the floor. Giving her an apologetic look the young girl not in her teens yet, followed the cat outside. The cool air was a welcomed change from the hot and stuffy house that was at times hard to breath in. Rubbing her bare arms that begin to break out in gooseflesh from the cold, Hotaru tried to call out to O'Hara and ask why they went outside when her eyes caught someone watching her. Leaning casually against the house a few feet away from her, Robert Green was lazily watching her. Under his gaze Hotaru never felt more naked, and knowing who he was it made her fearful and sick.

"You don't look like you're in high school."

Taking in a deep breath Hotaru gathered as much strength as she could to help her carry out Diana's instructions. It was horrifying that someone two years younger than her knew how to seduce a man better than she did. And Diana's tips would make Hotaru go against her very nature, but the urge to be useful to the Guardians was stronger than her apprehension.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Flashing him a sly smile and hopefully giving him a look that was both cute yet subtly coy. She almost sang with relief when an appreciative smirk crossed Robert's angelic features, while also hoping her didn't take her up on the offer.

"Sorry, you don't look developed."

Blue eyes that stood out even in the dark veil of night raked down her body, his expression showing no excuse for his actions. Resting her hand on her hips while popping her left to the side, she threw back her hair and then narrowed her eyes suggestively. "Well I'm _very _developed in other areas," her voice came out in a purr and Hotaru had to use all her control as to not gag.

"That so?"

It was clear that he was relaxing to her presence and was beginning to play along with her game. Swallowing her beliefs Hotaru slowly began to move towards him, praying to God she wouldn't trip on her heels like she did so many times this afternoon. "Oh yea," with only a foot separating them Hotaru hoped that he couldn't hear her heart pounding wildly against her chest, "let me show you." A pale white hand reached towards his wrist and closed her eyes preparing herself to search his mind for the correct memory.

The sky was heavy with black storm clouds that made the surrounding area darker than normal at that time of night. A soft wind blew through the trees rattling the leaves that had yet to fall and join the others on the ground. From what she could see they were standing on the outreaches of a school grounds. Two other figures were standing near Robert their loud roars of laughter penetrating their silent surroundings.

A bright color then caught Hotaru's eyes, a color that seemed out of place in the grey and stormy surroundings. A slight girl wearing a bright red rain coat was walking quickly past the boys, keeping her face at her feet trying not to direct attention to herself. But it was too late. With silent nods the boys disposed of their empty beer cans and began to follow the girl. Their stalking continued for five minutes before the girl broke out into a run with the boys hot behind her heels.

The stone walls of buildings whirled by as they crossed the school courtyard. The girl had managed to keep a distance between her and her attackers. That was, however, before she tripped and fell. In a matter of moments they were upon her, and Hotaru could barely hear her pleas for mercy above the thunder that boomed loudly around them. Streaks of cold, blue lighting cracked against the sky contrasting everything in harsh shadows and light. She could barely watch Hotaru's tears stained face, as she thrashed around trying to break free from their grips.

"Filthy Newtype!" With the curse Robert then smacked her hard against her face, and blood soon began to mix itself with her tears. The two other boys cackled with delight as they watched Robert pry her legs apart, ignoring Hilde's whimpers of protest.

"I bet you want this don't you? You filthy Newtypes deserve this!"

Hiding her face from the scene Hotaru could bare not to watch any longer. Hilde's screams of terror were soon drowned out by the continuous rolls of thunder. And then there was silence. Turning her face back around Hotaru held back the wave of nausea as she gazed at Hilde's curled up form. Her red rain coat had been tossed away into a nearby mud puddle, along with a pair of now dirtied white panties. There were deep red scratches up Hilde's thighs, and her black skirt was gathered at her hips.

Robert zipped up his jeans then smirked proudly down at Hilde's cowering form. "Filthy Newtype," this time he spat in her direction then nodded toward his friends who began to unbutton himself. Hotaru's heart stopped when she realized that they were going to rape her a second time. While the second one began to mount her Robert pulled out a thin camera and began to take pictures of Hilde in her uncompromising position. Her position of weakness, her position of helplessness, her position of shame.

It was at that moment Hotaru noticed begin to glow a faint red, and the boys had barely time to react before the school yard was bathed in a pulsating light.

"What are you?"

Robert's cry of rage broke Hotaru from the memory as the two of them fell away from each other as though an unseen force had pushed them. Clear blue eyes were widened in realization and in their depths Hotaru saw a fear like no other. Despite herself Hotaru wished that she could give him more fear, to make him feel the pain that he had passed on to Hilde without a second thought. It would never be enough, but it was a place to start to seek justice for his sins.

"I'm a Newtype," Hotaru announced proudly and internally realized it was the first time she had done so out loud. Her shoulders straightened as her violet eyes regarded Robert with determination. With fearful eyes Robert sneered at her then began to advance swiftly towards her. Standing her ground Hotaru realized she had very little means in which to defend herself, and before she had time to think up an attack a dark blur flashed in front of her. O'Hara with the skill only a cat could posses attached herself to Robert's face with her claws, eliciting a loud howl of pain from the young man. Smiling softly, Hotaru turned on heel and ran from Robert and the party. Her steps taking her to where she could reveal her heavy news to Setsuna.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Stepping cautiously through the debris of the alley way Ami carefully observed the garbage that was strewn about and the streaks of blood that painted the alley way walls. Behind her Trowa was talking lowly to the two street wise individuals that they had talked to earlier. When she heard her name being called out she swung around and rested the beam of her light on the small group.

"Turn that off! Might as well put it out in neon lights that we're all here!"

Blushing once more in embarrassment Ami quickly pointed the light towards the ground and walked towards the mouth of the alley. She could barely make out their features in the darkness, the only think she could see clearly was the small orange light from the woman's cigarette. Blue tendrils of smoke curled around her scowling features and Ami quickly turned her attention towards Trowa.

"Something the matter?"

The woman began to cough loudly once more her whole body heaving and shuddering with each cough. "Besides you no," she wheezed out slowly bringing herself upright, "this is all I can do for you sweet things. Not going to get my ass killed for you two." Before she turned to leave she pointed her cigarette at Ami accusingly "Word of advice angel face. Try not to announce your presence to everyone. You tend to live longer." Waving her hand dismissingly at the two of them she walked once more into the gloom, and was soon out of sight.

"Sorry," Ami ventured lowly turning the flashlight off immediately.

"Don't worry about it," his tall form soon moved past her leaving Ami to watch his retreating back sadly. A part of her wasn't brave enough to ask him what he meant back at the hotel, resulting in a wall being built in between them. Whenever she tried to think about it, the only thought that plagued her mind was the kiss. Did it mean that Trowa liked her? Did it mean that she liked him? There were numerous reasons why she shouldn't. He had after all locked her in a room, betrayed her trust when they found out he was a spy, and she barely knew anything about him. However he did come back for her to help her escape, betrayed his father in order to help the Guardians, and she did know what he liked in his coffee.

Sighing in frustration Ami ignored the feeling to get a hold of the nearest pad of paper and pen and scrawl mathematical problems to clear her head.

"Trowa?" Coming out of her thoughts Ami realized that she had no idea where he was. Tightening her hold on the flashlight she moved to turn it on but hesitated when she remembered the advice she had just received earlier.

"Trowa?" Feeling slightly ridiculous for continually calling out his name, she began to walk further into the alley that he had disappeared into. Peering through the gloom she was unable to see the dark object strike her across her face. Crumbling silently onto the concrete stained with old blood Ami lay motionless. A bent figure shuffled from out of the darkness, small black eyes set against a squared off face stared dispassionately at Ami's still form. In the frail street light lamp, a crop of silver hair that stood up on end as though he had been electrocuted was in fact not the man's strangest feature, which was a poorly attached fake nose where his real one had once been.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The finale was upon them.

Sally believed that they had fought the good fight, and thanks to the evidence provided from Robert's video camera, the truth was no longer locked away in the shadows. However despite all of this Sally knew that one could never underestimate hatred, for it had the ability to eclipse the truth. Rising from her seat her china blue eyes met with the eyes of the indifferent judge, who sat solemnly in black waiting for her final speech. The members of the jury sat in a tense silence and she could see that none of them wanted to be in the position of deciding the fate of Hilde and Robert. She locked on to the cold calculating eyes of Dorothy Catalonia, who smirked venomously in contempt at Sally. Through out the whole Trial Sally had felt her eyes on the back of her head, and it made the woman shudder on the inside.

Gazing down, she finally met the hopeful and sad eyes of Hilde. Smiling softly at the young girl, she was thrilled when she received a small smile in return. Straightening her shoulders she crossed out on to the main floor, to play the part she was born to play.

"Your honorable judge, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, worthy opponents, I will be brief in my final words for today."

Turning she faced the jury who watched her with anxiousness written all over their bodies, but she was grateful when she saw some listening in attentive silence. "We have all come here today to try Hilde for attacking Robert in self defense. The video I believe is plain enough in saying that she had little choice in her actions."

Taking a slow step her gaze swept slowly across the audience drawing in the dramatic effect of the pause. "Yet I wish this was a simple act of violence from a couple of boys who could not control their animal urges. I'm sure that is what we all wish this was about." Turning on heel she set her sight on Hilde who flinched slightly when the whole court room turned their attention on her. "But it is not. This is about hatred. A hatred so powerful that it drove others to harm viciously, which makes many people such as Hilde live in fear."

Turning her gaze to where Dorothy now watched in barely contained anger, Sally could not help but want to return the gaze with equal force. "I'm afraid I can't make this easier for everyone and say it in prettier words. But Hilde was attacked because she was a Newtype. The people who we have feared, hated, and attacked before they caused harm to us."

A slow ripple of murmured anger and awkwardness washed over the crowd but was quickly quieted by the thundering banging of the Judge's gravel. "All I ask is that this girl not be sent away for a crime that we ourselves have committed against her." Returning to her seat Sally felt a weight placed on her shoulders, and she wondered if she had the ability and strength to uphold it.

The Judge announced that the court would be adjourned while the verdict was being deliberated, and with the final bang of his gravel, the courtroom came to life. Sighing slightly from the comments she could hear from the audience, Sally gathered up her papers and placed them in her satchel.

"Thank you."

It was barely above a whisper and Sally wondered if she had even heard it, but before she could question the pixie girl Diana interrupted them.

"Miss. Po you were incredible!"

"I hope so Diana," giving the silver haired girl a weak smile as she slowly stood up. Behind her Hotaru gave her a shy smile but admiration shone in her sad violet eyes, while Setsuna remaining stoic as ever remained silent but gazed at Sally with an air of respect.

"Yes Miss. Po you have much to be proud of."

The group turned all at once to find a smirking Dorothy standing amongst the talking people. Despite her slight size, she had once again managed to stand out from the crowd. Flicking a stray lock of pale blonde hair her blood red lips pulled into a twisted smile, "but I doubt that any good will come of it." With that she turned to leave ignoring the hoard of reporters that pounced on her begging for her attention. As Sally watched her leave she wondered if she would ever have the courage to stop hating her.

"Hatred makes a person weak. It leads them down a path where they cannot see. You have to be strong for that is what justice is, and justice will not be served by those weak from hatred."

Wufei had spoken to her those words in what felt like centuries ago. She had lost a case very similar to this one and all she could do was hate the people who had won and herself who had lost. It was moments like these that she really missed him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The light was so bright that it felt as though it was burning her eyes. Squinting against its intensity, she rolled her head away and moaned softly from the dull pain in her head. Blinking slowly, big blue eyes soon began to focus and adjust to the new surroundings she found herself in. It took her longer than normal, due to her still sleeping mind, to notice that a few feet away lay the body of a dead man.

Screaming silently Ami jerked awake and sprang instantly up on the small cot that she was lying in. Brining a shaky hand to her mouth, she stared in horror at the motionless body with its blank eyes that stared directly into the light that she had moments before shied away from.

"I see that you're awake."

Snapping her head towards the direction of the voice she noticed for the first time the old man sitting in the chair watching her. Beady black eyes stared at her with an almost humorous gleam, and she noticed the stains of dried blood painted across the stark whiteness of his surgeon like clothing.

"Oh my God," the words fumbled out through trembling lips and suddenly the scenes from the alley way came flooding back to her. "Where is Trowa?" She hated how afraid her voice sounded, how it came out in a faint whisper of a young girl scared of the dark and the monsters that lie in wait for her. Getting up from his chair Ami noticed that he had a tall and lanky frame, making him appear that age had not yet made the old man bow to him.

"Tell me where Trowa is!"

Warm hands gripped her shoulder in a tight but comforting hold. Turning around hopefully she was relieved to find Trowa watching her with eyes that could almost be described as concerned. The sense of relief that flooded her was as intense as her fear that something had happened to Trowa. It was a feeling she was beginning to dislike.

"Oh sure, the pretty boy gets to comfort the girl."

The voice brought her crashing back to reality. Pulling herself up to her feet, Ami was disappointed to find that the room began to tip on itself. Feeling herself start to slip only to be supported by Trowa wrapping an arm around her waist. In normal circumstances, she would have blushed furiously in embarrassment. However, one did not tend to think romantic thoughts with a corpse nearby.

"Trowa that's Doctor. S," clutching tightly onto his arms she glared at the old man who appeared to find her behavior sweet.

"I know," came the surprising response from her partner followed by a dry laugh from the infamous doctor.

"He kills people!" Came her feeble protest as to why Trowa was not attacking their target, as she made feeble hand movements to the only person in the room who lacked a pulse. To her amazement, Doctor. S gave a look of great disgust and turned his fake nose up in the air.

"I am a doctor, I don't kill anyone."

"Then how to you explain him?"

Walking towards the dead man with a look of mild sympathy Doctor. S covered him with a white sheet, then gazed at Ami with a serious expression. "I merely take the already dead bodies of these poor souls. Life on the streets holds no mercy to anyone."

"But the blood, and the garbage strewn about. There were clear signs of a struggle!"

A sheepish look crossed the long face and Doctor. S coughed in embarrassment then turned his gaze to the floor. "Not as young as your boyfriend over there," this time despite the dead body Ami did turn a deep red, but attempted to concentrate on Doctor. S, "I had a bit of trouble getting him into my van."

Still not satisfied, Ami tried to stand firmly on her feet, but the room refused to stop moving on its own. Leaning heavily on Trowa who had spoken few words since she had woken up, the blue haired girl continued her interrogation. "Why did you attack us? I assume it was you."

"I attacked you because I didn't want to kill you."

Sighing in defeat Ami allowed herself to slip from Trowa's grasp onto the cot, Trowa hands remained on her upper arms and Ami didn't have the strength to tell him she was okay. "Why?" nodding weakly towards the body, "are you doing this?"

"I use their bodies to further my studies. No one will miss them."

"They are still human, they have rights. You can't just use them, even if they are dead and are unable to stop you."

A slow smile crossed Doctor. S's features, and his eyes became unfocussed with memories long past. Moving his glance to lock eyes with Trowa, the old man winked. "I'd protect this one, its so rare to find someone so pure and naïve." Perhaps in was her imagination but Ami felt Trowa's grip on her arms tighten slightly.

"I guess we should leave now" scowling to himself, Doctor. S took a longing look at what Ami could now see as a make shift surgery room. "Trowa here tells me the Dark Moon clan is after me, and I'd rather die than work for them."

"Why? Forgive me, but evil usually is attracted to evil."

"The five of us discovered something that should never exist. I may not love humans, but I find them too interesting to simply destroy."

"You won't get far old man."

An interloper had entered the room in the seductive form of Esmeraude. Her clothes had drastically changed, and Ami noticed the pink fan that was being held in her slim fingers, but the most noticeable change to her appearance was the black moon on her forehead. A victorious smile was plastered on her beautiful face, and Ami wished she was strong enough to slap it off.

"Who are you?" Dr. S demanded and Ami's stomach became a pit of ice when she realized that the two of them weren't related. The Black Moon clan had been playing them for fools the entire time. Not bothering with pleasantries and introductions Esmeraude raised her hands that sparked with bolts of black electricity. Grinning maliciously she took aim at the defenseless Ami but soon halted when the girl suddenly disappeared, in fact she soon realized they all had vanished. Cutting short her powers, sharp brown eyes moved around the empty room wondering where they had escaped.

Wiseman had stated that only one of the Guardians had the capability to teleport, and she knew that neither Trowa nor Ami had that power. She silently pondered if perhaps Doctor. S had done something, but then she noticed a slight movement coming from the body covered in a white sheet. Staring curiously at it for a moment, she began to walk towards it when the body suddenly jolted forward. The sheet slipped off its skin that was beginning to decay. White eyes that held no life or soul stared directly at Esmeraude.

A primal fear ripped through the woman's heart when she noticed the body taking slow steps towards her, clawed hands reaching out for her body. Unleashing a powerful blast of black electricity, she was shocked when it harmlessly bounced off of him. Visibly shaking she sent attack after attack but was unable to stop his approach. With nothing left to do she let out a scream of terror, when cold hands wrapped themselves around her arm.

"What's the matter with her?"

Ami watched breathlessly as Esmeraude thrashed violently on the floor, her mouth wide open but no sounds came forth. Trowa stood up and watched Esmeraude with indifferent detachment, Ami wondered how she ever thought Trowa could have liked Esmeraude. "I placed a nightmare in her mind," eyes widened in horror at both his words and the coldness in his words.

"Interesting," mused the doctor as he watched Esmeraude as though she were a lab rat. Turning back to the woman who had now ceased in lashing out at whatever was attacking her and had now curled into the fetal position, the edges of Ami's eyes began to burn as she turned her head away from the scene and locked into Trowa's eyes.

"Please Trowa, let her go, its too sad."

For the first time since they had met Ami saw Trowa's eyes became filled with surprise, then guilt when he continued to meet Ami's gaze. Shifting his eyes back to Esmeraude, he was about to release her when a circle flashing with a scramble of colors appeared on the underneath Esmeraude. Before anyone could get over the shock to take action the woman sank into the circle and quickly disappeared.

"Well that was interesting," shaking his head Dr. S shuffled to the other side of the room leaving behind the two silent Guardians.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The last rays of the day's sunlight bounced off the cold metallic exterior of the car. Inside Hilde's mother was waiting patiently for her daughter to say goodbye.

"This is so stupid," Diana cried out desperately holding back the tears that she knew would make her appear childish. Beside her Hotaru gazed sadly on at Hilde but at the same time with an understanding that is known between people who don't fit in, and live in fear because of it. Being the adults, Setsuna and Sally said little of their disappointment of Hilde moving away and not returning to her old school because the officials stated she was too dangerous to be around normal students.

"Its okay," she replied with a voice filled with subdued happiness. Cornflower blue eyes for the first time smiled along with the rest of her face. "I can understand why they did it." Taking a deep sigh, she shrugged her shoulders but continued to smile. "I may not like it, but I understand."

"I just wish you didn't have to be chased out of town." Her words came out more hotly and bitter then Sally would have liked, and she was instantly filled with guilt on making the situation harder on Hilde then it had to be.

Shaking her head, they noticed that despite them all wanting to, Hilde was the only one who allowed her tears to fall freely. "You only cleared my name, not the name of all Newtypes." Bowing low to them in a position of gratitude, the others remained still and silent, not knowing how to react to her appreciation. They felt as though they had achieved nothing. In the end, Hilde's life was still changed for the worse.

"But I doubt that any good will come of it."

Sally now knew why those words stung so deeply. Even after hearing that Hilde was free to go and that Robert would soon be going to trial for his crimes, those words managed to taint the euphoria of victory. It was because deep down she knew they were true, in the end their actions would probably never be enough.

"But even still you made a difference in my life. Thank you for helping me. I won't ever forget it."

With one last small smile she walked away towards her mother waiting for her. When she disappeared Diana stalked off probably to deal with her pain of her perceived failure, and Hotaru was not far behind. Standing alone in the parking lot she turned to Setsuna whose lips were curving up in a satisfied smile.

"Our goal is impossible isn't it?"

A comforting hand rested on her shoulder and Setsuna gave her a look that said she understood the emotions Sally was feeling. "Yes it is, but I won't stop fighting for it."

The two of them had remained silent after that, watching as the sky burned out brightly in a passionate display of fiery orange and red until it died like a glowing ember into the calm purple twilight.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They stared blankly as the tires squealed against the pavement. Luna and Artemis had arrived to finally take Doctor. S back to Helios's mansion where he would be kept safe from the grasps of the dark moon. They had to wait for an hour till they arrived, and in that time period neither of them had talked to each other. Ami knew she should apologize for her words, wanting to explain to him that it scared her to see him act so cruelly. But she knew such an explanation may cause more damage.

"Um…Trowa…" Turning shakily to where he stood tall and silent as always, she was surprised to find him staring at her with pained eyes. All at once she felt as though she was truly the monster.

"Are you disgusted with me?"

"What? No Trowa I just," clasping her hands tightly together Ami willed out the words she needed to say. "Hate to see you do such things. I just don't want to see you sad." With shoulders now slumped in defeat Ami bowed her head in order to break her gaze with Trowa. Words were not sufficient to tell him what she really felt, and in the end they only managed to show the tip of her emotions.

Fingertips brushed gently on her forearms, then quickly his fingers wrapped themselves around her and pulled her into an embrace. They stood there in the middle of the deserted sidewalk. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Ami found it hard to breath due to the closeness of their bodies and the strength of which he held her. After what seemed like too long to wait any longer, Trowa pulled back slightly, and she stared up with wide and confused eyes that were brimmed with redness from past tears. Smiling slightly he then bent down and kissed her, not with passion but urgency. Holding tightly onto his arms as though he would soon slip away, Ami wished that she could tell him with her actions how she felt.

That they would pick up where her words had failed so that Trowa could know how much she loved him.

****

**Amy-Star: **So am'I correct in saying this was an intense chapter? I at least thought so, especially the scene when Hilde was attacked. Out of all the scenes I've ever done that was most likely the hardest, I would write bit then stop and try to collect myself. I hope that it didn't offend anyone, but it was none the less important to the story line, I would not have been written if it was not. Other then that it appears that Trowa and Ami are finally getting somewhere, I wonder what will develop? Well I don't have to wonder cause I know:P

**Thanks: **Once again special thanks goes out to my editor Anya No Gin Hoshi, if she didn't edit my stories they would be seriously lacking in quality!

Now here's everybody's favorite lawyer in the story! Well actually she's the only lawyer….

**Name: **Sally Po  
**Name Meaning: **_First: _Princess  
**Birthday: **October 11  
**Blood Type: **-AB  
**Nationality: **American/Chinese  
**Power: **None, she is human  
**Age: **26  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair colour: **Honey blonde  
**Eye colour: **Steal blue  
**Strong points: **Very responsible, sense of duty, always there when you need help  
**Weak points: **Her beliefs and tactics could be seen as unconventional  
**Fear: **Of letting people down  
**Pet Peeve: **Stubborn people (even though she is one)  
**Dreams: **Of helping people and making them feel safe  
**Hobbies: **Horse back riding, hiking, generally enjoying the outdoors

Sally Po is now working with the Guardians despite the fact that she herself is not a New Type. However she is part of Rei and Wufei's clan, and in the past was once a very close friend to them. Sally believes strongly that there is nothing to fear from New Types, and that most humans are afraid of them because they don't understand. Very level headed and despite what she thinks Sally is able to make people calm and comfortable around her(probably from all those years spending time with Wufei, Rei and Meiran.) Loyal to the end Sally is one of the Guardians biggest supporters and friends.


	24. What's Going to Happen Now?

**Amy-Star: **All of you will be ice skating home, because HELL JUST FROZE OVER! I made a reasonably fast update! Is this scary or what?

**Alexz: **Hey! Yes, it was definitely an intense chapter! This one coming up is much more relaxing and light hearted, but not too light hearted. I don't know if I can just write a plain happy story…Thanks for your constant support!

**Kinoki: **Bonjour! Haha yea…'finally' is for sure a way to describe my updating habits. I'm extremely honored to be in your Top 5! That totally makes my day, squeeee I feel so special J I will definitely try to keep up the quality of work, and who knows maybe I might even improve some. No need to plead for me to go on, I'm one of those stubborn people who has to finish something. Support is greatly appreciated though! Hmmm Usagi and Heero eh? Let me look….they appear in this chapter and have a main role in chapter 26. Till next time!

**Usagi Shiratori: **Hello! Well I do not want to toot my own horn, but yes I have heard positive remarks about this fic, but that doesn't mean I get tired of hearing them! That's one of the reasons why I love writing this fic. I'm obsessed with both SM and GW, and I have a great appreciation for all the characters. No you're AWESOME! Because this was a really nice review, and I thank you for writing it! I'll never stop writing, this fic will keep on going till the bitter end. Ja ne!

**Datajana: **Greetings! Who knows what will happen between Hotaru and Hilde….well actually I do know. All I'll say is that it will happen again. Time goes crazy fast here at university! I refuse to believe that October is almost over, in my head its still the beginning of October. I will try to enjoy it, but these tests and essays are making it a bit difficult. Thanks for your support!

**Suga-chan: **Heya! It is awesome to hear from such a long time reader. I totally understand the pressures of a crazy life! Thanks for reading when you can and dropping me this lovely review. Thank you very much for your compliments, I'm glad to hear that this is one of the best around. I for sure try to make my storyline interesting for the reader, and it is always great to hear that you guys think it is effective. You are very perceptive. That was exactly what I was trying to do with the characters. I love this review! Very thoughtful and kind. Hope to hear from you again!

**New Types**

**Tokyo Armageddon Arc**

**Chapter 24: **What's Going to Happen Now?

I surrendered myself to a dismal emptiness

in the most critical of times

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite reach

River: Second ending theme of 'Gundam Seed' sung by Tatuya Isii

Every young girl needed something to idolize.

Some choose movie stars, famous singers, cultural figures, models, family members, even political figures. Mimete however took after a woman whom she thought was the most beautiful, talented, and confident she had known in her short seventeen years of living. She was known to the public as the mysterious Sailor V, a protector to all humans and a menace to any New Type who decided to use their powers for evil. Many human children collected her albums, movies, action figures and video games. Authority figures such as parents and teachers talked of her with admiration and approval, since she was after all keeping those annoying New Types in line. Mimete knew that majority of New Types disliked her hero, and even though Mimete was a New Type herself she could not help but adore the powerful blonde.

It happened a year ago when she had almost been attacked by a group of horny New Types. Her powers, which were a constant source of embarrassment for her, did little to help her protect herself. After all her ability was the power to create flashes of multicolor light. Sailor V in a blur of blue and red came out of nowhere and used a golden chain wrapped around her slim waist to apprehend the group of law breakers. No one forgets being rescued, especially one that was done in such style. From that moment Mimete could only see Sailor V as her hero.

Unfortunately, the last few months Sailor V had dropped from the public radar, and her publicists bashfully explained that she was being caught up in personal problems. Mimete did not believe it for a second. She was positive that Sailor V was out saving the world, and doing it in a style that no one could hope to achieve.

Short and wavy golden blond hair stop just short of her shoulders and she primped herself in front of her vanity. Set against her heart shaped face, the large orange eyes that flashed gold in the light were probably her best feature. Because of her appearance her parents took to calling her 'little star', but the truth was Mimete wanted to become a big star. Ever since she participated in her school play, and for her first time understood what it meant to wield the power to make people laugh and cry, she had become addicted.

This Saturday she would have the chance to prove her talent. After many months of absence, Sailor V was going to return to judge a talent contest. A contest that Mimete had managed to get into to. Flashing herself the victory sign in the mirror she giggled to herself as she collected her books.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bright new shining star

Too young to die in the light

Eclipsed by the twins

Scratching the back of her head Minako strained her eyes as she stared harder at the poem, as though the intense squinting would somehow reveal the meaning on the words. "Try not to strain yourself," came Wufei's sarcastic drawl as he watched Minako's attempt to decipher the poem they had received from Helios that morning. Minako responded by sticking her tongue out at him, making the Chinese man twitch in anger, but he restrained himself from throttling Minako.

"I thought only Duo could make you act like that." Twisting his head around Wufei saw Rei walk through the hotel room with a tray of four white ceramic mugs. He gratefully took the cup of hot liquid but none the less scowled at the teasing expression on Rei's face.

"All stupidity makes me react this way." His response may have sounded cold, but secretly Wufei was glad that Rei was finally talking to him again. After their disagreement over Meiran, he wondered if they could move past the wall they had erected between themselves. He would never admit it, but it was infuriatingly painful being unable to talk to her openly.

"Oo Coffee!" Minako cried out bounding out of her seat to where Rei looked as though she might be giving a nuclear weapon to Minako. The raven haired girl had forgotten that Minako plus coffee was almost as bad of a mix as Usagi plus alcohol. Handing the girl the coffee Rei was immediately relived when Minako broke out in a frustrated cry when she realized that the coffee was black.

"Where's the sugar?" Moist blue eyes moved in Rei's direction and for a moment she almost felt bad about forgetting the sugar, but it was a very weak almost. "You can't drink coffee without sugar!"

"You probably have enough in your blood stream, just drink it," Wufei barked out turning back to his copy of the Haiku.

"No," came the firm reply and Minako shoved the coffee in front of Wufei, "here you take it." Smothering her laughter with her hand Rei watched in amusement as Wufei gave a look of horror at the coffee presented to him from the rambunctious blonde.

"I do not want your second hand coffee."

"But I haven't even taken a sip yet."

"It's still yours!"

"What are you in grade two? I assure you Wufei I don't have cooties."

"Well everyone seems fairly lively this morning," they all turned to where Quatre watched them with a patient smile on his face. Immediately Wufei halted his verbal war with Minako and buried himself back into the lines of the poem.

"Good morning Quatre," handing over his tea with a small smile Rei felt warmed when he gave her one of his trademark sweet smiles. Usagi had the same ability of making someone feel warm inside simply by smiling.

"Oh Quatre you know that I'll be gone this Saturday, right?"

"And why is that?' Wufei asked coolly, pushing Minako's abandoned coffee cup on the table away from him.

"I have to go judge a talent search." A proud smirk crossed her features as she flipped a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder, "Besides, I think that'll be the best place to find the person in the poem, since it will in effect create a new star."

The room went quiet as they all stared at the young blonde with surprise. They all had to agree her assumption actually did make a lot of sense. "Your ability to make lucky guesses is astounding," came the mumbled reply from the disgruntled Chinese man, eliciting Minako to stick her tongue out at him once again.

"Rei-San?" Quatre started as he sipped his tea watching Minako and Wufei banter with tired eyes.

Violet eyes moved over to gaze at Quatre curiously, "yes Quatre?"

"Lets never allow Minako and Wufei to be alone in the same room again." Giggling at the comment Rei watched as Quatre walked over to once again play peace maker between the two arguing Guardians. Shaking her head as she wondered how they could possibly take on the evils of the world with the maturity of five year olds, suddenly a foreign sound greeted her ears, and she realized that her cell phone was ringing. Wondering if it was Setsuna asking for an update Rei quickly answered the phone, only to hear another voice that was also foreign to her.

"Rei-Sama?"

It was the voice of her long lost friend Sally Po.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hey look at that."

"This isn't some ploy to steal my cake is it?"

Giving Duo a withering glare, Makoto angrily pointed towards the door. "No idiot, look over towards the door." At her command not only did Duo turn his head to gaze past the sea of heads of the other customers in the café, but Usagi and Heero did as well. Trowa was opening the door of the café open with a small smile as Ami with flushed cheeks quickly walked in. Gasping in delight, Usagi clapped her hands together and watched with a glazed look in her shimmering blue eyes. Beside her Makoto had a pleased smirk crossed her face which quickly disappeared when Duo leaned in.

"You think they're doing it?"

"Why do you always jump to such perverted conclusions?"

Taking in her disappointed face with a serious expression Duo leaned in more despite the obvious discomfort it was causing Makoto. "If only my girlfriend would reenact some of my fantasies, then I wouldn't be consumed by them." Before a very enraged and very red Makoto could blast Duo across the café, Ami and Trowa reached the table with confused expressions when everyone gave them knowing looks.

"Hello everybody," Ami greeted sitting down in her chair with Trowa following suit to the one beside her. Usagi and Makoto leered teasingly at the two of them while Duo nodded towards them in respect, Heero ignoring all of them quietly sipping his coffee.

"So Ami," a high giggle escaped Usagi's mouth as she leaned towards her friend, "you have anything to tell us?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry" a flustered Ami reached into the black case she was carrying around and quickly deposited a laptop onto the table. For a short and very embarrassing second Usagi thought Ami was about to show them a clip from the new couple's intimate nightly escapades. Then she remembered it was Trowa and Ami, and she also remembered that she should not be eager to see something like that.

"I was able to find more information on the other doctors," clicking with efficient confidence Ami brought up several screens, one filled with a gallery of photos the others with written information. "Hopefully you will have better luck in dealing with the Black Moon clan then we did."

"Well it seems you were lucky in other areas," a sharp elbow to the ribs quickly cut Duo off, as he then proceeded to glare back at Makoto.

"Thankfully we were," everyone at the table stunned at the once shy girl's boldness. "If we had not captured Dr. S the entire mission would have been a failure." Shaking their heads in disappointment they all shared small knowing smiles as they remembered Ami had the tendency of blushing at the mere mention of the word sex. That and she was never particularly talented at getting subtle sexual jokes.

"I have had enough!" Usagi then cried out jumping from her seat and slamming her hands down hard onto the table, causing Heero to stare at her in mild annoyance when her movements caused coffee to spill onto his hand. "You two," pointing an accusing finger at the now stunned couple, "are you going out now?"

Some how Trowa had managed to remain completely straight faced, while Ami turned such a deep shade of crimson Makoto was almost moved to ask her if she was alright.

"Usagi have you by any chance heard of the word 'tact'?" Heero questioned in a frost bitten tone as he was still wiping the coffee from his hand with a napkin. Duo had to wonder how Heero managed to remain stoic after having his hand slightly burned from coming into contact with the hot liquid.

"Come on Heero," she turned to the usually silent man with a pout on her face, "When Makoto and Duo became an item they told us."

"I would like to correct that statement," a sour expression crossed the brunettes face, "We didn't tell anyone, Duo emailed it to everyone."

"He also phoned everyone too," Usagi replied thoughtfully.

"And faxed," Heero added returning back to his coffee.

"He mailed out cards as well," Trowa stated for the first time contributing to the conversation.

"I received a text message of the news," Ami meekly whispered still stunned by Usagi's earlier accusation.

"Hey," Duo called out giving everyone a steely glare. His normally sparkling violet eyes narrowed in anger. "You are all forgetting the carrier pigeons I sent."

"I believe we have strayed away from topic," came the stern announcement from the girl who moments before was unable to speak sue to embarrassment, "we cannot allow the Black Moon clan to capture any of the scientists." Opening her mouth to protest, Usagi was abruptly cut off when Heero tugged her back down to her seat. Crossing her arms over her chest the blonde grumbled like a impatient child, but never the less turned her attention back to the meeting.

"I have just found information on our next target. Duo and Mako-chan, are you two ready?"

"Leave it to us General," came the expectant cocky reply from Duo while Makoto merely nodded in response.

"You will be collecting Professor. G," bringing up several new windows of information Ami quickly emailed the files to Duo and Makoto. "I emailed you the address of his last location which is," to everyone's surprise a crack in Ami's business face showed as she gazed apologetically towards Makoto and Duo, "a hospital for the mentally insane."

"Sounds like business as usual," a loud sigh escaped Duo's lips but he managed a weak smile when he felt Makoto squeeze his hand underneath the table.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Checking her reflection in the mirror of her dressing room, Minako gave a pleased grin when she adjusted the red mask that adorned her face. When her manager had first shown her the costume a few years ago, Minako almost died in embarrassment. It looked like one of the perverted costumes from the collection of pornographic manga that Duo insisted he did not collect. The whole school girl that kicked ass was such an overdone concept. However, when she first put in on, Minako had to admit she made it look almost fashionable. In truth Minako sometimes had the urge to wear it when she went on Guardians missions.

Giving her self the victory sign and one last wink Minako exited out of the dressing room and into the deserted hallway. Internally gulping Minako remembered the last time she entered a hallway alone, it resulted in her getting kidnapped and taken to the laboratory of Doctor.J. Shivering at the horrible memory, Minako shook her head as if to shake off the dark images and thoughts from her mind. She would not allow him to control her.

Walking down in forced confidence, she suddenly paused. Taking in a sharp breath, Minako felt the familiar tug at the back of her mind. Someone was watching her. Moving into the crouching position her usual dancing light blue eyes narrowed as she prepared herself for an attack. An overwhelming feeling came over her that screamed that the enemy was behind, in a perfectly executed pirouette Minako turned around. Battle ready eyes rested on the form of a very frightened young girl.

"Oh I'm sorry," her face remained scared looking but her golden eyes shone with pure admiration.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who should be sorry." Waving the girl's comments aside with her hand Minako smiled brightly at her. Blushing slightly from the attention the girl quickly gasped in remembrance and bowed deeply to Minako.

"My name is Mimete Kenta, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Wow," a thoughtful smile crossed Minako's features, "you're really polite."

"Ooooo that's bad isn't it? I'm sorry! No I'm not sorry…"

"Whoa it's okay," grasping the girl by her shoulders in order to stop her erratic flailing around, "politeness is a good thing, I should learn to be more polite."

The girl gave Minako a thankful smile and brought herself back up to full height. Twisting at the short blue dress she was wearing Mimete gazed at Minako as though she desperately wanted to say something. It was times like these that Minako wished she had Quatre's powers. Before she could try and nudge the girl to speak Mimete reached out and clasped her hand.

"I just wanted to say thank you," for the first time Minako heard a certainty in her voice and a fire in her eyes that was not unlike her own. "You've really inspired me to try harder to attain my dreams. I hope one day I will have your strength."

A lump formed in Minako's throat happily surprised how those simple words effected her. In her occupation she made more enemies then admirers, and not many people ever learned to respect a New Type. Holding back the tears she squeezed Mimete's hand in return, "Thank you."

Mimete blushed a furious red and shyly her golden eyes sought the floor rather then stare back at Minako. "You're welcome! I mean…I don't mean to be polite," and with that she dashed down the hallway leaving a surprised Minako in her wake. After a while, a small grin came across her face, and Minako felt for the first time since meeting Doctor J she smiled with feeling behind it. Gathering herself in order for her to return to the strong and loveable Minako that the world was expecting, she continued down the hallway with less fear.

Stormy blue eyes watched the girl walk away, his interest in her had now considerably risen. There was something about her that Alan could not put his finger on, her presence confused him which left him feeling unsettled. The way her blue eyes had flashed dangerously at him and his sister when they fought in the hallway, would not leave his mind.

"What are you doing here?"

Slowly Alan turned his head and came face to face with a apprehensive Quatre Raberba Winner. Their first meeting had been short, Winner had dashed off to save Minako leaving behind his two comrades. However Alan had researched all of the Guardians, and found Winner to be the most interesting. The young man was after all the sole heir to a vast fortune that could rival the national gross income of several small countries. Yet to the public the once familiar blonde haired boy who had the face of an angel slowly drifted away. Only a select few knew that Quatre was admitted to a mental hospital before they realized the problem lay in his powers. And what extraordinary powers they were.

"I would gladly tell you Mr.Winner, but I'm not in the mood to kill anyone today."

Light blue eyes narrowed at him. "Leave now," Alan noted that Winner was trying very hard to resist spitting the words out.

"Now that's just rude, and here I was behaving so well."

Alan felt a threatening prickle in the back of his mind, then it suddenly died out when loud laughter interrupted their meeting in the shadows. The group of young girls walked by not noticing the two New Types with their eyes locked onto to the other prepared to fight.

"That's the main difference between us," licking his lips Alan then broke into a smirk that Quatre could only glare at, "when it comes to getting a job done, I let nothing stand in my way."

"It's my job to protect people."

"Then I wonder," Alan mused softly as he began to walked backwards in the lighted hallway while Quatre remained in shadows, "when there comes a time to protect your love or humanity, what will you choose?" The blonde did nothing to respond to the statement, he remained standing there his eyes locked with Alan's. With a slight smirk Alan continued to walk causally down the hallway not worrying if Winner would chase him down.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"I believe congratulations are in order," Rei spoke out placing the tea cup back down onto its matching plate. Rei and Wufei were sitting in the kitchen of Sally Po's modest apartment, and had been doing so for the past fifteen minutes in silence. The blonde woman's head snapped up from the fridge and stared at the raven hair beauty in curiosity.

"I heard you won your case," a small but pleased smile crossed her face, "you must be very proud." Wufei merely nodded in consent, but otherwise seemed to be paying more attention to his tea. To the untrained eye Wufei was being rude, but Sally knew that was the best compliment she would ever receive from him.

"Thanks, but I think Hotaru should get most of the credit." Waving their compliments off she returned to the table with a plate of golden Chinese doughnuts. Making quick eye contact with Rei she noticed the expression of gratitude in the usual indifferent violet eyes. Sally wondered when they had last eaten.

"Surprising really. Considering who her brother is."

Rolling her eyes, Rei gave Wufei a look of disbelief which he choose to ignore. Before Sally could continue the conversation a loud and intrusive ringing of Rei's cell phone interrupted what could have been the beginning of the three of them talking. Frowning Rei answered the phone while Wufei and Sally watched with silent concern.

"Yes, I understand. We will be right there."

Closing the phone with a quick snap darkened violet eyes turned to where Wufei waited patiently. "Quatre says there's trouble at the contest." Blinking in surprise at the statement, Sally glanced over at Wufei who smirked slightly but his eyes remained hardened.

"We should go then. Bad idea to leave it up to Minako."

Nodding to each other the two pulled away from the table and gave Sally a customary bow before quietly leaving her kitchen. Collecting her nerve, Sally knew that this could be the last time she would talk to either of them. Their missions left little guarantee of survival or free time. Half running out into the hallway she called out to the retreating form of the raven haired girl. Stopping in her tracks Rei stood there silently amongst the grey shadows of the morning light, making no move to turn around and face Sally.

"I just wanted to say," pearl blue eyes clouded with hesitation before she managed to finish, "that I'm sorry about your grandfather, and for Meiran as well."

For a second Sally thought she saw the muscles of the girl's back flinch. She wondered what expression was on Rei's face. Wufei who was watching Rei from the front entrance gave no indication of what thoughts were surfacing on Rei's face.

"Give the clan our greetings." With that she continued past Wufei who gave Sally an indifferent look before closing the door of her apartment. Standing there stunned, Sally wondered what happened to Rei in the years of her absence. Where was the little girl who would catch tadpoles in the creek, braid flowers into her older sisters hair, and found amusement in jumping out of shadows in an attempt to scare Wufei. She had not seen Rei since the announcement of Meiran and Wufei's engagement, and it was clear that too much had happened in the course of three years.

Gazing over towards an end table in the narrow hallway, Sally felt her eyes be drawn to a solitary picture frame. It was of her and Meiran when they were young teenagers, the two of them holding up their paper dragon lamps proudly. Chinese New Year was always a personal favorite holiday of Sally's and if she could remember it was Meiran's as well. Picking up the frame a feeling a cold shiver run through her body, Sally wondered what had happened to them.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Minako had forgotten how addictive the rush was when hundreds of people were cheering your name. How your stomach twisted in fearful enjoyment, the way your skin began to prickle as though charged with electricity, and how you felt you could do anything. The thunderous applause that nearly damaged her ears soon subsided as the host came out in the brightly lit stage. In a loud voice suited for a circus ring master he announced the contestants that filed out onto the stage amidst more applause accompanied with a well known pop hit.

Mimete strutted confidently out onto the stage. A hand rested casually on her slim hips and the self-assured gleam in her golden eyes dared anyone to think anything less of her just because she was wearing nothing but a bikini. There was a presence about her that was over powering, and Minako could tell that the girl had no where to go but up.

Clapping along with the rest of the crowd and judges Minako soon stilled when she felt as though someone was strangling the air from her. Narrowed blue eyes scanned the contestants until she noticed familiar untamed brown hair, and eyes that flashed red under the light. The reality of the poem hit her with the force of one of Haruka's powerful wind blasts, especially when Ann tilted her head back and grinned maliciously in Minako's direction. Minako still remembered how those red eyes burned with violence and the need to see Minako at her mercy.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Minako debated whether to sit tight, or somehow cause a disturbance that would stop the show all together. Too lost in thought Minako barely realized that the second portion of the show had already begun.

"Miss. Mimete, if you could wish for one thing what would it be?"

An anticipating hush fell over the crowd which Minako found mildly amusing. Since the beginning of time, the same answer was always given to this question. World peace, because naturally that was what everyone wanted.

Lifting the microphone up to her lips Mimete smiled serenely, "I would wish for world peace. But not for just humans, I wish for world peace for the New Types as well." The shocked audience soon fell into a wave of whispered conversation, and Minako stared at the girl in disbelief.

All sound soon stopped when Mimete gave a gloriously bright smile, "we're all on this planet together, might as well make it fun." Winking playfully at the crowd Minako soon felt her heart warm up when the audience response turned to a more positive one of cheering. Minako decided that she would play the situation by ear. Mimete was the kind of person that made all her sacrifices mean something, and Minako would dare not take away the girl's dream.

Flustered the announcer soon moved on to the next contestant, "Miss. Ann the same question."

Red lips pulled back into a thin sneer and Minako had a feeling she was not the only one who felt her blood slowly turn into ice. "I agree with Miss. Mimete idea of human and New Type equality," her voice was sweet but no emotion flashed in her dark red orbs, "in that I kill all of them without prejudice."

As if on cue Ann sent out powerful energy blasts into the audience and where there was once cries of enjoyment they were replaced by the screams of terror and pain. Minako did not have to wait until the dust settled to see the collection of dead bodies. Everything fell into chaos. Leaping over the judges table Minako pushed passed the screaming beauty queens in an attempt to reach Ann. Calling on her powers Minako dived in order to touch the metal base of the scaffolds. Coming alive under her touch the metal soon followed her orders. Swinging around on heel prepared to fling her metal spear at Ann's body, she was surprised to find Alan standing barely a foot away from her.

She did not know why, but at that moment Minako felt her body freeze. The feeling of drowning soon overwhelmed her when she made eye contact with those stormy blue eyes. It took a streaking ball of fire to break Minako out of her trance. Stumbling backwards to avoid the intensely hot flames Minako saw Rei walk calmly from the shadows, violet eyes narrowed with a fierce purpose. The cries of outrage of Rei aiming a little too close for comfort were on her tongue, but were quelled once she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Save the girl," Quatre whispered encouragingly before he turned in order to help Rei in her battle against Alan. Nodding dumbly Minako turned her attention back to the center stage where Wufei was twisting his dragon from body in elegant curves in order to avoid Ann's powerful energy blasts. Amid the destruction that had occurred Minako could make out Mimete clutching a bloodied leg, golden eyes wide with terror. Sprinting at top speed Minako rushed towards the lone girl, never before had the urge to protect someone so desperately consumed Minako.

Time appeared to slow down and no matter how much power she put into her run it was never fast enough to reach Mimete in time. Noticing Minako, Ann dodged what would have been a fatal tail whip from Wufei and sent a powerful blast of pink energy at the large hanging lights above the lone girl. Minako did not know if the screaming was her own or Mimete's, but it pierced her heart as she watched in slow motion horror as the lights crushed Mimete.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Welcome back to the Nightly Edition, I'm Haruna Sakurada." A woman with serious aqua blue eyes and flowing bright red hair stared calmly into the camera. Sitting on a polished metal chair with her legs professionally crossed, behind her a screen with the words 'Terror at Beauty Pageant.' "Tonight we are discussing the recent tragedy at a national beauty pageant." Her well versed words were soon accompanied with images of destruction from the screen behind her. Showing the fallen casualties and the demolition of the stage that was being consumed by flames. "The show had barely begun before a renegade New Type started to attack the audience. Tonight I have a guest with me, Dorothy Catalonia who has recently been campaigning for more New Type law enforcement."

The camera cut to where Dorothy sat with a grim expression on her face, her face furrowed as though she was burdened by a harsh truth. "Miss. Catalonia, do you believe that this could be classified as a terrorist attack?"

"No one would have less pleasure of saying so then myself," Dorothy responded shaking her head in sadness.

"What a fucking lie," Duo growled under his breath and no one made a move to admonish him for it. In the now cramped and dark living room at Duo's and Makoto's apartment, the gathered Guardians watched the news program in silence. From the couch Duo watched with eyes that plainly showed his feelings towards the program, while Makoto rubbed his back comfortingly but with a stony expression on her face. Ami was rapidly typing away at her computer with hopes of finding any new information, with Trowa splitting his time between watching both screens.

"Heero," came Usagi's pained whisper from their position from the far corner of the room. The only light in the room came from the flashing images of the television, its blue light softly caressed Usagi's frightened features. Starring quietly at her for a moment Heero found himself unable to look at her anymore, and turned his attention back to the screen.

"What's going to happen now?"

Without looking Heero knew that a pair of large blue eyes were starring at him, hoping that he could give her reassurance that was not falling apart. The ability to lie to her would have been helpful at that moment.

"I don't know."

"This is just further proof that New Types cannot be trusted. We have gun laws to protect us from those who are armed, why do we not have laws to protect us from New Types?"

"But how far would we have to go?" Haruna questioned leaning forward, "before you would be satisfied? We might have to take away all of their rights, in order to be completely protected from them."

"We go as far as we need to survive," though she did not raise her voice Dorothy spoke her words with a strong resolution. "Believe me," she turned so that she was facing the camera full on, "this will happen again."

"How dare she!"

Diana was barely restraining herself from attacking the television in a blind rage. Behind her Sally and Setsuna could no longer react in youthful outrage and watched the program in silence. "She's making it sound like all New Types should be feared," her tail bristled from her outrage and she glared openly at Dorothy's face.

"I'm afraid she has a point," Sally's soft voice spoke out plunging the room into a heavy silence. Even Hotaru who was sitting alone in the chair by the window with all her attention focused on petting O'Hara raised her head in question. "Not even I can argue that some New Types need to be put under control."

"Maybe so," Diana seethed turning her anger onto to Sally, "but she won't stop until we're all locked away somewhere."

"I wonder how can we blame an individual for powers that they were born with?"

Leaning back in her chair Dorothy gave Haruna a charitable smile, "Some Psychologists believe that serial killers are born with their tendency to kill, does that stop us from locking them away for their crimes? How many people have to die before we come to a decision on the nature versus nurture issue?"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Smiling once again as though Haruna was a naïve child Dorothy responded in a grave voice, "I don't think that the family of Mimete Kinta would think so."

Turning the television off Quatre could feel the mother of all headaches coming on. After Mimete's death Alan managed to put them under the power of his flute once again, and they remained unable to move as they searched through the rubble until they found her bloody corpse. They barely managed to escape the authorities, but they returned alive but beaten down by their failure. Quatre did not know where Wufei or Rei wandered off to. Minako was sitting silently in the bathroom of the hotel room, despite his pleas for her to come out she only responded with silence.

It was hard to believe that only a few days ago Minako was cheerfully teasing him about them sharing a bed together. From what he could tell from their mental connection Minako was lost somewhere deep within her mind. The idea disturbed him, especially with the passing of recent events, but he also wished to respect her wishes for time and space.

Collapsing onto the bed Quatre stared up blankly at the white ceiling wondering what their next move would be.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Returning to the womb made of cold steel and stone form which they were born into, Alan and Ann quickly locked onto Doctor J's form hunched over a table. Walking into the dark room with no fear Ann lifted the white body bag onto the operating table with great ease. Shifting from the thudding sound of the dead weight impacting the metal surface, Doctor. J twisted his head to grin widely at the two of them.

"I see you completed your mission."

"She's a little squished," Ann commented dryly, eyes peering though the thick shadows at the various objects in the lab with disinterest. Shuffling over towards the table in a slow gait he eagerly pulled back the zipper of the body bag. Slowly the mess of blood, bones, and tissue was revealed to almost glowing eyes made of glass. Ann's description of 'squished' was a euphemism. You could barely recognize that the remains were once human.

Starring with a composed face, Alan could hear the gears in Doctor. J's eyes whirl as they focused on Mimete. "A genius can great something beautiful even from the most damaged of materials." Pulling the zipper back to the top once again Doctor. J turned his back on them and moved back to the work table. Rolling her eyes Ann gave Alan a silent question of if he was going to follow her. Shaking his head silently, Ann frowned in disappointment but made no move to force him to come, despite how much she wanted to.

Once Alan knew she was gone he cautiously walked towards Doctor. J. "Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well I suppose it is every father's duty," a hacking laugh then followed suit as Doctor.J smile widened at the amusement of his joke. Alan did not laugh but instead waited until he knew the old man would be prepared to listen to him.

"Minako Aino is just like us right?"

Doctor. J's smile dimmed at that as his robotic hand began to open and shut rhythmically. "You could say that. She is my greatest creation, taken from me when she was very young."

"She is different some how," Alan mused out loud not noticing the curious look the scientist gave him. The memory of Minako crying after they took Mimete away invaded his mind, the look of utter devastation in her eyes pulled at Alan. "Why can she cry?"

"Can't you?"

"No," bowing his head to stare at the white flute in his hands, "I do not think I can."

"Consider yourself lucky." Chuckling under his breath Dr.J allowed himself to be swallowed by the shadows of the room. Leaving behind a confused Alan who still had many more questions left un-answered. The most prominent and secret one was why he had the urge to seek out Minako.

**Amy-Star: **So this was a bit of a filler chapter, nothing too terribly exciting happen….but important foundations were made that will reappear in upcoming chapters. I hope I didn't bore you all too much. Oh! And also I hope all of you have a happy and scary Halloween! Don't eat too much candy!

Now here's the better half of our twin combo! ALAN!

**Name: **Alan  
**Name Meaning: **Handsome (Now that's just creepy how it perfectly describes him)  
**Birthday: **Unknown  
**Blood Type: **-B  
**Nationality: **Doesn't really have one  
**Power: **Can drain energy from people and control people with his flute playing  
**Age: **Looks 17 but is only a month old  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair colour: **Sandy blonde  
**Eye colour: **Stormy blue  
**Strong points: **A smooth talker, very persistent, clam and collected  
**Weak points: **Is too curious  
**Fear: **To have Ann taken away from him  
**Pet Peeve: **Clinging women  
**Dreams: **To cry  
**Hobbies: **Playing his flute by himself

Out of the twins Alan is the more composed one, and less likely to use violence. That does not mean however that he poses no threat. He kills in a very calm and efficient manner that could make him worse then Ann's blind rage. Despite his cool demeanor Alan questions whether he is human enough to cry.


	25. Overwhelmed With an Unexplained Emotion

**Amy-Star:** Heeeey! Here I' am once again! That's pretty much all I have to say.

**mystlady: **Hello! It is such an honor for you to give me a review! I remember reading your fics way back when, I would ask for your autograph but that would be difficult to manage. I hope it's unique and interesting, that was definitely the game plan. I just barely manage writing this story with all the characters in it. A lesson well learned. Thank you so much for the review! It really made my day J

**Lady Archangela: **Holy heaven its you! I thought you left me when you realized that I would forever have Trowa…muwhahaa…I'm glad my story is addicting, but hopefully not in the "I can't live without it" sort of way, that would be bad. Glad to hear you think its coming along, though unfortunately, very slowly. It was awesome to hear from you again!

**Suga-Chan: **Hey! Whooo! I love being awesome once again, actually I wouldn't mind always being awesome (a lofty goal I know) I think I can make sense of your love and hatred for this story, lord knows it's the way I feel about it at times. Yea, the ending did not leave on a happy note. I don't know if I could write a totally happy ending. No idea what's happening next eh? Well that's half the fun of it, well for me anyways…muwhahaha…I do promise that all we be revealed. I actually did enjoy writing this chapter, it all came out really smoothly…which unfortunately is very rare. Hope you keep on enjoying the story, hope to hear from you again!

**New Types**

**Tokyo Armageddon Arc**

**Chapter 25: **Overwhelmed With an Unexplained Emotion

_You may dream. Hold me. _

_Right now, I want to change these thoughts into words: _

_I love you._

_**Tenshi no Yubikiri; The Promise of an Angel: **_

_**Kare Kano opening theme sung by Fukuda Mai **_

Life was just boring.

There were few moments when Rubeus actually felt alive. When he was fucking a woman senseless, watching his victims try to stay alive moments before he killed them, delivering a slow and painful death. Their cries and moans were music to his ears. Their desperate questions of 'why me?' and 'What did I do to you?' In truth Rubeus had no answers to their questions. There was no systematic way in which he selected his victims, though he did have a preference with young woman. He found that they screamed more then the others.

His latest victim had been quiet for hours now, and he was disappointed of how little of resistance she put up. Lately his life was just becoming mundane. The same thing happened every day and he was slowly growing tired of it. As if his thoughts could be heard amongst those in the building, a flashing multi-colored circle appeared on the floor. With disinterested blood red eyes, Rubeus watched as Wiseman slowly materialized before him. Raising one eyebrow towards the shadow shrouded figure, Rubeus continued to remain stretched out on the couch.

"You seem troubled Rubeus."

"Hardly," came his drawled reply, "that would require something interesting going on in my life."

"I'm sorry for neglecting you but," they both turned to the sound of a young girl clawing at the closed door behind them, crying out for mercy, "You seem to have kept yourself busy."

"Maybe," shrugging his shoulders "but it just isn't the thrill it used to be." Wiseman remained silent as Rubeus stood up and moved with the gait of a predator to the kitchen area. He had no fear of turning his back to Wiseman. In fact if such an action managed to make the shadowy figure angry, then Rubeus would have no complaints.

"Well if you're not too busy playing are you ready for a mission." A slow smirk crossed Rubeus features when he returned to the room, with a bronze colored drink inside a small crystal glass.

"Sounds like fun," tipping his head back he finished the drink in one gulp then placed the glass on the side table. "But I have unfinished business to take care of first," a flash of excitement crossed his eyes as he lazily made his way towards the pitiful sobs of a young girl.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

She had awoken in blue darkness. Thrashing against the weight of the blankets as though she was drowning in them, small gasps of air escaped her throat. When she finally managed to kick the blankets away from her body, she breathed a sigh of relief. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Minako paused and listened to the silence of the night. With the blankets gone the coolness of the air gently caressed her, like a comforting hand of a mother.

But she never had a mother.

Propping herself up in the bed Minako clawed the loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. Then with the quickness of a crack of lighting the images of the dream came flooding back; the screaming, the intense heat of the fire that burned her skin, the sickening sound of Mimete being crushed. Quivering under the force of the memories Minako shakily climbed out of bed and moved towards the window. Drawing back the curtains she stared blankly out at the dark expanse of the city. Thousands of white, blue and orange lights shone through the hazy air, and for a moment one could pretend that it was beautiful. But deep down she knew the ugliness that roamed in between the cracks and shadows. Out there someone would die at the hands of a fellow human being, a girl would be forced into submission, a child would clutch onto the fragile dreams of childhood that were slipping between his fingers. Minako felt that she was like this city. Beautiful on the outside but without hope on the inside.

The soft click of the door opening interrupted her thoughts and Minako stiffened when she heard someone enter the room. She barely heard him move but in the next moment he was standing directly behind her. The warmth of his breath tickled the back of her neck, and he smelled of the cotton sheets that he was just sleeping in. A hand reached out and gently grasped the upper part of her arm, and Minako could feel the kindness behind his touch. Guilt soon set in, a sickening twist in her stomach was a reminder of her weakness. She hated being weak, hated needing him so badly, hated how he gave her everything without complaint. A part of her wanted to set him free from her, but the other did not want to think of a world without him.

"Minako."

Finally she relaxed when she heard his voice. In swift movements two arms wrapped themselves around her, drawing her against a familiar chest and a familiar comfort that Minako selfishly reveled in. It was a wonder to her. Moments before she was starring at an indifferent city, musing on the cruelties of the world that had both broken and hardened her. But when he held her and whispered her name with the softness of angel feathers, she became overwhelmed with an unexplained emotion.

"I'm so sorry," the words came out in a dry croak and Minako realized how thirsty she was.

"Please don't do this," his grasp around her became tighter as she felt him rest his forehead against the back of her head.

"It was silly of me," the burning sensation of tears came to her eyes and Minako felt her legs buckle but Quatre held on. "I just keep on dreaming about it," a cold smile crossed her features as the hot tears began to course down her cheeks. No more words were exchanged after that. In the darkness of the hotel room with only the faint light of the city Minako cried and with every tear guilt and shame grew inside her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

He did not know if it was night or day.

The room that he was placed in was small and windowless, and the days passed in a grey blur into nothingness. They said he was crazy. Little did they know that they were crazy not to believe him. Locked away inside of his mind was a secret, one that he knew the evil forces of the world would love to get their hands on. Originally he placed himself in this asylum to protect himself and the world, pretending to be the crazy old man they thought him to be.

Now, years later he wondered if he was crazy. Sometimes after days of not sleeping, he would think that maybe he was just being paranoid. No one would be stupid enough, to try and find him. Then he would remember, who he was and what he knew, and this hell that he lived in became very fitting.

Placing the small metallic bowl down, he fumbled around in the pockets of the grey cotton shirt and pants everyone had to wear. In the beginning, he found the texture and stiffness caused his skin to break out into a rash, but after a while, he grew used to it. At last he produced the knife that he had stolen from the kitchen staff. They really should fire that cook, he was drunk most of the time and it resulted in food that would make anyone go crazy.

He rolled back the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the rake thin arm that was as white as a bone. Starring at the skin that was blotched with brown spots, and the muscles that became flabby with disuse, he wondered if he had ever been young or strong. Taking in a deep breath he spread the arm out in front of him, and with a clean stroke slashed his arm below his elbow. Immediately the intense red of his blood began to crawl down his arm, and he was taken back by the color. His world had been reduced to grays and whites, seeing color almost made his eyes hurt.

Carefully he gathered the falling blood in the bowl, ignoring the dizzy feeling that made it hard to keep his eyes open. He had to hurry, because they guards would be coming soon. When the bowl was filled halfway with blood, he gingerly wrapped his injured arm with a torn piece of cloth from his bed sheet. Smirking slightly, it came to him how ridiculous it looked for a crazy person to hurt themselves then immediately try to heal themselves. No, that action was reserved for the supposed sane people.

Dipping his fingers into the blood, he began to write a message on the wall. After he was done, then he would finally escape.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

What could she say to him? It felt like years had passed since she had last seen him. Would it be like greeting a long last friend, knowing that there was so much to say but the passing of time had built barriers that prevented the once comfortable communication. A sad smile played on Hotaru's lips when she remembered that she and Duo's conversations were never comfortable. Despite the fact that she wanted to hear his voice, she would never admit it but it was calming.

Her heart raced with each ring that blared in her ear, and Hotaru could feel the words get stuck in her throat.

"Hello, Duo here."

Opening her mouth Hotaru moved to speak but in fear realized that nothing was coming out.

"Hello? Helllooo?"

Sweaty palms grasped the phone with a tighter grip. In a cowardly silence Hotaru listened to her older brother sigh in annoyance.

"If this is a prank call, then get it over with."

"Duo…"

"Oh Hotaru. What's the matter?"

The voice sounded casual, but underneath it Hotaru could hear the concern, and for a moment it was nice to pretend that they were normal brother and sister. That he had not been sent away at a young age by their parents that he did not look at her like she was his replacement.

"Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh." Hotaru almost giggled at the sound of genuine surprise in his voice, "well I'm okay. Makoto and I are leaving for a mission soon."

"Is this a bad time to talk then?"

"No. But later tonight when I'm making sweet love to Makoto it will be."

A stain of embarrassment covered her usual pale cheeks, and Hotaru could see in her head the pleased smirk that was most likely crossing Duo's face.

"You're so gross."

Duo laughed lowly and Hotaru felt the frown on her face slowly dissipate. "Well if what Setsuna is telling me is true, you've turned into quite the seductress."

Her mouth gaped open in outrage and her eyes narrowed when she heard Duo's laughter on the other end of the line. Before she was about to yell at him for crudeness a thought came to her.

"So you've been asking Setsuna about me? You big softy." Duo's laughter was soon cut short and Hotaru had to suppress laughing at him, but decided that she would take the high road. Regardless of how satisfying it was to throw his words back in his face.

"Not about you specifically. You sometimes happen to come up in conversations, and only on the topic of annoying things." Smiling softly at his childish grumblings Hotaru was glad that she gathered the courage to call him tonight.

"Goodnight Duo."

A pause and a heartbeat passed before she heard him sigh once again before responding, "Goodnight Hotaru," in a neutral voice that did not hold his usual sarcasm. Then the line went dead but Hotaru only continued to smile as she placed the phone back in its cradle.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Starring at the phone in his hand Duo wondered when he opened up his heart to her. Nothing good would come out of him loving her. Tossing the phone back onto the couch Duo silently crept through the apartment he shared with Makoto. Pausing at the door way of Makoto's bedroom violet eyes darkened as he watched her. Humming sweetly to herself as she painted her toenails, green eyes occasionally glanced towards the magazine lying open on her bed. She was wearing soft pink pajamas decorated with white daisies, her second favorite flower right after the rose. Damp hair from the shower was done up into pigtails giving her a young and innocent look.

Leaning his head against the door frame with his eyes screwed shut; Duo hated how badly he wanted her. How he wanted her writhing underneath his touch, head thrown back and calling out his name. Duo wanted to consume the sweetness that she surrounded herself with, the innocence that he lost and never tried to reclaim.

"Duo? You in there?"

Blinking his eyes open, Duo felt her hand touch his cheek. She was dangerously close to him now, their bodies merely a breath away. The ache fueled by the rush of his blood pounded through his body. Wrapping an arm around her waist Duo closed the distance between them, losing himself in the warm softness of her body, the sweet smell of her newly washed hair. Gazing down at her with desperate and sad eyes he watched as she purposely kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Let me kiss you."

Stiffening slightly in his arms Makoto wondered if it was a command or a request. Soon fingertips were guiding her face up towards his own, lips were moving softly against her own but quickly deepened when Makoto responded. Hands roughly pried apart the buttons of her shirt, revealing skin that he had only dreamed about seeing. Following his lead Makoto's hands lifted up the hem of the black t-shirt he was wearing, her soft hand grazing with feather light touches that made Duo ache for more. Breaking apart from the kiss, their exploration of the other's body stopped immediately. Breathing lightly Duo rested his forehead against hers, darkened violet eyes stared into a pair of emerald green that reflected all the fears going on inside of him.

"Makoto." She blinked dumbly but soon focused on him and Duo noticed with satisfaction that she began to blush lightly. Drawing unknown shapes on her warm skin with the tips of his fingers, his lips drew into a small smile when Duo felt her shiver under his touch. "I love you," immediately he felt her stiffen and her eyes averted themselves to the ground. Normally he would pull away and pretend that they did not just have an intimate moment, or he would tease and act like he was joking all along, but no more.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Breathing in sharply Duo remained still when he felt her move around him. All that remained of her presence was the dying smell of flowers, and the faint reminder of her touch on his skin. Leaning against the hallway wall, Duo felt himself slide down, until he reached the cold wooden floor.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

The cold autumn air made the hair on her arms stand up. As she rubbed the gooseflesh that was slowly appearing she wondered if autumn was ever this cold. Tucking a lock of white hair tinted with blue as though a light layer of frost covered it, Viluy searched the empty waste land of the school field. She was happy that no one was around, because she was certain they would wonder why she was wearing her gym uniform out in freezing cold weather. Actually that was wrong. They would know why, the whole school would know why, it was because Viluy was the favorite victim of a group of vicious girls.

Their methods against her were cruel but thankfully never original or inventive, right now more then anything it was annoying. Her bare legs and arms were slowly becoming numb, taking in a deep breath Viluy deduced that the small pricks of irritation in her eyes were due to the cold wind, and not tears. She was after all Viluy Bidou, the most intelligent girl in all of Mugen High School history and of the whole city of Japan. Coupled with her beautiful appearance made her the envy of all girls, and the attraction of all boys.

One would think that her life was one of glamour. Instead it was an empty world filled with the indifferent stares of her classmates as she was being picked apart by those more in tune with their darker sides. One day they would pay, she would make sure of that.

Her feet finally carried her to the thick base of a cherry tree that was stripped bare of its fair pink blossoms. Her eyes traveled up its length till they reached the sight of her school plaid skirt, black leotards, and mauve shirt tangled in the branches. Groaning in disgust Viluy's liquid ice eyes moved from side to side scanning the area. Confident that she was completely alone, she raised her hand and a burst of ice energy shot out and struck one of the branches. Breaking with a sharp crack Viluy stepped aside as the branch with her skirt came tumbling down.

Viluy's did not want to imagine what would happen if her classmates found out that she was a New Type as well. If what she heard was true about Hilde Schiebeiker, than Viluy thought that she might not make it out alive. Grabbing the skirt and delicately shaking the ice shards from it, she was too busy to notice that someone was standing right behind her.

"Do you need help?"

In that second Viluy's blood became colder then the wind that had begun to pick up around her, turning slowly around her long hair obscured her vision when the wind had tossed it in front of her face. When she managed to pull her hair back she looked up at the figure of a rather handsome looking boy, with the most intense eyes she had ever seen.

"No thank you," her face hardening, suspicious eyes told him that just because he had a pretty face gave her no reason to trust him. Gave her plenty of reason to internally drool about him, and Viluy was not one to deny herself anything.

Smiling good naturedly at her, the boy offered her his hand which Viluy promptly ignored as she stood up by herself. Surprisingly the boy took no offense and calmly returned his hand to his side. "My name is Alan, and you're the famous Viluy."

"How do you know my name?"

"Did I not say you were famous?"

"I'm not going to do you homework," she snapped at him with more force then she intended but the way he kept starring at her made Viluy want to blush. She hated blushing, it was a human reaction reserved for giggling school girls who had fluff for brains.

"You foiled my evil plot." With a small smile he moved past her to the tree where he began to climb the branches towards her remaining clothes. Dumbstruck Viluy watched him in surprise, and for the first time was at a loss for words. Within moments Alan jumped from the tree despite Viluy's cry of shock, considering that anyone else would be injured from jumping at such a height.

"Here."

With wide eyes Viluy grabbed her clothes gazed back up at the tree then to his mildly amused face. "How did you do that?" The cold wind once again blasted through and the two of them stared silently at each other, the sound of the dead leaves rustling on the ground was all that could be heard.

"You and I." his deep voice barely above a whisper was carried over to her by the wind, "are not like other people. We are extraordinary, and we should not allow them to push us around."

She began to step towards him but stopped when she saw his eyes flicker to something behind her. Before Viluy could question him, the mysterious stranger turned around and slowly began to walk away. Now curious Viluy turned around to be confronted with a pair of strangers. Unlike Alan who was like her, in that his presence was one of cold strength, these two burned with a fiery confidence. They both had black hair that was tied back and currently being whipped about in the air, their eyes scorched Viluy's making her forget about the tundra surrounding her.

"Viluy Bidou." The female spoke up first, and Viluy's saw that her beauty rivaled her own. "You must stay away from him."

"Oh? And why would I do that?"

"You'll die if you don't," this time it was the male, his black eyes flashed with annoyance as he watched her. Frowning at the two of them, eyes that could freeze people in their place glared at the two intruders.

"I don't need to hear this," with one last scowl directed towards Rei and Wufei, Viluy half ran back towards her school. Watching her disappearing form with a disappointed expression, Wufei tilted his head in Rei's direction and was surprised to see a serene look on her face. Before he could open his mouth and articulate his concerns Rei following Viluy's example turned and began to walk away. Sighing in frustration Wufei moved to catch up with her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Makoto felt uncomfortable for two reasons.

The first, it was hard to be around Duo after what happened last night. Those words kept on replaying themselves in her mind over and over again. Not to mention the feel of his lips against hers, or the way his darkened violet eyes stared at her with such intensity. Duo scared her at moments like that. An even scarier thought was that in truth the two sides to him were one in the same, that no strict line divided them. For that reason she kept on trying to convince herself, that she made the correct choice with pushing him away. If she let herself go around him, Makoto feared that she could never turn back.

The second reason why she was on edge was because at the moment, they were in a mental hospital. Such places rarely put anyone at ease.

Duo was walking up ahead of her, and was using the classic move of the silent treatment against her. Finding herself without any words to ease the situation, Makoto felt it best if she followed his lead. Hopefully they could soon go back to the way things used to be.

They stopped at the front desk where a middle aged woman looked up from her magazine and instantly blushed as she saw Duo. Makoto had to refrain from rolling her eyes when she saw Duo lean on the desk, with one of his most charming smiles. "Hello beautiful, I was wondering if you could help us?"

"Certainly," the woman breathed out then her eyes flicked to where Makoto stood, half frowning when she realized Duo was not alone. By now Makoto was used to women glaring at her when they saw that she was with Duo. Biting down on the inside of her cheek, she had to resist the urge of telling the woman it was not easy being the object of desire of Duo Maxwell.

"Our father is being kept here, his name is Professor G."

"Oh, that patient is no longer here, he escaped." The minute she finished the secretary's lips formed an 'o' of surprise, as if the words came out on her own. Leave it to the power of Duo Maxwell, who could make women confess to anything with his smile. The woman coughed before straightening herself up, trying to give Duo a stern look.

"You say that he was your father. Do you have any proof?" Without breaking his easy smile Duo reached in his black trench coat and produced a small bundle of papers. The woman scanned the pages critically, before nodding her head in approval. "I'm sorry," giving Duo an adoring smile, "it's been ten years since his last visitor."

"We've been busy," Duo teased and his smile grew wider when the secretary began to giggle. Resisting the urge to vomit Makoto was becoming increasingly annoyed by Duo's tactics.

"You said he escaped?" She questioned and returned the hard stare she was receiving from the other woman.

"Yes," she replied curtly, stiffening as if Makoto had just insulted her.

"Can we see his room?"

"Of course," she gushed returning her attention back to Duo, "just let me get the paperwork."

Once again they were left alone. Makoto tried in the first few minutes to pretend nothing was wrong, but the silence between them soon became too much for Makoto to stand. "So," she felt deterred when her attempt at a conversation was ignored by Duo, "where did you get the papers?"

"Ami," was Duo's flat reply his back still turned against her.

"Ah, I see." Sighing in frustration Makoto stared at the back of her companion since childhood. It was scary how much she needed and depended on him through the years, and having him willingly turn away from her was painful. She knew that part of the blame rested on her. When Duo kissed her, she should not have kissed back. Still, she thought that there was nothing that could break the bond between them, and having to face the fact that a rift now separated them made Makoto want to scream out in frustration.

"I-I'm going to go look for Professor G. I doubt he has the resources to have gotten very far."

"Alright then," his reply to her indifferent. She wished for a second that he would talk to her with an angry or hurt voice. It would mean she was still able to invoke feelings in his heart, but this cold apathy was slowly breaking Makoto down.

"Okay." She lingered for a few moments hoping that he would turn around and smile widely at her, to give her a sign that he might one day forgive her. When he barely moved Makoto closed her eyes briefly, before turning on heel and walking away.

"Here are the papers. Oh dear, are you feeling okay?" Handing the thin stack of papers towards Duo, the secretary's eyes were filled with concern. "You look so sad."

"Yes," Raising his head Duo gave her a wide smile, "I'm just fine."

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Viluy lifted her head towards the moon that hid behind a veil of grey clouds. She had an aesthetic appreciation for perfection, and tonight she could find no fault in the moon. Smiling secretly to herself she continued to walk home, enjoying the calmness of the empty night. It was not long before her thoughts wandered towards a face that had occupied her mind for the past few days. The boy she had met was perfect, when she brought up his image from the back of her mind Viluy could not help but smile. She really wanted to see him again.

Allowing her smile to widen, Viluy even permitted herself to swing her book bag with carefree, only because no one else was around. Until she lifted her eyes towards the end of the street, an icy curl formed in her stomach. She recognized them as the girls from her school, the ones who found it amusing to mentally terrorize her. They were all smoking and talking, while casually leaning or sitting on the stone wall. She knew it would be more prudent of her to turn away right now, and find a different way home.

"_You and I. Are not like other people"_

Breathing in deeply, Viluy kept her head bowed but kept to the same original direction. It was not long before the group of girls noticed her.

"Oh if it isn't the bitch," the leader of the group, grinned maliciously at Viluy while delicately tapping the end of her cigarette. Ignoring her comment Viluy made a move to push through them, but found it impossible when two sets of hands grabbed her arms. Her cry was shortened when they slammed her against the stone wall. Raising her face Viluy saw the leader walking slowly towards her. The night obstructed her features and all Viluy could see was the flare of red and the curls of smoke from the cigarette. "Roll up her sleeves," the leader demanded quietly, but it was enough to send terror through Viluy's veins.

Soon the skin of her arms was bare, gooseflesh appearing and Viluy did not know if it was from the cold of fear. "This will teach you a lesson," taking the cigarette from her mouth the leader moved to burn Viluy's exposed arms.

"_We are extraordinary, and we should not allow them to push us around." _

Icy blue eyes flared up with the pent up rage that Viluy had kept inside of her. With a loud scream Viluy allowed every barrier she had erected around herself to crumble under the weight of her situation. She thought that she could hear other screams, but they were soon silenced. Collapsing to the ground Viluy breathed in deeply for a few seconds, she then tilted her head up towards the sky and opened her eyes. The perfect silver moon continued to shine, untouched by what had just happened.

Letting her eyes shift to the side of her, Viluy saw that she was surrounded by a collection of ice statues. Mouths opened with horror, eyes shut tightly so that they could not see death's face, and some even raised their arms in an attempt to protect themselves.

Sinking further onto the ground, Viluy clasped her hands to her mouth to try and stop the giggles that were spilling out of her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

The room was completely empty, save for the bed, then desk, and a poster of a musical rock group. Violet eyes narrowed as they took in the surroundings, peering into every dark corner hoping to see if Professor. G left any clues to his disappearance. The head doctor explained that the Professor had escaped last night, and so far they had no idea how he did, let alone of any hope of finding him. Duo had to hold back a series of biting remarks that were forming on the tip of his tongue. This was just not his week.

Wandering further into the room something caught the corner of his eye, drawing them to the cold stone walls that gave the room an oppressive atmosphere. A small red-brown splatter was right underneath the poster. Starring at it curiously for a moment, Duo wondered where it could have possibly come from.

Blood.

Eyes slightly widening Duo realized that it was blood. Without hesitation he reached out and tore down the poster.

Stepping back Duo scanned the images before him, a curl of fear made itself present at the bottom of his stomach. "What is this," he whispered to himself.

"The key to the end of the world."

The door of the room slammed shut. Snapping his head to the side Duo came face to face, to a man with a sneering face and blazing red hair. Vicious eyes flashed at Duo with uncontained glee, but the man was casually leaning against the door. Duo did not have to be Quatre to sense the aura of death that surrounded this man; it clung to him like a dark shroud.

"Or at least one of them, he is one of five. Each man holds a different key, and once they come together…" He let himself trail off, probably to create an air of drama Duo thought disgustedly.

"That's not going to happen," Duo answered with a dark smirk crossing his features as he turned to face the man fully.

"I'd like to see you try," then without a warning the man flung a red blade directly at Duo. Depending on his agility, Duo made an attempt to dodge the knife, but cried out when he felt a part of himself being severed from his body.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Leaning hard against the wall of a closed shoe store, Makoto covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply. It still confused her, how fast everything came apart. One would think that a relationship that lasted for nearly a decade would not come un-done in the course of two months. Cursing under her breath she pushed herself away from the wall with the tips of her fingers. Walking down the nearly empty street she glowered at the people she did pass by, annoyed that they all generally looked happy. She was about to give up her search and silently promised to herself that she would learn how to deal with Duo's cold treatment, when something caught her eye.

It was a flash of light gray that soon disappeared into the shadowed park across the street from her. Normally she would have ignored it if a coarse scream of pain did not echo into the night, almost immediately. Dashing across the street with no plan in mind, Makoto allowed thin tendrils of blue electricity to travel up her arms. .

Green eyes quickly took in the scene. A man dressed in grey clothes appropriate for a prisoner was curled up on the ground covering his head with his aged hands. The second figure, dressed in a dirty suit towered over his prey watching him silently. With the sound of her loud appearance the second figure whipped around, leveling a gun between Makoto's eyes. There was no time to think. With a cry Makoto released a surge of electricity, sending the attacker momentarily into the air before he landed hard back onto the ground. Sighing this time with relief Makoto walked over to the fallen figure. Taking the gun out of his limp fingers she was about to remove the bullets, but it was empty. Smiling slightly to herself Makoto pocketed the gun; she then moved to check to see if her still had a pulse. Giving a small mummer of satisfaction she stood up and turned her attention to the man she saved. Apparently the empty gun was not the only surprise she would receive tonight.

"Professor. G?"

They held each others gaze for a moment, and Makoto made small steps towards him. With suspicion he watched her advance but the sharp look he sent behind her made Makoto stop in her tracks. Slowly she turned around and nearly stumbled back in surprise at the appearance of an unfamiliar face. The first thing she noticed was his bright red hair, and the dark expression in his eyes that made her gut clench in warning.

"I hope," he purred easily eyes freely moving down Makoto's body, "that you will be more of a challenge then your boyfriend." Tilting his head slightly to the side he managed to avoid the shock of lighting that flew past his head.

"Where's Duo," green eyes narrowed at the man who laughed silently at her unease.

"Him? Why he's dead of course."

"You lie!" Makoto cried out with more force then she intended, and immediately regretted it when that man's grin grew wider. "There's no way you could have killed him," smirking at him in an attempt to remain collected.

"Really? This says differently."

From behind his back Rebeus produced the severed braid, and Makoto's world went black.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Dear Kami…" Was wall Rei managed to whisper when her eyes took in the situation. Behind her Wufei remained silent, but she could feel him scowling, probably thinking about the injustice of the scene before them.

Breaking from her shock Rei ran forward, ignoring Viluy who was in the middle of a laughing fit, Rei touched one of the statues. With a calm expression Rei channeled a bit of her power, making sure she only used enough to melt the icy prison. The fire was effective, and soon a dripping wet girl fell into Wufei's arms. Pressing his fingers against the column of her neck, Wufei exchanged a look with Rei giving his report silently.

The girl was dead.

"How could you do this?" Rei demanded as she whirled onto Viluy, her violet eyes flaring with a rage that Wufei had not seen in a long time. A rage that seem to only grow when Viluy continued to ignore her, and was starring dreamily at the moon above. "Answer me!" Nearly screaming now, Rei's entire body heaved with emotion as she stared with disgust at Viluy lack of regret.

"They deserved it," Viluy whispered reverently.

"No one deserves this," Rei snapped back, "How dare you abuse your powers."

Rei's last comment seemed to get a reaction from Viluy who now glared openly at Rei. "They deserved to die, they were defective. I was merely using my powers to their extent. It is the job of all New Types to get rid of the useless humans…"

Her rant was cut off by the defining sound of Rei slapping Viluy across the face. Wide eyes now stared up at Rei in shock, as Viluy softly touched her now red cheek. "You're the defective one," Rei whispered lowly. The raging fire in her eyes gave away her true emotions that her mask of calmness tried to hide.

Viluy's face crumpled into wrath, as she launched herself up from her sitting position and sent a cold blast of ice in Rei's direction, without hesitation Rei unleashed a blaze of fire. The two elements fought against each other for a moment before burning orange and red consumed icy blue, sending Viluy flying from the force of Rei's attack.

"I think you proved your point," Wufei commented as he walked up to join Rei at her side.

"I always do," came her airy reply, letting herself smile genuinely at Wufei, "lets take her in now."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Golden hair. Bright blue eyes. Small hands.

These we just pieces of a puzzle that Alan was unable to solve. Minako was a complete mystery; the air that she surrounded herself in captivated him. He had always thought that the creations of Dr. J would be chained to his side forever, bound in obedience and servitude. At some point Minako had broken that chain, and instead defied his master's actions. He admired her for the courage she displayed, desired her spirit, and craved to be around her. A part of him felt that there was something his master was not telling him. He and Ann were not like Minako, she had a quality to her that they lacked.

Alan would find out what it was.

"Busy?"

Raising his grey eyes that he found were trained intensely on his flute, Alan nodded a greeting to Ann. "Not really. What do you want?"

"Aren't you pleasant," she sneered at him, walking into the empty room with a look of disdain. "It's so dark in here. Why don't you get more lights?"

"I doubt you came here to comment on my décor," Alan pressed with his sister.

"Well no," flipping a red lock of hair over her shoulder, "Just thought you should know that Viluy went ballistic with a group of teenagers."

"I see." A small frown formed on Alan's face, different from Ann's dark scowl.

"Alan! You need to take better care with your work." Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at her brother. Then he gave her one of his charming smiles, and Ann quickly felt her resolve slipping. Standing up from his position on the chair, Alan walked towards Ann, placing a cool hand her shoulder. Ann had to fight the desire to shiver.

"You worry too much," his voice was low and comforting, "I'll be fine." Jerking violently away from him, Ann kept her eyes trained on the floor to avoid Alan's concerned ones. Then without a word she ran from the room, leaving Alan to question her actions silently.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rubeus quickly regretted his choice of action.

Never did he imagine that the girl would succumb to a complete rage blackout, and that the uncontrolled lighting bolts that surrounded her would act as a barrier between him and the professor. Cursing silently to him, Rubeus moved a step back to avoid the wild electricity that was growing in power by the minute.

Professor. G watched with grave concern. He had heard of New Types emotions losing control and thus their lashing out violently with their powers. If the Guardian kept this up her body would be torn apart by the intensity of her raw powers. However, from the look on her face when she saw the braid, Professor. G knew that death would be a release for her.

Screaming out Makoto unleashed a particularly powerful charge of electricity at Rubeus, which the red haired man had little time to dodge. The full force of the attack blasted him into a nearby tree that quickly fell down from the brunt impact of Rubeus's body against it. Professor. G wondered if it was possible for Rubeus to have survived. He wonder if he would even survive. There was little time for him to question his likely hood of survival, for another player entered the game. A young man wearing nothing but black flew past the professor, and launched himself at Makoto.

"Makoto!" The young man cried out, wincing as wild lighting bolts grazed him. "Stop, damnit!" He continued yelling and gathering her up closer in his arms. Professor. G wondered when he would be sent across the park like the man before him, but was mildly surprised when the lighting began to subside.

Makoto's eyes fluttered open for a moment, before they rolled back into her head as she fainted into the man's arms. Slowly bringing himself down onto the ground with Makoto in his arms, Duo sighed with relief.

"Duo I presume?"

The youth whipped his head around and allowed his bright purple eyes to rest on him. "You," he breathed out slowly and fixing the Professor with a steely glare, "don't even think about moving."

"I won't," Professor. G responded assuredly. Duo continued to study him, before he turned back to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Your love?" Shuffling towards the couple Professor. G could now see Duo tuck a stray lock of brown hair behind Makoto's ear.

"For me at least," Duo responded while he smiled bitterly, "I don't think she feels the same way."

Snorting rudely Duo raised his face towards the Professor, one eyebrow raised in question. "No one," the aged professor started firmly, "reacts that way to the death of someone they don't love."

"What?"

"The red haired man said you were dead."

Purple eyes darkened into deep cobalt as Duo scowled. "He attempted to kill me," gathering Makoto in his arms he stood up, "but no one can kill death."

The answer perplexed Professor. G, he would have questioned Duo about it if a figure from the darkness of the night did not appear. It was a petite woman with long, wavy black hair. She was dressed in what appeared to be a yellow ballerina costume, but the serious look in her eyes dared anyone to mess with her.

"Luna," Duo greeted while the woman merely nodded towards him. "I wasn't able to capture the Black Moon agent." Surprised Professor. G moved his head to where the destroyed tree was, and found that Rubeus had indeed disappeared.

"What happened?" The woman asked curiously as she looked at the destruction of the park with a mild distaste.

"A man with a black cloak came out of nowhere and took him. And this man," Tilting his head towards the stunned Professor, "has some interesting decorations that you should check out."

Without another word Duo turned and walked away, allowing the shadows of the night to take him back into their fold. The woman attempted several times to call him back, but Duo just ignored her. Smiling to himself Professor. G found it amusing that death could actually learn to love.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Sleep had become an activity that was linked with dread. Minako glared at her bed from her spot by the window, hating for how comfy and warm it looked. Eventually she would give in, thinking that tonight the dreams would end, that tonight she would sleep peacefully. It had taken her nearly an hour to convince Quatre that he did not need to sleep with her. The irony of the situation was not lost on her, and she was still surprised how Quatre made the suggestion without blushing.

Letting her head fall against the window, Minako moaned when she hit the window harder than was originally intended. Rubbing her head while cursing under her breath, Minako paused in her actions when she heard a faint sound. Sitting still her ears strained to pick up the almost non-existent tune that filtered its way through the shadows of the night. With a sharp intake of breath Minako turned her head, hoping to find the source of the sound. She was both relieved and frightened when her eyes met nothing.

The sound was now louder, making it possible for her to realize it was the sound of a flute. The sad tune seemed to capture the quiet desperation Minako had suffered the last few days, and she was now scared at the idea of someone knowing what she had been feeling. Wide eyes then returned back to the window, where she found Alan perched on her balcony window. A flute pressed to his lips, as he played a song of mourning while being bathed in silver moonlight.

**Amy-Star: **Awww, cuteness! Sexiness! Specialness! And all the other 'ness' you can think up. Pretty cool chapter huh? Those who wanted more romantic scenes can finally stop sending threatening demands…I notice that I seem to cut Duo's hair off a lot lately (See Bittersweet), at least in this story I will have him grow it back…so please do not hurt me.

Now here's a doctor that everyone would eat a apple to avoid! DR. J!

**Name: **Dr. J  
**Name Meaning: **Unknown  
**Birthday: **Unknown  
**Blood Type: **Unknown  
**Nationality: **Unknown   
**Power: **His superior intellect  
**Age: **Unknown, but around 60  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair colour: **Grey  
**Eye colour: **Does not have any  
**Strong points: **Extremely smart, calculating, keeps his cool  
**Weak points: **Manipulative, indifferent to human suffering  
**Fear: **That he won't have his plans realized  
**Pet Peeve: **Weak minded people  
**Dreams: **To have Minako back  
**Hobbies: **Too busy plotting the end of the world

Dr. J is a key figure to the end of the world. Currently he works for Trieze even though they have opposing ideas of what the future should be. Dr. J has little interest or respect in human emotions, and actually sees them as a weakness. Yet, he is nearly obsessed with the idea of getting his 'daughter' back.


	26. A Small Blue Flower

**Amy-Star:** Meh….Finals…

**Kagayaku: **Hello! Aaaaahaha update soon eh? Two months is pretty soon isn't? I'm sorry! Once my exams are done I will have more time to write! Thank you so much for saying this fic is your favorite at the moment, I hope it continues to be so.

**Sunshine Fia: **Yo yo! Yep yep Minako is the lucky girl who gets to be the daughter of Dr. J, which by the way would suck. Hope to hear from you again, thanks for stopping by!

**EternalHime: **Hey! How is it going? Well the braid was the only thing I could use without permanently maiming Duo, so we'll just have to live with that choice. He couldn't bring the head because he did not actually kill Duo, he was just trying to screw around with Makoto…because he's a jerk. It shouldn't say 'severed limb', I guess I missed that…I'll change it eventually. Spicyness that is also a good word, I will officially make it a word. Haha, well Bittersweet is coming along….slowly…painfully…I'm afraid updating when I can is the best option:) Though after April once school is done, I shall have more time to write. Now regarding your question if you go to the review page ShadowSonic left you an pretty accurate explanation. The only thing to note is that NewTypes in my story and not the same as mutants…remember that….oooo I'm a woman of mystery!

**Alexz: **Heyo! Funny you should ask about Heero and Usagi….well not funny haha…they both have a pretty big role in this chapter…dare I say a bit romantic? Hope you enjoy it!

**Platinum Star: **Greetings! Of course it me, and I certainly hope its you. Of course I missed you, we haven't crossed paths in awhile eh? Mostly due to the fact that I update about once a year…Yay! Atleast I know I will have one loyal fan in you! Thank you so much, you bring tears to these poor eyes Cries I'm pretty much the queen of the procrastinators, I just feel that my essays, projects, and such are not as fun unless I do them at the last possible moment…one of these days its going to catch up with me I know…Eeeek 10-15 articles! Gah I think I would die if I had to do that! Health Sciences eh? That's really cool, I admire people are good at math and sciences…mostly because I royally suck in those areas eh heh. My goal is try to get as many SM characters as I can, especially since I love all of them. Yea I noticed that too with the story centering on Minako, we shall move away from her for now…I would like to think that everything I do has a reason, but who are we kidding eh? I shall take your hint and finally deliver to you a Heero and Usagi centered chapter, with a promise of more to come. You're so silly thinking that I didn't remember who you were. The moment that I saw your name on the review I did a celebratory dance :) I'm so glad to hear from you, it really brightened up my day your review. I hope to receive more in the future!

**Girl of Darkness: **Bonjour! Yes I tend to cram in a lot of information in each chapter, to tell you the truth its to make sure everyone reads all the chapter…Muwhahahaha …I personally like Hotaru but I can see how she's not for everyone, I hope you like her in this chapter. You'll have to tell me if I manage to pull off the Heero/Usagi in this chapter, because they are the only pairing in this chapter. Hope to hear from you again!

**leilani kitty: **Hey! How would you feel if I told you that 'soon' is not in my vocab? Sadly there is not Wufei and Rei in this chapter, but I promise that those crazy kids will come back to centre stage eventually. I'm glad you think this story is cool, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it! Byeeee!

**New Types**

**Tokyo Armageddon Arc**

**Chapter 26: **A Small Blue Flower

_Where memories_

_Call to me_

_Backward dreams?_

_Or phantom reality?_

_**Garden of Everything: Raxephon movie single sung by Maaya Sakamoto and Steve Conte**_

Saphir sat on the ledge of the balcony, giving a rare appearance of relaxation that was different from his usual stiffness. The moon emitted a cold light onto the silent night, and it was the only companion that Saphir had at the moment. Since he was very young, Saphir had come to the conclusion that the moon symbolized his existence. Its presence was subtle and often paled in comparison to its brother the sun. His brother Demand was the sun, the centre of the world and his light drew people to him. Not that Demand would notice them; Demand gave few people his attention and almost no one his love.

There was a time when Saphir thought that Demand loved him.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Saphir pulled out a piece of thin plastic, which sealed a small blue flower. Saphir then brushed his thumb over the plastic surface, trying to recall the memory of the silky softness of its petals. Saphir's eyes darkened as he stared at the flower longingly, evoking a memory from his past.

When they were children the amount of torment they received from the world was endless. At one particular time, a group of boys came to their house in an attempt to engage Demand and himself in a fight. The two had remained silently in the house, from both fear and practical logic that they would not stand a chance. The boys eventually grew restless and instead destroyed the garden that their deceased mother had worked tirelessly at.

Never before had Saphir felt more like a weak coward. They remained in the house cowering as they tried to block out the sounds of gleeful laughter. In a matter of moments their mother's garden and legacy had been desecrated. It resulted in Saphir crying as he stared at the destruction while Demand watched sadly on.

"_Don't cry Saphir, look."_

Demand had pointed to a single blue flower that had managed to survive. It looked very pitiful standing by itself, while of the other flowers were laid to waste around it. Without a word Demand had picked the flower and gave it to Saphir, declaring that one day he would fill the world with flowers.

"_One day Saphir, I promise! I will make this world a better place!"_

His brother was so pure back then, filled with the hope of a dream that seemed virtually impossible to achieve. Still, despite all the odds against it, Saphir believed in his brother. Now that dream was gone, or Saphir figured to nearly have slipped away. Demand became distant and cruel; his hatred for their situation and those who oppressed them was poisoning him. Men like Wiseman and Trieze Kushrenada convinced his brother to seek power for the sake of power.

Silently Saphir tucked the flower back in his coat pocket when he felt a presence gathering behind him.

"Good evening, Saphir."

Saphir had to resist the urge to mumble 'speak of the devil', for Wiseman was very much a devil that seemed bent on tormenting all of those around him. Saphir saw how the cloaked figure manipulated Esmeraude, and encouraged Rubeus's disgusting pastimes. He made no move to greet Wiseman, in hopes that the specter would say his piece and then disappear into the night.

"I have a mission for you."

"Send Esmeraude or Rubeus," Saphir watched as the moon was struggling to continue shining through the clouds that were gathering around it.

"They are failures. And besides, I wanted to give this to you, since your brother is in danger."

Clenching his eyes shut Saphir tried to remember his brother's smiling face, or how beautiful his mother's garden looked in the spring. Opening his eyes when his mind was unable to recall those images, Saphir saw that the moon was now gone, as if the darkness of the night had swallowed it up.

"I will go," Saphir whispered and his body relaxed when he sensed Wiseman had disappeared, as if he was a ghost, as if his existence was no more solid then the growing shadows of the night. Saphir knew however that Wiseman was indeed real; his hold on Demand was proof of that.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Usagi realized to her horror that she had unwittingly fallen asleep on the train that she and Heero were traveling on. With embarrassment she wiped her chin which was covered in drool, then darted her eyes to make sure no one was watching. To her relief she found that no one was currently watching her, but her blissful moment was soon shattered when she realized she had no idea where Heero was.

Standing up she was about to start running through the train, frantically calling out Heero's name when he suddenly appeared.

"Have a nice nap?" His voice was the one of usual indifference, but Usagi thought that for a moment she had caught a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"Ah yes, it was thank you."

"You missed some," he stated gesturing to his chin before moving past her to his seat. Flushing red from the embarrassment that she wanted to avoid, Usagi quickly went to wipe it away when she discovered that she had finished the job the first time. Standing there blankly Usagi wondered why Heero would lie to her like that, unless of course he was teasing her. Whipping around Usagi was ready to unleash demons that would scare any mortal, when she noticed Heero was holding out a convenience store bento box towards her.

"I thought you would be hungry."

"Oh, Heerooo" Usagi's eyes began to water with tears of joy, as she snatched the plastic box from him.

"It's not the greatest quality," Heero stated as he rummaged through a plastic bag to grab his box, "but the sticker says it's still fresh." Returning his gaze back to Usagi, he saw that she was smiling brightly with pieces of rice around the corners of her mouth.

"More please," she chirped pleasantly. With slightly widened eyes Heero slowly passed over his bento, wondering how she managed to finish hers in a matter of seconds and still wanted more. When Usagi finished the second box, she let out a sigh of satisfaction and leaned back into her seat. With no more food to distract her, Usagi allowed her eyes to take in Heero's profile as he stared silently out the window. It had been a while since the two of them were left alone, and Usagi found that the comfortable atmosphere was suddenly gone. At times she felt awkward being alone with him, yet at the same time she craved it desperately when they were separated.

A part of her knew that she loved Heero. Probably from the first day she met him, when he glared at her and informed her coldly that he did not need a partner. Usagi had felt the sudden urge to throw a heavy object at his head; she still had no idea why Setsuna felt that it was a smart idea putting the two of them together. Heero would say something cruel, and she would either cry or become so annoyed that she refused to do anything. However, somewhere down the line Usagi started to depend on Heero.

All of this meant nothing in the end. Because Usagi still did not know how Heero felt about her, for all she knew Heero did not even think of her as a friend.

"Um, Heero?"

Turning his head toward her, Usagi felt her stomach twist even harder when she felt his dark cobalt blue eyes on her. Playing with her chopsticks nervously in her hands, Usagi peered up at him with obvious hesitation.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

The question had a surprising effect on Heero. For the first time, Heero appeared troubled before her. From what she could tell he was perturbed because he did not know the answer to her question.

"I don't think so."

"How could you not be sure?" Usagi questioned dryly, but soon was concerned when Heero's expression did not return to his normal one of indifference. Leaning forward Usagi reached out and took a hold of Heero's hand, and was surprised by how warm it was. Then again it was silly to think Heero's cold personality, would make him physically cold. She half expected him to snatch his hand away, but to her pleasure and horror he gently squeezed back.

"Aw, look at the two love birds."

Burning a deep red as if she had a sunburn on her cheeks, Usagi hastily pulled back and shoved her hands behind her back. A pair of elderly ladies in the seats across from them was now staring directly at a flustered Usagi and an unperturbed Heero. The first woman was rather tall, with the hunch in her back and the dark green dress she was wearing, Usagi thought that she looked like a drooping flower. The second one was rather short and more rounded, but her face had a warm expression.

"Oh…we're not…that is…its nothing like…" Usagi attempted to clarify but found that every time she tried to start, the words were unwilling to come out.

"We're not together."

"What he said," Usagi confirmed though with a defeated voice and shoulders that were slightly slumped.

"Oh," the stout woman actually appeared depressed by their answer, "that's such a shame. To be young and in love is beautiful, don't you agree Himiko?"

Himiko narrowed her black eyes at Usagi which made the blonde shrink a little in her seat. No one spoke while the woman seemed to be trying to read Usagi like a book that she did not like. After a few minutes the cheerful woman broke out in laughter, "oh you're silly Himiko."

Whimpering in fear Usagi gave Heero a pleading look, in hopes that he would in some way help her.

"So where are you off to?" Heero's question made both women stop their actions and turn their attention on him, leaving Usagi to sigh with relief.

"Back home, how about you dear?"

"We have to find someone."

The round faced woman gave Heero a questioning smile, as if Heero had suddenly started talking in a different language. "Who are you trying to find? Perhaps we can help," she then clapped her hands together in enthusiasm, "as you can see we're both ancient, and know this area pretty well."

"We're looking for Master O."

For the first time since the woman started talking to them, her smile was wiped completely off her face. Both elderly women shared an anxious glance before turning their attention back to a calm Heero. "You should turn around," the smaller woman whispered harshly.

Usagi opened her mouth to ask her what she was talking about, but was silenced when Himiko sent her a swift glare. "He killed his wife, and ran into the woods"; Himiko's voice had a low croaking quality to it as if she had not spoken for years "if you want to find him get off at the next stop."

With nothing else to say to them, Himiko abruptly stood up and began to make her way down the aisle. The other woman paused only for a moment in order to bow to them, before she waddled slowly after her friend.

"I guess it's too late to turn back?" Usagi questioned.

Heero merely nodded yes in response.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Momoko locked the door of the local café. It had been an extremely busy night and she was looking forward to slipping into a nice hot bath. Undoing her purple locks from the messy bun, she shook her hair out and was disgusted when she felt the greasy locks. Grumbling she walked down the steps of the café. It had been a reasonably quiet night, the amount of passes made towards her were at a low tonight.

However, as she wrapped her arms around her cold form an image of one of her customers stubbornly appeared in her mind. The young girl was pretty in her own right, but it was her startling green eyes that stood out. But it was not her looks that stuck with Momoko, but rather her disposition. She had sat at her table like a statue for Momoko's entire shift, staring at her cup of coffee, the look on her face made Momoko feel unsettled. It was a look that spoke of impending sadness; it was a look her mother gave her when they found out her father had cancer.

The dark thoughts that were gathering in her mind like storm clouds were soon pushed away when she noticed a tube of lipstick lying on the side walk.

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, she bent down and picked up the lipstick. The lipstick was an expensive brand, the kind she achingly wanted to buy when she saw commercials for them. Lifting her head up Momoko's eyes met with the ominous shadows of a wooded area.

Momoko narrowed her eyes when she saw a blue compact mirror just sitting at the edge of the shadows. Biting down on her lower lip, Momoko knew that she should call the police or even see if she could find some help. After all she had watched enough horror movies to know, it was never a good idea to be drawn towards unexplained events.

Then again, this was a small and safe town. The last crime that was committed here was someone riding their bicycle without a helmet. This wooded area was also familiar to her. She played numerous games in it when she was a child, and embarrassedly she remembered that it was further in where she lost her virginity. It was her territory; there was not a blade of grass that she did not know about.

Gripping the lipstick in the palm of her hand, Momoko walked off the dirt path, a soft crunching sound followed as her shoes walked over the leaves and twigs on the ground. Her eyes soon became adjusted to the shadows, and she started to collect the objects scatted on the ground: a brown wallet with no money in it, a red pen, a set of keys with a butterfly keychain, a cell phone that was beeping softly, and lastly the purse itself. It appeared that someone had been raiding through a purse that they had stolen from someone. She should have stopped there, and taken the collected items to the police station. But in the pit of her stomach remained an uneasy feeling. Frowning, Momoko continued till she nearly reached a rather large tree.

She then dropped the purse that was in her hands, and all the contents in it were once again scattered across the ground. Momoko dropped to the ground on her weak knees, and screamed as loudly as she could at the sight before her.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

When Usagi was a little girl she would often sneak into the woods that just lay beyond her backyard. Though her often lazy and scared disposition made it impossible for people to see her as someone who enjoyed the great outdoors, Usagi in truth felt peaceful amongst the trees. She liked to be surrounded by life, feel it breath and move all around her. However, the forest that she was currently hiking through was nothing like the one from her childhood.

Though the sun was beginning to set, Usagi swore that she had not heard any birds singing since they entered the forest. The trees themselves appeared hostile to her, with their gnarled branches and bare limbs reaching out like clawed hands. The whole forest seemed lifeless to her, and it was making Usagi feel uneasy. She had tried to voice these concerns to Heero, but when he only gave her a blank stare it resulted in her yelling in frustration at him.

"Should we go back to the village?" Usagi called out when she felt the first cold wind of the incoming night, and turned her face upwards to see the dark grey sky. Heero paused in his walking with his back still turned to her, and Usagi wondered why it appeared as though he was hesitating. Then it dawned on her.

"No way!" Came her angry retort, "I' am not going to stay here in this forest over night. For a whole lot of sensible reasons; this place is creepy, I need to have my shower, some animal could eat us, and I am really hungry!"

When her yelling died down, Usagi stood there, her chest heaving as she glared openly at Heero's back. After a few seconds Heero inclined his head backwards, "are you coming?"

"Of course I am" Usagi shouted her body shaking with fury before she stalked angrily past him. Heero allowed a small smile on his lips, before he silently followed her. They soon located a large tree which had large roots in which they could rest themselves against. Usagi then suggested that they should start a fire, but Heero simply informed her that a fire would draw attention to them. Usagi personally thought that she would rather people find her warm and alive, then freeze to death.

Trying to find something to distract her Usagi lifted her head towards the heaven and gazed at the bright stars through the canopy of black tree branches. "Aren't they pretty" Usagi murmured with affection in her voice, "They look like tiny diamonds."

"They're balls of gas."

"Oh you," Usagi scowled at his form that was obscured in the shadows, "would it hurt you to be romantic?" Silence fell between them once more, leaving Usagi feeling slightly miffed that Heero showed no interest in indulging into romance. In her opinion, everyone should fall in love and experience the joys and peace that it could bring. Wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees, Usagi realized that perhaps she should not be the spokesperson for love. After her first love Mamoru appeared to be bent on causing pain and destruction, and her new love had the emotional range of a rock.

"My mother used to tell me a story when I was little" she whispered softly to herself, knowing that it was possible that Heero had fallen asleep. "There were this husband and wife who loved each other so much, they forgot about the rest of the world. So they had to be separated, and were only allowed to meet each other once a year."

Lifting her large blue eyes to the sky Usagi remembered that she would spend hours watching the night sky, hoping to catch a glance of the lovers on that special day. "I never really liked that story, I thought it was unfair. But I guess that's pretty silly." She tilted her head towards Heero's direction, and then smiled to herself when he remained silent. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, Usagi shivered as the coldness of the night began to set itself into her bones.

"Come over here?"

"P-pardon?" Usagi's stuttered reply came as her head shot up in surprise.

"You're cold," as usual his voice was calm and even to Usagi's disappointment, "And you'll complain about it preventing me from sleeping."

Holding down the urge to grab a hold of the nearest pine cone and throw it in his general direction, Usagi shakily stood up and made her way over to him. "So how do we," despite the cold night Usagi felt her cheeks and the back of her neck become warm, "how do we do this?"

A dry and rough hand wrapped around her cold one, and Usagi felt herself being guided to sit in front of Heero. Once she sat back down on the ground with Heero's arms now wrapped around her shoulders, Usagi was overwhelmed with a tight emotion in her chest.

"Better?"

"Yes, better" pressing her back to his front Usagi decided that she would enjoy this moment, because the likely hood of it ever happening again was slim. This was her one day of the year, before the two of them would have to go back to reality.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Lady Une raised an eyebrow in question when the bartender placed a drink before her, it was curious considering she had not asked for one. Seeing the confusion on her face the young bartender broke out into a wide grin, as he jabbed his thumb towards the other end of the bar.

"Those men over there told me to give it to you."

Une's brown eyes locked on to a group of men who raised their glasses to her, their smirks and expectant looks made Une want to physically harm them. If she really wanted to, all of those men would be killed before anyone could react. However, Trieze had not ordered her to kill.

"Men are so pathetic ne?"

A small smile crossed Une's lips as she tilted her head in order to regard her guest. Even through the dark haze of the bar, Une could see a pair of pale blue eyes flash with cruelty and long white gold hair took on a gold glow from the lights overhead. Une then suppressed a smirk when she noticed that Dorothy's outfit was a low cut black dress that she was effortlessly flaunting to the awe struck men.

"They are so easy to control," the blonde commented as her black gloved fingers traveled across her eyebrows, "give them physical gratification and they fall all over themselves."

"Perhaps," Une agreed with softly as she took the drink and sipped it, "but I don't think all men are like that."

"True, men like my cousin and that Heero Yuy."

"Oh," tilting her head backwards Une drank the rest of the drink in one shot, "do you have a crush?"

"Don't say it like that," Dorothy purred as she accepted the free drink the bartender offered her, "you'll make me blush."

"So did you kill the girl?"

"Straight to business I see," giving the men one last sultry smile her face became grave as she turned towards Lady Une. "Unazuki Furuhata was killed by Jadeite. That girl was really more trouble then she was worth."

"Not true," Lady Une commented as she motioned to the bartender for another drink, "she may have been plain, but the girl was spreading good will about New Types. If she continued she could have changed things."

"Martyrs are so tiresome," Dorothy sighed knowing full well that it added attention to her chest, "their willingness to sacrifice themselves for others is so boring."

"Trieze needs the hatred between humans and New Types to continue, for now at least."

The two of them lapsed into a contemplative silence. Neither of them spoke a word even when the group of men passed by them loudly trying to get their attention. Lady Une watched them as they left, wondering if after finishing up with Dorothy, she could go out into the night and show them what a woman was capable of.

"They will come," Lady Une spoke lowly. In a flash, she remembered the determined eyes of Setsuna Meioh. Their clarity still annoyed and disturbed her. On the day that Trieze would finally allow her to kill that woman, Lady Une promised herself that she would take those eyes first.

"I know," a dark smirk appeared on Dorothy's blood red lips, "one thing I love about martyrs is that they are so easy to predict."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_The thundering sound made his body flinch involuntarily and his heart slam against his chest. Bright bursts of blues, reds, and greens blossomed into dazzling flowers across the dark sky. He could hear the girl beside him take in a breath of surprise and fear, her small hand in his clenched for reassurance. _

_Turning his head to the side both of their eyes met._

_Clear blue eyes were all he could see. _

_He then felt a gentle touch on the side of his face, as her fingers trailed a path on his skin. Without thinking Heero felt his body relax under her touch, as two forces began to battle over his heart. _

_The need to run, to protect himself and to protect her. _

_To stay by her side, and relish in a peace that had been denied to him. _

"_Aren't the fireworks beautiful?" She whispered softly but Heero still managed to catch her words. _

"_Yes." _

_A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. "Heero," her thin arms that could have belonged to a child wrapped themselves around him, giving him a false sense of security. _

_Relena…_

Cobalt eyes flew open and took in his surroundings. A cold morning had arrived; the sun was obscured by the gathering grey clouds. Immediately he noticed that Usagi was no longer with him, and he wondered how she managed to move away without him noticing. He however had little time to ponder such questions, for his senses were telling him that an enemy had arrived. Calmly getting to his feet, Heero regarded Demand who was watching him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Having a nice dream?" Demand questioned lightly, but Heero could tell that Demand knew something that he did not. "I wonder," Demand mused moving closer to Heero, "if you realize the importance of your dreams."

"They mean nothing," Heero answered shortly watching Demand intensely waiting for a sign that the other man would attack. Through all of this he wondered where Usagi had wandered off to, and whether she was safe. Demand had yet to mention that he had taken her, but Heero felt that Demand was not the kind of man to speak openly. He was rather a man who spoke in quiet riddles, perhaps to make it appear that the answers to the mysteries of the world were known to him.

"Such coldness," stopping short of five feet Demand's cold eyes stared at Heero maliciously, "luckily your true love is not here to hear you."

Demand then delivered a fast kick to Heero's head, which Heero dodged with ease as he moved to punch Demand in the face. Mild surprise flashed across his face as Demand easily caught Heero's fist in his hand. Twisting Heero tried to move around so he could wrap Demand in a choke a hold, but Demand released his fist and pivoted away from Heero.

Their fight had lasted minutes and resulted in the two back where they started from, staring at one another.

"You're good," smoothing down the wrinkles on his shirt that were caused by his sudden movements, "but that is to be expected, I'm sure you have had time to perfect your technique."

For the first time Heero felt the urge to question Demand as to what he was talking about, if it was not for the scream that cut through the grey morning like a hot knife.

_Usagi._

Ignoring the danger of turning his back on Demand, Heero took off in the direction in which he had heard Usagi scream. Pushing apart the thick bushes and the low hanging branches, Heero's keen eyes searched what appeared to be an abandoned forest. Heero was not the kind of man who would get frantic, but he felt a degree of anxiety rise in his chest when he was unable to locate Usagi.

VVVV

Usagi weighed her options.

The thick canopy of trees made it impossible for her to move around freely with her wings, so she was unable to use her powers. She was too far away from Heero to call out to him. Leaving her with the option of trying to reason to her enemies better side.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi called out to the young man who stared at her with indifference. His whole appearance reminded Usagi of the dark blue night.

Raising his arm Saphir made a slashing movement in an air, and an invisible force hit Usagi full force sending her crashing onto the forest floor. "You wouldn't understand," the soft rustling of leaves was heard as Saphir made his way towards Usagi's prone body. With eyes squinting with pain Usagi raised them to stare at Saphir, a soft wind played with the ends of his hair that danced in front of his eyes and Usagi felt that at one point they had been kind.

"Maybe not," a smile crossed Usagi's face, "but I know you're not a bad person."

"I knew," drawing his hand back once more, "that you would not understand."

Turning her head to the side Usagi braced herself for the killing move, when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around her. The world rushed by in a blur of grays and greens, and when the ground tilted the right way up again, Usagi found herself gazing at another pair of blue eyes. "Heero," she whispered and was shocked when she saw the small smile on his face.

"Stay here," letting go of her Heero stood up to face his second quarry of the morning.

Looking between the two men Usagi noticed that Saphir had a look of fear etched on his face. "I thought Demand took care of you," Saphir questioned harshly, his face glaring hatefully towards Heero.

"He didn't," Heero responded simply and moved to strike Saphir down.

"Heero, no!"

Out of nowhere Usagi threw herself in front of Saphir, eyes wide with desperation. An unnatural silence fell as both of the men stared at a frantic but determined Usagi with shock. Heero who had been around Usagi longer knew of her dislike towards violence, it had been one of the many subjects that they thought differently on. Saphir on the other hand, never in his life had seen anyone move to protect their enemy. His mind rushed with opposing voices, and he stood rooted to his spot not knowing what he should do.

"Move aside."

"No, I won't" shaking her head back and forth to emphasize her point, "he's a good person."

"You're wrong," Saphir whispered and was taken aback when Usagi turned to stare at him a smile on her face. "I hate humans. You don't understand what they can do."

Usagi appeared to hesitate and Saphir watched suspiciously when she turned to give Heero a quick look before speaking. "When I was young these boys pushed me down a hole," bowing her head slowly Usagi smiled bitterly, "they did it because I was New Type. They left me there, and when they came back, all they would do was laugh."

Lifting her head up once more Usagi gazed imploringly at Saphir; tears that refused to fall were glistening in her eyes. "But I refuse," she started out in a whisper then slowly gained in volume, "I refuse to allow them to change who I am."

After a moment of regarding her with an indifferent face Saphir walked towards Usagi, and Heero visibly stiffened. Usagi on the other hand stood there, but with a slight quake in her shoulders. Reaching into his dark blue jacket Saphir pulled out a piece of thin plastic and handed it towards Usagi. Now curious Usagi stepped forward and picked up the plastic, and gazed down at the small blue flower. "What is this," then to her surprise Usagi found that Saphir had disappeared.

"Um, what happened?" Turning around to face Heero she scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"I don't know," Heero answered as he moved past her to find his way back to the path.

"Okay then," Usagi sighed while she shook her head in disappointment. Pausing she drew her eyes back to the flower that was forever protected in its plastic confines, and she could not stop the confused smile that spread across her face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Motoki Furuhata never liked to stand out from the crowd. He was perfectly fine with going about his daily business, without trying to save the world or make it a better place. His sister however was different. Where he tried to pretend that he was not a New Type, Unazuki would proudly display her abilities. She would give speeches at her school, write letters to newspapers, and talk to anyone who would listen about the way New Types were treated. It came to the point that every time the two of them spoke, it would result with them arguing about her choices.

"_I will not bow to them, I have my pride!"_

Then Motoki heard on the news about the New Type girl who had been raped at her school. Even though he knew that there was no connection between this girl and Unazuki, a part of him felt as though it was a premonition. Desperate attempts were made to get Unazuki to stop, to listen to reason, but all of it was ignored.

And now she was dead.

Standing in her bedroom with the light off Motoki stared down at a picture of the two of them. It had been taken a year ago; they were visiting the carnival that came every year to the town. He had just come off the rollercoaster and was nearly throwing up and Unazuki was beside him, her face a mixture of concern and humor.

Clenching the frame Motoki stared at her wide green eyes, they were the eyes of their mother the same eyes that he had. Except her eyes had a strength that spoke of a goal that she was determined to achieve. With a hoarse cry Motoki hurled the picture at the wall, flinching when he heard the sound of it shattering. That was when the door bell rang.

Still shaking Motoki walked through the empty house to the front door; upon opening it a slight girl greeted him. The first thing he noticed was her dark violet eyes, and then her pale skin that was emphasized by her black clothing.

"Motoki Furuhata," she spoke softly but clearly.

"Yes," he nodded dumbly wondering what the girl was doing at his door so late at night.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe," she stated bowing slightly her raven black hair obscuring her face for a moment, "and I'm here to talk about your sister."

Without thinking Motoki moved to slam the door in her face, but it appeared that Hotaru anticipated his actions and stepped quickly forward to block the door. "We need your help," she spoke urgently, "please listen to me."

"No," Motoki whispered harshly, "move away or I'll force you."

"That's not a nice way to talk to a lady."

Motoki noticed the girl froze her violet eyes becoming wide with surprise. The two of them both moved to look out into the darkness of the night, where a lone figure was making its way through the shadows. A handsome young man then appeared with sharp features and hair gathered in a braid, then Motoki noticed a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Yo," the stranger greeted with a small smirk on his face, which soon disappeared with the flying boot aimed directly at his face.

"What are you doing here?" The girl's voice went louder then Motoki thought possible, as she glared angrily at the boy with a large boot print on his face. The girl in front of him was completely different to the quiet and polite one a moment ago.

"Not to see you that's for sure!" The boy replied with an equal amount of anger in his voice as he threw the girls boot back to her, but with less viciousness then when she threw it. Hotaru easily caught the boot but her body was now visibly shaking with anger.

"I heard you lost your hair Duo," Hotaru stated coldly as she returned her boot back onto her foot.

"Yea well," scratching the back of his head while grinning widely, "I managed to convince Setsuna to grow it back."

Hotaru began to twitch in anger as she retrieved her boot once more and raised it threateningly at him. "Setsuna has the incredible ability to influence time, and you made her grow your hair back!"

"Pretty much."

"Duo please," Hotaru released a long sigh, "go away."

"Can't," Duo replied walking closer to them violet eyes becoming serious, "Setsuna thought you could use some help."

Before she could respond Duo bypassed her and was now standing in front of Motoki. "We need your help," Duo informed him directly locking eyes with Motoki, "they're going to twist your sister's death around."

Shut up," clenching his fist Motoki glared at the calm Duo, "I will not fight to save a world that doesn't give a damn about me! Look at my sister, she tried to do good and now she's dead!" Taking in deep breaths of air Motoki's narrowed green eyes dared Duo to try and convince him any differently.

"I'm not asking you to save the world," Duo stated smirking slightly, "the whole idea of saving the world is beyond me. But I am asking you to do something for a loved one."

Hotaru watched in silent wonder as the two men stared at each other for a few more intense minutes before Motoki bowed his head in defeat. "Come talk to me tomorrow," and with that he slammed the door in their faces.

"Duo," Hotaru began turning to her brother to find him with a serious expression still on his face.

"You should go home."

Hotaru blinked in surprise, never had she heard Duo sound so earnest and for a second she realized that he was not joking. "Something bad is going to happen soon," Duo continued his voice sounding strained and haunted, "You should get far away. Its too late for me, I can't leave."

With one final hard look he moved passed her and towards the white picket fence that lined the house.

"Duo," Hotaru found the nerve to cry and was relieved when he stopped, "Why can't you leave?"

"Because," he then turned around with a small smile on his face, "because there are people I want to protect."

Hotaru immediately thought of Makoto the girl he had known since childhood, the girl that Duo was always different around. In truth, Hotaru found herself jealous at times with the relationship that Duo and Makoto had. She would wish that Duo would open up to her like that. And a part of her wanted to pretend that she was one of the people he wanted to protect.

"Me too," giving him a shaky smile wondering why she had to fight back the tears, "I have people I want to protect." Duo's eyes went wide for a moment as he stood there staring at her with surprise written on his face. Then after a moment a knowing smile crossed his lips, before he waved her off and continued on his way.

"Take care brother," Hotaru whispered before walking in the opposite direction.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

"If I told you I had a bad feeling about this, would you listen to me?"

Usagi and Heero stood side by side as they stared at the small house. Inside there were no lights on, and the exterior of the house was decaying from years of withstanding the elements, and it was slowly losing the battle. After a days worth of walking and trusting on Heero's instinct, they managed to find what they hoped to be the home of Master O.

"If you want to stay you can," Heero replied simply as he started to walk towards the house. For a second Usagi contemplated about whether to take Heero up on his offer, but when her eyes scanned the forest shrouded in darkness from the night she had second thoughts. When they reached the front door Usagi clutching the back of Heero's jacket, Heero found that the front door was locked.

"Maybe there's another way in," Usagi mused out loud.

"Stand back."

Confused at his order Usagi took several steps back and gazed curiously at Heero. She then gasped in surprise when Heero opened the door from the force of a powerful kick. "Let's go," Heero called out as Usagi watched him with her mouth hanging wide open.

Stepping through the threshold Usagi carefully stepped away from the pieces of the wooden door, and followed Heero through the gloom of the house. Usagi could smell the stale air, and wondered if perhaps Master O was no longer living in here. The furniture that was covered in an inch of dust and the lack of any supplies someone would need to survive out in the woods were evidence to further prove her point.

Narrowing her eyes as if to try and piece through the darkness, Usagi caught the faint outline of what appeared to be a picture frame. Picking it up delicately in her hands Usagi used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the dust that was obscuring the image. The man in the photograph was fairly tall, with a head that had basically no hair and skin that was faintly brown. Instantly Usagi thought of a potato, and she realized that it had been awhile since she had eaten. Ignoring her stomach, Usagi eyes moved to the other figure in the picture. It was a woman with long black hair, with a simple but loving face that was smiling happily towards the camera.

It was the wife. The wife that Master O had killed.

Usagi turned around to call out to Heero about her discovery, but then clutched the picture frame tighter in her hands as fear welled up inside of her. Standing in front of her was a large grey wolf, with yellow eyes that shone brightly against the darkness. Though she could barely see it due to the lack of light, Usagi had no trouble hearing the throaty growl it was emitting towards her. A primal fear gripped her and all Usagi could think to do was run.

Running back out into the night she stood there panting amongst the trees, and turned to see if the wolf had followed her. Sighing with relief she saw that there was no sign of the wolf, but her happiness was soon ended when she realized that Heero was still inside. Forgetting about her previous fears, Usagi moved to go back into the house, in order to warn Heero. Luck had once again abandoned her, for Usagi noticed out of the corner of her eyes that several more wolves were making their way through the bushes. In a matter of moments Usagi found herself completely surrounded.

Though the darkness of the night made it nearly impossible to make the wolves out clearly, she had no trouble seeing the long fangs that shone in the cold moonlight. Usagi felt her throat close up and she stood frozen to the spot. When one of the wolves let out a loud snarl before he lunged forward, all she could do was screw her eyes shut. Feeling herself being pushed down to the ground, Usagi let out a strangled cry as she landed hard on the ground. With her eyes now wide open she recognized Heero's crouched figure, and he was staring directly at the wolf that now began circling them.

Usagi had hoped for a moment that the wolves would back away with Heero's arrival. The wolf continued to growl harshly, bright yellow eyes flashing his back arched ready to rip Heero's neck open. Needing only a few moments to recover the wolf once gain charged, but this time Heero was ready to attack on.

"Stop!"

All at once all the wolves froze and even Heero paused in his movements to see where the voice was coming from. Then Usagi saw one of the wolves move forward and watched with intrigue as he slowly transformed into a human. At once Usagi noticed him as being the one from the picture.

"You," Usagi whispered not knowing what else to say, as Heero rose to a standing position.

"Why are you here? Can't you leave me in peace?"

Master O was visibly shaking now, the wolves looked at him and Usagi thought she saw sympathy in their expressions. "Cruel humans," the man whispered harshly under his breath, "cruel, despicable, heartless humans."

"You're one to talk," Usagi shouted as she scrambled to her feet, "you killed your wife."

Master O stared at her with shock written on his face, as if she had just slapped him hard across the face. A twisted smile then appeared and the man's body began to shake again.

"In a way I did. I was the one who told her to trust humans. That we did not have to fear for our lives. And then…then…" His voice drifted into silence, leaving a tense filled silence as Usagi with a stricken expression on her face turned to Heero.

"Master O, Helios sent us to find you."

A look of understanding crossed Master O's face, before he stared down at the pack of wolves that stared at him expectantly. "They're trying to rebuild something that should never have existed," with a small smile he bent down to scratch behind one of the wolves ears, "My wife hated what I had created. She made me drop all of my work, and come here away from the world. But the world found us anyways."

Standing up straight once more, he gave Heero a look before turning to walk back into the dense forest.

"Master O," Usagi cried out hesitant to move forward in case one of the wolves attacked, "I'm sorry about your wife."

Tilting his head over his shoulder, Master O regarded Usagi with his black eyes. His eyes then shifted to where Heero was standing, "Be careful not to lose her." Without another word he disappeared followed by the pack of wolves.

In the distance two brothers watched silently from the dark, each of them left in wonder by the slight girl. Saphir had hoped that Heero would heed Master O's words, while Demand made a promise that he would not allow Heero to fulfill them.

**Amy-Star: **Sooooo everybody….been a while eh? So I know I was kind of late on this update, but in my defense a serious family issue turned up. I'm still a little shook up about it, but I promise that after April when school is done the updates will be quicker. We are five chapters away from the end of this arc…and I promise you it will get exciting. Also no profile in this chapter.


End file.
